Una flor en medio del desierto
by MusaCaliope
Summary: Ino odia Suna y la aridez de su clima, tan seco y sin vida. Gaara solo odia a... todos, pero más aún a las chicas escandalosas. ¿Podrá surgir "amor" entre estos dos personajes? ¿Podrá una flor vivir en el medio del desierto? GaaIno.
1. Odio Suna

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 1 – ¡Odio Suna!**

.

­—De todos los sitos a los que podían habernos mandado, ¿¡Por qué precisamente tenían que enviarnos a la ciudad más árida y seca de todo el mundo?!

La voz de Ino retumbó fuerte y sonora en medio del desierto, rompiendo instantáneamente la paz y tranquilidad que hasta hacía pocos segundos los rodeaba, y provocando no solo la incomodidad de sus compañeros de equipo, sino también la de todos los miembros de la delegación de Konoha que viajaban con ellos, por novena vez ese día.

Y la jornada apenas acababa de comenzar…

—Ino, ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte tanto? Estás molestando a todos…

La voz de Shikamaru se oyó más pausada que la de su compañera, con su toque característico entre desgano y fastidio, mientras intentaba hacer desistir a Ino de continuar quejándose, sobre todo luego de notar la irritación que la rubia estaba provocando en los otros viajeros y en sus superiores. En realidad, el castaño odiaba tener que meterse en líos de mujeres histéricas, y más aún cuando éstos tenían que ver con Ino, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a que su amiga recibir una reprimenda. Eso hubiera sido demasiado problemático.

Ambos shinobi se encontraban en esos momentos viajando en medio del desierto, formando parte de la imponente delegación enviada desde Konoha hacia la nación de Suna, con motivo de los festejos por el asenso del nuevo Kazekage de la región. Dicha delegación, que contaba con la cantidad nada despreciable de ciento veinte miembros, estaba compuesta por diversas personalidades seleccionadas por la mismísima Hokage, entre los cuales había shinobis de todos los rangos y todas las élites, altos diligentes, y representantes de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea de la Hoja. Y detro de aquel grupo, se había incluído al equipo 10 como representantes de la nueva generación de chunnins de Konoha.

Para la mayoría de los viajeros, haber sido seleccionados a asistir a un evento tan importante como el ascenso de un Kazekage, representaba el más alto de los honores. Una oportunidad única en sus vidas. Y a pesar de lo duro de las condiciones del clima y lo árido del desierto, todos estaban yendo a su destino con muchas ilusiones y esperanzas, dispuestos a afianzar la alianza que se había establecido años atrás con aquella nación, y listos para presenciar un evento al que solo unos privilegiados podían asistir.

Sin embargo, no todos tomaban aquella oportunidad de la misma manera…

—Este calor es insoportable, a este paso moriré deshidratada…

El viaje había comenzado hacía poco más de dos días, y en esos momentos, se encontraban iniciando el tercer día de jornada. Dos días que habían transcurrido sin mayor inconveniente, a demás de los gritos de una chiquilla quejosa que no dejaba de criticar todo a su paso. Y al parecer, el tercer día iba a ser igual que los anteriores, o tal vez peor…

—No seas exagerada, Ino. — continuó el castaño en su intento por hacerla cambiar de ánimos. —Ni que hiciera tanto… calor…

El castaño terminó de hablar para luego secarse las gotas de sudor del rostro, y agitar las ropas que ya comenzaban a pegársele al cuerpo, producto del sudor.

Si claro, como si 38 grados centígrados no significaban nada de calor…

—¿¡Qué no hace mucho calor!? — Preguntó irónica la rubia—Entonces explícame cómo es que estás todo empapado de sudor y hasta Chouji está tomando agua— al instante, observó a su otro compañero de equipo, y casi se le desorbitan los ojos. — No puede ser… ¡¿Chouji está tomando... Agua pura!?

Al escuchar a la rubia, Shikamaru giró inmediatamente hacia su mejor amigo, para quedarse con la boca abierta, mientras lo veía tomando agua pura y cristalina de una de las botellas de reserva. Chouji ingiriendo algo saludable era algo que nunca imaginó ver en su vida.

—Bueno, tienes razón, hace calor. — el castaño tuvo que ceder ante lo evidente. — pero nadie se muere por un poquito de calor, Ino.

—Pero es que no es solo el calor, Shikamaru… — volvió a tomar la palabra la rubia, olvidando el detalle anterior. —¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que este clima le va a causar a mi piel? Mis labios se van a cuartear, mi piel se va resecar, y mi cabello…. ¡Mi cabello!... ¡O por Dios, mira mi pobre cabello!

Al instante, la florista soltó el lazo que sujetaba su larga melena dorada, para luego batirla contra el viento, dejando caer pequeños granos de arena de entre sus hermosas y sedosas hebras doradas, los cuales flotaron suavemente hasta desvanecerse con el aire.

—A este paso, mi cabello terminará quedándose con toda la arena del desierto. — cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, molesta.

—Vamos Ino, intenta ser razonable. — continuó en su intento de suavizar las cosas el castaño. — tú no eres la única que está sufriendo con esto del viaje a Suna. — Comentó señalando a los demás que viajaban con ellos — pero eres la que más se ha estado quejado desde que salimos de Konoha.

—Eso es porque soy la única con el coraje de hacerlo.

Ante las palabras de la rubia, Shikamaru respiró sonoramente y negó con la cabeza, cansado de discutir. No tenía sentido intentar hacer cambiar de parecer a Ino, era una batalla sin sentido. Si Ino estaba molesta con el viaje, nada le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión; si ella insistía en quejarse, lo iba a hacer hasta que recibiera una reprimenda de sus superiores, o incluso luego de ello; y si ella insistía en que odiaba Suna, la iba a odiar el resto de su vida.

.

Ino resopló fuertemente ante la inclemencia del calor, y luego continuó listando todos y cada uno de los inconvenientes que le causaban tener que viajar a Suna, como el hecho de tener que separarse de sus seres queridos, de sus amigos, y de sus amadas flores, entre otros. La lista continuó creciendo conforme pasaban los minutos, y sus argumentos cada vez se hicieron más fuertes, sobre todo al verse obligada de tener que luchar contra los argumentos en contra que le daba el Nara ante cada una de sus quejas, en su intento por convencerla de que el viaje no sería tan malo.

De pronto, paró en seco y observó curiosa a su compañero. La situación ya comenzaba a ser demasiado sospechosa. Para lo vago y quejoso que solía ser Shikamaru, sobre todo si era obligado a realizar tanta actividad física como la que habían hecho hasta el momento durante el viaje, se le veía bastante animado. Es más, ni siquiera se había quejado de lo problemático del viaje.

—Oye, ¿Y por qué tú no te estás quejando del viaje?

—¿Yo? — pregunto el castaño, intentando sonar sorprendido. — Yo no tengo nada de qué quejarme.

Aquello último despertó rápidamente la sospecha en Ino: Shikamaru sin nada de qué quejarse era demasiado bueno para ser real. Es más, que no hubiera mencionado la palabra problemático en más de una hora de conversación, tampoco era algo que podía dejar pasar por alto.

_¿Pero… qué puede haber en Suna que haga que Shikamaru deje de actuar como el vago que es?_ Se preguntó confundida, para pronto encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas. Claro, de seguro que se trataba de cierta kunoichi de ojos verde esmeralda, cabellos dorados amarrados en cuatro coletas, y mucha pero mucha energía.

—Ahora que lo pienso… — el cambio en el tono de voz de Ino hizo reaccionar a Shikamaru. —Este viaje te cae como anillo al dedo, ¿O acaso me equivoco?

El castaño palideció.

—A… e… ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó, visiblemente nervioso.

—No te hagas, que hasta Chouji sabe a lo que me refiero. ¿No es cierto Chouji?

Al instante ambos voltearon hacia el aludido, quien hasta ese momento se había sabido mantener, prudentemente, al margen de la discusión. Y así pensaba continuar…

—Ehhh ¿Me estaban hablando a mí? — preguntó distraído, para luego sacar una bolsa de papitas de su bolsillo, y comenzarla a comer.

—Chouji, ¿Qué acaso no se supone que comer papitas te da más sed? — preguntó Shikamaru, intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

—Si, pero tomar mucha agua me dio hambre.

—Ah, bueno, si tú lo dices….

Al ver como la discusión cambiaba de rumbo, Ino apretó los puños y gruñó molesta.

—¿¡Acaso me están ignorando!?

Antes de que pudieran continuar discutiendo, una sombra tenebrosa tras Ino les hizo enmudecer.

En menos de un segundo, y sin que ninguno de los tres pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, una figura apareció justo detrás de Ino. Se trataba de un alto shinobi alto, de mirada dura y aspecto temible, que cargaba una guadaña en la espalda y lucía con orgullo dos enormes cicatrices en su bíceps derecho. Su nombre: Araki Rikuto, uno de los ninjas más reconocidos y temidos de la aldea de la Hoja; y su misión: ser uno de los siete capitanes al mando del grupo visitante.

—¡Se me callan ahora mismo! — habló el mayor con voz imponente, para luego agacharse hasta la altura del oído de la rubia, y hablarle en tono amenazante. — Y si vuelvo a escuchar sus voces… ¡Les arranco las lenguas!

Tras las palabras del mayor, los varones palidecieron y asintieron en el acto, pero quien se llevó el susto de su vida fue Ino. Y no era para menos. Saber que uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo ninja se encontraba parado a escasos centímetros tras ella, era más de lo que su delicada persona podía soportar; sobre todo considerando que perder la lengua era lo más sano que podían esperar de alguien como Rikuto.

La rubia aun se encontraban en estado de shock, cuando de pronto una voz la hizo reaccionar.

—Entendido, Rikuto-san.

La voz suave pero segura de Shikamaru rompió con la tensión del momento, y ayudó a relajar a los presentes.

Rikuto volvió a erguirse derecho y cruzar los brazos, para luego dirigir una mirada incisiva a los menores y terminar desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había aparecido, silenciosamente y sin dejar rastro.

A Ino le tomó cerca de cinco minutos recobrar el aliento y el color en las mejillas, tiempo que sus compañeros esperaron pacientemente a su lado. Apenas la vieron con ánimos de moverse, la cogieron de ambos brazos y la guiaron hacia la dirección indicada.

.

.

Apenas pudo recobrar el uso del habla, solo dijo una última frase:

—Odio Suna.

* * *

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo cuando de pronto pudieron divisar justo frente a ellos las imponentes murallas que protegían la ciudad de Suna, un enorme muro de ladrillos que se presentaba ante ellos en toda su extensión en el horizonte, hasta perderse en la inmensidad del desierto, con altas torres de vigilancia cortando su continuidad a cada veinte metros de distancia, y una enorme puerta de madera de a dos piezas que se levantaba justo en medio de la misma, que daba acceso al interior de la ciudad.

Una enorme construcción totalmente cubierta de arena y sequedad.

Los enormes ojos azul cielo de Ino se abrieron de par en par ante la visión desoladora que se presentaba ante ella. Lo que se supone debía ser una región habitada y llena de vida, más le daba la impresión de ser una ciudadela abandonada en medio del desierto.

Una ciudad toda cubierta de polvo.

Una ciudad gris.

Totalmente gris.

Totalmente seca, y completamente gris.

Ino aún se estaba con la boca abierta, observando el panorama desolador que le aguardaba durante las próximas cuatro semanas, cuando de pronto el sonido de unas trompetas le hizo saltar del susto.

De pronto, las enormes piezas de madera frente a ellos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, provocando una fuerte ventisca de polvo que alcanzó rápidamente los tres metros de altura, y casi cubrió en su totalidad a la delegación visitante. Al instante, los shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja y demás miembros de la delegación se cubrieron el rostro y ojos en un intento por protegerse del polvo, y prácticamente se "perdieron" en medio de la enorme nube de polvo que tardó un buen tiempo en disiparse.

Para cuando la arena se asentó, los viajeros estaban más enterrados en arena de lo que habían estado cuando llegaron a la ciudad; y en cuanto a Ino, terminó viéndose tan gris que ya estaba a juego perfecto con la ciudad.

—En serio, odio Suna.

Shikamaru y Chouji resoplaron hondo e hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de su compañera, para luego cargar con el equipaje de ésta y "prácticamente" obligarla a avanzar.

.

.

.

.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que en Suna le aguardaba más de una sorpresa…

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo primero.

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro fic de esta pareja que tanto me gusta: GaaIno. Este fic intentará simular una historia de romance entre ellos comenzando desde cero, con un poco de celos y también aparición de otros personajes durante la historia.

Para los que están leyendo "El verdadero significado del Kanji amor", este fic podría tratarse como una presecuela, como la historia en la que ambos se conocieron y que había prometido desarrollar, pero lo más probable es que termine con un final diferente. Ojo, no voy a decir que necesitan leer un el otro fic para entender este, o viceversa. Son libres de leer a su gusto y en el orden que deseen estos fic, o de dejarlos si no es de su agrado. Aunque me harían muy feliz si se leen los dos.

La idea es que este fic sea un poco más ligero, aunque no descarto accion en el futuro (que es lo q más me gusta escribir).

Como siempre, espero poder contar con su apoyo. Comentarios, críticas y otros, ya saben como hacerlas...

Saludos.


	2. Mal comienzo

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 2 – ¡Mal comienzo!**

.

­_—En serio, odio Suna._

_Fue lo último que pudo decir Ino, antes de ser arrastrada por sus mejores amigos hacia el interior de la ciudad que más odiaba en el mundo, la misma ciudad en la que tendría que habitar durante las próximas cuatro semanas…_

.

.

Apenas ingresaron a Suna, fueron recibidos por un bastante numeroso comité de bienvenida, y luego fueron dirigidos a lo que parecía ser un patio principal.

Ino observó con sigilo al grupo de bienvenida, y pronto maldijo internamente al reconocer cuatro coletas rubias y un enorme abanico que resaltaban de entre la multitud. Si, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku no Temari, la única conocida, y a la vez enemiga, que tenía en dicha ciudad.

Irritada, bufó con molestia y luego volteó curiosa hacia Shikamaru, a quien encontró con la mirada perdida en el suelo, más entretenido en los surcos de arena bajo sus pies que en otra cosa. Aquello le pareció demasiado "bueno" para ser verdad.

—¡Mira! ahí está Temari. — habló con entusiasmo fingido, sin dejar de observarlo. Llevaba años intentando hacerle confesar sus sentimientos hacia la rubia de la arena, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Sí? Ni me había dado cuenta. — respondió al instante el Nara, fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto. A decir verdad, él ya había visto a la kunoichi de la arena en el grupo de bienvenida, pero no tenía intenciones de demostrar su entusiasmo a Ino y darle esa satisfacción. No iba a caer tan fácilmente.

Ante la respuesta del castaño, Ino hizo puchero molesta y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda. Ella no necesitaba una confirmación formal para saber lo que su amigo sentía por la rubia de la arena, ya conocía de sobra la respuesta. Y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

Los recién llegados se formaron en grupos de diez, como corresponde al protocolo, y recibieron de buena gana la bienvenida del grupo de la aldea anfitriona.

De pronto, una voz masculina se alzó de entre la multitud.

—Sean bienvenidos, shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja, a nuestra humilde ciudad…

La voz de uno de los ancianos pertenecientes al grupo de Suna se escuchó alta y precisa sobre la del resto, dando inicio a lo que sería un largo y tedioso discurso de bienvenida.

Al instante, los tres menores se cruzaron de brazos y resoplaron molestos. Lo último que deseaban en ese momento, era escuchar el parloteo de un anciano aburrido.

.

.

Luego de cuarenta largos e interminables minutos, la ceremonia de bienvenida se dio por finalizada.

Lo siguiente en la agenda era agrupar a los miembros de la delegación de Konoha con quienes serían sus guías por la ciudad, para trasladarlos a sus respectivos hospedajes. Las listas fueron repartidas por los miembros del comité de bienvenida, y en seguida los grupos comenzaron a formarse.

Extrañamente, el equipo diez fue incluido en el mismo grupo junto con las personas más importantes de la delegación de Konoha. Aquello llamó rápidamente la atención de Ino, quien observó al castaño en busca de una explicación. Lo encontró con el ceño fruncido y preocupado, suspirando con desgano un: "Mujer problemática" al aire.

Pronto entendería la reacción de su compañero.

—¡Hola Shikamaru! — se oyó una voz femenina saludar a lo lejos.

De inmediato reconocieron a la dueña de dicha voz.

—Hola Temari. — el castaño correspondió al saludo sacudiendo levemente la mano en el aire, mientras observaba a la rubia llegar hasta ellos con una hoja en la mano.

Ella sería la responsable de su grupo.

El siguiente en recibir el saludo de la kunoichi fue Chouji, quien correspondió en el acto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

La de cuatro coletas llegó hasta ellos y continuó saludando como correspondía a cada uno de los miembros de su grupo, hasta que de pronto llegó al final, justo frente a Ino. Estando una frente a la otra, ambas fruncieron el ceño, y se quedaron observándose por largos segundos, mientras se estudiaban en forma analítica y escudriñaban cada detalle en la otra, despedazándose con la mirada.

Al ver eso, lo único que pudo desear Shikamaru fue que se lo tragara la tierra.

Temari e Ino nunca se habían llevado bien, y nunca se habían tomado la molestia de intentar disimular ese hecho. Entre ellas dos existía una silenciosa pero peligrosa rivalidad, una que llevaban manteniendo por más de tres años, luego de los primeros exámenes chunnin, y que tenía apellido y nombre propio: Nara Shikamaru. El castaño había sido el objeto de la rivalidad entre ambas por mucho tiempo, y aunque nunca quedara en claro cuáles eran las preferencias de éste, ninguna de ellas estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—Hola Ino— saludó seria la kunoichi de la arena, obligada a seguir el protocolo. Ella, como anfitriona, debía ser la primera en saludar.

—Hola Temari— la florista correspondió al saludo, forzándose a sonreír. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Por lo visto, mejor que tú—. Contestó ácidamente la mayor, para luego observarla de arriba abajo, divertida—. Veo que el viaje no te sentó muy bien.

Luego, ante la sorpresa de la Yamanaka, la Sabaku No se acercó hacia ella para luego estirar la mano hacia su hombro y sacudirle un poco de arena que se le había acumulado en el traje. Aquello le hizo enrojecer de la cólera.

—Ja—. Rió fingidamente, esforzándose por disimular su ira—. Digamos que… tu desierto no tuvo piedad con mi persona.

Resopló, para luego comenzar a sacudirse por sí misma el polvo de las ropas, en un intento por mejorar su aspecto físico. No tuvo mucho éxito. A decir verdad, tres días en el desierto podían ser devastadores para la imagen de cualquiera, incluso para la siempre perfecta e impecable Yamanaka Ino.

—Así es el clima de Suna, el desierto no suele apiadarse de nadie—. Comentó sonriente la anfitriona.

De pronto, Ino sonrió malévolamente. Las palabras de Temari le daban la oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar.

—¡Vaaaaya!— dijo fingiendo sorpresa, con cierto brillo en los ojos—. ¿Sabes? eso explica muchas cosas. — su mirada rápidamente se desvió hacia los cabellos de la portadora del abanico. — Digo, cuando quieras te recomiendo mi marca de Shampoo, y apuesto a que mi acondicionador te sentaría de maravilla—. luego tocó con las puntas de los dedos los extremos de las coletas de su rival, y sonrió—. Veo que lo necesitas más que yo.

Las palabras ácidas de la Yamanaka hicieron que pronto se le borrara en el acto la sonrisa del rostro de la Sabaku No, quien retrocedió rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada llena de ira. Ambas volvieron a cruzar miradas, y se quedaron en dicha posición, observándose desafiantes por largos e interminables segundos…

De pronto, algo les interrumpió.

—¿Sucede algo malo, señorita Temari?

La voz fuerte y varonil de Rikuto hizo rápidamente saltar del susto a los menores, y palidecer a Ino.

La reacción de temor en la Yamanaka no pasó por alto para Temari, quien sonrió divertida ante el hecho, pero no quiso aprovecharse de la situación, a pesar de que podía hacerlo. Siendo honesta, le encontraba cierto atractivo a sus discusiones con su rubia rival, y estaba casi convencida de que ella opinaba lo mismo, por lo que tomar ventaja de un factor externo para ganar una batalla hubiera sido poco honorable.

—No, todo está bien—. Contestó segura, para luego voltear sonriente hacia el shinobi. Apenas lo vio, se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Los ojos fríos de Rikuto se clavaron en los suyos, y pronto sintió que un frío le recorría la espina dorsal, del miedo. Nunca antes había visto tanta maldad en los ojos de alguien. _Ni siquiera en los ojos de su hermano menor…_

—Etto… Rikuto-san, creo que su grupo se está retirando… — el castaño se apresuró en hablar, en un intento por deshacerse del mayor. No tuvo éxito. La sonrisa despectiva del alto shinobi le hizo saber que éste les tenía reservada una no muy grata sorpresa.

—Venía a informarles que he sido transferido a éste grupo, con ustedes—. Sus palabras hicieron estremecerse a todos—. Voy a quedarme… "cuidándolos" para que no les pase nada malo.

Al instante todos palidecieron aún más, si acaso fuera posible.

Antes de que pudieran protestar o decir algo a su favor, el mayor soltó una carcajada cruel y malévola, para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse

Apenas quedaron a solas, Temari preguntó:

—¿Quién rayos es ese tipo?

—Araki Rikuto—. Contestó serio Shikamaru—. uno de los ninjas más temidos de Konoha,

—¿Y por qué lo transfirieron a su grupo? — volvió a preguntar Temari, con molestia. — No deberían cambiar los grupos sin avisarnos a los responsables.

—Debe haber sido una medida de emergencia. — comenzó a explicar el castaño. — Nuestro grupo tiene a demasiadas personas importantes como para dejarlas al cuidado de apenas tres chunnins. — comentó serio, para luego dirigirle una mirada seria a la portadora del abanico—. Debiste pensar en ese detalle antes de armar los grupos, Temari. Sabía que algo así pasaría.

Las palabras del genio del clan Nara le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría a Temari. Ella solo había intentado mostrarse amable con él y sus amigos de Konoha al solicitar ser su guía en Suna, pero había olvidado por completo que en su grupo también iban a estar los más importantes miembros de la delegación de Konoha. Y agrupar a tan importantes celebridades extranjeras con solos con tres chunnins para su cuidado, aun en una aldea con la que tenían firmado un tratado de paz, era un error muy grave, uno que una futura embajadora de Suna no podía darse el lujo de cometer.

—Yo solo quería… ser amable con ustedes—. Dijo entristecida, para luego agachar la mirada y observar hacia el suelo, culpándose a sí misma. — Como pude no haber pensado en eso.

La mirada entristecida de la joven casi le rompió el corazón a Shikamaru.

—Olvídalo—. Intentó restarle importancia al asunto. — a demás, ya lo solucionaron agregando a Rikuto a nuestro grupo. — habló en un intento por suavizar la situación. —nosotros sabemos que lo hiciste de buena intención, y agradecemos el detalle.

Apenas terminó de hablarle, le pasó una mano por sobre el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa, a modo de reconciliación. Ella, por su parte, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió de la misma manera, perdiéndose en sus ojos. La relación entre ambos era algo que ni ellos habían logrado definir por completo: algo más que una simple amistad, pero no tan fuerte como para ser catalogado como un romance. Había demasiada química entre ellos, y se entendían bastante bien, pero nunca habían intentado profundizar más...

Aun se encontraban perdidos en la mirada del otro, cuando de pronto una voz entusiasta rompió con el momento y los hizo volver a la realidad.

—Entonces, ¡¿Nos vamos?!

La voz alzada de Ino se oyó clara y precisa, más animada de lo habitual, en un intento por arruinar el momento y traer a ambos shinobis a la realidad. Un intento que resultó en éxito.

—A… e… ¡Claro!, síganme. — contestó rápidamente Temari, para luego señalar el camino e iniciar la marcha.

* * *

Caminaron por largos minuto en medio de la ciudad de Suna, a través de un sinfín de calles y pasajes que eran nombrados todos por Temari, en un intento por enseñar el camino a su grupo y cumplir con sus funciones de guía en la ciudad. Sin embargo, una persona del grupo no le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Y dónde nos vamos a hospedar? — preguntó repentinamente Ino. — Digo, si nos perdemos, al menos quisiera saber el nombre de nuestro hospedaje, para poder preguntar por el camino.

Temari la observó molesta. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo su actitud.

—No se van a quedar en ningún hospedaje.— contestó molesta. — se van a quedar donde yo vivo.

De pronto, Shikamaru la observó preocupado.

—Y "donde vives"… ¿Es lo suficientemente grande como para que todos nos podamos hospedar?

—Por supuesto que sí—. Contestó la mayor, claramente ofendida—. La mansión del Kazekage es tan grande que incluso me pude haber traído a media delegación conmigo.

—¿¡La mansión del Kazekage?!— las voces de los tres chunnins se alzaron a la vez.

—Sí, la mansión del Kazekage—. Repitió sus palabras la de cuatro coletas—. Que, ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

—No nada, es solo que… — contestó rápidamente el castaño— nos cogiste de sorpresa.

—Bueno, ¿Y donde esperabas que yo viviera?— continuó hablando la Sabaku No— Supongo que entenderán que, siendo la mansión del Kazekage, Gaara tiene que vivir ahí, y como Kankuro y yo somos sus hermanos mayores, pensamos que sería bueno ir a vivir con él y…

La voz de Temari pronto se perdió en el ambiente para Ino, y solo una palabra quedó grabada en su mente: _Gaara. _Y en ese momento sintió que se le erizaba la piel, al tiempo que los recuerdos de un shinobi pelirrojo de mirada siniestra invadieron su mente.

_Y pensar que van a nombrar Kazekage a un loco psicópata como él_, se dijo aterrada, para luego tomar nota mental de cierto detalle. _Un momento, Temari dijo que ella vivía en la mansión del Kazekage, con…_

—¿Eso significa que… vamos a tener que vivir en la misma residencia, con… tu hermano?— preguntó, aterrada.

La mayor no tardó en notar la tensión en la voz de Ino, y al instante la observó furiosa. No hacía falta decir más, para que ella entendiera el motivo de su reacción; bastaba con ver el temor en sus ojos, temor que ya había visto antes en muchas otras personas, para saber que se hablaba de Gaara. Y a Temari no le agradaba en lo absoluto que hablaran así de su hermano menor.

—Si te refieres a Gaara, Si— contestó indignada— Gaara estará ahí también con nosotros ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Ino tardó más de la cuenta en tomar consciencia de su error.

—No, nada, es solo que… yo… nada.

La Yamanaka sonrió nerviosa y desvió la mirada, en un intento inútil de restarle atención al asunto, sin mucho éxito. El daño ya estaba hecho. No le agradaba para nada Sabaku No Gaara, ni la sola idea de tener que vivir cerca de él, pero mostrar su desagrado de aquella forma, y justo en frente de su propia hermana, había sido un error fatal.

Su primer error, y apenas llevaba poco más de una hora en Suna

.

.

* * *

Durante el resto del camino, Ino pareció estar más con la mente en otra parte que en el lugar donde se encontraba. Sabía que había cometido un grave error al hablar mal de Gaara frente a Temari, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el temor que sentía al saber que tendría que vivir cerca de él las próximas cuatro semanas.

_Podría matarnos mientras estamos durmiendo, y ni cuenta nos daríamos…_

Aún se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto el ruido de unas fuertes carcajadas la trajo a la realidad. Levantó la mirada, para terminar descubriendo, con molestia, que aquellas risas provenían de Shikamaru y Temari, quienes al parecer la estaban pasando de maravilla. Aquello solo le hizo enfurecer. Los había dejado solos por demasiado tiempo, y al parecer ambos habían sabido aprovechar la oportunidad.

Era hora de interrumpir nuevamente su "privacidad".

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Su pregunta llegó justo en el momento en que Temari le comenzaba a contar a Shikamaru una anécdota de su infancia, interrumpiéndola.

—Ya casi llegamos—. Contestó de mala gana su rubia adversaria.

Ino sonrió fingidamente ante la respuesta de Temari, y luego dirigió una mirada perdida a sus alrededores, sin mucho interés. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero eso poco le importaba. Hacía mucho que había desistido de la idea de intentar memorizar el camino hacia lo que sería su residencia durante los próximos veintiocho días. Todas las calles se veían tan iguales de grises y secas, que nunca podría encontrar la diferencia entre ellas sin un buen guía. De seguro, estando sola, no le costaría mucho perderse en esa enorme y polvorienta ciudad.

.

.

* * *

—Llegamos.

La voz imponente de Temari la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Ino levantó sus enormes orbes azuladas, para quedar totalmente sorprendida con la enorme y lujosa edificación que se levantaba frente a ellos. Se trataba de una construcción de dimensiones gigantescas y de acabados finos, de líneas simétricas y sobriedad impecable, que resaltaba notoriamente del resto de edificios de la ciudad. Esa tenía que ser, sin lugar a dudas, la mansión del Kazekage.

—¿Les gusta? — preguntó con orgullo Temari, notando la sorpresa en los rostros de sus futuros huéspedes.

Antes que alguien pudiera contestar, las enormes puertas de la residencia se abrieron de par en par frente a ellos.

—Pueden pasar.

La anfitriona hizo los honores del caso, y los primeros que ingresaron a la residencia fueron los altos diligentes de la aldea de la Hoja, quienes fueron rápidamente recibidos por un ejército de sirvientes y trasladados hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Los últimos en ingresar fueron los integrantes del equipo diez, quienes quedaron a solas con la rubia.

—Yo misma los llevaré a sus habitaciones. — comentó sonriente ella.

Al instante, Temari inició la marcha hacia el pasillo principal, y tras ella marcharon los tres chunnins de Konoha. Caminaron en línea recta por el enorme pasadizo, hasta que de pronto la mayor se detuvo justo a la altura de un pequeño pasaje que cortaba el camino frente a ella, de derecha e izquierda.

—El ala izquierda es de los huéspedes, y ustedes estarán alojados en este pasadizo.

Terminó de hablar, para luego girarse a la izquierda y adentrarse en ese pequeño pasaje.

Caminaron sin hacer ruido, mientras observaban aquel pasillo lleno de puertas de madera estilo antiguo, que al parecer no habían sido abiertas en mucho. De pronto, llegaron al final, y se encontraron con tres habitaciones contiguas con las puertas semiabiertas.

—El primero es para Ino. — explicó la Sabaku No. — el que sigue es para Chouji, y el último para Shikamaru.

Pronto algo llamó la atención de la Yamanaka.

—¿Habitaciones separadas? — preguntó contrariada.

Temari la observó aún más contrariada.

—¿Acaso quieres dormir en la misma habitación con dos hombres? — preguntó, en un tono de insinuación bastante ofensivo.

—¿Cuáles hombres? — preguntó confundida Ino, para pronto darse cuenta del detalle. — A… no, no me refería a mí, me refería a ellos, — dijo señalando a sus amigos. — ¿Por qué no duermen ellos en la misma habitación? Digo, siempre lo han hecho así y…

—Porque las habitaciones en este lado de la casa son individuales. — contestó fríamente la kunoichi de Suna.

Pronto Ino entrecerró los ojos, y susurró en forma insinuante.

—Si claro, y de seguro no tiene nada que ver con lo conveniente que te resulta que Shikamaru tenga una habitación para él solo.

—¿Qué estas queriendo insinuar? — Encaró una molesta Temari.

—¿Yo? Nada. —contestó Ino, fingiendo inocencia. — ¿O acaso hay algo que pueda querer insinuar?

Las rubias gruñeron a la vez y se observaron desafiantes por largos segundos, olvidándose por completo de que no se encontraban solas. Cada vez que se desafiaban, les solía ocurrir lo mismo....

Hasta que de pronto, un par de portazos las obligó a regresar a la realidad.

Ambas voltearon con sorpresa, para pronto darse cuenta que se habían quedado solas, y que tanto Shikamaru como Chouji ya habían ingresado a sus habitaciones.

Molesta, Ino se dispuso a cargar ella misma con sus maletas, cuando de pronto la voz de Temari la detuvo.

—Ino… — llamó la mayor, en un mal intento por lograr un tono amigable. — me estaba olvidando avisarles que las habitaciones mía y de mis hermanos están en este mismo pasillo, pero para el otro lado del pasaje principal, hacia el lado derecho. Pedí que sus habitaciones estuvieran cerca de las de mis hermanos y mía, por si se les ofrece algo.

De pronto, Ino la observó desconfiada.

—Qué conveniente que tu habitación esté tan cerca, ¿No? — preguntó ácidamente—. Digo, de seguro luego notarás que Shikamaru está demasiado solo y querrás hacerle compañía, y…

—Como te decía...— cortó abruptamente la mayor, esta vez con el tono de voz bastante molesto— las habitaciones de mis hermanos también están por allá— dijo señalando hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, para luego dirigirle una mirada fría y ofendida— Y que te quede claro esto: Pueda que esté interesada en Shikamaru, pero no soy tan puta como para traerlo a mi propia casa solo para acostarme con él, y menos aún estando a pocos metros de donde duermen mis hermanos.

Ino abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se quedó boquiabierta ante la crudeza en la forma de hablar de Temari, sin saber como contestar.

—Yo…— intentó alegar algo a su favor, pero no pudo. Las palabras no llegaron a sus labios.

—¿Sabes? — la cortó nuevamente la de cuatro coletas. — Deberías dejar de quejarte tanto por todo y poner de tu parte para aliviar las cosas, así serías de más utilidad para tu equipo.

Dicho eso, Temari se dio rápidamente la vuelta y se marchó del lugar, dejando a Ino sola y con una terrible sensación de vacío en el pecho.

La rubia tardó mucho en lograr despertar a la realidad, para luego coger su equipaje y dirigirse hacia la puerta frente a ella, y terminar de abrirla...

.

* * *

Al ingresar a su habitación, la primera impresión que tuvo fue de decepción total. Se trataba de una pieza simple y rectangular, de aproximadamente diez metros de largo por ocho de ancho, con las paredes blancas y limpias, y un inmobiliario de aspecto sencillo pero impecable. Una cómoda, un armario pequeño, una mesa de noche, un velador, y una cama sencilla de una plaza. Todo justo y exacto para la subsistencia de una persona común y corriente, no para una princesa acostumbrada a los lujos y comodidades de su amada ciudad natal.

_Esto no podría ser peor, _se dijo con notorio malestar.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, para luego avanzar con el equipaje en mano hacia la cama. Al llegar a su destino, soltó las maletas hacia un lado y se tumbó de espaldas sobre el duro colchón cubierto con colchas celestes, para luego cruzar los brazos atrás de la nuca y observar con desinterés hacia el techo. En esa posición, pronto comenzó a meditar...

No le agradaba Temari, y eso lo tenía muy claro. No le gustaba la idea de tenerla tan cerca de Shikamaru durante cuatro largas semanas, y mucho menos le gustaba que los tres tuvieran que vivir bajo el mismo techo. Pero eso tampoco le daba derecho de haberse comportado como lo había hecho con ella, de forma egoísta e inmadura. Siendo sincera, la rubia de la arena no había hecho más que ofrecerles su hospitalidad y su residencia para habitar durante su estadía en Suna, y ella ni siquiera le había dado las gracias. Y no solo eso, le había ofendido ya dos veces, y en menos de una hora. Había demostrado abiertamente su aversión a su hermano Gaara, quien iba a ser nombrado pronto Kazekage; y luego había soltado una insinuación bastante ofensiva sobre ella y sus intenciones con Shikamaru. Dos errores difíciles de enmendar.

_Maldición, __¿Y ahora como arreglo esto? _Se preguntó preocupada, buscando una forma de enmendar sus errores. Solo pudo llegar a una conclusión: una que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Tendría que pedirle_ disculpas._

Maldijo entre dientes y se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a buscar en ese mismo momento la habitación de Temari, cuando de pronto se dio un vistazo a sí misma. No lucía nada bien. _Primero necesito un baño,_ se dijo antes de continuar.

Rápidamente levantó una de sus maletas, para luego sacar de ella una toalla, una muda de ropa y todo lo que consideró necesario. Dejó la muda de ropa sobre su cama, y luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del baño privado que había en su habitación, sonriendo ante la idea de un buen baño relajante de burbujas. Si, de seguro un buen baño le iba a ayudar a despejar su mente y recobrar las fuerzas perdidas…

Abrió con una enorme sonrisa la puerta de baño, para pronto quedarse con la boca abierta, decepcionada. El cuarto de baño era tan reducido, que con las justas podía entrar en él. _Para ser una mansión, esto deja mucho que desear_, se dijo con desgano. Apenas había un pequeño lavabo, sobre el cuál pendía un pequeño espejo; un inodoro bastante sencillo; y una pequeña ducha para bañarse de pie, en donde apenas si cabía una persona. Todo estaba impecable, limpio, pero simple. Demasiado simple, para la joven y vanidosa florista de la aldea de la Hoja.

_Y pensar que voy a tener que bañarme en "esto" todos los días_, pensó con molestia.

Suspiró resignada y se desvistió rápido para ducharse. Al parecer, tendría que olvidarse de los baños de burbujas durante un largo tiempo.

Giró la llave de la ducha, y disfrutó de la sensación del agua fresca cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, refrescándola en el acto. Cerró los ojos para olvidarse por unos instantes de todos sus problemas, y disfrutó de la sensación de sus manos recorriendo con jabón todo su cuerpo, masajeando sus músculos cansados y adoloridos por el viaje. Luego enjabonó su cabello con shampoo, y dejó correr el agua sobre su cuerpo, envolviéndose en su aroma a flores frescas favorito. Aquello era como el paraíso.

Claro que, luego de tres días sin poder tomar una ducha decente, incluso hasta ese pequeño baño resultaba ser como la puerta al cielo.

Luego de unos minutos mimándose a sí misma, volvió a la realidad. Pedirle disculpas a Temari iba a ser un golpe total para su ego enaltecido, pero era lo correcto, y lo iba a hacer.

Cerró de pronto la llave de la ducha, y con eso dio por terminada la sesión de baño del día.

Salió de la ducha con la toalla envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, para luego dirigirse al interior de la habitación.

Se sentó sobre su cama y pronto terminó de secarse, para luego colocarse la ropa que había sacado de su maleta. Se trataba de un traje bastante sencillo y de color lila, similar al que usaba como uniforme de batalla, pero de aspecto más fresco y ligero. Luego soltó su larga y dorada cabellera, para pronto comenzar a cepillarla con delicadeza y cuidado.

Terminó de arreglarse con rapidez, para luego darse una mirada rápida en el espejo, y sonreír satisfecha. No lucía como en sus mejores momentos, pero su aspecto era mucho mejor al que tenía cuando había llegado a Suna.

Con las fuerzas renovadas luego del baño, se dispuso a actuar.

.

* * *

Salió con sigilo de su habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta con suma delicadeza. Lo último que quería era que sus compañeros la pillaran en el acto.

Caminó a paso suave por el pasaje, hasta que llegó al pasillo principal. Lo atravesó rápidamente, para pronto quedar del otro lado, en el ala derecha.

Al llegar ahí, se encontró con un sinfín de puertas que se extendían frente a ella. _¿Y ahora cual de todas es su habitación?_ Se preguntó confundida. Continuó caminando con sigilo, para pronto notar que la gran mayoría de las puertas lucían tan antiguas como las de su lado de la casa, y que de seguro, llevaban mucho tiempo sin uso. _¿Acaso me habré perdido?_, se preguntó, pensando que ninguna de esas podía ser la habitación de Temari, o de sus hermanos.

Volvió a observar hacia el frente, para notar tres habitaciones a lo lejos con las puertas en diferente estado. _Una de esas deben ser. _Repasó mentalmente las opciones, y pronto llegó a una conclusión: _La habitación de Temari debe ser la primera de las tres_, se dijo con seguridad, al recordar cómo le habían asignado a ella también la primera habitación.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la primera puerta, cuando de pronto sintió un viento helado recorrer su espalda. Volteó al instante para verificar, pero no encontró nada extraño, salvo un poco de arena que se arremolinaba justo detrás de ella, como siguiéndola. _Qué raro, juraría que no había arena cuando pasé por ahí, _se dijo con sorpresa, para pronto llegar a una conclusión. _¡Bah! seguro que en esta ciudad tienen arena por todas partes_, se dijo con molestia, antes de ignorar lo ocurrido y continuar con su camino.

Grave error.

Apenas se dio la vuelta, una enorme puerta blanca chocó contra su frente, provocándole un leve aturdimiento y un agudo dolor en la zona afectada, que rápidamente cambio a una coloración rojiza. Aquello no pareció agradarle mucho.

—¡Auch! — gritó molesta, para luego frotarse con la mano la zona afectada. —¿¡Quién diablos abrió esta maldita puerta?!

Irritada, empujó con fuerza la pieza de madera con la que había chocado segundos atrás, para dar paso al responsable del accidente. Y al instante, palideció.

Pronto unos ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron incisivamente sobre los azulados suyos, dirigiéndole una mirada tan gélida que la dejó sin habla.

Si, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku No Gaara, su peor pesadilla.

Y ella acababa de gritarle con el mayor descaro posible.

.

.

.

.

Tres errores, y apenas llevaba dos horas en Suna.

O si, en definitiva, ese iba a ser un muy largo y accidentado mes…

Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. ¿Ino está interesada en Shikamaru? podría ser, por qué no. Y a Temari eso no debe agradarle en lo absoluto.

En lo que respecta a Gaara, por ahora Ino le tiene cierto miedo. Y él… bueno, aún no sabemos que opina de ella, pero no debe ser nada bueno.

¿Podrá haber amor entre dos personas tan distintas? Lo veremos en los próximos capítulos.

Gracias a Paufi por el chequeo antes de la publicación.

Saludos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo segundo.


	3. Malas impresiones

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 3 – Malas impresiones**

.

_¡__­Oh por Kami, que acabo de hacer!_

Ino levantó con temor sus enormes ojos azul cielo, y pronto empalideció al identificar a la persona frente a ella. Si, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de la persona a la que más le temía en toda Suna: Sabaku No Gaara. Y por lo furioso que se veía, podía apostar a que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que ella le gritara de aquella forma tan irrespetuosa.

Temerosa, desvió la mirada hacia los lados, buscando un medio para salvar su vida. No lo encontró. No tenía opción de escapar, ni lugar donde esconderse. Donde sea que fuera, él la encontraría, y cuando la encontrara…

Debía pedirle una disculpa, y rápido.

—Yo…— habló torpemente, en un esfuerzo por disculparse — lo siento mucho Gaa... e, quiero decir, Kazeka… no, aún no eres Kazekage así que no puedo llamarte así, ¿Cierto? — rió torpemente, sintiendo como le comenzaban a ganar los nervios. — yo… lamento mucho haberte gritado de esa manera, lo que pasa es que…

De pronto, el pelirrojo la interrumpió bruscamente.

—Primero que nada, ¿Quién eres tú, y que haces aquí?

Ino paró en seco y se quedó en blanco ante la pregunta del shinobi. _Bueno, es posible que no me haya reconocido aún,_ se trató de convencer, antes de proceder a presentarse.

—Soy… Yamanaka Ino, de la aldea de la Hoja— contestó, esforzándose por mostrar cautela y respeto. Después de todo, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que el demonio de la arena. — ¿Me recuerdas?

Gaara meditó unos instantes, a antes de contestar.

—No.

Ino se sintió un tanto frustrada ante la negativa del shinobi, pero luego insistió.

—Yamanaka Ino, clan Yamanaka, del equipo 10 de la aldea de la Hoja.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos antes de volver a contestar.

—No, no te recuerdo.

Conn la segunda negativa del shinobi, la buena actitud de Ino comenzó a acabarse. Ella podía temerle mucho al Sabaku No, pero eso no restaba en nada la falta de éste al no recordarla en absoluto, algo que consideraba totalmente ofensivo para ella.

—O vamos, soy kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja, amiga de Naruto, de Sakura frente de marquesina, de Shikamaru…

Gaara esbozó una débil sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Me acuerdo de Shikamaru y de Naruto, y también de la chica esa… Sakura, pero no de ti.

Pronto los ojos de Ino quedaron como platos estrellados en su rostro, y una enorme vena brotó de su frente. _¿¡Se acuerda de Sakura pero no de mí!?_ Gritó internamente, frustrada ante el hecho, y casi sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba tras ella. Aquello había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para su ego. Normalmente, que alguien no pudiera recordar su nombre la hubiese puesto furiosa; que no recordara en absoluto su existencia hubiera sido peor; pero que sí pudiera recordara a su eterna rival, Haruno Sakura, y que no la recordara a ella, era demasiado.

Maldición. Quería gritarle al shinobi y decirle unas cuantas verdades por la ofensa que le acababa de dar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. O si, tratándose de alguien tan poderoso y aterrador como Sabaku No Gaara, debía aprender a controlarse si en verdad apreciaba su vida.

Resignada, respiró hondo y esbozó una enorme sonrisa fingida, antes de continuar.

—¿En verdad no te acuerdas de mí?—preguntó con expresión de inocencia, e intentando disimular su furia. — Nos vimos por primera vez en los exámenes chunnins de hace tres años, peleé contra la frentona en las preliminares, y tu hermana Temari peleó con mi mejor amigo Shikamaru, en el tercer examen. — la no reacción del joven le obligó a continuar. — y bueno, luego estuvo la invasión a Konoha, en donde matas… — cayó a tiempo de no decir una torpeza, y continuó— murieron muchas personas, y después de eso, bueno… hubo una misión en la que… pero no nos llegamos a cruzar, y podría jurar que en mi ultima misión… no, tampoco…

Ino tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de callar. En verdad, había tenido muy pocas misiones Suna en el pasado, y en ninguna de ellas había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con Gaara. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no había visto a Gaara desde aquella vez en sus primeros exámenes chunnin; y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él cara a cara. A decir verdad, esa era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra.

Confundida, volvió a observar a la persona frente a ella, para comenzar a estudiarlo con otros ojos. A decir verdad, el pelirrojo no lucía tan aterrador como lo recordaba. Tenía un aspecto frío, serio y hasta un tanto espeluznante, pero nada que no hubiera visto antes; de hecho, Sasuke y Neji se parecían mucho a él en ese aspecto. Entonces, ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo? Bueno, tenía que admitir que la mirada del chico podía helarle la sangre a cualquiera, pero más que eso no podía a ocurrir. Y su presencia podía ser intimidante, pero en el mundo ninja muchos tenían esa característica y no por eso eran unos asesinos en serie…

_Pero Gaara sí._

Sacudió la cabeza antes de regresar a la realidad. El pelirrojo podía no lucir peligroso, pero lo _era_. Y por su bien, lo más seguro debía ser mantenerse alejada de él, el mayor tiempo posible.

Se disponía a dar una breve y torpe excusa para luego retirarse, cuando de pronto éste la retuvo.

—Ya te recuerdo. — la intervención del pelirrojo frustró su intento de escape. —Eres la que perdió contra la amiga de Naruto.

Las palabras del pelirrojo hicieron que al instante Ino gruñera peligrosamente y enrojeciera de la ira. Que alguien se atreviera a insinuar que ella había perdido alguna vez en su vida contra Haruno Sakura era una ofensa que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

—¡Yo no perdí contra la frente! — gritó tajante, sintiendo como el fino hilo entre su limitada paciencia y sus grandes dotes histriónicas comenzaba a romperse. — Fue un empate.

Gaara pareció sorprenderse un poco ante el grito de la chica, pero luego le dirigió una mirada fría y continuó hablando.

—Te derrotó en tu mejor jutsu, ¿Cierto? — la observó fíjamente antes de continuar. — para mí eso cuenta como si te hubiera derrotado.

Ino abrió los ojos con furia y lo observo ecendida luego de escuchar sus palabras, deseando poder matarlo con la mirada. O si, quería verlo muerto, muerto y enterrado…

—Por cierto, ¿Aún sigues siendo kunoichi?

—¿Eh? — la pregunta la tomó desprevenida. — Si, ahora soy Chunnin— contestó, un tanto desconfiada.

El pelirrojo le echó una mirada y sonrió antes continuar.

—Pues no lo pareces.

El comentario ácido del shinobi pronto provocó que el fino hilo que impedía que Ino explotara frente a él, se rompiera. Al instante, la rubia enrojeció de la ira y apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo que la cólera se apoderaba de ella. _¿Qué rayos quiso decir con eso de que no parezco una kunoichi?,_ se preguntó furiosa.

Y olvidándose del protocolo y todo lo demás, incluso de sus propios instintos de supervivencia, la de cabellos dorados adoptó una pose molesta y puso las manos en la cadera, lista para enfrentarlo.

—¿Y puedo saber porque dices que no parezco chunnin? — preguntó, esperando una buena explicación al respecto.

Gaara abrió la boca con claras intenciones de contestar, pero pronto se detuvo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer un movimiento, una voz femenina proveniente de la tercera habitación, más lejana del pasillo, llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Qué sucede ahí?

La pregunta de Temari llegó justo _a tiempo,_ para interrumpir la conversación entre los otros dos, y evitar la muerte segura de uno de ellos, de _cualquiera_.

Al instante, Gaara se giró y observó serio a su hermana sin decir una sola palabra. Al parecer, su intervención no le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

A su vez, Ino inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, para dejarse ver por detrás del varón, y terminó encontrarse con el rostro de la kunoichi, quien parecía mirarla sonriente. _Gracias a Kami que apareciste, Temari, y justo antes de que firmara mi sentencia de muerte con tu hermano_, se dijo, totalmente sorprendida. Jamás en su vida se imaginó alegrarse tanto ante la aparición de la rubia de Suna en su camino.

—¿Temari?

—¿Ino? — la mayor la observó figiendo sorpresa. — ¿Ino, qué haces ahí?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo. — agregó con velocidad el pelirrojo, expresando molesta en el tono de su voz.

—Te estaba buscando. — contestó rápidamente la Yamanaka. — Pero no sabía cual de todas era tu habitación y terminé encontrándome con tu hermano en el camino— lo señaló antes de continuar —y me demoré un poco.

La seguridad en la forma de hablar de Ino pronto dejó sorprendido al pelirrojo, quien al instante volteó a observarla con curiosidad. Se encontró con un rostro tan sonriente, que hasta daba la impresión de que la rubia se lo había estado pasando de lo más bien con él, como si acaso eso fuera posible. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue el cambio brusco en el carácter de la muchacha, quien hasta hacía menos de un minuto la había tenido temblando de los nervios bajo su mirada, para luego mostrarse furiosa con él, y terminar señalándolo como la cosa más natural del mundo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la Yamanaka ya se había movido de su posición, y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hermana mayor, casi ignorándolo por completo. Si, había bajado la guardia por menos de un segundo, y ella ya se había alejado de él, dejando apenas un embriagador aroma a flores esparcido en el ambiente.

_Qué chica tan extraña…_ se dijo antes de inhalar nuevamente la dulce fragancia de Ino, y luego volver a su habitación.

* * *

Al ingresar a la habitación de Temari, Ino quedó completamente sorprendida. El espacio era del mismo tamaño que el de la suya, pero tenía una decoración totalmente diferente, y mucho más femenina de lo que esperaba. A decir verdad, se imaginaba el cuarto de Temari casi como un cuartel de guerra, tapizado de armamento desde el suelo hasta el techo y regado de trofeos y otros, y hasta había considerado la posibilidad de encontrar uno que otro látigo u otros instrumentos de tortura en alguna esquina o en el suelo, y un par de cabezas reducidas de algunos ex-novios escondidos tras el armario. Pero lo que encontró distaba mucho de eso.

La habitación estaba pintada de un verde suave que le daba un aspecto de paz al recinto, y el color caoba de la mueblería hacía un contraste perfecto. La cómoda estaba cubierta de joyeros y lociones, y al lado de ella destacaba un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, accesorio indispensable en cualquier habitación de una mujer. La cama, una pieza de dos plazas, estaba cubierta con colchas claras, una combinación extraña entre verde y rosa, y al lado de ella había un baúl con lo que parecía ser una gran cantidad de muñecas antiguas.

—Toma asiento.

Ino tardó en reaccionar. Apenas se sentó, fijó su mirada en el espejo frente a ella y se quedó en dicha posición, con la mirada perdida en su propio rostro. Sin darse cuenta, pronto su atención se desvió inconscientemente hacia lo ocurrido en el pasadizo de afuera, segundos atrás…

Su encuentro con el hermano menor de Temari había resultado ser algo totalmente inesperado para ella, y nada agradable. Una experiencia que no quería repetir en su vida.

Gaara le había la persona más arrogante de todo el planeta. Nuca antes alguien le había caído tan mal en tan poco tiempo, y eso que muchas personas le caían mal. El tipo le había hecho enojar tanto, que en menos de un segundo logró que todos sus sentimientos de temor hacia él se convirtieran en un de odio infinito. Si, lo odiaba, lo detestaba con toda el alma, deseaba verlo sufriendo los peores padecimientos del mundo y suplicando por un poco de piedad….

Sin embargo, no podía negar que, de cierta forma, hasta se había vuelto atractivo…

Sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar con aquellos pensamientos. Lo último que quería era pensar en Gaara como un chico atractivo. Lo odiaba, y punto. No necesitaba complicarse la vida pensando en cosas como que Gaara pudiera parecerle guapo o que…

—¿Te gusta?

La pregunta de Temari la hizo regresar a la realidad.

—¿Eh? — saltó sorprendida ante la pregunta de la de cuatro coletas. _¿Acaso puede leer mi mente?_ Se preguntó, mientras sentía como le ardía el rostro de la verguenza.

La mayor pareció no enterarse del repentino nerviosismo de su acompañante.

—Si te gusta, puedo pedir que te manden uno igual a tu habitación.

—¿Cómo? — Ino se sorprendió aún más ante la propuesta de la Sabaku No. _¿Acaso fabrican Gaaras en serie?_ — ¿Cómo que… mandarme uno igual? — preguntó, esperando una buena explicación.

—El espejo. — dijo la mayor, sentándose al lado Ino y señalando el objeto frente a ambas. — es que te quedaste mirándolo por tanto rato que pensé que podría interesarte uno igual en tu habitación.

La respuesta de la mayor pronto le devolvió el color natural al rostro de Ino, quien suspiro aliviada al entender el significado de su pregunta. En definitiva, debía tener la mente demasiado sucia como para haber confundido las palabras de Temari de aquella forma.

—Sí, si no te causa muchas complicaciones, me gustaría uno así.

—O no te preocupes, no es mucha molestia. — Le dijo sonriente Temari — ¿Sabes? la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo de arreglar sus habitaciones, con todo el trámite del recibimiento de las delegaciones, y buscar alojamientos para todos… pero al menos conseguí que ustedes se quedaran en la mansión. — Temari continuó hablando en forma tan animada, que parecía estar disfrutando el momento. — lo malo es que no pude hacer nada con el inmobiliario que les tocó, es que con eso de ahorrar en gastos y…

Las palabras de Temari continuaron llegando tan apresuradas y complicadas para Ino, que pronto terminó perdiéndose en ellas, hasta que de pronto tomaron otro rumbo.

—Por cierto, ¿De qué estabas hablando con Gaara allá afuera?

La pregunta de la kunoichi de la arena la cogió desprevenida.

—¿Gaara? Bueno, solo hablábamos de... de… — buscó una excusa rápidamente, pero no la encontró. — cosas sin sentido. Nada en particular.

—Gaara nunca habla de cosas sin sentido. — afirmó seria la portadora del abanico, para pronto levantarse de su cama y dirigirle una mirada fría a la menor. —y estoy casi segura de que los interrumpí justo antes de que cometieras una tremenda idiotez con él, así que quiero que me digas de qué se trataba.

Viéndose acorralada, la Yamanaka no tuvo otra opción más que contestar. Recordó todos y cada uno de los comentarios "agradables" que el pelirrojo le dijo, y pronto escogió el último que éste le hizo. Luego terminaría arrepintiéndose de su elección.

—Bueno, tu hermano dijo que yo no parecía ser chunnin, y aún quiero saber porqué dijo eso.

Al escuchar eso, la de cuatro coletas pronto estalló en carcajadas, totalmente divertida.

—Claro — habló entre risas — seguro lo dijo por la forma torpe en la que te apareciste en el pasillo hace un rato. Apuesto que hasta Kankuro debió notar tú presencia por aquí, y eso que él está ahora reunido con los ancianos.

—¿¡Que?! —preguntó confundida y ofendida Ino.

—O vamos, si es bastante obvio. — dijo entre carcajadas la de Suna. — En realidad no eres muy buena como kunoichi. ¿Sabes? Aún no sé cómo pudiste aprobar el examen chunnin.

Pronto Ino sintió que enfurecía ante lo dicho. _¿Acaso a eso se refería Gaara cuando le dijo que no parecía Chunnin? O por Kami, debí habérmelo imaginado… _

Irritada, la florista se levantó de un salto de la cama y luego observó bastante ofendida a la mayor.

—¿Podrías dejar de reírte por un minuto? — la solicitud de Ino sonó más como una orden, por lo que Temari se esforzó en hacerle caso y la observó. — ¿Quién rayos se creen tú y tu hermano para insinuar que no soy una buena kunoichi? ¿Qué saben ustedes de mí para poder afirmar eso? ¿Acaso has salido de misión conmigo alguna vez para poder asegurar algo así?

La mirada furiosa de Ino dejó sorprendida a Temari. De hecho, no recordaba haberla visto en ese estado antes, ni siquiera en una de sus típicas peleas por Shikamaru. Aquello le hizo sentir, de cierto modo, culpable.

—Está bien Ino, disculpa— le dijo con sinceridad, aunque aún le costaba contener la risa. — Lamento si te ofendí de alguna manera.

La de ojos azulados continuó mirando seria a la otra rubia, analizando sus intenciones. No tardó mucho en aceptar sus disculpas, al notar la sinceridad en sus ojos (aunque ésta continuara riendo). Sin embargo, iba a tardar mucho para que pudiera borrar de su mente la imagen de Temari burlándose tan alegremente de ella.

—Por cierto — habló de pronto la mayor —Puedo saber, ¿Para qué venías hacia mi habitación?

—¿Eh? — la pregunta de cuatro coletas cogió totalmente desprevenida a la rubia. —Yo….

—Supongo que no venías a traerme una muestra de tu acondicionador.

El tono sarcástico de la mayor pronto logro encender el fuego en la kunoichi de Konoha, convirtiéndola en la Ino que Temari estaba acostumbrada a enfrentar. En cierto modo, su comentario logró aliviar un poco el ambiente.

—Oh no, me temo que no traje el tratamiento super-intensivo. — contestó igual de burlona la de ojos azules. — dudo mucho que otra cosa pueda con tu cabello.

—Ja Ja.

La Sabaku No soltó una risa satisfecha ante la respuesta de su rival, la cual cubrió ampliamente sus expectativas, pero cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Frente a ella se encontraba Ino parada, con las manos cruzadas hacia adelante y la cabeza inclinada. Nunca jamás imaginó ver a la tan orgullosa Yamanaka Ino en una posición similar, casi como pidiendo disculpas…

—Yo… — la voz de la florista sonó más suave de lo usual — yo venía acá para… para pedirte disculpas, Temari. Ya sabes, por todo lo que te dije afuera de mi habitación.

La disculpa de Ino cogió por sorpresa a la kunoichi de Suna, quien tardó un poco en recordar a lo que se refería ésta. A decir verdad, había estado tan preocupara entre el encuentro de la Yamanaka con su hermano, que se había olvidado por completo de aquel incidente.

—Ah, te refieres a lo que insinuaste sobre tener a Shikamaru cerca a mi habitación para poder…

—Ahh si, a eso mismo me refería — le cortó rápidamente la menor, no queriendo escuchar _ni imaginar_ el resto. —sí, estuvo mal que insinuara algo tan grave de una chica tan seria y decente como tú y mi mejor amigo.

—Claro, sobre todo teniendo a Gaara tan cerca.

—¿Gaara? — preguntó extrañada Ino — ¿Qué tiene que ver Gaara en todo esto?

—Sería bueno que te vayas enterando que nada pasa en la mansión sin que él LO SEPA.

Las palabras de la Sabaku No dejaron en blanco a Ino. ¿Cómo que nada pasa en esta mansión sin que su hermano se entere? ¿Acaso tan aterrador era vivir junto a alguien como Sabaku No Gaara?

—Tampoco es tan malo. — se apresuró en hablar Temari, en un intento por regresarle el color a la cara a la menor. — en realidad, él solo está alerta para cuidar de Kankuro y de mi. Digamos que es un poquito… sobreprotector.

_¿Un poquito? ¿Eso debería ser considerado "acoso"?_, se dijo internamente Ino. O sea que, encima de ser un engreído pedante estúpido, también era un paranoico acosador, y quien sabe que cosas más….

—Bueno, el punto es que acepto tus disculpas, Ino. — se paró y al instante dio un abrazo, con una amplia y alegre sonrisa en el rostro, demasiado para ser cierto. — pero me temo que por ahora te tendré que pedir que me dejes a solas.

Terminó de hablar para luego casi comenzar a empujar a Ino hacia la puerta.

—Hey, ¿Por qué tanto apuro? — preguntó con interés la rubia, al verse casi expulsada de la habitación de la mayor.

—Tengo que escoger mi traje para la fiesta de mañana.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Mañana?— preguntó Ino, algo confundida.

—Si, estamos organizado una fiesta para mañana en la plaza de la ciudad, para darles la bienvenida a tu delegación. ¿Qué acaso no te habían dicho?

Al instante, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Yamanaka. O si, nada mejor que una fiesta para levantarle el humor.

—No sabíamos nada, pero puedes estar segura de que iremos. — afirmó segura, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir por ella.

—Nos vemos. — contestó sonriente Temari, sacudiendo la mano mientras observaba a su rival corriendo por el pasadizo hasta perderse en el otro lado.

Cuando la vio desaparecer, sonrió maliciosamente, y cerró su puerta.

O si, en definitiva, Ino no tenía idea de las sorpresas que Temari le tenía guardada para dicha fiesta...

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de al lado...

Gaara realizó una segunda revisión a los alrededores de la mansión, solo para estar seguro que no corrieran ningún peligro. No encontró nada.

Satisfecho, respiró hondo en un intento por relajarse, pero terminó encontrándose con la suave fragancia de Ino alrededor suyo, impregnada en su ropa y su cuerpo. Ese mismo delicioso aroma que tan perturbado le había dejado minutos atrás y que aún insistía en nublar su pensamiento, en forma peligrosa. No le gustaba en absoluto aquella sensación. Abrió las ventanas de su habitación en un intento por deshacerse del aroma de la rubia, pero por algún motivo no pudo.

Rendido, se dirigió con desgano hacia su amplia y cómoda cama y se recostó de espaldas con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, para poder pensar en _ella_…

En definitiva, Ino era la persona más extraña que había conocido en su vida. Una chica tan voluble en su forma de actuar, que casi hacía ver a su hermana como una santa.

Tenía que admitir que al principio no le agradó para nada la expresión de terror que puso al verlo, como si se tratase de un monstruo o algo así. Odiaba cuando las personas lo veían de esa forma. En otros tiempos, habría acabado con su vida por el simple hecho de mirarlo de aquella manera, como ya había hecho con otros años atrás, pero esa etapa en su vida era algo que ya había sellado, y que no quería volver a vivir.

Pero pronto la situación comenzó a cambiar, y terminó volviendo de cierto modo, interesante.

La expresión de terror de la rubia no tardó en cambiar a una de inocencia total, en un torpe intento por pedir disculpas. Luego cambió a la de mujer ofendida a la espera de una disculpa, solo porque él no podía recordarla. _¿Pero cómo iba acordarme de ella, si todos cambian en algo luego de tres largos años?_ La Yamanaka Ino que él recordaba de aquel entonces era una niña mimada y gritona, en cambio ahora… ya no era una niña. Y por último, estaba la mirada furiosa que le dedicó cuando le dijo que no parecía kunoichi. _¿Pero cómo iba a pensar que seguía siendo kunoichi, si ni siquiera portaba su banda de ninja? ni una kunai, una shuriken, o al menos una cuchilla escondida en sus sandalias…_ Esas eran normas mínimas de precaución que cualquier ninja debía seguir incluso en las situaciones más simples y cotidianas, pero al parecer ella las había pasado por alto. A demás, la forma tan torpe en la que se apareció en el pasillo y luego su choque contra la puerta, no eran actitudes normales en una kunoichi. Y su apariencia tan delicada…

Si, esa chica en definitiva era extraña.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue la pose que puso justo antes de que les interrumpieran. Se veía tan furiosa, que estaba convencido de que si su hermana no hubiera aparecido, ella hubiera terminado retándolo o algo así. Eso sí que hubiera sido gracioso.

En fin, aunque las cosas no hubieran terminado de aquella forma, tenía que admitir que Ino le había despertado bastante curiosidad. En su vida jamás antes había conocido a alguien tan extraña y con el carácter tan voluble como la rubia de Konoha. Sin duda, Ino había resultado ser una persona más interesante de lo que había pensado al principio, pero estaba seguro que aún le quedaba mucho por descubrir…

_¿Quién rayos __eres realmente, Ino?_

Pronto cerró los ojos y en esa posición se quedó, pensando en ella, y sin poder dormir.

De todas formas, él nunca podía dormir...

.

A demás, aún tenía que pensar en alguna manera de librase de esa estúpida fiesta que estaba organizando su hermana para el día siguiene...

.

**

* * *

**

**Fin del capítulo 3**

Bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo 3. Espero que sea de su agrado.

La tardanza con este capítulo se debe a que he estado un poco enferma estos días. Por suerte este capítulo lo tenía casi acabado así q no me costó mucho terminarlo (aunque tenía que salir este miércoles), pero probablemente tarde con los siguientes capis.

Paufi, ahí tienes el nombre que querías…

Comentarios, críticas, patadas y otros, ya saben como hacerlas…

Siguiente capítulo: La fiesta


	4. Maldita estúpida fiesta

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 4 – Maldita estúpida fiesta**

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Gaara se encontraba descansando a solas en la torre más alta de la mansión, cuando de pronto levantó la mirada, y observó con desgano cómo el sol se iba ocultando lentamente en el horizonte, hasta desaparecer por completo. Sí, ya era de noche, lo que significaba que pronto tendría que ir a la plaza central, a esa _estúpida _fiesta.

Maldición_. no _quería ir. Por nada del mundo quería pasar toda la noche en un lugar lleno de personas que seguro lo estarían observando, como si fuera el bicho raro de la ciudad. No. Ya bastante tenía siendo el portador del Shukaku como para encima tener que soportar eso.

Suspiró. Aún no entendía por qué sus hermanos se empeñaban tanto por obligarlo a intentar socializar con la gente, por esforzarse para que las personas lo quisieran. Eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Lo había intentado ya muchas veces, y nunca había logrado nada bueno. Mientras él fuera un monstruo, siempre le tendrían miedo. Y nadie puede querer a un monstruo.

O eso era lo que él pensaba…

.

* * *

En esos mismos momentos, en la primera planta de la mansión, la puerta de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes se abrió de golpe para dar paso a una imponente rubia de ojos verde esmeralda y aspecto impresionante, quien lucía más feliz que nunca.

—Shikamaru, apúrate que tenemos que ir a la… — calló al ver el aspecto somnoliento y desarreglado que tenía el castaño, y al instante enfureció—. ¿Qué haces así vestido? ¿¡Qué acaso no vas a ir a la fiesta?!

—¿Fiesta?¿Cuál fiesta? — preguntó confundido el Nara, para luego estirarse frente a la puerta y bostezar, aún con el cerebro medio dormido. Pero apenas su mente regresó a la tierra, la vista que tuvo frente suyo lo dejó boquiabierto.

En definitiva, el verde le quedaba de maravilla a Temari, pero ese kimono… era un abuso. La prenda que llevaba la Sabaku No lucía tan bien en ella, y le encajaba de tal manera al cuerpo, que de seguro más de uno sufriría un infarto con solo verla. Y si a eso le sumaba lo bello de su rostro, y el suave olor a claveles de su perfume…

_Oh por kamisama, esto me va a traer muchos problemas…_

—¿Cómo que cual fiesta?— cuestionó la Sabaku No—. La fiesta que hemos organizado para recibir a tu delegación a Suna ¿Qué acaso no te dijo nada Ino?

—No, no me dijo nada.

—Esa perra… — susurró débilmente, antes de sonreír fingidamente y continuar—. Seguro que a Ino se le olvidó contarte ¿No crees?.

Shikamaru estaba a punto de contestar, cuando de pronto una voz se le adelantó.

—No, no lo olvidó. — la voz de Chouji, quien ya estaba parado fuera de su habitación, los hizo girarse a ambos. — en realidad lo hizo a propósito.

—¿A propósito? —preguntó confundida la dueña de casa.

—Verás. — el Akimichi pronto inició su explicación. — Si Ino le decía a Shikamaru que había una fiesta para hoy en la noche, lo más probable es que él se desapareciera sin dejar rastro, y que para esta hora no lo pudiéramos encontrar. En cambio, cogiéndolo por sorpresa como lo acabas de hacer, no le das opción de escapar. Tendrá que ir con nosotros.

—Todo fríamente calculado. — se escuchó otra voz femenina hablar de la habitación contigua. — lo has explicado muy bien, Chouji.

—Gracias Ino.

Pronto el Akimichi se hizo a un lado, para dar paso a una joven rubia de espectacular belleza.

Si, en definitiva Ino se había lucido con su aspecto para esa noche. El kimono en fondo azul con flores lilas combinaba a la perfección con el azul cielo de sus ojos y ayudaba a acentuar las curvas de su figura, y el largo cabello levemente recogido con aplicaciones de flores salpicadas le daban un aspecto fresco y juvenil. Su rostro estaba suavemente maquillado, y el perfume que había escogido para la ocasión era de jazmines, suave… pero recordable. En resumen, estaba perfecta.

—¿Y cómo me veo, Shikamaru? —preguntó, bastante confiada en sí misma.

El castaño tardó un poco antes de contestar.

—Mucho maquillaje.

El "dulce" comentario de castaño hizo rabiar en un segundo a Ino, y sonreír divertida a Temari.

—¿Y yo como me veo, Shikamaru?

El Nara le dio una mirada a la mayor, para pronto detenerse en esas cintas que, más que cubrir su busto, solo resaltaban aún más su tamaño. Suspiró antes de hablar.

—Tu escote está muy abajo.

Esta vez, quien rió a sus anchas fue la Yamanaka, mientras que la Sabaku No echó chispas de furia.

Shikamaru metió las manos en los bolsillos y pronto se excusó para ingresar a su habitación y cambiarse, y de paso prepararse psicológicamente para lo que de seguro iba a ser una noche bastante problemática.

.

.

Estando a solas, el castaño maldijo internamente.

No le agradaba en lo más mínimo que ambas chicas se hubieran arreglado tanto para esa noche. Conocía perfectamente a Chouji como para saber que no tardaría mucho en abandonarlo para ir a degustar cuanto plato se le presentara en frente, lo que significaba que él tendría que quedarse a solas con las dos. Y a donde fuera que estuviese con ellas, y por lo increíblemente bien que se veían, de seguro que se iba a terminar ganando muchos problemas…

.

.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Shikamaru salió de su habitación listo para la fiesta. Si, como todo buen macho que se respeta, el castaño atinó a ponerse lo primero que encontró a la mano, que por suerte resultó ser algo bastante apropiado para la ocasión.

—Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?

Sugirió, y al instante los demás asintieron.

El grupo caminó en silencio por el pasillo central de la residencia, hasta que pronto llegaron a la sala de recepción. En ella, encontraron con sorpresa a una persona que al parecer, los estaba esperando.

Parado, de espaldas, y con la mirada bastante distraída, se encontraba en medio de la pequeña sala de recepción un alto shinobi de cabello castaño cenizo y piel tostada, que por el aspecto desarrollado de su físico aparentaba ser bastante mayor que ellos.

_Oh no, los problemas ya comenzaron_, fue lo primero que pensó Shikamaru al verlo, casi adivinando lo que iba a pasar.

—Veo que ya llegaste, Kouta.

Ante el llamado de Temari, el varón pronto se dio la vuelta, revelando su verdadero aspecto.

Al verlo de frente, Ino quedó totalmente impresionada. El shinobi era tan atractivo, que difícilmente podía recordar haber visto algo semejante en su vida. Sus ojos caramelo casi seducían, y las ondas de su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro masculino le daban un aspecto angelical. Pero todo lo angelical se iba al diablo al poner la mirada en semejante cuerpo, tan bien esculpido que hasta dolía no poder tocarlo. En resumen, el tipo era un cuerazo.

Y no parecía para nada ser un viejo aburrido…

—Les presento a Kouta, un amigo mío de la academia. — Temari sonrió satisfecha al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ino, antes de continuar. — Ellos son Shikamaru, Chouji, y ella… ella es Ino, la chica de la que te he estado hablando.

Apenas hizo las presentaciones, el desconocido fijó su mirada en los ojos azul cielo de Ino, e hizo una reverencia. Y en ese momento, la rubia de Konoha dejó de sonreír. _Aquí hay gato encerrado…_

—¿Saben? Pensé que sería bueno conseguir alguien que guiara personalmente a Ino por la ciudad estos días, y nadie mejor que Kouta. — giró hacia la menor con una enorme sonrisa antes de continuar. — ya sabes, no me gustaría que te… perdieras.

Ino entrecerró los ojos y observó seria a su rival, notando el sarcasmo en sus palabras. Pronto optó por seguirle el juego.

—¡Oh! gracias Temari. — habló con un tono dulcete, nada característico en ella. — no sabes cuánto te agradezco el gesto.

—Y eso no es todo. — Continuó sonriente la anfitriona — también pensé que sería bueno que fueran juntos a la fiesta, para que se vayan haciéndose amigos.

De pronto, Ino sintió el enorme impulso de lanzarse sobre Temari y molerla a golpes, pero se contuvo. Ese no era el momento para dejarse llevar… A demás, tenía que admitirlo: la jugada de su rival había sido magistral. _Nada mal, perra…_

—Tú siempre tan considerada, Temari.

_Maldita. Así que me conseguiste una "distracción" para mantenerme alejada de Shikamaru esta noche… _se dijo con molestia, para luego levantar la mirada y echarle una segunda ojeada al enorme shinobi frente a ella. _Pues si cree que con "esto" me va a ganar, está muy equivocada._

—Entonces, ¿Nos vamos? — dijo Ino con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a su acompañante, antes de cogerlo del brazo y jalarlo con fuerza hacia la salida de la residencia, dispuesta a tener una larga y tendida conversación con él.

O si, ella sabría sacarle toda la información al grandulón ese…

.

* * *

Gaara aún se encontraba a solas sobre el techo de la mansión, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad del lugar, cuando de pronto unos ruidos lo alertaron.

Al parecer, pronto dejaría de estar solo.

—Hasta que te encuentro—. Se oyó hablar a una voz masculina tras él.

Gaara no pareció reaccionar al comentario de su hermano, y solo se limitó a observarlo de reojo, con el rostro más serio que de costumbre.

—Vamos Gaara, quita ya esa cara—. Sugirió el mayor— no va a ser tan malo.

Ante el comentario, el pelirrojo se giró fijó sus ojos en los de su hermano, casi fulminandolo con la mirada. Y en ese instante, Kankuro deseó dominar algún jutsu de invisibilidad, teletrasportación, o lo que fuera.

De pronto, unos ruidos llamaron la atención de ambos. Al instante, el menor se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta quedar peligrosamente al borde de la construcción, seguido por su hermano mayor. Y ambos se quedaron observando con interés hacia la puerta de la mansión, esperando que algo ocurriera…

En el primer piso, pudieron ver de pronto como la puerta principal de la casa era abierta con fuerza por una joven de larga cabellera rubia y figura impactante, quien avanzaba dando grandes zancadas y jalando lo que parecía ser un shinobi bastante sorprendido, uno que ambos conocían a la perfección.

—¿Quén no es ese Kouta? — preguntó Kankuro. No obtuvo respuesa de su hermano.

Éste, al parecer, estaba concentrado en otras cosas…

—Ehm… ¿Y quien es esa? Se vé muy desesperada por salir con el tipo ese… —comentó. La mirada gélida que le dio su hermano le hizo entender que era mejor que se quedara cayado.

Resignado, Gaara pronto sacudió la cabeza y luego fijó su mirada en Ino, y en la escena frente a él. Si, lucía _hermosa_, más que cualquier otra chica que hubiera visto antes en su vida, pero su actitud era… decepcionante. La rubia se veía tan entusiasmada sujetando con fuerza la mano del amigo de Temari, que por un momento sintió que perdía todo su encanto.

—Solo es una rubia tonta—. Habló con desprecio, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

—Será una rubia tonta, pero no está nada mal. — comentó el mayor, para luego observar sonriente a su hermano. Apenas lo vió, la sonrisa se le borró del dostro. —Bueno, ya entendí—. dijo, para luego comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la torre.—. Me voy antes de que termine sirviéndote de saco de entrenamiento. Pero recuerda esto: Es tu obligación ir a la fiesta.

Luego de decir eso, el mayor se fue.

Gaara resopló hondo y observó como su hermano mayor desaparecía en una nube de humo, y lo dejaba solo. Si, al parecer, aún tenía el efecto de alejar a las personas de él, algo que no podía evitar. Pero en algunos casos, tenía que admitir que aquello le ayudaba mucho.

Resignado, se sentó y giró su mirada hacia el cielo, para volver a observar las estrellas… solo.

_Ino…_

En realidad, le había puesto muchas esperanzas a la rubia kunoichi de Konoha. La tenía en mente como una joven con mucha fuerza, valor y coraje. Y mucha, pero mucha imprudencia. Solo eso podia explicar que alguien como ella se atreviera a retar a alguien como él: a Sabaku No Gaara, lo que hasta cierto punto, le había impresionado. Pero luego de lo que había visto minutos atrás…

_Maldición_.

La rubia se veía tan entusiasmada de la mano del tipo ese, el mismo por el que todas las chicas de la ciudad se morían por salir, que pronto sintió que le perdía respeto. Había supuesto que Ino poseía mucha más personalidad como para terminar cayendo en la aburrida rutina de niña tonta enamoradiza que salta ante la estrella del momento, pero por lo visto, se había equivocado.

Si, estaba decepcionado de Ino.

Más que eso, estaba furioso.

Pero ese era un tema que pronto tendría que olvidar. Tendría que aprender a olvidarse de esa rubia escandalosa y de sus multiples personalidades, para enfocar su mente en buscar una manera de librarse de su problema del momento: Encontrar la manera de librarase de tener que ir a _esa maldita estúpida fiesta._

.

.

De pronto, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a escasos metros de la residencia del Kazekage, una joven de larga cabellera dorada se encontraba caminando a solas con un shinobi de aspecto impresionante y cuerpo de ensueño, al que estaba ignorando por completo. En esos momentos, ella tenia otros problemas más importantes que solucionar…

—¿Dime qué te dió Temari para que salieras conmigo esta noche?

La pregunta de la pequeña y aparentemente frágil rubia cogió por sorpresa al enorme shinobi.

—Nada—. contestó él—. Ella es mi amiga y le estoy haciendo un favor.

—¿A cambio de qué?

Kouta rodó de ojos antes de contestar, maldiciendo internamente la astucia de las mujeres.

—Ya te lo dije. Nada.

—Mientes.

El shinobi de pronto resopló hondo, sintiendose frustrado.A primera vista, Ino le había parecido solo una tonta rubia descerebrada más, una de esas que siempre se le terminaban lanzando encima pidiéndole que las hiciera su novia. Pero al parecer, se había equivocado por completo.

—Y qué te hace pensar que miento— preguntó.

—Que con el tiempo, he llegado a la conclusión de que las personas nunca hacen nada sin esperar algo a cambio. Y no me creo eso de que tú estés saliendo conmigo solo por hacerle un favor a Temari, porque nadie en el mundo sale con una chica que no conoce solo porque una amiga se lo pide, salvo a que...

De pronto, Ino saltó sorprendida y abrió los ojos de golpe, para luego fijarlos con interés en Kouta. Y en un segundo, todo le quedó claro. O si, de seguro a él le gustaba Temari.

Y eso podría servirle de mucho…

—¿Sabes? esto es gracioso—. Comentó, segura de si misma—. Tu y yo aquí discutiendo como un par de idiotas, mientras que Shikamaru y Temari se divierten de lo lindo en la fiesta, los dos… solos. Porque estoy segura que a estas alturas, Chouji ya los dejó a solas y se fue a algún puesto de dangos para comer algo.

Las palabras de Ino pronto llamaron la atención del varón.

—Un momento, ¿Quien es ese… Shikamaru? — preguntó, con el tono serio de voz.

Al instante, Ino sonrió.

—Pues el chico con el que dejamos a Temari a solas, ¿No lo recuerdas?

El alto shinobi tardó un poco en recordar. _¿Acaso se refiere al… flaquito cabeza de piña?_

—Eso no me… importa— . Contestó, en un mal intento por disimular su molestia.

—¡Oh, si! Estoy segura que NO te importa—. Continuó ella—. Que Temari salga a solas con OTRO gracias a TU AYUDA no te debe importar en lo más mínimo.

De pronto, el varón gruñó y apretó los puños con fuerza, dejando ver como las venas se le marcaban alrededor de sus musculosos brazos. Si, estaba comenzando a enojarse…

—Yo… confío en Temari.

La respuesta del shinobi decepcionó aún más a la kunoichi. _¿Acaso es tan lento?,_ se dijo, decepcionada. Al parecer, tendría que ser mucho más directa con él.

—Mira… dejémonos de rodeos. A ti te gusta Temari, ¿No es cierto? — preguntó. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, prosiguió. — Pues a mí me gusta Shikamaru. ¿Y sabes qué? Acabamos de cometer el peor error de nuestras vidas al dejarlos solos—. Observó con malicia al shinobi antes de continuar—. En este momento podrían estar ya formalizando su compromiso. Ojalá y nos inviten a la boda…

De pronto, el rostro del shinobi se llenó de ira. Comenzó a atar cabos sueltos, y pronto todo le quedó claro. _Maldita sea, ella tiene razón_. Temari le había pedido que mantuviera a la chica de Konoha lejos de ella porque decía que no la soportaba y que siempre la andaba molestando, pero eso no había sido del todo cierto. En realidad, lo que quería era quedarse a solas con el enano idiota ese. _¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?_.

Molesto, volvió a agachar la mirada para fijarlos en los ojos azul cielo de Ino, y habló.

—Y entonces… ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

Ino esbozó una enorme sonrisa, satisfecha ante la disposición de Kouta. Si, el tipo podía verse muy grandote y todo, pero en el fondo, era tan fácil de manipular como cualquier otro hombre. Y pronto ella sabría sacarle provecho al asunto… Porque ella no iba a permitir que Temari se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente.

.

* * *

Horas más tarde…

El reloj de la ciudad acababa de dar las 8 de la noche, y con ello se daba inicio oficial a la fiesta de recibimiento de la delegación de Konoha a Suna.

En el lugar se habían congregado miles de personas: habitantes de la ciudad, shinobis, personalidades, y todos los miembros de la delegación visitante; todos atentos a la espera del inicio de la ceremonia de apertura. Y como era de esperarse, en un ambiente especial en medio de la plaza, se encontraban las más importantes figuras de la ciudad, entre ellos, Sabaku No Gaara.

De pronto, el pelirrojo se levantó.

.

.

—Hay no. No me digan que va a hablar.

—Bah, seguro que no dice más de dos palabras y... — de pronto, Shikamaru cayó al reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz. _Ino…_

Se giró lentamente, y observó con temor a la persona que tenía al lado suyo, deseando internamente haberse equivocado. No lo había hecho. En efecto, la que estaba parada al lado suyo era nada más ni nada menos que Ino, acompañada de su supuesta cita, y ambos llevaban una enorme sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro, mientras los observaban tanto a él como a Temari.

_Mendokusai. Esto va a ser aún más problemático de lo que pensé…_

—Ino... —susurró acusador el castaño— puedo saber, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? pues aquí asistiendo a una fiesta, ¿Y tu?

A su lado, Temari se volteó molesta y se dispuso a reprender al castaño por hacer tanto ruido. Pronto se arrepentiría de ello…

—¿Puedes callarte Shika... — calló al momento de ver que no estaban solos—. Ino, Kouta, puedo saber... ¿Qué hacen por acá?

Esta vez, quien contestó fue el varón.

—¿Nosotros? aquí asistiendo a una fiesta.

Temari abrió los ojos con sorpresa y quedó boquiabierta ante la respuesta que acababa de recibir. Jamás en su vida Kouta le había hablado en aquel tono, y mucho menos había faltado a su palabra. Él le había prometido que mantendría a Ino lejos durante toda la fiesta, y ahora resultaba que la traía justo a su lado. Algo andaba mal.

Confundida, desvió su mirada hacia Ino, y pronto pudo ver como ésta le sonreía victoriosa y hasta le hacía ojitos. Maldita sea. Seguro que ella le había lavado el cerebro a su amigo. Pero ella no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente…

—Que lindos, ¿Vinieron a hacernos compañía? — preguntó, fingiendo alegría y felicidad total. Nadie se lo creyó.

—Fíjate que sí— contestó la Yamanaka, tan fingida como ella—. es que nos dio tanta pena imaginarlos solos, que pensamos que podríamos venir con ustedes. Ya saben, una cita... doble.

—Ah, qué lindo detalle—. Agregó Temari, para luego volver a fijar la mirada en Ino. Y de en ese momento, la sonrisa se les borró del rostro a ambas.

Las rubias se miraron desafiantes por largos segundos, ignorando por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

De pronto, las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir.

Si, al parecer la ceremonia había finalizado. Pero los verdaderos problemas, estaban a punto de comenzar…

—¿Nos vamos?

Sugirió en tono imperante la Sabaku No, justo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar…

.

* * *

Una hora mas tarde, la situación se había vuelto insoportable.

El festival en sí estaba yendo de maravillas. La gente a su alrededor sonréía y conversaba en forma amena, los shinobis intercambiaban opiniones en forma pacífica y hasta entretenida, y los niños corrían alegremente por los alrededores. En genera todos parecían pasarla muy bien.

Solo un par de personas estaban viviendo el peor momento de sus vidas…

Shikamaru y Temari habían estado siendo seguidos tan fielmente por Kouta e Ino, que casi sentían que no podían ni respirar. Si se detenían a ver el show de las marionetas, ellos se detenían también. Si Temari le pedía ganar un muñeco de trapo a Shikamaru para ella, Ino hacía lo mismo. Si ambos se detenían a comer potres en un puesto, los otros dos se detenían a su lado y hasta pedían lo mismo para ellos...

Solo faltaba que terminaran tropezándose con la misma piedra con la que ellos se tropezaran.

.

De pronto, la rubia de la arena se detuvo. Había llegado a su límite, y no estaba dispuesta a soportar más. Molesta, jaló a Shikamaru hacia ella, y lo retó…

—Si tú no solucionas esto ahora mismo, yo lo haré.

Shikamaru escuchó con terror como Temari le amenazaba abiertamente. Luego, vió como ella se giraba y observaba con furia a Ino, decidida a encararla y contarle toda la verdad. _No, aun no es tiempo…_ se dijo con preocupación el castaño, para luego avanzar hacia la rubia de la arena y cogerla de la mano, y detenerla. Sí, él también comenzaba a perder la paciencia con Ino, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su amiga. Y lo último que quería, era herirla.

—Espera—. suplicó. — Tengo… una idea.

Temari soltó un sonoro suspiró antes de contestar.

—Te escucho.

.

.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde…

—¿Dónde diablos están?

—No tengo idea.

—¿¡Cómo que no tienes idea?!

Ino estaba en esos momentos más furiosa e insoportable que nunca, buscando desesperada a Shikamaru y Temari, quienes habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué acaso no los ves?!¿¡Tan grandote y no puedes verlos entre la multitud?!

Ino observó espectante a Kouta, para luego verlo negar con la cabeza. No había rastro de ellos. _Maldición. _Había estado tan convencida de que su plan marcharía a la perfección, que no se había imaginado que algo así podría pasar. Que Shikamaru y Temari se desaparecieran juntos como lo habían hecho, frustraba todo intento suyo por permanecer en medio de ellos y separarlos.

_Maldita ciudad, nada me sale bien aquí…_

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que mejor los busco afuera. Seguro que Temari se llevó a Shikamaru a algún lugar oscuro a hacerle sabe Dios qué atrocidades...

Kouta escuchó con sorpresa las palabras de la joven, invocando toda la paciencia del mundo antes de comenzar a seguirla. Al parecer, eso no le agradó mucho a ella.

—¿Por qué me sigues? — preguntó molesta, sin voltear a verlo—. Servirás de más ayuda si vas por el otro lado, así podremos cubrir más terreno y…

Kouta apetó los puños con fuerza antes de gruñir, molesto. Si antes le había parecido una locura total hacerle caso a una niña inmadura como ella, seguir a su lado le parecía aún peor. Sin embargo, aún debía cumplir con vigilarla….

—Se supone que debo cuidarte— la cortó, antes de continuar. —Temari me dijo que no conoce bien Suna, así que...

—Sé perfectamente como cuidarme sola—. Habló enfurecida Ino, para luego voltearse y observar molesta al varón—. Lo que te dijo Temari, fue solo otra forma más que encontró para humillarme.

—De todas formas, no creo que sea bueno que salgas sola. Será mejor que vayamos juntos a…

—¡Te he dicho que no! — gritó con furia ella, llamando rápidamente la atención de todos. Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso—. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

El varón respiró profundo ante el grito de la rubia, intentando conservar la calma y razonar la situación a su favor. Lo último que quería en esos momentos, era ganarse un pleito. A demás, si ella decía que podía cuidarse sola, debía ser cierto. No por gusto debía ser una kunoichi de Konoha. Y por último, ya estaba bastante cansado de toda esa situación.

—Como quieras.

Apenas dijo eso, el varón se dio la vuelta, y se marchó.

Y luego de verlo desaparecer, Ino también hizo lo mismo, y salió del lugar.

Sola.

Sola, en una ciudad que apenas conocía, y en la que fácilmente podría perderse…

.

.

* * *

En esos mismos momentos, en medio del desierto…

Unas sombras se estaban moviendo en esos momentos sobre las arenas que rodeaban la ciudad, peligrosamente…

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que hacía mucho que otra persona ya los había detectado. Uno que no permitiría que lastimaran a nadie en su ciudad.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

A continuación, les dejo un extracto del siguiente capítulo:

_"Ino intentó forcejear, pero pronto el varón la hizo retroceder hasta terminar acorralándola contra el muro tras ella, apretándola con su cuerpo..."_

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leer este fic. Disculpen la tardanza con este capítulo, pero los problemas me siguen. He retirado las advertencias que había dejado al subir este capítulo porque asumo que ya todos debieron haberlas leído. Así, para las personas que pasen a leer este fic por primera vez, no habrá muchas dificultades.

Saludos a todos, y gracias por comprender.


	5. Monstruo

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 5 – Monstruo**

**.**

—¡Aggg! ¡Cómo odio Suna!— gritó con fuerza la Yamanaka, al darse cuenta que acababa de entrar, nuevamente, en otra calle que nunca antes había visto en su vida.

Y en esa situación llevaba desde hacía más de dos horas...

En efecto, estaba total y completamente perdida. Sola y desorientada en una ciudad que no conocía en absoluto. Pero ella aún continuaba firme, convencida de que en cualquier momento encontraría el camino de regreso a la mansión, a la plaza, o… a donde fuera.

Sin embargo, el estar perdida no era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos...

—¡Maldita Temari! ¡Y estúpido Shikamaru! ¡¿Como pudo hacerme esto?!

Gritó de la frustración, totalmente enfurecida. Descubrir que Temari había logrado salirse con la suya y se había llevado a su mejor amigo, justo en frente de sus narices, no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Y de solo imaginar qué clase de cosas estaría haciendo en esos dos en ese momento, no le hacía gracia en absoluto.

Estaba tan concentrada en maldecir y odiar a la rubia kunoichi de la arena, que sin darse cuenta dobló por una esquina y se introdujo, accidentalmente, en un pasaje bastante oscuro y desolado, uno que ni en su sano juicio osaría entrar. Pero cuando se dió cuenta de donde estaba, palideció.

Tragó saliva y estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar sobre sus propios pasos, cuando de pronto observó hacia el fondo, y se encontró con una calle bastante amplia, una que le pareció familiar. Esperanzada, sonrió y pronto corrió hacia dicho lugar, pero cuando llegó, todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. Y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a los límites de la Suna. Justo frente a las enormes murallas que protegían la ciudad.

—¡Oh por Kamisama! Debe ser mi subconsciente que insiste en que me vaya de este maldito lugar…

Comentó con desgano, para luego avanzar lentamente hacia la enorme pared de piedra, y terminar estrellando en ella su frente. Luego, comenzó a golpear con fuerza la sólida roca con sus puños, más enfurecida que nunca.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Odio esta maldita ciudad!— gritó, odiándose a sí misma por su torpeza—. ¡Todo me sale mal! ¡Y encima estoy perdida! ¿Y ahora que hago? que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago...

Y continuó gritando en forma escandalosa por largos segundos, hasta que de pronto una voz la mandó callar.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? Comienzas a irritarme...

De pronto, Ino se detuvo de golpe y sonrió esperanzada, pero cuando pudo reconocer al dueño de dicha voz, su entusiasmo pronto terminó abandonándola por completo. _¡Oh no! Esto no puede estar pasándome… _se dijo, aún más desalentada y molesta que antes. Si hasta entonces había considerado que lo último que necesitaba para arruinar su día era tener que admitir que estaba perdida, se había equivocado. Encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku No Gaara, y tener que pedirle ayuda, era mucho peor que eso...

Pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Estaba perdida, y él era la única persona que en ese momento podía ayudarle.

Resignada, respiró hondo y pronto comenzó a buscarlo por los alrededores, pero no encontró nada. Se giró un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado. Asustada, estaba dispuesta a alzar la voz y comenzar a llamarlo a gritos, cuando de pronto éste se le adelantó.

—¡Aquí arriba!— le avisó, evidenciando desgano en su voz.

Obediente, Ino levantó la mirada hacia la parte superior de la muralla, y pronto su mirada se topó con la imagen del pelirrojo, quien parecía no prestarle atención.

Al verlo, se quedó boquiabierta.

El shinobi se encontraba sentado al borde superior de la enorme muralla, apoyado de espaldas sobre uno de los bordes de las puertas de la ciudad, con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca y la mirada fija en el horizonte. Suaves corrientes de aire surcaban a su alrededor, haciendo flotar sus vestimentas y despeinándolo ligeramente; y la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba levemente su rostro, dándole un aire de misterio y encanto sin igual. En definitiva, se veía increíblemente guapo.

Pero no por eso, dejaba de ser un pedante engreído.

—¿Acaso eres dueño de la ciudad?— le habló desfiante, cogiéndolo por sorpresa—. ¿No, Cierto? Entonces no tienes derecho a callarme.

Gaara levantó una ceja sorprendido, ante la impertinencia de la joven. No recordaba que alguna vez alguien le hubiera hablado así.

—No, pero pronto seré el Kazekage. ¿Eso cuenta?— contestó, esperando un contraataque por parte de ella.

—Puede ser…—. Cedió la rubia —. Pero ser jefe de un estado no te conviete en su dueño. ¿O si?

—Buen punto —. contestó con frialdad, para luego girar a sus alrededores y gruñir ante un mal presentimiento—. Creo que... será mejor te vayas de aquí.

Ino bufó molesta ante la orden del shinobi, ignorando su seriedad.

—¿Y por qué tengo que irme? ¿Acaso solo tú puedes estar aquí y ahora?

—Podría decirse que sí.— contestó serio. Algo no andaba bien, casi lo podía respirar en el aire—. Creo que... sería mejor que vuelvas a la cosa esa que están haciendo en la plaza, y te alejaras de este lugar.

Ino no pareció notar la preocupación en el varón.

—¿Hablas de la fiesta de bienvenida? Pues a mí ya no me interesa volver a ese sitio y... — cayó al notar cierto detalle —¡Hey!, ¡Un momento!, ¿Qué no estabas tú ahí? ¿Y en medio de la plaza? ¿En esa estúpida fiesta?

El shinobi desvió su mirada hacia Ino, y sonrió despectivamente ante su inocencia. Pero no podía culparla. Ella, como todos los demás, había caído en su trampa.

—En verdad que eres tonta—. contestó—. Lo que viste en la plaza no era yo, era un clon de arena—. Explicó escuetamente, para pronto volver a fijar su atención en los alrededores. Estaba casi seguro que algo malo ocurriría pronto.

Preocupado, observó nuevamente a Ino, para encontrarla a punto de decir algo. Rápidamente se le adelantó.

—No hables.

Y otra vez, el shinobi volvió a callarla. Aquello no pareció agradarle mucho a la rubia.

—Pues yo hablo cuanto se me dé la gana—. Le retó, colocando las manos en las caderas y observándolo aún más desafiante que antes, con esa esa seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba.

El pelirrojo pronto se quedó sin palabras ante la impertinencia de la rubia. Tenía tan poca experiencia tratando con las personas, que estaba casi convencido que ésa no era una actitud normal, y menos cuando se trataba de alguien hablándo con él. A decir verdad, no recordaba que alguien alguna vez se hubiera atrevido a hablarle en aquel tono, con tanto valor y coraje. Pero tenía que admitir que tampoco recordaba haber conocido antes en su vida a alguien similar a Ino. Esa chica era única. Especial.

Y tan irreverente como ella sola.

Quien sabe, quizás, podría resultar muy divertido doblegar ese carácter tan fiero…

—¿Sabes? Yo podría hacer que te callaras... para siempre.

De inmediato, el shinobi dio un hábil salto para luego aparecer repentinamente a escasos metros de la florista, y se quedó observándola fíjamente.

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pronto retrocedió, por puro instinto, al ver a Gaara aparecer tan de repente frente a ella. De pronto, su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado, y sintió que las manos le sudaban frío, de los nervios. _Peligro, peligro, peligro.._. se repitió mentalmente, tomando recién conciencia de su situacíón. Se encontraba a solas, perdida, en un lugar que apenas conocía, y con el tipo más peligroso y letal de toda la ciudad.

Pero no por eso, se iba a dejar amedrentar tan fácilmente.

—¿A si? — pregunto irónica, fingiendo seguridad, a pesar de que por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo. — Pues… me gustaría ver que lo hicieras.

Ante la respuesta de la rubia, Gaara entreabrió y cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, confundido. _¿Acaso esa chica quería morir tan pronto?_, _¿O será que está loca?_

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. _Un momento, ¿Qué hace Ino en este lugar y a estas horas de la noche, y sola?¿Y donde está kouta?._ La conversación con Ino había resultado tan interesante, que había terminado olvidándose por completo de lo que había visto horas atrás.

—¿Acaso tan mala fué tu cita?— preguntó, cambiando su expresión al instante.

—¿Cuál cita? — Ino tardó un poco en recordar… — Ah, ¿Te refieres a Kouta? Pues… buena pregunta. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo donde lo dejé, y… — de pronto, calló—. Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes que tenía una cita?

Gaara desvió la mirada antes de contestar.

—Yo… los ví cuando salían de la mansión.

—Pues deberías dejar de espiar a la gente— contestó ella, molesta. No le agradaba para nada la idea de no poder tener un poco de privacidad.

—¿Espiar? —preguntó él, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención.

El shinobi observó con el rabillo del ojo hacia un lado, notando un movimiento inusual en el ambiente. Aprovechando sus habilidades de manipulación de la arena, pronto concentró su chacra en ella para incrementar al máximo sus sentidos, y con molestia pudo confirmar pronto sus sospechas. Si, algo malo, _muy_ malo, estaba por ocurrir.

Volvió su mirada a la rubia, para notar como ella se disponía a retarlo nuevamente. Eso solo terminaría delatando su posición. Tenía que detenerla, y rápido.

Ino estaba a pundo de decir algo, cuando de pronto sintió como la fuerte mano de Gaara se posicionaba sobre su boca, callándola. Intentó forcejear, pero pronto sintió con impotencia como el varón se colocaba frente a ella y la obligaba a retroceder, hasta terminar acorrándola contra el muro tras ella, apretándola con su cuerpo. Y luego de eso, vió con sorpresa como la arena alrededor de ambos comenzaba a cubrirlos rápidamente, encerrándolos por completo.

.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, sobre una de las terrazas de la residencia del Kazekage…

—Me siento culpable—. Una voz masculina rompió repentinamente el silencio de la noche.

—Pues no deberías…— otra voz le contestó. — tú no has hecho nada malo.

Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban en esos momentos recostados de espaldas sobre un amplio techo de una de las torres de la enorme mansión, con la mirada fija en el hermoso cielo salpicado de estrellas que cubría en esos momentos la ciudad, y disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad de estar a solas. Aunque eso no duraría mucho...

Hacía mucho que habían llegado a dicho lugar, luego de dejar una buena cantidad de clones de sombra en su lugar para mantener bastante distraidos tanto a Ino como a Kouta. Si, tal y como lo había supuesto el castaño, no les fué muy difícil engañarlos. Solo tuvieron que intercambiar identidades por unos instantes, crear unos cuantos clones en el lugar, y luego dejarlos como carnada. Muy simple, pero efectivo.

Sin embargo, el castaño no dejaba de sentir remordimiento por haber dejado sola a su amiga…

—En serio, ¿No crees que ya deberían haber vuelto? — preguntó, ante un incómodo presentimiento. Hacía no más de unos cuantos minutos que habían visto llegar a Chouji, y por lo que podían ver desde el lugar donde estaban, la fiesta ya estaba a punto de terminar…

—Confía en mí—. Habló seria la mayor—. Le dije a Kouta que se quedara con ella y que la cuidara.

—También le pediste que entretuviera a Ino toda la noche y la mantuviera lejos de nosotros, y no lo hizo.

De pronto, Temair palideció. ¿Tan rápido había captado Shikamaru cuál había sido su plan inicial? Se preguntó. Bueno, tenía que admitir que era un plan bastante obvio, tanto que hasta Ino lo había captado a la primera. Pero que al final no terminó resulando como ella lo esperaba…

—Bueno, en realidad… no sé porqué no me hizo caso esta vez—.Comentó, aún aturdida por lo que había ocurrido en la plaza. — Siempre me ha sido muy leal. Siempre ha hecho lo que digo, pero lo de hoy…

—¿Sabes? Yo conozco a alguien que puede cambiar a cualquier persona en menos de un minuto. Su nombre es Yamanaka Ino. ¿Quieres que te la presente?

La Sabaku No bufó molesta ante el sarcasmo del genio. Si, era de suponer que Ino había hecho algo para cambiar de parecer a su amigo y obligarlo a hacer lo que ella deseara, pero jamás imaginó tanto poder de manipulación en la rubia. Al parecer, Ino había resultado ser una caja llena de sorpresas; muchas de esas, bastante desagradables para ella. Pero no por eso iba a permitir que le terminara arruinando la noche con su… novio.

A demás, aún tenía un asunto muy importante que tratar con él…

—Está bien, entiendo el punto—. Comentó, para luego girarse hacia el chico al lado de ella, y fruncir el ceño—. pero eso no es lo que nos trajo hasta aquí, ¿O me equivoco?

Shikamaru tragó saliva y pronto desvió la mirada hacia el cielo despejado, antes de respirar hondo y encomendarse a los santos. Se suponía que esa noche tendría una larga y tendida discusión con Temari sobre su "situación" y sobre Ino, tema que de seguro terminaría provocándole más de un dolor de cabeza.

Pero al parecer, _nada_ iba a librarlo de tamaña discusión…

Nada, excepto el sonido de una alarma que de pronto comenzó a sonar, llamando al instante la atención de todos en la ciudad.

_Gracias, Kamisama. Te debo una._

Aliviado, el castaño pronto se volteó hacia donde se suponía estaba Temari, pero no la encontró. La rubia ya se había levantado, y en esos momentos, se encontraba observando con suma preocupación hacia un punto en particular, en medio de la ciudad. Un grupo de shinobis se había reunido en una calle cercana, y estaban recibiendo órdenes de su superior. Pero lo que le llamó la atención, fué ver a cierto integrante en aquel grupo, uno que no esperaba ver en esos momentos, y a solas…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado el castaño.

—Es Kouta, él… — tardó unos segundos en voltear a ver a Shikamaru, con el rostro aflijido— está reunido con el equipo de vigilancia, y Ino no está con él. No la veo por ningún lado.

En un instante, el Nara palideció.

—¡Maldición!— gritó enfadado, antes de voltearse y partir.

Y casi al instante, Temari tragó saliva y lo siguió, tanto o más preocupada que él, _sintiéndose culpable…_

.

.

* * *

Desde el exterior, se podía ver un gran bloque de ladrillos sobresaliendo ligeramente del resto, a modo de decoración o algo similar. Pero en el interior, otra era la situación.

Ino sintió que el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente y que su cuerpo se estremecía ante la presión que el shinobi estaba ejerciendo sobre ella, de forma dominante. Nunca antes había sentido el cuerpo de un hombre tan cerca de ella, y menos aún en circunstancias similares. Y mucho menos aún, el cuerpo de alguien como Gaara.

No sabía que pensar, o qué decir, o qué hacer... no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, o qué iba a pasar...

Levántó la mirada con temor hacia el shinobi, y observó su rostro. Estaba tan serio que hasta daba miedo.

_Oh no, me va a matar…._

Estaba a punto de gritar, cuando de pronto él la detuvo.

—Shhhh, no hagas ruido—. Le advirtió él, ignorándo por completo el terror en la chica. Estaba más preocupado otros asuntos... —Quédate aquí.

En un instante, el shinobi se giró y atravesó con extrema facilidad la pared que había formado tras ambos, dejando sola a Ino. Ella intentó seguirlo, pero solo terminó chocándose contra la endurecida arena.

De pronto, sintió una serie de pasos acercándose al lugar. Se trataba de un grupo bastante numeroso. _Maldición, ¿Qué está pasando?_ se preguntó, preocupada, notando recién el peligro que se venía. Sin otra opción, se limitó a pegar el oido a la pared, y escuchar atenta.

Los ruidos en el exterior de comenzaron a intensificarse. Casi podían sentirse a unos cuantos metros de ella, dentro de la misma Suna...

De pronto, una voz fuerte dió la orden de atacar. Si, acababa de comenzar a librarse una cruenta batalla.

Ino se concentró, y con terror pudo escuchar cómo varias personas se lanzaban entre gritos y otros hacia un punto en particular, para luego ser lanzadas por los aires y terminar cayendo pesados contra el suelo y los alrededores. Incluso, pudo sentir como algunos de los cuerpos chocaban contra la pared de arena que la estaba protegiendo en esos momentos, para luego rebotar y terminar en el suelo.

_¿Que rayos… está pasando?._

La batalla no tardó mucho en empeorar. Pronto pudo sentir como la tierra temblaba ante los constantes golpes, y como algunas de las construcciones de los alrededores comenzaban a caer, producto de la encarnizada pelea. Y los no tardaron en incrementarse. Casi podía sentirlos al lado suyo...

Si, la pelea debía estar poniendose muy violenta. Podía _sentirlo_.

Se trataba de una encarnizada batalla. Muchos contra uno. Todos, contra… Gaara.

_O por Dios… _

—_Gaara, ¡Déjame salir!_ — gritó aterrada, preocupada por el shinobi.

Nadie le hizo caso.

La batalla continuó tanto o peor de lo que ella podía siquiera estar imaginandose, por minutos que se le hicieron largos e interminables, ante la angustia de por no poder siquiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, ni cuál era el estado de Gaara en esos momentos…

Hasta que de pronto, el ruido a su alrededor cesó.

.

* * *

Una serie de ruidos estrepitosos acompañados de temblores alertaron tanto a Shikamaru como a Temari, quienes se detuvieron al instante a investigar. No tardaron mucho en identificar de donde provenían aquellos ruidos: La entrada a la ciudad.

—Vamos…

La Sabaku No no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la decisión en el rostro del Nara, quien estaba más que dispuesto a encontrar Ino. _¿Acaso… tanto se preocupa por ella?_ Se pregunto, sintiendo un leve atisbo de envidia por su contraparte rubia de Konoha. Ver a Shikamaru tan preocupado como se veía por Ino le causaba un fuerte punzón en el pecho, unos celos que no hacían más que hacerla sentir culpable.

Tenía que haber supuesto que siempre sería así, que él siempre reaccionaría de ese modo tratándose de ella. Después de todo, Ino no dejaba de ser su _mejor amiga_.

Y algo malo le llegaba a pasar a ella, Shikamaru jamás se lo perdonaría.

Resignada, agachó la mirada con tristeza, y pronto corrió tras el castaño.

.

* * *

—Gaara-sama, ¿Está bien?

Ino escuchó de pronto la voz de un shinobi que se acercaba a preguntar por el pelirrojo.

Si, los refuerzos habían llegado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gaara ya se había encargado de la situación hacía mucho.

—Si—. Escuchó contestar al éste.

De pronto, la estructura que hasta ese momento había estado cubriendo a la Yamanaka, se desintegró. Y apenas estuvo libre, Ino observó preocupada el escenario frente a ella.

Lo que vió, la dejó aterrada.

Por lo menos debían haber unos cincuenta cuerpos arrojados en los alrededores, todos de hábiles y experimentados shinobis, guerreros que nada pudieron hacer ante la sorprendente habilidad y fuerza del Sabaku No. Algunos cuerpos estaban mutilados, otros solo sangrantes. Otros… muertos. Y en los alrededores, podía ver como varias de las construcciones que rodeaban la zona habían colapsado por la batalla. Incluso una gran extensión de la muralla de la ciudad, la que quedaba al otro lado de donde estaba ella, se había venido abajo.

Y todo estaba bañado de sangre. Mucha sangre.

Y en medio de todo ese infierno de muerte y destrucción, solo una persona se alzaba parada, sin ningún rasguño, intacta_. Sabaku No_ _Gaara._

Ino observó preocupada al pelirrojo y titubeó antes de dar un paso hacia él. Su mirada gélida la obligó a detenerse, a no avanzar más. A mantenerse lejos de él... a salvo.

De pronto, el pelirrojo habló.

—Lléven a Yamanaka-san a la mansión, y luego limpien este desastre.

Tan impactada como estaba, no fue consciente cuando una mano la cogió del brazo. Observó una vez más los cuerpos en el suelo, y prono sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella. _¿Cómo puede alguien ser capaz de tanta muerte?_ Se preguntó, aterrada.

Desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia Gaara, y pudo ver como éste caminaba frío e indomable entre los cuerpos regados en el suelo, hacia la parte del muro que había sido destruido. Una vez frente al lugar, levantó las manos y comenzó a concentrar chacra hábilmente en ellas; y casi al instante, los bloques solidos de la muralla que se encontraban regados en los alrededores comenzaron a desintegrarse, para luego flotar en el aire y cubrir por completo la extensión de pared que había caido producto de la batalla. Y cinco segundos más tarde, la muralla se encontraba reconstruida por completo.

_Sorprendente_. Y también… _atemorizante_.

Ino tragó saliva y pronto devolvió su mirada hacia el camino de regreso, cuando de pronto una persona apareció frente a ella. Sí, se trataba de él, el mismo al que ella tanto había insistido en seguir durante toda la noche. _Shikamaru_. Sin embargo, en esos momentos… ya poco le importaba tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

—Ino, ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó su amigo, preocupado al verla tan pálida. La rubia solo se limitó a asentir.

—Necesitas algo o…

Ella negó. No tenía ánimos para discutir o para solicitar algo. Lo único que deseaba era alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

Hacia su habitación.

Para descansar.

Y mantenerse lo más alejada posible de ese… _monstruo_.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

Muchas gracias a todos por su seguir leyendo este fic, y por sus comentarios. Aquí tienen el capítulo 5.

Gaara aún tiene al Ichibi dentro, y para pelear sigue siendo implacable con el enemigo, pero Ino nunca antes había visto a alguien como él en su vida, y recién es consciente de todo el peligro que corre al lado de él. ¿Logrará surgir algo entre ellos?

Como ya había dicho antes, este fic no será específicamente de acción, sin embargo siempre terminaré colocando algo en el fic porque, como se trata de un mundo ninja, creo que no se puede evitar.

Saludos a todos.


	6. El entrenamiento: Resistencia cero

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 6 – El entrenamiento: Resistencia cero**

**.**

Aún era de noche en la ciudad de Suna, pero el sol no tardaría mucho en salir. Y cuando eso ocurriera, ciertos shinobis tendrían que salir a la entrada de la mansión para su revisión diaria con su capitan de turno: Araki Rikuto.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde aquel ataque frustrado en la entrada de Suna, pero ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La batalla había sido cruenta y sangrienta, y muchos edificios de los alrededores habían terminado colapsando debido al gran poder que se liberó durante la pelea, pero al parecer, ya todo había sido ya reconstruido, y los ciudadanos ya habían olvidado el hecho.

Si, la vida había vuelto a ser normal para todos en Suna. O al menos, para casi todos…

.

.

.

.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!

Gritó de pronto una hermosa rubia de enormes ojos azul cielo, al momento de despertarse de golpe sobre su cama, en medio de la noche. Estaba tiesa, aterrada, con las manos apretando con fuerza las blancas sábanas de su cama y la mirada perdida en el vacío, mientras que pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y cuerpo, y su respiración tardaba en regresar a la normalidad.

Le tomó un par de segundos ordenar sus ideas, y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

_Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla…_

Si, había tenido nuevamente aquel sueño, el mismo que venía atormentandola desde aquel incidente en la entrada de Suna, la noche en la que pudo contemplar con sus propios ojos, lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser alguien tan poderoso e implacable Sabaku No Gaara.

_Un monstruo. Un monstruo aterrador…_

La escena que presenció aquella noche, había sido sin duda la más escalofriante de toda su vida. Ruinas, sangre, destrucción. Cuerpos mutilados regados por todas partes, gimiendo de dolor y desesperación. Y en medio de aquella escena, se encontraba un Gaara frio en insensible, con una mirada intimidante como nunca antes había visto en su vida. Una mirada capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera.

_Y pensar estuve a punto de enfrentarme a él… _

Recordó, estremeciéndose ante la sola idea. En definitiva, enfrentar al pelirrojo hubiese sido un suicidio total, una tremenda imprudencia, y el error más grande de su vida. De seguro, él la hubiese terminado matando sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, y que una kunoichi representante de la aldea de la Hoja muriera en Suna, solo hubiese causado problemas.

Por donde lo viera, estar cerca del pelirrojo solo representaba peligro para ella.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era mantenerse alejada de él.

Si, eso era lo mejor.

.

.

Aun estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto su mirada se fijó en el reloj de pared colgado frente a ella, y en ese momento dió un brinco del susto.

—¡Maldición! ¡Se me hizo tarde!

Gritó con fuerza, antes de saltar de su cama y correr hacia el baño con prisa para tomar una ducha. Apenas le quedaba tiempo suficiente para alistarse y estar presente para la tan ansiada revisión matutina.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a escasos metros de la habitación de Ino…

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de terminar con unos pergaminos bastante antiguos, cuando de pronto, unos ruidos al otro lado del pasillo llamaron su atención. Incómodo, dejó caer la antigua pieza de papel a un lado de la cama, y se llevó los dedos hasta su frente, suspirando resignado.

Si, se trataba otra vez de ella, de Yamanaka Ino, despertandose a gritos al otro lado del pasillo como lo venía haciendo desde el incidente en la entrada de Suna. Desde que lo vió causado muerte y destrucción.

La había asustado, y lo sabía. En aquel momento, él solo había pensado en proteger a su ciudad y a ella del peligro, pero al final, la había terminado dejando aterrada. Pero no podía culparla. No era la primera persona que reaccionaba así luego de verlo luchar, y seguramente, no sería la última. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo le tenía miedo. Él era un monstruo, un arma de destrucción. Un instrumento de muerte…

Suspiró. Había arruinado nuevamente la posibilidad de acercarse a alguien más que no fueran sus hermanos, y eso le dolía, pero ya era hora de que dejara de pensar en eso. Él tenía muchas obligaciones que cumplir. Pronto tendría que juramentar como jefe de su nación, y como tal, tenia ya muchos problemas con qué lidiar, como para encima tener que complicarse la vida con una rubia tonta y gritona, que para su suerte pronto tendría que irse de su ciudad.

.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, Ino ya se encontraba lista para salir.

Satisfecha ante su imagen, la rubia corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación, para luego abrirla apenas unos cuantos centímetros. Y con la puerta semiabierta, se asomó para espiar…

_¡Por favor! que no este, que no esté, que no esté, que no esté… _

Observó un par de segundos más, para terminar sonriendo victoriosa.

_¡No está!_

Aliviada, la rubia suspiró hondo y salió cautelosa de su habitación, para luego volver a observar con recelo los alrededores. No había nadie en el pasillo, pero por algún extraño motivo, tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada.

Aún recelosa, Ino cerró la puerta para luego comenzar a caminar, cuando de pronto, unas manos la tocaron por sorpresa sobre los hombros, haciéndola saltar del susto.

—¡Bu!

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!— Gritó aterrada, para luego voltearse y ponerse en posición de alerta. Lo que encontró, no fue precisamente lo que esperaba.

Frente a ella, se encontraba cierto shinobi de cabellos castaños y mirada burlona, quien se estaba riendo a _carcajadas_ de ella.

—Jajaja, tendrías que haber visto la cara que pusiste, Ino…— rió a voces el castaño, ignorando la mirada asesina que ella le estaba dirigiendo.

—¡Shikamaru baka! — le gritó para luego golpear con el puño en la cabeza.— ¿Tienes idea del susto que acabas de causarme? ¿¡Casi me dá un infarto?!

—¡Bah! No seas exagerada, Ino. Solo fue una pequeña broma. — se quejó el Nara, sobándse la cabeza y haciendo un esfuerzo inútiil por dejar de reír.

—Pues hoy no estoy para tus bromas—. Contestó ella, con una expresión que de inmediato preocupó a su amigo.

Y en ese instante, el castaño de pronto cambió su expresión y fijó la mirada seria en su amiga.

—Pues últimamente no has estado de buen humor, Ino. ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó, aún sabiendo que difícilmente obtendría una respuesta—. Estos ultimos días andas muy extraña, como si te estuvieses escondiendo de algo o alguien...

La rubia titubeó antes de contestar.

—¿Escondiendome, yo? — preguntó, haciéndose a la desentendida—. ¡Como se te ocurre! ¡No tengo nada de qué esconderme!

—Pues yo creo que sí te estás escondiendo—. Insistió el castaño—. Cada vez que te veo, estás espiando por las rendijas de las puertas, o estas asomándote a cada pasillo, como si temieras encontrarte con algo o alguien. Eso no es normal en ti, Ino.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, la rubia palideció y sintió que los nervios comenzaban a ganarle, sin saber qué contestar. Sabía que no podría engañar a alguien tan astuto como Shikamaru, pero tampoco podía quedarse callada.

Quedarse callada, no era una opción para Yamanaka Ino.

—Pues yo… — titubeó antes de continuar —solo estaba revisando los alrededores. ¡Ya sabes! somos ninjas, y siempre debemos… verificar que no hayan peligros alrededor nuestro. ¡Ser precavidos!—. rió torpemente—¿Acaso está mal ser precavida?

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar a su pregunta.

—Pues… supongo que no. — contesto de mala gana, convencido que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo.

Sin saber qué decir, ambos shinobis se observaron con recelo, dejando que un incómodo silencio invadiera el ambiente…

_¿Qué me estas ocultando, Ino?_

_¿Por qué me miras tanto, baka?_

El silencio ya se estaba volviendo insoportable para ambos, cuando de pronto, una voz los cogió por sorpresa, haciendo regresar a la realidad.

—Vaya, que bueno que ya estén listos chicos, ¿Nos vamos? — habló un inocente Chouji, despertándo a sus compañeros en el acto.

Shikamaru fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Si, Chouji tiene razón. Ya deberíamos estar saliendo. Ya saben, no queremos dejar esperando a…. ya saben a lo que me refiero.

De pronto, los tres se miraron con pena, para terminar suspirando resignados. Si, tener que ir a escuchar el grito matutino que Rikuto era lo último que querían hacer en ese momento, pero también era algo que no podían evitar. Órdenes son órdenes, y un ninja debe cumplir siempre lo que sus superiores le indican.

Con desgano, los jóvenes pronto voltearon hacia el pasillo, y comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino…

Lo que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba, era que su nuevo capitán les tenía reservada una no muy grata sorpresa…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Para el medio día, los tres jóvenes estaban hechos un desastre total, jadeando sobre la arena de entrenamiento de la academia ninja de Suna, y más agotados que nunca.

—¡Ataquen!

Apenas escucharon la orden, los menores se lanzaron al ataque, solo para terminar igual que en todas las ocaciones anteriores. Derrotados en forma humillante. Pero esta vez, no hizo falta más que un par de movimientos del hábil jounnin para vencerlos, arrojándolos a varios metros contra el suelo, junto con los ultimos resagos de orgullo que aún les quedaba.

La décima derrota del día.

Simplemente… humillante.

Si, en definitiva, la sorpresa que les había tenido reservada Rikuto, había sido mucho más de lo que pudieran haber imaginado.

_Entrenamiento…._

Y en apenas unas cuantas horas, terminaron recibiendo el tratamiento especial de Araki Rikuto, con destrucción psicológica incluída en el paquete.

—¿¡Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?! —gritó de pronto el mayor, llamando la atención de los menores—. ¡Son un desastre! ¡Hasta un genin de Suna podría con ustedes!

Al escuchar las palabras de Rikuto, los tres agacharon la cabeza inmediatamente, avergonzados de sí mismos...

Sin opción a usar genjutsu ni ninjutsu, y solo con las pocas armas que contaban a la mano, apenas si habían soportado los primeros minutos del entrenamiento antes de comenzar con las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde solo se dedicaron a caer con cada golpe del habil jounnin. Y el terrible sol que se alzaba en esos momentos sobre ellos no ayudaba mucho.

Estaban avergonzados, pero lo que más les dolía, era tener que admitir que Rikuto tenía razón. En realidad, su condición física era desastre.

Resistencia= Cero.

—¡Konoha debería avergonzarse de tener shinobis como ustedes! — volvió a gritar el mayor, humillándo aún más de lo que era posible a los tres —. Y ahora… ¡Levánten esos traseros que aún no hemos acabado!

Al escuchar aquello, Chouji saltó alarmado de golpe, y habló.

—¿¡Cómo que aún no hemos acabado?! ¿¡Aun no hemos desayunado y ya quiere que nos perdamos el almuerzo?!

La mirada seca del capitán hizo que el Akimichi se arrepintiera de haber hablado.

—¿Desayuno? ¡Ustedes no se merecen ni un vaso con agua! ¡A demás…

El rudo shinobi estaba a punto de continuar con el maltrato psicológico, cuando de pronto una voz femenina bastante conocida por todos, le hizo reaccionar.

—Buenos días, Rikuto-san. Muchachos…

Apenas escucharon aquella voz, los tres volearon rápidamente, para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku No Temari. La rubia estaba a unos cuantos metros del campo de entrenamiento, avanzando hacia ellos, y mirándolos con una enorme sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

Al verla, Shikamaru rápidamente desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza, aún más avergonzado que antes. _Perfecto, ahora Temari también me va a ver en este estado._ _Como si no hubiera tenido ya suficiente humillación como para un mes completo…_

—Buenos días, Temari-san—. Contestó al saludo el mayor, algo desconfiado—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

El alto y rudo jounin contestó cortesmente y observó a la joven con un aura intimidante, pero Temari no hizo más que observarle sonriente, sin dejarase doblegar. No, ella no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente por él. Después de todo, ella conocía personas aún más intimidantes que Rikuto...

—Es que… a mis hermanos y a mí nos extrañó no ver a los chicos a la hora del desayuno—. Contestó, fingiendo inocencia total—. Incluso pensamos que podríamos haberlos ofendido de alguna manera, o que tal vez ya no les agradaba nuestra compañía. Debieron habernos dicho que iban a salir a entrenar temprano.

Rikuto observó serio a la joven kunoichi de Suna, antes de atreverse a contestar. De hecho, no se creía en absoluto esa mirada de chica dulce e inocente de la Sabaku No, pero tampoco podía ignorar el doble sentido en sus palabras. No por gusto acababa de mencionar la palabra "hermano", siendo que uno de sus hermanos era nada más ni nada menos que el futuro Kazekage.

Al parecer, no le quedaba otra alternativa que ceder.

—Me temo que fue un error mío no haber avisado a tiempo que vendríamos a entrenar, pero no pensé que estos chicos estuvieran en tan mala condición.

—Oh, ya veo—. Se adelantó, observando divertida al castaño antes de continuar—. Entonces… fue un error suyo. Sin embargo, ¿No cree podrían fijar el horario de sus entreamientos hasta antes del desayuno?

_Sus entrenamientos…_

—Si, creo que podemos hacer un cambio en nuestro horario de ahora en adelante… pero ya lo hablaré con ellos más tarde—. Sonrió siniestro, haciendo que los tres menores se congelaran al verlo—. Por hoy, hemos terminado.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el varón hizo una reverencia ante la rubia de Suna, y luego dirigió una última mirada a los menores, antes de despedirse y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

.

.

Sin la presencia del mayor entre ellos, Temari rápidamente observó a los otros tres, para encontrarlo más serio que nunca.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó, confundida.

—Parece que desde ahora en adelante vamos a tener que entrenar a diario—. Contestó con desgano Shikamaru.

La rubia de ojos esmeralda sonrió divertida antes de continuar.

—Pues déjenme decirle que en verdad necesitan entrenar… y mucho— confesó, observando luego despectiva a la rubia de Konoha—. Por lo que he visto, están en muy mala forma.

Ino estaba a punto de rebatir Temari, cuando Shikamaru se le adelantó.

—Es porque no nos acostumbramos al calor de tu ciudad—. Explicó a secas—. A decir verdad, nos falta resistencia, y mucha…

—Y un buen desayuno— intervino esta vez Chouji—. Sin comida uno no puede hacer nada.

De pronto, todos voltearon hacia el Akimichi, viendose obligados a tener que darle toda la razón. Sin duda, entrenar con el estómago vacío no podría traerles nada bueno.

—Entonces, desde mañana ordenaré que les lleven algo ligero a sus habitaciones antes del amanecer—. Habló la mayor, sonriendo con sus palabras.

Al ver a Temari tan preocupada por ellos, Shikamaru pronto se incorporó en un rápido movimiento y se paró frente a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Temari—. Agradeció sinceramente, sin notar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

—De nada, Shikamaru—. Contestó ella, dando un paso adelante y acortándo más la distancia entre ambos…

Cuando de pronto, una larga melena dorada se interpuso entre ellos.

—Si Temari, te lo agradecemos mucho—. Le dijo sonriente la Yamanaka, cogiéndola de la mano y agitándola con fuerza—. Yo quiero que me manden solo fruta. Ya sabes, quiero conservar la figura, no quisiera terminar como… — observó de pies a cabeza a la mayor, antes de continuar— como las "chicas" de "esta" ciudad.

Irritada, la Sabaku No observó con ira a Ino y apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniéndose para no terminar lanzándose sobre ella y moliendola a golpes. Afortunadamente, no tardó mucho en encontrar la respuesta adecuada para la situación.

—Vaya, no sabía que te te interesaba tanto conservar tu cuerpo de niña de doce años.

A Ino le saltó una vena en la frente de la ira antes de lograr contraacatar.

—Pues a los chicos de Konoha les gustamos así, delgadas…

Temari sonrió sarcástica ante la insinuación.

—Eso es lo que tú crees—. Contestó, segura de sus palabras—. Por ejemplo, yo creo que a los chicos como… Shikamaru, le gustan las chicas más proporcionadas, como yo—. Termino, para luego alzarse frente a Ino y mostrarse convencida de sus palabras.

Aquello no pareció agradarle mucho a la menor.

—¿A si? — le retó ésta, irritada—. Puede ser que tengas razón, pero de lo que sí puedo estar segura, es que no le gustan "ancianas".

De pronto, ambas gruñeron y luego se observaron con furia, deseando matarse con la mirada. Y todo daba a entender que pronto se desarrollaría un nuevo enfrenteamiento en el campo de entrenamiento de la academia ninja de Suna, cuando de pronto, ambas rubias notaron que se habían quedado solas, nuevamente.

—¡Shikamaru!— gritaron ambas a la vez, mirandose luego con furia y gruñirse la una a la otra.

Observaron a los alrededores, para de pronto notar a lo lejos dos siluetas que caminaban con desgano y lentitud, hacia la casa principal. Y al instante, corrieron tras ellos…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la mansión, cuando de pronto la Yamanaka se detuvo en seco, bastante asustada. Sus compañeros rápidamente voltearon a verla, para terminar encontrándola recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo, bastante alterada.

—¡Diablos! ¡Olvidé mis armas! — gritó de pronto ella, irritada. —Tendré que ir por ellas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? — ofreció casi al instante el castaño.

—¡Claro! Vamos rápido y… —Ino estaba a punto de aceptar la oferta de su amigo, cuando de pronto lo observó detenidamente, y al instante se detuvo.

Tanto Chouji como Shikamaru estaban hecho un desastre total, mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. De seguro, tener que pelear con alguien tan fuerte como Rikuto, y tener que protegerla todo el tiempo, recibiendo ellos los golpes que debieron ir para ella, debió haber sido bastante agotador para ellos.

_Siempre cuidándome, chicos…_

—No hace falta, yo puedo ir sola—. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, aun sabiendo que estaba dejando a Shikamaru a merced de Temari—. Nos vemos en una hora.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la rubia se dio la vuelta y partió a toda carrera, perdiendose pronto entre la multitud.

Sus compañeros se quedaron observándola irse por largos segundos, hasta que terminaron perdiendola de vista por completo. Y aún después de eso, continuaron observando a lo lejos por más tiempo, hacia el mismo lugar donde la habían visto partir…

De pronto el Akimichi se animó a hablar.

—¿Crees que esté bien que la dejemos ir sola? — preguntó, preocupado.

—Ehm… supongo que sí— contestó algo indeciso el castaño—. No creo que se vaya a perder… otra vez, ¿O si?

Al instante, ambos shinobis voltearon a verse con con cara de escepticismo total.

—Vamos tras ella—. Dijeron al mismo tiempo, para luego disponerse a partir.

Y estaban a punto de salir a la carrera, cuando de pronto un par de manos femeninas los cogieron a ambos por los hombros, deteniéndolos en el acto.

—¿No creen que le tienen muy poca fe a Ino? — les preguntó una molesta Temari —Son sus compañeros de equipo, ¡No sus padres! Si no la dejan aprender a caerse sola, tampoco aprenderá a levantarse por sí misma…

Apenas terminó de hablar la rubia, los dos varones la observaron serios, para luego cruzar miradas serios, y terminar volteando a la misma dirección hacia donde habian visto correr a su compañera. O si, ellos iban a ir tras ella, digan lo que digan.

Al ver la reacción de los chicos, Temari bufó molesta y optó por buscar otra alternativa.

—Está bien, me rindo—. Los soltó antes de volver a hablar—. Le pediré a Kouta que vaya por ella, ¿Está bien asi?

Shikamaru rodó los ojos antes de hablar.

—¿Vas a mandar por ella al mismo idiota que la dejó perderse el día que atacaron Suna? — cuestionó con sarcasmo.

—¡Hey! él ya aprendió la lección—. Defendió rápidamente la rubia a su amigo, para luego observar irritada al castaño—. A demás, si tanto te preocupa tu… "amiguita", mejor corre tras ella antes de que le pase algo malo.

—¿Si? Y tu pareces tener mucha confianza en tu… "amiguito ese" — contestó con el mismo tono el castaño, para pronto reaccionar. Estaba comenzando a caer en las provocaciones de Temari, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. No iba a dejarse vencer por ella.

A demás, tenía que admitir que tenía razón en lo que había dicho respecto a Ino. Debía dejar cuanto antes esa faceta "paternal" que había adoptado desde su llegada a Suna con su amiga, por su propio bien y el de ella.

—¿Y? — preguntó de pronto la Sabaku No, despertando al castaño de sus pensamientos—. ¿Vas a ir tras Ino o no?

El Nara suspiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Mejor la dejamos sola, ella sabrá como regresar.

Ante su respuesta, Chouji se volteó a observarlo con una ceja alzada, para pronto terminar aceptando la idea. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a que las decisiones que solía tomar su amigo Shikamaru, eran siempre las más acertadas. O casi siempre…

Y luego de estar los tres de acuerdo, asintieron e ingresaron a la mansión…

.

Lo que no sabían los varones, era que Temari ya tenía otros planes en mente otros planes para Ino…

.

.

* * *

Apenas Ino llegó a las instalaciones de la academia ninja de Suna, caminó directo a los campos de entrenamiento.

Al llegar, vio como unos pequeños jugaban con shurikens de papel y otras armas de juguete, lanzando torpes golpes y patadas al aire, y corriendo por todo el lugar.

Por un momento, ver a esos niños jugando a ser ninjas, le hizo recordar la primera vez que le tocó entrenar con Shikamaru y Chouji, años atrás. En aquella época, ella estaba furiosa de que le hubiesen tocado un "vago" y un "gloton" como compañeros de equipo, cuando ella en realidad quería que le tocara… _Uchiha Sasuke_. Pero con el tiempo, había terminado formando unos lazos tan fuertes con esos dos, que no podía siquiera imaginarse salir de mision sin ellos.

Si, ellos tendrían que estar siempre juntos. Los tres. Solo los tres, sin ningun "intruso" o "intrusa" de por medio.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto le pareció escuchar, unos débiles sollozos. _Una niña._ Preocupada, Ino se levantó rápidamente y observó los alrededores, buscando de donde provenía quel llanto. Al final, terminó fijando la mirada en una pared a escasos metros de donde estaba.

Casi sin pensarlo, Ino corrió hacia dicho lugar, pero justo cuando acababa por voltear hacia el otro lado de la pared, vió algo que la hizo detenerse. Si, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de Sabaku No Gaara.

Aterrada, estaba a punto de alejarse del lugar, cuando de pronto escuchó nuevamente aquel llanto. Con temor, volvió a asomarse tras la pared, para terminar encontrando a pocos metros del shinobi, a una pequeña que estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas y los brazos envolviendo su cuerpo, a modo de protección.

Pero lo que ocurrió luego, la dejó impresionada.

Estando a escasos centímetros de la pequeña, el pelirrojo se agachó hasta su altura, y pasó su mano por sobre sus cabellos.

_Qué le está haciendo…_

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña? — preguntó él, con una voz tan suave que no parecía ser la suya.

—Yo… —contestó entre sollozos la pequeña, mientras sacaba algo de sus bosillos—. Es que… esos niños de adelante me rompieron mi juguete y…. —

De pronto, la pequeña levantó la mirada, y en el acto, palideció.

—Gaa…. sa… — intentó hablar torpemente, mientras retrocediía y se alejaba del shinobi, aterrada—. Yo…

Apenas la pequeña pudo soltar un par de palabras más, antes de terminar huyendo del lugar, más asustada que nunca.

Por su parte, Gaara continuó en aquella posición por largos segundos, observando con los ojos afligidos como la pequeña huía de él. En otros tiempos, hubiera dejado que la ira del Shukaku lo dominara, y probablemente hubiera acabado con la vida de aquella niña, solo por haberlo mirado feo. Pero ahora, veía las cosas de un modo diferente…

El asustaba a la gente, y eso era algo que nunca podría cambiar.

Resignado, el shinobi se incorporó en un solo movimiento y observó hacia el frente, para quedarse impresionado ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Unos hermosos ojos azul cielo lo estaban observando fíjamente, con una expresión entre curiosidad e intriga, y en ese momento, sintió cómo lo golpeaban una serie de sensaciones que no supo descifrar.

_Ino…_

Por otro lado, Ino se había quedado estática frente al varon, con la mirada clavados casi inconscientemente en sus hermosos ojos verde aguamarina del varón, y sin poder reaccionar. En definitiva, esos ojos no se parecían en nada a los que recordaba de él, días atrás. Esos eran unos ojos que reflejaban una soledad y tristeza infinita, y un vacío… que clamaba porque alguien pudiera llenarlo. Y de pronto, sintió ganas de poder llenar ese vacío.

_Gaara…_

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 6. Disculpen las tardanzas, pero tuve un pequeño corto circuito cerebral por andar haciendo dos fics tan distintos con la misma pareja. Desde ahora, voy a hacer dos de cada fic hasta q acabe con el otro, y de ahí solo veré este...

Respecto al fic, Ino al parecer le tiene miedo a Gaara, pero pronto las cosas comenzarán a cambiar. A decir verdad, ya comenzaron a cambiar…

Saludos a todos, y gracias por leer.


	7. Yo seré la primera amiga de Gaara

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 7 – Yo seré la primera amiga de Gaara**

**.**

La escena que estaba viendo Ino en esos momentos, la dejó impactada...

Se trataba de él, de Sabaku No Gaara, intentando consolar a una niña que lloraba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, en un gesto que jamás se hubiera imaginado en él. Sorprendente, y a la vez enternecedor. Pero aquello no duró mucho. Su mano aún estaba acariciando los cabellos alborotados de la pequeña, cuando de pronto ésta levantó la mirada y lo reconoció; y en ese mismo instante, salió corriendo aterrorizada del lugar, como si se hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio.

Resignado, el varón observó en silencio cómo la niña huía de él, hasta perderse entre la multitud, para luego fijar la mirada en el suelo y apretar los puños con fuerza, en un esfuerzo por no demostrar emoción alguna ante lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, sus ojos decían otra cosa…

_Tristeza, dolor y soledad_. Eso era lo que Ino podía ver en esos ojos. _Eso, y mucho más..._

De pronto, el pelirrojo suspiró hondo y se levantó en un hábil movimiento, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia. Y en ese momento, ocurrió lo inevitable.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, los enormes y vivaces ojos azul cielo de Ino se cruzaron repentinamente con los hermosos verde aguamarina de Gaara, en un contacto tan intenso como inesperado que ninguno de los dos pudo escapar.

Paralizados, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por largos segundos, sintiendo cómo comenzaban a perderse en la profundidad de la mirada del otro, y como sus mentes comenzaban a desconectarse de este mundo terrenal. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío y sus corazones comenzaran a latir fuertemente, mientras fuertes emociones los invadieron por completo, sin que ninguno de los dos los pudieran reaccionar.

_Gaara…_

_Ino…_

De pronto, y sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, los pies de Ino comenzaron a avanzar peligrosamente hacia el pelirrojo. Un paso, dos. Cada vez más cerca de él. Deseaba tanto poder acercarse a él, aliviar su tristeza, consolar su alma…

Gaara observó sorprendido como la kunoichi de larga cabellera dorada comenzaba a caminar hacia él, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaba paralizado, atónito.

Y ella continuó avanzando, cada vez más cerca él.

Más.

Sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar con velocidad, sus manos sudaron frío. No podían hablar ni reaccionar. El contacto era inminente.

Hasta que de pronto…

—¡Yamanaka-san!

Unos gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, rompiendo con la magia del momento.

.

.

—¡Yamanaka-san!

_¿Eh?_

Ino dió de pronto un respingo y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de reaccionar ante el llamado. Al voltearse, terminó encontrándose con quien menos esperaba.

—¿Kouta-san? — preguntó incrédula, reconociendo frente a ella al alto y corpulento amigo de Temari a lo lejos.

Aún desorientada, la rubia sonrió torpemente y levantó la mano para saludar al jóven, cuando de pronto, una extraña brisa recorrió todo el lugar, levantando la arena a su alrededor.

_Gaara…_

De inmediato, volteó nuevamente la mirada con una angustia en el pecho, solo para descubrir que el pelirrojo se había ido. Lo buscó con la mirada a los lados, sin mucho éxito. Había desaparecido. Literalmente.

Pocos segundos después, el amigo de Temari llegó hasta donde estaba Ino parada, para encontrarla buscando con la mirada por todas partes, bastante angustiada.

—Kouta-san ¿Viste a donde se fue? —. Le preguntó de pronto ella, cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

—¿A dónde se fue quién?

—¿Cómo que quién? ¿Qué acaso no lo viste?— volvió a preguntar ella, para luego darle la espalda y continuar buscando en los alrededores, con la esperanza de poder ver al menos hacia donde se había ido el pelirrojo. No logró mucho.

—No tengo idea de qué me estas hablado.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso tú no…. — volvió a observar una vez más a sus alrededores, antes de darse por vencida. —Nada, olvídalo—. Soltó con desgano, para luego fijar la mirada en el horizonte en forma melancólica, mientras que en su mente comenzaban a formarse miles de interrogantes… _¿Porqué se habra ido, y sin decir nada?. Me hubiese gustado poder hablar con él. Se le veía tan triste… _

—Oye Ino, ¿Estas bien?

La pregunta de Kouta hizo reaccionar a Ino.

—Si, estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, pareces estar algo ida, como si estuvieras fuera de tí. Es más, no es normal encontrarte así en ese estado andando por las calles de Suna...—. comentó el divertido, observando a la rubia de pies a cabeza.

—¿Cuál estado?— preguntó ella algo confundida, para luego observarse a sí misma. Y en ese momento, puso cara de terror. —¡Maldición! ¡Estoy hecha un desastre!

En el acto, la rubia pronto comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de las ropas, mientras intentaba planchar con las manos su atuendo arrugado. ¿_Porqué no me cambié de ropa?_ se recriminó mentalmente, mientras soltaba su cabello al viento, notando lo enerredado que estaba. _¡No puede ser! ¡Aunque sea me hubiera peinado! _Se castigó nuevamente, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. _¡Un momento! ¿Porqué me tendría que importarme tanto como me haya visto Gaara? ¿O será acaso que…_

Antes de que pudiera continuar, el shinobi frente a ella la interrumpió.

—¡Hey!, no quise decir que te vieras mal. En realidad te ves muy bien, es solo que… nunca antes te había visto así, al natural. ¿Estuviste entrenando?

_Entrenando…_

—Si, desde el amanecer. Aunque más diría que estuve recibiendo una paliza—. Contestó sonriendo burlonamente, para de pronto notar lo extraño de la presencia del shinobi—. ¿Por cierto, como es que viniste hasta acá?

—Temari me pidió que viniera a recogerte. Pensó que te habría pasado algo malo.

_Temari..._

—¡Bah! debí suponerlo…— comentó con desinterés la rubia, sin muchas intenciones de discutir. En esos momentos, otros pensamientos ocupaban su mente.

_Su mirada se veía tan triste…_

La reacción de la rubia sorprendió con mucho a Kouta, quien casi termina dudando de que enfrente tuviera a la verdadera Ino, o a un clon. Normalmente, y luego de mencionarle que había sido enviado por Temari, hubiera esperado que la Yamanaka soltara un par de insultos bastante fuertes contra la Sabaku No, para luego partir a buscarla a ella y a su amigo, hecha una fiera. Pero en esta ocasión, ella no reaccíonó así. Algo malo debía haberle pasado, y pronto tendría que descubrirlo....

—Si, Temari me mandó buscarte. Seguro que cree que te vas a volver a perder o algo así y...

_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Porqué se habrá acercado a esa niña? Y más aún, ¿Porqué la niña huyó de él? Como si se tratara de… un monstruo o algo así, o... _De pronto, Ino dio un respingo y sintió como un fuerte retorcijón en el pecho, de la culpa. Ella no había actuado muy diferente que esa pequeña niña, había juzgado a Gaara días atrás como un monstruo, un ente de muerte y destrucción. Pero luego de ver aquella mirada, estaba segura de que había algo más en él que aquella capa que dejaba ver a los demás…

—Y de seguro que en este momento está divirtiendose con tu amigo ese, el bajito con pelos parados en punta, y...

_¡Diablos¡ Fui demasiado injusta con él. _Se recrimínó mentalmente._ No debí juzgarlo sin siquiera conocerlo lo suficiente, eso estuvo muy mal. ¿Y ahora que hago?_

—Y fácil que ahorita ellos dos ya están confirmando su relación sentimental y...

___Debería pedirle disculpas, o intentar conocerlo un poco más, pero... ¿Como lo hago? Temari no me diría nada, y no tengo suficiente confianza con Kankuro como para preguntarle. Vamos Ino, piensa, piensa… _

La Yamanaka estaba comenzando a darse de golpes en la cabeza, cuando de pronto una fuerta mano la detuvo.

—¡Hey! ¡Ino! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿¡Eh?! — el grito del shinobi la hizo reaccionar— Si. Este… no. Lo siento, estaba con la mente en otra parte y no te estaba prestando atención. — de pronto, la rubia observó con curiosidad al varón, y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro. — Oye, Kouta ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

—¿Esta tarde? — preguntó él, observando al cielo mientras repasaba mentalmente su agenda para ese día—. En realidad no, pero..

—Perfecto—. Le interrumpió ella—. Entonces, ve a recogerme a la entrada de la mansión. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

En el acto, Ino se despidió rápidamente y partió a la carrera, dejándo al shinobi con una tremenda interrogante en el rostro.

Pocos segundos después, y cuando todo el lugar estuvo despejado, una pequeña figura en forma esférica que flotaba a pocos metros de distancia del lugar, se deshizo en el aire y cayó pesado al suelo, en forma de arena. _Daisan no Me No Jutsu._

.

.

* * *

En esos mismos momentos, no muy lejos de los campos de entrenamiento…

Gaara estaba avanzando con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina por los enormes pasillos del último piso de la antigua torre de los Kages, con un aspecto tan aterrador, que más de uno salió corriendo con solo verlo. Pero aquello no le importó mucho. Lo único que quería, era llegar a la habitación principal de dicha torre, al despacho reservado única y exclusivamente para el uso de los Kazekages, para poder meditar.

Estando a escasos metros del recinto, el hábil shinobi levantó con rapidez su mano derecha, y en el acto la arena de su calabaza salió disparada hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un limpio golpe. Y apenas atravesó él el umbral, la misma arena volvió a levantarse tras él, solo para rápidamente la puerta en un limpio golpe.

Dentro de la habitación, el shinobi avanzó hasta llegar al enorme escritorio, y se sentó en el sillón principal, apoyándose de codos y cruzando las manos frente a él, para luego recostar su cabeza sobre ellas, dispuesto a meditar.

Lo que había pasado minutos atrás, lo había dejado totalmente consternado. Un segundo estaba intentando manejar la ira de ver otra vez a una persona huyendo de él; y al siguiente estaba observando casi hipnotizado los ojos de esa chica rubia de Konoha, como si se tratara de lo más impactante que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida. Y eso era lo que lo tenía totalmente confundido.

_¿Qué rayos fue lo que me hizo esa chica?_ Se preguntó, recordando cómo se sintió perdido ante la intensa mirada de la kunoichi sobre él, con esos ojos tan cálidos que no lo dejaban escapar. _¿Acaso fue un ninjutsu?_ Se preguntó de repente, solo para terminar descartando la idea. Era imposible que un hábil shinobi como él pudiera caer con una técnica ejecutada por una kunoichi tan mala como ella. _¿Genjutsu?_ Preguntó nuevamente, solo para terminar otra vez descartando la idea. Lo que había sucedido había sido tan real, que no dejaba opción a otra posibilidad. _¿Entonces, que fue lo que pasó?_, volvió a preguntarse, solo para terminar tan confundido como al inicio.

No tenía idea de qué había pasado, o qué había hecho Ino en él. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que no le había gustado en absoluto. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan expuesto ante alguien, como lo había estado frente a ella. Tan expuesto y tan vulnerable. Una experiencia que no quería volver a repetir.

—_Tal vez sea lo mejor alejarme de ella…_

"_O tal vez no"_.

El sonido de una voz ronca proveniente de su interior le hizo tensarse en el acto.

—_¿__Ichibi?_

No obtuvo respuesta.

Incómodo, el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza en un intento por olvidarse de lo que había pasado, y luego caminó hasta la única ventana de la habitación, para echarle un vistazo al exterior. Si, si había algo que realmente le gustaba de aquella oficina, era sin duda la vista panorámica que le ofrecía de toda la ciudad.

Estaba observando con cuidado las calles de Suna, cuando de pronto, un punto en particular llamó su atención. Se trataban de unos largos y hermosos cabellos dorados, que avanzaban con prisa y bastante decisión, directo a la mansión.  
_Se ve apurada. Debe estar más desesperada de lo que pensé… _se dijo molesto, para luego desviar la mirada y apretar los puños con fuerza, sintiendo que un intenso odio comenzaba a invadirlo por completo. Un odio como nunca antes lo había sentido en su vida.

_Odio, y deseo de sangre…_

_¡Rayos! ¿Qué me está pensando?_

Confundido, el pelirrojo cerró rápidamente las cortinas, y luego se dirigió hacia su asiento para recostarse en él.

_Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza…_

Fue lo último que se dijo, antes de coger una de las muchas carpetas que estaban apiladas al lado suyo, y comenzar a leerla detenidamente…

.

.

* * *

Para el atardecer, Ino y Kouta se encontraban ya a solas en una zona bastante alejada de la ciudad. Se trataba de unos antiguos campos de entrenamiento que Ino había descubierto accidentalmente dos días atrás, luego de haberse perdido por quinta vez en un intento por volver a la mansión sola. Para su suerte, el lugar estaba vacío.

Apenas llegaron, ambos se sentaron sobre unas rocas que habían sido colocadas a modo de banquetas, y se quedaron en silencio por un buen tiempo, sin saber como iniciar la conversación.

Durante toda la tarde, Kouta se había estado preguntando qué querría hablar Yamanaka Ino con él. La última vez que estuvieron juntos, él se había hartado de sus niñerías y la había dejado sola en la fiesta de bienvenida a los shinobis de Konoha, solo para terminar exponiendola a un gran peligro. Y aunque ya se había disculpado con ella por lo sucedido, aún sentía que le tenía una deuda.

A demás, por algún motivo que aún no podía entender, Ino le parecía extrañamente interesante. Esa insistencia por conseguir sus objetivos le parecía ciertamente admirable, aunque en algunos casos rayara en lo absurdo. Era más que obvio que había algo entre Temari y Shikamaru como para querer insistir en separarlos y….

_¡Oh no!. Seguro quiere que le ayude con alguna otra loca idea y…._

De pronto, Ino levantó la mirada, e inició la conversación. Una que en definitiva no se esperaba su acompañante.

—Kouta-san, dime, ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de Sabaku No Gaara?

El alto shinobi abrió la boca sorprendido y sacudió la cabeza, antes de contestar.

—¿¡Acaso te oí bien?! — preguntó, aún incrédulo —¿Quieres que… hablemos de Gaara-sama?

—Si—. Contesto ella, segura de sí misma.

—¿Y porqué quieres que hablemos de él? — le cuestionó el varón, algo desconfiado. _¿Acaso quiere meter al hermano de Temari en otra de sus absurdas ideas? Debe estar loca…_

—Es que…— Ino titubeó antes de inventar una mala mentira—. Creo que sería bueno para mí, como kunoichi invitada a presenciar su ascenso a Kazekage, saber más acerca de él.

—Más en qué sentido—. Cuestionó el shinobi, aún desconfiado.

—En todos los sentidos— contestó rápidamente ella.

—Sé mas específica—. Insistió el varón.

—Veamos…— Ino titubeó unos instantes, antes de continuar— Comencemos con su infancia. ¿Te parece?. A ver, dime… ¿Cómo era cuando era un niño? ¿Era un niño sociable? ¿Cuántos amigos tenía? ¿Fuiste tú uno de ellos? ¿O conoces a alguien con quien pueda hablar mejor del tema? ¿Y…. —

Ino comenzó a soltar en forma inconsciente miles de preguntas, cuando de pronto, el varón la cortó abruptamene.

—Que yo recuerde, Gaara nunca tuvo amigos.

La rubia paró en seco ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó, sorprendida.

—A que Gaara no tenía amigos cuando era un niño. Nadie jugaba con él.

—¿Cómo que nadie jugaba con él?

—En realidad…. nadie quería jugar con él.

_¿Nadie quería… jugar con él?_

Ino se quedó callada por unos instantes, antes de voler a hablar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca tuvo un solo amigo?—. gritó, totalmente exaltada—.¡Pero es imposible que un niño crezca de esa forma! ¡Ningún niño debería crecer sin amigos! ¡Solo! ¡Eso es algo muy cruel! ¿¡Cómo pudieron ser tan insensibles y…

De pronto, unos recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Se trataba de un grupo de niños jugando alegres en los patios de la academia ninja de Konoha, años atrás. Entre su recuerdo, podía verse a sí misma jugando con Sakura, o más bien peleando por Sasuke. No muy lejos de ellas, se encontraba Shikamaru, quien para variar estaba recostado sobre el verde pasto observando las estrellas junto con Chouji, quien no dejaba de comer sus papitas favoritas. En otro extremo, podía ver a un Kiba saltando por los alrededores y gritando cosas sin sentido, junto con una Hinata tímida y un Shino nada hablador. Y alrededor de ellos, otros niños saltaban y corrían en el mismo patio, jugando todos juntos en perfecta armonía.

Un recuerdo bastante enternecedor, salvo por un pequeño detalle. En su recuerdo, también estaba la imagen de un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azulinos, que estaba sentado sobre unos columpios a escasos metros del lugar, observando desde lejos con tristeza cómo los demás pequeños jugaban y se divertían juntos, ignorándolo por completo.

_Naruto …_

—Yo solo digo lo que recuerdo—. Las palabras del varón cortaron hicieron despertar en el acto rubia—. Cuando eramos niños, nadie quería jugar con Gaara.

—Pero… eso es tan cruel—.la voz le salió entrecortada, sintiendo que la culpa la agoviaba.

Despues de todo, ella también le había hecho lo mismo a Naruto.

—O vamos, ¡Eramos niños! Y los niños suelen ser crueles — intentó excusarse el varón, aún sabiendo que ya no tenía mucho sentido aquello. —A demás, nosotros no jugambamos con él porque… — desvió la mirada antes de continuar— en realidad, le teníamos miedo.

_Miedo…_

—Pero imagino que las cosas deben haber mejorado para él. Digo, ahora va a ser Kazekage, supongo que la gente debe verlo diferente. ¿Cierto?

—Bueno, el trato con sus hermanos ha cambiado bastante en estos años. Ellos se preocupan bastante por él.

Sus hermanos, pero…

—¿Y alguien más? ¿Algún amigo?

—Que yo sepa, no. Tuvo una alumna a quien entrenó hace un tiempo, pero dudo que la vea como algo más. Después de eso… creo que no hay nadie más cercano a él.

—¿Nadie?

—Si, nadie. La gente aún le tiene mucho miedo como para acercársele, pero supongo que con el tiempo eso pasará y….

_Pero, ¿Por cuánto puede durar el miedo a una persona?_ Se preguntó de pronto, recordando cómo había reaccionado aquella niña luego de ver al pelirrojo tan cerca de ella. Al parecer, la gente en Suna aún seguía teniendole miedo a Gaara, y por eso nadie se acercaba a él. Y muy probablemente, por eso mismo el tampoco se acercaba a nadie.

_Y pensar que todo cambió para el baka de Naruto cuando conoció a Sakura y Sasuke…_

De pronto, los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par, y todo se esclareció en su mente.

Miedo, esa era la palabra clave. Todos le tienen miedo a Gaara, y por eso hasta ahora, nadie había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a él, e intentar ser su amigo. Nadie… hasta ahora.

De pronto, Ino se irguió en un gracil movimiento hasta quedar parada frente a su acompañante, con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su bello rostro, y toda la confianza del mundo en ella, lista para autoimponerse una nueva misión.

—Pues entonces… ¡Yo seré la primera amiga de Sabaku No Gaara!

.

.

* * *

En esos mismos momentos, sobre uno de los tejados de la residencia más grande de toda Suna, se encontraba una pareja recostada de espaldas con las manos tras la nuca, observando a lo lejos el hermoso espectáculo que ofrecía atardecer de Suna, en medio de un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad como no habían experimentado en días. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a bajar la guardia …

De pronto, unos fuertes ruidos les obligó a saltar en su sitio y ponerse en posición de batalla, solo para terminar descubriendo que se trataba de un grupo de palomas que acababan de aterrizartras ellos. Pocos segundos después, las aves partieron nuevamente en vuelo.

Aliviados, ambos suspiraron profundo y volieron a relajarse, para luego regresar a su posición inicial. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que su situación se había vuelto casi insoportable…

Hasta que la voz fuerte de Temari rompió con la fingida paz del momento.

—¡Esto es ridículo!

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Shikamaru, fingiendo no entender de que hablaba la Sabaku No. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería ella.

—A que aquí estamos, por fin a solas, y no hacemos más que estar a la espectativa de que en algún momento, llegue Ino a arruinarnos el momento.

—Bah, no seas exagerada… — intentó disimular, cuando de pronto escucharon un aleteo tras ellos, que les hizo saltar del susto.

Apenas voltearon, vieron que se trataba de una paloma que al parecer, se había quedado resagada de su grupo.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? — preguntó de nuevo con intensidad la rubia de cuatro coletas—. Y lo peor de todo, es que casi puedo estar segura de que ella debe estar divirtiendose a montones ayá en la calle con Kouta, mientras que nosotros estamos aquí escondiendonos como un par de idiotas.

—Solo tenemos que darle tiempo.

—Tiempo para qué— Temari de pronto se incorporó y quedó sentada al lado del castaño, quien continuó tan tranqulo como de costumbre observando al cielo, con un aire de despreocupación total.

—Solo necesita tiempo para madurar, y estoy seguro que lo hará pronto….. — dijo como un susurro al aire, antes de levantarse y quedar a la altura de su chica, observándola fíjamente a los ojos. Esos mismos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaban.

—Pero…

Temari estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando de pronto el castaño colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, cayándola.

—Dejemos de pensar en Ino, ¿Esta bien?— le dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose pelirgosamente a su rostro—. Por ahora quisiera que nos preocupáramos de otras cosas…

La rubia sonrió ante la propuesta del varón, y ambos se miraron por unos instantes, antes de comenzar a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Cada vez más cerca. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y casi podían sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros.

Hasta que de pronto…

Unos pasos tras ellos les hicieron reaccionar.

Al instante, ambos saltaron del susto, solo para terminar descubriendo que se trataba de la misma ave que los había interrumpido minutos atrás, y que al parecer, aún no se había ido.

—¡Rayos! — gritó irritada la de cuatro coletas—Ya me cansé de andar asustándome de todo—. Volteó irritada hacia el castaño, y lo encaró—. Te doy tres días de plazo. Si no hablas con Ino antes de ese tiempo, lo haré yo.

Acto seguido, la rubia se dio la vuelta, y luego de un par de saltos habilmente ejecutados, desapareció.

Y Shikamaru se quedó solo en el techo, meditanndo.

_Qupe problemáticas son las mujeres…_

.

.

* * *

Llegada la noche, todos ingresaron a sus habitaciones a dormir pacíficamente, dispuestos a reponer energías para el nuevo día que estaba por llegar. Todos… menos cierta persona.

En su habitación, el pelirrojo aún se encontraba leyendo unos libros antiguos, cuando de pronto una imagen recorrió su mente. Se trataba de ella, de Ino, observándolo con esos ojos azul cielo tan llenos de vida, y esa sonrisa tan dulce y tierna. Un aspecto de inocencia total.

Sonrió debilmente ante la imagen, para de pronto ver como esta cambiaba radicalmente, hasta convertirse en una Ino que huía aterrada de él, igual como lo hiciera esa niña a la que intentó ayudar. La misma expresión de terror que vió en ella, el día que atacaron Suna.

En ese momento, sacudió la cabeza y puso expresión seria._ Tengo que olvidarme de ella, es lo mejor…_ se dijo, convencido de que en algún momento, ella tarminaría huyendo de él, como todos los demás lo habían hecho.

Lo que nunca llegó a saber, es que esa noche, Ino tuvo un sueño totalmente diferente a los anteriores….

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 7.**

Hola a todos. Ahí tienen el capítulo 7. Disculpen las demoras, pero ando corta de tiempo. Demasiados compromisos que absorben mi tiempo por completo.

Sobre el fic: como verán, Ino ya está comenzando a interesarse más Gaara, sobre todo luego de su extraño encuentro. Y Gaara… bueno, puede ir sacando sus conclusiones. Por cierto, por su alguno nota el detalle, yo sé que en teoría Naruto es amigo de Gaara, pero no lo estoy considerando porque en realidad ellos no se ven mucho, y me gustaría que si lo hiciera con Ino.

Como siempre, gracias por leer, y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Recuerden q sus comentarios hacen q valga la pena hacer este fic.


	8. Cometiendo más errores

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 8 – Cometiendo más errores**

**.**

**.**

"_Yó seré la primera amiga de Sabaku No Gaara"_, había sentenciado fuerte y claro la rubia de Konoha, totalmente segura de sí misma. Si. Porque algo en su interior le gritaba que debía hacerlo; que intentar ser su amiga y acercarse a él era lo menos que le debía, luego de haber sido tan dura con él y haberlo juzgado tan injustamente. Y es que, luego de enterarse de lo oscura y solitaria que había sido la infancia del pelirrojo, y luego de ver la tristeza en su mirada, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Sin embargo, pronto terminaría dandose cuenta que aquello, no iba a ser nada fácil…

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Y ahora donde rayos se metió?! — gritó de pronto una irritada Ino, al entrar al recibidor y descubrir que el pelirrojo se le había escapado, nuevamente. Lo había visto por casualidad saliendo de su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, éste se introdujo rápidamente en la enorme sala, para luego desaparecer "mágicamente" de su presencia.

—¡Diablos! ¡Juraría que lo ví entrar aquí! ¡¿Cómo pudo desaparecer sin dejar rastro?!— volvió a gritar llena de furia, más molesta que nunca. Y es que, no haber logrado ningún avance con el pelirrojo durante tres largos días, no le hacían ninguna gracia.

Si, desde el momento que sentenciara que iba a ser amiga del pelirrojo, la vida de Ino se había convertido en toda una odisea, una _Misión Imposible_. Si antes tener que huir de la presencia de Gaara le resultaba difícil y hasta estrezante, ahora tratar de econtrárselo y entablar una conversación con él se había convertido en todo un reto, uno casi imposible de cumplir. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan pronto. No. Ella se había impuesto una importante misión: Ser amiga de Sabaku No Gaara; y lo iba a conseguir, cueste lo que cueste…

Y sí que le estaba costando. Entre entrenar duro todas las mañanas, cumplir con sus deberes como miembro de la delegación representante de Konoha en Suna, vigilar que Temari no se quedara a solas con Shikamaru, y perseguir a Gaara el resto del día, su estancia en la ciudad oculta en la Arena se había convertido en todo un desafío para su resistencia física y mental. Un desafío que estaba dispuesta a ganar.

—Estoy segura que tarde o temprano te pescaré desprevenido, ya verás….— habló con decisión, para luego girarse y apretar los puños con fuerza, y disponerse a salir de aquel lugar.

Estaba caminando en dirección a la salida, cuando de pronto, una extraña sensación de desconfianza la obligó a detenerse. _Un momento, juraría que esta sala era más grande…_ meditó con sospecha, antes de volver a revisar el lugar. Todo parecía estar en órden. _Deben ser ideas mías… _se dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Poco después, y cuando todo estuvo despejado, lo que parecía ser una de las paredes del recibidor se desintegró en menos de un segundos, para dar paso a nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku No Gaara, quien lucía más agotado e irritado que nunca.

Y es que… estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Si antes le resultaba incómodo ver cómo la rubia de Konoha se la pasaba escondiéndose de él todo el tiempo, como si fuera a comérsela o algo parecido, ahora escaparse de ella se había convertido en un completo fastidio. Un fastidio que no sabía hasta cuando podría aguantar.

_¿Por qué insistirá tanto en seguirme? ¿Y hasta cuanto seguirá así? _Se preguntaba a cada instante, sin poder hallar una respuesta lógica. Incluso llegó asospechar que podría estar en misión de espionaje, pero pronto descartó la idea. _Nadie enviaría a una kunoichi tan débil como ella a espiarme, nadie._ Sin embargo, eso solo lo regresaba a su interrogante inicial:_¿Qué será lo que busca conseguir persiguiéndome de esa forma?_

En realidad, no tenía la mas mínima idea de qué quería Yamanaka Ino con él, y ni en su más rebuscada solución se había logrado aproximar a la verdad. Sin embargo, él ya había tomado su decisión: Iba a mantenerse alejado de ella, cueste lo que cueste. Incluso, cuando parte de él sintiera verdadera curiosidad por saber la verdad. _¿Qué será lo que quiere ella conmigo?_

Resignado a no saber nunca la respuesta, levantó la mirada hacia la salida y estuvo a punto de salir, cuando de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente. Se trataba de ella, de Ino, hechando humo por las orejas de la furia, al darse cuenta que había perdido a su objetivo. Y en ese momento, sonrió. Sin duda, la furia en el rostro de Ino le daban un cierto toque de encanto especial que, agregado a su belleza natural, le hacía ver increíblemente…

_Hermosa._

Aturdido ante lo que acababa de pensar, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y borró aquella sonrisa del rostro. _Si esto sigue así, tendré que detenerla yo mismo…_ se dijo con seguridad, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y salía de aquella habitación, convencido de que lograría mantenerse alejado de la rubia cuanto fuera necesario.

Lo que él no sabía, era que no iba a ser tan fácil vencer a alguien tan testaruda, como Yamanaka Ino.

.

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde, Ino continuó esforzándose por hallar la oportunidad perfecta para aproximarse a Gaara y hablar con él, sin ningún resultado. Había intentado encontrárselo a la hora del almuerzo, pero éste se había excusado solicitando que le llevaran la comida a su recámara. Lo había esperado fuera de la biblioteca, pero éste se escabulló fácilmente por la puerta del personal de vigilancia. Estuvo siguiéndolo por horas por toda Suna, pero en algún momento desapareció de su vista. En resumen: le había ido pésimo, pero ella aún estaba muy lejos de darse por vencida.

Precisamente en ese momento, se dirigía hacia un nuevo intento por encontrarse con el Sabaku No.

_¡Oh si, esta vez te pescaré, cueste lo que cueste!_

Continuó caminando confiada por las calles de Suna, hasta que pronto llegó a las puertas de la torre principal de la ciudad, en donde se suponía estaban las oficinas del Kazekage. Según lo que le habían dicho, Gaara no estaba obligado a acudir a dicho lugar hasta luego de la ceremonia de nombramiento oficial, pero había tanto trabajo acumulado pendiente, que desde hacía semanas que había comenzado a laborar ahí. Y pronto Ino le daría una visita sorpresa…

Estando a escasos metros de la puerta, pronto ingresó a la sala de recepción, y preguntó por él. La respuesta que obtuvo no fue la que esperaba.

—No. No está, y no sabemos cuando vendrá.

La rubia pronto frunció el ceño y bufó molesta ante la negativa del guardian del edificio, quien parecía ignorar por completo esa mirada fulminante que la Yamanaka le estaba regalando.

—¿¡Cómo que no está?!— replicó de pronto ella, furiosa. — ¿¡No se supone que trabaja aquí a diario?!

—Señorita, no tengo permitido darle esa información.

—Entonces, ¿¡Qué información puede darme?!

—Ninguna—. Respondió tajante el varón.

Ante la negativa, Ino apretó los puños con fuerza y sintió como los colores sele subían al rostro, más indignada que nunca. ¡Oh si!, de seguro el tipo ese se estaba divirtiendo a sus anchas, burlándose de ella. _Maldito imbécil…_

De pronto, una idea le vino a la mente. Ya había intentado por todos los medios "normales" acercarse al pelirrojo, pero había sido imposile. Era hora de comenzar a actuar de verdad, como la kunoichi que era.

—Entiendo—. Habló con fingida resignación—. Volveré mañana.

Con la cabeza agachada, la florista se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar a hacia la puerta de la enorme edificación, cuando de pronto se detuvo y dio un brinco sobre su sitio, como si acabara de notar algo muy importante. Y poco después volteó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y le habló al guardia con el mayor gesto de inocencia posible.

—Hiroshi-san, ¿Cree que pueda hacer uso de los servicios higiénicos?

—¡¿Qué?!

El varón reaccionó sorprendido ante la petición de la rubia, antes de atreverse a contestar. En situaciones normales, se hubiera negado rotundamente a cualquiera aquel pedido, puesto que no tenía permitido dejar ingresar a cualquiera a la torre sin la autorización debida. Sin embargo, tratándose de nada más ni nada menos que una kunoichi de Konoha y parte de una delegación diplomática en Suna, negarle un favor tan simple como ese iba a ser visto como una total descortesía hacia la Aldea de la Hoja, algo que no podía permitir.

A demás, si lo analizaba detenidamente, esta rubia bajita de aspecto de niña mimada y uñas bien cortadas, no parecía representar amenaza alguna.

—Sígame—. Le habló con sequedad, antes de girarse e introducirse por un largo pero angosto pasillo, que terminaba directo a los baños del primer piso.

.

.

Caminaron apenas unos pasos, cuando de pronto pasaron por unas escaleras que se alzaban a la mitad del camino.

—Y dígame, ¿Esas escaleras a donde llevan?

Hiroshi sonrió despectivamente antes de contesar.

—No estoy permitido de informarle nada, señorita.

Ante la respuesta, la rubia solo sonrió satisfecha. _Perfecto, estas escaleras deben llevar a la oficina de Gaara… _Y en efecto, así era.

Avanzaron unos pasos más, cuando de pronto Ino se detuvo, con las manos tras la espalda. El guardián volteó casi al instante a verla.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó, desconfiado. Ella solo sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez le han dicho que su rostro perfectamente simétrico?

El shinobi abrió la boca y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de poder decir algo.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? — preguntó, aún dudando de querer saber la respuesta. Ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

—Que el lado derecho de tu rostro es idéntico al izquierdo, y no todos tienen esa cualidad.

Una enorme interrogación se formó en el rostro del mayor, para satisfacción de Ino.

—¿Qué dices? Todos tienen la parte derecha igual a la izquierda, y…

—Pues te equivocas—. Lo cortó ella, con seguridad total en sus palabras—. Normalmente las personas tienen diferecias entre su lado derecho de su izquierdo. Uno ojo ligeramente mas grande que el otro, la ceja más alzada, hoyuelos en solo una de las mejillas, y muchas otras cosas que ni te imaginas. Hasta un lunar hace que el lado derecho se vea distinto del izquierdo.

Ante la explicación, el varón solo quedó aún más confundido que antes. Aún dudaba entre continuar prestándole atención a las palabras de la florista, o ignorarla y seguir con su camino, pero pronto se obligó a recordar que ella pertenecía a una delegación de Konoha, y eso lo obligaba a mantener la compostura del caso.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no notó como las manos de Ino comenzaron a moverse peligrosamente tras sus espaldas.

—¿Me dejarías verte mejor? — pregunto de pronto la menor, extendiendo las manos frente a ella y cruzando los dedos, dejando un hueco como para enfocar mejor.

—Hey, ¿Qué rayos haces? — En el acto, el shinobi retrocedió un par de pasos y levantó las manos por puro reflejo, pero pronto notó que ella solo estaba enfocando su rostro. _Solo…_

—Solo quiero verlo mejor—. Contestó con una enorme sonrisa, enfocando el rostro del shinobi entre sus manos—. ¿Podrias mostrarme tu lado derecho? — solicitó de pronto, a lo que el varón accedió—. Ahora el izquierdo— volvió a pedir, y en el acto, Hiroshi giró, dándole una vista de su perfil izquierdo. Ino sonrió—. Ahora de frente.

Incómodo, el shinobi suspiró hondo y giró hasta quedar frente a la rubia, cuando de pronto notó un destello de maldad en su mirada, y una sonrisa cínica en sus labios. _¡Rayos…!_

—_Shōsen Jutsu_

En el acto, un flash de luz cegó al alto shinobi que resguardaba la torre del Kazekage, dejándolo aturdido por largos segundos

Y en ese momento, Ino tuvo su primera victoria del día.

.

.

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

Ino se encontraba subiendo a velocidad por las enormes escaleras que se alzaban hasta el último, sonriendo satisfecha y recordando entre risas como había logrado engañar al pobre shinobi guardián…

…

—_¿Qué hago aquí? — preguntó de pronto un total y completamente confundido Hiroshi._

—_Como, ¿No lo recuerdas?— Ino exageró el gesto antes de continuar— Estabas viniendo al baño porque estabas con diarrea y ganas de vomitar._

_En el acto, el estomago del shinobi comenzó a revolverse en forma escandalosa, y el varón tuvo que sujetarse la boca con las manos, evitando con dificultad un fingido vómito._

_Lo que hace la psicología sumada a un buen jutsu._

—_Tengo que irme— fue todo lo que dijo, antes de correr al baño. _

…

Ante el recuerdo, Ino contuvo la risa divertida, mientras se imaginaba al shinobi rendido en los servicios higiénicos. Sí, tenía que admitir que aquello había sido demasiado cruel, pero él no le había dejado otra alternativa.

Aún estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando de pronto sintió los pasos que venían justo hacia su encuentro. En el acto, corrió hacia una ventana ubicada a escasos metros de ella, y salió por ella, quedando pegada al exterior de la Torre gracias al uso adecuado de flujos de chacra en sus extremidades. Y en esa posición se quedó por largos segundos, hasta que no hubo peligro a su alrededor..

Viendose segura, suspiró aliviada y analizó su situación. _Tal ves sea más rápido y seguro subir por la pared_, se dijo convencida, antes de concentrarse nuevamente y reajustar la cantidad de chacra necesario en sus extremidades, hasta lograr un equilibrio perfecto. No solo bastaba con quedar adherida a los enormes ladrillos de arena que recubrían aquella enorme construcción; hacía falta también lograr desaparecer por completo su presencia, para evitar ser escuchada en el interior. Por suerte, los entrenamientos con la Quinta Hokage habían surtido buen efecto en ella.

Y si, también tenía que darle el crédito a Rikuto-san y al duro entrenamiento al que la había sometido todos estos días.

Cuando estuvo lista, alzó la mirada y sonrió al ver a lo lejos unos enormes ventanales que se abrían en lo más alto de la torre, mientras suaves ventiscas hacían rebolotear sus cabellos alrededor de ella. _Esa debe ser la oficina de Gaara, _se dijo convencida, antes de continuar…

.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Gaara se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos documentos, cuando de pronto, una extraña sensación le hizo reaccionar. Alarmado, el pelirrojo se levantó de golpe de su silla y observó hacia la ventana tras él, pero no notó nada extraño en ella.

Aún desconfiado, volvió a su silla. _Me estoy volviendo paranoico…_ se dijo con seguridad, cuando de pronto una ventisca de aire entró con fuerza desde el exterior, rodeando el ambiente. El pelirrojo inspiró con calma la brisa fresca que lo estaba refrescando en esos momentos, cuando de pronto pudo percibir un suave aroma que se le hizo muy familiar. _Flores…_

De inmediato, saltó nuevamente de su silla y se apegó de espaldas a una de las paredes del lugar, tocando con las yemas de los dedos los ladrillos de arena y concentrándose por percibir cualquier cosa a su alrededor. No encontró nada. Sin embargo, sabía que algo andaba mal.

Desconfiado, el shinobi entrecerró el ceño y movió sus manos en una serie de sellos.

—_Daisan no Me _

En el acto, el _Tercer Ojo_ de Gaara apareció justo frente a el, y luego de levitar por unos instantes hacia la pared, se fusionó con ella y la atrevezó sin mucha dificultad, llegando al exterior. Pero apenas salió, terminó encontrándose con quien menos imaginaba, trepando en forma grácil y ágil por la pared de la torre, directo hacia su oficina.

_¿Ino?_

_._

* * *

Estando a escasos centímetros de la última ventana de la torre, la Yamanaka levantó la mirada y sonrió satisfecha. _Ya casi..._

En el acto, extendió las manos hasta el borde de la ventana, y se impulsó sobre sus extremidades para dar un salto limpio, ingresando con gracia y elegancia al enorme despacho de los Kazekages. Por desgracia, lo encontró vacío.

_¡Maldición! ¿Y ahora donde se fue?_ Se preguntó, sintiendose nuevamente frustrada.

Por su parte, Gaara estaba más que sorprendido. En verdad, jamás se hubiera imaginado que una kunoichi con aspecto tan frágil y delicado como Ino hubiera llegado tan lejos, y menos aún en la forma que había llegado. Es más, aún no podía explicar como es que él mismo no la había detectado antes, luego de haber inspeccionado personalmente el lugar.

_En verdad la subestimé demasiado…_ admitió con pesar, mientras comenzaba a analizar cual sería su siguiente movimiento para detenerla. Si, Ino había resultado siendo más de lo que él se había imaginado, mucho más; pero aúnno estaba a su nivel. Y ya era hora de ponerla en su sitio, cuanto antes….

La rubia estaba caminando con sigilo a través de aquella impresionante sala, cuando de pronto una suave brisa recorrió el suelo, levantando arena a su paso. Aquello solo le trajo un recuerdo de su primer encuentro con el pelirrojo. _Rayos…_

De inmediato, dio un salto y cambió rápidamente de posición, pero antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, un cúmulo de arena se levantó justo detrás de ella, atrapándola.

—_Suna no Muya_

En el acto, la arena comenzó a rodear a Ino, hasta terminar cubriéndola por completo, dejándo expuesto sólo su rostro. Y frente a ella, una delgada pared se desintegró en cuestion de segundos, para dar paso al mismísimo demonio de la arena, quien lucía más serio que nunca.

—Gaara... yo…— soltó en apenas un susurro, aterrada. El pelirrojo llevaba una mirada tan intimidante, que estaba segura de que si no fuera por la arena, hubiera caído en ese momento sobre sus rodillas, aterrada.

.—Puedo saber, ¿Qué hace usted en mi oficina, Yamanaka-san?

Ino sintió que su flaqueaba ante la imponente mirada del pelirrojo, antes de lograr reaccionar. Después de todo, no había llegado tan lejos para darse por vencida tan pronto. No. Tenía que armarse de valor y continuar, y lograr al menos ganarse la confianza del pelirrojo.

—Yo solo quería… — tosió débilmente antes de continuar—. Quería hablar contigo

El pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar. _¿Solo hablar? ¿Me ha estado acosando todos estos días solo para hablar conmigo? ¿Acaso tan estúpido me cree?_

—¿Hablar de qué? — preguntó él, con frialdad. — ¿Acaso tiene idea de lo que significa su presencia en esta sala? Incluso, y aunque suene ridículo, podría pensar que está aquí para atentar contra mi persona. Creo que lo mejor será entregarla a sus superiores por esto, y dejar que ellos decidan su destino.

Las palabras del varón pronto hicieron que el corazón de Ino se paralizara en un instante, del pánico. Ahora que lo pensaba, su forma de actuar no había sido la más prudente del mundo. Todo lo contrario. Haber entrado de aquella forma en uno de los edificios más resguardados de toda Suna, y más aún a las oficinas del Kazekage, era lo peor que podía haber hecho ella, o cualquiera de los miembros de su delegación.

—No, la cosas no son así—. Rogó ella, en un tono de voz que sorprendió por completo al pelirrojo—. Yo… juro que era mi intención hacerte daño ni nada por el estilo. Solo quería hablar…

—¿Hablar de qué? — cortó él, con frialdad. En definitiva, esa coraza de frialdad que cubría su corazón, iba a ser muy difícil de romper…

—Solo… hablar—. Le contestó ella, sintiendo que comenzaba a perder el aire—. Me gustaría poder… poder conocerte un poco más—. Ino abrió sus enormes ojos azul cielo y los clavó en los verde aguamarina de Gaara, antes de continuar—Me gustaría que me dejaras… ser tu amiga.

Ante las palabras de la rubia, el shinobi casi sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco dentro de sí, de la sorpresa. _¿Ser mi amiga? ¿Pero qué rayos está pensando?_ Se preguntó, mientras dejaba que la ira comenzaba a invadirlo peligrosamente. _¿Acaso cree que yo me voy a tragar semejante mentira? ¿Acaso piensa que voy a creer que quiere ser mi amiga? Nadie jamás ha querido ser mi amigo, nadie…_

Aún estaba meditando, cuando de pronto unos fuertes tosidos lo hicieron reaccionar. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con una Ino más pálida que nunca, casi bordeando el límite de lo azul, que estaba luchando por poder respirar…

—Me… — tosió débilmente antes de continuar— me ahogo…

_No. No otra vez…_

Aterrado ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el pelirrojo rápidamente deshizo el jutsu que aprisionaba el cuerpo de la rubia, liberándola enel acto.

Con el cuerpo libre, Ino intentó sostenerse y mantener el equilibrio, pero le fue imposible. Sus piernas no le respondían. Resignada, observó al suelo y se dispuso a caer, cuando de pronto unos firmes brazos la cogieron en el aire, evitando que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo.

Levantó la mirada, y terminó cruzándose con los intensos ojos de Gaara, que no hacían mas que observarla preocupado, y aterrado. Y triste. Esa misma mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados, que recordaba en él días atrás…

Entonces, ella le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Gaara dio instintivamente dos pasos hacia atrás, confundido ante las palabras de Ino. _¿Gracias? ¿Porqué me da las gracias? ¿Casi la mato, y ahora me lo agradece? ¿Acaso está loca o qué?_ Se preguntó de pronto, más confundido y alterado que nunca. En definitiva, estar cerca de ella no iba a traer nada bueno, para ninguno de los dos.

Obligándose a reaccionar, el shinobi se incorporó en un hábil movimiento y se quedó parado frente a ella, mirándola con ese aire de frialdad que durante tanto tiempo, le había servido para cubrir lo que realmente había dentro de él.

—Haré de cuenta que esto no pasó… —habló de pronto, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno en sus palabras, sin embargo…—. Olvidaré lo que acaba de ocurrir, solo con una condición: Quiero que dejes de seguirme y te olvides de que me conoces, para siempre.

—¿¡Qué?! — Ino reaccionó sorprendida ante lo que acababa de decirle Gaara—. ¿Olvidarme de que te conozco? Pero, ¿Por qué?

—Porque así lo quiero. Es lo mejor—. Contestó frío, dándole la espalda—. No sé qué intenciones tengas al insistir en seguirme y decirme lo que acababas de decir, pero puedes estar segura de que no estoy interesado en tu oferta.

—¿Cómo qué no? —replicó Ino, enfurecida —¿Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que me ha costado llegar hasta acá? ¿Crees que ha sido fácil? Pues dejame decirte que no—. en el acto, caminó alrededor de Gaara hasta quedar frente a él, y lo observó con seguridad—. Y que te queda claro una cosa. ¡No pienso darme por vencida tan fácilmente!

Gaara resopló hondo antes de desviar la mirada al suelo, y contestar.

—Solo contestame una pregunta. ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero ser tu amigo?

Ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, la rubia se quedó boquiabierta y sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente que Gaara no quisiera ser su amigo, ni siquiera como una remota posibilidad. _¿En que rayos estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió esta estúpida idea?_ Se preguntó, sintiendose peor que nunca. Si antes había actuado mal con el pelirrojo, lo de ahora solo había logrado empeorar las cosas.

_Egoísta. Egoísta, engreída e infantil. Y estúpidamente inmadura._

Estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas al pelirrojo, cuando éste se le adelantó.

—Tengo que regresar a la mansión. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras acá, solo asegúrate de que nadie te vea cuando salgas—. Caminó hacia la puerta, y se detuvo antes de salir—. ¡Ah!, y te advierto una cosa: Ni se te ocurra seguirme, que no volveré a tener la misma consideración nuevamente.

Un par de segundos después, se oyó la puerta de la sala cerrarse suavemente, y en ella Ino se quedó a solas, sintiendose peor que nunca.

.

.

* * *

Horas después, Ino se encontraba a solas en medio de las desoladas y polvorientas calles de Suna, caminando con la cabeza agachada, la mirada clavada en el suelo delante de ella, y los ánimos por los suelos…

Y es que, en ese momento se sentía peor que nunca. Desde que había llegado a esa ciudad, no había hecho más que cometer error tras error, arruinándolo todo.

Primero, había ofendido a Temari apenas llegó a su casa, luego de que ella le mostrara su hospitalidad y amabilidad como anfitriona, aunque muy a su manera. Luego, se había ganado tremendo lío con Gaara, a quien casi termina retando por una simple confusión. Después, se había perdido en Suna, solo para terminar en medio de una batalla campal, en la que no hizo otro papel mejor que el de damisela en peligro. Eso, sin contar lo mal que había juzgado a Gaara, tildándolo de monstruo de la forma más infantil posible.

Y ahora, acababa de darse cuenta que, su plan "perfecto" para redimirse con el pelirrojo, no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Sí, se había propuesto ser amiga de Gaara y lo había perseguido por toda Suna, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió considerar sus sentimientos.

—Soy una idiota—. Comentó con desgano, justo antes de levantar la mirada y descubrir con bastante molestia y desilusión, que acababa de llegar a su destino: la mansión.

—¡Perfecto! justo ahora que necesito perderme, llegó sana y a salvo a este puto lugar.

Irritada, y sin muchas intenciones de llamar a la puerta, Ino recorrió la enorme edificación hasta llegar a la parte trasera, y encontró una serie de edificaciones techadas que fácilmente podía usar como apoyo, para ingresar a la mansión.

—¡Bah! ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar? — se dijo con decisión, antes de impulsarse y comenzar a saltar entre las enormes construcciónes.

Bastaron un par de movimientos más, e Ino logró llegar hasta uno de los tejados más altos del complejo, uno desde donde se podían ver el claramente el restro de construcciónes de la mansión, la entrada y sus alrededores. Y las estrellas…

Lamentablemente, eso no fue lo único que vió.

—¿Shikamaru?

.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Hola a todos. Aquí cumpliendo con el capítulo 8, espero que sea de su agrado. Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, pero he pasado por ciertos momentos que me han tenido alejada de la computadora y de los fics, espero sepan comprender.

**Significados de los nombres de los jutsus:**

*** **_Shōsen Jutsu_: (Técnica de bloqueo mental)

*** **_Daisan no Me:_ (Tercer ojo)

* _Suna no Muya:_ (Capullo de arena)

**AVISO A LA COMUNIDAD**. Les cuento que ya se ha creado la comunidad GAAINO para que todos puedan afiliarse y recibir las notificaciones de nuevos fics GaaIno. Les dejo el link:

http : //www . / community / GaaIno_en_Espanol / 73730 /

(Le quitan los espacios en blanco)

En el staff ya está incluida Leontinnes (de quien seguro ya han leído algo), Mitsuko Takahashi (a quien estoy esperando q acepte la invitacion) y Ellie-Kino (tb lectora y escritora de GaaInos y otros), quienes ya están en la comunidad como staff y miembros, para apoyar a todos.

**AVISO A LA COMUNIDAD 2**. Se ha extraviado… no mentira, no es nada de eso. Una amiga me pidió que les preguntara si alguno de ustedes tiene a la mano el libro "El castillo en el aire" (presecuela o continuación de El castillo ambulante) Si lo tienen, por favor me escriben a mi correo y me lo mandan, o me pasan el link para bajarlo. Gracias.


	9. Las competencias amistosas shinobi

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 9 – Las competencias amistosas shinobi**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que rechazara rotundamente la oferta de amistad que le había hecho Ino, los días transcurrieron en medio de la más completa y absoluta paz y tranquilidad para el pelirrojo. Sí, atrás habían quedado las incómodas miradas furtivas tras las paredes, las persecusiones molestas y el acoso total al que la rubia había tenido sometido al pelirrojo hasta días atrás, y su vida había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, tal y como él lo había deseado.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien.

A decir verdad, nada andaba bien.

.

* * *

.

Días más tarde, los miembros de todas las delegaciones visitantes y un grupo de shinobis de Suna habían sido reunidos dentro del mismo patio en el que fueron recibidos el día que llegaron a la ciudad en la arena, y ahora se encontraban agrupados por su rango shinobi y por nación de orígen, luciendo más entusiastas que nunca. Y no era para menos. Todos estaban impacientes, esperando que de inico a la actividad más esperada programada para la celebración del ascenso del nuevo Kazekage: Las competencias amistosas shinobi.

Entre el tumulto, se podía ver los rostros ansiosos de los jóvenes shinobis y kunoichis, quienes parecían esperar con muchas espectativas aquel evento. Y es que, a pesar de lo inesperado del evento (el cuál resultó ser una sorpresa para todos) y de lo duro de las condiciones del clima de Suna, que en definitiva ponía en gran desventaja a los participantes de las delegaciones visitantes, todos lucían impacientes por que los enfrentamientos comenzaran. Todos, menos cierta rubia de vivaces ojos azul cielo…

—Esto no podría ser peor…— comentó para sí misma Ino, cruzándose de brazos y suspirar hondo, desganada. Y es que, considerando todo lo malo que le había pasado desde que había llegado a Suna, la idea de tener que enfrentarse ante personas que ni siquiera conocía y solo para divertir al público, no la entusiasmaba en lo absoluto. Lo único que quería, era volver a la paz y tranquilidad de su amada Konoha lo más pronto posible…

—¿Si, no? Esto va a ser bastante aburrido—. comentó a su lado Shikamaru, quien solo recibió una mirada gélida como respuesta.

El castaño estaba a punto de agregar algo más, cuando de pronto una fuerte voz masculina se oyó por sobre la de los demás. Al parecer, uno de los ancianos se había levantado de su silla en el estrado frente a ellos, y estaba a punto de iniciar lo que de seguro iba a ser un laaaaargo y tedioso discurso de iniciación.

"_Señoras y señores, les saludo en nombre de la milenaria y respetada nación de Suna a la que represento, para hacerles nuevamente presente nuestro agradecimiento por…"_.

**.**

**.**

Resignado, Sabaku No Gaara suspiró hondo sobre su asiento en el centro del estrado principal, y luego agachó la mirada, evidentemente fastidiado. Y no era para menos. Jamás le había gustado estar rodeado de tantas personas y ser el centro de atención de todos, pero esto era el colmo. Desde su sitio, podía sentir como las miradas de todos estaban fijas en él, observándolo como si fuera la principal atracción de una feria de fenomenos o algo así.

De pronto, un golpe suave contra el piso al lado suyo le obligó a reaccionar. No hizo falta que volteara a ver quien había sido, o cuál era el mensaje oculto en aquel acto. Se trataba de su hermano mayor, y él sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir.

Suspirando hondo, el pelirrojo se obligó a levantar nuevamente la mirada y fijarla al frente, con una expresión de inexpresividad total. Tal y como debía hacerlo un Kazekage. El protocolo y las normas era algo a lo que nunca más podría escapar, y menos aún cuando se le nombrara oficialmente líder de Suna. Pero aquello valía la pena, sobre todo si con ello podía al menos tener la oportunidad de hacer algo por mejorar la vida de todos en su nación.

Concentró su mirada en el público, y de pronto, una larga cabellera dorada y unos ojos azul cielo llamaron su atención de entre la multitud. _Yamanaka - san…_

Se quedó observando a Ino por largos instantes, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Para cuando ella se dio cuenta, lo observó con sus enormes ojos azul cielo por apenas unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, ignorándolo.

Aquello solo le hizo sentir incómodo, nuevamente.

Y así había ocurrido ese mismo día en la mañana. Y el día anterior. Y el día anterior a ese.

Todo desde aquel incidente en su oficina, días atrás.

Sí, en aquella ocasión había rechazado rotundamente la oferta de Ino de ser su amiga, totalmente convencido de que eso era lo mejor. Aún no podía creer que ella le hubiese hecho sejemjante oferta. A demás, estaba tan cansado de tener que "esconderse" de ella, que no dudó en exigirle que lo dejara en paz apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Pero la sensación de paz y tranquilidad apenas que le dio el verse libre de Ino apenas le duraron unas cuantas horas, antes de que terminaran convirtiendose en un infierno total. En realidad, nunca antes se había sentido tan aburrido de sí mismo en toda su vida. ¡Maldición! Había deseado tanto que esa chica tonta lo dejara tranquilo, que ahora no podía creer que aquello le afectara tanto.¿Qué rayos le había hecho esa chica para que ahora le preocupara tanto verla así? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto? ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en su extraña oferte de querer ser su amiga?

Hasta donde recordaba, la única persona que le había ofrecido su amistad sincera era Uzumaki Naruto, pero él era un junchuuriki al igual que él y por eso sabía que él sí podía entenderlo, casi como si fueran hermanos. Pero con Ino… la cosa era totalmente distinta. Más que eso, ambos eran seres ta opuestos, que no podía siquiera imaginar algo en lo que pudieran coincidir. Como la luz y la oscuridad, como el día y la noche…

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en su oferta. _Y si lo intentara… _se planteó de repente, solo para terminar negando con la cabeza. De seguro, en el caso remoto que él terminara aceptando dicha oferta, en algún momento terminaría ocurriendo algo parecido a lo que pasó el día que atacaron Suna, y entonces ella volvería a alejarse de él, dejandolo solo nuevamente. No tenía sentido intentarlo.

_No, no tiene sentido intentarlo_, se dijo nuevamente, justo antes de que su mente volviera a entrar en duda. _Y si…_

.

.

Apenas sintió la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella, Ino rápidamente desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo y se quedó observandolo por largos instantes, como si en él pudiera encontrar escritas todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. _¿Por qué ahora me mira tanto? ¿Acaso disfruta haciendome recordar lo que pasó el otro día? ¿O acaso se está riendo internamente de mí y de mi estúpida idea de querer ser su amiga? Debe pensar que soy una estúpida rubia hueca…_

—… pero tal vez nos ayude a mejorar como equipo, digo… por los enfrentamientos y…¿No lo crees?

Con una expresión vacía, la florista levantó la mirada hacia su lado derecho, en donde se encontraba parado nada mas ni nada menos que su _ex_ - amigo Shikamaru, quien la observaba con una sonrisa torpe y una expresión totalmente forzada en él, en un torpe intento por intentar congraciarse con ella. Evidentemente, no logró mucho.

Ino estaba molesta con él. Su amigo no solo le había ocultado la verdad, le había demostrado toda su desconfianza en ella al no contarle que tenía una relación con Temari, relación que evidentemente llevaba bastante tiempo de formada. Pero no era lo único que le molestaba. A decir verdad, también estaba molesta consigo misma por no haber sido lo suficientemente lista como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en frente de sus narices.

Pero en ese momento, no tenía muchos ánimos de discutir. Lo único que deseaba, era estar sola.

Resoplando hondo, la rubia colocó las manos sobre las caderas y le dedicó una mirada fulminante al castaño, antes de girarse en un ágil movimiento y alejarse del lugar. Aquello le bastó a Shikamaru para que convencerse de que ella aún seguía molesta con él, y mucho.

_Pero podría jurar que algo más le pasa a Ino…_

—¿Te volvió a ignorar? — preguntó de pronto Chouji, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, me dejó hablando solo nuevamente—. contestó con desaliento el castaño.

—Pues lo tienes merecido.

Sorprendido, Shikamaru volteó hacia su amigo, para encontrárselo con una mirada de desaprobación total. Aquello solo le hizo sentir peor.

—Lo sé— afirmó con pesar, antes de girarse hacia donde había partido Ino y quedárse observándola por varios instantes, hasta que terminó perdiéndola de vista por completo. Luego de ello, colocó las manos a los bolsillos y resopló hondo, con expresión de cansancio total.

Sabía que había cometido una grave falta con Ino, una que difícilmente podría enmendar. Lo único que había intentado era protegerla, ocultándole su relación entre él y Temari, pero al final las cosas terminaron saliéndose de sus manos. Tarde se dio cuenta que aquello solo había complicado las cosas, y que ahora ella pensaba que Shikamaru no le había dicho la verdad desde un inicio porque no confiaba en ella, algo que era totalmente falso.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que ella llegaría a una conclusión tan lejana a la verdad? En definitiva, planear una estrategia de ataque en menos de un minuto era mucho más fácil que intentar descifrar el enigma de las mujeres.

Pero a pesar de todo, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amiga como para saber que algo más le estaba ocurriendo. Su mirada melancólica y sus continuos vacíos espacio-temporales debían tener alguna otra explicación, y tarde o temprano, él terminaría descubriéndolo…

—Tengo que hacer algo, luego nos vemos.

Fue todo lo que le dijo a su amigo, antes de desaparecer de su lado.

.

.

En el estrado, Gaara aún se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de pronto le pareció escuchar su nombre siendo mencionado en voz alta por todo el lugar. Sacudió la cabeza, y luego notó que todos lo estaban observando, como esperando algo de él.

Respirando hondo, se levantó y avanzó con la mirada hacia el frente, y apenas dijo unas cuantas palabras sin mucho interés.

Ino ya no se encontraba en dicho lugar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Para cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, los primeros enfrentamientos preliminares ya había terminado. Como era de esperarse, los jóvenes gennins de Suna obtivieron la ventaja sobre los equipos de los grupos visitantes, aunque no por mucho. Konoha iba pisándole los talones muy de cerca, y aún cabía la posibilidad de que lograran voltearles las cifras.

Sin embargo, eso era algo que poco le importaba a cierta kunoichi en ese momento...

Durante toda la tarde, Ino había permanecido sentada sobre las murallas que protegían la impontente ciudad oculta en el desierto, buscando despejar su mente e intentando reflexionar sobre todo lo que había vivido en Suna. _Y sobre Gaara…_

De pronto, cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave brisa de la noche la recorriera por completo, batiendo su larga cabellera dorada al viento y refrescando un poco el ambiente sofocante del lugar. Aquello no ayudó en relajarla en lo absoluto.

Las palabras del pelirrojo le habían herido mucho. Pero no había sido el hecho de que le dijera que no quería aceptar su amistad lo que le había afectado, ni que él le pidiera que lo dejara en paz. Lo que le había dolido, era haberse dado cuenta de lo terriblemente egoísta que había sido al pensar que ella podía tomar decisiones tan apresuradas sobre las vidas de otros, sin siquiera consultárselo. Ser su amiga no era algo que ella pudiera decidir por sí sola, era algo que debía ganarse. Y obviamente, ella no había hecho ningún mérito para su amiga...

Y lo que ocurrió luego con Shikamaru, solo le hizo sentir peor.

Descubrir que ni siquiera aquel a quien consideraba su mejor amigo podía confiar en ella, solo la llevó a cuestionarse a sí misma. ¿Acaso era ella una buena amiga? ¿O al menos una buena persona? Se preguntó, solo para terminar contestándose con un rotundo "No". Se había comportado en forma tan egoísta tanto con Shikamaru como con Gaara, que ahora estaba pagando el precio de su inmadurez…

Y todo empeoraba para ella cada vez que se cruzaba con esos ojos verde aguamarina, que parecían taladrarla con insistencia cada vez que se los cruzaba. ¿Por qué ahora se empeñaba en mirarla así?¿Acaso estaba disfrutando en silencio con su agonía? ¿O con su torpeza? Se preguntó, sin saber qué responder. Gaara era la persona más indescifrable que había conocido en su vida, alguien de quien no sabía qué esperar.

Alguien a quien en poco más de dos semanas, no tendría que volver a ver jamás.

Suspirando profundamente, Ino se incorporó y dejó que la brisa de la noche volviera a rebolotear su larga cabellera y sacudir su polvorienta vestimenta, antes de dar un salto limpio y elegante hasta llegar al suelo, dispuesta a regresar a la mansión. Ya era hora de regresar a descansar, pues mañana le esperaba un largo y tedioso día…

Mañana, serían las preliminares de los enfrentamientos entre los chunnin.

.

.

Apenas Ino comenzó su marcha, una sombra apareció moviendose entre la oscuridad y rápidamente avanzó tras ella, dispuesto a seguirla y vigilarla tal y como lo había hecho durante toda la tarde. Pero apenas acababa de avanzar unos cuantos metros de distancia, cuando de pronto otra sombra se cruzó en su camino, _deteniéndola_.

Y en eso, una voz masculina se oyó haciendo hablar en forma firme y segura.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué haces siguiendo a Ino de esa forma?

Con la expresión seria, la segunda sombra comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante, obligándo a la primera a avanzar junto con él. Para cuando ambos estuvieron expuestos a la luz de los faroles, la sorpresa del segundo fue más que evidente.

—¿Tú?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Para la media noche, Ino se encontraba dando vueltas y sollozando sobre la cama de su habitación, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor notoria en su rostro. De pronto, soltó un grito ahogado y se levantó en un solo movimiento, con los ojos abiertos de par en par los brazos tiesos del nerviosismo, totalmente empapada de sudor. Y no era para menos. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, en la que un horrible monstruo de ojos verdes y aspecto salvaje la perseguía para comérsela.

¿Irónico, no?

Sintiéndose estúpida, la rubia sacudió la cabeza y se abofeteó a sí misma por lo menos un par de veces, intentando reaccionar. Luego, recorrió con las manos su cuello y pecho y comenzó a masajearse suavemente, sintiendo una horrible resequedad en su garganta. Se giró al lado de su cama, y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que había olvidado llenar de agua la botella que solía guardar en su velador todas las noches, precisamente para ocasiones como esa.

Maldiciendo, se volvió a recostar sobre su cama, pero no logró conciliar el sueño. La sed la estaba matando. Al parecer, tendría que ir a la cocina por un poco de agua fresca.

Se levantó con pesar de su cama, y salió de su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Según recordaba, la cocina quedaba a la derecha luego de finalizar el pasillo principal, así que no debía ser mucho inconveniente llegar a ella por sí sola.

Caminó hasta llegar al final del pasillo, y luego avanzó un par de pasos hacia la derecha, solo para encontrarse con que la enorme puerta de la cocina principal estaba cerrada con candado. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso creen que nos vamos a robar su menaje? Se preguntó, notando lo irónico del asunto. _Como si no hubieran cosas mucho más importantes que proteger en un lugar como la mansión del Kazekage que el nuevo juego de vajilla de la cocina._

Con desgano, Ino se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a su habitación y dejarse secar durante toda la noche hasta quedar como una pasita arrugada, cuando de pronto un aroma claramente identificable por ella invadió sus sentidos.

_¿Acaso esas son… flores?_ Se preguntó, sorprendida. _¿Flores? ¿Flores en medio de un desierto como este?_ Volvió a preguntarse, aún incrédula. Lo último que había esperado, era encontrarse flores en aquella árida y seca ciudad, y que no fueran las características cactáceas del desierto.

Aún con dudas, cerró los ojos y, abstrayéndose de todo lo que la rodeaba en ese momento, inspiró profundamente aquella dulce y exótica fragancia que rodeaba el ambiente en forma débil y sutil, y que tanto había extrañado durante sus esas dos últimas semanas en Suna… solo para terminar corroborando sus sospechas. En efecto, eran flores.

Totalmente sorprendida, observó hacia el final del pasillo y agudizó su sentido del olfato, aspirando un par de veces más. El olor era suave y apenas perceptible, pero podía asegurar que venía del final de dicho pasillo.

No queriendo confundirse con la percepción de sus otros sentidos, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo, hasta terminar chocándose con una pared. Abrió los ojos, solo para descubrir que había llegado al final del mismo, y que a ambos lados se abrían paso otras dos rutas, ambas en direcciones opuestas. El camino de la derecha se veía bastante seguro, limpio e iluminado, y a lo lejos se podía notarse que se conectaba con otro camino aún más grande, que de seguro en algún momento la llevaría de regreso al pasillo principal de la mansión. El de la izquierda se veía sucio y oscuro, y era evidente que no había sido usado en mucho tiempo.

Agudizando su sentido del olfato, Ino inspiró con fuerza otra vez y pronto corroboró lo que tanto se había temido: el aroma provenía del camino hacia la izquierda.

Y respirando hondo y armándose de valor, Ino se giró hacia aquel oscuro y desolado pasillo angosto, y comenzó a caminar…

.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, y sé que deben estar odiándome, pero me temo que esto va a seguir así. Se me están complicando el trabajo y los estudios, y probablemente me demore con el siguiente capítulo. Pero pronto entraré en vacaciones y ahí estaré mas libre...

El capítulo estuvo un tanto corto comparado con los que suelo subir, pero he estado intentando resumirlo. Quiero que avance más rápido en trama y creo que ahora si lo estoy logrando. Por ahora Gaara e Ino andan medio alejados y resentidos, pero en el próximo capítulo va a haber un encuentro, y habrá más GaaIno.

Saludos a todos, y espero que les siga gustando el fic.

Pd. Para los que han leído el otro fic q tengo, seguro que ya saben hacia dónde va Ino en estos momentos…


	10. Comencemos desde cero

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 10 – Comencemos desde cero**

**.**

**.**

Decidida, y a pesar de no tener idea de a dónde estaba yendo, Ino continuó avanzando en medio de la noche por aquellos polvorientos y desgastados pasillos de la mansión, dispuesta a lograr a toda costa el origen de aquel tan misterioso y delicioso aroma a flores que tanto había despertado su curiosidad. E iba a lograrlo, cueste lo que cueste…

Estaba aún caminando, cuando de pronto, algo en el ambiente llamó su atención. El aroma a flores cada vez se hacía más intenso, pero ahora parecía combinarse con un suave pero evidente olor a putrefacto, mismo que iba intensificándose con forme iba avanzando. Aquello no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Apretando los puños con fuerza, frunció el ceño y continuó avanzando con ímpetu, hasta llegar a un pequeño pasaje que la terminó llevando a su destino final. Frente a ella, se alzaba una enorme puerta de madera de a dos piezas, un trabajo impecable y preciso que no se igualaba con nada de lo que hubiera visto en la mansión, y que estaba sellada con un enorme candado.

Volvió a inspirar con fuerza, y terminó corroborando sus sospechas. Ambos olores provenía del otro lado. De seguro, tras esa puerta debía haber una buena cantidad de flores que se estaban malogrando, y otras que aún luchaban por sobrevivir. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

Decidida, la rubia observó el candado con ojo analítico, y pronto sus ojos brillaron con confianza. Al instante, alzó las manos hacia el moño de su cabello, y con un par de movimientos logró sacarse el gancho con que tenía atada su coleta, dejando caer su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia sobre su hombro y espalda. Luego de eso, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó hacia la puerta, y comenzó a trabajar en la cerradura.

Luego de un par de movimientos de lado a lado, y de hacer gala de sus habilidades como espía, el sonido de un "click" le hizo saber que había logrado su objetivo.

_¡Sí!_

Emocionada, y totalmente enfocada en llegar a su destino, la rubia dejó caer la enorme pieza de metal contra el suelo, y luego colocó con ansiedad las manos sobre cada uno de los lados de la puerta, y comenzó a empujar…

Lo que vio dentro, la dejó totalmente sorprendida. Sorprendida, y… decepcionada.

.

* * *

En esos mismos momentos, Gaara se encontraba sentado sobre su cama rodeado de miles de documentos, cuando de pronto el ruido de algo pesado cayendo contra el suelo, proveniente del interior de la mansión, llamó su atención. Era más de media noche y se suponía que todos en la residencia debían estar durmiendo, por lo que aquello no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Desconfiado, el pelirrojo colocó los dedos a la altura del suelo, y luego de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse mejor, comenzó a inspeccionar la mansión y los alrededores. Lo que descubrió le hizo enfurecer en el acto. Los ruidos provenían de un lugar que él conocía muy bien. Uno al que nadie solía entrar. Uno al que nadie tenía _permitido_ entrar.

De pronto, una voz bastante conocida por él comenzó a rugir en su interior. _Mátalos…. _Hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, o que había preferido ignorarla, pero en ese momento, decidió prestarle atención.

Y con la expresión más seria que nunca, el futuro Kazekage se incorporó en un hábil movimientoy salió de su habitación, dispuesto a atrapar al intruso y hacerlo pagar por haberse atrevido a profanar ese lugar. _Su_ lugar...

.

* * *

Ino no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos en ese momento. Se trataba de un invernadero, o lo que quedaba de él. Una enorme habitación amueblada con lo necesario para albergar a una buena cantidad de flores, con recipientes y maceteros listos para tal objetivo, y sacos de tierra y abono a la espera de ser usados en cualquier momento. Hasta incluso tenía un sistema de riego en cañerías listo especialmente diseñado para regar cada macetero con la cantidad justa y necesaria de agua.

Pero al parecer, aquel lugar había sido abandonado.

Y las flores, habían sido dejadas a su suerte.

—_Es que acaso… solo…. ¿Las dejaron… morir?_ — Se preguntó de pronto, incrédula, mientras ingresaban a aquella habitación y observaba con la boca abierta el lugar. Había muchas flores en ese sitio, la mayoría de ellas muertas, pero aún había algunas que luchaban por vivir. De seguro alguien había intentado levantar el lugar hace no mucho tiempo, pero se había terminado rindiendo rápidamente.

—¿Cómo pudieron dejar esto… "así"? ¿¡Ni siquiera les han echado agua?!— gritó exasperada, mientras observaba un macetero con flores totalmente secas. Extendió de pronto la mano hacia una de las aberturas del canal de riego, solo para descubrir que estaba taponeado por la arena. Aquello le dejó corroboró lo que tanto temía: ese lugar había sido simplemente… abandonado.

Abandonado…

Pero, ¿Y qué había con las flores que aún seguían con vida? ¿Acaso merecían morir de esa forma?

¡Por supuesto que no!

Llena de ira, volvió a observar los maceteros del viejo invernadero, y encontró unos con algunas flores que aún luchaban por vivir. Si, ellas debían ser unas luchadoras, igual que ella. Y tenía que hacer algo por ellas, rápido.

Respirando hondo, Ino se cruzó de brazos y asintió para sí misma, decidida. No tenía idea de por donde comenzar, pero estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer: Iba a arreglar ese lugar como fuese, incluso si desfallecía en el intento. Después de todo, ella era una Yamanaka, y una Yamanaka no iba a permitir que otra flor muriera a su lado sin que hiciera algo por evitarlo.

Con esa misión en mente, avanzó hacia el centro de la sala y cogió uno de aquellos maceteros que aún conservaba vida en su interior, y comenzó a trabajar…

.

* * *

A pocos metros de distancia del lugar, Gaara continuó avanzando con el ceño fruncido y la expresión más seria que nunca, dispuesto a atrapar al intruso que se había atrevido a invadir _su_ lugar.

Mientras iba caminando, sentía como la ira lo dominaba por completo. La sangre le hervía a travez de las venas, tenía la vista completamente enrojecida, y una voz oscura y siniestra clamaba venganza en su interior. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba tantas emociones juntas, y todas tan negativas, pero en ese momento apenas si tenía tiempo para pensar. Solo un pensamiento abarcaba su mente: Acabar con el intruso.

Alejando todo el polvo a su paso, continuó avanzando con paso firme y sin titubear, hasta que llegó al ultimo pasillo de su camino. Cuando dio la vuelta, se encontró con las puertas del que alguna vez fuera el invernadero de su madre, que ahora estaban ligeramente abiertas y con el candado en el suelo.

Lleno de ira, alzó la mano y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dándole una vísta panorámica de todo el interior de la habitación. Lo que encontró no fue precisamente lo que esperaba…

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, y ajena del peligro que estaba corriendo en ese momento, Ino se encontraba concentrada en el tercer macetero que había seleccionado para trabajar, cuando de pronto, las enormes puertas de madera de la habitación se abrieron de par en par, haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa y soltar accidentalmente, la herramienta que tenía en la mano.

Alarmada, se giró hacia la puerta y observó cuidadosamente hacia al exterior, pero no encontró nada. Observó luego a sus alrededores, pero tampoco encontró nada. Sin embargo, eso no la alivió en lo absoluto. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Aquel movimiento de la puerta era demasiado sospechoso como para dejarlo pasar, sobre todo considerando que era imposible que alguna corriente de aire lo hubiera ocasionado, ya que se encontraba en un lugar cerrado.

Demasiado sospechoso.

Desconfiada, la rubia se movió sigilosamente hasta llegar a la pared más cercana a ella, y luego continuó avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta. Pero cuando se asomó, no encontró nada. No había nadie. Estaba sola.

_Debo estar volviéndome paranoica…_

Aliviada, Ino se dio la vuelta y regresó hasta el lugar donde había estado, cuando de pronto se topó con el instrumento que había dejado caer en el suelo segundo atrás. Se agachó para recogerlo, pero cuando se levantó, una corriente helada le recorrió la espina dorsal.

_¡Oh no!_

Se giró rápidamente y apuntó con la pequeña pala hacia el frente, pero terminó encontrándose con quien menos esperaba.

—¿Ga… Gaara? — pronunció debilmente, mientras observaba como una mano de arena le arrebataba el instrumento, arrojándolo lejos de ella. Ella tardó en reaccionar—. ¿Qué… haces aquí? — preguntó nerviosa, solo para arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. El pelirrojo se encontraba parado justo frente a ella, con un semblante total y completamente aterrador.

—Eso mismo me pregunto, ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?— preguntó de pronto él, arrugando el ceño y luciendo aún más aterrador que antes.

—Yo…— Ino tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Solo estaba… intentando arreglar en algo este lugar. Ya sabes, este invernadero está hecho un desastre, pero algunas flores aún están con vida y merecen ser salvadas—. Rió torpemente antes de continuar—. Con un poquito de empeño apuesto que quedaría precioso y…

—No deberías estar aquí.—. el varón la cortó abruptamente—. Quiero que te vayas.

—Yo…

—Es una orden.

La ultima frase del pelirrojo hizo que de pronto Ino cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. _¡Un momento!¿Acaso dijo: Una… "orden"?_ Se preguntó de pronto, incrédula. _¿Y desde cuando él me dá ordenes a mí? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Y por qué le molesta tanto que esté aquí? O… ¿Acaso cree que vine hasta acá siguiendolo? ¡Claro! De seguro cree que aún sigo con la idea de ser su amiga y piensa que vine hasta acá por él. ¡Egocéntrico!_

Soltando un suspiro en tono de molestia, y cruzado los brazos a la altura del pecho, Ino se apresuró en contestar.

—Pues para que lo sepas, solo recibo ordenes de mis superiores—. Alzó el dedo índice antes de continuar—. Y que quede bien aclaro que no vine hasta acá siguiendote ni nada por el estilo, Yo solo sentí el aroma a flores cerca a la cocina y decidí seguirlo, y…

—No debiste hacerlo. No debiste venir aquí.

Impotente, Ino cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta tres antes de contestar.

—Mira, si hubiese sabido que te iba a encontrar aquí, jamás hubiese venido.

—Está prohibido que las personas ingresen aquí.

Ino colocando las manos en las caderas antes de poner expresión de seguridad, y contestar.

—Pues no ví ningún letrero que dijera "prohibido el ingreso" o algo parecido.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza antes de reaccionar. Aunque doliera admitirlo… ella tenía razón. No había ninguna marca o indicio que le pudiera anunciar que estaba prohibido estar en ese lugar, ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus recientes invitados. Aquello había sido un error suyo.

Sin embargo… eso no quitaba el hecho de que ni ella ni nadie tenía derecho a estar ahí. Nadie aparte de él podía entrar a ese lugar. Nadie.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

Ino resopló hondo antes de intentar negociar. A demás, no iba a darse por vencida tan pronto. Ella se había propuesto algo en mente: rescatar la poca vida que aún quedaba en ese lugar; y lo iba a conseguir, cueste lo que cueste.

—Mira, lo único que quería era intentar arreglar un poco este lugar, y salvar la poca vida que aún le queda. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer aquí, y creo que puedo hacerlo si te vas. Solo haz de cuenta que no me viste y dentro de dos semanas verás los resultados. Y te aseguro que te va a encantar como quedará todo y…

—¡No! — gritó de pronto el varón, obligando a Ino a retroceder. Sus ojos llameaban furia bajo su característico verde aguamarina, y su expresión se asemejaba a la de un monstruo, mientras hacia esfuerzo en continuar—. Solo… vete.

Ino observó sorprendida al pelirrojo, sin poder creer que le hubiese gritado de aquella manera.¿Quién diablos se creía que era? ¡Si! Estaba claro que no la quería ni como amiga, ni como enemiga, ni como conocida ni desconocida, ni como nada, pero… aquello era el colmo. No entendía por qué no podían llevarse bien, ni tampoco por qué la estaba tratando de esa manera, pero… ¿Echarla de su "invernadero" como si fuera un perro rabioso o algo así? ¿Acaso ella le resultaba tan insoportable? ¿Acaso tanto la odiaba? ¿Acaso… en verdad la odiaba?

—Está bien, no pienso soportarlo más— habló con el tono ensombrecido, para luego darse la vuelta en dirección hacia la salida—. Pero debo decir que es una pena que este sitio se eche a perder solo porque no quieres escucharme.

Lentamente, Ino comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sin detenerse o voltear a ver al varón.

Por su parte, Gaara se quedó observándola con seriedad y firmeza, convencido de haber hecho lo correcto, cuando de pronto, unas palabras en su mente comenzaron a resonar con fuerza...

"_Lo único que quería, era intentar arreglar un poco este lugar, y salvar la poca vida que aún le queda…"_

"_Ya sabes, algunas flores aún están con vida y merecen ser salvadas"_

"_Con un poquito de empeño apuesto que quedaría precioso y…"_

De pronto, observó detenidamente hacia donde se había encontrado con Ino, y encontró tres maceteros que lucían bastante bien arreglados, y que no hacían juego con los demás. Luego, observó nuevamente hacia Ino, y notó que sus manos estaban llenas de tierra, evidentemente maltratadas. Tardó un poco en reaccionar…

_¿Acaso ella… _

—Espera—. ordenó, pero al ver hacia el frente, no la encontró por ningún lado. Ella ya no estaba ahí.

Corrió hacia el pasadizo, y la encontró a punto de doblar hacia el siguiente. Al instante, levantó la mano y la arena sobre el suelo se levantó en forma de un enorme brazo, deteniéndola.

Ino saltó sorprendida ante el contacto, pero luego reaccionó y volteó con la mirada seria antes de hablar.

—¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó—. ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco puedo usar este camino porque no se te da la gana? Si es así me vas a tener que disculpar, pero no conozco otro camino para volver a….

—¿Qué, exactamente, estabas haciendo aquí?

Ino pareció confundida antes de contestar.

—¿Y qué crees que estaba haciendo? — le dijo, alzando las manos y mostrando la tierra en ellas—. Estaba intentando rescatar lo que queda de vida en este sitio. Algunas flores aún estaban con vida e intentaba ayudarlas a continuar así.

Gaara titubeó antes de preguntar:

—¿Tú… sabes de flores?

Ino colocó las manos en las caderas y sonrió despectiva antes de contestar.

—La sola pregunta me ofende. Los Yamanaka somos expertos en cuando a flores se refiere, y somos los dueños de la floristería más grande y famosa de toda Konoha. No hay nadie en este país que sepa más de flores que yo, salvo mi padre.

Gaara ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a meditar. Ino probablemente estaba alardeando o algo así, pero cabía la pequeña probabilidad de que algo de lo que había dicho fuera cierto. Quien sabe, tal vez ella en verdad sabía algo de flores, y tal vez…

No. Era mejor no pensar el ello.

En muchas ocasiones, había intentado darle vida nuevamente a ese lugar, pero nunca antes lo había conseguido. No había nadie en toda Suna que pudiera ayudarle con un invernadero. Nadie sabía de flores en su ciudad, nadie.

Pero ella parecía saber…

No, no iba a hacerlo. No iba a pedirselo.

Aunque tal vez…

Y si ella realmente podía…

Y si…

—Entonces, tú… ¿Puedes arreglar este lugar?

—¿Eh? — Ino se sorprendió ante la solicitud del pelirrojo—. Pensé que no me querías en este lugar, ni mucho menos cerca de ti.

—No fue eso lo que quise dar a entender—. Desvió la mirada antes de continuar—. Yo… no me gusta que extraños entren a este sitio. Es… un sitio especial.

La revelación del pelirrojo dejó con la boca abierta a Ino. _Entonces… ¿Era por eso que no me quería aquí? ¿Por qué es un sitio… especial para él?_ Se preguntó, conmocionada. Sin embargo, pronto otras dudas surgieron en su mente._ ¿Y por qué será ese lugar tan especial_? _¿Qué de especial puede tener un invernadero para alguien como Gaara?_

Estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando de pronto algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo. Observó nuevamente al varón, y notó el nerviosismo y la ansiedad en su mirada. Era evidente que no le agradaba en lo absoluto estar hablando de ese tema, por lo que probablemente preguntarle solo lo empeoraría todo. Lo mejor, sería dejar que él mismo se lo contara, cuando estuviese preparado.

—Entonces, quieres que arregle el invernadero, ¿Cierto?

—Si.

—Y… ¿Vas a estár dispuesto a soportar que yo entre a este sitio con o sin tu presencia?

—Yo….— sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar—. No dejaré que entres sola. Yo estaré contigo.

—Pero… pensé que no me querías cerca de ti, y que…

—Eso era antes de que las cosas terminaran de esta manera. No pienso dejar que entres sola a este lugar.

—Entonces…

—Quiero que vengas a trabajar aquí a partir de mañana, y tendrá que ser poco antes de la media noche. Y tendrás que terminar todo antes de que vuelvas a Konoha.

Ino sacudió la cabeza sorprendida antes de reaccionar.

—¿Algo más?

—No, creo que… eso es todo.

—Pues ahora me toca a mí—. Sonrió antes de continuar—. Y dime, ¿Qué voy a obtener a cambio de todo esto?

Gaara retrocedió sorprendido ante la interrogante de la de ojos azul cielo, pero ella continuó.

—Porque… imagino que no pensarás que haré todo este trabajo sin recibir nada a cambio.

Gaara maldijo internamente.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó, preocupado.

Ino sonrió divertida y caminó hacia el varón sin detenerse, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. Gaara se limitó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás buscándo ampliar su espacio individual.

Por un momento, la expresión de nerviosismo en el pelirrojo le pareció a Ino ciertamente… encantadora. Sobre todo considerando que normalmente se le veía con aquel aspecto salvaje y dominante que tanto lo caracterizaba. Aunque… tenía que admitir que en ese sentido, también era atractivo. Quien sabe, tal vez sería interesante pedirle un…

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

—Bueno, creo que eso me lo voy a reservar para después. Ya sabes, no me esperaba terminar en una situación como esta, así que aún no tengo nada bueno en mente.

Gaara tragó saliva y, sintiendo que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, asintió.

—Está bien, lo dejaremos para… después.

Al ver que todo marchaba bien, Ino sonrió y asintió contenta, aunque aquella situación no dejara de parecerle ciertamente extraña. Gaara por su parte, se limitó a observarla, aún con cierto recelo.

Y si retirar la mirada el uno del otro, se quedaron observandose por largos instantes….

Hasta que de pronto, el silencio entre ambos se hizo insoportable.

Alejandose un poco del varón, Ino se colocó el índice en la mejilla derecha y meditó por unos cuantos segundos, antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes? Creo que aún hay algo que anda mal entre nosotros.

Gaara parpadeó confundido.

—Tal vez… — se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que de pronto, sonrió de tal forma que casi iluminó todo a su alrededor—. Creo que sería bueno que comencemos todo esto desde cero. Como si recien nos estuviesemos conociendo.

Aquello cogió por sorpresa al varón.

—No entiendo.

—Es fácil—. Ino sacudió la tierra de su mano derecha antes de extenderla hacia el frente, a modo de saludo—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—Solo sígueme la corriente y responde a mi saludo.

Gaara resopló hondo antes de aceptar.

—Sabaku No Gaara— contestó, extendiendo la mano y cogiendo la de la rubia con sutileza.

Ante el contacto, el estomago de Ino dio un vuelco completo dentro de su cuerpo. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado del hecho de que nunca antes había tenido contacto alguno con Gaara. No sin algun conflicto armado de por medio. Y en ese toque, por primera vez sentía que entraba en contacto con el humano que había dentro de él, uno al que moría por conocer…

Por su parte, Gaara sintió que se estremecía por dentro. La mano de Ino era delicada y suave, más pequeña que la de él. Pero no se sentía en lo absoluto débil o frágil. Esa debía ser Ino. Delicada y suave, pero para nada débil, o frágil. O al menos, eso parecía.

Para cuando se soltaron, Ino tardó un poco en reaccionar. Ya con los pies sobre la tierra, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con un aire tan inocente antes de despedirse.

—Bueno, ha sido un gusto conocerte—. Dijo ella, continuando con la parodia de "Vamos a comenzar desde cero" —. Pero debo volver a mi habitación a dormir. ¿Vienes conmigo?

El pelirrojo enrojeció ante la oferta, antes de interpretarla correctamente.

—Eh… no. Yo… me quedaré un rato más por acá.

Ino se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes? No deberías dejar ir a una dama sola por ahí, es peligroso. Yo podría perderme en el camino de regreso o algo por el estilo y…

—Solo sigue los pasillos que veas libres de arena y llegarás.

La respuesta del varón no le pareció caer en gracia a la joven, pero en el fondo sabía que era mejor no pedir más. Hasta ahora todo había ido relativamente bien, así que era mejor no arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo.

—Lastima—. Dijo con tristeza—. Pero… supongo que nos veremos mañana. ¿Cierto?

Sonriendo, Ino se despidió alzando la mano y sacudiendola, sonriendo nuevamente. Luego, se dio la vuelta hacia el final del pasillo y comenzó a caminar…

Gaara se quedó observando a Ino mientras se iba, siintiendo un extraño calor en su interior.

Ino era extraña, pero en el fondo no era una mala persona. Aunque a veces demostrara una increíble habilidad para sacarlo de sus casillas, y una destreza única para hacerlo rabiar. Sin embargo, también era… dulce. Y amable. Y tierna. Y… bonita.

De pronto, un impulso lo obligó a hablar.

—Ataques sorpresivos.

La voz de Gaara obligó a Ino a detenerse, justo cuando iba a desviarse hacia el laberinto de pasillos de regreso a su habitación.

El pelirrojo tardó un poco en continuar.

—No eres buena con los ataques sorpresivos.

Ino sacudió su larga y dorada cabellera antes de reaccionar. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso… Gaara le estaba dando un consejo? ¿O una advertencia? ¿O solo quería hacerle ver lo mala que era como kunoichi?

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto él se le adelantó.

—El equipo con el que te vas a enfrentar mañana… es experto en ataques sorpresa, y su estrategia consiste en atacar siempre al elemento débil. Seguro van a ensañarse contigo.

_Ataque sorpresa. Ensañarse… débil._

Ino estaba a punto de refutar lo que acababa de decirle el pelirrojo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontró con los verde aguamarina de él, se detuvo. La sinceridad en su mirada lo decía todo. En verdad… él estaba intentando ayudarla. Le estaba dando una advertencia, un consejo para su batalla del día siguiente y… un momento, ¡Sabaku No Gaara le estaba ayudando!

Respirando hondo, Ino volvió a aquel gesto de inocencia que había tenido segundos atrás, y sonriendo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de agradecer.

—¡Gracias! — dijo con emoción, antes de darse la vuelta y partir.

.

.

Ya a solas, Gaara desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, y sonrió débilmente. Por primera vez en su vida, había logrado ayudar a alguien, sin que terminara huyendo de él o algo parecido.. Aquello se había sentido bien. Lo había logrado. ¡Y ella se lo había agradecido!

Quien sabe, tal vez, aquello no iba a salir tan mal después de todo…

Y tal vez, sí iban a lograr ser amigos.

.

.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, dos figuras se encontraban recostadas sobre uno de los tejados de la mansión, discutiendo un asunto en particular...

—¿¡Me estás diciendo que lo atrapaste justo en el acto, y luego lo dejaste ir?!

—Sí.

—Pero… ¿Y porqué hiciste eso? Digo, debiste torturarlo hasta que te dijera el motivo por el que la estaba siguiendo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no fue tan dificil descubrir por qué la estaba siguiendo. Lo que me preocupa es que las cosas se escapen de control.

—Entonces, ¿Sabes por qué está siguiendo a Ino?

—Si. A Kouta… le gusta Ino.

Al escuchar las palabras de Shikamaru, Chouji maldijo internamente.

—Diablos…—. Dijo con preocupación—. Y él es exacamente el tipo de chico que le gusta a Ino.

—Ajá— Shikamaru resopló hondo antes de continuar—. y eso solo nos traerá problemas…

.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Primero que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo!

Pilar, gracias por el saludo. Te contesto acá aunque sea un poco tarde con un abrazo virtual por fiestas...

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Sé que no es el mismo encuentro que conté en mi otro fic, pero pensé que sería interesante ponerle más emoción al tema. Espero no haya quedado demasiado confuso. Tuve q editarlo un montón de veces e incluso quitarle una parte en la que iban a pelear… para dejarla para luego. No quería ser tan repetitiva con eso de que Gaara atrapa a Ino con sus técnicas e Ino no hace nada para defenderse. Espero que les guste como ha quedado.

GaaIno… pronto. Y romance también. Y celos… (Probablemente use a Matsuri, hace mucho que la quiero usar)

Todo eso vendrá con los siguientes capítulos.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	11. De celos y otros malos entendidos

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 11 – De celos y otros malos entendidos...**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, todos en Suna fueron convocados a primera hora de la mañana en el nuevo patio de entrenamiento de la academia de Suna para continuar presenciando el siguiente evento de la ceremonia de ascenso del nuevo Kazekage: Las preliminares de los enfrentamientos chunnin.

En el estrado, se podía ver una enorme mesa blanca en donde se encontraban sentados los miembros del jurado. Tras ellos, en un palco especial, se encontraban las personas más importantes de Suna, representantes de las delegaciones vecinas y algunos invitados ilustres. Y frente a ellos, los miembros de todas las delegaciones visitantes habían sido agrupados por naciones y por nivel académico, y ahora se encontraban formados y listos para oficializar el evento.

Aún se podían escuchar murmullos por todo el lugar, cuando de pronto una voz masculina se alzó por encima de la de todos los presentes.

—Damas y caballeros...

Desde el estrado, Gaara suspiró resignado y luego desvió la mirada hacia la multitud frente a él. Estaba fastidiado, y en el fondo deseaba poder salir corriendo y buscar cualquier sitio en donde pudiera estar a solas, lejos de todo ese alboroto, pero algo le obligaba a quedarse ahí. Ino...

De pronto, una larga cabellera dorada en medio del gentío llamó su atención, e inconscientemente, se quedó observándola. Estaba preocupado por ella y por lo que pudiera pasarle durante la pelea, y eso lo desconcertaba bastante. Jamás antes se había preocupado tanto por alguien. Seguro tenía que ver con eso de "ser amigos".

Ino, por otro lado, no pareció notar el detalle.

Cuando el anciano terminó de hablar, los combates comenzaron. Los dos primeros enfrentamientos fueron entre equipos de las aldeas del Rayo y del Agua, en los que se pudo ver la gran calidad de los shinobis de ambas naciones, a pesar de los casi cuarenta grados de hacían en esos momentos.

El equipo 10 de la aldea de la Hoja pronto fue convocado para la siguiente batalla.

—Nuestro turno.

La Yamanaka se cruzó de brazos y observó con fastidio al castaño antes de hablar.

—Solo espero que no lo arruines.

Ambos se miraron con recelo por unos instantes, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Chouji miró al suelo y deseó que la tierra se lo tragase.

Sus adversarios no tardaron en llegar. Éstos entraron al campo de batalla desbordando sobervia y saludando al público sonriendo confiados, como si ya hubiesen ganado su batalla De seguro, estaban convencidos que su fuerza y el hecho que estaban por pelear en su propio terreno, les darían la victoria ese día. Ese exceso de confianza serviría de mucho a los planes de Shikamaru.

Estando en medio de la arena de combate, Ino alzó de pronto la mirada hacia el estrado e, ignorando por completo la llegada de sus rivales, sonrió levemente hacia Gaara a modo de saludo. El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto sutil que apenas pudo detectar, pero en el fondo ahora estaba más preocupado que antes. Ver a la rubia tan fresca y despreocupada ante su enemigo no le agradó en lo absoluto.

De pronto, y estando ya ambos equipos uno frente al otro, la kunoichi del equipo de Suna observó a Ino de pies a cabeza antes de comentar.

—Vaya, no sabía que esto era un desfile de modas—rió divertida, antes de cambiar de repente a una expresión de asesina serial—. Te vamos a hacer pedazos.

Ino sacudió la cabeza y aparentó inocencia antes de contestar.

—Perdón, ¿Decías algo? Es que.. me perdí viendo tu bigote y no presté atención a lo que decías—. Comentó incisiva, provocando en el acto la ira de la pelirroja frente a ella— Cuando quieras te presto unas pinzas. Aunque creo que una rasuradora te caería mejor.

Desde el estrado, Gaara no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo ante la ocurrencia de Ino, y por la forma cómo había contestado al reto de su oponente.

Furiosa, la kunoichi de Suna gruñó ante el atrevimiento de la Yamanaka y estuvo a punto de desenvainar una de las espadas que cargaba en la espalda, pero por suerte, uno de sus compañeros notó el hecho y le pasó una mano por el hombro, deteniendola. La pelea aún no había comenzado oficialmente, y cualquier intervención fuera de las normas hubiera sido considerada como falta para todo el equipo, lo que hubiera deribado en una descalificación inmediata.

—¡Salúdense!

El equipo de casa saludó a los forasteros, inclinándose con respeto. Ino no perdió la oportunidad para mirar con desprecio a la chica antes de contestarle al saludo, provocando aún más su ira. Justo como lo deseaba.

Gaara cambió de expresión al ver el comportamiento de la rubia. Al principio, le había parecido gracioso que ella le contestara a su desafío con tanto descaro, pero ahora ya no le gustaba para nada. Ino estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que le había sugerido. _Los estaba provocando demasiado…_

—¡Comiencen!

De inmediato, la kunoichi del equipo adversario desenfundó las dos espadas que venía cargando sobre sus espaldas, y se lanzó contra Ino. Por su parte, la Yamanaka sonrió y se alejó de sus compañeros a una distancia considerable, para luego quedarse a esperar el ataque sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Aquello le resultó demasiado extraño al líder del equipo contrario. _¿Una… trampa?_

—¡Hanako! — gritó de repente su capitán, pero la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde.

—¡Ahora!

De pronto, la rubia desapareció ante los ojos de su adversaria, y en su lugar apareció Chouji.

—_Bubun Baika No Jutsu._

En un instante, la mano del Akimichi se duplicó en tamañó y se lanzó directo a la kunoichi, listo para atacarla. Esta no tardó en notar el peligro y se detuvo a tiempo, para luego acacharse y dejar pasar a su otro compañero que venía tras ella, listo para atacar a Chouji. Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como esperaban. Al parecer, no había notado que la otra mano de Chouji también se había expandido, y que se estaba alzando peligrosamente tras el varón.

—¡Kaito! — intentó advertirle su líder, pero fue demasiado tarde. El shinobi fue golpeado con fuerza por el Akimichi, y terminó estrellándose en una de las paredes de la arena.

Shikamaru sonrió. Todo iba marchando según el plan, hasta ahora…

—Mi turno—

De pronto, Ino apareció justo al lado del castaño, y se lanzó contra Hanako.

Shikamaru maldijo a voces.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Ino?

Ignorando el grito de su compañero, la rubia corrió al encuentro de su adversaria. Esta no lo pensó dos veces y cayó nuevamente en el engaño, lista para atacarla. Pero justo cuanto estaban a punto de estrellarse una contra la otra, la rubia se detuvo y gritó nuevamente:

—¡Ahora!

Apenas escuchó la advertencia, la kunoichi de Suna se detuvo y observó fíjamente hacia el Akimichi, esperando para ver cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Por lo que había visto antes, había supuesto que los de Konoha estaban usando a la rubia tonta solo como cebo para que el grandote de allá hiciera el trabajo sucio, y…

—¡Hanako, muevete!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la kunoichi recibió un buen golpe en la cara por puño la Yamanaka.

—¡Maldita perra! — gritó enfurecida, sacando nuevamente sus espadas, con las cuales atacó hábilmente a la rubia.

Ino apenas logró evadir el primer golpe, pero pronto otros más comenzaron a llegar. Aquellas armas resultaron tener un alcance mucho mayor del esperado, ya que podían desplegarse hasta tres veces su tamaño original.

La pelea continuó entre ambas kunoichis con una marcada desventaja para Ino, que no hacía más que saltar y evadir los ataques. Sin embargo, con cada golpe que Hanako daba, podía verse cómo la chica se estaba agotando por el esfuerzo. Si, todo tal y como lo había predicho Shikamaru.

Sin perder tiempo, y confiando en que su compañera acabaría fácilmente con el mal chiste de kunoichi que parecía ser Ino, el líder del equipo contrario se lanzó contra Shikamaru para enfrentarlo. Terminó encontrándose con Chouji, quien rápidamente se interpuso entre él y su compañero. El castaño agradeció la intervención de su amigo y se alejó de ambos varones, para continuar observando analíticamente la pelea entre las chicas …

Hanako continuó atacando sin piedad a Ino. Avanzó a paso firme y poco a poco fue obligando a retroceder cada vez más y más a la rubia, hasta que terminó acorralandola justo contra la pared. En ese momento, sonrió burlonamente hacia Ino, y se preparó para dar el último paso que necesitaba para alcanzar con sus armas su cuello, cuando de pronto sintió que no podía moverse. "Algo" le impedía avanzar.

Una sombra se había extendido hasta ella, deteniéndola.

—Ahora—. Ordenó Shikamaru. Ino sonrió.

Aterrada, la kunoichi levantó la mirada hacia Ino, y se quedó boquiabierta. La rubia la estaba observando a travez de un orificio que había formado con sus manos. _¿Qué diablos está haciendo?_

—_Shintenshin no Jutsu_

Y en ese momento, la victoria estuvo definida.

. . .

* * *

La confusión entre el público no se hizo esperar. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el cuerpo de Ino cayó de pronto al suelo, inconsciente. Y desde el estrado, Gaara observó la escena tenso y estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento para ir personalmente a auxiliar a la rubia, cuando de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Él ya había visto esa técnica antes…

Hanako pronto recobró el movimiento y se volvió hacia el estrado, en un gesto lleno de feminidad nada común en ella, y con una mirada totalmente diferente a la de antes. Algo extraño le estaba pasando.

—Yo, Hanako Ukitaka, miembro del equipo 12 de la aldea de Suna…— Comenzó a hablar, mientras levantaba la mano derecha y se dirigía hacia el jurado.

El líder de su equipo se quedó boquiabierto al escucharla hablar.

—¡Qué rayos haces! — le gritó desesperado, pero ella no le prestó atención. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia su compañera, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, fue atrapado por la sombra de Shikamaru, quien ya había anticipado que algo así ocurriría. No le quedó otra que ver impotente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La voz de Hanako continuó escuchándose por todo el lugar.

—… Declaro a nombre de mi equipo, que… nos rendimos.

Apenas la kunoichi dijo esas palabras, todos los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos sin poder creer lo que acababan de oír, y un profundo silencio invadió el ambiente.

Un muy largo silencio…

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Rendición? ¿Suna se había rendido ante Konoha? Nadie se había esperado algo similar. Nadie…

Desde el estrado, Gaara sonrió de medio lado mientras observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia tendida en el suelo, siendo consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sí, esa "rendición" era obra de Ino. Al parecer, la había subestimado.

Segundos más tarde, el anciano líder del jurado se levantó y suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Si es tu deseo que se rindan, entonces, que así sea.

Otro minuto de silencio envolvió el ambiente. _¿Qué diablos significaba eso?_

Antes de que alguien pudiera obtener respuesta alguna, el cuerpo de Hanako saltó de alegría.

—¡Listo! — gritó entusiasta, antes de voltear hacia el cuerpo de la rubia y comenzar a ejecutar una serie de sellos—. ¡Liberación!

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, la verdadera Ino se levantó.

. . .

* * *

El silencio se hizo extenso por largos instantes, hasta que de pronto, un grito de victoria se escuchó desde el grupo de shinobis de Konoha.

—¡Hurra!

Los festejos pronto comenzaron a incrementarse, y estos se escucharon por todos lados. Acababan de vencer su primer enfrentamiento, y precisamente contra uno de los equipos de casa. Eso había sido simplemente… fantástico.

Por otro lado, las quejas entre los shinobis de Suna no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Ni siquiera se tardaron 5 minutos! ¿Acaso a eso le llamaban una pelea?. Para ellos, esa victoria no había sido más que una burla para su gente. Sin embargo, Shikamaru y su equipo sabían que no había sido así. Y eso también lo sabía Gaara. Aquello había estado planeado desde el inicio, incluso desde antes de que comenzara la batalla…

Apenas se oficializó el resultando de la contienda, los equipos se formaron uno frente al otro y se saludaron. A Hanako le ardían los ojos de la colera mientras notaba la mirada divertida en Ino, y lo mismo ocurría con el resto de su equipo. Habían pensado que podrían vencerlos fácilmente si se concentraban en atacar a esa "barbie" que tenían en su equipo, pero se habían equivocado por completo. Esos shinobis de Konoha resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que esperaban. Y mucho más astutos.

Y eso que ninguno de ellos había mostrado aún todo de lo que realmente eran capaces…

Satisfechos por su desempeño, los tres shinobis regresaron a su formación y se quedaron a observar los siguientes enfrentamientos, tal y como debía de ser.

Shikamaru intentó aprovechar el momento para suavizar las cosas con Ino.

—Lo hicimos bien, ¿No lo crees?

La rubia lo miró fríamente antes de darse la vuelta, e ignorarlo.

—Oh vamos Ino, ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar molesta?

—Hasta que le pidas disculpas, que es lo mínimo que le debes—. Contestó Chouji, ya bastante fastidiado por la situación—. Y lo vas a hacer pronto si no quieres vertelas conmigo. Hoy nos fue bien porque nadie se lo esperaba, pero si siguen así algo malo podría ocurrir luego.

Rayos, Chouji tenía razón. Como equipo, debían permanecer unidos y sin diferencias de ningún tipo. Y como amigos, tampoco podía soportar estar peleado con la rubia. Ella era… su mejor amiga.

—Ino, yo…

Estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando de pronto una voz masculina se le adelantó.

—Mañana entrenarán doble.

Los tres tragaron saliva al escuchar la amenaza de Rikuto, quien practicamente los estaba derritiendo con la mirada. Rayos, ¿Ni siquiera por haber ganado su batalla, les iba a dar un minuto de descanso? No, aparentemente no. Y por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía, era evidente que no estaba nada contento.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, los tres shinobis asintieron a la orden de su actual superior, y terminaron colocandose en sus posiciones en silencio para presenciar los siguientes enfrentamientos del día, totalmente callados.

. . .

* * *

Luego de que se diera por finalizada la primera ronda de preliminares, los grupos se retiraron para almorzar. Los shinobis de Suna aún conservaban una ventaja sobre el resto, pero los resultados habían sido mucho más parejos que en el caso de los gennin.

Aliviado de que todo eso acabara, Gaara se levantó del estrado y descendió rápidamente hasta donde estaba la multitud, en busca de Ino. No tenía mucha experiencia en eso de tener amigos, pero suponía que lo correcto era ir a felicitarla por… lo bien que le había ido en su pelea. A demás, en cierta forma deseaba hacerlo, aunque no sabía exactamente como.

_Supongo que solo tengo que pararme frente a ella y decirle que lo hizo bien, y…_

De pronto, vió a entre la multitud una mano nívea agitarse en medio de la multitud. No tardó mucho en reconocerla. _Ino…_

Se disponía a ir hacia ella, cuando de pronto una voz le obligó a detenerse.

—Gaara-sama, lo he estado buscando por todos lados.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se volteó apenas reconoció la voz femenina a su lado.

—Hola Matsuri.

. . .

. .

.

A pocos metros de distancia, Ino sonrió al reconoció los cabellos rojizos de Gaara entre la multitud y alzó la mano emocionada para llamarlo, para hablar con él. _¡A ver! Ahora ven y dime que soy un estorbo…_

Pero justo cuando el varón parecía comenzar a avanzar hacia ella, de pronto se dio la vuelta para hablar con otra chica, dejándola con la mano alzada y una expresión de estupidez total.

En ese momento, Ino enrojeció de la vergüenza, sintiendo que las miradas de todos se fijaban en ella y se burlaban por el rechazo que acababa de sufrir.

_¿Quién se habrá creído que es ese…_

De pronto, una mano sobre su hombro le hizo gritar del susto.

—Hola Ino.

—¡Ahhh! — gritó, para luego darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el amigo de Temari—. Ho… hola Kouta. Me asustaste.

—Lo siento, solo quería… saludarte—. Confesó el shinobi, un tanto nervioso—. Quería felicitarte por tu pelea. Lo hiciste muy bien. Extraño, pero… bien.

—Ah, gracias—. Se obligó a sonreir, antes de sacudir la cabeza y comenzar a observar alrededor suyo.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

—Si, pero creo que ya lo perdí de vista—. Comentó la rubia, intentando disimular su ira—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

El alto shinobi se sorprendió ante lo directo que le habó Ino. Esa chica le resultaba simplemente… extraña. Ninguna de las chicas en Suna era igual a ella. Y lo peor, era que era bonita…

—Si, yo… queía saber si tenías planes para esta tarde. Quisiera hablar contigo.

Ino detuvo su busqueda y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿Salir? ¿Comigo?—. preguntó, evidentemente sorprendida—. Ehhh… me encantaría, pero…

Ino estaba a punto de declinar a la invitación del shinobi, cuando de pronto una escena pasó frente a sus ojos. Se trataba de él, de Gaara, caminando en su dirección, acompañado de una kunoichi pequeña de cabello castaño y expresión tierna que parecía hablarle con bastante entusiasmo. Y en ese momento, algo en su interior se despertó. ¡Diablos! _¿Quién es esa? ¿Y por qué le habla tan entusiasta a Gaara?_ ¿Y con tanta familiaridad? Se preguntó, molesta.

Por otro lado, a Gaara tampoco le hizo gracia encontrar a Ino tan… "acompañada".

—Buenas tardes, Yamanaka-san.

Ino frunció el ceño ante la formalidad. _¿¡Qué!?, ¿Ahora me vas a pedir que le salude con los honores de un Kazekage? ¡Olvídalo! _

—Buenas tardes, Gaara-san.

Un silencio incómodo rodeó a ambos por unos instantes. Sus corazones se aceleraron y sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío, en un conjunto de emociones que jamás antes habían experimentado. Una sensación extrañamente… agradable.

Ino esperaba ansiosa que Gaara la reconociera como era debido. Ella había hecho un trabajo limpio en su batalla, y estaba convencida que el pelirrojo pensaba lo mismo, así que en cualquier momento le felicitaría por su trabajo. Por otro lado, Gaara no sabía por donde empezar. Quería felicitar a Ino y decirle que realmente le sorprendió que pudiera vencer tan fácilmente a uno de los mejores equipos de Suna, pero no tenía idea de qué palabras usar. A demás, el hecho de que estuvieran tan… "acompañados", no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—Yo…—

El varón estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto un extraño presentimiento le obligó a detenerse. A su alrededor, varias personas se habían congregado y ahora lo estaban observando, a la espera de lo que fuera a decir. Y en ese momento, comprendió que estuvo a punto de cometer un grave error. Felicitar a Ino por su victoria no iba a ser bien visto por ninguno de los aldeanos de Suna. Sobre todo, considerando que él era el futuro kazekage, y que ella era la kunoichi del equipo de la aldea de la Hoja que acababa de derrotar de una forma tan humillante a uno de sus mejores grupos de chunnins. A nadie le iba a hacer gracia aquello.

Lo prudente, era dejar las felicitaciones para más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas…

—Espero poder verla más tarde. Con su permiso—.dijo a secas, dandose la vuelta para partir.

Ino observó boquiabierta como el shinobi se daba la vuelta para irse. ¿¡Qué!? ¿Eso eso era todo? ¿¡Acaso… Solo había venido hasta ella para decirle que esperaba verla más tarde? ¡Claro, de seguro se refería a su estúpido invernadero! ¿¡Pero… y qué había con ella!? ¿¡Y con su victoria?! ¿¡Nada!?

Estaba conmocionada, furiosa, y… decepcionada. ¿Acaso realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto a Gaara? Ella había pensado que

—Vamonos, Kouta —dijo con voz baja, resignada—. Creo que voy a aceptar tu invitación.

Apenas escuchó aquello, Gaara se dio la vuelta y puso los ojos en blanco al ver la mano de la chica sobre el brazo del varón, mientras un fuerte sentimiento de ira se apoderaba de él por unos instantes, mismo que pronto se obligó a disimular.

—Con su permiso, Yamanaka–san—. Le dijo a secas, antes de partir.

Segundos después, Ino hizo lo mismo.

. . .

* * *

Minutos después, Gaara se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, rodeado de miles de papeles desordenados, y con una expresión de asesino serial. En definitiva, ver a Ino cogida del brazo de Kouta no le había hecho nada de gracia. Más que eso. Le había hecho hervir la sangre de ira…

Aunque aún no comprendía exactamente por qué.

—¿Qué me está pasando? — se preguntó en voz alta, preocupado. Ino comenzaba a despertar en él sentimientos que nunca antes se había imaginado pudieran existir.

_¿Acaso Ino era así de… peligrosa?_

—¿Decía algo? — preguntó de pronto una voz femenina, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

—No, nada—. Negó rapidamente, cogiendo luego el primer documento que tuvo a la mano y fingiendo prestarle atención.

La castaña solo se limitó a asentir ante el mal intento de engaño que había tenido Gaara, bastante sorprendida. Su maestro estaba actuando de una forma que jamás antes había visto. _¿Qué le estará sucediendo?_

Pronto, la joven tuvo curiosidad y se asomó por un pequeño agujero que había quedado libre entre la pila de carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa, para espiarlo. Las arrugas de su ceño se estaban marcando notoriamente en su rostro, dándole un aspecto de hombre salvaje que nunca antes había visto en él. Y eso, sumado a su arrasadora mirada letal y ese aire letal que siempre lo rodeaba, lo hacía ver aún más guapo de lo que era.

Y por eso le gustaba tanto.

En verdad, había extrañado mucho a su maestro las dos ultimas semanas en las que había estado fuera de su ciudad. Había sido enviada a una misión que de por sí debía tomarle un buen mes completo, pero ella se había esforzado para acabar a tiempo y regresar a Suna. Y es que, por nada del mundo pensaba perderse la ceremonia de ascenso a Kazekage de su sensei. Del hombre al que tanto amaba….

Volvió a observarlo, y no pudo evitar perderse en los finos rasgos de su rostro, tan delineados y a la vez masculinos, tan llenos de vida. Ella lo admiraba en toda la expresión de la palabra. Y estaba contenta, porque sabía que con su ascenso a Kazekage la gente por fin iba a ver en él todo lo que ella había visto años atrás: Ese ser valiente y noble en el que se había convertido su maestro, el mismo que daría su vida por proteger a su gente. El mismo que merecía ser admirado y amado por todos...

Quiso observarlo una tercera vez, pero al acercarse al agujero, terminó encontrándose directamente con esos intensos ojos verde aguamarina observandola fíjamente, a travez del mismo orificio por el que ella lo estaba espiando.

—Si deseas, puedes irte. Debes estar cansada por el viaje.

A Matsuri casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo, del susto y de la verguenza. Que su maestro se diera cuenta que ella lo estaba espiando…

Tuvo que darse bofetadas a ocultas antes de contestar.

—Para nada, maestro—. Habló nerviosa, tratando de volver en sí—. ya pasé a saludar a mi familia y tengo la tarde libre. A demás, el trabajo se le ha acumulado y me gustaría poder ayudarle. Todo esto debe quedar limpio para cuando suba a su nuevo cargo.

Gaara ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado antes de contestar.

—Está bien. Gracias—. Le dijo a secas, volviendo a observar el papel que tenía en manos para fingir que lo estaba leyendo, mientras su mente se iba hacia otros lares...

Estaba furioso con Ino. Se había acercado a saludar a la rubia dispuesto a felicitarla por lo bien que lo había hecho en su enfrentamiento, pero terminó encontrandose con tremenda escena romántica frente a sus ojos. Ella siendo invitada por el tipo ese que no recordaba su nombre. Ella sonriendo. Ella… aceptando. Y restregándoselo en la cara. _De seguro en esos momentos deben estar pasándolo de maravilla..._

Matsuri observó nuevamente a su maestro, con preocupación. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Su maestro estaba actuando demasiado extraño, totalmente distinto a como había sido siempre. El frío y meticuloso shinobi que siempre había conocido se había esfumado, para dejar en su lugar a un hombre lleno de confusión e ira. ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar tanto?

De pronto, recordó la escena que tuvo que presenciar en los campos de batalla minutos atrás. Al principio, no le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora… todo comenzaba a tener sentiro. La ira en Gaara estaba directamente relacionada con esa chica. Pero… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a su maestro lo que sucediera con esa chica? ¿Y por qué le había afectado tanto verla llendose con su primo Kouta? Se preguntó, confundida.

No sabía nada de ella, pero sí estaba segura de una cosa: esa rubia desabrida estaba perturbando la paz y tranquilidad de su maestro, y ella no podía permitir…

. . .

* * *

Para la mitad de la tarde, Ino y Kouta se encontraban caminando juntos por una antigua calle de Suna, mientras el varón le contaba a la joven la historia de dicho lugar, y ella lo observaba fingiendo estar escuchándolo. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra parte en ese momento. _Esa chica…_

—¿Quién era esa chica?

El varón tardó un poco en entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Te refieres a Matsuri?

_Matsuri… _

—Es mi prima. Fue alumna de Gaara-sama hace unos años, pero ya se graduó de la academia. Cuando no está de misión, siempre está junto con él.

—¿Cómo… juntos? — preguntó ella, curiosa.

—Juntos, siempre los veo juntos—. Habló directo el varón—. Ahora mismo, debe estar ayudándolo a ordenar los documentos que dejó en mal estado el antiguo Kazekage. A mi prima le encanta estar junto a él.

Apenas escuchó eso, Ino no quiso preguntar más. Que esa chica andara siempre cerca de Gaara, y que él la aceptara a su lado sini quejarse o escaparse como lo había hecho con ella días atrás, solo podía significar una cosa: _¡El ya tenía otra mejor amiga!_

En ese momento, Ino se sintió estúpida. Él ya tenía una amiga en quien confiar. Otra a quien alentar. Otra a quien felicitar cuando obtuviera una rotunda victoria con el enemigo…

—¿Pasa algo?

La pregunta de su acompañante le obligó a reaccionar.

—No, nada—. Intentó disimular.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante, cuando de pronto reconoció un hilillo trasparente justo a la altura de sus pies. _¿Una trampa?_ Se preguntó, alarmada. Siguió el camino de la pieza trasparente frente a ella, para terminar encontrandose con un grupo de chicas que la miraban enfurecidas, listas para acabar con ella.

Fruncieno el ceño, la joven observó a su alrededor, y recién fue consciente del revuelo que estaba causando. Habían por lo menos ocho o nueve chicas alrededor suyo, todas mirandola con ira en los ojos, cuchicheando en sus escondites y rogando a que alguna maldicion cayera accidentalmente sobre su cabeza.

Volteó hacia el varón a su lado, y notó rápidamente la incomodidad en su rostro. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta qué estaba ocurriendo.

_Esas chicas estaban ahí por él, por Kouta. De seguro eran su club de fans o algo así,, y estaban… celosas de ella._

De pronto, sonrió. Sí, aquello podía ser divertido. No tanto como hubiese sido ver que Gaara le felicitara por su victoria, pero al menos podía ser interesante. Tal vez, con eso podría quitarse de encima el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado el evidente rechazo del pelirrojo…

—¿Me invitas unos dangos, Kouta? — rogó sonriente, cogiendose del brazo del varón. En ese mismo instante, dos chicas cayeron de espaldas tras un muro a pocos metros de ellos, y otras más apretaron los puños con fuerza. Aquello le hizo sonreír aún más. Siempre le había gustado ser la envidia de todas…

—Como quieras—. Sonrió un tanto incómodo el varón. El cambio en la actitud de Ino le había cogido por sorpresa, y de una forma desagradable. Después de todo, él sabía perfectamente que Ino no era así.

Algo estaba perturbando sus pensamientos, y tarde o temprano iba a descubrir de qué se trataba...

. . .

* * *

La noche llegó antes de que Ino se diera cuenta, y en el acto la rubia se excusó con su cita y dijo que debía volver a la mansión. Había pasado un buen rato con Kouta y con sus fans, de las cuales se había reido hasta morir, pero ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde y era hora de volver a la mansión, a su vida real.

_Tengo que llegar rápido…_

Decidida, la rubia saltó sobre una terrada en un delicado y sutil movimiento, y luego comenzó a saltar de techo en techo hacia la mansión. Pero estando a escasos bloques de llegar, dio un mal paso sobre un tejado que estaba flojo, y estuvo a punto de caerse. Por suerte, sus manos lograron encontrarse con una varanda de arena solida que apareció oportunamente ante sus ojos, y …

De pronto, algo le hizo reaccionar. _¿Arena?_

Aún suspendida en el aire, la rubia frunció el ceño y observó hacia la pieza que acababa de salvarle la vida con suspicacia, solo para terminar reconociéndo a su creador. De inmediato, se impulsó con los pies y comenzó a girar con elegancia alrededor de ella, para terminar dando un salto limpio en el aire y terminar cayendo en el muro que estaba al lado de la misma, con la agilidad y delicadeza de toda una acrobata.

Luego de eso, comenzó a observar hacia los alrededores a su "salvador"

Una voz a sus espaldas la cogió por sorpresa.

—¿Te divertiste en tu cita?

La rubia se volteó en el acto reconocer la voz del varón, y le respondió erguida.

—Sí, mucho ¿Y a ti como te fue con tu "amiga"?

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, no hubo sesión de trabajo en el invernadero.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Holas a todos, gracias por leer este capítulo. Sé que tenía bastante abandonado este fic, pero fue porque estuve acabando con otro GaaIno que tengo. Por eso, les brindo este capítulo tan largo y lleno de emociones. Espero que les esté gustando.

Les recuerdo que tenemos creada la comunidad GaaIno, para los que quieran inscribirse y leer fics de esta pareja, y les lleguen los mensajes cada vez que se agregue un nuevo fic a la comunidad.

http : // www . fanfiction . net / community /GaaIno_en_Espanol / 73730/ (le quitan los espacios en blanco)

Entran al link y le dán a subscribirse. ¡Vamos, apoyen el GaaIno!

Saludos, y gracias por leer.

Pd. Les recuerdo que tanto en revs como en mensajes, fanfiction no permite colocar direcciones electrónicas o correos. Si lo van a hacer, usen espacios en blanco para que la página no se los coma.


	12. Discusión

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 12 – Discusión**

**.**

**.**

Al la mañana siguiente, Ino se despertó con un terrible dolor de espalda, y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Sentía como si un enorme punzon le estuviese atravesando la espina dorsal, y que su cerebro se partiría en dos en cualquier momento. Y no era para menos. Esa noche, apenas había logrado dormir unas dos o tres horas, en una muy mala posición, y sin poder sacarse de la mente todo lo que se habían dicho ella y Gaara la noche anterior, durante su pelea…

La cuál, por cierto, había sido la peor de todas…

. . .

—_¿Cita? ¿¡De qué cita hablas?! — preguntó ella, confundida._

—_Te fuiste con el amigo de Temari, ¿No es así? — contestó el varón._

_Ino se quedó sorprendida ante la acusación del pelirrojo, antes de reaccionar. ¿Acaso… él se refería a su cita con Kouta? Se preguntó, entre conmocionada y ofendida. Que Gaara estuviese interesado en su cita, en definitiva le llenaba de una satisfacción y un sentimiento de alegría sin igual. Sin embargo, aún quedaba otro tema por resolver. En realidad, él no tenía derecho a interrogarla de esa manera._

—_¿¡Y a ti que te importa si tengo una cita con él o no?!_

_Gaara desvió la mirada logró fingir en forma magistral su ira, antes de contestar con su pasividad habitual._

—_Teníamos un trato, y no lo estás cumpliendo. No te he visto trabajar en el invernadero hoy._

"_¿Un trato?" Ino tardo un par de segundos antes de recordar. "¿¡Acaso se refería al invernadero? ¿Todo ese lío, era porque ella aún no había ido a trabajar en el lugar ese?!" se preguntó, dolida. Entonces… era eso. Qué tonta había sido. Si por algún motivo se había imaginado que Gaara realmente estaba interesado en ella o algo por el estilo, pues… se había equivocado. "¡Ni siquiera le había dicho nada por su victoria, y ahora le estaba exigiendo que fuera a trabajar en su estúpido invernadero!"_

_Al parecer, él simplemente la veía como una "mano de obra barata y explotable"._

—_¡Pues tú tampoco estás cumpliendo con tu trato!—. Le acusó, furiosa—. Pensé que íbamos a ser amigos, pero hasta ahora solo me has tratado como si fuera un estorbo—. Se acercó un par de pasos a él y continuó descargando su furia—. ¡Me dejaste esta tarde parada con cara de idiota luego de tu… "saludo"! Y luego te fuiste con tu… "amiguita" esa sin decir nada más._

—_Matsuri._

_Ino casi se ahoga con su propio odio al escuchar el tono que Gaara para corregirla._

_Matsuri, Matsuri, Matsuri… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a… corregirla?! ¡Sí claro! ¡De seguro se había "ofendido" por el tono que uso para mencionar a la niña esa!_

_De pronto, algo en su interior pareció quebrarse. Acababa de darse cuenta de un detalle importante: Gaara acababa de "proteger" a Matsuri, algo que de seguro jamás antes había hecho por ella. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: que esa chica debía ser muy importante en su vida. Que ella si era su amiga. _

_O algo más…_

—_Como sea. La niña parecía estar muy contenta contigo. ¿Ustedes también tuvieron una cita? _

_Gaara se quedó boquiabierto por unos instantes, antes de contestar._

—_Me ayuda en mi trabajo diario. Es mi asistente._

—_Entonces, que ella te ayude con tu invernadero, porque yo no lo voy a hacer._

—_Entiendo._

_Sin decir más, pronto la imagen de Gaara comenzó a desaparecer justo en frente de sus ojos… _

_Y ella no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo._

. . .

_¡Maldición!_

Ino sacudió la cabeza y batió su larga cabellera dorada, intentando sacarse de la mente todos esos dolorosos recuerdos. El movimiento no ayudó mucho. Terminó mareada, con todo alrededor suyo dando vueltas. Tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza las sienes y luego intentó enfocarse en un punto en particular, buscando regresar a la normalidad. No logró mucho.

Con el dolor aún insistiendo, y ahora en peor estado que antes, se levantó a tientas e hizo un esfuerzo por ir a la cómoda al lado de su cama, para buscar unas aspirinas.

De pronto, un golpe contra su puerta la despertó en seco.

—Ino, ya es tarde. Tenemos que irnos.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par ante el llamado de Chouji, obligándola a reaccionar. ¡Rayos! ¡El entrenamiento! Gritó mentalmente. ¡Se había olvidado por completo que ese día tenían entrenamiento!

En el acto, la rubia se dio de golpes en el rostro para reaccionar, y luego atinó a abrir por completo el cajón inferior del enorme y antiguo mueble en que había guardado parte de su equipaje, y coger lo primero que encontró en su interior para comenzar a vestirse…

. .

.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Ino ya estaba lista para el entrenamiento en la puerta de recepción. Sin embargo…

—Llega tarde, Yamanaka-san.

La rubia tragó al ver la mirada asesina de Rikuto clavada en ella. Sí, apenas se había retrasado unos pocos segundos, pero habían sido más que suficientes para enfurecer al varón.

—Mil disculpas. No volverá a ocurrir.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en el rostro del jounnin.

—Ja, te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir. No, luego del castigo que tú y tus amigos van a recibir, por tu tardanza.

En el acto, los tres chunnin tragaron saliva al escuchar la amenaza del mayor.

—_¿Castigo?_

—Oh si, castigo. Hoy… van a conocer el infierno en la tierra.

. . .

* * *

Y efectivamente, un par de horas más tarde, llegaron a conocer el verdadero "Infierno" en la tierra.

.

—¡Estoy agotada! — gritó con fuerza Ino, cayendo rendida sobre el verde prado al lado de las antiguas canchas de entrenamiento de Suna. Apenas habían practicado taijutsu un par de horas, pero gracias al "tratamiento especial" de su nuevo capitán de turno, lo había sentido como si hubiese sido una eternidad…

Pero al menos, aquello le había servido para sacarse de la mente a cierto shinobi de cabellos rojos.

—¡Y yo estoy muerto!— se quejó de pronto una voz masculina al lado suyo. Shikamaru acababa de recostarse de espaldas junto a ella y ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, observando hacia el cielo.

Ino se incorporó aún sobre el pasto y lo miró con desprecio antes de contestar.

—¿Sabes? No deberías ilusionar a las personas—. Comentó en tono de burla—. Yo aún te veo vivo, para mi desgracia.

Shikamaru rió esperanzado ante el repentino arranque de humor de su amiga.

—Lamento desilusionarte.

Ella también sonrió antes de contestar.

—Supongo que no podemos tener todo lo que deseamos.

La respuesta de Ino hizo que Shikamaru de pronto sintiera más confianza para hablar. Desde hacía un tiempo, se había enterado que Kouta estaba tras su amiga, y esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Es más, se había enterado por chismes que corrían por el pueblo, que ambos habían salido el día anterior, lo que no le había causado gracia alguna. Ya en una ocasión la había visto sufrir por amor, y no quería que la historia volviera a repetirse.

Mantendría al chico lejos de ella, cueste lo que cueste.

—Oye Ino, ¿Y puedo saber dónde estuviste todo el día de ayer? Supe que tuviste una cita con un chico y…

—¡¿Tú también?!— Gritó ella, enfurecida— ¡Yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que haga o no!

Shikamaru observó extrañado a Ino antes de hablar. ¿Yo… también? ¿Y quien más…

—A demás, por sí lo has olvidado—. Continuó hablando ella—. Tú y yo estamos peleados.

El castaño maldijo internamente ante lo que acababa de oír.

—¿¡Peleados?!— Preguntó irritado— ¡Oh vamos, Ino! ¡¿Aún sigues con eso?! — dijo en voz alta mientras observaba frustrado a su amiga—. ¡No podemos seguir así por siempre! ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi intención mentirte! ¡Tienes que perdonarme! ¡Yo no quise…

De pronto, un fuerte y prolongado rugido llamó la atención de ambos. En el acto, los dos shinobis voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel estruendoso ruido, y terminaron encontrándose con el Akimichi, quien lucía más avergonzado que nunca. Segundos después, los tres estallaron en sonoras carcajadas…

Que de pronto se apagaron en el momento que las miradas de Shikamaru e Ino se cruzaran accidentalmente.

Chouji maldijo al ver que todo volvía a ser como antes.

—Chicos, tengo hambre. ¿Podemos dejar su tonta discusión para más tarde e ir a almorzar?

Ino se adelantó a contestar.

—Pues eso depende. Aún estoy esperando a que tu "amigo"— dijo señalando al castaño en forma despectiva— se dé cuenta de lo idiota que es.

—Eso podría tardar años….

El aludido solo atinó a mirar fijamente al suelo.

—Ino, tú sabes que siento no haberte contado antes lo mío con Temari.

—Vamos Chouji, almorcemos juntos—. Cortó seria Ino, ignorando al castaño—. Hoy tengo ganas de cenar con el "único" amigo sincero y honesto que tengo.

El Akimichi suspiró hondo antes observaba desaprobatoriamente a su otro amigo. Luego, aceptó la mano que su amiga le había tendido, y se fue junto con ella.

. . .

* * *

Desde su oficina, Gaara se asomó y observó por quinta vez en la mañana por la ventana de su oficina, hacia el antiguo patio de entrenamiento de la academia ninja. Por lo que podía ver, el entrenamiento de Ino ya había terminado, y ahora ella partía en dirección hacia la mansión junto a uno de sus compañeros.

_Ino…_

De pronto, el shinobi respiró hondo y luego entrecerró los ojos antes de comenzar a meditar. _¿Por qué le molestaba tanto estar peleado con Ino?_ se preguntó, confundido. Esa chica no hacía más que perturbarlo, remover sus más ocultos y olvidados sentimientos, y despertar otros que jamás había imaginado llegar a experimentar… y llevarlo a un estado de ira como nadie más lo podia hacer.

_¿Cómo rayos era que hacía todo eso?_

—Es una bonita vista la que se tiene desde aquí, ¿No?

El pelirrojo cerró rápidamente las cortinas apenas escuchó el comentario de su alumna. Le incomodaba enormemente que alguien pudiera notar todo lo que Ino le estaba causando. Y que fuera Matsuri quien lo descubriera, sería aún peor. De seguro, iría corriendo a contárselo a Temari…

—Averiguaste lo que te pedí al equipo de la aldea del Rayo.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar.

—Sí—. Dijo con tristeza, antes de entregarle una carpeta al pelirrojo.

Gaara recibió rápidamente el documento de la mano de su ex–alumna, y luego se sentó a leerlo detenidamente. Por lo que podía ver, los miembros del equipo con que se iba a enfrentar Ino eran bastante hábiles en taijutsu y ninjutsu, pero sus destrezas en genjutsu dejaban mucho que desear. Un equipo del tipo rastreador, con un record bastante bueno de misiones realizadas. Ino su equipo iba a tener bastantes problemas para vencerlos.

La castaña observó desde su asiento como su sensei observaba detenidamente los papeles en su mano, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Desde el momento en que el varón le pidió que investigara al equipo 6 de la aldea del Rayo, supo al instante que lo hacía por Ino, y sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos. ¡Como podía hacerle eso! ¡Enviarla a investigar al equipo que iba a enfrentarse con… ella! ¿Acaso… tan poco le importaba ella? ¡¿Y tanto le importaba no!?

Se volteó para observar hacia la ventana por la que el pelirrojo estuviera mirando hasta hacía minutos atrás, y por una rendija pudo ver unos cabellos dorados alejandose de lo que debía ser el antiguo patio de entrenamiento. Sí, la había estado observando a ella.

¿Acaso su maestro se estaba…

No, no podía ser "eso". No cabía posibilidad.

No. El mundo no podía ser tan injusto con ella….

. . .

* * *

Aún en los campos de entrenamiento, Shikamaru estiró los brazos y luego soltó un bozteso amplio y sonoro, para después recostarse en el suelo y hablar en voz alta…

—¿Por qué las mujeres serán tan problemáticas? — comentó, con aire de fastidio.

Una voz femenina se apresuró a contestar.

—No es que seamos problemáticas. Lo que pasa es que los de tu género son demasiado simples.

Shikamaru no se inmutó ante la repentina aparición de su novia. A decir verdad, la había sentido llegar hacía mucho. Lo que le sorprendía, era que ella se acercara a él en pleno día y en un lugar tan público, donde sus hermanos podían descubrirla. Últimamente, comenzaba a sentir fastidio por tener que ocultar lo suyo con Temari ante toda Suna, sobre todo porque él no veía nada malo en su relación. Sin embargo, ella debía tener sus motivos…

Con elegancia, Sabaku No Temari avanzó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su novio y luego se recostó a su lado, para observar el cielo junto a él. Hasta cierto punto, le molestaba el hecho de que a su novio le gustara tanto "perder el tiempo" observando las nubes con tanto interés, como si ellas pudieran darle las respuestas a todas sus dudas; sin embargo, tenía que admitir que, a veces, dicho pasatiempo resultaba ser interesantemente atractivo.

—¿Sabes? No es que quiera simpatizar con Ino. De hecho, sabes que no me agrada en lo absoluto, pero… — miró con seriedad al castaño antes de continuar— creo que ella tiene razón. Le debes una disculpa.

Y ahí estaba. El regaño ya estaba comenzando.

—Ya le pedí que me disculpara. Sé que debí decirle sobre lo nuestro, pero…

—Es que ése no es el problema. Ella no está molesta porque no le contaras lo nuestro.

—¿Entonces?

—Siente que la traicionaste. Que no confiaste en ella.

—Pero lo hice para protegerla, yo…

—Pero ella no lo sabe, y nunca lo sabrá a menos que se lo digas— La voz de la de ojos verde aguamarina le hizo reaccionar—. Lo que hiciste no fue herir ni a la kunoichi ni a la mujer. Heriste a la amiga. Lo menos que le debes es una explicación.

—Lo único que quería era que se diera cuenta que lo que sentía por mí solo eran celos de amigo, y que estaba confundiéndolo con algo más.

—Y te aseguro que lograste tu objetivo, pero lo hiciste de la peor forma posible. Ella solo estaba celosa porque pensaba que te iba a perder como amigo, y tú no supiste comprenderla. Lo único que hiciste fue alejarte del problema y esperar a que pasara.

Shikamaru abrió la boca dispuesto a defenderse, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna.

En el fondo, sabía que su novia tenía razón. En realidad, no solo le había ocultado a Ino lo suyo con Temari para evitar herirla, lo había hecho porque no sabía como enfrentar el problema.

—Solo ve y dile que lo sientes—. Casi parecía que Temari le hubiese leído la mente.

—No puede ser tan fácil.

—Bueno, entonces dile que eres un idiota y que te arrepientes de haber sido tan egoísta al no contarle la verdad.

Shikamaru se incorporó y observó sorprendido a su novia. A veces, ella podía decir cosas sorprendentes. Sí, ella era increíblemente sabia. Mucho más que él…

—Lo haré—. Le dijo con seguridad, acercándose a los labios de la chica para besarlos con suavidad—. Esta noche tenemos una reunión estratégica para definir la estrategia de nuestra batalla del día siguiente, creo que le pediré a Chouji se demore un poco y aprovecharé la oportunidad para hablar con ella.

Temari sonrió al ver a su novio reaccionar como esperaba. En el fondo, odiaba a Ino con todo el alma, pero sabía que su amistad era demasiado importante para Shikamaru, y ya no podía soportarlo verlo sufrir más por ella. Su novio quería demasiado a esa rubia tonta como para poder seguir adelante sin ella. Y hasta cierto punto, eso la tenía celosa. Si, celosa...

Y era lógico. A ninguna chica le gusta ver que su novio se deprima tanto por otra chica, y menos cuando esa otra chica es tan atractiva como Ino. ¡A nadie!. Sin embargo, ella era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir a Shikamaru enterarse de aquello. A demás, estaba convencida de que él la amaba con sinceridad.

De pronto, un recuerdo hizo que Temari sonriera de la emoción. Quien sabe, tal vez sería buena idea mencionarle a su novio lo que había escuchado decir por toda la ciudad.

—¿Sabes? Supe que Ino tiene un nuevo admirador en Suna, y tú lo conoces…

—No quiero hablar al respecto—. Cortó tajante el castaño, con una expresión que no dejó de sorprender a su novia.

—¿Qué sucede? No veo nada de malo en que Kouta quiera salir con ella.

El castaño la miro con expresión de funeral antes de contestar.

—Él no va a salir con Ino, y punto.

La respuesta del castaño hizo que la rubia palideciera. De pronto, ya no se sentía tan segura de lo que su novio sentía por ella…

. . .

* * *

Luego de almorzar, Ino regresó a su habitación para descansar. Deseaba tomar un buen y relajante baño, y luego descansar un buen par de horas sobre su cama, antes de ir a la reunión que Shikamaru había convocado para esa noche. Sí, en unas horas, tenía programada una reunion estratégica con sus compañeros de equipo en una de las azoteas de la mansión, en donde definirían los ultimos detalles y la estrategia a seguir para su próxima batalla. La segunda de su grupo, y la que los llevaría a los cuartos de finales…

De pronto, se puso boca abajo y suspiró largo y tendido. No podía dejar de pensar en Gaara, y en su discusión de la noche anterior. ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto con él? ¿Acaso habían exagerado? Se preguntó, confundida. Ahora que las horas habían pasado, y que todo se había enfriado, podía ver claramente que la pelea que habían tenido no tenía sentido alguno. En realidad, ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a molestarse por ver al otro acompañado de alguien más.

_Matsuri…_

El nombre de la chica de cabellos castaños pronto llegó a su mente. ¿Acaso, ella era en verdad tan importante para Gaara? Se pregunto, dolida. No tenía idea de qué exactamente significaba la joven esa en la vida del pelirrojo, pero estaba segura que era algo más que una simple asistente, o su ex–alumna.

¿Estará él enamorado de ella? No sabía cómo contestar a dicha pregunta. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era que ella sentía algo por él. Lo podía ver incluso a kilómetros de distancia, y con los ojos vendados. El brillo en los ojos marrones chocolate de la kunoichi al ver a su maestro era demasiado como para no notarlo. Y la forma en la que le hablaba…

Insoportable.

De pronto, la imagen de Matsuri desapareció de la mente de Ino, y fue reemplazada por la de Gaara. _¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?_ Se preguntó. En el acto, tuvo una imagen bizarra de él enterrado en miles de documentos, mientras que la tal Matsuri buscaba desesperada la forma de desenterrarlo con una aspiradora de mano.

Rió unos cuantos segundos ante dicha imagen, hasta que de pronto sintió un vacío en el pecho. El día anterior, le había dicho a Gaara que no le iba a ayudar con su invernadero, y que mejor le pidiera ayuda a esa chica. ¿Había sido eso lo correcto? Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… no, definitivamente no había actuado bien. Incluso aunque el varón no se lo mereciera, ella le había hecho una promesa. Y luego se había retractando.

Ino suspiró hondo antes de meditar. De pronto, recordó el día que accidentamente llegó a ese extraño sitio, y lo mal que lo encontró. En verdad, esas flores no merecían morir de ese modo.

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

Sí, iba a hacer lo correcto. Le había prometido a Gaara que arreglaría ese lugar, y lo iba a hacer, aún cuando él no se lo mereciera. Iba a trabajar toda esa tarde en dicho lugar, y no iba a descansar hasta al menos terminar la primera hilera de macetas. Y todo eso, lo iba a hacer antes de que Gaara llegase ahí. Lo último que necesitaba, era encontrarse con él…

. . .

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Gaara llegó al invernadero mucho antes de lo acostumbrado. No tenía intenciones de encontrarse con nadie en la casa, ni deseaba tener que lidiar con ningun tipo de problema que pudiera perturbarlo aún más. Lo único que deseaba, era estar a solas…

Sin embargo, estando a escasos metros de llegar, algo lo detuvo.

Había alguien en su invernadero. ¿Pero… quien?

Una voz comenzó a taradear de pronto una canción que no conocía. No tardó mucho en reconocerla, se trataba de Ino. Conforme se fue acercando, pudo sentir el aroma floral de su shampoo flotando insistente en el aire, y la dulce melodía cada vez se hacia más entendible. Eso, sin contar con el ruido que estaba haciendo con las herramientas y sus propias manos, mientras arrancaba la maleza de los maceteros antiguos y volvía a plantar vida en ellos.

Era ella. Y estaba trabajando en el invernadero, aún cuando dijo que no lo haría.

Lentamente, el varón comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a ella, se recostó silenciosamente en la misma, y se quedó observando a Ino trabajar. Podía ver el empeño que la rubia le ponía a cada planta, y el esmero con el que la colocaba en su respectivo macetero, para luego llenarle de tierra mezclada con abono y regresarla a su lugar.

Hasta ese momento, no se había puesto a imaginar en "como" se vería Ino trabajando en su elemento. Pero ahora que la tenía frente a sus ojos, estaba convencido que la imagen superaba con mucho todas sus expectativas. Ino trabajaba con ahínco y dedicación, sin siquiera inmutarse al coger el abono con las manos enguantadas, y sin prestarle atención a las pequeñas heridas que se estaba ganando en los brazos por culpa de su trabajo. Su ropa se había ensuciado, y hasta podía jurar que tenía algo de tierra fresca en el rostro.

Y sin embargo, seguía luciendo increíblemente hermosa.

_¿¡En qué rayos le estaba pasando?!_

Gaara sacudió la cabeza preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, cuando de pronto se obligó a reaccionar. Sin darse cuenta, ya había avanzado más pasos de lo debido, e Ino había estado a poco de notar su presencia.

Con sigilo, el varón cubrió su presencia con arena y luego comenzó a retroceder lentamente, hasta estar por completo afuera del lugar. Estaba a punto de partir, cuando de pronto observó el documento que tenía en la mano. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado que aún cargaba consigo el informe sobre el equipo de la aldea del Rayo con el que iba a enfrentarse Ino el dia de siguiente.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

De hecho, podia darselo a Ino. Sí, podía entregarle esos papeles a la rubia con información confidencial de sus proximos competidores, y su equipo podría usar dicha información para ganar su próxima batalla. Sin embargo, también sabía que eso sería tremendamente injusto. Un equipo no podía vencer al otro usando información confidencial que provenía de su propia aldea, información que solo alguien como él podía conseguir. Aquello podía ser incluso visto como trampa.

Ino seguramente se ofendería si él le entregaba dicha información. Por lo que había visto, ella era… bastante correcta como para aceptar algo así.

Suspirando hondo, el varón sujetó el documento con fuerza en sus manos, y luego comenzó a retroceder más y más, hasta terminar a una distancia prudente del invernadero. Si Ino ganaba en su próxima batalla, tenía que por sus propios méritos…

Poco después, el varón desapareció en una nube de arena finamente preparada.

. . .

. .

.

Pocos segundos después, Ino levantó la cabeza al sentir una extraña corriente de aire recorrer el lugar. Hasta donde recordaba, era imposible que pudiera ocurrir semejante fenómeno en un sitio tan alejado de la casa como ese, pero ya hacía mucho había comenzado a dudar de la lógica de las cosas.

_De seguro es mi imaginación_, se dijo entre pensamientos, antes de continuar…

Y sin darse cuenta del tiempo, terminó trabajando hasta casi llegar a media noche.

.

.

Esa noche, Ino llegó tarde a su reunión de equipo.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Holas a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por ahora, ni Gaara ni Ino se han dado cuenta de lo que sienten, pero pronto lo harán. Y cuando eso ocurra…

Les cuento que tengo otro fic que voy a subir pronto. Fácil que mañana ya está en la web para la noche, espero que lo puedan leer.

Les recuerdo que tenemos creada la comunidad GaaIno, para los que quieran inscribirse y leer fics de esta pareja, y les lleguen los mensajes cada vez que se agregue un nuevo fic a la comunidad. Entran al link y le dán a subscribirse. ¡Vamos, apoyen el GaaIno!

http : // www . fanfiction . net / community /GaaIno_en_Espanol / 73730/ (le quitan los espacios en blanco)

También les cuento que Leontinees ha creado un foro para Gaara e Ino en español, para que pasen y comenten:

http: // forum. fanfiction. net/ forum/ GaaIno_4ever/72393/ (Lo mismo, le quitan los espacios en blanco)

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	13. ¿Que es esto que estoy sintiendo por tí?

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 13 – ¿Qué es "esto" que estoy sintiendo por ti?**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, todos en Suna volvieron a reunirse en la mañana en la arena oficial de la ciudad para poder presenciar la siguiente ronda de los tan aclamados combates chunnin. En el lugar, podían verse a los shinobis de las distintas delegaciones, personalidades importantes, y publico en general, todos ansiosos por ver las peleas y enterarse de los resultados que se obtendrían ese día. Sin embargo, dos personas en particular no lucían tan emocionadas como el resto….

En medio de grupo de Konoha, Ino soltó un sonoro suspiro y luego se sentó en las graderías junto a sus compañeros de equipo. De pronto, inconsciente desvió la mirada hacia el estrado y terminó encontradote con cierto shinobi de cabellos rojizos y mirada penetrante, quien parecía estar ignorándola por completo. Sí, se trataba de él, de Sabaku No Gaara, sentado en medio de los ancianos del consejo, con la cara más larga que nunca y una mirada que podía hacer helarle la sangre a cualquiera. _¡Pero miren nada más, si es el "Señor Simpatía" en persona!_ pensó burlonamente. Pero la sonrisa pronto se le borró del rostro al ver una figura femenina acercándose a él. Si, se trataba de ella, de Matsuri.

Sin poder disimular su descontento, la rubia se quedó mirando a ambos por unos instantes con tristeza, antes de desviar la mirada y dirigirla hacia cualquier otro lado, molesta. Por algún motivo, no le gustaba ver a Gaara con esa chica a su lado.

. . .

Desde su sitio, el shinobi manipulador de la arena continuó mirando el vacío totalmente incómodo, buscando evitar los intensos ojos azul cielo de Ino que insistían en clavarse en los suyos. Por algún motivo, le incomodaba sentirla mirándolo de esa forma tan insistente, y con esa expresión triste en su rostro…

—¿Desea algo, Gaara-sensei?— Preguntó de repente una voz femenina a su lado, cogiéndolo por sorpresa—. No sé ve muy cómodo. Tal vez le pueda traer…

—No necesito nada, Matsuri. Puedes retirarte.

La kunoichi se encogió ante la frialdad de su maestro, pero pronto asintió y se retiró.

Segundos después, el Sabaku No recién se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y levantó la mirada para observar a su alumna marchándose del lugar, sintiéndose culpable. En el fondo, sabía que acababa de descargar su ira contra ella en forma injusta, y que ella no se merecía algo así. Matsuri era una buena chica, una de las pocas que se había atrevido alguna vez a acercarse alguna vez él cuando todos le temían, y una de las personas de su mayor confianza. Ella era dulce, recatada, silenciosa, y tranquila…

Todo lo contrario de Ino.

Sí, ese era el problema. Ella _**no**_ era Ino.

Inconscientemente, dirigió la mirada hacia la la delegación de Konoha, en busca de la rubia. Ella ya no se encontraba mirándolo. Ahora parecía hasta estar evitando su mirada.

.

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana, los primeros combates se desarrollaron con bastante normalidad, en medio de la alegría de los espectadores y los júbilos de las aldeas cuyos chunnins obtuvieron la victoria. Pero el que más expectativas despertaba, era en definitiva el tercer enfrentamiento del día. El mismo que pronto comenzaría…

—¡Salúdense!

Los shinobis del equipo 10 de la aldea de la Hoja tragaron saliva al ver a sus rivales. ¡Diablos! ¡Todos eran grandotes! Fácilmente podían compararse en talla a Chouji, pero con muchos más músculos, y mucha más malicia en su mirada. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, la sorpresa inicial en los de Konoha pronto fue suplantada por un sentimiento de confianza.

Y es que si todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado, no tenían de qué preocuparse.

Desde el estrado, Gaara frunció el ceño al ver con sus propios ojos a los futuros rivales del equipo 10. En definitiva, lucían mucho peor de lo que había visto en el informe. Frente a ellos, Nara Shikamaru parecía un niño a punto de entrar a la adolescencia, e Ino… lucía como una muñeca de trapo que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos. El único que podía al menos compararse en fuerza con ellos parecía ser Chouji, pero los otros se veían en mucha mejor condición física que éste.

En ese momento, un sentimiento de preocupación invadió al pelirrojo…

—¡Comiencen!

. . .

Apenas se dio inicio el enfrentamiento, dos de los shinobis enemigos interceptaron a Chouji y comenzaron a atacarlo con todo lo que tenían, mientras el tercero retaba a Shikamaru, y todos ignoraban por completo a Ino. En efecto, tal y como había supuesto el Nara, el objetivo principal de sus rivales sería desde un inicio acabar con el Akimichi. De seguro, pensaban que si dejaban a su equipo sin su fuerza de choque, tendrían la victoria asegurada. Ese fue su primer error.

El segundo error, fue ignorar a Ino.

El tercero, fue confiarse demasiado en su fuerza bruta.

Los primeros minutos transcurrieron bastante parejos entre Chouji y sus rivales, pero pronto el varón supo que era hora de cambiar los papeles, antes que se quedara en verdad sin fuerzas.

De pronto, los ataques de los rivales del Akimichi comenzaron a lucir más fieroz, y éste comenzó a retroceder, luciendo agotado. Y en ese momento, todos pensaron que la victoria sería para los del rayo. Pero justo cuando los otros dos se disponían a darle el "golpe de gracia" al de Konoha, éste se hizo a un lado y le dejó el campo libre a Ino, quien ejecutó con maestría su "Shinranshin No Jutsu" (técnica de confusión de mentes). Poco después, ambos terminaron atacándose el uno al otro, y quedaron fuera de combate.

El otro ninja reaccionó sorprendido al ver a sus amigos atacándose entre ellos, pero justo cuando se disponía a liberarlos de la técnica de la rubia con otra técnica que tenía reservada para el caso, fue cogido de improvisto por el "Kage kubi shirabi No Jutsu" (técnica de estrangulamiento de sombra) de Shikamaru. Segundos después, terminó cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

Sí, tal y como lo habían investigado, el equipo del país del rayo era especialistas en taijutsu y ninjutsu, y lucían tan fuertes y atemorizantes como les había advertido su capitán el día anterior, pero eso no significaba que fueran invencibles. Y en efecto, no lo habían sido.

Apenas terminó el enfrentamiento, Gaara respiró hondo, aliviado. Durante todo el combate no le había perdido el ojo a Ino, preocupado por ella. Por suerte, nada malo le ocurrió.

Sin embargo, aquello le sirvió para notar cierto detalle. Las estrategias de Ino, tenían un punto débil, uno que debía informarle cuanto antes….

—Gaara-sama.

El pelirrojo reaccionó ante el llamado. A su lado, se encontraba parado un shinobi perteneciente al grupo de vigilancia fronteriza de su aldea, y acababa de llegar con un documento en mano. Apenas lo reconoció, el pelirrojo cogió el documento y lo leyó con velocidad.

Las noticias no eran nada buenas…

. . .

Al terminar el evento, Ino se levantó junto a sus compañeros de equipo para retirarse hacia la mansión, pero antes de hacerlo, inconscientemente se dio la vuelta y comenzar a buscar con la mirada el sitio en donde se suponía debía estar el pelirrojo. Por algún motivo, guardaba la esperanza de que él la estuviese viendo o algo por el estilo… pero eso no ocurrió.

Lo encontró saliendo del lugar, con esa niña corriendo tras el.

—Maldito engreído…

—¿Decías algo?

La voz de su amigo le hizo reaccionar.

—No te preocupes, que no estaba refiriéndome a ti—. Le dijo con sarcasmo—. Tendría que haber usado la palabra "idiota" para que pudieras sentirte aludido.

Shikamaru resopló hondo ante el duro trato de la Ino. El día anterior, había esperado poder encontrarse con ella antes de su reunión de equipo para conversar con ella y pedirle disculpa por lo que había pasado entre ambos, pero por algún motivo Ino terminó llegando mucho más tarde de lo esperado. Sin embargo, aún no perdía las esperanzas...

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que hables sola como si estuvieses loca.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ino volteó enfurecida hacia su amigo dispuesta a estamparle el puño en la cara, cuando de pronto una visión macabra le hizo palidecer. Tras su amigo, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, acababa de aparecer Rikuto, Y por la expresión de sargento frustrado sádico que surcaba su rostro, era evidente que les tenía grandes sorpresas reservadas para ellos….

—Mañana a primera hora de la mañana. No lo olviden.

Luego, el varón miró incisivamente a la rubia, antes de desaparecer. Los tres resoplaron hondo al verse libres del severo capitán.

De pronto, Shikamaru se quedó observando a Ino, preocupado. Tenía que solucionar su problema con ella pronto. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Se preguntó. Antes que pudiera buscar una respuesta lógica y racional, la voz de su novia retumbó en su mente: _Dile lo que sientes… o dile que eres un idiota._ Recordando la conversación pasada, Shikamaru sonrió. Probablemente, sería mejor hacerle caso a ambos consejos.

—¿Podemos hoy almorzar juntos? Hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes.

Chouji aceptó en el acto, pero Ino no pareció muy contenta con la idea. Shikamaru pronto notó el detalle.

—Hay algo serio que tengo que discutir con ustedes dos.

Sin opción a negarse, Ino no tuvo remedio que aceptar. Chouji, por otro lado, parecía contento por poder almorzar nuevamente con sus amigos, como siempre lo solían hacer. Sin embargo, por algún motivo sospechaba que, en algún momento de la comida, tendría que desaparecer del lugar…

. . .

* * *

Apenas llegó a su oficina, Gaara se dedicó a reorganizar toda la documentación que tenía respecto al tema de los ataques a Suna, agregándole a ello la información recibida minutos atrás. Según el documento en sus manos, esa mañana el escuadrón de guardia de la ciudad habían logrado detener un intento de infiltración a la ciudad. El segundo de la semana.

Aquello no le agradó para nada al pelirrojo. La situación no solo se complicaba por el hecho de que los ataques ahora fuesen más seguidos que antes. El problema, era que en ese momento su gente estaba con la guardia demasiado baja, todos debido a los eventos programados para celebrar su proxima ascenso como Kazekage. Y si a eso le agregaba el hecho de que en ese momento, hubiesen tantas personas importantes en Suna, las cosas se complicaban aún más.

Apenas tuvo todo en claro, el pelirrojo mandó llamar al consejo de ancianos, y todos se reunieron en la sala de reuniones. Su hermano también estaba presente.

Lo que dijo el pelirrojo, cogió a todos por sorpresa.

—Tenemos que suspender la ceremonia.

En el acto, Kankuro miró preocupado a su hermano menor, pero la expresión en éste le bastó para comprender las cosas no andaban bien. Suna debían estar corriendo demasiado peligro, como para que su hermano estuviese solicitando una suspensión de su propio ascenso como Kazekage.

Sin embargo, los ancianos no pensaron lo mismo.

—No podemos. Suna quedaría muy mal vista si permitimos que las otras naciones se enteren que no podemos protegernos de un simple grupo de guerrilleros que…

—No son solo un grupo de guerrilleros. Son mucho más que eso.

—Y nosotros somos una nación shinobi—. Otro anciano interrumpió al menor—. No podemos suspender la ceremonia de ascenso de nuestro Kazekage solo por un pequeño problema que pronto se resolverá.

—¿Qué acaso no lo entienden?—. Esta vez, el que interrumpió fue Kankuro—. Estamos a un paso de tener un enfrentamiento armado, y justo cuando estamos más vulnerables que nunca.

—Reforzaremos la seguridad en las murallas y pondremos más vigilancia en las calles por el momento. Eso es todo.

Gaara maldijo internamente al ver que su solicitud era negada, pero en el fondo dabía que algo así podría pasar. Él aún no era Kazekage, y por ende, estaba sujeto a las decisiones que tomara el consejo. Y era más que evidente que ellos no iban a suspender la ceremonia por nada del mundo, sobre todo cuando estaban empecinados por mostrar al mundo lo poderosa que se estaba volviendo Suna, aún a riesgo de terminar demostrando exactamente lo contrario.

—Entendido.

Su hermano no pareció tomárselo tan bien.

—¡Pero…!

Kankuro observó impotente como su hermano menor acataba las órdenes de los ancianos sin pelear, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, éste se le adelantó.

—Vamos a hacer como dice el consejo, Kankuro.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?

Su hermano respiró hondo en un intento por mantener la calma. Cuando lo logró, observó a los miembros del consejo e hizo una reverencia.

—Ahora mismo voy a ver que se redoble la seguridad en la muralla—. Dijo, antes de volver a incorporarse y mirar a todos con calma—. Con su permiso, debo retirarme.

Sin decir más, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala del consejo con la mirada fría y el rostro endurecido. Estaba enojado, pero sabía que debía controlar su genio y evitar un conflicto entre él y los ancianos, al menos por el momento. Debía guardar la compostura estando con ellos, por el bien de todos.

—¡Qué crees que haces!

Gaara se detuvo en el pasillo apenas escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—Lo correcto. De nada sirve que intente discutir con el consejo. Lo único que me queda, es hacer lo que dijeron.

—Sabes que eso no bastará.

—Lo sé.

Kankuro miró con preocupación a su hermano menor. _¿Acaso pensaba…_

—No me digas que piensas ir personalmente a vigilar la entrada a Suna.

Su hermano se quedó mirando al suelo por unos instantes, sorprendido. ¿Cómo había su hermano logrado ver sus intenciones? ¿Acaso en tan poco tiempo, habían logrado tanta… afinidad?

—Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger la aldea.

—Gaara… — esta vez, la voz de su hermano le resultó extrañamente paternal—. Yo se que eres fuerte, pero… ni siquiera tú solo podrías enfrentarte a todo un ejército de guerrilleros.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada antes de contestar.

—Lo sé. Pero por ahora, no tengo otra opción.

El marionetista observó a su hermano con el rostro preocupado. Podía entender por qué Gaara no había insistido más en la discusión con el consejo: su futuro ascenso podría correr peligro si éste mostraba algún tipo de insubordinación o no acataba sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Sin embargo, tampoco aceptaba que su hermano menor se cargara con todos los líos él solo.

—Voy contigo.

—Necesito que alguien se quede a cuidar la casa. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

—Gaara, tu no…

De repente, la imagen del pelirrojo comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire en una nube de arena, hasta terminar desapareciendo por completo.

Kankuro refunfuñó mientras se quedaba a solas en medio de los pasillos del enorme complejo de seguridad, preocupado por su hermano…

_¿Cuándo vas a aprender a abrirte a los demás, Gaara?_

. . .

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Ino estuvo más ausente que nunca. La rubia se limitó a jugar con su plato de comida y apenas contestó con monosílabos todas las pregunta que Shikamaru le hizo, sin quejarse ni nada por el estilo. Aquello le dejó preocupado al castaño. Que Ino no estuviera regañándolo o algo por el estilo no era nada común en ella, y aunque era consciente que ella aún seguía molesta con él, el cambio era demasiado como para no notarlo. Si, algo malo le estaba pasando a Ino.

Desde que llegaron a Suna, el comportamiento de la rubia había estado demasiado cambiante, pero últimamente las cosas parecían haber empeorado. Ella ya no lucía tan entusiasta y optimista como siempre, y ya ni se tomaba la molestia de burlarse de él o algo por el estilo. Ahora era él quien tenía que provocarla.

Observó a su amiga al lado suyo, y la encontró pensativa, con el rostro entristecido casi desparramado sobre las manos.

—¿En qué estas pensando?

La pregunta del castaño hizo que a Ino casi se le cayera la cara del susto.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? — dijo en tono atacante, tratando de disimular. No tuvo éxito.

—Lo pregunto por la cara que tienes.

—¿Qué tiene mi cara de raro?

_Tienes cara de estar enamorada…_

—Nada. Supongo que… así es tu cara. No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto.

La rubia gruñó molesta ante el atrevimiento de su compañero de equipo. ¿Quién se creía el baka ése para hablarle de esa forma? ¿Y luego de lo que le hizo?

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma? —gritó molesta—. ¡Chouji! ¿Ves como me trata el idiota de tu a…

En el acto, Ino volteó furiosa hacia donde estaba su amigo para pedirle su apoyo, pero lo que encontró fue una silla vacía. Comenzó a buscar a sus alrededores, pero no había rastro de él. Pronto Shikamaru notó el hecho y se le unió en la búsqueda, pero no consiguieron encontrar al Akimichi. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

Para ese entonces, Chouji ya se encontraba a tres puestos de comida más adelante, comiendo tranquilamente, a solas…

—Me mentiste, ¿No es cierto?

Shikamaru abrió la boca y balbuceó unas cuantas palabras, pero Ino pronto lo cortó.

—Me trajiste aquí diciendo que íbamos a hablar sobre el equipo, pero eso era mentira, ¿O me equivoco?

El castaño tragó saliva al escuchar a su amiga recriminándole furiosa. Por algún motivo, sospechaba que acababa de empeorar las cosas.

—¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de que me mientas. No soy tan tonta como crees.

Sin decir más, Ino se levantó de su sitio y salió del local, enfurecida. Shikamaru solo se quedó sentado mientras observaba con tristeza partir a su amiga. Sí, acababa de arruinarlo todo, nuevamente.

Y ahora las cosas estaban peor que antes. Al parecer, acababa de hacer un descubrimiento que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. _¿Acaso… Ino estaba comenzando a enamorarse?_ Solo una respuesta pasó por su mente, una que no le agradó. Los problemas de Ino seguramente se debían a cierta persona, quien por cierto, iba a pagar si le hacía daño a su amiga…

Resignado, el castaño terminó de almorzar a solas y luego pagó solo la cuenta. Cuando recibió el cambio, se levantó y estaba a punto de salir para ir a la mansión para ir a buscar a Temari, cuando de pronto una conversación a su lado llamó su atención.

"_¿Otra vez?"_

"_Si, y este fue el segundo intento de la semana"_

"_Dicen que han mandado redoblar la vigilancia en la entrada…"_

Shikamaru se quedó un poco más escuchando la conversación a escasos metros tras suyo, cuando de pronto los shinobis que estaban hablando se callaron y lo observaron con seriedad. Fingiendo indiferencia, el castaño metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió del local sin decir nada. Sin embargo, él ya había escuchado lo suficiente como para poder comenzar a atar cabos, y la conclusión a la que llegó, no le agradó en lo absoluto.

A demás, últimamente había visto demasiado movimiento fuera de lo usual en la ciudad.

Sí, por lo visto, era hora de comenzar a investigar…

Y la primera persona a quien iba a interrogar, iba a ser a su novia.

. . .

* * *

Horas más tarde, Ino se encontraba nuevamente en el invernadero de la mansión, trabajando. Sí, por algún motivo, aún seguía llendo a ese lugar. Una parte de ella quería en verdad darle vida nuevamente a ese lugar, mas allá de su propia promesa y del reto que implicaba hacer brotar flores en medio del desierto. Sin embargo, aún no podía decir exactamente qué era lo que la motivaba a hacerlo.

_¿Sería acaso por Gaara?_

Durante todo el día, no había tenido oportunidad de cruzarse con el pelirrojo. _¿Acaso estará trabajando? ¿O me estará evadiendo?_ Se preguntó, desconfiada. Pronto su mente buscó explicaciones menos placenteras... _Seguro ya se olvidó de mí ahora que tenía a la tal Matsuri para hacerle compañía…._

De pronto, una imagen de Gaara riendo con la castaña apareció en su mente. De inmediato sacudió la cabeza en una negación rotunda. _¡Agrrr! ¡No quiero ni imaginarlo!_

Molesta, la rubia apretó con fuerza la pala que tenía en la mano, y la clavó firme sobre la tierra de un macetero que se encontraba frente a ella. En su vida, jamás antes había odiado tanto a alguien como a la castaña. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? La respuesta no tardó en llegar a su mente. _Gaara. _

Sí, otra vez él. Ese pelirrojo arrogante que no hacía más que menospreciarla. Gaara no era del tipo de hombres que una quisiera recordar, esos que siempre elogian a una por lo bonita e inteligente que es. Ni siquiera era como los que solo veían el físico en una mujer, ignorando el resto. Él era peor que eso. El la veía como una estúpida niña hueca, un mal remedo de kunoichi, y una completa inútil. Y hasta se lo había dicho en su cara.

Por eso mismo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la reconociera por lo que realmente valía…

_¿Algún día lo conseguiría? _

De pronto, Ino comenzo a sacar cuentas de cuanto tiempo llevaba en Suna, y pronto palideció. Su próximo enfrentamiento iba a ser dentro de cuatro días, y con ello iba ya a cumplir tres semanas en Suna. En total, ya solo le quedaban once días en esa cochina y desértica ciudad, y pronto volvería a su amada Konoha.

_Konoha…_

Que extraño. La idea de volver a Konoha ya no la entusiasmaba tanto como antes. En cambio, el solo pensar en poder encontrarse con Gaara y decirle todo lo que sentía en su cara, sonaba más tentador que la idea de regresar a su aldea. Lastima que no pudiera hacerlo en ese momento.

Suspirando hondo, la rubia volvió a continuar con su trabajo, cuando de pronto su mirada se cruzó con el reloj de pared frente a su rostro. No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Casi media noche.

De pronto, una pregunta invadió su mente.

_¿Dónde estará Gaara?_

. . .

* * *

En ese mismo momento, el pelirrojo se encontraba solo bajo la luz de la luna, meditando a solas sobre una de las amplias murallas que protegían a la ciudad de Suna. Se encontraba sentado sobre la dura roca, apoyado de espaldas sobre una gruesa columna, con los brazos alrededor de su pierna derecha, mientras la izquierda colgaba perezosa en el aire. Suaves brisas de viento soplaban con fuerza alrededor suyo, haciendo revolotear sus ropas y su cabello y refrescando su cuerpo del calor infernal de la ciudad.

Su aspecto era sereno y relajado.

Sin embargo, su mente era otra historia.

Por más que intentaba, no podía olvidarse de Ino. La rubia insistía en volver a sus pensamientos como si fuese una plaga o una gripe mal curada, y por más que lo intentaba, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Y sí que lo estaba intentando…

Esa noche, Gaara había decidido hacer guardia toda la noche en la entrada de la ciudad. Deseaba asegurarse personalmente que nada malo ocurriera en Suna, ni a las personas que se encontraban en esos momentos dentro de ella, y quería asegurarse que nadie se infiltrara en medio de la noche en la ciudad. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, no podía enfocar sus pensamientos en su misión de vigilar la ciudad. Su mente se dividía entre sus deberes como shinobi y futuro Kazekage, y lo que sentía por Ino…

_Sentir._

¿Qué sentía exactamente por Ino? No lo sabía. Solo podia estar seguro de una cosa: Ella estaba convirtiendose en alguien demasiado importante en su vida. Y eso era peligroso.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo profundo. De pronto, unos pasos suaves y delicados cerca suyo le hicieron poner sus sentidos en alerta, haciendo que su corazón latió con intensidad. Pero cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenían dichos pasos, todo volvió a la normalidad. Se trataba de Matsuri.

—Buenas noches, Gaara-sama.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

—Es tarde. Deberías estar descansando en tu casa.

La kunoichi se encogió en el acto y se detuvo ante la frialdad de su maestro. Gaara solo miró hacia otro lado, suspirando resignado. Matsuri siempre reaccionaba así cuando se encontraba frente a él, como intimidada o algo por el estilo. Aquello nunca antes le había incomodado al pelirrojo… hasta ese momento.

De seguro, Ino hubiese actuado de otra manera...

—Yo…— titubeó antes de continuar—. Le traje la cena.

Gaara suspiró al ver el paquete que su alumna cargaba en sus manos. Matsuri era una buena chica.

—Ahora bajo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el pelirrojo desapareció en una nube de polvo, para aparecer de pronto segundos después, repentinamente frente a la castaña. Ella no pareció sorprenderse por la hazaña de su maestro, pues ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a ello.

—Tome.

El pelirrojo agradeció el gesto de la joven, y luego se quedó mirándola por unos instantes. Matsuri era total y completamente distinta a Ino. Ella era callada, sumisa, y no poseía ese brillo en los ojos que tanto caracterizaba a la rubia de Konoha. Tal vez, por eso nunca había logrado tener una conversación con ella que sobrepasara los límites de lo estrictamente laboral, y su relación nunca había evolucionado más allá que la de maestro a alumna, o la de empleador a empleada. Sin embargo, ella siempre parecía estar atenta a sus necesidades.

¿Por qué lo haría?

—¿Necesita algo más? Yo podría quedarme un rato si lo desea, o…

—No, no es necesario—. Contestó el varón. En ese momento, necesitaba estar a solas.

La kunoichi observó con tristeza a su maestro, pero pronto asintió obediente y no se atrevió a contradecir su orden. Esa era su forma de ser.

—Entiendo.

Sin decir más, la joven estaba a punto de irse, pero de pronto el pelirrojo la detuvo. Acababa de recordar que le había hecho un desplante nada agradable en la mañana cuando estuvieron presenciando los enfrentamientos chunnin. Y por algún motivo, sentía la necesidad de disculparse por ello. Probablemente, era lo que le hubiera gustado hacer con Ino.

—Espera— le dijo. Ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo—. Yo… quería disculparme por la forma en la que te traté durante los combates chunnin.

Las disculpas del pelirrojo cogieron por sorpresa a la castaña. En un primer momento, sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa, y su rostro se iluminó como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero pronto un pensamiento nubló su felicidad. Su maestro jamás antes se había comportado de esa forma con ella. ¿Acaso tanto le había cambiado esa tal Ino?

Por otro lado, Gaara solo notó la primera reacción de la chica, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse una cosa. ¿Acaso ese era el efecto que se conseguía cuando se pedía disculpas a alguien? ¿Y si había logrado eso con Matsuri, como sería con Ino?

—No es necesario que se disculpe. Yo comprendo.

La respuesta de la castaña le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Sonriendo, la joven asintió ante la orden, y luego se fue.

.

.

Luego de que Matsuri se retirara, Gaara volvió a su posición original y se quedó observó con mirada nostálgica hacia las afueras de Suna, hacia esas enormes dunas que rodeaban su ciudad. Se había quedado solo nuevamente, pero por algún motivo, ya no parecía apreciar tanto su soledad.

Seguramente Ino hubiese mandado al diablo su orden de regresar a la mansión, y se hubiese quedado con él un rato más…

Pero por suerte, ella no estaba ahí.

Por suerte, porque justo en ese momento, Gaara acababa de detectar una sombra sospechosa merodeando cerca a la zona éste de las murallas…

. . .

. .

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Holas a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Si, ya sé, encima de no poner nada de GaaIno, ahora encima lo complico todo con una posible invasión, pero prometo que no todo va a continuar así. Pronto ellos dos se van a tener que juntar de nuevo, y aparte de tener que comprender lo que están sintiendo el uno por el otro, van a tener que luchar para mantener a Suna a salvo de esos malhechores.

El próximo capítulo posiblemente incluya una escena de esas que hacen llorar. Aún estoy en duda si agregarla o no. ¿Qué creen uds?

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	14. Falsas Ilusiones

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 14 – Falsas ilusiones**

**.**

**.**

Minutos antes que saliera el sol, Gaara suspiró hondo y descendió de su posición sobre las murallas que protegían Suna, evidentemente agotado. Esa noche, había detenido personalmente otro intento de infiltración a Suna, y había logrado con ello mantener nuevamente a salvo su ciudad, sin embargo, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien. Todo lucía demasiado sospechoso…

Lamentablemente, no podía hacer más por el momento. Lo único que le quedaba, era redactar un nuevo informe para su reunión con los ancianos de ese día, y prepararse para enfrentarlos nuevamente.

Pero antes de eso, necesitaba descansar.

Y para eso, debía llegar a la mansión antes que Ino saliera a su entrenamiento de la mañana. Lo último que necesitaba, era otra discusión con esa rubia que tanto lo estaba perturbando…

. . .

* * *

. . .

Horas más tarde, en medio de los patios de entrenamiento de Suna…

Tres figuras cayeron de pronto al pasto con pesadez, evidentemente agotados.

—Muerta.

—Cansado.

—Hambriento.

Ese día, los shinobis del equipo 10 se habían levantado para entrenar a primera hora de la mañana con su capitán, como de costumbre. ¿Por qué rayos Rikuto tenía que dejarlos siempre en tal mal estado? Al paso que iban, dudaban si lograrían sobrevivir los pocos días que aún les quedaban en Suna…

Porque ellos no iban a quedarse en Suna para siempre.

De pronto, Ino suspiró. El día anterior, no había visto a Gaara. Es más, ni siquiera lo sintió llegar._ ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Habrá pasado la noche afuera? ¿Estará bien?_ Se preguntó, sintiendo una extraña angustia agobiandole el pecho, misma que no la había dejado dormir la noche anterior. ¿Por qué tenia que sentirse así? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él? ¿Y... por qué maldita sea no podía dejar de pensar en él?

—¿Y por qué diablos tenemos que entrenar tanto? — Se quejó de pronto Chouji, despertando a la rubia de su trace—. ¡No lo entiendo! hemos ganado todos nuestros combates, ¿Qué eso no cuenta?

—Supongo que debe disfrutar con el dolor ajeno—. contestó con pesadez Shikamaru, justo antes de cambiar a una expresión de seriedad total. —Muchachos, tenemos que hablar.

La rubia saltó de su posición en el acto y se puso a la defensiva.

—¡Ahhhh no! No pienso caer nuevamente en tus trucos, Shikamaru.

—Ino, no es lo que piensas. Esto es algo serio—. Intentó discutirle el castaño, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, la rubia le cortó.

—Pues no te creo— cuestionó ella, irritada—. A demás, no tengo intenciones de escuchar tus problemas de disfunción eréctil con Temari o algo por el estilo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Sin decir más, y dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta y totalmente acalorado, Ino desapareció.

Chouji tuvo que toser un par de veces para romper el silencio y despertar la atención de su amigo.

—Yo…— miró a su amigo e intentó disimular la risa antes de continuar—. Voy a hacer de cuenta que no era "eso" lo que querías decirnos, Shikamaru.

El castaño tragó saliva y luego suspiró, preocupado. Que Ino hubiera reaccionado de esa forma no era nada común en ella. ¿Qué le estaría pasando? Lamentablemente, tendría que dejar ese tema para más tarde.

—No— aseveró categóricamente—Esto es serio…

. . .

* * *

Minutos después, Ino salió de la zona de entrenamiento con los nervios alterados, las manos sudando frío, y un terrible sentimiento de culpa cayendole sobre los hombros. Y es que, lo que había hecho había sido horrible. Había descargado sobre el pobre de Shikamaru todo el sentimiento de rabia y frustración que llevaba sobre sí durante días, y todo por culpa de lo que le había ocurrido con Gaara.

_Diablos, ¿Qué me está pasando?_

Entre distraída y aturdida, la rubia continuó caminando sin siquiera prestar atención en el camino que estaba tomando, cuando de pronto terminó chocándose contra otra persona que venía por ese mismo camino, cargando en brazos una pila de documentos que tapaban su rostro, y que terminaron regados por el suelo.

—Gomen— dijo ella en el acto, inclinándose a modo de disculpa y luego agachándose para recoger con rapidez los papeles del suelo, sin fijarse con quien había chocado.

Por otro lado, la persona frente a ella se quedó mirándola fijamente unos instantes, antes de comenzar a hacer lo mismo. Cuando hubo recogido los documentos que pudo, la rubia los acomodó en la mano y lo extendió hacia la persona que estaba frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa…

Misma que se le borró a reconocer esos ojos castaños que la observaban con ira.

—Tú…

Frente a ella, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Matsuri, la alumna favorita de Gaara. El motivo principal por el que ella se había molestado con el pelirrojo.

Por otro lado, la castaña solo que quedó mirando a la rubia, con un creciente sentimiento de ira en su interior. Frente a ella, se encontraba esa chica que tanto había perturbado a su maestro, esa que tanto lo estaba cambiando, esa maldita…

De pronto, la castaña se obligó a reaccionar. Estaba asustada, e impresionada por el repentino sentimiento de odio que acababa de invadirla sólo con mirar a Ino. En el pasado, nunca antes había sentido tanta rabia por una persona, ni siquiera a algún enemigo el alguna misión. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo por Ino… era odio puro.

Rabia.

Celos.

Envidia.

¿Qué era lo que veía su maestro en ella?

_Su belleza. Su lindo rostro. Su sonrisa angelical…_

Apretando los puños con fuerza, la castaña se obligó a reaccionar.

—Un gusto en poder conocerla personalmente, Yamanaka—san.

Ino también hizo lo suyo y se obligó a contestar el saludo de la castaña.

—Igualmente… Matsuri, ¿Cierto?

La castaña frunció el ceño molesta. ¿Quién se creía esa chica para llamarla por su primer nombre? Solo era… _la chica que le gustaba a su maestro…_

—Con su permiso. Tengo prisa—. Dijo con rapidez, cogiendo los papeles de su mano, para luego irse.

Ino pudo percibir claramente los sentimientos encontrados en la castaña al momento de hablar con ella. _¿Y a esta que le pasa?_ Se preguntó mientras la observaba irse. _¡Rayos! ¡Ni siquiera me conoce y ya me odia! Mis capacidades para atraer la furia de la gente deben estar incrementándose a ritmo exponencial y..._

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. En el suelo, y justo frente a sus pies, había quedado olvidado un pequeño grupo de papeles. Ino se agachó en el acto para recoger las hojas que habían quedado en el suelo, y de pronto comenzó a leerla. En ella, se relataban acontecimientos relacionados a un intento de infiltración a Suna ocurridos la noche anterior, el cual que había impedido por el propio Gaara. _¿Acaso él…_

—Parece que faltó recoger ese papel.

Ino reaccionó ante la voz de la castaña, quien había vuelto y ahora se encontraba parada frente a ella. No hacía falta mucho para saber que había vuelto por ese documento.

—Ahhh, lo siento. Toma—. Le dijo sonriente, intentando no parecer interesada en lo que acababa de leer.

Matsuri cogió el papel de la mano de Ino, y luego la miró con desconfianza, antes de irse.

Cuando se fue, Ino se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, fijándose en el camino que estaba tomando la chica. Por lo que podía ver, ella venía de la mansión, y parecía estar yendo a la torre en donde solía trabajar Gaara. ¿Acaso él estaría ahí, esperándola? ¿Y qué habría pasado la noche anterior? ¿A qué clase de ataque se refería el documento que acababa de encontrarse?

Confundida, la rubia comenzó a atar cabos sueltos antes de recapacitar. _¡Claro, por eso no había sentido llegar anoche a Gaara!_ Se dijo convencida, encontrando las respuestas a sus dudas. _¡Sí, seguro era eso! ¡Gaara debía haberse quedado vigilando la entrada de Suna él mismo! ¡Toda la… noche…._

De pronto, un sentimiento de preocupación invadió por completo a la rubia. Gaara había pasado la noche en vela vigilando la muralla, y había logrado detener él solo un intento de infiltración. De seguro estaba agotado, y ahora… ¿Qué estaría haciendo? El recuerdo de ver a Matsuri dirigiéndose hacia la torre le bastó para encontrar la respuesta. Una que no le agradó.

¿Acaso estaría trabajando ya nuevamente? ¡Diablos! ¡Ni siquiera alguien tan fuerte como él podía con tanto trabajo! ¡Y enfrentarse él solo a un grupo de invasores…! ¡Tenía que hacer algo por él! ¡Tenía que…

Tenía que….

No. No tenía. No tenía que hacer nada.

Para Gaara, ella no significaba nada.

Ella solo era la chica que estaba trabajando en su invernadero. Nada más.

Y para ella, Gaara tampoco debía significar nada.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera investigar sobre el tema de la infiltración.

Sí. Ino no tenía por qué preocuparse por Gaara o por lo que le pudiera ocurrir o no. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera investigar todo lo concerniente a los ataques que estaban ocurriendo en Suna. Era su deber como kunoichi hacerlo.

. . .

* * *

Poco después, Matsuri llegó a la oficina de su maestro con la respiración agitada y los cabellos alborotados. Luego de la interrupción que tuvo al chocar con Ino, y viendo lo tarde que se le había hecho, la castaña había corrido durante el resto del camino hacia la torre, buscando con ello poder llegar a tiempo y entregarle a su maestro los documentos que le había encargado, antes de que se iniciara la reunión. Por suerte, llegó a tiempo.

Sin embargo…

—Siento la tardanza—. Se excusó, inclinando la cabeza—. Es que… tuve un pequeño percance al venir, me choqué con… con… con un tipo que…

De pronto, la castaña levantó la mirada y observó con sigilo a su maestro, solo para notar que él no estaba prestándole atención. Éste estaba observando por el enorme ventanal tras su escritorio, con los ojos fijos en algún punto a lo lejos en medo de la ciudad.

_¿Estará observando nuevamente a esa tal "Ino"?_

No pudiendo controlar sus celos, habló en voz alta.

—La reunión será en cinco minutos.

Gaara reaccionó sorprendido ante el repentino cambio en el tono de voz de Matsuri, dejando caer en el acto la cortina, y tapando con ello la visión de Ino.

Sí, la había estado observando, nuevamente.

_¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? _

—Déjame los papeles en el escritorio. Luego puedes irte.

Matsuri asintió e hizo como le dijo su maestro, pero luego se quedó parada frente a él, mirándolo. Gaara se veía cansado, agotado… y dolido.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

Gaara solo negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

—Puedes irte—. Le dijo, suspirando agotado. En ese momento, nadie podía hacer nada por él…

. . .

* * *

—¿Redoblado la vigilancia? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — gritó preocupado Chouji.

El castaño le hizo señas a su amigo para que guardara silencio, y luego observó a los alrededores solo para asegurarse que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

En ese momento, ambos shinobis se encontraban aún sentados sobre los antiguos campos de entrenamiento en Suna, discutiendo sobre los acontecimientos que había descubierto el día anterior el castaño.

—Ayer escuché una conversación. Han mandado redoblar la vigilancia en la entrada.

El Akimichi observó serio a su amigo antes de hablar.

—¿Crees que por eso Rikuto se fue antes de tiempo?

Shikamaru inclinó la cabeza y observó hacia el suelo, pensativo. Él también había sospechado lo mismo.

—Puede ser, pero por ahora ni siquiera él puede intervenir. Solo nos queda investigar.

Cierto. Como shinobis de Konoha, no tenían injerencia en los asuntos concernientes a Suna. Es más, ni siquiera deberían estar enterados de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Y ya le has preguntado a Temari?

—Sí, para mi mala suerte…

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y puso expresión fría, antes de recordar…

_. . ._

—_Has estado un tanto ausente, ¿Sucede algo?_

_La pregunta de Shikamaru cogió desprevenida a su novia._

—_Nada. Solo que tener a tantos invitados está comenzando a ponerse complicado. Ya sabes, la casa esta patas arriba desde que tu grupo llegó._

_Mentira. Sabaku No Temari no podía estar tan pensativa solo por no decidir que vajilla usarían en la mansión para la cena de esa noche. Ella sabía algo, y él estaba dispuesto a todo por descubrirlo._

_Esa noche, la pareja se había citado nuevamente en una de las zonas más altas y desoladas de la enorme mansión, para poder estar a solas y disfrutar de un momento de paz y tranquilidad a solas. Sí, una cita. O al menos eso parecía._

_Sin embargo, Shikamaru tenía otros planes para ese momento…_

—_¿Sabes? Me pareció ver que habían redoblado la vigilancia en la muralla._

_Temari maldijo. Su novio era un genio, pero ella no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente… _

—_¿Y tú como sabes eso? — cuestionó—. ¿Acaso ahora nos estas vigilando?_

_Shikamaru suspiró. Su novia sí que sabía cambiar el rumbo de una discusión._

—_No es eso, solo que…._

—_Podría acusarte por espionaje en este mismo momento, si lo quisiera._

_El castaño observó a su novia con la boca abierta. ¿Qué tan astuta podía ser?_

—_¿Y por cierto, como va tu problema con Ino?_

_Diablos… mucho más astuta de lo que había pensado._

—_Mal Incluso me atrevería a decir que peor que antes._

—_Pues yo insisto que salir con otro chico le hará bien. Kouta por ejemplo…._

—_Ya te dije que te olvides de esa idea._

_La mirada de furia de su novio hizo que la rubia de Suna se tensara. ¡Ah no! Ella no iba a permitirse quedarse nuevamente con las palabras en la boca._

—_Dime por qué te dan tantos celos imaginar a Ino saliendo con Kouta._

_Shikamaru sintió que le caía un baldazo de agua fría ante la acusación de su novia._

_No eran celos. El solo estaba… preocupado. Sí, era eso. Nada más._

—_¿Qué estás queriendo insinuar? — preguntó, con el ceño fruncido._

—_Lo que oíste—. Le increpó ella, llena de furia—. Quiero que en este preciso momento me aclares qué te molesta tanto de ver a Ino saliendo con otro hombre._

_El castaño abrió la boca en un intento por hablar, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo rayos había cambiado tanto el sentido de su conversación? ¿Y por qué pensaba ella que él…_

—_¿No me piensas contestar? — La rubia se levantó y fulminó con la mirada a su novio, dolida—. Pues yo no pienso volver a hablar contigo hasta que no me contestes._

_Sin decir más, la rubia kunoichi se dio la vuelta y desapareció en un instante. _

_. . ._

—Pues parece que no te fue bien.

—Sí. Temari es más astuta de lo que pensé.

—Y más directa. Sobre todo con el tema de Ino.

Shikamaru fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Tú también? ¿Acaso tú también crees que yo siento… "algo" por Ino?

—Pues sí, es obvio.

El castaño maldijo entre dientes ante la acusación de su amigo. Pero antes de que pudiera refutar sus palabras, éste se le adelantó.

—Yo sé que Ino es muy frágil cuando se trata de hombres, pero debes dejarla madurar. No puedes ser el hermano "sobreprotector" con ella por el resto de tu vida.

—Lo sé. Pero lo haré hasta que vea que ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo sola.

—Pues por lo que veo, ante tus ojos nunca lo será.

Esta vez, Shikamaru no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la ira.

—Solo encárgate de investigar. Nos veremos en la noche.

Sin decir más, el castaño se incorporó y desapareció del lugar. Su amigo se quedó sentado por unos instantes sobre el pasto, antes de partir. Shikamaru debía dejar madurar a Ino, por el bien de ambos…

. . .

* * *

Para el atardecer, Ino se encontraba en su alcoba descansando, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada, entre frustrada y desesperada. Había pasado toda la tarde intentando averiguar algo relacionado con lo que descubierto esa la mañana, pero no había averiguado nada. Al parecer, en Suna, ese era un tema vetado. ¿Tan grave estaría la situación?

No tenía idea. Por el momento, no podía hacer nada.

Resignada, la rubia suspiró hondo, y luego se preparó para ir al invernadero. Estando en su elemento, podría meditar en paz y tranquilidad…

. . .

En ese mismo momento, Gaara se encontraba descansando dentro de las instalaciones de ese vivero que alguna vez perteneciera a su madre, más agotado que nunca. Le dolia la cabeza, y sentía un malestar que le recorría toda la espalda y el cuello. Y no era para menos. Si el solo hecho de tener que permanecer toda la noche sobre la incómoda muralla de Suna le había agotado, la reunión con los ancianos del consejo esa tarde lo dejó casi muerto.

Esos ancianos no daban su brazo a torcer por nada. Y las cosas estaban empeorando.

Los ataques a Suna no habían cesado, pero aún así, ninguno había sido demasiado grave. Es más, el de la noche pasada… apenas si podía llamarse como tal. Solo se trataba de un shinobi que quiso infiltrarse para espiar la ciudad, seguro con intenciones de medir la seguridad y sacar información para luego realizar un ataque mayor. Por suerte, Gaara lo detuvo a tiempo, y ahora estaba siendo interrogado.

Sin embargo, muchas dudas continuaban en su mente. _¿Qué ganaban esos tipos con tantos intentos en entrar a la ciudad? ¿Y todos tan… malos?_ Era evidente que no estaban logrando nada, pero entonces: _¿Por qué insistían con la misma estrategia?_

Sin hallar respuestas a sus dudas, el pelirrojo suspiró hondo y observó el lugar por unos instantes. Ino estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, podía sentirlo, pero por algún motivo no notaba grandes cambios en el invernadero. Todo se veía más ordenado y más limpio, eso era cierto, y ya no había tanta maleza y mala hierba por todos lados, pero tampoco podía ver muchas flores en el lugar. A decir verdad, no veía casi ninguna.

_¿Acaso asi se debía ver un invernadero?_

De repente, el varón se bajó de la mesa sobre la que había estado sentado hasta ese momento, y luego comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Casi podía sentir a Ino ahí. Incluso… podía jurar que el olor de su shampoo aún continuaba en el aire, ese olor tan dulce y agradable que le hacía perder los sentidos...

Continuó caminando, hasta que de pronto llegó a una mesa sobre la cual habían unas herramientas de trabajo. Las rozó con los dedos, y luego cogió una de ellas, y la levantó. Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, jamás hubiese imaginado que alguien con el aspecto tan delicado como Ino trabajaría con algo así, y menos con las manos tan bien metidas en la tierra.

Ino era totalmente distinta a lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

_Ino…_

De pronto, unos pasos provenientes del pasillo le hicieron tensarse. No tardó mucho en reconocer a la persona que estaba viniendo. Era ella, podía sentirlo…

Maldición, se le había pasado el tiempo

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? _

. . .

La rubia estaba caminando en dirección al invernadero, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Observó hacia el suelo, y encontró una capa de arena cubriendo fínamente el suelo, sin ningúna marca de pisadas sobre él. Aquello le hizo dudar. ¿Por qué no estaban ahí sus pisadas del día anterior? Se preguntó.

Una respuesta pronto llegó a su mente. _Gaara._

Él había estado ahí. Y tal vez, aún estaba…

Decidida, la rubia continuó avanzando hasta llegar al ultimo pasillo, y luego caminó con firmeza hacia la enorme puerta que cubría aquella antigua y enigmática habitación, y la abrió.

. . .

Apenas Ino abrió la puerta, Gaara maldijo internamente y deshizo una parte de una de las paredes de la habitación, y se ocultó tras ella. Luego, invocó su jutsu "tercer ojo", y lo envió a un lugar discreto en el invernadero, para espiar.

Ino de pronto de entrar a la antigua recamara a una velocidad poco común en ella, que rápidamente llamó su atención. _¿Se habría dado cuenta de su presencia?_

De pronto, vio como la rubia atravezaba los pasillos de la habitación, y se detenía justo frente a sus herramientas de trabajo, en donde faltaba una. Se fijo en el suelo, y la encontró ahí. En ese momento, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿En que momento la había dejado caer?

Al parecer, todos sus instintos ninja se perdían cuando se trataba de Ino…

. . .

Ino observó sus herramientas de trabajo, y pronto se dió cuenta que faltaba una. Al encontrarla en el suelo, sonrió divertida.

—Hay, pero que distraída que soy—. Comentó, como "regañándose" a sí misma—. Como pude dejar esto en el suelo.

_¡Maldición!_ Se culpó mentalmente el pelirrojo, tras su pared de arena. _Estaba perdido._

Fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto, la rubia se agachó y recogió la pequeña pala de metal. Al tocarla, notó que aún estaba tibia. Sí, tal y como lo había supuesto, Gaara la había cogido, y por lo tibia que estaba, podía asumir que no había sido hace mucho. La pregunta era, _¿Aún seguiría ahí?_

Decidida, la rubia comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores con detenimiento. No encontró nada extraño. El lugar se veía desolado, y no había nadie ahí aparte de ella. O al menos, eso parecía. Pero hasta donde recordaba, Gaara podía camuflarse en cualquier lugar….

Con determinación, la rubia se acercó hasta la parte final de la habitación, y rozó la pared con los dedos. No había nada ahí. Continuó haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar a la esquina posterior izquierda, y nada. Luego observó con seriedad la pared que cubría el ala izquierda del lugar, y continuó recorriéndola con las yemas de los dedos, y con los ojos cerrados…

Gaara observó totalmente sorprendido lo que estaba haciendo Ino en ese momento, con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad impresionante, totalmente fuera de sí. ¿Acaso ella sabía manipular arena? No, eso era imposible. Entonces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó, alarmado. Lo último que deseaba, era que ella lo descubriera, y que supiera que ahora él se estaba escondido de ella. Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Pero tampoco podía irse. No quería.

Parte de él quería salir y encontrarse con Ino. Hablar con ella. Decirle que la extrañaba…

_¿Por qué sentía todo eso?_

Dentro de la habitación, Ino terminó de recorrer con los dedos la pared izquierda del invernadero, pero no encontró nada. A decir verdad, la rubia no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento sobre arena y su manipulación, pero sí conocía de sobra el pensamiento humano, y el calor que un ser vivo podía desprender de su cuerpo, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba buscando. Si Gaara estaba en algún lugar tras alguna de esas paredes, lo iba a encontrar.

La rubia continuó rápidamente por su camino por la siguiente pared, misma que daba con la entrada del lugar, cuando de pronto algo le hizo detenerse. Al otro lado, pudo sentir un calor que le hizo reaccionar.

_¡Aquí es!_

Pronto, la rubia extendió ambas manos, y las colocó de palmas sobre dicha pared. Al otro lado, Gaara hizo exactamente lo mismo, y colocó las palmas de las manos justo sobre las de Ino, mientras comenzaba a concentrar su chacra sobre ellas y eliminaba cualquier cambio de temperatura que pudiera delatar su presencia. Lo logró.

Pero Ino era insistente.

Dejándose guiar por su instinto, la rubia suspiró hondo y luego colocó el oído derecho sobre la pared, buscando escuchar algún ruido que delatara alguna presencia. Tras la pared, el pelirrojo colocó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la zona en donde acababa de apoyar Ino, sintiendo que casi estaba acariciando en ese acto las suaves y blancas mejillas de la rubia, y volvió la arena lo suficientemente impermeable como para que ella no pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—Rayos, juraría que…— dijo de pronto la rubia, alejándose y observando con ira la pared frente a ella. Sin querer darse por vencida, la rubia volvió a colocar el oído en la pared e hizo un segundo esfuerzo por escuchar. No sintió nada.

Tal vez… Gaara ya se había ido.

Observó el lugar, y pronto comenzó a reír. Se estaba riendo de sí misma.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo como una estúpida, con una búsqueda sin sentido. Si Gaara había estado en ese sitio, de seguro ya se había ido….

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ino se obligó a regresar a la realidad, y nuevamente tomó sus herramientas, y comenzó a trabajar

.

Lo que no sabía, era que en ese momento, un par de intensos ojos verde aguamarina la estaban observando detenidamente, con un brillo que nunca antes habían poseído…

. . .

* * *

Horas más tarde, Ino observó desde la entrada la totalidad de su trabajo del día, y sonrió. Esa tarde había logrado completar la tercera fila de flores, y ahora solo le quedaban unas seis más por arreglar. Sin embargo, aún algo no le dejaba sentir del todo bien.

Estaba preocupada por Gaara. No tenía idea de donde estaba, y menos aún, sabía si se encontraba bien o mal. Ya era de noche. Lo único que podía suponer, era que Gaara debía estar nuevamente en las afueras de la ciudad, protegiéndola…

¿Cuándo tiempo iba a durar así?

Agotada, sacudió sus ropas y sus manos, y se dirigió a su dormitorio…

. . .

Al llegar, se quitó la ropa con rapidez y se dirigió al baño para tomar una relajante ducha, rogando a que el agua refrescara su cuerpo cansado y adolorido, y le ayudara a relajarse y olvidarse de todos los problemas que la estaban aquejando. Lo único que consiguió, fue refrescarse.

Salió de la ducha luego de varios minutos, y luego comenzó a secar su cuerpo desnudo. Aún estaba buscando su pijama, cuando de pronto notó algo sobre su velador.

—¿Qué rayos es… esto?

Sobre la pequeña mesita al lado de su cama, alguien había dejado una discreta flor amarilla, con una nota atada a la misma. En el acto, los ojos de Ino se iluminaron de alegría, y luego se acercó y cogió con delicadeza la tarjeta que pendía de ella. Solo unas cuantas palabras estaban escritas en el pedazo de papel:

"_**Estas haciendo un buen trabajo**_

_**¡Felicitaciones!"**_

Sorprendida, Ino leyó y releyó la nota por lo menos tres veces, antes de reaccionar. _¿Pero quien…?_ Repasó mentalmente a todas y a cada una de las personas los que conocía en Suna, y poco a poco los fue descartando todas sus posibilidades. Sabía que no podían ser ni Shikamaru ni Chouji, ya que no tenía sentido recibir un gesto así por parte de ninguno de los dos. Por otro lado, tampoco esperaba un gesto semejante de parte de Temari o alguien más.

Entonces… ¿Quién podría haberle dejado tan lindo presente? Flores de ese tipo no crecían en Suna, por lo que el gesto debía venir de alguien muy importante para ella. ¿Pero quién ?

_Acaso será..._ De pronto, Ino sintió que la quijada casi se le caía al suelo . La única persona en la que no ha bía pensado hasta ese momento, era… Gaara.

_¿Acaso podría ser… él? _Se preguntó, para rápidamente descartar la idea. _No, no puede ser, no tiene sentido… _

Y claro que no tenía sentido. Alguien como Sabaku No Gaara dejándole flores en su alcoba era algo totalm ente sacado de pelos. Sin embargo, tampoco había una mejor explicación. No conocía a nadie más en Suna que la conociera lo suficiente como para tener un gesto como ese con ella.

_¿Y sí él… _

_Y si se trataba de un gesto de paz?_

_No, imposible. Alguien como Sabaku No Gaara no haría algo así…_

_¿Y si sí?_

De pronto, un leve estrujón le apretó el pecho, de la emoción. Todo encajaba. Gaara había estado esa tarde en el invernadero, y había visto sus progresos. Por ultimo, él había estado en el invernadero, y de seguro había visto los progresos de su trabajo.

_Todo encaja._

De pronto, Ino sonrió. _Sí, era Gaara, tenía que ser él…_

Aún con dudas en su mente, la rubia se vistió con lo primero que encontró a la mano, y sin perder tiempo en sujetase el cabello o tan siquiera maquillarse con lo básico, salió de inmediato de su alcoba en buscal pelirrojo. Quería encontrarlo cuanto antes… y averiguar si él había sido el artifice de tan lindo gesto.

Y lo iba a buscar en el único lugar que sabía podía estar: las murallas de la ciudad.

. . .

. .

.

Lo que no sabía, era que pronto terminaría llevándose tremenda sorpresa.

* * *

En ese mismo momento…

Chouji llegó agitado al punto de encuentro con su amigo Shikamaru, sin muchas novedades que contar. Sin embargo, eso parecía importarle poco al castaño, quien se veía concentrado en "algo" más. El Akimichi no tardó mucho en notar lo que estaba distrayendo a su amigo.

—Sigámosla—. dijo de pronto el castaño, antes de partir.

. . .

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Holas a todos. Acá la autora reportándose nuevamente, e intentando ponerle más acción al fic. Se viene una buena pelea, conflictos y muchas cosas más para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste. Sobre la flor, ¿Habrá sido Gaara? ¿Uds que creen? En realidad, el detalle de la flor es algo que pude pasar por alto en el fic, pero al final medio ganas ponerlo, espero les guste.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	15. Segundo ataque a Suna

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 15 – El segundo ataque a Suna**

**.**

**.**

Para el anochecer, Gaara ya se encontraba nuevamente en su posición de vigilancia sobre las altas murallas que protegían su ciudad, observando atento hacia la enorme extensión de desierto frente a sus ojos, con los sentidos alerta y más desconfiado que nunca, mientras comenzaba a meditar todo lo ocurrido durante la tarde...

Diablos, su segunda reunión con el consejo fue un desastre total. No solo le habían negado nuevamente la solicitud de suspender la ceremonia, sino que ahora le habían prohibido vigilar él mismo la ciudad, exigiéndole que dejara el tema de para los ninjas guardianes y los equipos de refuerzo designados para el caso. Según ellos, Gaara debía concentrarse únicamente en hacerse presente en los eventos y prepararse para su próxima ascensión a Kazekage…

Según Gaara, él debía proteger Suna cueste lo que cueste.

De pronto, una suave brisa le dio de lleno en el rostro repentinamente, alborotando sus rebeldes cabellos rojizos y refrescándolo por unos instantes. En ese momento, una imagen llegó a su mente: Ino. Instintivamente, levantó sus manos y las observó por unos instantes, recordando los breves momentos en los que estuvieron cerca de ella en el invernadero, casi a punto de tocarla…

_¿Por qué hice eso?_ _¿Por qué me escondí de ella? ¿Y porqué me quedé luego a espiarla?_

Aún estaba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de pronto, unos pasos llamaron su atención. En su interior, maldijo internamente.

_Matsuri…_

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Gaara reaccionó sorprendido al reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz. ¡¿Qué hacía Ino ahí?!

En el acto bajó la mirada para corroborar sus sospechas, pero terminó quedándose maravillado. Ino lucía muy distinto a como la recordaba. Su piel blanca y cremosa lucía brillante bajo la tenue luz de la luna, y sus cabellos flotaban como hebras doradas libres con las suaves brisas del viento. Su rostro… era algo totalmente enternecedor, con una sonrisa tierna pero a la vez plagada de esa astucia e ingenio que tanto la caracterizaban, y sus ojos…

Se veía adorable. Hermosa.

Y vulnerable. Increíblemente vulnerable.

—Deberías regresar a la casa, es peligroso que estés acá.

La rubia no le hizo caso a la advertencia del pelirrojo.

—¡Necesito hablar contigo!—. Contestó en voz alta, antes de comenzar a subir por la enorme pared de piedra, en dirección hacia él.

Gaara observó con detenimiento cómo Ino subía por la muralla con velocidad, con movimientos suaves e increíblemente femeninos. En Suna nadie se movía como ella. En realidad, nadie era como ella. Esa rubia era la chica más extraña que había visto en su vida. Una chiquilla mimada, engreída, gritona, irritante… e increíblemente dulce.

Y voluble. Muy voluble. Con un carácter que de seguro nadie podía predecir.

Sí, en el fondo, nunca podía saber qué esperar de Yamanaka Ino.

Por cierto, ¿Qué no estaba ella molesta con él?

—¿Sucedió algo en la casa? ¿Algo que deba enterarme? — preguntó, buscando una explicación lógica a la presencia de la rubia en ese lugar.

—Uhm… podría decirse que sí—. Le contestó ella, sonriendo y sentándose a su lado.

Gaara apenas tuvo tiempo de encoger las piernas para darle espacio para que pudiera acomodarse a su lado, aunque en su interior algo le decía que debía hacer exactamente lo contrario.

Apenas se sentó, la rubia de pronto se acercó más a él. En ese momento, el corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a latir acelerado. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Y por qué ella estaba tan cerca de él? ¿Y…

Un momento, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿En plena entrada de Suna y a media noche?

Antes que pudiera contestar a sus dudas, la voz de Ino le interrumpió.

—¿Fuiste tú, cierto?

Gaara sintió de pronto que se le escapaba el alma del cuerpo. ¿Acaso ella… lo había descubierto?

—Hace unas horas… estuviste ahí, ¿No es cierto?

De pronto, Gaara maldijo internamente. _¡Perfecto!_ Ella lo había descubierto. ¿Acaso podía haber algo más humillante que eso? No, de seguro no. Nada podía ser más vergonzoso que eso. ¡Maldición! ¡Como pude ser tan estúpido! ¡Tan débil! ¡Jamás debió quedarse a espiar a Ino!. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? Y... ¿Cómo pudo dejar que ella lo descubriera?

Resignado, el pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción más que admitir lo ocurrido.

—Sí—. Contestó a secas, desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte y haciendo esfuerzo por evitar esos intensos ojos azul cielo que no dejaban de brillar al lado suyo.

Desde su posición, Ino dio un pequeño brinco y sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho de pura alegría. _¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Fue él! _gritó en su interior, emocionada. ¡Gaara le había llevado aquella flor a su alcoba! ¡Y ahora lo estaba admitiendo!

De pronto, una sonrisa invadió su rostro. De solo imaginar la escena, sentía que se derretía por dentro de la alegría. De felicidad ¡Sí, esa flor había sido un regalo de Gaara…!

¿Pero ahora… que debía hacer ella?

Observó nuevamente al pelirrojo al lado suyo, y de pronto su corazón se aceleró de una forma totalmente distinta a la de antes. Gaara bajo la luz de la luna se veía increíblemente atractivo, con esos cabellos rebeldes cayéndole sobre el rostro, y ese aire de misterio y peligro que lo convertía en un arma letal...

De pronto, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo, y en ese momento dejó de ser consciente de lo que estaba por hacer…

—Gracias—. Dijo suavemente, justo antes de comenzar a acercarse a él.

De inmediato, Gaara retrocedió instintivamente en un intento por evitar el contacto con la rubia, pero terminó chocándose con la columna tras su espalda. Observó frente suyo, y se encontró con el rostro de Ino cada vez más cerca de él, y en ese momento, su corazón latió acelerado y de pronto sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Ino sonrió dulcemente y continuó acercándose, cada vez más y más…

Pero justo cuando sus labios casi entraban en contacto, la rubia desvió su camino y terminó posando sus labios en su mejilla derecha. Aquel acto lo dejó paralizado por varios segundos.

Para cuando Gara pudo reaccionar, ella ya se había alejado de él.

—Yo… no debí decir todo lo que dije la noche anterior. Por un momento pensé que no te importaba en lo absoluto, pero ahora… estoy segura que estaba equivocada—. Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción antes de continuar—.La Lilia que dejaste en mi habitación fue un detalle muy lindo de tu parte.

Gaara frunció el ceño confundido. _¿De qué rayos le estaba hablando Ino?_

Pero justo antes de que pudiera decir algo, una sombra moviéndose justo bajo ellos llamó su atención.

. . .

A pocos metros de distancia, Shikamaru y Chouji observaron totalmente impresionados la escena. Si sus ojos no les engañaban, acababan de ver a… Ino besando a Gaara.

¡Qué rayos significaba eso!

Pero pronto algo más llamó la atención del castaño.

—Tenemos problemas.

—¿Tú también te diste cuenta?

El Nara asintió ante la pregunta de su amigo. Al parecer, Chouji también se había dado cuenta.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?— preguntó éste. Shikamaru no tardó en contestar:

—Por ahora… vamos a comportarnos como los shinobis que somos. Pero luego…

. . .

De pronto, un movimiento sospechoso hizo despertar los sentidos de alerta del pelirrojo.

Una sombra.

No, dos.

No, eran más.

Observó de reojo hacia la las afueras de la ciudad, y pudo percibir varias sombras aproximándose por distintos lugares a la muralla, muchas más de las que había visto en los ataques anteriores, y muy cerca a ellos…

Y lo peor de todo, es que el grupo de relevo aún no había llegado.

—Tienes que irte.

Ino no se movió.

—¿Es otro ataque?

La pregunta de la rubia cogió por sorpresa al pelirrojo. ¿Cómo sabía ella de los ataques?

—Estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones—. Contestó ella, casi como si le hubiera podido leer la mente.

En el acto Gaara maldijo. Diablos, la había subestimado….

Pero eso era algo tomaría en cuenta más tarde. En ese momento, ella debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

—Regresa a la casa, ahora—. Dijo tajante, antes de voltearse y tocar con las yemas de los dedos la columna al lado suyo, buscando percibir cualquier vibración que pudiera parecerle sospechosa. Solo pudo sentir a Ino, quien por algún motivo aún seguía junto a él.

—Por la cara que tienes puedo asumir que no se trata de un pequeño ataque como el de ayer, ¿O me equivoco?

El pelirrojo suspiró. Ino era demasiado terca.

—¿Qué parte del "regresa a la casa" no entendiste?

—Te entendí perfectamente, pero no me pienso ir.

Gaara se volteó y observó detenidamente a la rubia. Ella ya se encontraba parada a su lado, portando un kunai en la mano y lista para actuar. ¿De dónde había sacado esa arma?

No tardó en notar la fina correa que pendía por debajo de su blusa. Al parecer, había aprendido. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese lista, al menos _**no**_ para sus ojos.

—Regresa ahora.

—No. No pienso dejarte solo y… ahhh

De pronto, Ino soltó un grito al sentir que el suelo bajo suyo se deshacía. Al parecer, los ladrillos ubicados justo bajo sus pies se acababan de convertir en arena en menos de un segundo, y ella terminó cayendo en una especie de nivel inferior.

Justo en ese momento, tres estrellas volaron por los aires sobre su cabeza y en dirección a Gaara, pero éste las detuvo con relativa facilidad.

Luego de eso, el pelirrojo rápidamente movió las manos y las colocó sobre la muralla. A unos cuantos metros de ellos, una porción considerable de rocas y arena comenzó a desprenderse de la misma, y luego terminó formando una especie de mano enorme que se abrió por sobre el aire, atrapando a cuatro shinobis que estuvieron a punto de ingresar a la ciudad.

—¡Vete ahora!

—¡Olvídalo!

Rápidamente, Ino salió del agujero y comenzó a correr sobre la pared de arena utilizando chacra en sus pies, para luego lanzarse por sobre la construcción rocosa que acababa de formar el pelirrojo. Otros cuatro shinobis intentaban ingresar por ese mismo camino.

Gaara estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero pronto un presentimiento le hizo voltear hacia el otro lado. A lo lejos, pudo ver con pesar que sus sospechas habían estado en lo cierto.

—¡Al suelo!

Ino estaba a punto de atacar a sus presas, cuando de pronto una nube de arena la cubrió en el aire, y la obligó a caer a una velocidad impresionante sobre el suelo, dentro de la ciudad. Curiosamente, no sintió dolor alguno.

Cuando pudo levantarse, vio con sorpresa cómo frente a ella miles de chispas comenzaban a brillar peligrosamente, todas a punto de estallar…

—¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

Antes de que pudiera contestar a sus dudas, una enorme muralla de arena se levanto justo frente a ella, conteniendo lo que debió ser una explosión de magnitudes gigantescas.

Cuando la tierra dejó de temblar, la rubia pudo ver una sombra alzándose con la respiración agitada y evidentes signos de cansancio sobre la enorme capa de arena que acababa de formarse frente ella. Era Gaara.

En ese momento, el shinobi suspiró agotado. Un segundo más tarde, y las explosiones hubieran dejado totalmente desprovista a Suna… y todo porque se había distraído un segundo.

¿Por cierto, dónde estaba Ino?

Cuando volteó a buscarla, la encontró parada a pocos metros de la pared de arena, y una sombra acababa de aparecer justo detrás de ella.

No tuvo tiempo de actuar.

De pronto, un brazo rodeó la cintura de la rubia, y un cuchillo se clavó a la altura de su cuello.

—¡Serás una bonita rehén!

. . .

* * *

.

Ino soltó de pronto un grito ahogado al sentir que era capturada repentinamente por un enorme brazo justo tras ella. Peleó en un intento por deshacerse de la misma, pero no pudo. ¡Como pudo ser tan descuidada!

Gaara observó desde su posición la escena y analizó los hechos en busca de opciones para actuar. No encontró ninguna. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia las afueras de la ciudad, y pudo ver que un numeroso grupo de guerrilleros corrían justo en su dirección. Estarían ahí en cualquier momento.

Las cosas no podían ir peor.

—Suéltala—. Gritó tajante, intentando sonar intimidante.

Su enemigo sonrió.

—Solo si dejas entrar a mis… camaradas.

El pelirrojo maldijo internamente. No, no podía dejarlos entrar…

Pero tampoco podía dejar que algo malo le pasar a Ino.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No le costó mucho decidir. Al parecer, no le quedaba otra opción…

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, otra sombra comenzó a moverse justo tras de Ino. En el acto, sonrió.

—Olvídalo.

De pronto, una nube de arena comenzó a formarse justo alrededor de Ino y de su atacante.

En el acto, la rubia contuvo el aire por apenas unos instantes mientras la arena la rodeaba e intentó forcejear con su atacante, segura de que eso era lo que Gaara esperaba que hiciera. Pero antes de que pudiera lograr algo, un golpe certero tras la nuca del shinobi que la había atrapado lo hizo caer al suelo. Cuando volteó a ver de quien se trataba, pudo reconocer a Shikamaru.

Poco después, la arena cayó de pronto al suelo, y Gaara estaba parado justo al lado de ambos.

—Chouji fue a traer refuerzos, nosotros podemos…

—Llévatela.

Ino refunfuñó molesta.

—No podemos dejarte solo. Con Shikamaru podemos….

—No, no pueden. Este es asunto de Suna, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer acá.

Shikamaru no pareció estar de acuerdo.

—Atacaron a una kunoichi de Konoha. Ahora es nuestro asunto.

Gaara maldijo ante la astucia del Nara. Diablos, con él ahí, ahora iba a ser más dificil sacar a Ino del campo de batalla.

Y en realidad era necesario sacarla cuanto antes.

A Gaara no le costó mucho darse cuenta que, con Ino cerca, no podía concentrarse en atacar. Hace unos minutos casi permite que derriben las murallas con dinamita solo porque no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a Ino, poniendolos en peligro tanto a él como a ella. Y segundos atrás, estuvo a punto de dejar que invadieran Suna solo para evitar que la lastimaran… incluso cuando sabía que era una trampa.

Ino era… su punto débil.

¿Cómo la iba a convencer de que se fuera?

Observó nuevamente a Ino, y al ver la determinación en sus ojos supo que solo había una forma de convencerla. Iba a tener que actuar rudo con ella. Cruel. Despiadado.

Casi… como si fuera un monstruo.

—Solo estorbas, Ino— le dijo con sequedad— Te necesito fuera de aquí para poder pelear.

La rubia retrocedió un paso dolida, pero pronto se obligó a reaccionar.

—No me vas a sacar de aquí con un truco tan barato.

—Es en serio—. Gaara adoptó una postura rígida antes de observar a Ino con frialdad—. No eres buena como kunoichi, y no estás preparada para esto. No puedo estar protegiéndote todo el tiempo.

—Puedo cuidarme sola—. Habló con firmeza la rubia, colocándose en posición de defensa y sujetando su arma delante de su pecho—. Solo me distraje un momento, no volverá a pasar.

—Eres una presa demasiado fácil.

De pronto, una figura apareció justo frente a la rubia y la desarmó con una facilidad impresionante. El ataque vino tan de prisa que ni siquiera Shikamaru pudo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando Ino observó cara a cara a su atacante, se encontró con un par de ojos verde aguamarina que la observaban con frialdad y desprecio.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡No tengo tiempo de darte la lección ahora mismo! ¡Solo vete!

La rubia solo atinó a empujarlo torpemente. Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos.

—¡No me trates de esa forma!—le gritó, desesperada—¡No soy una gennin recién salida de la academia! ¡Deja de tratarme como una inútil!

Gaara comenzó a perder la paciencia.

—¡Maldición! ¡Te quiero fuera de aquí, ahora mismo!

—¡Olvídalo!

De pronto, la imagen del pelirrojo desapareció del rango de visión de Ino, y en ese mismo instante, un golpe preciso tras la nuca la hizo caer inconsciente. Su compañero logró sujetarla antes que cayera pesada al suelo.

Gaara apareció poco después, caminando justo delante de ambos.

—Sácala de aquí, ahora.

Shikamaru observo con ira al pelirrojo, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada ante lo que le acababa de hacer a su amiga. Con Ino inconsciente, no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento.

Suspirando hondo, el castaño cargó a su amiga en brazos y salió del lugar.

. . .

. .

.

Poco después, otros shinobis comenzaron a llegar a la escena, para ponerse pronto bajo las órdenes del pelirrojo. Una terrible batalla estaba por comenzar.

. . .

* * *

Durante las siguientes horas, la frontera de Suna se sumió en un caos total. Sobre las murallas, sentirse golpes y explosiones que provenían desde el exterior, pero que en muy pocos casos lograban llegar hasta el interior de Suna. Esta vez, Gaara no iba a permitir que nadie pusiera un pie siquiera dentro de su ciudad.

Apenas estuvo listo, el shinobi desplegó sus poderes sin piedad alguna sobre su enemigo. No había nada ni nadie que lo detuviera, que lo frenara.

Por unos instantes, dejó que el monstruo en su interior lo dominara y que acabara con sus atacantes en menos de lo esperado, convirtiendolos en nada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ante la ovación de los shinobis de su propia aldea, y el terror de sus enemigos.

Pero cuando todo terminó, un enorme sentimento de vacío invadió su interior.

. . .

* * *

Aún de noche, Ino abrió sus enormes ojos azul cielo y se incorporó de un solo movimiento dentro de su cama, con la respiración agitada y las manos en forma de puño apretando con fuerza los bordes de sus sábanas, totalmente tensa. Unas palabras comenzaron a llegar a su mente...

_Ataque. Suna. Gaara_

De pronto, dio un respingo sobre su cama y observó hacia sus alrededores con expresión aterrada, solo para darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la entrada a Suna, y que ahora estaba dentro de su habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Pronto comenzó a recordar.

El ataque en la entrada de la aldea. El shinobi que la había atrapado. Gaara observándola preocupado, y… Shikamaru rescatándola con su ayuda. Y luego de eso…

_¡Oh por Kami! ¡Donde está Gaara!_ Gritó en su mente, cuando de pronto el recuerdo de otras palabras le golpeó en el pecho con fuerza. _Regresa a la casa._ _¡Solo estorbas! ¡Sal de aquí! _

En el acto, Ino sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar de su mente aquellas terribles palabras, cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. Se trataba de Shikamaru, quien entró con una jarra llena de agua en una mano, y un vaso en la otra.

Al verlo, Ino no pudo evitar saltar de su cama y correr hacia él, preocupada.

—¡Dime qué fue lo que pasó! ¡El ataque! ¡Gaara…

—Pudieron detener el ataque a tiempo. Las cosas no pasaron a mayores.

—¿Y Gaara?

Shikamaru colocó lentamente los objetos sobre su cómoda y luego observó a su amiga, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso ella aún se preocupaba por ese tipo? ¿Después de todo lo que le había dicho?

—No hubo pérdidas por parte de Suna, si es lo que te preocupa.

La rubia en el acto suspiró aliviada. _¡Gracias a Kami!_ _¡Gaara estaba a salvo!_

Aún estaba sonriendo de alegría, cuando de pronto volvió a observar a su amigo, y encontró en sus ojos cierto aire de reproche y desaprobación. Supo en el acto lo que él estaba pensando.

—Oye, Shika… las cosas no son lo que parecen.

El castaño no pareció estar de acuerdo.

—Pues a mí me parecieron bastante claras.

—No...— ella pronto intentó excusar al pelirrojo— Lo que dijo Gaara no fue a propósito. Lo sé. Solo quería protegerme.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero él no tenía derecho a hablarte así.

—No, él no es así, solo…— la rubia desvió la mirada hacia la flor que aún yacía en su velador y sonrió débilmente antes de continuar—. Nosotros nos hemos estado conociendo últimamente. Él no es tan malo como parece. Incluso me trajo esa Lilia que ves ahí hoy en la tarde.

Shikamaru desvió en el acto la mirada hacia la flor que había mencionado Ino, y se quedó helado. _¿Acaso ella pensaba que había sido el imbécil ese?_

—Ino, esa flor no te la trajo Gaara—. Afirmó, seguro de sus palabras—. Te la mandó tu papá. Chouji la puso esta tarde en tu recamara por encargo suyo.

De pronto, Ino abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida. Y en ese instante, el alma se le escapó del cuerpo.

_¡Oh por Kami!_

Una lilia. Un mensaje. Estas haciendo un buen trabajo…. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?! ¡Era de su padre! Solo él podría haber tenido un gesto tan tierno con ella. Una flor llegada de Konoha, era obvio que debía haber sido enviada por él. Y el mensaje ese… eran exactamente las mismas palabras que su padre solía decirle cuando quería darle ánimos. De seguro él se había enterado de sus victorias en Suna, y le había enviado el presente para alegarle el día.

Y ella había pensado que había sido Gaara.

_¡Qué estúpida!_

Gaara regalandole una flor. Dándole palabras de ánimo. De solo pensarlo sonaba ridículo. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que algo así podría llegar a ocurrir? ¡Claro! ¡Solo en la suya!

De pronto, se recordó a sí misma agradeciéndole a Gaara por el gesto sobre la muralla, besándolo. No pudo sentirse más humillada que nunca: ¡Había hecho el completo ridículo delante de Gaara! De seguro ahora él debía estar burlándose de ella y de lo idiota que era. De lo ridícula. Estúpida. Imbécil. Y débil.

_¡Solo estorbas! ¡No puedo estar protegiéndote todo el tiempo! ¡No tengo tiempo de darte la lección ahora mismo! ¡Solo vete!_

Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Gaara en verdad pensaba eso de ella. Ante él, ella no era más que una niña tonta, un remedo de kunoichi. Una estúpida ilusa. Una… nada.

De pronto, los ojos de Ino pronto comenzaron a enrojecer y humedecerse. Gaara no le habían sido esas palabras para convencera de que saliera de ahí, lo había dicho porque pensaba que todas ciertas. Él no la consideraba más que como a un estorbo. Y eso… dolía. Y mucho.

Ino comenzó de pronto a retroceder hacia su cama, sintiendo un enorme vacío que se formaba en su interior. Una horrible sensación que casi la ahogaba por dentro. Una terrible dolencia que no se comparaba a nada que hubiera experimentado antes…

Observó a su amigo parado aún en la entrada de su alcoba, y no supo que decir. En ese momento, necesitaba tanto de su apoyo y compañía, que ya poco importaba todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Esa estúpida pelea entre ambos ya nada importaba en su interior.

Shikamaru pareció opinar lo mismo.

—Ven acá.

Su amigo de pronto le extendió los brazos y le miró con una enorme sonrisa. Ino sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y sin dudarlo, corrió hacia él, estrellándose con tal fuerza en su pecho que ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo…

Pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

Sobre el suelo, ambos se quedaron en esa posición por largos instantes, abrazados. Ino lloró por varios minutos desconsolada en el pecho de su amigo, y él la recibió en forma protectora, mientras cubría con uno de sus brazos su espalda, y con la mano libre le acariciaba los largos cabellos alborotados, peinándolos con los dedos y buscando consolarla con aquel gesto. Como un padre preocupado por su hija.

Y sí que estaba preocupado por ella.

Por lo que había visto esa noche, durante todo este tiempo había estado cambios de ánimo de su rubia amiga y sus constantes periodos de depresión no habían tenido nada que ver con Kouta. Era aún peor.

Su mejor amiga no solo estaba pasando por un período de capricho o depresión momentánea.

Ella… se había enamorado.

Y lo había hecho, de nada más ni nada menos, que de Sabaku No Gaara.

. . .

Poco después, Gaara regresó a la mansión bastante agotado. El ataque de esta vez había sido casi tan grave como el primero, pero por suerte lo había logrado detener a tiempo y nadie resultó herido. Al menos no físicamente.

De pronto, se detuvo estando a escasos metros de su habitación, Hacia el lado opuesto, estaba la habitación de Ino. ¿Debía ir a verla?

Se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había dicho a Ino horas atrás. En verdad, no tenía derecho a haber sido tan rudo con ella, pero… había sido necesario. Tener a Ino en ese lugar solo lo estaba distrayendo, y eso era peligroso. No podía evitar dejar de mirarla y querer asegurarse que ella estuviese a salvo, y eso por le costaba su propia vida. Y con ello, la seguridad de su aldea.

Ella nunca debió estar ahí.

Por cierto, ¿Qué rayos hacía ella ahí?

De pronto, recordó los acontecimientos ocurridos justo antes del ataque.

Ino llegando hasta la parte inferior de la muralla. Ino acercándose a él…

Ino besándolo.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Inconscientemente, se llevó los dedos hasta la parte de su rostro en donde rozaron los labios de la rubia florista, y cerró los ojos para recordar el momento. Jamás antes alguien había tenido un gesto así con él. Ino cada vez lo dejaba más perturbado con sus cambios de estado con esa forma extraña de actuar. Pero ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¿Por qué le había… besado? ¿Y qué había sido eso de… flores en su recámara?

Flores…

De pronto, reaccionó al recordar lo que ella le había dicho. Le estaba dando las gracias por un regalo que él supuestamente le había dado. ¿Acaso se habría confundido? ¿Y por qué ella habría pensado que él haría algo así? No tenía sentido. El jamás haría algo así. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía darse un regalo.

Nunca antes había recibido uno.

Se detuvo de pronto al darse cuenta que estaba justo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Ino. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Lentamente, se acercó dispuesto a tocar a la puerta y hablar con la rubia, cuando de pronto algo le hizo detenerse. Ino estaba llorando, y alguien estaba con ella. Ese alguien era Shikamaru.

En el acto, quiso abrir la puerta de golpe y averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero en ese preciso instante un pensamiento le obligó a detenerse. Ino… estaba llorando por él, por su culpa.

Él era el causante de todo.

Se había excedido. Había sido egoísta y le había dicho cosas demasiado fuertes. Había herido su orgullo. Y no solo eso, la había puesto fuera de combate de la forma más ruda posible, solo porque no podía manejar el hecho de verla en peligro.

Y ahora ella estaba llorando.

¿Qué acaso solo podía tener esa clase de efecto en las personas?

Sintiéndose culpable, el pelirrojo comenzó a retroceder sobre sus propios pasos, y luego desapareció.

. . .

Dentro de su alcoba, Ino continuó desahogándose con su mejor amigo por largos instantes...

El dolor en su pecho insistía en quedarse ahí, haciéndola sufrir. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? ¿Y por qué... tenía que afectarle tanto Gaara?

Su amigo, por otro lado, continuó abrazandola en silencio. En el fondo, él tenía todas las respuestas a sus dudas...

Luego de varios minutos, los ojos de Ino terminaron secandose por completo, y ella cayó agotada. En ese momento, Shikamaru suspiró e intentó ayudar a su amiga a levantarse del suelo, pero al ver que ella no podía sostenerse por sí misma, la alzó en brazos y luego la llevó hasta el centro de su habitación. Ahí, la colocó sobre su cama y la arropó, para luego sentarse a su lado, y en un gesto totalmente fuera de toda malicia, comenzar a limpiar con los dedos las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado en el rostro de su amiga, mientras acariciaba su rostro e intentaba consolarla por todo lo ocurrido.

Ino estaba enamorada, y al parecer, aún no se había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Qué debía hacer él?

Suspirando hondo, el castaño se levantó de pronto y se dirigió a la cómoda de su amiga, para luego comenzar a rebuscar en el último cajón. Tal y como había supuesto, ella había guardado su botiquín de mano en ese lugar. Cuando lo encontró, sacó de él un par de calmantes, y se lo dio de tomar con un vaso de agua. Poco después, Ino cayó rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

Cuando estuvo bien dormida, el castaño se levantó nuevamente de la cama y se quedó observándola por largos instantes, dolido. En su mente, solo una vez había visto a su amiga en una situación similar, años atrás… cuando Uchiha Sasuke dejó Konoha. En aquel entonces, Ino lloró desconsolada y se deprimió durante semanas… semanas en las que tuvo que soportar ver a su animosa amiga convertirse en una sombra pálida y sin vida. Por suerte, el tiempo le había ayudado a superar.

Pero ahora… estaba a punto ocurrir lo mismo. Y con alguien que en mucho se parecía al Uchiha. Diablos, era como su a su amiga siempre le terminaran gustando los chicos "malos", esos que solo traían problemas. Esos mismos que poco o nada le importaban lo que una chiquilla tonta e inocente como ella pudiera sentír…

Pero esta vez, sabía que las cosas no eran iguales. Ino ya no era una niña enamoradiza. Y lo que sentía por Gaara…

No, no lo iba a permitir. No iba a volver a ver llorar a su amiga nunca más…

Y menos, por alguien como Sabaku No Gaara.

. . .

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Holas a todos!! Si, este capi estuvo un poco tristón y lleno de cosas inesperadas. Como verán, Gaara no fue el que le dejó las flores a Ino, y ella ahora sí que está dolida por su trato. Si le quitan el detalle de la flor, todo lo que hasta ahora ha visto Ino de Gaara han sido malos tratos y palabras hirientes. No pueden culparla por sentirse mal.

Y Gaara… en algún momento va a tener que darse cuenta que está actuando mal con Ino.

Bueno, Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	16. Distanciados

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 16 – Distanciados**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_Días después…_

Aún sobre su cama, Ino abrió sus enormes ojos azul cielo con lentitud y bostezó peresosamene, estirando los brazos al momento de despertarse. Por unos instantes, sintió el cuerpo completamente relajado y descansado, como si hubiese dormido durante meses en un ambiene de paz y tranquilidad…

Pero pronto un fuerte dolor comenzó a taladrarle el cerebro, obligándola a volver a la realidad. Observó hacia el velador al lado de su cama, y encontró sobre ella un vaso con agua y un paquete de calmantes abierto. Sí, aquello explicaban claramente el estado de confusión y aturdimiento en el que se encontraba en ese momento…

Pero al menos esta mañana se encontraba mucho mejor. Cuando todo comenzó, su estado era lamentable. Aún podía recordarse a sí misma, totalmente ida, vistiendo una cómoda pijama que no recordaba haberse puesto el día anterior, y con sus largas hebras doradas debidamente trenzadas. No tardó mucho en reconocer el toque de Shikamaru, quien se había encargado de ella hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Pero los calmantes y las atenciónes de su amigo no borraba de su mente todos aquellos acontecimientos dolorosos y humillantes que vivió noches atrás en la entrada de Suna, mismos que desearía en ese momento poder olvidar...

De pronto, una mancha amarilla distorsionada tras la jarra de agua a medio llenar llamó su atención. Cuando la movió, terminó encontrándose con la misma flor que su padre le había mandado días atrás, en un gesto de cariño y ternura que solo podría haber esperado de él. ¡Y pensar que a ella se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de creer que eso había sido obra de Gaara!

_Gaara…_

Una extraña sensación de vacío invadió de pronto su interior. Diablos, había hecho el ridículo frente a él. Y no solo eso. Había sido débil, tonta, y un mal remedo de kunoichi. Y él se lo había restregado en la cara. El muy despiadado la noqueó en un movimiento tan simple y humillante que aún dolía de solo recordar, y luego la mandó a su casa para que no estorbara, como si se tratara de una civil más. Maldición, nunca antes se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida.

Y esa humillación le había afectado tanto, que incluso sus compañeros tuvieron que excusarla con una enfermedad inventada para justificar sus faltas al entrenamiento. Por suerte, el hecho que ella fuera ninja médico y la astucia del Nara sirvieron para que su mentira fuera creída por todos…

Pero a la única persona que no podía engañar, era a ella misma.

Porque sabía perfectamente que no estaba enferma. Estaba rota. Destrozada. Quebrada…

¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a seguir así?

Lentamente, la rubia se levantó de su cama y caminó con pesadez hacia el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero parado al lado de su tocador. Estaba toda desaliñada, con las trenzas medio deshecha, y el rostro con las marcas de las sábanas y unas bolsas bajo los ojos, producto del exceso de sueño. ¿Cuánto más se iba a tomar compadeciendose de sí misma? ¿Acaso Gaara valía tanto la pena como para que ella se hundiera de aquella manera?

No.

De pronto, el vacío que había en su pecho se convirtió en un sentimiento de desesperación. No, ella no podía seguir así. Era hora de olvidarse de él. Ella tenía que seguir con su vida...

Decidida, Ino se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la ducha. Debía asearse, cambiarse de ropa, y salir para ir a entrenar con sus compañeros de equipo. Sí, ellos aún tenían una batalla pendiente, antes de lograr llegar a la gran final…

Lo que no sabía, era que ya era medio día.

. . .

* * *

En su habitación, Gaara lanzó de pronto el pergamino que tenía en sus manos hacia la puerta de su habitación y respiró hondo, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Parecía que todos los males del mundo hubiesen caído sobre sus hombros en los últimos dos días, arruinando su vida por completo.

No, no parecía. Era verdad.

No había podido hablar con Ino desde el día del accidente, y eso lo estaba matando. Sabía que había actuado mal con ella y quería disculparse de alguna forma, pero no había encontrado una buena oportunidad para hacerlo. Y a decir verdad, tampoco sabía como hacerlo. No tenía experiencia en ello. Jamás antes se había visto en la necesidad de pedir disculpas a alguien. Con Ino estaba comenzando a vivir sensaciones que nunca antes había vivido…

_Ino…_

De pronto, observó de pronto hacia el documento que acababa de arrojar al suelo, y maldijo nuevamente. Como si lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Ino no fuera ya lo suficientemente malo…

_. . ._

_En medio de la sala de reuniones del consejo, una voz gritaba con fuerza mientras discutía con los ancianos del consejo, más molesto que nunca…_

—_¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ¡Gaara les salvo el maldito trasero a todos en Suna! ¡Incluso a ustedes! — gritó el menor, golpeando con los puños la mesa de reuniones ante la frustración de no poder hacer entender su punto de vista a los ancianos del consejo._

_A su lado, el pelirrojo mantenía la mirada fija hacia un lado sin decir nada, pensativo…_

_Uno de los ancianos se acomodó los lentes antes de contestar a los reclamos del menor._

—_Tu hermano desobedeció una orden directa del consejo._

—_¡Pero…_

—_Eso es algo que no podemos dejarlo pasar por alto—.- agregó otro de los ancianos, uno de mirada severa y aires de superioridad._

—_¡¿Y qué si no lo hubiera hecho?! ¡Estaríamos ahora mismo enterrando a nuestros camaradas!_

—_Si no ponemos el ejemplo ahora, luego serán peor. Los shinobis de la aldea pensarán que pueden desobedecer órdenes cuando quieran, y lo harán._

—_¡Pero era necesario! _

—_Gaara-san debió dejar que los soldados se encargaran del asunto. Era su deber como shinobi de Suna obedecer las órdenes del consejo._

"_Mi deber…"_

_Gaara de pronto levantó la mirada y la fijó con determinación sobre el último anciano que acababa de hablar._

—_Mi deber como shinobi de Suna es proteger la aldea con mi vida._

_Todos voltearon de inmediato a ver al pelirrojo, sorprendidos. Hasta ese momento, el varón había parecido estar como ausente durante las dos horas que ya había durado la reunión, dejando que Kankuro lo defendiera…_

_Pero estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Incluso el monstruo en su interior comenzaba a inquietarse…_

—_¿Y eso le da derecho a pasar sobre nosotros, joven Gaara?_

_El pelirrojo apretó los puños con fuerza ante la pregunta del mayor, quien lo estaba mirando con aire triunfal por sobre el hombro, pero pronto se obligó a detenerse y conservar la calma. Diablos, debía concentrarse en su lado humano y mantenerse en paz, aunque el monstruo en su interior comenzara a clamar por sangre y destrucción…_

—_No._

_Kankuro miró incrédulo a su hermano. ¿Acaso iba a dejar que todo terminara así?_

—_Me alegra que lo comprendas, muchacho—. Tomó la palabra el líder del grupo, cogiendo en sus manos un documento para comenzarlo a leer—. Esta es la decisión a la que ha llegado el consejo: Desde ahora, el tema de los ataque a Suna queda en manos del joven Kankuro. Gaara-san tiene prohibido intervenir en el tema, y desde ahora solo se encargará de los temas relacionados con su próximo ascenso a Kazekage._

_El aludido miró hacia el suelo e hizo un esfuerzo grade por mantener nuevamente la calma, antes de hablar._

—_Entiendo—. Dijo sin mucha emoción, antes de salir de la sala._

_Su hermano corrió tras él, pero esta vez no le dio oportunidad de alcanzarlo. No tenía ganas de discutir el asunto, ni con él ni con el consejo. Sabía de sobra que ellos no iban a ceder, sobre todo ahora que tenían la oportunidad de demostrar lo influyentes que eran, castigando incluso a su futuro Kazekage…_

. . .

Aburrido, Gaara se levantó de su cama para recoger el documento que había arrojado al suelo. Sin darse cuenta, su mano poco a poco comenzó a dirigirse hacia la perilla de la puerta, hasta terminar cogiéndola.

Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, cuando de pronto, algo le hizo detenerse. De la sección de huéspedes de la mansión, pudo sentir claramente unos pasos que venían corriendo en forma apresurada, en dirección al pasillo principal.

_Ino…_

De pronto, el corazón del shinobi comenzó a latir con fuerza. Maldición, ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Debía aprovechar la oportunidad para disculparse? ¿Y si lo hacía, cómo debía hacerlo?

Indeciso, el varón se quedó parado frente a la puerta de su habitación por largos segundos, respirando con fuerza y buscando hilar sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de qué decir o qué hacer, pero debía hacer algo... pronto.

Porque esta situación lo estaba atormentando.

Luego de un buen par de minutos, el pelirrojo logró reaccionar, y salió de su habitación con rapidez en dirección hacia el pasillo principal en busca de la florista. Pero al llegar al lugar, no la encontró.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dejado pasar sin poder decidir qué hacer? De seguro, había sido el suficiente como para que Ino pudiera salir de la mansión sin siquiera notarlo. Sin darse cuenta que él había salido corriendo tras ella…

Demonios, ¿Desde cuándo era él tan… cobarde? ¿Tan indeciso? ¿Tan… patético?

No, las cosas no podían seguir así.

Tenía que solucionar su problema con Ino cuanto antes.

La pregunta era, ¿Cómo?

. . .

* * *

En las calles de Suna, Ino se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa para alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo y unirse a su entrenamiento y prepararse para su próximo combate, cuando de pronto algo le hizo detenerse. Frente a ella, y caminando justo en dirección contraria a la de ella, se encontró justo las dos personas que estaba buscando. ¿Acaso ya había terminado el entrenamiento? ¿Tan tarde era?

Sus compañeros, por otro lado, sonrieron en el acto al ver a su amiga, tan animosa como de costumbre.

—Ino… me alegra verte bien—. Dijo un sonriente Shikamaru. A su lado, Chouji se secundó con más palabras de ánimo para su amiga. Y es que ambos estaban contentos de verla tan bien.

A decir verdad, habían supuesto que la depresión de Ino duraría cuando menos lo mismo que había durado cuando Saskuke, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Eso tenía que ser bueno,

Sin embargo…

—¿Y por cierto, qué haces acá? — preguntó de repente el castaño, tomando recién conciencia de lo extraño de su encuentro. ¿Qué hacía Ino parada justo a la entrada de los campos de entrenamiento? ¿Acaso ella….

Oh no…

—¿Cómo que qué hago acá? — Contestó en el acto la rubia, entre ofendida y molesta—Venía al entrenamiento, pero parece que llegué demasiado tarde y-..— de pronto, notó que ambos lucían más frescos de lo habitual —. ¿Acaso no hubo entrenamiento hoy?

Chouji observó al suelo pensativo antes de contestar.

—No, ya no van a haber más entrenamientos. Ya no vamos a competir.

—¿Cómo que no vamos a competir? ¿Acaso suspendieron las actividades por los de la otra noche en la entrada de Suna?

Shikamaru rápidamente desvió la mirada con evidente nerviosismo, sin saber qué contestar. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo le iba a decir la verdad? ¿Cómo decirle a Ino que… su equipo había decidido retirarse de los combates por ella? ¿Por su estado de depresión? ¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué debía hacer? Bien, lo primero, era decirle con mucho tacto lo del retiro de las competencias shinobi, y luego…

—Nos hemos retirado de las competencias, Ino. Pensamos que sería lo mejor para ti—. Contestó de pronto el Akimichi, arruinando los planes de su amigo…

—¿Lo mejor? ¿Cómo que…— por unos instantes, la rubia se quedó boquiabierta y sin poder decir más…

Pero pronto la mirada de Shikamaru le dio la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

—Ino, creemos que lo mejor para ti es que descanses un poco.

La Yamanaka de pronto alzó la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza. Ah no, ella ya había descansado lo suficiente, no iba a seguir encerrada en su habitación compadeciéndose por lo que restaba de su estadía en Suna…

—¡Olvídenlo! — Sentenció con fuerza, cogiendo por sorpresa a sus compañeros—. No hemos llegado tan lejos para rendirnos tan fácilmente. ¡Quiero pelear!

—Pero, Ino…

—Nada de peros. ¡Es nuestro deber representar a Konoha y lo vamos a hacer!

—Ni que fuera tan importante. Solo son combates amistosos…

—¡Amistoso un comino, Chouji! ¡Somos la esperanza de Konoha! ¡¿Te imaginas lo que dirán de nosotros si se enteran que nos retiramos?! ¡Pensarán que somos unos cobardes!

—Nos importa más lo que ocurra contigo que lo que digan los demás, y…—

De pronto, el Nara cayó al notar que la expresión de Ino había cambiado radicalmente.

La rubia de pronto fijó la mirada al suelo y sus ojos se ensombrecieron, mientras apretaba los puños y hacia esfuerzo por respirar. Aquello no lucía nada bien.

—Shikamaru, Chouji… no me hagan esto. No ustedes. No me traten como una estúpida niña que no sabe pelear.

Las palabras de Ino hicieron reaccionar en el acto a ambos varones. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso… estuvieron a punto de hacerle lo mismo que le hizo Gaara?! No, ellos no iban a actuar de la misma manera. Ino tenía todo el derecho de decidir si iba a pelear o no.

—¿Estás segura que puedes pelear?

La rubia levantó la mirada y observó con una enorme sonrisa a su amigo.

—Completamente.

La respuesta de Ino hizo sonreír en el acto a ambos varones…

Pero pronto la sonrisa se les borró del rostro.

—¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!

De pronto, una mano sujetó a Ino con fuerza, y poco después los tres shinobis se encontraban corriendo a toda prisa por las calles de Suna.

—¿¡Puedo saber por qué estamos corriendo!? — preguntó de pronto la rubia, evidentemente confundida.

Chouji se apresuró en contestar.

—Tenemos que alcanzar a Rikuto-san antes de que vaya a hacer oficial nuestro retiro de los combates…

Ino maldijo en el acto y aceleró el paso. ¡Ah no! El tipo ese con complejo de torturador frustrado no le iba a arruinar sus planes tan fácilmente…

. . .

* * *

Pasada la hora del almuerzo, Gaara llegó a su oficina totalmente fastidiado. Ahora que había sido retirado por completo del caso de los ataques a Suna, solo le quedaba continuar con el trabajo burocrático y enterrarse en antiguos y olvidados documentos hasta que lograra alcanzar el cargo de Kazekage, y olvidarse de…

—Buenas tardes, Gaara-sensei.

La voz de Matsuri lo cogió por sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó, sorprendido.

La castaña no supo qué contestar.

—Yo… vine en la mañana a ordenar la documentación antigua. Yo…

De pronto, un viento entró por la ventana de la oficina, haciendo volar algunas carpetas hasta los pies del pelirrojo. Éste se agachó en el acto para recogerlas.

—No necesitabas molestarte, puedo encargarme de esto yo solo. Después de todo, ahora tengo tiempo de sobra.

Al escucharlo hablar, la castaña se quedó observando dolida a su maestro. Sí, había escuchado que le habían retirado el caso de los guerrilleros que venían atacando Suna desde meses atrás, y por supuesto que había imaginado que a él no le habría agradado para nada la idea. Pero al parecer, había sido peor de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

El pelirrojo suspiró. Matsuri siempre se preocupaba por él, y él nunca se lo había agradecido. ¿Acaso estaba bien actuar así?

—No, nada. Solo… gracias por venir.

El corazón de Matsuri saltó de alegría en su interior. Su maestro jamás antes le había agradecido por su trabajo.

—No es nada, yo solo…

De pronto, la castaña notó que su maestro se había quedado estático. Se acercó a él, y lo notó mirando fijamente hacia su escritorio, hacia un pequeño macetero con una flor que ella misma había colocado en ese sitio esa mañana, como lo hacía cada semana…

—¿Le molesta?

Gaara tardó en reaccionar. Ahora que lo recordaba, Ino le había mencionado algo sobre una flor la noche que atacaron Suna. Una flor que le habían dejado en su habitación. ¿Acaso… ella había pensado que él…

—¿Le pasa algo, sensei?

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar.

—No, nada—. Contestó, para luego mirar a la castaña antes de preguntar—. ¿De dónde salió esto?

—Yo… lo traje esta mañana. Si le molesta, puedo retirarlo y…

Matsuri estaba a punto de coger la maceta del escritorio y retirarlo, cuando de pronto una mano la detuvo. En el acto, levantó la mirada y su corazón se aceleró al encontrarse a tan escasos centímetros de su maestro, y sus mejillas enrojecieron instantáneamente...

Sí, tal vez su maestro ya se había olvidado de la rubia esa…

—Déjala ahí. Me agradan—.dijo el varón, justo antes de soltarla y comenzar a avanzar hacia su sitio.

Ya sobre su silla, Gaara volvió a fijar la mirada en la pequeña maceta sobre su escritorio, y se quedó pensativo por largos instantes, buscando aún la forma de disculparse con Ino. ¿Cómo podía acercarse a ella? ¿Y qué debía decirle? ¿Bastaría con un simple "lo siento" para solucionarlo todo? No, tenía que hacer algo más…

El pelirrojo aún estaba buscando la forma adecuada para disculparse con la rubia de Konoha, cuando de pronto su mirada se posó por casualidad sobre los documentos que había recogido del suelo minutos atrás. Sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa.

—Debo irme—. Dijo de repente, sujetando con fuerza dichos papeles y saliendo de su oficina.

. . .

* * *

En ese mismo momento, los shinobis del equipo 10 de Konoha acababan de llegar a unas cuadras de la entrada de la mansión, más agotados que nunca, pero satisfechos por haber logrado su objetivo. Sí, aún continuaban dentro de los combates chunnin.

—¡Sí!, lo logramos—. Gritó una enérgica Ino. Sus compañeros sonrieron al verla con tanto entusiasmo.

—Espero verte igual de entusiasta para el entrenamiento de mañana—. Dijo irónico Shikamaru.

—¡Puedes apostarlo! Ya quiero que sea pasado mañana para poder darles su merecido a esos shinobis de…

Ino estaba a punto de terminar su frase, cuando de pronto algo hizo a los tres shinobis detenerse. Un grupo de shinobis de elite acababa de salir de la mansión junto con Kankuro, y ahora se dirigían hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

—Oiga, ¿Y qué han averiguado sobre los ataques a Suna? Porque estoy segura que algo deben saber ustedes…

Ambos varones se miraron sorprendidos ante las palabras de la rubia. ¿Cómo sabía ella sobre los ataques a Suna? ¿Y cómo sabía que ellos sabían algo? Se preguntaron, solo para terminar admitiendo lo evidente. Tratándose de Ino, aquello no debía sorprenderles tanto…

—¿Y tú que sabes de eso? — le preguntó en el acto el castaño.

—Pues mucho— contestó la rubia, con las manos sobre las caderas y una expresión de seguridad total—. Se trata de un grupo de guerrilleros que ha estado intentando invadir Suna desde hace como dos meses, aunque sus tácticas no parecen ser muy buenas. Han estado tratando infiltrarse en la ciudad, pero no han logrado mucho. Y sus dos ataques fueron detenidos a tiempo.

Shikamaru se quedó boquiabierto. Ino estaba mucho más informada que ellos.

—¿Y puedo saber cómo sabes tanto?

La rubia se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

—Tengo mis fuentes—. Dijo sonriendo, tratando de disimular su reciente nerviosismo. Si sus compañeros supieran que sus fuentes estaban relacionadas con un choque accidental con la mismísima asistenta personal de Gaara.

_Gaara…_

—¿Y averiguaste qué quieren?

La rubia tragó saliva.

—No. De eso no tengo ni idea.

Chouji de pronto interrumpió la conversación de los otros dos.

—Pues sea lo que sea, no creo que se lo quieran dar.

Ambos voltearon en el acto para ver qué estaba mirando su robusto amigo. A lo lejos, pudieron ver como otro grupo de shinobis llegaba y se acercaba a conversar con el hermano mayor de Gaara, y poco después vieron llegar a otro grupo más. ¿Por qué tanta movilización? ¿A qué se debía todo esto?

—Han estado movilizando shinobis durante todo el día desde lo de la otra noche. Algo malo debe estar pasando—. Comentó Shikamaru, pensativo…

—¿Y qué tanto saben ustedes de esto?

La pregunta de Ino cogió por sorpresa a sus compañeros.

—Pues no mucho. Casi lo mismo que tú—. Contestó Shikamaru, no queriendo entrar en detalle. Ino no necesitaba saber que Gaara había retirado del caso por el consejo de ancianos…

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó de pronto el Akimichi.

—Investigar—. Dijo convencido el castaño—. No podemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas mientras atacan Suna en nuestras narices. Necesitamos averiguar lo que podamos, y buscar fuentes que nos puedan revelar algo.

—¿Y acaso crees que alguien nos va a contar todo así como si nada?

—Chouji tiene razón. No creo que nos vayan a dar información tan fácilmente…

De pronto, el castaño sonrió maliciosamente. ¡Oh sí!, acababa de encontrar la forma perfecta de obtener información, reconciliarse con su novia, y mantener a Ino distraída para que se olvide de Gaara, y todo en un solo paso.

—Lo tengo—. Observó a sus compañeros con seriedad antes de continuar—. Chouji, necesito que sigas a Kankuro y averigües qué están haciendo. Ino, tú sigue al grupo que acaba de irse. Yo me encargaré del grupo que acaba de llegar.

—Sí—. Afirmaron ambos con seguridad.

En el acto, Ino se volteó hacia donde se había ido el primer grupo, y estaba a punto de seguirlos, cuando de pronto el Nara la detuvo.

—Espera—. Le dijo, sujetándola de la mano y acercándosele al oído—. Asegúrate de volver antes de las 7.

—¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó la rubia, confundida.

—Vas a necesitar algo de tiempo para arreglarte.

—¿Arreglarme? ¿Y para qué?

El castaño sonrió maliciosamente antes de contestar la pregunta de la Yamanaka.

—Para verte presentables. Vamos a tener una cita doble.

Ino abrió la boca casi inmediatamente en señal de sorpresa. _¿Cita doble? ¿De qué rayos hablaba su amigo?_

De pronto, un presentimiento la hizo paralizarse en el acto._ ¿Acaso se refiere a… él y… y yo y…_

. . .

Minutos después, luego de que Ino partiera tras el grupo que le había tocado vigilar, Chouji miró fijamente a Shikamaru.

—¿No me digas que ahora Kouta se va a convertir en tu nuevo mejor amigo?— preguntó irónico, aunque era evidente que estaba preocupado.

El castaño sonrió de medio lado antes de contestar.

—Lo que sea con tal de mantener distraída a Ino. Lo que sea...

. . .

* * *

En medio de las calles de Suna, Gaara se encontraba caminando más apresurado que nunca, buscando a su hermano para poder informarle lo que había descubierto. Según los documentos que acababa de encontrar, ésta no era la primera vez que ese grupo guerrillero atacaba su ciudad. Aquello ya había ocurrido en cuatro ocasiones a lo largo de la historia, y justo durante los días previos al ascenso de cada uno de los cuatro anteriores Kazekages…

Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, encontró al varón justo donde había supuesto que lo iba a encontrar: en la entrada de Suna.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le encaró en el acto el mayor, sin intenciones de ocultar su enojo—. Te recuerdo que hace días aceptaste que te retiraran del caso. Este no es lugar para ti.

Las palabras de su hermano mayor lo cogieron por sorpresa. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Kankuro aún seguía molesto con él.

—No tenía sentido que discutiera con el consejo. Igual me iban a usar de ejemplo, no iban a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—Y tú se las serviste en bandeja de plata.

—Mira, no he venido a discutir contigo—. Dijo de pronto el menor, con la mirada seria—. Hay algo más importante que quiero mostrarte.

Dentro de sus ropas, el pelirrojo sacó los documentos que había encontrado en su oficina, y se los enseñó. Kankuro frunció el ceño mientras leía su contenido, maldiciendo de la ira.

—No… jodas—. Dijo, al terminar de leerlos—. ¿Acaso los ancianos saben eso?

—Tienen que saberlo. Ellos estuvieron cuando… el anterior Kazekage fue nombrado—. Dijo desviando la mirada, sin atreverse a mencionar que aquel hombre había sido su padre—. Y algunos de ellos incluso estuvieron cuando el anterior Kazekage también fue nombrado.

—¿Y por qué no nos han dicho nada?

Un silencio incomodo se formó de pronto en ese instante. Que los ancianos supieran que los acontecimientos ocurridos últimamente se habían repetido años atrás, y que no les hubieran dicho nada, era demasiado sospechoso.

—¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer? — preguntó de pronto el mayor.

Gaara suspiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Necesito que me acompañes. Vamos a salir de Suna.

Kankuro soltó un silbido ante la propuesta de su hermano. Sí, ése era el Sabaku No Gaara que él quería ver…

—Cuando quieras.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Minutos despues, dos sombras se introdujeron por un pasaje secreto oculto en un punto muerto cerca a las murallas de la ciudad, mismo que daba a un complejo subterraneo que atravezaba parte de Suna y los exteriores, uno del que muy pocos conocían su existencia. Lo que no sabían, es que una sombra más iba avanzando tras ellos…

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola a todos. Disculpen lo poco romántico del capítulo y lo corto que quedó, pero así me salió esta vez. El próximo (si dios quiere) va a hacer que todas se derritan por Gaara...**

**Bueno, ahora sí paso a las malas noticias. Como ya comenté en mi otro fic, "Juegos del destino", las actualizaciones de este y el otro fic van a tardar un poco más a partir de ahora, ya que me he embarcado en la aventura de una maestría y me va a quitar tiempo los estudios. Espero sepan comprender.**

**Saludos, y gracias como siempre por leer.**

**Ah si, y feliz martes 13 para todos...**


	17. Una flor en medio del desierto

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 17 – Una flor en medio del desierto**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Ino siguió a los shinobis que le había asignado Shikamaru, hasta que éstos terminaron llegando precisamente al lugar en el que menos deseaba estar: las murallas de Suna.

Apenas los shinobis tomaron su ubicación, la rubia observó a sus alrededores, y encontró a no mucha distancia del lugar, una casa en evidente estado de abandono. Al llegar a ella, se ubico sobre el techo de la misma, convenientemente inclinado en sentido contrario de la muralla, y luego se colocó en ella para poder espiar.

Al echar un vistazo a los alrededores, pudo notar que la vigilancia en la frontera había sido evidentemente reforzada. No le costó mucho deducir que el cambio debía ser precisamente, por lo que había ocurrido días atrás…

_El ataque a Suna. La humillación._

_Gaara…_

_¡No! ¡No otra vez!_

En el acto, Ino se reprendió mentalmente y luego sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos recuerdos de su mente. Ya bastante había bastante tiempo con dos días de auto-compadecimiento patético y sin sentido, como para querer más...

No.

Ella no era así.

A demás, en ese momento, tenía mejores cosas que hacer…

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba…

. . .

* * *

Agotados, y en medio de una antigua y compleja construcción subterránea ubicada debajo del enorme desierto de Suna, Gaara y Kankuro continuaron con su avance a toda velocidad, decididos a encontrar lo más pronto posible la ubicación exacta del enemigo, y descubrir qué se ocultaba tras ellos…

Horas atrás, el manipulador de la arena había encontrado unos documentos importantes entre los antiguos archivos de la aldea, que revelaban que los ataques que habían estado sufriendo en su ciudad eran algo que ya se había dado en el pasado, justo durante la ascensión de cada uno de los anteriores Kazekage de Suna. Y que los ancianos no revelaran nada sobre ese hecho, era por demás, sospechoso.

¿Por qué no habían dicho nada antes?

De pronto, el pelirrojo detuvo la marcha y se tomó un par de segundos para meditar. Observó hacia las paredes y luego las tocó con las yemas de los dedos. No tardó mucho en detectar una actividad fuera de lo normal a no mucha distancia de ellos, justo por donde se encontraba un antiguo oasis…

—Por aquí—. Dijo, antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente.

A su lado, Kankuro comenzó a correr junto con él, preocupado. Su hermano estaba mucho más callado de lo normal…

—Al menos el viejo hizo esta cosa bien—. Comentó, intentando romper el hielo del ambiente. Solo terminó endureciéndolo aún más.

La relación entre Gaara y su padre nunca había sido buena. En realidad, nunca habían tenido relación alguna. Y hasta donde tenía entendido, con Kankuro y Temari las cosas no habían sido mucho mejores…

Pero al menos a ellos no lo había intentado matar.

Volvió a concentrarse en su camino, y no pudo evitar sentir que los músculos del cuello y la espalda se le tensionaban de los nervios. Saber que su propio padre había supervisado la construcción de ese lugar era realmente perturbador. Años atrás, el cuarto Kazekage había mandado construir aquel laberinto bajo tierra con el objetivo de tener un medio de escape y evacuación en caso Suna fuera invadida o algo por el estilo, pero el trabajo nunca llegó a ser terminado, y ahora, nadie recordaba su existencia.

Nadie, excepto ellos…

¿Por qué no había pensado antes en la posibilidad de usar el laberinto para espiar a sus enemigos? ¿Y por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora? La respuesta era simple: no quería tener que… recordar.

Poco después, el pelirrojo detuvo nuevamente su avance.

—Aquí. Están a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros.

Kankuro abrió la boca de la sorpresa antes de preguntar.

—¿Están en donde creo que están?

Su hermano solo asintió en señal de respuesta. La frustración en el mayor no se hizo esperar.

—¿No se supone que hemos revisado este sitio antes?— preguntó.

—Ese y todos los que rodean a Suna.

—No puedo creerlo, nos han estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo…

En silencio, el marionetista se cruzó de brazos y maldijo mentalmente, molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que no los hubieran detectado antes? ¿Acaso esos tipos conocían mejor su desierto que ellos mismos? Diablos, ésta era una oportunidad que no podían desperdiciar.

—Deberíamos salir a investigar—. Dijo de pronto, convencido—. Aquí abajo no podemos averiguar mucho.

—Lo sé—. Contestó el varón— ahora mismo saldremos.

De pronto, el menor miró hacia el techo, y en ese momento, una abertura se formó justo sobre ellos.

Una vez en el exterior, los hermanos de Suna se cubrieron con mantas del color de la arena, y se aproximaron a la base del enemigo para espiar…

—¿Me pregunto si esta será su base principal?

Ante la pregunta del mayor, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se concentró en la arena bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Lo que detectó, lo dejó perplejo.

—No. Hay muchas más, pero ésta es la más cercana a Suna.

—Demonios… — dijo en un suspiro el mayor, preocupado. Si lo que estaba sospechando era cierto, y el lugar donde estaban era una base de comunicación entre las otras y Suna… estaban corriendo un grave peligro.

De pronto, un ruido los obligó a callar. Se trataba de un shinobi que al tomar su posición de vigilancia a escasos metros de ellos.

Diablos, ahora sí que iba a ser difícil acercarse al enemigo.

Recién entonces, ambos cayeron en cuenta que ninguno de los dos era especialista en espionaje.

—No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero en este momento nos caería bien tener a Nara Shikamaru con nosotros…

Gaara volteó en el acto a ver al mayor, intrigado. Éste no tardó en notar la confusión en su hermano menor.

—Es un genio estratega, y su equipo es especialista en espionaje.

_Espionaje…_

_Entonces ella…_

De pronto, el varón se obligó a reaccionar. Maldición, ese no era el momento adecuado para pensar en ella…

—Será mejor que bajemos. Averiguaré lo que pueda con el Tercer Ojo y luego regresaremos.

—Aún podríamos capturarlos e interrogarlos. Una pequeña pelea no nos caería mal, y…

—Perderíamos nuestra ventaja sobre ellos. A demás, si los llevamos a Suna, el consejo sabría que ambos hemos salimos.

En el acto, Kankuro maldijo mentalmente. Diablos, Gaara tenía razón.

—Entonces, bajemos ahora.

Gaara asintió en el acto y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a partir, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una pequeña mancha amarilla que resaltaba en medio de un pequeño montón de cactáceas a su lado, llamó su atención…

. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de la ciudad, Ino boztesó largo y tendido y estiró los brazos en un intento por relajar su cuerpo entumecido, pero no logró mucho. Llevaba ya más de dos horas agachada, doblada y adolorida, espiando a los shinobis que Shikamaru le había encargado seguir horas atrás, y aún no había descubierto nada interesante. Nada, excepto que los shinobis de Suna eran los más tipos aburridos que jamás antes había visto en toda su vida.

De pronto, Ino observó de pronto hacia el cielo y pudo ver como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el firmamento, en el enorme desierto de Suna. Aquello le hizo suspirar hondo. Con la llegada de la noche, tendría que resolver cierto asunto que había hablado inconcluso con su amigo, uno que los involucraba a ambos, y a una cita.

_Cita…_

De pronto, el rostro de la rubia se tiñó de ira.¡Diablos!¡¿Qué rayos tenía en mente Shikamaru como para hablarle de una cita?! ¡¿Y en una situación como esa?!

No, no tenía sentido. Estaban atacando Suna, y a su amigo se le daba por planear una cita doble con ella. ¿Qué acaso no podía salir a solas con Temari y dejarla tranquila? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué la tenía que meter a ella en sus asuntos? ¿Y por qué arreglarle una cita?

Una cita en esos momentos solo podía significar…

—…una pérdida total y completa de tiempo.

La voz de Shikamaru la hizo saltar de su sitio. La rubia tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El castaño bufó antes de contestar.

—El equipo que estaba siguiendo se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de aquí, y hasta ahora no han hecho nada. Venía a ver si había ocurrido algo diferente con tu equipo.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte—. Dijo en un suspiro la rubia—. Lo único que han hecho en toda la tarde es mirar su estúpida muralla como en cualquier momento fuera a salirle monos o algo así.

Shikamaru rió ante el humor de su amiga. Sí, esa era la Ino que le gustaba tener de amiga…

Pero por ahora, tenía cosas más importantes que ver.

—Parece que lo único que han hecho es formar grupos y reforzar la vigilancia.

—Lo que significa que no habrá mucho que descubrir por acá.

—Cierto.

El castaño suspiró hondo y luego miró hacia la enorme construcción que protegía la ciudad, preocupado. Su plan de vigilancia no estaba dando resultados. Tal vez a Chouji le estaría llendo mejor que a ellos y…

—Hola chicos.

Esta vez, ambos se sorprendieron al sentir llegar a su robusto compañero de equipo.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? — Preguntó de pronto la rubia—. No me digas que Kankuro también está mirando su estúpida muralla como si fuera una pantalla gigante.

—Ehhh bueno, la verdad… — el varón desvió la mirada por apenas medio segundo antes de continuar—. Sí, no están haciendo nada importante.

El detalle no pasó por alto para el castaño.

—Supongo que eso nos lleva al plan B.

Ino alzó una ceja mientras observaba con desconfianza a su amigo, quien curiosamente acababa de colocarse al lado suyo.

—¿Plan B? — preguntó. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

—Sí, plan B. Tú y yo tenemos una cita doble hoy en la noche, ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste?

La rubia tuvo que retroceder antes de reaccionar.

—¿Sabes? Acerca de eso… no creo que sea el momento oportuno para pensar en citas. Deberíamos concentrarnos en investigar sobre los ataques en Suna, y…

—Y precisamente para eso vamos a tener una cita, para obtener información. Yo voy con Temari, y tú con… Kouta.

Ino tragó saliva al escuchar aquello. _Diablos, esto era aún peor de lo que había pensado…_

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Pensé que te agradaba.

—Pues pensaste mal. Bueno… no tan mal. Me agrada, pero…

—Pero…

—No quiero salir con él. Digo, no en una cita. No quiero salir con nadie por el momento.

Shikamaru maldijo internamente ante la negativa de su amiga. Iba a ser difícil convencerla…

—Solo quiero que averigües lo que sabe. Como jounnin que es, debe saber algo. Yo haré lo mismo con Temari.

—¿Qué no me oíste? Te dije que no quiero salir con él.

—Sí te oí, pero no pienso hacerte caso. Te recuerdo que soy el líder del equipo, y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

Ino se cruzó de brazos antes de contraatacar.

—Pues te recuerdo que no está entre tus funciones como líder meterte en mi vida privada.

—¡Oh vamos, Ino! Ni que fuera tan malo. A demás, ya lo has hecho antes, y eres la mejor para este tipo de trabajos.

En el acto, la rubia suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, pensativa. Lo que decía su amigo era cierto. En el pasado, ya había salido con cientos de tipos que ni siquiera conocía, solo con la finalidad de obtener información pertinente para sus misiones. Y si lo de ahora lo podía ver como una misión, tal vez…

—Está bien, lo haré—. Dijo de mala gana, antes de cruzarse de brazos y observar a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, molesta.

El genio del clan Nara sonrió victorioso antes de continuar.

—Así me gusta, Ino—. le dijo al oído, antes de levantarse y alejarse de ella—. Y si gustas puedes ir a cambiarte ahora mismo. Yo me quedo con Chouji a ver si algo pasa.

Aquello no le agradó mucho a Ino.

—¿Tú no vas a ir a arreglarte también?

Shikamaru solo sonrió con aire de autosuficiencia.

—Yo ya estoy listo. Soy hombre, ¿Lo olvidas?

La rubia entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta de su amigo.

—Al menos báñate. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Temari.

—Voy a pensarlo… pero luego de que hayas vuelto a la mansión

Ino rodó de ojos y negó con la cabeza en señal de reproche, pero luego suspiró. Volver a la mansión para tomar un baño relajante para arreglarse para su cita arreglada sonaba demasiado tentador…

Sí, tal vez le caería bien regresar cuanto antes.

—Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde—. Dijo con desgano, antes de irse.

. . .

. .

.

Luego de que Ino se fuera, Shikamaru metió las manos en los bolsillos y se volteó a ver a su amigo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

—¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

. . .

* * *

Ino llegó a su habitación poco después, con el cuerpo adolorido y bastante cansada. Perder toda una tarde espiando a un grupo de idiotas que no hacían más que tomar el té y contar chistes machistas, no solo resultó una perdida de tiempo. También significó un desgaste innecesario de energía, mismo que acababa de dejarla totalmente exhausta…

Mas de lo usual.

Diablos, esos dos días de autocompadecimiento se habían comido toda su resistencia y fuerza. Y necesitaba recuperar lo más pronto posible, ya que en dos días tenía su siguiente enfrentamiento, y no podía darse el lujo de perder. Tenía que demostrarles a sus amigos que habían hecho lo correcto al confiar en ella, y también tenía algo que demostrarle a cierto pelirrojo…

Cansada, la rubia se sacó las prendas llenas de polvo y las arrojó en el suelo, para luego dirigirse a la ducha. Al entrar en ella, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua corriera sobre su rostro y cuerpo desnudo, logrando con ello relajar un poco su cuerpo adolorido. Luego, cogió el frasco de jabón de rosas que había comprado días atrás, y comenzó a masajear con ella su esbelta figura, hasta lograr cubrirla por completo con espuma y olor a naturaleza. Poco después, hizo lo mismo con su cabello.

Cuando terminó, se envolvió el cabello con una toalla y con otra el cuerpo, y luego salió de la ducha en dirección hacia su cama. En su camino, un pequeño objeto de color amarillo sobre su mesita de dormir pareció desentonar con el resto de sus pertenencias, pero no le prestó antención.

Agotada, se sentó sobre el borde de su cama y se retiró la toalla del cabello para comenzar a secárselo, mientras se miraba al espejo frente a ella. Terminó arrojando la misma hacia un lado, sobre su mesita de dormir.

Luego de terminar de secar su cabello, la joven caminó hacia su comoda y cogió de sobre ella su cepillo de madera, y comenzó a recorrer con él sus largas hebras doradas. Cuando terminó, sacó del mueble unos interiores y, luego de arrojar la toalla con la que había tenido envuelto su cuerpo al suelo, se vistió y regresó a su cama, y terminó recostándose boca abajo sobre ella. Su cuerpo necesitaba por lo menos una hora más de sueño antes de poder estar en forma para su cita, y tenía todas las intenciones de dárselo..

Pero antes que cayera en los brazos de morfeo, una extraña sensación la hizo levantarse de golpe. Ahora que lo pensaba, el clima estaba demasiado fresco_. Demasiado…_

Observó hacia el reloj de su cuarto, y pronto terminó corrobodando lo que tanto temía.

—_¡Diablos! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde!_

Gritó, para luego saltar de su cama y correr hacia su cómoda. Al llegar a ella, abrió los cajones de un solo movimiento y comenzó a sacar todas y cada una de sus prendas, buscando algo adecuado con qué vestirse. Cuando logró encontrar algo que le gustara, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cama y comenzar a vestirse, pero terminó encontrandose con todas las prendas que había arrojado segundos atrás, regadas por todos lados. Arreglar eso iba a tardarle horas…

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y luego cogió su cosmetiquera para comenzar a maquillarse. En general, no gustaba mucho de usar colores llamativos ni nada que arruinara su cutis natural, pero la ocasión ameritaba que usara al menos un brillo labial. Y junto a ellos, los polvos y el rimel no caerían tan mal...

Terminó arreglandose con tanta rapidez que incluso ella misma estaba sorprendida.

Sí, estaba perfecta. Perfecta y lista, para su… cita.

Su cita con Kouta.

¿Por qué Shikamaru le había hecho eso?

Bueno, al menos se trataba de Kouta. Y él era amable con ella, atento, cuidadoso…

Muy diferente a otros que había tenido que conocer.

—Al menos él no es como…

Antes de atreverse a terminar su frase, Ino sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación lista para salir, cuando de pronto algo le hizo detenerse. Ahora que lo recordaba, había dejado dos toallas mojadas en algún sitio debajo de todo ese tiradero de ropa en que se había convertido su habitación, y eso era algo peligroso. Lo último que quería, era que la habitación terminara oliendo a humedad y se apestara.

Miró nuevamente el tiradero en el que había convertido su habitación, y suspiró.

Con rapidez, la rubia comenzó a recoger todos y cada uno de los objetos que habían caido al suelo, cuando de pronto se encontró con la toalla que había secado su cuerpo, tirada en el suelo. Al verla, sonrió y la recogió con rapidez, y luego la llevó al cuarto de baño.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a comenzar a buscar la segunda toalla, sus ojos terminaron fijandose nuevamente en el reloj de pared de su habitación. Ya llevaba quince minutos de retrazo…

—Maldición, tengo que irme.

En el acto, Ino corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación lista para salir, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, unos golpes le obligaron a detenerse.

—Ino, ¿Estás ahí?

La rubia bufó ante lo tonto de la pregunta.

—No, no estoy. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Shikamaru rió ante la respuesta de su amiga., tan ácida como de costumbre.

—Solo quería avisarte que la salida se va a retrasar un poco. Temari aún no está lista.

A Ino no pareció agradarle la noticia.

—¿¡Qué!?— gritó en el acto, irritada—. ¡¿Casi me mato para estar a tiempo, y tu novia aún no ha terminado?!

—Lo siento, supongo que así son las… mujeres. O, lo que sea. Mira, vengo a buscarte en quince minutos, ¿Está bien?

_Quince minutos…_

—Como sea—. Contestó, para luego darse la vuelta y soltar una maldición con fuerza.

Sin otra opción más que esperar, Ino se disponía a continuar arreglando su habitación durante el tiempo que aún le quedaba de espera, cuando de pronto algo le hizo detenerse.

_¡Un momento!Temari aún no ha terminado de arreglarse, lo que debe significar que…_

_Iba a terminar luciendo espectacular. Incluso… más bonita que ella…_

Y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Decidida, la rubia se dio la vuelta y regresó nuevamente a su cómoda, para comenzar a buscar de entre los trajes de gala que había traído consigo a Suna. Por nada del mundo Sabaku No Temari se vería mejor que Yamanaka Ino. No señor…

. . .

Quince minutos más tarde, Ino lucía definitivamente espectacular. La prenda entallada que había conseguido, de un color morado muy característico en ella, le sentaba de maravilla. Y sus largos cabellos dorados, sujetos apenas con un par de ganchos a ambos lados, le daban un aspecto dulce y angelical, que sumado al aire seductor de su cuerpo, le hacían ver definitivamente hermosa.

Y tentadora.

_Con esto puedo hacer que Kouta confiese incluso el día en que perdió su virginidad…_

_Y con quién._

Confiada, la rubia observó hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, cuando de pronto algo la hizo detenerse nuevamente.

_La toalla…_

Sí, había dejado la otra toalla sobre la mesa de dormir.

De inmediato, la rubia se dio la vuelta y observó hacia su velador, y terminó encontrando lo tanto había estado buscando antes. Rápidamente, caminó hacia su mesita y cogió la prenda con la mano, y estaba lista para jalarla, cuando de pronto unos pasos al otro lado de su puerta la hicieron detenerse.

—Dice que cinco minutos más…—. Habló un Shikamaru bastante calmado— pero si quieres podemos ir saliendo juntos. Kouta ya llegó y…

En el acto, la joven dejó la toalla sobre la mesa y caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta, para abrirla con fuerza. Su amigo se quedó boquiabierto de solo verla.

—¿Y crees que me voy a quedar parada en la entrada esperando a que Temari esté lista? ¡Olvídalo! — dijo con seguridad, antes de darse la vuelta y tirarla con fuerza, cerrándola.

Shikamaru solo negó con la cabeza y susurró un "problemáticas" con sutileza, antes de retirarse.

Dentro de su habitación, Ino suspiró hondo y luego regresó a su cama, para terminar recostada sobre ella. Luego, extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche y cogió con ella el borde de la toalla que tanto había estado buscando, parea luego ponerse a meditar.

Se había arreglado demasiado para su cita con Kouta, y eso no era bueno. Pero lo peor, era saber por qué realmente lo había hecho…

Si, se trataba nuevamente de su sentimiento de competitividad hacia la kunoichi de Suna, mismo que no había cambiado ni un poquito en los últimos días. Todo lo contrario…

Suspirando hondo, la rubia se levantó nuevamente y se disponía a salir, cuando de pronto el sonido de algo rompiendose tras ella le obligó a darse la vuelta. Al ver hacia el suelo, se encontró con un montículo de tierra regada en sobre él, con algunas piezas de cerámica a su alrededor. Y a pocos centímetros de ella…

_¿Qué es esto? Y… ¿De donde… salió?_ se preguntó, confundida.

En el acto, la rubia se inclinó para recoger la extraña planta que le habían dejado en su alcoba minutos atrás. Pero al darle la vuelta, terminó maravillada.

Aquello en definitiva era algo que nunca antes había visto en su vida.

Se trataba de… una flor. Una que desconocía por completo. Un hermoso especímen que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver en su vida.

Ino sonrió antes de comenzar a limpiarla, para luego acercarla a su rostro y comenzar a hablarle.

—Eres otro regalo de mi padre, ¿No es cierto preciosa? — dijo en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a limpiarla.

Estaba por terminar con su faena, cuando de pronto una pieza de papel en el suelo le hizo detenerse. En el acto se agachó para recogerla y leerla…

Pero lo que decía en su interior la dejó estupefacta.

"_Esta vez sí soy yo"_

. . .

De pronto, Ino comenzó a temblar en su sitio de la emoción. ¿_Esta vez si soy yo? ¿Qué rayos significa ésto? ¿Acaso él…_

En ese momento, volvió a observar el objeto en sus manos._  
Una flor._

_Gaara… _

_¿Acaso era él…_

_¡No, imposible!_

Con rapidez, Ino avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió con fuerza, lista para salir corriendo hacia el invernadero y buscar lo que necesitaba antes de salir a su cita, cuando de pronto terminó encontrandose frente a ella con quien menos esperaba.

Parado, y apoyado sobre la pared frente a la entrada de su habitación, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos, que Sabaku No Gaara. El motivo de todos sus males…

. . .

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que de seguro muchas me quieren matar por la falta de romance del capítulo, pero al menos deben admitir que cumplí con lo que dije. Gaara hizo algo tierno. Ahora solo falta ver como continúa la historia…**

**Por cierto, les dejo la imagen de la flor que encontró Ino en su habitación. Se trata de una Nopal, una flor que crece en zonas áridas.**

**http : // www . fotonatura . org /galerias /foto****s /usr17888 /Nopal_flor_III_049 . jpg**

**Hubieron otras opciones de flores para este capítulo. Acá se las dejo:**

**http : // www . botanica . uk . net /images /Succulents /Adenium %20obesum %201 %20x . jpg**

**http : // anvitel . hostei . com / crasas / Aeonium _ canariense . jpg**

**A todos, saludos, y gracias a los que siguen leyendo y comentando este fic.**


	18. Estar enamorado, realmente duele

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 18 – Dolor**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Apenas abrió la puerta de su habitación, Ino se quedó paralizada. Parado, y apoyado sobre la pared, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku No Gaara, el mismo que le había herido profundamente días atrás… y que ahora le había regalado una hermosa flor en su recámara.

Desde su posición, Gaara observó casi sorprendido a Ino saliendo de su habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Había pensado en llamar a su puerta segundos atrás, pero algo se lo había impedido. Y ahora era ella misma la que salía a su encuentro.

Pero algo andaba mal.

La rubia lucía pálida y desencajada, angustiada. Y hasta parecía estar a punto de llorar.

¿Acaso era todo culpa suya? ¿Acaso había sido mala idea darle aquella flor? ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer?

Volvió a mirar a la rubia, y recién se percató de la carga que llevaba en las manos. Era la flor que le había regalado, llena de tierra y maltratada. De algún modo, sintió que algo se le quebraba en su interior.

—Pensé que te gustarían— dijo desviando la mirada, intentando ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos.

Ella tardó un par de segundos antes de comprender a lo que se refería.

—¡No! — Gritó en el acto, alterada— ¡No! Digo… ¡Sí! Sí me gustaron. Me… encantaron. Es solo que… se me cayó. Sí, eso. Se me cayó y estaba yendo al invernadero para… — De pronto, Ino no pudo decir más. Las palabras simplemente dejaron de llegar a sus labios.

Era como si un nudo acabara de formársele en la garganta.

_¡¿Qué rayos me está pasando!_ Se preguntó, alterada. ¡¿Desde cuándo Yamanaka Ino actuaba así! ¡Tan nerviosa! Tan… insegura.

Levantó la mirada, y buscó nuevamente los ojos del varón. Al verlo, sintió que se perdía en esos intensos verde aguamarina que la observaban con ternura. De pronto una incesante necesidad de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, decirle lo feliz que le había hecho al regalarle aquella flor, y que estaba realmente agradeciera por el hermoso gesto que él había tendio con ella…

Miró nuevamente hacia el frente, y se de pronto se encontró a apenas unos pasos de diferencia del varón. ¿Acaso había él avanzado hacia ella?

No.

Era ella.

Ella había sido la que había avanzado hacia él.

Se había acercado peligrosamente al poderoso manipulador de la arena.

Y lo había hecho casi inconscientemente. Casi como un acto reflejo.

Como si su cuerpo le ordenara hacerlo.

Pero... ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Volvió a regresar a la realidad, y se encontró mucho más cerca del varón, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Su corazón latió con fuerza, sus manos sudaron frío, y su respiración se volvió agitada...

Y en ese mismo momento… sintió deseos de besarlo.

Besarlo…

¿Besarlo?

_Un momento, ¿Besarlo?_

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

_¿Besar a…. Sabaku No Gaara? _

_¡Imposible!_

Imposible…

_¿O no?_

O…

¿O acaso…

—Ino…

Gaara miró sobresaltado a la rubia frente a sus ojos, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué ella se había acercado tanto cerca de él? ¿Y por qué él no había hecho nada por evadirla? Diablos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Era como si un enemigo mortal lo hubiese acorralado y no pudiera hacer nada por evadirlo. Y lo peor de todo, era que no quería hacerlo: todo lo contrario. Quería estar más cerca de Ino. Sentir el contacto de su piel y embriagarse con el delicioso aroma a flores que desprendía su cuerpo…

Y es que, con un demonio, Ino se veía increíblemente hermosa. Más de lo que podía recordar. Y…

Un momento, _¿Desde cuándo Ino le parecía hermosa?_

_No, esto no es bueno…_

—Gaara, yo…

De pronto, Ino observó al pelirrojo con brillo en los ojos extendió la mano hacia su rostro, comenzando a acercarse a él...

Pero justo antes de tocarlo, se detuvo.

Una visión de sí misma siendo empujada y rechazada entre burlas y desprecio por parte del pelirrojo acababa de atravesar su mente, obligándola a detenerse y no cometer un error. Y en ese momento, su mano tembló del pánico ante la sola idea del rechado, y comenzó a retroceder.

_¡Oh por Kami! _

_¡No, no puede ser!_

_¡¿Qué he hecho?_

_¡Yo no…!_

Dolida, miró una vez más hacia el pelirrojo, y todo le quedo claro. Se había enamorado de él. De Sabaku No Gaara. Del hombre más fría que jamás antes había conocido en su vida. El hombre más frío de todo el planeta. Uno que jamás la miraría como mujer, o como kunoichi...

Uno que probablemente jamás la querría.

Y saber eso, dolía mucho.

—Yo… — tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Yo debo… tengo que…

Con el corazón en la mano, Ino estaba a punto de huir de la presencia del pelirrojo, cuando de pronto una voz masculina proveniente del pasillo la hizo reaccionar.

—Ino, ¿Ya nos vamos?

En el acto, tanto la rubia como el pelirrojo se tensaron y voltearon hacia el pasillo que conectaba con el pasaje principal de la mansión, encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que con Shikamaru, quien lucía tan fresco como de costumbre, como si no se hubiese percatado de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

—Sí, en un minuto—. Dijo la rubia, inclinando la cabeza y evadiendo la mirada del pelirrojo—. Solo tengo que ir a buscar un macetero para esta flor y…

—Entonces será mejor que te apures—. Le interrumpió el Nara, justo antes de mirar con intensidad al pelirrojo—. No querrás hacer esperar a Kouta, ¿O sí?

De pronto, Ino palideció y sus ojos se ensancharon aterrados apenas Shikamaru mencionó el nombre del varón. Cuando miró hacia Gaara, se encontró con una expresión que reflejaba ira total.

—Debo irme—. Apenas dijo con frialdad, antes de partir.

Ino observó al pelirrojo deseando con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo simplemente se quedó rígido, como medida de autoprotección.

Lo último que quería, era continuar siendo maltratada por Gaara.

* * *

Una vez a solas, Ino se obligó a reaccionar y miró a su mejor amigo con una firmeza totalmente fingida.

—Gaara no me estaba molestando, si es lo que piensas—. Dijo seria, obligándose a mostrarse fuerte. No logró mucho. Engañar a Shikamaru era una misión imposible.

—¿Molestándote? ¿De qué estás hablando? — dijo el castaño, intentando fingir ignorancia total. Él tampoco logró engañar a su amiga.

—Sé que lo sabes…— la rubia suspiró antes de continuar—. Pero… debo admitir que esta vez te debo una—sonrió antes de terminar—. Gracias.

Luego de terminar de hablar, Ino agachó la mirada y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a donde estaba Shikamaru. A l llegar a su lado, se acerco a él e inclinó la cabeza en su hombro por unos instantes. Éste reaccionó sorprendido ante el gesto de la rubia y la miró de reojo, pero pronto se relajó y comenzó a pasar su mano por la cabeza de su amiga, acariciándole los cabellos en un gesto totalmente fraternal e inocente…

Mismo que de pronto fue interrumpido por una voz femenina, que ambos reconocieron en el acto.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Está todo bien?

Esta vez, ambos reaccionaron con lentitud ante el llamado de la rubia kunoichi de Suna, quien ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ellos, con la mano en la cadera y el ceño fruncido.

Ino se retiró del hombro de su amigo antes de hablar.

—¿Podrían ir adelantándose? Yo debo ir a hacer algo antes—. Dijo con suavidad, para luego comenzar a avanzar en dirección hacia el invernadero.

Temari se molestó aún más al sentirse ignorada.

—No te demores mucho—. Dijo con evidente fastidio, mientras se acercaba a su novio para cogerlo de la mano—. No querrás hacer esperar a tu "pareja" de la noche.

Ino solo miró de reojo a Temari y bufó con molestia, negando con la cabeza. _Si ella supiera…_

—No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho—. Dijo, antes de continuar su marcha…

En dirección al invernadero.

Deseaba cuanto antes poder estar a solas, para meditar.

. . .

Y asi lo hizo.

Apenas llegó al invernadero, la rubia abrió la puerta y e introdujo en el recinto con rapidez, para luego cerrarla y dejarse caer de espaldas sobre las misma, mientras un enorme vacío se instalaba en el fondo de su corazón. Apenas minutos atrás, acababa de darse cuenta que le había ocurrido algo que jamás antes se hubiera imaginado podría pasarle: se había enamorado de Sabaku No Gaara.

_¿Cómo pude permitir que algo así me pasara? _Se preguntó, mortificada.

_¡Maldición! ¿Enamorarse? ¿Y de él? ¡Eso era algo imposible! ¡Estúpido! ¡Irracional!_

Dentro de la habitación, Ino maldijo y ahogo cuanto pudo gritos de rabia y frustración, sintiendose completamente acorralada. Quería gritar, golpear todo lo que se atravezara en su camino, explotar y dejar fluir toda su rabia y frustración en un arranque de locura total… para luego dejarse caer en su almohada y hundirse en ella, y permitirse llorar. Llorar y dejar fluir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón. Esa sensación de angustia y de impotencia que tanto daño le estaban haciendo.

Frustrada, cerró los ojos, e hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener la humedad que insistía salir de sus ojos, pero no pudo. Las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a correrle el maquillaje y dejar surcos negros en sus mejillas, y se permitió por unos instantes desahogarse un poco y dejar salir de su interior una pizca de todo eso que estaba sintiendo por dentro…

Pero de pronto un recuerdo le hizo reaccionar: esa noche, tenía una cita con Kouta. Y no era una cita cualquiera. Era una cita estratégica.

Armándose de valor, la rubia se limpió el rostro con el puño y luego se obligó a reaccionar, y caminó hacia el montón de maceteros vacíos que había acomodado días atrás sobre la mesa central, para escoger uno de ellos. Luego, colocó con sumo cuidado la flor en su lugar, y terminó de llenar el macetero con tierra y abono. Cuando todo estuvo listo, cogió el presente que le había entregado Gaara en sus manos, y salió con prisa en dirección a su habitación.

Debía apresurarse en dejar el paquete en su cuarto, corregir el maquillaje de su rostro, y estar presentable para su… _cita_.

. . .

* * *

Dentro de su habitación, Gaara apretó los puños y maldijo en silencio mientras golpeaba con fuerza la superficie de su cómoda, hecho una furia total. Y es que, escuchar del mismísimo Shikamaru que Ino tenía una cita con Kouta, le había caído como una patada al hígado.

_¡¿Maldita sea, por qué tenía que salir con él?_ Gritó en su interior, furioso. _¿¡Por qué!_

De pronto, una voz ronca en su interior contestó a sus dudas…

"_¿No te gusta la idea?"_

_¡No!_ gritó en su interior, dejándose dominar por la ira.

La respuesta de la voz ronca no se hizo esperar.

"_Entonces… ¡Mátalo!"_

En el acto, el shinobi se tensó al darse cuenta con quién estaba hablando. _Shukaku…_

De pronto,el varón se apoyó sobre la superficie de madera de su cómoda, y se miró al espejo: tal y como temía, su rostro lucía ligeramente deformado, como si estuviese comenzando a mutar, como si se estuviese convirtiendo en… eso.

_¡Maldición!_

Aterrado, el varón los ojos, apretó los puños con fuerza y se concentró lo más que pudo en tratar de controlar su ira, pero no logró mucho. La arena sobre el suelo de su habitación pronto comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor suyo, y su chacra comenzaba a fluctuar en forma peligrosa. Cuando volvió a verse al espejo, sus ojos acababan de adoptar un extraño color rojo escarlata, y sus manos comenzaban a dejar de responderle…

Debía detenerse cuanto antes, o si no…

Si no…

De pronto, un golpe seco se oyó desde la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Gaara! ¿Todo está bien?

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza en el acto al reconocer la voz de su hermano del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, mientras su rostro se llenaba de preocupación. Diablos, ahora sí que tenía que detener a Shukaku cuanto antes, cueste lo que cueste.

Desde el exterior, Kankuro volvió a llamar a la puerta de su hermano un par de veces más, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Eso no le agradó. Estaba casi seguro que algo andaba mal con su hermano, y no tenía intenciones de irse hasta que no pudiera verlo y asegurarse que todo estuviese bien.

—¡Gaara, abre!— gritó nuevamente, insistente—. No pienso irme hasta que no abras, así que…

El marionetista estaba ya comenzando a prepararse para derribar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, cuando de pronto ésta se abrió.

—Gaara…

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó el menor, con el rostro casi desencajado. El mayor se tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo…—.dijo serio, justo antes de notar lo mal que se veía su hermano menor, expresión que solo adoptaba cuando tenía problemas con el bijuu en su cuerpo. Por experiencia propia, sabía que era mejor no ahondar en el tema—. Pero supongo que debe ser idea mía— dijo sonriente, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de lo alterado que lucía su hermano.

Éste, por su parte, no se percató del hecho.

—Bien, si eso es todo…— dijo, antes de comenzar a cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Pero justo cuando estaba por lograrlo, su hermano mayor lo detuvo y volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¡Hey! — Reclamó el varón, intentando actuar tan relajado como de costumbre—. Ya que estoy aquí, voy a aprovechar para preguntarte si ya estás listo.

—¿Listo? ¿Para qué? — espetó en el acto el pelirrojo, confundido.

—Pues para salir de ronda conmigo—. Contestó sonriente el mayor—. ¿No pensarás quedarte aquí solo a descansar mientras me dejas el trabajo difícil, o si? Aún tengo que vigilar la entrada a Suna y, por algún motivo, sospecho que nos irá mejor si vienes con nosotros.

—El consejo me tiene prohibido intervenir, y…

—¡Al diablo con el consejo! — Regañó el mayor—. Nosotros somos shinobis de Suna, y nuestro deber es protegerla. ¿O me equivoco?

Gaara resopló hondo ante el comentario de su hermano. Sí, tal vez sería mejor salir a tomar aire y distraerse un poco. Eso debía ayudar a enfriar su cabeza y dejar de pensar en…

En eso mismo.

—Ok, vámonos—. Le dijo, para luego salir con él.

. . .

* * *

Horas más tarde, Ino se encontraba paseando a solas con Kouta por las calles de Suna.

Llevaban ya bastantes minutos conversando, pero era evidente que la rubia de Konoha tenía la mente en otra parte. Su acompañante no tardó en notar el hecho.

—Ino, ¿Sucede algo?

La rubia reaccionó ante la pregunta de varón. Cuando levantó la mirada para verlo, lo encontró preocupado.

—No, nada— mintió—. Es solo… que… estoy… preocupada por nuestro próximo enfrentamiento.

Kouta miró a la rubia de reojo y luego negó con la cabeza, incómodo. Ino tenía que tenerlo en muy mal concepto para estar mintiéndole de forma tan descarada. Pero ella era demasiado bonita como para reprochárselo.

—Eres mala mintiendo, Ino.

En el acto, la rubia miró sorprendida al varón. Diablos, estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo en intentar ocultar sus emociones, y eso no era nada bueno. Sin embargo… tenía que admitir que acababa de encontrar la oportunidad indicada para comenzar con su interrogatorio. Con su… actuación.

—Sí, tienes razón—. Dijo, intentando fingir serenidad—. La verdad, hay otro asunto que me preocupa.

—¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

La rubia suspiró hondo antes de continuar.

—Bueno, tal vez sí. ¿Sabes? Estoy preocupada por los ataques que últimamente ha tenido tu ciudad.

Kouta maldijo mentalmente.

—Es un hecho aislado. No hay de qué preocuparse, y…

—Oh vamos, no me digas que no debo preocuparme. Recuerda que estuve presente en dos de ellos, y uno fue el mismo día que llegamos a Suna. Sé que hay algo más.

El castaño llevó a Ino hacia un banquillo para que ambos se sentaran. Cuando lo hicieron, éste suspiró hondo antes de continuar.

—Y supongo que tú ya tienes una teoría al respecto.

Ino sonrió internamente, pero puso rostro afligido antes de continuar.

—Yo… creo que los ataques tienen que ver con Konoha— de pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—. Dime, ¿Son shinobis de mi aldea los que los están atacando? ¿O acaso…

—Oh no, Ino—. Se apresuro en calmarla el varón—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu delegación. Los ataques han estado ocurriendo desde mucho antes de tu llegada.

¡Bingo!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y desde hace cuanto?

—Varios meses atrás—. Confesó el varón.

—¿Y aún no han podido identificar a los responsables?

—No, pero Kankuro-san está trabajando en el asunto.

_¿Kankuro? Pensé que…_

_Gaara…_

Ino cerró los ojos y se obligó a permanecer fuerte antes de continuar.

—Qué bueno—. Se fingió aliviada antes de continuar—. ¿Y ya saben qué es lo que quieren esos tipos, de tu Suna?

—No. A decir verdad, no tenemos idea de qué quieren de nosotros.

—¿Y… qué teoría tienes tú al respecto?

—¿Yo? Bueno, sé que han intentado invadirnos por lo menos veinte veces, y que todo esto comenzó justo el día en que anunciaron… — de pronto, el varón logró reaccionar—. Cierto evento importante. Por cierto, ¿A qué se debe el interrogatorio, Ino?.

En el acto, la rubia maldijo internamente ante su derrota. _Maldición, me dejé llevar…_

—No, nada. Solo curiosidad—. Dijo sonriente, antes de levantarse.

Ino se disponía a seguir caminando, cuando de pronto una poderosa mano masculina la cogió por la muñeca y la detuvo.

—¿Podríamos quedarnos un rato más aquí?

—Yo…

—Ino, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te está molestando? Porque estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con los ataque a Suna—. Dijo seguro, antes de preguntar con evidente preocupación—. Dime, ¿Es algo relacionado con Shikamaru y Temari? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ino miró al castaño a los ojos y tardó en reaccionar. No, su problema no tenía nada que ver con Temari y Shikamaru, era algo mucho peor. Era…

De pronto, sintió el suave toque de la mano masculina sobre su muñeca, cálida y segura. En ese momento, sintió que el corazón se le derretía de cierta forma. Kouta era atento, amable y considerado con ella, y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Incluso se preocupaba por cómo se estaba sintiendo…

Y era guapo.

En cierto modo, él era el novio que todas quisieran tener.

¿Por qué Temari nunca le hizo caso?

Ah, si, por Shikamaru…

—He tenido problemas—. Confesó, con la mirada pérdida—. Quisiera volver a la mansión.

—¿A la mansión? ¿Tan temprano?

No, no era eso exactamente lo que quería. Lo único que deseaba, era estar solas…

—Sí. Quiero volver a la mansión, estoy algo cansada.

Resignado, Kouta asintió y luego se levantó frente a Ino, pero no la soltó. Por el contrario, comenzó a acariciar suavemente con la mano la muñeca de la rubia, hasta llegar a su mano. Terminó entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida para fijarla en el varón, confundida y sobresaltada. El gesto que acababa de tener el varón con ella le acababa de dejar una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si algo estuviese mal. Y es que, en el fondo hubiese deseado que fuera otra persona…

—No es común que sujetes la mano de una chica de esa forma cuando te gusta otra, ¿Sabes?

El mayor observó confundido a Ino antes de entender a qué se refería ella.

—¿Crees que aún estoy interesado en Temari? — preguntó.

Ino de pronto dudó de su respuesta.

—Eh… ¿Si?

—No, ya lo superé. Digo, viéndola con Shikamaru… me di cuenta que ella quiere a otro.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con que te guste o no.

—Sí, pero ayuda. A demás, después de ver lo histérica que estuvo hoy por tu retraso, creo que estoy mejor así, solo…

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Kouta, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un comentario contra su estimada Temari. Rayos, él le caía bien, incluso, podía estaba segura que podría mantener una conversación de horas con él y pasarla de maravilla a su lado, sin embargo…

Él no era con quien quería estar.

—¿Fue tan fácil dejar de estar enamorado de ella? — preguntó de repente, casi en forma inconsciente. Kouta la miró confundido antes de contestar.

—Creo que nunca estuve enamorado de ella.

Ino de pronto sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior. Diablos, ella tampoco había estado enamorada en el pasado, al menos NO hasta ahora…

—Tengo que irme—. Dijo de repente, intentando soltarse nuevamente del agarre del varón para correr. No pudo.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Ino?

_¿¡Que qué me sucede? ¡¿Que cometí el peor error de mi vida! ¡Me enamoré de un tipo que me desprecia y que seguramente se reiría en mi cara si se enterara de lo que siento por él! ¡Eso me sucede!_

—Solo quiero descansar—. Se esforzó en mentir. Sus ojos decían algo totalmente distinto.

Kouta lo notó en el acto, pero prefirió no tocar el tema.

—Si es lo que deseas, vamos ahora mismo a la mansión.

Ino suspiró. Al parecer, no iba a lograr librarse de Kouta tan fácilmente.

—Gracias—. Dijo resignada, antes de comenzar a caminar...

. . .

* * *

Desde una ubicación cercana a la entrada de Suna, Gaara de pronto resopló hondo mientras intentaba buscar una posición más cómoda para camuflarse. Vigilar a ocultas, y evitando ser descubierto por los escuadrones shinobi, no era una tarea nada fácil ni cómoda.

Pero al menos le ayudaba a dejar de pensar en Ino… y en su cita.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué tenía que salir con él?_

—Luces mal.

La voz de Kankuro a su lado le hizo reaccionar a tiempo.

—Solo estoy cansado— contestó a secas. Kankuro supo en el acto que algo andaba mal.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la mansión—. Dijo en un tono casi paternal, pasandole la mano por el hombro a su hermano—. No queremos que te enfermes para el próximo enfrentamiento shinobi, ¿O sí?

Gaara solo asintió ante el comentario de su hermano. Y es que en el fondo, tenía razón. Pasar la noche entera fuera de la mansión, y en dicha posición, iba a terminar agotándolo por completo. Y lo último que quería, era mostrarse en mal estado ante el consejo el día del siguiente enfrentamiento shinobi…

El día que tuviera que volver a ver a Ino.

_Ino…_

_¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?_

_Debe estar con…_

No, esto no estaba bien.

Estaba pensando nuevamente en Ino, y eso no era bueno. Sobre todo cuando parte de él no parecía pensar en forma racional cuando se trataba de ella.

Tenía que dejar dejar de pensar en ella cuanto antes, y...

—¿Qué no es esa Yamanaka-san?

El pelirrojo se tensó al escuchar lo que acababa de mencionar su hermano. Cuando reaccionó, observó hacia el frente, y se encontró con la escena más despreciable que jamás se hubiera imaginado en su vida: frente a sus ojos, Kouta estaba llevaba de la mano a Ino, y ambos se dirigían a la entrada de la mansión.

Y en ese momento, la furia se apoderó de él.

Y todo se desató.

De pronto, una extraña sensación obligó a Kankuro a ver a su hermano, pero cuando lo hizo, lo encontró con los ojos extrañamente hinchados y con las venas de color rojo sangre. Miró a su alrededor, y pudo ver como la arena se arremolinaba alrededor de ambos de la misma forma que lo había hecho horas atrás, cuando llegó a la mansión y encontró a su hermano encerrado en su habitación. Recapituló en menos de un segundo, y recordó que cuando llegaba, vio a lo lejos a la rubia de Konoha saliendo de la residencia junto con su amigo Shikamaru, Temari y Kouta.

Observó nuevamente hacia Ino y luego volvió a ver a Gaara, y lo encontró mirándola fíjamente, con los puños apretados y la respiración agitada. ¿¡Qué estaba sucediendo? ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando a su hermano?

Gaara, por su parte, solo podía ver todo en rojo. Ver a Ino frente a sus ojos, sonriendo contenta de la mano de Kouta, era más de lo que podía soportar…

Enfurecido, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante y dejarse llevar por la ira, cuando de pronto un brazo lo cruzó por el pecho y lo obligó a retroceder, hasta estamparlo contra una pared en un pasillo oculto en la calle. Cuando reaccionó, se vió con la sorpresa de que su hermano lo estaba golpeando en el pecho. Extrañamente, su arena no había reaccionado a tiempo. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Aún estaba agachado, conteniendo el dolor que sentía en el pecho, cuando de pronto la voz de su hermano le llegó a sus oídos…

—Gaara… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta tanto Yamanaka Ino?

De pronto, el pelirrojo se tensó. Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa, y abrió la boca totalmente impactado. ¿Qué acababa de decir su hermano?

. . .

* * *

Estando en la entrada de la mansión, Ino sonrió al escuchar una anécdota que Kouta acababa de contarle sobre Temari. De alguna forma, el varón había descubierto que podía arrancarle una sonrisa si hablaba mal de la rubia portadora del abanico, y había decidido aprovechar la ventaja, aún cuando le doliese reirse a costas de su mejor amiga.

Lamentablemente, acababan de llegar al final de su camino.

—Bueno, es hora de despedirnos—. Le dijo Ino—. La pasé bien.

Kouta la sujetó antes de que ella pudiera partir.

—Oye, necesito esa mano para dormir, ¿Sabes?

El varón sonrió.

—Lo siento. Creo que… ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a ella.

—Pues no lo hagas, porque en poco más de una semana regreso a casa.

—Podría ir a visitarte, si me lo permites.

Ino tuvo una extraña sensación de incomodidad ante la idea. Kouta era buena persona, pero… algo andaba mal.

—Buenas noches—. Le dijo con seriedad, antes de darse la vuelta e ingresar a la mansión.

. . .

Una vez a solas, la rubia caminó lentamente por el pasillo principal de la enorme residencia, hasta llegar al pasaje que daba a su habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la misma, se detuvo y luego se dio la vuelta para ver por unos instantes hacia el lugar donde había visto parado al pelirrojo horas atrás, justo después de haberse encontrado con su obsequio.

Justo antes de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él…

Aterrada, sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo por dejar de pensar en el varón. Lo último que quería, era pensar en el ridículo que hubiera pasado si se hubiese siquiera atrevido a rozar con sus labios los de Gaara. Si lo hubiese abrazado…

Pero apenas entró en su habitación, lo primero que se cruzó con sus ojos fue la hermosa flor que Gaara le había regalado.

Aquello fue demasiado.

Sin poder contenerse, la rubia caminó hacia su cama y se sentó en ella. Luego, cogió el macetero en sus manos y se quedó observando con detenimiento los pétalos amarillos de aquella hermosa flor, y pronto sintió como un líquido cálido comenzaba a recorrer sus mejillas…

El dolor de saber que nunca iba a ser correspondida, era realmente insoportable.

. . .

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola a todos. Disculpen la enoooooorme tardanza con este capítulo, pero los estudios matan XD. Como verán, ya ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sienten, y ahora las cosas se ponen buenas…**

**Lo de Kankuro diciéndole a Gaara lo que siente, lo puse más que nada por coherencia. Gaara no tiene experiencia en el amor, así que supuse que incluso sabiendo que siente algo, no se daría cuenta qué era.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ****Saludos, y gracias a los que siguen leyendo y comentando este fic. **


	19. ¿Una nueva técnica?

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 19 – ¿Una nueva técnica?**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Al día siguiente, Ino se despertó a primera hora de la mañana con el cuerpo completamente entumecido, la cabeza dándole vueltas, y una sensación de pesadez total. Le dolía el cuello, sentía un horrible vacío en el estómago, y apenas podía mantener su mente fija en un solo pensamiento por más de dos segundos.

¡Diablos, era como si estuviese viviendo la peor resaca de su vida!

Aún mareada, la rubia hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a quitarse toda esa pesadez con un buen duchazo. Pero cuando llegó, se detuvo frente al lavabo y observó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de pared que pendía sobre el grifo, solo para comprobar lo mal que se veía: gruesas ojeras se habían formado bajo sus ojos, su cutis estaba arruinado, tenía una horrible marca que se le había formado por la sábana en la mejilla derecha, y el cabello lo tenía todo desordenado y opaco. En resumen, era un desastre total.

¿Cómo podía haber decaído tanto en tan solo una noche?

Bueno, considerando todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche…

Sí, luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior, su mundo se había venido abajo. Si antes solo tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que odiaba estar Suna; que su nuevo capitan de turno practicamente la estaba matando a punta de entrenamientos; y que cada día tenía ver impotente como Temari le robaba su mejor amigo; ahora tenía que lidiar con lo peor que le pudiera haber ocurrido en su vida: Se había enamorado de Sabaku No Gaara.

Enamorada…

De Gaara.

Del futuro Kazekage.

Del monstruo del desierto.

El mismo que casi mata a sus amigos durante los examenes chunin.

El mismo que casi destruye su aldea.

El mismo ególatra que ni bien la vió por primera vez en Suna, le dijo que no parecía kunoichi. El mismo que le dijo que era débil y tonta, y que luego la noqueó en plena batalla para que no le estorbara mientras él luchaba.

Maldición, _¿Cómo pude haberme enamorado de alguien que me desprecia tanto?_ Se dijo a modo de regaño, consternada. ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? ¿Su amor propio?

¿Quién en su sano juicio podía amar a… alguien que… la despreciaba tanto.

_¡Oh por Dios!_

De pronto, Ino se detuvo en seco y comenzó a recordar la ultima vez que había estado en la misma situación: cuando estuvo enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke. Y de pronto, una serie de malos recuerdos comenzaron a atormentar sus pensamientos, recuerdos de todas y cada una de las veces en las que el moreno le trató con desprecio, dejándole en claro que la quería lejos de él.

Diablos, él había sido igual que Gaara. Y ella… se había enamorado de él.

Se había enamorado de él sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Se había enamorado de esa mirada peligrosa, de ese aspecto fiero y salvaje. Se había enamorado de esa mirada fría y tenebrosa, que a la vez demostraba soledad y tristeza. Ese hombre que ocultaba bajo su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, a un ser humano que ansiaba por ser querido, amado…

Amado…

¿Acaso en verdad Gaara ansiaba ser amado? ¿O solo se lo había imaginado?.

Tal vez todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Tal vez Gaara no era todo lo que ella se estaba imaginando.

Después de todo, le había pasado lo mismo con el Uchiha. Y terminó recibiendo un portazo en la cara.

_¡Con un demonio! ¡Acaso soy masoquista, o qué!_ Se recriminó mentalmente, golpeando con el puño al lado del espejo frente a ella, haciendolo temblar por unos segundos,._ ¿Por qué diablos tengo siempre que enamorarme de las personas que más me desprecian? O es que…_

_¡¿Acaso estoy condenada a enamorarme de los tipos que nunca me iban a corresponder? _Suspiró, intentando ahogar la ira y buscando apaciguar su agitada respiración.

Gaara…

¿Qué sentiría Gaara por ella? ¿Acaso… o al menos…

No. La respuesta era simple: no. No.

_Gaara nunca me va a corresponder. El no tiene corazón. Y aunque lo tuviera, lo último que haría sería ocuparlo en mí._

Tenía que sacárselo de una vez por todas de su cabeza, y continuar con su vida.

Sí. Ya lo había hecho una vez, y lo volvería a hacer. Volvería a levantarse una vez más y lo iba a hacer cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Porque ella aún seguía con vida, y su vida tenía que seguir.

Respirando hondo, la rubia sacudió su larga cabellera dorada y volvió a ver su demacrada imagen en el espejo, para luego comenzar a darse palmadas en las mejillas. Necesitaba reaccionar cuanto ántes. Despertarse de esa horrible pesadilla y regresar a la realidad.

—¿Ya estás lista? — gritó de repente una voz masculina desde el exterior de su habitación, cogiéndola por sorpresa. En el acto, Ino salió del baño para contestar a su amiga.

—Dame diez minutos—. Gritó, esperando que él la escuchara.

Un suspiro se oyó desde el exterior.

—Ok, nos vemos en media hora.

Aún en la puerta del baño, Ino sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Shikamaru. Sí, él sí que la conocía. Diez minutos iban a terminar convirtiéndose en media hora mientras ella tomara su baño y luego comenzara a arreglarse. Siempre había sido así, y no iba a comenzar a cambiar ahora…

Después de todo, ese día tenía una reunión estratégica con su equipo. Una en la que definirían la estrategia a seguir en su combate de mañana.

**. . .**

* * *

En ese mismo momento, dentro de la torre del Kazekage…

—¿Todo en orden?

Gaara dio un respingo desde su escritorio al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

—No sé por qué no tendría que estarlo—. dijo fingiendo indiferencia, mientras cogía un documento sobre su escritorio y comenzar a leerlo con detenimiento, ignorando a su hermano. Éste no se creyó la farsa.

—¿Estabas pensando en ella, no es cierto?

El pelirrojo suspiró hondo y soltó el papel en su mano antes de contestar.

—Creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir en este momento—. Dijo firme, antes de observar a su hermano con seriedad— Y dime, ¿Has averiguado algo nuevo sobre los guerrilleros? ¿Alguna posibilidad de ataque?

Kankuro miró a su hermano con incredulidad y luego negó con la cabeza, en forma desaprobatoria. Su hermano tenía que creerlo demasiado débil como para pensar que iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, o demasiado estúpido como para pensar que terminaría cayendo en su trampa. La verdad, es que no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

—Nada nuevo— contestó, antes de sonreír—. Y ahora, regresando a lo nuestro… — insistió, a pesar de la evidente molestia de su hermano—. Creo que sería bueno que hablemos de… tú sabes, de ella. Estoy preocupado por ti.

Gaara suspiró profundo, resignado.

—No, no estaba pensando en ella.

—Sí, claro. Si tú lo dices…

El pelirrojo suspiró hondo ante el sarcasmo de su hermano. Sí, él tenía razón: había estado pensando en Ino. En su manera de ser, tan opuesta a la suya. En esa risa suya que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. En la forma en la que se movía alrededor suyo, con movimientos finos y altamente femeninos, pero a la vez firmes y seguros.

En definitiva, ella era especial. Diferente. Única.

¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Acaso… ¿Realmente eso era posible? Y si lo fuera, ¿Acaso Ino podría corresponderle? ¿Ella podría amar a alguien como él?

¿Amar a… un monstruo?

Gaara palideció al obligarse a regresar a la realidad.

La respuesta era simple: No.

¿Ino sintiendo algo por él?

No. Imposible. Absurdo. Estúpido.

Él era un monstruo. Y nadie podía amar a un monstruo.

Nadie lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

Ella simplemente… no podía amar a un monstruo como él.

—No sé de qué hablas—. Dijo, para luego levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana de su oficina. Su hermano lo siguió con la mirada.

—¡Oh claro que lo sabes!

Irritado, Kankuro a punto de acercarse a su hermano menor para encararlo, cuando de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe.

En el acto, ambos voltearon evidentemente sorprendidos hacia la entrada de la oficina, solo para encontrarse con una tímida Matsuri que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

—Yo… disculpen—. Dijo con voz suave la joven, algo nerviosa—. No esperaba encontrármelos aquí. Pensé que la oficina estaría vacía a estas horas de la mañana.

Kankuro rápidamente disimuló ante la menor.

—No te preocupes por eso, Matsuri. ¿Sucedió algo?

La castaña miró al hermano mayor de Gaara antes de contestar.

—Yo solo venía a poner en orden la oficina de Gaara-sama y a dejarle este expediente— Dijo, levantando el documento que llevaba en sus manos—. Quería aprovechar en dejarlo aquí para que lo leyera cuando llegara.

Luego de decir eso, la castaña sonrió tímidamente y avanzó hacia el escritorio de su maestro con el documento que había preparado el día anterior, lista para entregárselo.

En el fondo, a Matsuri le dolía saber que el documento que le había mandado preparar su maestro, sobre los equipos con los que se iba a enfrentar la rubia de Konoha, era porque estaba preocupado por ella. Pero ni aún así podía negarle su solicitud. Si él quería saber todo sobre el próximo combate de la tal Ino, ella se lo daría. Aún si eso implicase tragarse su dolor y hacer de cuenta que nada malo estaba pasando.

Desde su escritorio, Gaara se tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar y darse cuenta qué contenía el documento que estaba trayendo su alumna. En el acto, abrió los ojos sorprendido y estiró la mano para recibir la carpeta, pero justo antes de que lograra alcanzarla, su hermano se interpuso en su camino y recibió el paquete primero.

Apenas tuvo la carpeta en manos, Kankuro la abrió y le hechó una ligera ojeada. Y de inmediato, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Gaara supo en ese momento que estaba en problemas.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes? — preguntó de pronto la castaña, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos.

Kankuro cerró la carpeta de golpe antes de contestar.

—No, nada Matsuri. Gracias—. Le dijo con rapidez, antes de levantar la carpeta hacia su hermano y sonreírle de reojo— Creo que será mejor que nos dejes a solas, tengo… cosas que discutir con mi hermano.

Luego de decir eso, el varón caminó hacia la castaña y la cogió por la espalda, para prácticamente comenzar a "empujarla" hacia la puerta de salida. Algo confundida, Matsuri se dejó llevar por unos instantes por el mayor, pero luego alcanzó a detenerse a mitad de camino y rápidamente miró de reojo a su maestro en espera de alguna palabra, solo para verlo asentir levemente.

—Puedes irte—. Le dijo el pelirrojo.

Con tristeza en los ojos, la castaña asintió y terminó retirándose por su propia cuenta de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Kankuro se giró y comenzó a avanzar hacia el escritorio de su hermano menor con el documento en manos. Cuando estuvo en frente suyo, tendió la carpeta como para dársela, pero cuando Gaara estaba por cogerlo, lo dejó caer sobre la superficie de madera.

—¿Y dices que no estabas pensando en ella?

—No sé de que hablas.

Esta vez, Kankuro no pudo más.

—Diablos, Gaara, ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando?— Gritó, exasperado— Digo, ¡Has estado mandando investigar a todos los equipos con los que se ha enfrentado Ino desde que comenzaron los combates chunnin! ¡Qué crees que significa eso!

Gaara tardó más de lo debido en darse cuenta a qué se estaba refiriendo su hermano. ¡Rayos! Esa carpeta no solo contenía el informe del próximo equipo con el que se iba a enfrentar Ino, también contenía los resúmenes anteriores que le había preparado su alumna.

Un momento.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de insinuar su hermano?

"_¡Has estado mandando investigar a todos los equipos con los que se ha enfrentado Ino desde que comenzaron los combates chunnin! ¡Qué crees que significa eso!"_

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

¿Acaso lo había hecho porque… le gustaba Ino?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta antes?

Kankuro notó en el acto la confusión en su hermano

—No puedo creerlo. ¿En verdad no te das cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo?— dijo débilmente. Sí, su hermano recién comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

Sin embargo, Gaara aún continuó insistiendo en negar lo evidente.

—Solo quería ver las posibilidades que tenía Suna de ganarle a Konoha. En realidad, esperaba más de nuestros shinobis—. Mintió. Su hermano no le creyó nada.

—No me digas que te crees semejante mentira.

—No es ninguna mentira— insistió el pelirrojo—. Yo no… no es lo que tú estás pensando.

—¿No? ¡Diablos Gaara! ¡Te gusta Ino! ¡Admítelo!

Kankuro se disponía a continuar encarando a Gaara, cuando de pronto algo le obligó a detenerse. Algo no andaba bien con su hermano.

—¡Y qué diablos quieres que haga! — Gritó de pronto el menor, golpeando con el puño su escritorio con fuerza—. ¿¡Por qué quieres que admita algo así? ¡¿Dime qué gano yo con eso?

De pronto, Kankuro se quedó estático. La reacción de Gaara había sido mucho más efusiva de lo que había esperado, pero eso no era lo que lo tenía preocupado. Los ojos de su hermano, que usualmente se mostraban verdes aguamarina, ahora lucían extrañamente rojizos, con esa mirada oscura y maligna que hacía mucho no veía en él, esa que lo caracterizaba cuando el Shukaku comenzaba a tomar control de él.

Aquello no le agradó en absoluto.

—Estás inestable, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso.

Gaara suspiró hondo e hizo esfuerzo antes de recuperar su calma habitual.

—Solo necesito dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias, y todo estará bien.

—¿Y crees que con eso bastará?

—Pues todo estaba bien hasta antes de que la mencionaras—. Mencionó, buscando poner en claro su punto—. Siempre que no tenga que pensar en eso, estaré bien.

—Pues espero que mañana estés mejor que hoy.

La afirmación de su hermano lo dejó preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Mañana son las semifinales de los enfrentamientos chunnin, y como sabrás, Ino volverá a combatir.

En el acto, el menor retrocedió un paso y maldijo internamente, preocupado. Por supuesto que no había olvidado que los combates shinobi eran mañana, solo que hasta ese momento no había considerado la posibilidad de perder el control del Shukaku al verla pelear. Pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente…

_¡Rayos!_

Si con solo pensar en ella se ponía de esa forma, ¿Cómo iba a ser cuando tuviera que verla? ¿Y peleando?

Estaba perdido. Jodidamente perdido.

Incluso ya podía escuchar al Shukaku riendo en su interior, listo para aprovechar cualquier debilidad suya para salir y tomar control de su cuerpo.

—Voy a estar bien—. Dijo serio, mirando inconscientemente el documento sobre su escritorio—. Solo tengo que mantener la cabeza fría.

Kankuro solo negó ante la seguridad de su hermano.

—Como digas, pero sí te adelanto algo: Va a ser difícil.

Luego de decir eso, el castaño señaló con el índice la carpeta que había traído Matsuri, y luego salió de la oficina.

Estando a solas, Gaara cogió con lentitud la dichosa carpeta y sacó de ella el documento que correspondía al equipo 8 de la aldea de Suna, el que según tenía entendido, se enfrentaría al de Ino el día de mañana. Lo que encontró lo dejó helado.

¿Cómo iba a controlar al Shukaku, sabiendo a qué estaba por enfrentarse Ino?

. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de las instalaciones de los antiguos campos de entrenamiento de Suna…

—¿¡Qué! ¡¿Cómo que nunca han sido derrotados?

El grito de Ino se oyó fuerte y sonoro por todos los alrededores. Shikamaru tuvo que hacerle señas para que no llamara la atención.

—Ino, por favor, ¿Podrías controlarte? Creo que hasta mi papá en Konoha te escuchó.

La rubia se ruborizó al notar lo fuerte que había gritado.

—Sí, sí, ya sé. No volveré a hacerlo. Continúa.

Shikamaru suspiró hondo aliviado al escuchar a su amiga controlándose. Luego, extendió unos documentos que había preparado y se los entregó a sus compañeros para que los leyeran. Cuando ambos terminaron, le bastó ver sus rostros para notar que ambos habían entendido lo suficiente como para continuar la discusión.

—Bueno, como habrán leído, el equipo 8 de Suna nunca ha fallado una sola misión. Tienen un record de 100% de efectividad, y hasta ahora no hay registro alguno que indique alguna debilidad en ellos. Según estos papeles, son jodidamente perfectos.

—Y entonces, qué. ¿Nos dejamos vencer y ya? — preguntó de pronto el Akimichi.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué? — Esta vez, quien tomó la palabra fue Ino—. Nos dices que vamos a enfrentar a un equipo que son prácticamente invencibles. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ganarles?

Shikamaru soltó un bufido ante el comentario de su amiga. Sí, esa también fue su reacción inicial al terminar de recolectar toda esa información sobre sus futuros rivales. Pero ahora…

—Lo único que dicen estos papeles, es que no se les ha encontrado punto débil. Pero eso no significa que realmente no tengan uno.

En el acto, Ino soltó una risita maliciosa. ¡Oh si! Tal y como era de esperarse, Shikamaru ya tenía un plan preparado para ellos.

—Eso significa que ya tienes un plan para nuestra próxima batalla, ¿Cierto?

—Sí.

—Entonces…

Ino estaba a punto de continuar, cuando de repente Chouji interrumpió la conversación con otro tema que por poco habían dejado olvidado.

—Espera un momento, ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con los ataque a Suna? ¿No vamos a olvidarnos de ese asunto, o si?

El castaño suspiró hondo antes de contestar.

—No, no lo vamos a olvidar. Chouji y yo vamos a ver ese asunto esta misma tarde. Y mañana, luego de nuestro enfrentamiento, vamos a continuar con la siguiente fase del plan.

—Te refieres a…

—Sí, vamos a utilizar tener que salir de Suna para poder continuar con la investigación.

En el acto, Ino sonrió ante lo interesante de la idea. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en Gaara, entretener su mente con algo realmente interesante, todo un reto. Y salir de Suna sin ser descubiertos, para investigar un tema que parecía ser tabú en toda la ciudad, sí que iba a ser un reto. Sobre todo si consideraba que…

Un momento, ¿Esta tarde? ¿Shikamaru y Chouji? ¿Y eso donde la dejaba a ella?

—¡Hey! — la rubia tomó la palabra— ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo mientras ustedes investigan?— inquirió.

Una ráfaga fría le llegó por detrás como respuesta.

—¿Ya está todo listo?

La rubia de pronto se tensó sintió que se le helaba la sangre y los vellos del cuello se le erizaban al reconocer la voz que acababa de hablar justo por detrás de ella. Diablos, ¿Qué hacía Rikuto en ese lugar? ¿Y justo en medio de su reunión de equipo?

—Gracias por llegar a tiempo, Rikuto-san.

Ino ensanchó en el acto los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su amigo. _¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso él le había pedido a Rikuto que viniera?_

—Shikamaru…— le habló amenazante a su amigo—. ¿Me puedes explicar, qué está sucediendo?

—No te preocupes por nada, Ino. Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado—. Dijo el castaño, antes de mirar a su amigo y hacerle una seña en complicidad—. Nosotros ya tenemos que irnos.

—Nos vemos en la noche, Ino—. se despidió el Akimichi.

De pronto, y antes de que Ino pudiera decir algo más, Shikamaru cogió a Chouji por el hombro, y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

—¡Hey! ¡A donde crees que van!— gritó la rubia, cuando de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado, y de con quién se había quedado a solas.

Lentamente, Ino respiró hondo y se giró hasta quedar justo frente al alto jounnin, quien la estaba mirando con su habitual frialdad de costumbre. Rikuto en definitiva era aterrador.

Pero peor aún, era imaginar qué era lo que iba a ocurrir con él

—¿Estás lista?

En el acto, Ino tragó saliva, aterrada.

—¿Y… para qué se supone que debo estar lista?

Oh si, Ino no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba…

. . .

* * *

Pero para el anochecer, sí que lo supo.

—¡Cuando vea a Shikamaru, voy a matarlo!

Ino gritó con furia y maldijo por lo menos un par de veces, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro sobre uno de los edificios más altos de la antigua mansión de los Kages, planeando la forma más dolorosa que podía imaginar para vengarse de su amigo. A su lado, Chouji solo se limitó a intentar calmar la ira de su amiga.

—¡Vamos, Ino! No lo hizo por maldad. En verdad, necesitábamos que aprendieras ese movimiento, y el único que podía enseñártelo era Rikuto.

Con molestia, la Yamanaka suspiró hondo y luego hizo esfuerzo por calmarse. Sí, su robusto amigo tenía razón: Sí, la idea era buena, y tenía que admitir que el único que podía sacar todo su potencial, y lograr la hazaña de que ella lograra lo que había logrado y en un solo día, era Rikuto. Sin embargo, aún no entendía como iba a serle de utilidad en su enfrentamiento de mañana…

—¿Y cuanto más va a tardar? — preguntó de pronto la rubia, ansiosa. En verdad, moría por conocer el plan de su amigo genio. Y también moría por darle una buena lección.

Chouji miró hacia las estrellas con preocupación antes de contestar.

—Dijo que a las 8. Ya debería estar aquí.

Molesta, Ino farfulló y luego se echó de espaldas para poder admirar las estrellas junto a su amigo. De hecho, ya eran más de las 8, _¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido el baka ese?_ Se preguntó, solo para terminar contestándose a sí misma: _Pues claro, de seguro está con Temari, en una cita romántica, los dos solos…_

De pronto, un atisbo de celos le atravezó el pecho. _¡Rayos! ¡Qué suertuda que es Temari! Ella tiene a la persona a la que ama a su lado, dispuesto a dar el pellejo por ella…_

_Algo que jamás haría Gaara por ella…_

—¿Me estaban esperando?

En el acto, Ino reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su amigo, y rápidamente se preparó para actuar. Oh si, la venganza iba a ser dulce.

Totalmente desprevenido, Shikamaru llegó al punto de reunión y sonrió al saludar a sus compañeros de equipo, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que Ino acababa de desaparecer de su vista. Cuando la encontró, la rubia se encontraba en el suelo, sostenida sobre sus manos, y acababa de extender sus piernas para girarlas luego hábilmente, en dirección hacia sus tobillos. Lo siguiente que supo, era que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

Y poco después, terminó cayendo pesado contra el suelo.

—¡Auch!

Victoriosa, y luego de reír al ver a su amigo cayendo de espaldas a su lado, Ino se incorporó elegantemente en un movimiento y luego sacudió las manos sobre éste, antes de saludarle sonriente.

Rendido, el castaño se quedó en el suelo por unos instantes, antes de reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, apenas se movió lo suficiente como para incorporarse sobre el suelo, y terminó quedándose sentado sobre su posición y sobandose la cabeza con la mano, adolorido.

—Oops, creo que tenía los reflejos demasiado alerta. Lo siento—. Dijo sonriente, para luego sentarse al lado de su amigo y golpearle con el puño en el brazo.

—Sí, claro. ¡Reflejos! — comentó irónico el castaño.

Chouji pronto se les unió a la discusión.

—No te quejes Shikamaru, te lo merecías.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo siento Ino, pero como comprenderás, era necesario.

La rubia cayó al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su amigo. Sí, el entrenamiento de esa tarde con Rikuto no había sido nada agradable, todo lo contrario. Incluso, cuando tenía que admitir que había sido totalmente diferente a lo que había esperado al principio. Pero al final, ella logró aprender la técnica que tanto ansiaba su amigo que aprendiera.

Por cierto, ¿Qué tenía en mente Shikamaru con una técnica como "esa"?

—Y a todo esto, ¿Me podrías decir en qué nos va a ayudar los movimientos que estuve practicando con Rikuto esta mañana?

—¿Llegaste a dominarlos?

Ino casi se sintió ofendida ante la pregunta.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! — mintió. A decir verdad, aún le faltaba saldar uno pequeños detallitos, pero eso era algo que no iba a admitir en ese momento.

—Bien—. Sonrió satisfecho Shikamaru, sin ser consciente del engaño—. Entonces… es hora de que discutamos la estrategia que he desarrollado para mañana.

De pronto, Shikamaru se sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su traje un papel en blanco y un lápiz, y luego comenzó a trazar líneas y símbolos sobre la misma.

—Miren chicos. Éste es el plan...

* * *

. . .

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en la ciudad de Konoha…

La Quinta Hokage se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio en su oficina leyendo unos documentos que acababan de llegarle desde Suna, cuando de pronto una voz tras la puerta le hizo reaccionar.

—Ya llegaron.

—Diles que pasen.

En el acto, Shizune abrió las puertas de la oficina de la Hokage con fuerza, y luego ingresaron a su oficina los miembros del equipo 8 de Konoha. O al menos, parte del mismo.

Tsunade frunció el ceño antes de preguntar:

—¿Y dónde están Shino y Kurenai?

El Inuzuka se adelantó a contestar.

—Aún no se recuperan de las lesiones que sufrieron en la última misión a la que fuimos. Por ahora, solo estamos disponibles Hinata y yo.

—Entiendo— dijo la mayor, para colocar los codos sobre su escritorio y apoyar el mentón sobre sus manos, pensativa. Se requerían por lo menos cuatro personas para la misión que acababa de aceptar en Suna, y al parecer solo contaba con dos, y…

De pronto, un pensamiento le hizo reaccionar.

—¡Shizune! — llamó a su alumna. Ésta llegó rápidamente a la oficina.

—¿Desea algo, Tsunade-sama?

—Dime, ¿El equipo de Gai ya llegó de su última misión?

Tanto Kiba como Hinata tragaron saliva y se miraron en el acto al escuchar mencionar el equipo del primo de la Hyuuga, temiendo lo peor.

—Esta tarde volvieron, sensei— contestó la asistente—. Pero Rock Lee y Maito Gay pidieron permiso para salir a entrenar a las montañas, y volverán en dos semanas.

La mayor prácticamente se sintió aliviada con la noticia. Por otro lado, Hinata y Kiba supieron que lo "peor", estaba por llegar.

—Entonces manda llamar a Neji y a Tenten—. Ordenó, para luego dirigirse a los dos menores—. Tengo una misión exacta para ustedes cuatro.

. . .

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola a todos, y disculpas por la enorme tardanza. Los exámenes ya acabaron, pero pronto se viene el siguiente semestre, así que no puedo asegurarles cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo. Solo les prometo que no pienso abandonarlo.**

**Sobre el capítulo, he tratado de equilibrar algo de sentimentalismo con avance de la historia. Los combates aún continúan en Suna, y las vidas de ambos tienen que seguir. El próximo capítulo tendrá acción combinada con romance, con predominio de acción. Sorry por las que buscan romance, pero no puedo evitar inclinarme por las peleas, que es lo q más me gusta escribir.**

**Ino ha aprendido una nueva técnica, ¿Qué será? La verdad, no es algo novedoso, pero es algo que siempre pensé que Ino también debería poder hacer. Espero les guste la idea.**

**Y sobre introducir más personajes… ¿Qué opinan? Pensé en meter a Naruto y a Sakura, pero por algún motivo ya estoy bastante aburrida de ellos. A demás, creo que es bueno darle oportunidad a aquellos que han sido tan vilmente abandonados por Kishimoto en estos últimos… cien capítulos? Bueno, espero que les guste la idea.**

**Y por cierto, creo que es bueno comentarles que este fic probablemente termine siendo tan largo como el anterior, espero no les moleste eso. **

**A todos, gracias por los comentarios (y disculpen si a alguno no le contesté, pero he estado medio ida ultimamente). Gracias tb a los anomimos, que aunque no les puedo contestar mediante post, les hago presente que tengo en cuenta sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Saludos.**

**Pd. Estoy de cumpleaños, así q unos saludos no me caerían mal XD.**


	20. La kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 20 – La kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Para el día siguiente, todos en Suna se reunieron nuevamente en el campo oficial de la academia ninja, para presenciar la siguiente etapa de los tan esperados combates shinobi: Las semifinales de la categoría chunnin.

En las graderías, podía verse a casi toda la ciudad reunida para el evento. Y es que, a pesar del imponente sol que se alzaba en esos momentos, en pleno medio día, y de los insoportables 35 grados centígrados marcaba el termómetro, nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de presenciar tan impresionantes batallas.

Sin embargo, no todos la estaban pasando bien en ese momento...

—¿A quién en su sano juicio se les ocurre mandarnos pelear en un clima como este? —preguntó de pronto una acalorada Ino, quien en esos momentos se estaba abanicando con las manos en un intento por refrescarse un poco. A su lado, sus compañeros de equipo solo resoplaron hondo, tan acalorados como ella.

—Pues a nuestros jefes —contestó con desgano Chouji, totalmente empapado de sudor. Era evidente que él la estaba pasando peor.

Shikamaru, por otro lado, no parecía muy preocupado por el clima como sus compañeros. Otros asuntos ocupaban su mente en esos momentos...

—Cuando comience la pelea, se olvidarán por completo del calor.

En el acto, Ino detuvo sus quejas y luego observó a su compañero con expresión preocupada. Sí, su próxima pelea iba a ser muy difícil, y sus rivales eran un equipo de temer...

Pero eso no lo era todo.

Si había algo que realmente le tenía realmente nerviosa, era… Gaara.

_Él, que iba a estar sendado ahí en el estrado, mirándola mientras ella peleara. __Tal vez, esperando a que hiciera el ridículo o algo parecido._

_¿Acaso estará esperando a que pierda?_

De pronto, el corazón de Ino se contrajo por unos instantes ante la sola idea. Pero cuando logró reaccionar, la rubia sacudió la cabeza y se armó de valor, decidida. La "derrota" estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. ¡Ella iba a ganar! Ya había pasado demasiadas humillaciones delante de Gaara, y no iba a permitirse otra más. Incluso, si eso significaba usar "esa técnica"

La rubia aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente una voz masculina desde un megáfono hizo el llamado oficial para que se presentaran los competidores del primer enfrentamiento. Y en el acto, los de Konoha se levantaron ante elllamado, y entre los aplausos y gritos de sus compatriotas, entraron a la zona de combate.

Sonrientes, tanto Ino como sus compañeros llegaron al centro del estadio, y agradecieron con sonrisas las muestras de aprecio a sus amigos y compañeros de Konoha. Pero justo cuando Ino se disponía a esperar a que llegaran sus adversarios, sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia la parte izquierda del estrado principal, y de pronto una sensación de vacío en el estómago le hizo estremecerse. No estaba segura, pero podía jurar que acababa de sentir los ojos verdes aguamarina de Gaara sobre ella, mirándola.

Y de pronto, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. _¿Acaso… me estaba mirando?_ Se preguntó en el acto, solo para terminar negando rotundamente dicha posibilidad.

_No, imposible._

_¿Por qué me iba a estar mirándome?_

Por otro lado, Gaara se incorporó sobre su asiento al sentir que los ojos azul cielo de Ino se cruzaban con los suyos, pero pronto tuvo que desilusionarse. Ella solo lo miró por medio segundo, antes de darse la vuelta y evitarlo por completo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Acaso… ¿No habían solucionado sus diferencias luego de que le regaló la flor? ¿Qué no se suponía que al menos, ya no debía estar… molesta con él?

El comportamiento de las mujeres sí que era difícil de entender…

Pero ahora era el suyo el que comenzaba a confundirlo. Se suponía que debía olvidar a Ino, y estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

Una vez el otro equipo llegó al campo de batalla, el juez dio la orden y todos se saludaron como correspondía el protocolo, pero luego del saludo oficial, el líder del equipo de Suna se acercó a Shikamaru y le tendió la mano para saludarle en forma sonriente. Shikamaru se apresuró en contestar el gesto, sonriendo igual que su adversario, aunque en el fondo, estaba más que preocupado.

Tal y como había investigado, los integrantes del equipo 8 de la aldea oculta en el desierto aparentaban ser bastante relajados, despistados, y bastante ingenuos, pero en realidad eran todo lo contrario. Ese aspecto débil que solían poner ante sus enemigos era justamente uno de los factores de su éxito. El otro factor, era su líder.

Izumo Kazuo era un genio en los números. Un líder que basaba todas sus tácticas y movimientos en probabilidades, y cuya estrategia consistía en investigar a fondo a todos sus rivales, para luego sacar estadísticos y probabilidades que le permitieran predecir sus reacciones en batalla. Y el resto de su equipo… era tan sorprendente como él. La chica era fuerte y temible, de notables habilidades en taijutsu y ninjutsu, y con una técnicas del tipo viento similar al de Temari, pero con dos abanicos. Y el chico a su lado no se quedaba atrás. Con un año menos que el resto, pequeño y delgado, Yusuke podía parecer un chico débil y fácil de vencer, pero era todo lo contrario. El chico poseía una velocidad sobrehumana, y una técnica del tipo mental con la que podía paralizar incluso a alguien que le duplicara en tamaño y fuerza, lo que lo convertían en alguien realmente temible.

En resumen, eran un equipo del que debían cuidarse.

Y por eso mismo, Shikamaru había decidido replantear por completo sus típicas estrategias de combate para esta pelea. Si quería ir en contra de las estadísticas de Kazuo, su equipo debía estar listo para replantearse por completo y cambiar de estrategia cuando fuera necesario, incluso en pleno combate.

Eso, y el hecho de que Ino hubiese entrenado en una técnica que distaba con mucho de su estilo… debían bastar para darles el factor sorpresa que tanto necesitaban.

De pronto, una voz masculina se alzó en medio del público.

—¡Comiencen!

Y en ese momento, comenzó la pelea.

. . .

* * *

Con rapidez, ambos equipos se posicionaron a ambos extremos del campo de batalla y se prepararon para la pelea. El equipo de Suna cogió el este, mientras que el equipo de Konoha cogió el ala oeste.

Apenas llegaron a su posición, los anfitriones comenzó a prepararse para su primer movimiento. Según Kazuo, las posibilidades de que el equipo de Konoha iniciara el ataque eran de un 0%, así que eso les daba oportunidad de cogerlos de sorpresa.

Pero justo cuando se disponían a iniciar su ataque…

—¡Ahora!

El grito de Ino cogió por sorpresa al enemigo. Pero eso solo fue el comienzo.

En el acto, Shikamaru obedeció a la orden de su compañera y corrió en dirección a la chica, para saltar a varios metros de ella y lanzarle un par de papeles explosivos hacia los brazos. Pero la chica reaccionó rápidamente al ataque, evadiendo las piezas de papel con relativa facilidad. Los papeles terminaron en el suelo, apagándose antes de explotar.

Aquello hizo reír a Mei.

—¿Se supone que eso era un ataque real? —retó en tono burlón, para luego prepararse para utilizar una de sus técnicas contra el castaño. Pero justo cuando estaba por atacar, se vió con la sorpresa de que no podía moverse.

_¡Maldición!_

Sorprendido, Kazuo observó con frustración como en menos de un segundo, dos de sus predicciones se habían ido al tacho. Hasta donde tenían entendido, Nara Shikamaru era el estratega del equipo, pero por lo que acababa de ver, era la rubia la que había dado la órden de ataque. Y no solo eso. El Nara no solo había obedecido la orden de su compañera, acababa de atacar directamente a Mei, algo que tampoco se esperaba. _Se suponía que él nunca ataca a mujeres. __¿Qué estaba diablos ocurriendo?_

Confundido, el varón sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a reaccionar. La batalla aún estaba en curso, y tenía que ganarla a como dé lugar. Incluso, si eso significara usar su estrategia final antes de tiempo...

De pronto, el shinobi llamó con fuerza al menor de su equipo.

—¡Yusuke! ¡Ve por ella!

. . .

Apenas escuchó la órden, Ino siguió con detenimiento la técnica del enemigo, quien acababa de lanzarse contra Shikamaru, y comenzó a analizar su técnica. Según el castaño, la extrema velocidad de Yusuke podía deberse solo a tres motivos: algún tipo de genjutsu, algún jutsu del tipo mental, o simplemente… mucha habilidad y grandes dotes de taijutsu. Y para descifrarlo, él mismo se había puesto como carnada. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a la única que podía enfrentar a un jutsu del tipo mental, y al único que podía salvarlos si se trataba de un experto en taijutsu.

Según Ino, aquello era solo una técnica ilusoria. Y para vencerla, bastaría con un buen golpe.

—Chouji, encárgate de él —gritó en el acto. Su compañero asintió ante la órden.

—¡Sí!

Decidido, el Akimichi corrió hacia el enemigo, y logró alcanzarlo antes de que atacara a Shikamaru, para luego darle un fuerte golpe que le hizo volar por los aires y estrellarse contra el otro lado del campo de batalla. Pero justo cuando impactaba contra el suelo, una nube de humo reemplazó su cuerpo.

_¡¿Un clon!_

Sorprendida, Ino miró hacia los lados en busca del verdadero Yusuke, pero no lo encontró. Estaba por saltar de su sitio para buscar desde otra posición, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo que le hizo cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, y luego un frío le recorría la espina dorsal…

**. . .**

Desde el estrado, Gaara frunció el ceño y tensó los músculos del cuello al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El objetivo del chico ése no era salvar a su amiga, su verdadero objetivo era…

_Ino._

Y ella aún no era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_¡Maldición! ¡Ino! ¡Reacciona!_

_¡Tienes que darte cuenta de lo que está pasando!_

_¡No puedes caer en una técnica como esa!_

_No tú._

_Vamos... Ino..._

_Reacciona..._

—Gaara...

El pelirrojo saltó sobre su silla al sentir una voz masculina hablándole al oído. Cuando recuperó la calma, observó a su hermano por sobre el hombro, serio.

—¿Sucede algo?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza antes de preguntar:

—¿Estás bien?

El menor cerró los ojos por unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Estoy bien —dijo, buscando lucir indiferente.

Su hermano solo soltó una risa burlona ante el comentario.

—Sí claro. Díselo a la silla.

_¿Silla?_

Confundido, el pelirrojo miró hacia silla donde estaba sentado. Se encontró con las manos sujetando con fuerza los brazos de la misma, los cuales ya estaban destrozados. Al parecer, los había estado sujetando con demasiada fuerza.

—Estoy bien —dijo nuevamente, para luego soltar la silla y relajar las manos sobre su regazo.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece.

Respirando hondo, el pelirrojo volteo nuevamente hacia su hermano con seriedad.

—Puedo manejarlo. Todo estará bien —sentenció, antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia el estrado, y continuar viendo la pelea.

A su lado, Kankuro solo se quedó mirando a su hermano menor con el ceño fruncido, preocupado...

**. . .**

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla…

Ino se sujetó la cabeza con dolor al sentir un fuerte mareo que le hizo desconectarse de la realidad por unos instantes, pero pronto se apresuró en reaccionar y volver a la realidad.

¡Maldición! Las cosas no estaban llendo bien. ¿Qué rayos había hecho Yusuke para hacer un clon de sombra sin que ella lo notara? Estaba completamente segura que no le había sacado los ojos de encima a Yusuke, por lo que aún no podía entender como el shinobi había logrado engañarla.¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, la rubia maldijo internamente. Solo había dos formas de explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo: Una, que el chico realmente poseyera una velocidad sobrehumana, lo que era en ese momento el mejor de los casos. La otra posibilidad… era que ella hubiese caido inconscientemente en algún tipo de genjutsu.

Salvo a que…

¡Diablos! ¡Aún quedaba una tercera posibilidad!

Rogando a que fuera la segunda alternativa, Ino comenzó a acumular chacra en las manos y realizó una serie de sellos con velocidad.

—¡Liberación! —gritó con fuerza. Nada ocurrió.

Todo seguía igual que antes.

—¡Liberación! —gritó nuevamente, con el mismo resultado.

Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero continuó sin tener efecto.

¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

Si no se trataba de una ilusión…

**. . .**

Desde su posición, Shikamaru maldijo al ver la confusión en el rostro de Ino. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso… había ocurrido lo que tanto temía?

Lamentablemente, solo había una forma de comprobarlo.

—¡Chouji, golpea a Ino!

El Akimichi abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó estático ante la orden de su amigo. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta cuál era el objetivo de Shikamaru. Sin embargo…

—Tienes que estar bromeando…—dijo sorprendido.

El rostro serio de su amigo le dijo que aquello iba en serio.

—¡¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? —Insistió el Nara—. ¡Lo haría yo mismo si no fuera porque estoy sujetando a Mei! ¡Necesito que la despiertes!

El robusto shinobi titubeó ante la orden.

—¡No puedo! —gritó, negando con la cabeza.

—Chouji, Ino ha caído en un genjutsu. ¡Tienes que despertarla!

Impotente, el varón observó a su compañera por largos instantes, antes de maldecir. Como ninja, sabía lo que debía hacer, pero como amigo… ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo iba a golpear a Ino?

Pero sabía que debía…

—¡Hazlo rápido! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡A demás, no tenemos idea de qué cosas estén pasando por su mente en este momento! ¡Tienes que despertarla rápido!

Apretando los puños con fuerza, Chouji concentró chacra en su mano e incrementó su tamaño, para luego lanzarse al ataque contra Ino. La única forma de liberarla del genjutsu, era golpeándola con toda su fuerza. Y lo iba a hacer…

Pero justo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su amiga, una voz se oyó ordenándole que se moviera, y en el acto la rubia acató a la orden, mirando a su compañero con malicia y evadiendo el golpe con rapidez…

Y en ese momento, Shikamaru pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. _No_, Ino no había caído en un genjutsu, había caído en algo mucho peor…

**. . .**

Desde su asiento, Gaara apretó los puños con fuerza y maldijo internamente ante lo que acababa de ver. Y eso que ese era solo el comienzo.

Según lo que había leído en el informe el día anterior, lo que estaba por venir, era peor…

Ino iba a ser vencida en su propio terreno.

**. . .**

Sin embargo, para la rubia las cosas se veían completamente diferentes en el campo de batalla.

—¡Cuidado!

Ante la advertencia de Shikamaru, Ino reaccionó sorprendida y luego observó sigilosa hacia sus alrededores. Se encontró con esa tal Mei a escasos metros de ella, a punto de golpearla con uno de sus abanicos.

—¡Olvídalo perra!

En el acto, reaccionó y evadió el golpe en un ágil y elegante movimiento, para luego pararse justo al lado de su compañero y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Qué no se supone que tú la mantendrías fuera de la pelea? ¡¿Baka?

—Lo siento —Se disculpó el varón—. Se me escapó luego del ataque de Yusuke.

—¿Su ataque? Pero si yo no vi nada y…

—Debe ser un ninjutsu que le permite moverse más rápido de lo normal.

Ino maldijo internamente ante las palabras del castaño. _¡Claro!, por eso es que no pude ver sus movimientos…_

—Y hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está el niño ese? —preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Shikamaru no pareció prestarle atención al asunto.

—Olvídate de él. Por ahora concentrémonos en su líder.

Ino alzó la ceja ante el comentario de su compañero. ¿Desde cuándo Shikamaru se "olvidaba" de un rival? ¿Y en plena batalla? ¿Qué estaba pasándole a su amigo?

—Es hora de que cambiemos de estrategia —Volvió a tomar la palabra el varón, con confianza en su expresión—. Tú espérame aquí. Tengo un plan.

De pronto, el castaño desapareció del lado de Ino en menos de un segundo, para luego aparecer justo por detrás de Kazuo, quien se encontraba parado frente a Chouji. Estando en posición, el varón se movió ágilmente y se preparó para darle una buena patada al líder del equipo enemigo para atacarlo directamente, pero éste evadió el movimiento hábilmente de un salto y se puso a resguardo, evidentemente confundido.

Y en ese momento, ambos líderes de equipo comenzaron a pelear.

Frente a ellos, Ino observó los movimientos de su compañero con bastante extrañeza. _¿Qué rayos pretendía hacer Shikamaru? ¿Y dónde está Yusuke?_ Preocupada, la rubia volvió a buscar a sus alrededores, pero continuó sin hallar al shinobi. El mocoso ése había desaparecido por completo, y…

De pronto, un golpe fuerte sobre la tierra hizo que Ino reaccionara y regresara su atención en la pelea de su amigo. Al parecer, la tal Mei había decidido interferir en el enfrentamiento y se había interpuesto entre ambos líderes, lista para atacar a Shikamaru, pero por suerte Chouji apareció justo a tiempo para sacarla de combate.

Y ahora la pelea era de dos a dos. Una pelea bastante pareja, aunque con cierta inclinación hacia su equipo.

Sin duda, ellos ganarían pronto.

Sin embargo… por algún motivo Ino tenía una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho. Algo en definitiva no andaba bien.

De pronto, la rubia kunoichi comenzó a observó nuevamente hacia sus alrededores, con evidente preocupación en el rostro. _En serio, ¿Dónde se había metido Yusuke?_ Se preguntó, preocupada. Pero eso no era todo. Por lo que podía ver, a Shikamaru parecía no importarle en absoluto donde se había metido el shinobi, y eso era realmente extraño. Él jamás dejaba un cabo suelto en medio de un combate, y menos aún la desaparición de uno de sus rivales.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Ino! ¡Ahora! —El gritó de su compañero la hizo regresar a la realidad. Cuando vio al frente, se encontró con que Shikamaru acababa de capturar con su jutsu de sombra a Kazuo, y que ahora le estaba dando una órden a ella—. ¡Rápido! ¡Entra en su mente y di que te rindes!

De pronto, Ino saltó sobre su posición, bastante extrañada. ¿Qué no se suponía que no usarían sus usuales técnicas? ¿Es más, que no se suponía que Shikamaru no dirigiría el ataque?

—¡Vamos! ¿¡Qué estás esperando?

Ino abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, antes de regresar a la realidad.

No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero tendría que dejarlo para más tarde Si Shikamaru decía que usara el shintenshi no jutsu contra su enemigo, lo iba a hacer…

**. . .**

En el estrado, Gaara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y casi estuvo por levantarse de su silla, pero una mano sobre su hombro logró detenerlo justo a tiempo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

El pelirrojo apretó nuevamente los puños en señal de impotencia.

—Ella solo necesita darse cuenta de lo que está pasando.

—Entonces deja que lo haga sola. No intervengas.

—¿A qué te…— de pronto, el pelirrojo observó hacia el suelo, y se quedó paralizado. Un rastro de su arena había comenzado a moverse desde la altura de sus pies, en dirección hacia Ino. Por suerte, apenas iba en la mitad.

—¿Crees que a ella le gustaría que la ayudaras?

Gaara solo negó con la cabeza, sabiendo exactamente cuál era la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle su hermano. Ino en definitiva no agradecería que él interviniera para ayudarla en pleno combate.

Eso sería... vergonzoso.

—Y dime, ese es el famoso "jutsu de inversión espacial" de Yusuke, ¿No es cierto?

La pregunta de su hermano mayor no ayudó en nada a calmar la desesperación a Gaara.

—Sí—. Contestó a secas el menor.

—Es muy bueno ese Yusuke. Ahora va a obligar a Ino a atacar a su propio compañero, y cuando lo haga…

—Pedirá la derrota de su propio equipo—. Terminó la frase el menor, evidentemente preocupación.

Que Ino fuera derrotada en una técnica del tipo mental, la iba a destrozar por completo.

_Si tan solo se diera cuenta…_

—Pues parece que no va a ser así.

Gaara reaccionó sorprendido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Míralo por ti mismo—. Continuó el mayor—. ¿Sabes? Deberías tenerle más fe a la rubia tonta.

El comentario del mayor hizo reaccionar sorprendido al pelirrojo. Cuando miró hacia el frente, sus ojos se iluminaron.

**. . .**

Mientras tanto…

En medio del campo de batalla, Ino estaba a punto de ejecutar su técnica para entrar en el cuerpo del enemigo, cuando de pronto un detalle llamó su atención. La sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo y el de kazuo apuntaba hacia la zona este del campo de batalla, hacia el mismo lugar que apuntaba al amanecer. ¿Qué no se supone que luego del medio día, las sombras deberían apuntar hacia el lado oeste?

Confundida, comenzó a mirar con mayor detenimiento a sus alrededores. Las personas no parecían verse distintas a lo que recordaba, aunque… podría jurar que recordaba haber visto a los de Konoha más a la derecha de lo que ahora se veían.

_Un momento…_

De pronto, la rubia saltó sobre su sitio. Solo había una forma de corroborar sus sospechas.

Con el corazón en la mano, Ino se atrevió a mirar directamente hacia ese lugar que tanto había estado queriendo evadir con los ojos. Al ver a Gaara parado en el estrado, al lado _**derecho**_, todo le quedó claro.

¡Oh si! _Así que era eso…_

Suspirando hondo, la rubia observó hacia el cielo y se quedó mirando por instantes ese imponente sol que se alzaba sobre su cabeza y que hasta hacía unos cuantos minutos había estado maldiciéndolo. Ahora le agradecía su presencia.

—¡Shikamaru! — Gritó de repente, mirando a su compañero con seriedad—¿Me podrías contestar a una pregunta?

El castaño maldijo entre dientes antes de hablar.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¿No podrías dejarla para más tarde?

—No, tiene que ser ahora mismo.

—Dilo rápido.

—Dime, tú que eres experto en sombras… ¿Hacia donde debería apuntar nuestra sombra, pasado el medio día en Suna?

Irritado, su compañero miró hacia el suelo, y vio que su sombra apuntaba hacia el oeste. Estaba por contestar la pregunta de Ino, cuando de pronto notó el detalle. Si ella estaba viendo todo al revés, entonces, su sombra…

_¡Diablos!_

—¿Sabes? — preguntó de pronto ella—. No eres muy bueno para mentir.

Maldiciendo a voces, Kazuo ordenó a su compañera que atacara a Ino y que la pusiera fuera de combate, cuando de pronto vio que ella estaba en el sueño. Acababa de ser noqueada.

_Esto no puede estar pasando…_

De pronto, Ino alzo la voz nuevamente.

—Oye, quien quiera que seas… lo vas a lamentar. Ahora, voy a tener que usar "eso" para liberarme del ninjutsu en el que estoy atrapada.

_¿"Eso"?_ se preguntó el varón, consternado. _¿Y qué rayos era "eso"?_

Kazuo volvió a observar a Ino consternado. Ella acababa de sacar unos guantes de hule de su bolsillo derecho, y ahora estaba comenzando a ponerlos en sus manos.

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

**. . .**

Desde su posición, y envuelto en una serie de ligamentos e hilos invisibles que Kazuo había preparado para el engaño, Shikamaru sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

Sí, tal y como se había imaginado, Ino había caído en el jutsu de tipo mental del tal Yuskue, y por lo que podía entender, según lo que había dicho acerca de la dirección de las sombras, ahora ella estaba viendo todo al revés. Ella debía estar viendo a Kazuo y a Mei como si fuesen él mismo y Chouji, mientras que a él y su amigo los veía como si fueran Kazuo y Mei.

Un jutsu bastante ingenioso y efectivo. Y en mucho, parecido al jutsu de confusión de los Yamanaka. Sin embargo, no había sido suficiente para hacer caer a su amiga.

¡Oh si!, Ino no era tan fácil de vencer…

Y ahora…

_Un momento, ¿Dijo algo sobre… usar "eso"?_

_¡Maldición!_

—¡Chouji! ¡Prepárate! —gritó en el acto. El Akimichi corrió hacia él y expandió sus manos para protegerlo de lo que estaba por venir.

Ella estaba a punto de usar… eso…

**. . .**

Desde su posición, Ino sonrió con malicia luego de colocarse los guantes en sus manos, lista para actuar. Acababa dedarse cuenta que quien estaba frente a ella no era Shikamaru y que haía caído en una trampa. Había caído en un jutsu del tipo mental de Yusuke, y ahora tenía que liberarse de él lo más pronto posible.

Y ella sabía como hacerlo.

Un buen golpe, y todo sería pan comido.

—¡Aquí voy! —gritó, para luego cerrar los ojos y levantar el puño con fuerza.

De pronto, la rubia soltó un grito enfurecido y dio un salto hacia arriba, para luego terminar estrellando el puño contra el suelo con toda su fuerza.

Y en el momento que su puño impactó el suelo, la tierra tembló.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

Y en ese mismo momento, un alto shinobi se levantó de golpe sobre las graderías en donde se encontraba la delegación de Konoha, evidentemente preocupado….

**. . .**

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola a todos. Por fin, he logrado subir un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**La técnica que le di a Ino es algo que siempre pensé que ella podía hacer. Creo que si fue alumna de Tsunade, y si sabe de control de chacra y lo necesario para usar la Hiperfuerza como lo hace Sakura, pero a un nivel algo más torpe (digamos que ella es especialista en otro tipo de técnicas). Por eso decidí darle la oportunidad de brillar con luz propia en esta batalla, pero peleando. Aparte de eso, y como verán, la pelea esta vez se centró en ella. Y ella solita logró salir del apuro.**

**Por cierto, el jutsu de Yusuke es del tipo mental, y hace que ella vea no solo a sus enemigos como amigos y viceversa. Le hace ver todo al revés. (Fíjense donde estaba Gaara al inicio del fic, y donde lo vió ella, bajo efecto del jutsu XD) Más explicaciones las daré en el siguiente capítulo...**

**Bueno, epero que les haya gustado. Procuraré actualizar pronto XD.**

_**Y ahora, turno de las propagandas...**_

_**Como ya muchos sabrán, hace unos días hemos iniciado la convocatoria para el primer concurso de one-shots GaaIno, en donde, junto a Leontinees y Ellie-kino como jueces, queremos incentivar a las personas a escribir más GaaInos y llenar fanfiction con ellos dos juntos. ¿Les interesa? ¿Quieren participar? Escríbannos al foro, o a mí o a las otras juezas vía MP, para agregarlas a la lista de participantes:**_

_**H t t p : / forum . fanfiction**__** . net /topic/72393/30104626/1/**_

_**(Le quitan los espacios en blanco)**_

_**Espero que se animen. Ojo, las fechas están bastante amplias, así no tienen como excusa el "no voy a tener tiempo de escribir" ni nada por el estilo XD. **_

_**Saludos, y gracias por leer.**_


	21. Victoria para Konoha

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 21 – Victoria para Konoha**

**. . .**

**. . .**

De pronto, un poderoso sonido acompañado de un fuerte movimiento telúrico hizo que todos los espectadores en las graderías del campo de entrenamiento de Suna se levantaran de sus asientos y se miraran los unos a los otros, preocupados. Pero aquello solo era el comienzo. Cuando observaron hacia campo de batalla, se quedaron atónitos al ver que, justo desde el lugar donde la rubia de Konoha había golpeado el suelo, una fuerte onda destructiva acababa de desplegarse con intensidad hacia los alrededores, y retrocedieron impactados al ver cómo unas gruesas gritas comenzaron a formarse en el suelo en dirección hacia ellos…

Y el temor invadió sus rostros.

Sin embargo, solo uno de los presentes no pareció sorprendido ante el hecho. Se trataba de un alto shinobi de usual mirada dura y aspecto atemorizador, pero que ahora observaba los hechos con una extraña preocupación nada común sobre su rostro…

**. . .**

Mientras tanto, en medio del campo de batalla…

Ino acababa de impactar su puño bañado en chacra contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que la tierra temblara por largos instantes y que gruesas grietas se formaran en el suelo a su alrededor, en una demostración de fuerza y control de chacra que nadie se hubiese imaginado de ella.

Algo que le hizo sentir orgullosa.

Una vez finalizada su técnica, la rubia suspiró hondo y alzó la cabeza para observar satisfecha los estragos que había ocasionado su golpe. El suelo estaba totalmente despedazado, y grandes nubes de polvo se habían alzado por todo el lugar. Pero lo mejor de todo, era poder ver los rostros espantados y sorprendidos de todos presentes…

Pero pronto recordó que la pelea aún no había terminado.

Con rapidez, comenzó a buscar por todo el campo a su rival en poderes mentales, pero no lo encontró. Solo pudo ver que Shikamaru y Chouji llegaban a su lado y se posicionaban listos para continuar con la pelea, mientras que Kazuo corría hacia donde estaba su compañera para ponerla a salvo. Pero no había rastros de Yusuke.

_Donde te has metido, maldito enano…_

Molesta, agudizó su sentido de la vista y comenzó a buscar entre las grietas que acababa de crear en el suelo, cuando de pronto vio una sombra que se movía entre los escombros.

—_¡Ahí estás!_—gritó victoriosa.

En ese momento, la rubia apretó el puño con fuerza y se dispuso a lanzarse sobre el menor, cuando de pronto un fuerte dolor en el brazo la hizo detenerse y caer de rodillas contra el suelo. Pero eso no fue todo. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con que una de las grietas que acababa de formarse gracias a su golpe aun continuaba creciendo, y se estaba dirigiendo hacia una de las graderías del lugar. Para ser precisos, hacia la zona donde se encontraban los estudiantes de la academia ninja de Suna.

_¡Diablos!_

—¡Chouji! —gritó sobresaltada.

El Akimichi reaccionó de inmediato ante su grito.

—¡Allá voy! —contestó, para luego lanzarse sobre los escombros hacia los menores. Desgraciadamente, la grieta se abría paso mucho más rápido de lo que éste podía correr.

—¿Shikamaru?—preguntó débilmente a su compañero, preocupada. Éste solo la miró impávido.

—No llegaremos a tiempo —dijo débilmente. A decir verdad, no se imaginaba que Ino pudiera ocasionar tanto daño con una técnica que apenas aprendía a dominar. Y ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. —Tal vez si…

El varón estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto se dio con la sorpresa de que su compañera ya no estaba a su lado. Al buscarla, la encontró corriendo tras Chouji en dirección hacia los menores, sujetándose en brazo como si le estuviese doliendo demasiado.

Decidida, e ignorando el dolor en su brazo, Ino estaba corriendo tras la grieta que acababa de formar mientras gritaba a los menores para que salieran del sitio cuanto antes, cuando de pronto un extraño fenómeno le hizo detenerse. Una fina capa de arena comenzó a flotar alrededor de ella, para luego dirigirse hacia las graderías y posicionarse frente a ellas, solidificándose en menos de un segundo hasta convertirse en una poderosa palca de arena, que rápidamente se enterró con fuerza el suelo, deteniendo el paso de la abertura en el suelo. Segundos después, el mismo fenómeno ocurrió alrededor de todo el campo de batalla, evitando que las demás grietas se expandieran y dañaran a las instalaciones o a alguno de los espectadores.

Aliviada, Ino suspiró y luego se dejó caer de rodillas bastante agotada, y agradecida, cuando de pronto un pensamiento le hizo palidecer y quedarse estática. En toda Suna, solo conocía a una persona capaz de semejante hazaña.

_Gaara…_

En el acto, Ino se giró hacia el estrado principal y dirigió sus enormes ojos azules hacia el lado derecho del mismo, solo para terminar corroborando sus sospechas. Ahí estaba él, Gaara, agachado y con las manos en el suelo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos…

. . .

Desde el estrado, y respirando agitado, Gaara se quedó mirando fijamente los azules ojos de Ino por largos instantes, con una expresión que se confundía entre la sorpresa y la preocupación. Y es que en realidad, ella no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Si antes Ino solo le parecía una chica interesante, llamativa y atrayente, ahora la encontraba increíblemente fascinante. ¡Jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que esa rubia de aspecto frágil y delicado pudiera ejecutar una técnica como esa! Eso sí que había sido sorprendente. Sin embargo, había algo que no le agradaba del todo en lo que acababa de ver…

Ella también era imprudente.

Y por eso mismo, se había visto obligado a actuar antes que sus actos terminaran dañando a alguien.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de estar sorprendido.

¿Ino realmente acababa de ocasionar todo eso?

No solo era inteligente, también era hábil y fuerte. E imprudente e impulsiva.

Y _hermosa_.

Y era precisamente esa increíble y variada mezcla de particularidades, lo que hacía que en él despertaran miles de emociones hacia ella. Un sentimiento que se mezclaba entre una increíble admiración y una fuerte necesidad por protegerla. Demasiado confuso como para poder comprenderlo. Sobre todo, cuando no se tenía experiencia en ello.

_Y si ella…_

—¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca.

El pelirrojo se tensó ante la voz de su hermano que lo había cogido por sorpresa, pero rápidamente intentó disimularlo, incorporándose nuevamente sobre su silla y adoptando rápidamente su expresión nula de siempre. Sin embargo, no logró ocultar su leve sonrojo ante su hermano mayor.

Y es que Kankuro había notado perfectamente lo que acababa de ocurrir, incluso más de lo que hubiera querido. Gaara no solo no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Ino durante toda la batalla, ahora acababa de intervenir para protegerla. Pero eso no era todo. Esta había sido la primera vez que había visto a Ino correspondiéndole a su mirada… y aquello no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Y solo para empeorarlo, ella estaba en pleno combate. Y hasta donde él sabía, no era bueno distraer a alguien en una situación como esa, y menos aún con alguien como Yusuke como rival.

—Si sigues distrayéndola de esa forma, la convertirás en una presa fácil.

El pelirrojo reaccionó ante el comentario de su hermano y luego agachó la mirada para fijarla en el suelo. Tenía que admitirlo, su hermano tenía razón: ella estaba aún en medio de una batalla, y él no tenía derecho de distraerla…

_Un momento,_ _¿Acaso… él la estaba distrayendo?_

En el acto, levantó los ojos nuevamente y los fijó en la rubia de Konoha con la esperanza de volver a cruzar miradas con ella. La encontró discutiendo con su compañero de equipo…

Demasiado cerca para su gusto.

. . .

—Ino, ¿Estás bien?

La rubia saltó sobre su sitio ante el llamado de su amigo.

—Yo…—. Miró a su amigo con dificultad, solo para terminar colapsando—. No, no estoy bien—. Dijo con voz entrecortada—. Yo casi… casi les hago daño a esos niños… y…

Ino estaba a punto de continuar, cuando de pronto Shikamaru colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella y la obligó a callar. Luego, la cogió de los brazos y estaba a punto de abrazarla para ayudarla a calmarse, cuando notó que ella se encogía del dolor. No le costó mucho descifrar lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Te duele mucho?

La rubia miró hacia otro lado.

—Un poco —dijo indiferente, mientras ocultaba su brazo—. Pero eso es lo de menos. Yo…

—¿Crees que puedas curarlo? —inquirió nuevamente, preocupado.

Ino suspiró hondo.

—Ya casi no me queda chacra, y….

—¿Puedes?

La interrupción de Shikamaru le obligó a pensar frío.

—Puedo manejarlo, pero me costará tiempo y…

—Entonces hazlo—. Le contestó el castaño—. Nosotros te daremos el tiempo que necesites.

—¿Y qué hay con Yusuke? —preguntó preocupada Ino.

Chouji llegó a su lado justo para dar con la respuesta.

—Ya vimos su técnica, no se atreverá a usarla nuevamente—. La miró sonriente antes de concluir—. Confía en nosotros, podemos hacernos cargo de ellos.

Luego de decir eso, el Akimichi cambió su expresión en una de seriedad y se colotó en posición de combate, justo delante de ella. A su lado, Shikamaru imito a su amigo y también se colocó delante de ella, protegiéndola. Aquello le hizo sentir incómoda.

—No necesito que me protejan. Yo…

—Ya hiciste más que suficiente al descifrar la técnica de Yusuke. Sin ti no lo hubiésemos logrado— le dijo sonriendo, antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia sus rivales— Ahora es nuestro turno encargarnos del resto.

Ino sonrió en respuesta ante las palabras de su compañero, antes de asentir. Sí, Shikamaru tenía razón al decir que ella ya había cumplido con su objetivo. Ahora le tocaba a ellos pelear…

. . .

Decididos, Shikamaru y Chouji se colocaron frente a sus rivales en posición de combate y se prepararon para reanudar la batalla. Pero justo cuando esperaban alguna técnica ofensiva, el líder del equipo contrario solo los miró en forma despectiva antes de hablar.

—Eso sí que es imprudente, ¿Saben?

—¿De qué rayos habla? —preguntó Chouji.

—No lo sé, debe estar desvariando —contestó a la pregunta de su compañero Shikamaru—. Seguro el golpe de Ino le malogró algo en el cerebro.

Kazuo adoptó pose seria antes de contestar.

—Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero… darle conocer a tu enemigo quién de tu equipo está en problemas, es un grave error.

El castaño miró a Ino de reojo con preocupación por unos instantes, pero pronto volvió la mirada hacia sus rivales con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kazuo puso expresión seria al notar la repentina confianza de su enemigo.

—Dejarla pelear herida sería peor, ¿No lo crees? —dijo, para luego mirar hacia el costado derecho de su rival.

En el acto, el shinobi de Suna volteó hacia donde estaba mirando el castaño. Se encontró con que su compañera sujetándose la pierna con evidente dolor en el rostro.

Shikamaru volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Qué opinas si dejamos que las chicas descansen, y reducimos la pelea en un dos contra dos.

El shinobi de Suna le echó otra mirada a su compañera, solo para terminar asintiendo.

—De acuerdo.

**. . .**

Luego de la breve discusión, ambas kunoichis se retiraron cada una hacia uno de los extremos del campo de batalla, mientras sus compañeros se disponían a continuar con la batalla. Según las reglas del combate, si alguno de los integrantes de ambos equipos se retiraba de la arena en medio de la batalla, su equipo sería inmediatamente descalificado, por lo que ambas aún debían permanecer en ese lugar.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se reinició el combate.

—Yuskue, ya sabes qué hacer.

—¡Hai!

En el acto, el menor desapareció en menos de un segundo, para de pronto aparecer justo detrás del Akimichi. Pero justo cuando se disponía a golpearlo con una potente patada, éste terminó desapareciendo en el aire.

_¿Un clon?_

Kazuo aún estaba intentando descifrar que había ocurrido, cuando de pronto un potente golpe le dio de lleno por un costado y lo hizo volar por los aires, hasta terminar estrellándolo contra una de las paredes de arena que acababa de crear Gaara minutos atrás. Ese había sido el verdadero Chouji.

—¡Tu turno!

De pronto, Shikamaru apareció por detrás del menor y se preparó para atacarlo con un golpe certero en la nuca, pero justo antes de que lo lograra, el menor se volteó y saltó sobre sus manos para golpearlo con los pies. Terminó encontrándose con otro clon de sombras.

Molesto, el shinobi de la arena estaba por desaparecer por debajo de la tierra para facilitar su búsqueda del Nara, cuando de pronto se vio con la sorpresa de que no podía moverse. Acababa de ser capturado por el jutsu de sombra de Shikamaru.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó victorioso el castaño. Pero justo cuando pensaba que todo lo tenía ganado, una fuerza invisible le cogió de la nada por los pies y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Se trataba de los hilos invisibles de Kazuo.

En el acto, Chouji se dio la vuelta hacia donde acababa de lanzar al líder del equipo de Suna, solo para encontrarse con una grieta vacía.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo a voces y corrió para ayudar a su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, el menor apareció justo delante de él.

Y en ese momento, Kazuo sonrió. Su objetivo estaba a punto de lograrse…

**. . .**

Mientras tanto, en el estrado principal del campo de batalla…

—¿Kazuo quiere que Yusuke se enfrente al grandote, no es cierto?

Gaara volvió a la realidad con la pregunta de su hermano, y se limitó a asentir. Hasta ese momento, no había estado haciendo otra cosa que observar a Ino en silencio.

—No lo entiendo. ¿No les conviene que derroten primero a Shikamaru?— Continuó preguntando el mayor—. Se supone que él es el genio. Si lo logran anular, el otro será pan comido.

El pelirrojo miró unos instantes la pelea antes de llegar a una conclusión.

—Yusuke tiene ventaja sobre Chouji. Eso es lo que quiere aprovechar Kazuo.

Kankuro tardó en recordar a lo que se refería su hermano menor. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió.

—¿Te refieres a…

—Sí, eso.

—Y Shikamaru debe haberse dado cuenta, ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, y por eso debe estar evitando que se enfrenten.

—Pero no le está yendo muy bien en eso —dijo sonriente el mayor, celebrando para sus adentros. Tenía que admitir que, aunque le agradaban los de Konoha, esperaba que sus compatriotas ganaran la batalla. A demás, tenía una pequeña apuesta con Temari al respecto, una que estaba a punto de ganar…

—Pues Kazuo tampoco lo va a tener fácil.

En el acto, Kankuro dirigió su mirada hacia el campo de batalla. Al parecer, su hermano tenía razón…

**. . .**

De pronto, justo en el sitio donde se encontraba Shikamaru, una inmensa nube de humo hizo desaparecer al varón. Kazuo maldijo en el acto y asumió que se trataba de otro clon de sombras.

—¿Por qué no dejas de escapar y me enfrentas de una buena vez? —Retó frustrado, buscando a sus alrededores.

La respuesta que obtuvo lo dejó helado.

—¿Escapando? ¿Yo?

De pronto, Kazuo se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Shikamaru justo donde había estado segundos atrás, ahora sujetando sus ligamentos con las manos y sonriéndole victorioso. El castaño solo había usado un papel explosivo para confundir a su rival y hacerle creer que se trataba de un clon, y lo había logrado con éxito.

Y ahora se disponía a lanzarlo por los aires…

**. . .**

Mientras tanto, Chouji se encontraba al otro lado del campo de pelea evadiendo a toda costa la mirada del pequeño Yuskue, cuando de pronto la voz de Shikamaru le hizo detenerse y voltearse de golpe.

—¡Aquí!

El Akimichi volteó instintivamente hacia donde acababa de ser llamado, solo para encontrarse con el pequeño de Suna, quien lo estaba mirando a través de un orificio formado por sus manos que asemejaba mucho a la técnica de Ino. Pero justo cuando estaba por ejecutar su técnica, "algo" golpeó contra Yusuke.

Y poco después, Shikamaru apareció justo al lado del robusto shinobi, molesto.

Ese "algo", había sido Kazuo.

—¿No te dije que de alejaras de sus ojos?

—¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Yo…

—Olvídalo—. Le cortó el Nara—. Encárgate de Kazuo, que yo sabré manejar a Yusuke.

—¡Entendido!

El robusto shinobi asintió ante la orden de su compañero y luego se lanzó contra el líder del equipo de Suna, listo para noquearlo. Tras él, Yusuke corrió a una velocidad impresionante, dispuesto a detenerlo, cuando de pronto fue detenido por el jutsu de sombra del Nara.

Si Chouji lograba noquear a Kazuo, lo que de hecho iba a ocurrir, y si Shikamaru lograba mantener inmovilizado a Yusuke el tiempo suficiente para demostrar su superioridad, tendrían asegurada la victoria.

Pero justo cuando todo parecía estar a favor de los de Konoha, una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó repentinamente a Shikamaru, haciéndolo volar a lo largo del campo de batalla, hasta terminar estrellándolo a varios metros del lugar, en una de las paredes de arena que había forjado Gaara segundos atrás.

**. . .**

En uno de los extremos del campo de batalla, Ino se encontraba sentada en el suelo concentrada en aplicarse un jutsu curativo sobre el brazo, cuando de pronto un extraño presentimiento le hizo levantar la mirada. Al hacerlo, vio como su mejor amigo pasaba volando en forma estrepitosa justo frente a sus ojos, para terminar estrellándose contra la pared a escasos centímetros de ella. _¿Qué había sido eso?_

Preocupada, dirigió su mirada en el acto el centro del campo de batalla para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, solo para quedarse escandalizada: Los tres miembros del equipo rival se encontraban de pie frente a Chouji, y se veían listos para atacarlo…

Y en ese mismo momento, ella se incorporó y se preparó para atacar.

**. . .**

En medio del campo de batalla, Chouji maldijo al verse frente a un número de rivales que en definitiva lo superaba. Y es que, aunque sabía lo fuerte que era, luchar 3 contra 1 no era nada bueno. Pero pronto maldijo doblemente al sentir una presencia llegando justo a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

A su lado, Ino casi se sintió ofendida ante las palabras de su compañero.

—¿Y qué crees? ¡Vine a apoyarte!

—¡Estás herida! — Le recriminó el Akimichi—. Ve y despierta a Shikamaru y tráelo de vuelta acá. Y quédate fuera de la pelea.

—Él tardará un par de minutos en despertar—afirmó segura la rubia—. Creo que podemos manejarlo juntos hasta que eso ocurra.

—Olvídalo. Tú no puedes pelear en esa condición —Volvió a regañarle el varón —Ve y despierta a Shikamaru, y luego quédate fuera de la pelea.

Ino observó molesta a Chouji ante sus palabras. ¿Por qué insistía en sacarla de la pelea? ¿Y desde cuando él le hablaba así? Nunca antes en su vida Chouji le había siquiera levantado la voz. Nunca…

—Necesitas que alguien se encargue de Yusuke. Y si no lo hace Shikamaru, lo haré yo.

—Estas cansada y es peligroso. Él podría…

Ambos estaban discutiendo airadamente, cuando de pronto, el grito de una voz femenina frente a ellos les hizo callarse repentinamente.

—¡Y qué querías que hiciera! ¡¿Qué me quedara quieta mientras veía como te daban una paliza! — gritó de repente Mei.

En el acto, ambos de Konoha miraron hacia el frente, solo para encontrarse con una discusión peor aún que la de ellos dos…

—¡Di mi palabra de que esta sería una pelea de dos contra dos!

—¡Pues eso no era necesario! ¡Yo aún puedo pelear!

—¡Pero yo les prometí que…

—¡Estamos en una pelea! ¡Si alguien puede pelear, simplemente lo hace!

—Chicos, que tal si dejan esto para luego y…

—¡Tu cállate! — gritaron al mismo tiempo Kazuo y Mei, callando a su compañero.

Yusuke supo en ese momento que nada ganaba metiéndose en una discusión de pareja…

. . .

Mientras tanto, Ino como Chouji se encontraban observando la discusión frente a ellos, cuando de pronto vieron una sombra que parecía moverse justo por detrás de sus enemigos. Ino no tardó en reconocer de quien se trataba: _¡Shikamaru!_

Con sigilo, la sombra comenzó a crecer poco a poco por el campo de batalla, hasta que terminó atrapando al menor del equipo contrario. Y en ese momento, se oyó una voz masculina gritando fuertemente:

—¡Ahora, Ino!

La rubia tardó en reaccionar.

—¿Ahora qué? — preguntó, solo para terminar lamentándose por su torpeza.

Segundos después, una fuerte ráfaga de viento fue lanzada con fuerza contra ella…

**. . .**

Chouji maldijo al ver a su compañera siendo atacada por la técnica de Mei, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo para posicionarse tras ella y evitar que fuera lanzada de la misma forma que había ocurrido con Shikamaru. En definitiva, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que otro de sus amigos fuera atacado de la misma forma sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

Por otro lado, Ino suspiró hondo agradeció la oportuna intervención de su compañero, pero pronto se obligó a reaccionar. Si más no se equivocaba, ahora se preocuparían por liberar a Yusuke, lo que significaba que…

—¡Van a ir por Shikamaru!

—Yo me encargo.

En el acto, el Akimichi corrió hacia la kunoichi de Suna, interponiéndose entre ella y su compañero, justo antes de que ésta atacara a su amigo. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por atacarla, una fuerza invisible evitó que pudiera lograr su objetivo. Se trataba de las cuerdas invisibles del líder del equipo contrario.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima!—gritó con furia Kazuo, para luego mirar a su compañera—. Ataca al de la sombra.

Asintiendo, Mei se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente hacia Shikamaru, para luego desplegar la fuerza de sus dos abanicos contra él.

El castaño apenas logró moverse para evitar la técnica de la kunoichi, para luego volver a gritar a Ino con rapidez.

—¡Hazlo rápido!

Obligándose a reaccionar, Ino obedeció ante la orden de su amigo y ejecutó su técnica sobre el menor:

—Shintenshi no jutsu.

**. . .**

Apenas Ino ejecutó su técnica, el cuerpo de Yusuke se quedó estático frente al de Ino, y el de esta se desplomó contra el suelo.

En el acto, Shikamaru retiró su sombra del menor y corrió hacia Mei, para capturarla y evitar que pudiera representar peligro. A su lado, Chouji hizo crecer sus extremidades lo suficiente como para aflojar las cuerdas invisibles de Kazuo, y luego de liberarse incrementó el tamaño de sus manos hasta el doble para terminar atrapando al shinobi contra una de las paredes de arena que había formado Gaara minutos atrás. Pero justo cuando todos daban por sentada la victoria de los de Konoha, Kazuo soltó una risa demasiado confiada.

—¿En verdad crees que eso funcionará contra Yusuke?

El genio del clan Nara se tensó ante las palabras del varón.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El varón sonrió.

—¿Acaso olvidas que Yusuke también domina jutsus del tipo mental?

En ese momento, Shikamaru suspiró hondo. Pero poco después… levantó la mirada y sonrió confiado.

—Pueda que sí, pero si hablamos de técnicas mentales… Ino es la mejor.

Sin embargo, luego de decir eso, volteó en el acto hacia Yusuke, y esperó preocupado…

**. . .**

Estando dentro de la mente de Yusuke, Ino pronto sintió que algo no andaba bien. La mente del shinobi era inmenso lugar lleno de claros y oscuros, algo que jamás antes había visto en su vida.

—¿Me buscabas?

La rubia saltó al sentir una voz infantil hablándole tras ella. Cuando se volteó, se encontró con un adorable niño de apenas cinco años de edad, que sostenía un muñeco de peluche y la miraba con extrema curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó curiosa. En su vida, jamás antes había encontrado a otra persona dentro de la mente de sus víctimas. Esto era algo nuevo.

Aunque una vez…

—Yo… soy quien te va a vencer.

De pronto, la pequeña figura frente a ella creció de una forma sorprendente justo ante sus ojos, hasta convertirse en un monstruo que se lanzó sobre ella para enfrentarla con todo su poder, pero Ino no retrocedió. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente…

**. . .**

**. . .**

En el campo de enfrentamiento, los segundos parecieron convertirse en minutos y horas mientras todos esperaban impacientes el desenlace de la batalla. Pero quien lo estaba pasando peor de todos, era definitivamente Gaara.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el estrado con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Yusuke, preocupado por Ino. _¿Qué era lo que estaría ocurriendo ahí adentro?_ _¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Yusuke que no dejaba a Ino dominar por completo su mente?_ Se preguntó una y otra vez, mientras la paciencia comenzaba a agotársele. El cuerpo del menor solo estaba ahí, estático, como si fuese una estatua o algo así.

De pronto, el puño del poderoso shinobi se endureció a tal punto que las venas comenzaban a marcárseles alrededor del mismo, y la arena alrededor de él comenzó a moverse levemente…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la mano de su hermano le tocó por sobre el hombro y le obligó a detenerse.

—No creo que sea prudente intervenir.

Gaara observó a su hermano mayor con una expresión de evidente angustia. Esta vez, ni siquiera se esforzó por disimular.

—Ella podría estar atrapada en su mente…

—Y solo Yusuke puede soltarla. O ella. Si lo atacas, y por mera casualidad lo matas… ambos morirán.

El pelirrojo dejó caer la cabeza con expresión perdida ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Solo nos queda esperar.

_¿Esperar? _

¡Maldición!

¡Esperar era demasiado difícil! Pero esperar, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ayudar a Ino, era aún peor…

No, no iba a esperar.

Decidido, el varón estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla e ir personalmente a encarar al shinobi de Suna y exigirle que soltara a Ino de su cuerpo, cuando de pronto la mano de su hermano le detuvo nuevamente.

Cuando volteó a verlo, lo encontró sonriendo en forma burlona.

—¿Sabes? Deberías tenerle más confianza a la rubia tonta.

De pronto, Gaara sacudió la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el centro del campo de batalla.

Yusuke acababa de levantar la mano, y se estaba rindiendo.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa:

Ella había ganado.

. . .

. .

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola a todos. Como siempre, disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí les vá el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué tal, les gustó? ¿O fue demasiada pelea? Bueno, ahora las cosas se van a poner menos violentas... hasta que lleguemos al final del fic. Y sobre Ino usando la técnica de Tsunade, eso es un tema que siempre tuve en mente. Digo, si entrenó tb con ella, al menos debería saber usarla un poquito, aunque no lo domine del todo (ya que ella está más orientada a otro tipo de técnicas) Claro, en el fondo ella es mejor con las técnicas de tipo mental, por eso es que ganó esta pelea con esa técnica, a pesar de que la otra le valió de mucho...**

**Sobre el concurso, les cuento que ya cerramos las inscripciones. Para los que quieran estar al tanto del mismo, y ver qué fics se publican para el concurso, les dejo el link**

_**H t t p : / forum . fanfiction**__** . net /topic/72393/30104626/1/**_

_**(Le quitan los espacios en blanco)**_

_**Por ahora ya tenemos un fic listo para el concurso, el de Narutita:**_

_**H t t p : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6299641/1/Nueva_vida**_

_**(Altamente recomendado, si pueden pasen a leerlo)**_

_**Saludos, y gracias por leer.**_


	22. Después de la batalla

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 22 – Después de la batalla…**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_Durante largos segundos, todos los presentes en el campo de entrenamiento de Suna se quedaron mirando atentos al centro del campo de batalla, mientras esperaban con impaciencia y preocupación a que uno de esos dos shinobis con poderes mentales terminara cayendo rendido ante el otro, y definiera de una vez por todas quien era el ganador de la jornada… _

_._

_De pronto, una mano se alzó desde el campo de batalla, y una voz masculina solicitó la rendición de su equipo de combate. _

_._

_. ._

_._

Apenas el shinobi de Suna solicitó la rendición de su equipo, un profundo e incómodo silencio envolvió el lugar y los alrededores por largos instantes, mientras que todos se quedaban mirando sorprendidos y boquiabiertos ante lo que acababa de ocurrir…

Hasta que de pronto, un grito en medio de la zona donde se encontraba la delegación de Konoha, se hizo oír por todo el lugar.

—¡Ganamos!

En el acto, todos los shinobis presentes de la aldea de la Hoja se levantaron y aplaudieron entusiastas ante la victoria de su equipo, celebrando y elogiando lo bien que habían peleado sus compatriotas. Luego se unieron a los festejos los miembros de las demás delegaciones visitantes, quienes estaban sorprendidos por la excelente pelea que acababan de ver. Y poco después, terminaron uniéndose a los aplausos los espectadores y ciudadanos de la aldea anfitriona, quienes a pesar de haber visto perder a uno de sus equipos favoritos, estaban más que conformes con la excelente pelea que acababan de presenciar. Incluso los miembros del jurado y los ancianos del consejo se vieron obligados a admitir que había sido una buena batalla, y aplaudieron a los visitantes muy a su pesar.

Sin embargo, cierto shinobi de profundos ojos verdes no parecía estar tan contento como el resto por la batalla que acababa de ver. Más bien, el pelirrojo lucía bastante serio y hasta algo molesto. Y no era el único.

. . .

Mientras Ino saltaba de la alegría y saludaba entusiasta a todos, agredeciendo los elogios de sus compatriotas y de los demás miembros del público presente, Shikamaru y Chouji solo se limitaban a contestar con poco entusiasmo, con cierto fastidio en su interior. Si, ellos tampoco estaban muy contentos con esa victoria, y pronto se lo harían saber a su compañera…

. . .

.

* * *

Y apenas llegaron al hospital de Suna, la discusión comenzó.

—¡Eso fue imprudente!

Ino cerró los ojos y resopló hondo mientras el doctor revisaba su hombro en forma meticulosa. No es que le doliera el toque de esos dedos masculinos sobre su lastimada piel, o que le preocupara que el doctor descubriera que se había lastimado demasiado, pues ella era también ninja médico y sabía que su lesión no era muy grave. Lo que le molestaba, era verse regañada por sus propios amigos por lo que había hecho, en vez de estar siendo felicitada por ellos. ¡¿Qué acaso no le había dado la victoria a su equipo! ¡¿No debería estar siendo elogiada o algo asó? ¡Diablos! En cierto modo, ya no le sorprendía que Gaara le hubiese negado nuevamente una sonrisa. ¿Pero… Shikamaru?

—Imprudente, pero efectivo, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, ¿Pero a qué costo? ¿Tu seguridad? ¿Y tu salud?

—¡Hey! ¡Ganamos! ¡¿Qué acaso eso no cuenta?

El Nara maldijo mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos y continuaba observando cómo los doctores revisaban el brazo de su compañera de equipo. Por lo que se veía, el daño en el hombro de Ino no había sido tan grave, sin embargo, al genio no le agradaba para nada que ella se hubiese lesionado en pleno campo de batalla, y más aún cuando estaba a cargo suyo. Lo último que quería, era que Ino se lastimara por un simple evento de exhibición.

—Me importa más tu seguridad que esta estúpida competencia, Ino.

La rubia resopló hondo, fastidiada. Para ella, Shikamaru estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo por solo unos cuantos rasguños y… algo que pudo terminar en fractura. Bueno, tal vez tenía algo de razón, pero solo tantito. El asunto no resultó ser más que una pequeña torcedura que había evolucionado de forma bastante favorable gracias a que ella misma lo trató a tiempo, y ahora solo debía guardar reposo.

—Pero yo ya estoy bien, y apuesto que estaré en perfectas condiciones para la gran final, ¿Cierto, doctor?

El ninja médico revisó nuevamente las radiografías que acababa de sacar al hombro de la rubia kunoichi y luego ladeó con la cabeza en señal de duda. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, una voz masculina se le adelantó.

—¡Olvídenlo! —La voz de su actual líder de equipo les causó un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo —ahora mismo los sacó de la competencia.

Tanto Shikamaru como Chouji asintieron ante la orden de Rikuto con cierto alivio en sus rostros, casi como si hubiera estado esperando a que algo así ocurriera. Sin embargo, Ino no parecía estar tan de acuerdo con su equipo.

—No podemos rendirnos ahora que ya llegamos a la final.

El mayor le dirigió una mirada fría antes de continuar.

—Ayer le prohibí terminantemente que usaras esa técnica, Yamanaka-san —dijo tajante—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

La de cabellos dorados tragó saliva en el acto y asintió a modo de respuesta, con la mirada fija en el suelo en señal de culpa. Tal y como acababa de mencionar el mayor, ella había desobedecido una orden directa de un superior, y había usado la técnica de Tsunade aún cuando se lo habían prohibido. Y desobedecer una orden de un líder de equipo era una falta que no podía pasar por alto.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru casi mata a Ino cuando escuchó las palabras de Rikuto. ¿Acaso le habían prohibido usar esa técnica a Ino? ¿¡Y por qué no se lo dijo antes! ¡Maldición…!

—Lo lamento —dijo con voz sentida la rubia—. Sé que hice mal al desobedecerlo, pero…

—Pero nada —La cortó el jounnin—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiese ocurrido si hubieses hecho esa "estupidez" en un combate real? ¡Ahora mismo tus compañeros estarían cargando tu cuerpo sin vida a Konoha!

La rubia se encogió aquellas palabras. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que exagerarlo todo? ¡Si solo era un combate de exhibición! No es que corriera tanto peligro y….

Bueno, sí, Rikuto tenía razón. Con lo débil que y vulnerable que quedó durante luego de usar la técnica de Tsunade, cualquier enemigo hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para matarla sin piedad alguna. Y peor aún, durante su enfrentamiento con Yusuke… solo logró exponerse por segunda vez, y de una forma más imprudente que la vez anterior. Por suerte, solo había sido una pelea de exhibición con shinobis tan honorables como ellos, y…

—Vamos a obedecer las órdenes de nuestro capitán. No podemos pelear con una kunoichi lastimada.

Shikamaru habló con tanta seguridad, que Ino no supo que decir. ¿Acaso iba a retirarlos realmente de la competencia? ¿Y por culpa de ella? ¿Y a un paso de las finales? ¡No! ¡Eso no era justo!

Sí, había cometido un error, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que castigar a todos por culpa de ella, ¿O si?

Levantó la vista y comenzó a buscar al alto shinobi para interceder por sus compañeros, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Se trataba de otro shinobi de su aldea que acababa de traerle un mensaje a Rikuto. Cuando éste lo leyó, se quedó pálido.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Shikamaru. El jounnin ignoró su pregunta y se dirigió al médico antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo está el hombro de la niña?

Si Ino no hubiese estado tan lastimada, y aterrada, hubiese reclamando por la forma en la que se refirió a ella el mayor. Pero ese no era momento de discutir. A demás, que él preguntara por su estado de salud, solo podía significar una cosa…

—No parece nada grave, es una ventaja que ella fuera médico y se atendiera a tiempo.

—¿Podrá pelear en la final?

Todos se quedaron enmudecidos ante la pregunta. ¿Qué acaso no les acababa de decir que los iba a sacar de la competencia? ¿Por qué ahora preguntaba si Ino podría pelear?

—Yo…—El médico tomó nuevamente la palabra—. Aún no estoy seguro. Preferiría hacerle un par de análisis más y…

—Y eso significa que…

—Podré darles una respuesta definitiva mañana.

Rikuto resopló hondo. Luego se volteó hacia los tres menores y les habló con seriedad.

—Los jefes quieren que peleen en la final —Su rostro duro evidenciaba que no estaba contento con la decisión—. Si el doctor dice que no hay inconvenientes, y la niña promete no usar esa técnica otra vez, daré mi consentimiento.

Ino tuvo que morderse la lengua y aguantarse por segunda vez el ser tratada como una "niña", pero es que en verdad valía la pena. Sí, al parecer, aún tenía una chance de poder llegar a la final…

Y lo iba a hacer. Cueste lo que cueste.

**. . .**

* * *

En ese mismo momento, y en la torre más alta de la ciudad de Suna, Gaara entró en su oficina y se dirigió al enorme sillón que adornaba el centro de la misma, para luego dejarse caer sobre él y comenzar a meditar.

Su cabeza era un lío, y todo se debía a cierta rubia que insistía en meterse en sus pensamientos y torturarlo con su molesta presencia. ¿Cómo qué rayos es que terminó fijándose en ella? La verdad, es que ni él mismo podía encontrar la respuesta. Ante sus ojos, Ino no era más que una niña mimada, testaruda, irresponsable, impulsiva, y tonta; una que no medía las consecuencias de sus actos, y que seguramente arriesgaría su vida por la primera estupidez que se le atravesara en el camino. ¡Diablos! Ella sola reunía todos los defectos que siempre había odiado y había considerado como las peores debilidades que pudiera poseer cualquier persona. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto?

Bueno, también tenía que admitir que no todo en Ino era malo. En cierto modo, Ino había resultado ser mucho más fuerte de lo que había imaginado, pero también resultó ser mucho más imprudente e impulsiva. Se había expuesto a una lesión al utilizar una técnica que no dominaba por completo, y había manipulado un jutsu de tipo mental aún sabiendo que no contaba con suficientes reservas de chacra, y todo para ganar una simple batalla de exhibición. En situaciones normales, un shinobi capacitado jamás se hubiera expuesto a tanto peligro y de una forma tan imprudente como esa…

Pero Ino no era cualquier shinobi. Ella era una kunoichi demasiado orgullosa y pretenciosa, una que jamás aceptaría una derrota.

Y era bonita.

Suspirando hondo, el shinobi se giró con su silla hacia sus espaldas y luego le echó un vistazo a la ciudad. Por lo que podía ver, la gente en las calles aún continuaba hablando sobre la batalla de Ino, elogiándola por su buen desempeño. ¡Claro! ¡Ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que realmente había pasado! ¡Esos civiles inocentes no sabían nada sobre cómo debía comportarse un shinobi! ¡Y tampoco tenían idea de lo imprudente que había sido Ino!

¡Y lo peor de todo, era que ella misma no era consciente de lo que había hecho!

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía Ino que ser tan inmadura? ¿Y tan irresponsable?

_¡Alguien tiene que decirle en su cara unas cuantas verdades a esa niña tonta y…!_

De pronto, un golpe seco a la puerta de su despacho hizo que el pelirrojo detuviera repentinamente sus pensamientos. No hizo falta que preguntara para saber de quién se trataba.

—Adelante, Matsuri.

La kunoichi saludó tímidamente y luego entró a la oficina con una pila de documentos que acababa de organizar. Tantos años sin Kazekage había dejado demasiado trabajo por resolver.

—Acabé con los documentos que me pidió que revisara la semana pasada —dijo mientras se acercaba a un estante y dejaba la caja a un lado, para poder regresar los papeles a su lugar.

Gaara solo miró a la kunoichi hacer sus labores sin decir nada al respecto. A decir verdad, hubiese preferido estar más tiempo a solas para poder pensar en silencio, pero al parecer eso ya no sería posible. Sobre todo, considerando que ella no era la única con intenciones de arruinar sus planes…

—Hasta que por fin te encuentro, Gaara.

El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro al escuchar la voz de su hermano. A decir verdad, lo había sentido llegar al edificio desde hacía varios minutos, por lo que le extrañaba que se hubiera tardado tanto en llegar hasta el último piso.

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Algo que debas notificarme?

Kankuro frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué carajos tenía que ser tan difícil intimar con su hermano?

—Pensé que podríamos conversar.

—¿Sobre los ataques a Suna?

El castaño maldijo nuevamente.

—En serio, ¿Qué acaso no podemos hablar de otras cosas que no sean trabajo y… más trabajo?

Gaara solo miró a su hermano en silencio. Al parecer, la respuesta quedaba implícita.

El castaño resopló hondo y se quedó mirando a su hermano menor con los ojos entrecerrados, fastidiado. Había planeado hablar con él durante toda la mañana y hasta había soñado con palabras de afecto y agradecimiento por parte de éste, pero al parecer había fantaseado demasiado.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Bueno, tal vez sería mejor decir todo lo que debía decir, y luego marcharse.

—Mira… —Titubeó antes de continuar—. Sea lo que sea, te recomiendo que hables con… esa persona, y le digas de una vez por todas todo eso que tienes adentro—. Gaara se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir su hermano—. Es mejor hablar y desahogarse, que quedarse con las ganas de haberlo hecho y vivir pensando en el "Y que tal sí…", que no ayuda en nada.

Gaara se quedó boquiabierto mirando a su hermano antes de lograr reaccionar. Era como si su hermano le hubiese leído la mente.

En el fondo, tenía ganas de ir tras esa rubia irreverente y hablar con ella, y decirle un millar de cosas que tenía en mente. Una de ellas, era exigirle que no volviera a exponerse de forma tan irresponsable en medio de una batalla, y que se preocupara más por su salud que por una estúpida victoria. Y las otras… bueno, esas otras eran cosas que no se las iba a poder decir, pero se conformaba con decirle lo primero. A Ino aún le faltaba un enfrentamiento más, y por nada del mundo quería volver a verla tan vulnerable como en su última batalla.

Sí, era cierto que se había jurado una y mil veces que se mantendría alejado de Ino. Que se mantendría lejos de esa rubia que tanta confusión había llevado a su vida, y que se centraría en sus deberes como futuro Kazekage y en su próxima ascensión, por el bien de ambos. Pero no podía. A demás, tal vez así las cosas mejoren… para él. Y para ese pequeño "problema" que lo había estado atormentando los últimos días…

—¿En verdad crees que funcione? —preguntó.

El castaño sonrió antes de contestar.

—No sé tú, pero a mí me acaba de servir de mucho—dijo con satisfacción—. Y bueno… ahora que ya te dije lo que quería decirte, será mejor que me vaya.

Luego de que Kankuro se despidió y salió de la oficina, Gaara volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y se quedó pensativo. Ahora que lo pensaba, la idea de hablar con Ino no sonaba tan mal, pero iba a ser muy difícil de ejecutar.

Claro, aún podía seguir evadiendo a la rubia y continuar con su vida como si nunca la hubiese conocido, pero eso no era nada fácil. _¿Qué era mejor? ¿Evadir el problema por el resto de su vida? ¿O enfrentarlo?_

_¡Rayos! Era un problema tremendo no tener experiencia en relaciones interpersonales…_

El pelirrojo aún estaba con dudas en su mente, cuando de pronto la voz de su alumna lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ya me estoy retirando —dijo con voz pausada la joven —¿Desea que lo ayude en algo más?

El pelirrojo miró a la castaña con miles de dudas en su mente. Deseaba preguntarle algunas cosas, pedirle su opinión, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Por otro lado, apenas los ojos verdes del shinobi se clavaron en la kunoichi, el corazón de ésta comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Esta vez, la mirada del varón era tan distinta a la que solía dirigirle cuando le iba a pedir algún trabajo administrativo, que por un momento ella lo sintió más personal. ¿Acaso… él iba a tocar algún otro tema con ella? ¿Le pediría algún consejo? La sola idea hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran repentinamente y que las manos comenzaran a sudarle frío. Amaba a su sensei y a su futuro Kazekage con todas sus fuerzas, y la sola idea de poder ayudarle, fuera de la forma que fuera, le llenaba de gozo y felicidad…

Pero para su mala suerte, aquello no ocurrió.

—No. Puedes retirarte.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza a gachas y luego se retiró de la oficina.

Una vez a solas, Gaara apoyó los codos y cruzó las manos, para luego dejar reposar su frente sobre ellas. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Matsuri sobre su problema con Ino, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Nunca antes había interactuado con ella para algo que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo o el entrenamiento, y no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo. A decir verdad, tampoco se sentía cómodo hablando de Ino con Kankuro, pero al menos él se lo hacía más fácil.

Sí, su hermano tenía razón. Hablar con Ino y decirle lo que pensaba, o al menos una parte, iba a ayudarle a desahogarse y a dejar de preocuparse tanto por ella…

O al menos eso pensaba.

. . .

O~O

. . .

Luego de salir de la oficina de su sensei, Matsuri cerró la puerta con suavidad y luego caminó en dirección hacia las escaleras. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, terminó deteniéndose a mitad de camino, y se quedó parada en el pasillo con la mirada fija en el suelo, y una horrible sensación de vacío en el pecho. Se sentía horrible querer tanto a alguien y no tener el valor de decírselo, confesárselo y…

De pronto, unas palabras comenzaron a hacer eco en su mente.

"_Es mejor hablar y desahogarse, que quedarse con las ganas de haberlo hecho y vivir pensando en el __"Y que tal sí…"__ "_

. . .

* * *

Para el anochecer, Ino se encontraba en su cama intentando despejar su mente de todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día.

Si lo analizaba superficialmente, ese día debía haber sido el mejor de toda su estadía en Suna. Había derrotado al mejor shinobi con técnicas mentales en Suna, había logrado la victoria y clasificación de su equipo a la final, y había sido elogiada por todos los espectadores por ello. Y no solo eso. Durante toda la tarde, recibió sendas muestras de elogios y felicitaciones en toda la ciudad, y hasta había repartido autógrafos entre los más pequeños. ¡Rayos! ¡Hasta había recibido dos invitaciones para salir esa misma noche! ¡Y una propuesta de matrimonio!

Sí, todo parecía ser genial, sin embargo… no se sentía feliz.

Contra todo pronóstico, las muestras de cariño y admiración que había recibido en toda Suna no le habían ayudado a mejorar su estado de ánimo. No. Lo único que en verdad ansiaba su corazón, era algo que aún no había ocurrido, y que dudaba mucho que fuera a ocurrir.

Si, de solo imaginarlo parecía ser imposible.

_¿Sabaku No Gaara felicitándome por mi victoria? ¡Imposible!_

_Después de todo, ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? _

Últimamente, el de cabellos de fuego la había ignorado olímpicamente. Ni siquiera se había dignado siquiera en saludarla, y eso le dolía. ¡Claro! Seguro estaba ocupado en mil y un cosas insulsas y sin sentido, trabajando con la tal "Matsuri" en su oficina de Kazekage, y no se iba a dignar gastar medio segundo en ella. O al menos eso pensaba…

¿En verdad ella le sería tan indiferente?

Sus ojos de pronto se desviaron hacia el pequeño macetero al lado de su velador, donde ella misma había colocado esa exótica flor que le había regalado el poderoso shinobi.

¿Por qué había tenido ese gesto con ella? Él, que tanto se caracterizaba por ser frío y calculador, áspero y duro. Siniestro. Asesino.

¿Acaso… en verdad le importaba ella?

No, imposible.

¿O sí?

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Gaara en verdad había tenido gestos lindos con ella, pero también había sido muy cruel con ella. Le había tratado tanto con dulzura, como con dureza. Y con humillación.

¿Por qué rayos tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien como él? ¿Qué acaso no podía fijarse en chicos más normales? ¿Más tiernos y gentiles con ella? Perdón, ¿Chicos que _**sí**_ fueran tiernos y gentiles con ella? Alguien como Kouta-san…

—¿Ino?

La rubia kunoichi saltó de su cama al reconocer la voz de su compañero de equipo que acababa de entrar a su habitación. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pudo dejar su puerta abierta?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso viniste para seguir regañándome?

El castaño suspiró hondo.

—No—. Negó rotundo—. Solo venía a avisarte que Temari ha organizado una pequeña reunión para celebrar nuestra victoria Es a las 8 y…

—No voy a ir.

Shikamaru casi se cae de espalda. ¿Desde cuándo Ino se negaba a una reunión en su honor?

—¿Perdón?

—No tengo ganas—. Ino se incorporó sobre su cama y miró a su compañero. Se veía evidentemente desalentada—. A demás, el doctor dijo que debo guardar reposo. Será mejor que me quede.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo? Le puedo decir a Temari que lo dejemos para otro día, y…

—No—. Ino negó con la cabeza y luego miró con una enorme sonrisa a su amigo—. No necesitamos quedarnos a aburrirnos todos. Basta conmigo.

Shikamaru miró a su amiga con tristeza. Tal vez… se le había pasado la mano al regañarle a Ino en el hospital, pero parecía que había tenido un buen efecto. Su amiga ahora parecía estar madurando…

—Como quieras—. Sonrió el castaño a modo de respuesta, antes de agregar—. Pero eso sí, si llegas a necesitar algo, lo que sea, solo mándanos llamar.

Ino asintió a la oferta de su amigo, y luego lo dejó partir. Shikamaru era ahora oficialmente novio de Temari, y aunque le dolía, tenía que aceptarlo. Él era feliz con ella. Y aunque tenía que admitir que no le agradaba la idea de ver como la arpía de… perdón, como la de cuatro coletas le arrebataba mejor amigo, el verlo feliz valía la pena.

Bueno, al menos uno de ellos era feliz…

Una vez a solas, la kunoichi se levantó y luego se miró al espejo. Estaba echa un desastre.

Maldición, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de pedirle a una de las enfermera que viniera para ayudarla a bañarse? Bueno, ya estaba hecho. Ella necesitaba un buen duchazo y lo iba a tener, aún así le costase gastar todas las energías que le quedaban.

Suspirando hondo, se retiró la venda del hombro y luego se dirigió al baño. Una vez desnuda, dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo por largos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba imaginar que estaba en su amada Konoha, feliz y libre de todos los problemas que se había ganado desde que llegó a Suna, pero no lo logró.

Cuando terminó, cerró la ducha y luego se envolvió con la toalla el cuerpo. El cabello tuvo que dejarlo suelto porque se olvidó de cargar otra toalla para el mismo.

Una vez sobre su cama, sacó lo necesario para cambiarse y comenzó por la parte de abajo. Con un short y sus sandalias bastarían. Pero cuando continuó con la parte superior…

¡Diablos! Vendarse a sí misma resultó peor de lo que había supuesto. En realidad necesitaba una mano si…

De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta en forma inesperada, haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa. ¡Gaara! Gritó en su fuero interno mientras se imaginaba al pelirrojo fuera de su habitación, listo para felicitarla. Una voz le habló desde el otro lado de la habitación haciéndola perder su ilusión.

—Ino, ya estamos saliendo.

La rubia resopló hondo. Shikamaru acababa de entrar nuevamente en su habitación y ahora la estaba mirando preocupado, y…. ¡Diablos! ¿Había olvidado nuevamente cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

—Que les vaya bien—.dijo sonriente, mientras intentaba terminar con su vendaje.

El castaño sonrió al verla maniobrando torpemente con la pieza de tela.

—Deja que te ayude—dijo, mientras se acercaba a su amiga y se sentaba en su cama, justo tras ella. Con el tiempo, Shikamaru había terminado aprendiendo una que otra cosa de Ino respecto a medicina y al tratamiento de heridas, y tenía cierta experiencia en el uso de las vendas. Eso hizo que su labor terminara relativamente rápido.

Luego de un par de minutos maniobrando, el castaño terminó con su trabajo.

—Ya está.

Ino sonrió al ver su hombro con la venda colocada correctamente. ¡Rayos! Hubiese tardado horas si lo hubiese seguido haciendo sola. ¿Qué sería de ella sin su amigo?

—Gracias—. Le dijo al castaño, volteándose para sonreírle a modo de agradecimiento.

Ambos shinobis se estaban mirando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, cuando de pronto una voz femenina les interrumpió.

—¿Todo en orden?

Tanto Ino como Shikamaru parpadearon y se alejaron el uno del otro apenas escucharon la voz de Temari viniendo desde la puerta de la habitación de Ino. ¡¿Por qué rayos nunca puedo tener la puerta esa bien cerrada?

—¡Pues claro! — le contestó desafiante—. ¿O acaso crees que algo podría estar mal?

—Aparte de ti, no veo otra cosa que esté mal—. La mayor sonrió ante su victoria, antes de agregar—. Claro, me refiero a tu hombro.

Ino maldijo internamente. Sí, su hombro estaba mal, ¿Y qué?

—Chicas…— se apresuró en interrumpir la discusión el castaño—. Será mejor que dejemos la pelea para otro momento. Temari y yo ya nos tenemos que ir.

La rubia dilató sus ojos y casi fulmina con la mirada a su amigo. "Qué, ¿Acaso ahora la prefería a ella? ¡Claro! Con todo lo que debía hacerle noche tras noche…"

—Cuídate, Ino—. Se despidió con una enorme sonrisa la dueña de casa—.No vaya a ser que te lesiones más y termines sin pelear en la final.

—Gracias por tus preocupaciones, Temari-san—. Sentenció la rubia, sabiendo perfectamente que los deseos de la otra no habían sido más que una forma de burlarse de ella.

Sí, Temari podía hacer feliz a Shikamaru y todo eso, pero eso no significaba que ahora le iba a comenzar a caer bien…

.

.

Una vez a solas, Ino se quedó mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación sin saber qué hacer. El tiempo en Suna parecía correr especialmente lento esa noche, y la verdad es que se estaba aburriendo terriblemente. ¿Qué podía hacer para distraerse?

Una nueva mirada hacia el velador al lado de su cama le hizo meditar.

_Tal vez no sea mala idea…_

De pronto, la rubia florista se incorporó de su cama y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Le molestó ver la venda en su hombro, por lo que se la cubrió con su cabello.

Cuando estuvo lista, se giró hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación, para luego adentrarse en los pasillos de la enorme mansión en busca del único sitio que podría darle paz y tranquilidad en toda Suna. Si, si había algo que podía hacer incluso estando lesionada, era trabajar en el invernadero…

. . .

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

_**¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente, me disculpo por la tardanza. He estado ocupada en varias cosas, y con lo del concurso y los examenes, terminé sacrificando este fic, pero ahora estoy aquí de vuelta.**_

_**El prox capítulo viene con encuentros y discusiones, GaaIno, y más. Tb se viene la llegada de los nuevos personajes, que llegarán para complicar más toda la historia. Espero les guste.**_

_**Por cierto, debo aclarar que a mí me gusta Temari como personaje, solo la maltraté un poquito porque estaba escribiendo desde el punto de vista de la Ino de este fic, que le tiene cierta ira. No vayan a interpretarlo como banshing o algo por el estilo.**_

_**Como siempre, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic.**_

_**Saludos.**_

**Pd. Como ya había comentado en mi otro fic, hace poco subí un OneShot con la pareja NejiIno. Se llama "Te reto" y espero puedan pasarse a leerlo:**

**h t t p : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6364435/1/**


	23. Una leve esperanza

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 23 – Una leve esperanza…**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Para el anochecer, Gaara aún se encontraba sentado en su cama de su habitación, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la misma, los ojos cerrados y la expresión más relajada que nunca, meditando...

O mejor dicho, pensando en _ella_.

Desde la llegada de Ino, todo en él había cambiado. Ella había llegado como un huracán y había arrasado con todo a su paso, destruyendo su mundo "perfecto" y reduciendo a escombros esa fuerte coraza que durante años había forjado y mantenido a su alrededor. Y eso no era todo. Esa rubia no solo había perturbado su mundo, también le había llevado a experimentar sensaciones que jamás antes había imaginado vivir, y lo había dirigido hacia un completo caos emocional. Y odiaba sentirse así.

En el fondo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar el tiempo atrás y volver a ser ese poderoso shinobi al que todos respetaban y temían, ese que no se inmutaba ante nada ni nadie y que podía derrotar a todos con solo una mirada. Pero no podía. Ella lo había cambiado y no había marcha atrás…

Pero eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesto a dejar que las cosas sigan como estaban. No. Él era un hombre valiente, y estaba más que dispuesto encarar el problema con la frente en alto. Incluso, cuando eso significase tener que hablar con la hermosa rubia para exigirle que se mantuviera lejos de él, y que dejara de… perturbarlo con su presencia.

…

Decidido, el de cabellos de fuego abrió los ojos repentinamente y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Luego, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación y se incorporó en un limpio movimiento, y salió del lugar. Era hora de enfrentar a Ino de una buena vez por todas…

…

* * *

En ese mismo momento, una joven de larga cabellera dorada y ojos azules se encontraba caminando distraída por los largos pasillos de la mansión en dirección hacia el invernadero, cuando de pronto un extraño presentimiento la hizo detenerse de golpe.

Preocupada, la muchacha miró a sus lados con desconfianza y luego comenzó a revisar con mayor detenimiento el lugar, pero no encontró nada. Cerró los ojos y agudizó sus sentidos lo más que pudo, pero tampoco obtuvo resultados. Finalmente, se sujetó la cabeza y el pecho y se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared tras él, sin podes descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

De pronto, un nombre comenzó a retumbar con fuerza en su mente: _Gaara… _

Y en ese momento, dejó que sus pensamientos se llenaran de él.

_¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿Estará pensando en mí? _Se preguntó de repente. Su mente voló por unos instantes y de pronto se lo imaginó parado frente a ella, con esa misma expresión que recordaba la vez en que él estuvo en la puerta de su cuarto cuando admitió haber sido él el que le había traído aquella extraña flor a su recamara. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante el recuerdo y un ligero color rojizo invadió sus mejillas… hasta que de pronto un golpe de realidad le dio de lleno y la obligó a recapacitar.

¡¿Gaara, pensando en mí? ¡Bah, imposible! Según le decía la razón y la lógica, esa flor solo había sido un gesto de cordialidad con una representante de Konoha luego del incidente que tuvieron días atrás. No podía haber otra explicación. A demás, ¿Qué iba a hacer Gaara llevándole flores a en ella?_ Obviamente... nada,_ Se contestó en forma rotunda. Gaara de seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en ella...

Suspirando hondo, la de cabellos dorados sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y luego continuó con su camino. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era dejar de pensar en Gaara y concentrarse en su trabajo el mayor tiempo posible.

Siguió avanzando, hasta que pronto terminó llegando a su destino: la entrada al invernadero. Una vez ahí, alzó la mano hacia la perilla abrir la puerta, cuando de pronto esa extraña sensación volvió a invadirla. Era como si pudiera sentir "alguien más" observándola.

En el acto, empujó con fuerza la puerta e ingresó con rapidez al lugar.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? — preguntó, solo para terminar culpándose por su torpeza. _¿Qué clase de kuonichi hace una pregunta como esa?_

Negando con la cabeza, la rubia ingresó al invernadero y luego cerró la puerta de un empujón. Dio un par de pasos más hacia el centro del lugar, y otra vez esa extraña sensación volvió a invadirla, incomodándola. _"Alguien" la estaba observando…_

En el acto, se giró hacia todos los lados, pero no encontró nada. Caminó hacia las paredes y las tocó con las yemas de los dedos, pero tampoco sintió nada. Sin embargo, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Ella recordaba ya haber sentido aquel extraño presentimiento antes, una de las tantas veces que estuvo en aquel sitio, pero por más que miraba hacia todos los lados, no podía decir de qué se trataba.

—Debo estar volviéndome paranoica— dijo en voz alta para sí misma, para luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza y comenzar a trabajar…

x~o~x

x~o~x

A apenas escasos de su destino, Gaara entrecerró los ojos y maldijo internamente al verse escondido tras una pared en el pasillo anterior al que conducía al invernadero, ocultando su presencia de Ino para que ella no lo notara y sintiendose como nunca antes en su vida, como un maldito… cobarde.

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Desde cuando yo me… escondo de alguien? _Se preguntó una y otra vez. La respuesta era una sola: _Desde… Ino._

Hasta antes de la llegada de la rubia de Konoha, Gaara jamás se había visto obligado a esconderse de un único enemigo. O de una persona. Pero ahora…

¡Diablos! Casi podía escuchar al Shukaku riendose de él en su interior y restregándole en la cara lo cobarde que estaba siendo en ese momento.

No. No casi. En realidad, sí podía escucharlo, solo que prefería ignorarlo... a pesar de que tenía razón. Estaba siendo cobarde y no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

¡¿Por qué no podía enfrentarla? ¡Entrar al invernadero y mirarla al rostro! ¡Decirle de una buena vez por todas que dejase de ponerse en peligro! ¡Exigirle que dejase de exponerse y causarle preocupaciones innecesarias que él no debía tener! ¡Y que se mantenga al margen durante los ultimos días que le quedaban en Suna y que deje de atormentarlo con… su presencia! ¡Y que…

Resignado, Gaara sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su jutsu "Tercer ojo", mismo que había convocado para poder observar a Ino y que había logrado introducir al invernadero antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, y se dedicó a observar mejor lo que ella estaba haciendo. Al verla trabajando, sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba…

Esa rubia tonta no hacía más que mantenerlo preocupado todo el tiempo.

x~o~x

x~o~x

Una vez estuvo lista para trabajar, Ino cogió con la mano sana una de las jarras que se encontraban en el suelo y luego fue hacia el lavadero que se encontraba al final de la sala para llenarlo de agua. Mientras el agua caía, una vieja canción que se le vino a la mente y comenzó a cantarla por pedazos.

Cuando tuvo la jarra llena, se dio la vuelta y caminar por uno de los pasillos de la sala regando cada uno de los maceteros que se encontraban a su paso, llevando el ritmo de su canción con la cabeza y meneándose con una soltura que no había podido mostrar desde su llegada a Suna. Era casi como si estuviese en su propio hogar. Casi…

Estaba a punto de llegar a la mitad del largo pasillo, cuando de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en las tuberías del antiguo sistema de regado del lugar que se alzaba en el techo. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo sería más fácil si lograse hacer funcionar nuevamente ese viejo y abandonado sistema, y…

De pronto, una idea llegó a su mente. En el acto, la rubia dejó la regadera al lado de uno de los maceteros y luego arrastró una de las silla de sala hasta el lugar donde había estado antes, y se subió sobre ella para poder inspeccionar una de las tuberías del sistema. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la sacudió con la mano un par de veces esperando ver si estaban intactas. Esta solo retumbó y luego comenzó a expulsar polvo, lo que le hizo suponer que las tuberías solo estaban sucias y tal vez obstruidas en algunos puntos, pero intactas. Lo único que faltaba, era ver si aún podían funcionar.

Decidida a averiguarlo, la florista se bajó de la silla y la arrastró un par de metros hacia llave central. Observó el mecanismo de activación del sistema y maldijo al notar que la primera pieza que le seguía estaba partida en dos, pero eso no logró desanimarla. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, bastaba con reemplazarla, y podría hacerlo funcionar. Y una vez el agua comenzar a a circular, podría verificar qué partes del sistema funcionaban y qué partes no.

Si tan solo tuviera con qué reemplazarlo…

Observó nuevamente hacia el sistema en general, y sonrió al encontrar una grupo de tuberías que parecían poder ser separada del resto. Si lograba anular por completo la conexión de ese grupo con el resto, podría sacar uno de los tubos y utilizarlo para reemplazar el que estaba fallado, y con eso podría verificar el estado del resto del sistema.

x~o~x

x~o~x

Gaara observó atento a Ino y maldijo al verla arrastrando consigo esa vieja silla de madera que estaba usando para subirse y revisar las tuberías del antiguo sistema de riego del invernadero, esforzando ese brazo lastimado más de lo debido y arriesgándose a lesionarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Subirse en una silla que podría romperse en cualquier momento y hacer equilibrio con ese brazo vendado? ¿Y sola? ¿Y en un sitio donde nadie podría auxiliarla si se cayera y lastimara? ¡Qué rayos tenía en la cabeza!

En un instante, Gaara pudo ver en su mente cientos de imágenes de Ino tropezando torpemente y cayendo al suelo, y lastimándose aún más ese brazo herido. Y todas lo aterraban. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella? No, no podía seguir así.

Lleno de miles de pensamientos sombríos, el shinobi de la arena deshizo su jutsu "Tercer ojo" a fin de alejar la imagen de Ino de su mente por al menos unos instantes, para poder meditar. Luego, resopló hondo y se puso a caminar en circulos fuera del invernadero, y comenzó a ordenando en su mente cada una de las palabras que iba a decirle a Ino cuando la tuviera en frente. Porque sí, iba a enfrentarla y le iba a decir todo lo que tenía que decirle, y luego alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible…

Y regresar a su mundo lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

x~o~x

x~o~x

Una vez estuvo lista, Ino colocó la silla bajo la parte del sistema de regado que vio posible separar del resto, y luego se paró sobre la misma para comenzar a trabajar. Se armó con una llave inglesa y con la mano sana intentó hacer girar el perno de la tuerca que sujetaba el tubo que conectaba el sistema total con la parte que ella pensaba anular, pero luego de varios intentos, no logró mucho. La pieza tenía partes oxidadas y sin su brazo sano para poder sujetar el otro extremo de la misma, su esfuerzo estaba siendo completamente inutil.

Luego de un par de intentos fallidos, la kunoichi experta en flores decidió bajarse de la silla e ir por sus herramientas usuales de trabajo, en busca de alguna crema o aceite que le permitiera suavizar las piezas metálicas. Por suerte, encontró una pequeña botella con un poco del aceite floral que solía usar para limpiarse las manos luego de trabajar con flores, y que podía servirle para conseguir su objetivo.

—¡Lo tengo!

En el acto, volvió a pararse sobre la silla y con la mano sana comenzó a rociar la pieza metálica con su aceite, pero lo único que logró fue engrasar su mano y dejar con aroma floral la tubería. Al parecer, la pieza estaba más difícil de sacar de lo que había supuesto.

—¡Ush!, esto es una pérdida de tiempo—dijo finalmente con desgano. Levantó la mirada y observó con furia el perno ajustado, sacándole la lengua con molestia—. Está bien, ¡Por ahora tú ganas! ¡Pero esto es solo el principio!

Molesta, Ino se dio la vuelta y se preparó para bajar de la silla, pero justo cuando estaba por sujetarse con la mano engrasada en el respaldar de la misma, ese extraño presentimiento que había estado sintiendo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el invernadero volvió a invadirla con fuerza, tanto que terminó provocándole un leve mareo que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

Casi…

En efecto, no estaba a solas en ese lugar.

x~o~x

x~o~x

De pronto, Gaara abrió la puerta del invernadero en un rápido movimiento y entró en el lugar listo para hablar con Ino, solo para encontrarse con una escena que lo dejó helado: la rubia estaba a punto de caerse de la silla en forma estrepitosa, tambaleándo torpemente mientras intentaba sujetarse del respaldar de la misma con una mano visiblemente engrasada, y con una expresión de terror en el rostro…

Y en ese momento solo estaba él para evitar que ella cayera.

En el acto, el shinobi alzó las manos y se concentró, y en ese momento la arena del lugar se arremolinó alrededor de las patas de la silla en que se encontraba Ino parada, logrando estabilizarla y evitando con ello que Ino cayera.

_¡Perfecto! Ino estaba a salvo…_

Cuando estuvo a salvo, el pelirrojo fijó su atención en Ino para verificar que ella estuviera a salvo, pero lo que encontró le causó curiosidad. La rubia kunoichi se encontraba parada sobre la silla con una pose de seguridad que distaba mucho de la pose con que la había encontrado, y con una sonrisa cínica que lo dejó confundido. Es decir, sabía que la Yamanaka tenía carácter fiero y orgulloso, pero que ella lo mirara desafiante a pesar de que acababa de salvarle el pellejo no tenía sentido alguno, a menos que…

_A que no fuera ella…_

—Así que eras tú.

Gaara dio un respingo ante las palabras que parecieron salir de los labios de Ino, y en el acto lanzó una ráfaga de arena hacia la misma. Tal y como lo había pensado, se trataba de un clon de sombra.

Consternado, cerró los ojos por apenas unos instantes y aspiró profundo, y pronto pudo sentir como una presencia se acercaba a él por detrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó al intruso en menos de un segundo con su arena desde la cintura hacia abajo y luego se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a dejarse dominar por el bijou y dejaba subir el nivel de la arena listo para terminar de encerrar a su presa con su arena, pudo reaccionar y reconoció a quien acababa de atrapar.

Y apenas lo hizo, se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Ino?

. . .

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en la entrada de Suna…

—¡Kankuro-san!

El castaño detuvo sus pasos y alzó a mirada ante el llamado del menor de los shinobis que había delegado esa noche para la vigilancia de la entrada de la ciudad.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Mire!

El varón asintió y subió en un par de movimientos hasta el borde superior de la muralla. A lo lejos, pudo ver un grupo de sombras que se acercaba a su ciudad.

—¿Activo la alarma? — preguntó el pequeño shinobi, algo preocupado.

Kankuro negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no será necesario. Sé de quienes se trata…

. . .

* * *

Regresando al invernadero…

—¡Ahhh!

Gaara tardó más de lo esperado en reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía a Ino sujeta de la cintura a los pies con su arena y estaba a punto de cubrirla por completo con la misma, hasta sepultarla. Pero el grito de la rubia logró regresarlo a la realidad justo a tiempo.

—¡Alto! — gritó de inmediato, aflojando en menos de un segundo la arena alrededor de la rubia, dejándola libre.

Ya con los pies en el suelo, Ino se tambaleó un par de veces antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Luego, se miró a sí misma y comenzó a sacudirse con la mano sana la ropa y la piel de la arena que se le había quedado sobre el cuerpo, encontrando un pequeño rasguño en su pierna que no tenía cuando llegó al invernadero, lo que le hizo enfurecer.

—¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? — gritó alterada, sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿Pensabas matarme o qué? ¿O acaso… — de pronto, se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿¡Gritarle a Sabaku No Gaara? ¡Acaso se había vuelto loca o qué!

Por otro lado, Gaara solo se quedó mirando a Ino intentando disimular las miles de emociones que acababan de golpearlo fuertemente. Se sentía angustiado, aterrado y… devastado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Casi deja libre el monstruo en su interior y permite que mate a Ino sin siquiera detenerlo, y todo por una estúpida imprudencia suya.

¡Diablos! Si con solo ver el rasguño que acababa de causarle en la pierna se sentía así…

—¿Y qué hacías detrás de mí?—preguntó enfurecido—. ¿Qué no sabes lo imprudente que fuiste?

—¿Imprudente? ¡Hey! ¡Tampoco es que hubiese actuado a propósito!— la rubia respiró hondo antes de continuar—. La verdad es que me asusté cuando vi que alguien se acercaba al invernadero y me escondí tras la puerta para ver quién era, y claro dejé un clon de sombra para despistar. Pero cuando vi que eras tú me… me tranquilicé un poco y quise pasarte la voz para que me vieras, pero tú me atacaste sin preguntar, y…

—No fui yo.

La frase rotunda del chico de cabellos de fuego confundió a Ino. ¿Acaso había alguien más en la habitación de quien ella no se hubiese percatado? En el acto, la rubia comenzó a mirar a los lados con sigilo, pero no encontró nada.

—Yo no veo a nadie más aquí.

Gaara la miró a los ojos y supo en el acto que acababa de cometer una imprudencia. Había hablado de más… y de un tema del que ella probablemente nunca entendería. O al menos así lo pensaba.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

El varón estaba a punto de salir del invernadero, cuando de pronto una mano lo sujetó de la muñeca. Esta vez, sus instintos de protección no reaccionaron ante el contacto.

—¡Espera un momento! — Exigió la rubia—. ¿A qué te referías con ese… "no fui yo"?

Gaara observó los ojos de Ino y no supo qué contestar.¿Cómo explicarle a alguien que el monstruo que llevas en tu interior puede tomar control de ti y matar a todos los que te rodean. Es más, ¿Cómo explicar que llevas dentro de ti a un monstruo?

Por cierto, Ino estaría enterada de la existencia del Shukaku dentro de él?

—Yo… Debo irme—. Dijo serio, buscando salir del lío lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

—No contestaste a mi pregunta.

—No tengo porqué hacerlo.

Luego de decir eso, el varón se soltó del agarre de Ino y volvió en su camino hacia la puerta de salida, cuando de pronto la voz de la joven florista lo obligó a detenerse nuevamente.

—Oye, lo que pasó con el clon de sombras… ¿De verdad pensaste que era yo, no es cierto?

Gaara resopló hondo. Con el tiempo, había aprendido que a Ino no la iba a complacer con tan fácilmente un simple "sí" o un "no". A ella debía darle explicaciones completas y detalladas.

—En realidad solo podías ser tú. Sabía que estabas en el invernadero trabajando.

—¿Y pensaste que me iba a caer cuando entraste y viste a mi clon en apuros, no es cierto?

—Eh…

Ino sonrió ante el repentino nerviosismo en el pelirrojo. ¿Acaso en verdad no le era tan indiferente? Si era así, solo faltaba saber una cosa...

—En verdad logré engañarte, ¿No es cierto?—Ino habló con un repentino tono divertido en su voz. A Gaara no le hizo gracia aquello.

—No debiste hacerlo. Eso fue peligroso. Solo tú y yo tenemos acceso a esta zona de la mansión, así que no tenías de qué preocuparte.

—¿Entonces por qué me atacaste? Digo, si ya sabías que solo tú y yo podemos entrar aquí...

—Ya te dije que no fui yo.

—¿Entonces quien fue?

Un silencio incómodo recorrió el ambiente. Gaara no sabía exactamente como responder a esa pregunta, e Ino no estaba segura de que fuera prudente tocar el tema.

Al final, decidió arriesgarse.

—¿Fue el bijou que tienes adentro?

En el acto, los ojos de Gaara se dilataron con sorpresa y el color se le fue del rostro. _¿Acaso ella sabía de… eso? ¿Y aún así se atrevía a estar cerca de él?_

—Debo irme—. Dijo con sequedad, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida buscando alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera de ella. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, la mano de Ino volvió a detenerlo.

—Mira, yo… lo siento. No debí mencionarlo—. Le habló con ojos convincentes—. ¿Qué tal si… haces de cuenta que no dije nada, vale?— insistió.

—No quiero estar aquí.

—Eso no es cierto—insistió ella—si no, ¿Por qué viniste en primer lugar?

El pelirrojo no supo cómo responder.

—Solo venía a ver tu trabajo—. Mintió. En ese momento no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para encarar a Ino.

—Entonces hazlo y dime qué opinas.

Gaara titubeó por unos instantes antes de asentir. En el fondo, quería quedarse con Ino el mayor tiempo posible.

Resoplando hondo, el varón comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del invernadero a modo de inspección. Luego, le echó un vistazo a las macetas a su alrededor, y sonrió al ver que, tal y como había previsto la rubia florista, ya estaban comenzando a brotar. Aún estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente la rubia le interrumpió.

—¿Y?

—Parece que has hecho un buen trabajo—dijo frío. Ino hizo puchero ante sus palabras.

—Gracias—dijo con tono sarcástico. Gaara contuvo una risa ante el hecho.

Luego de eso, el varón continuó caminando por varios segundos por el invernadero, intentando inutilmente lucir indiferente a Ino. Y es que, saber que ella estaba tan cerca de él, le tenía los nervios de punta.

Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos segundos, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para buscar a la rubia. La encontró sentada en una silla revisando el rasguño en su pierna.

—¿Está muy grave?

—No, no es para tanto—contestó ella con indiferencia—. Basta con ponerle una vendita de las que tengo en mi bolso y listo. Por cierto…— señaló al lado del varón y luego continuó—. ¿Me pasas mi bolso?

Gaara se dio la vuelta y notó que a su lado se encontraba una pequeña bolsa con herramientas y vendas. Estaba cogiendo el paquete para llevarlo a la rubia, cuando de pronto un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes alguien le había hablado con tanta… confianza. Ella lo trataba como si ambos fuesen… iguales.

—Toma.

Ino alzó los ojos y se encontró con los intensos turquesa del shinobi clavados en ella, y en el acto sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. Gaara notó el hecho casi en el acto, pero supuso que se debía al calor que hacía en ese momento en el invernadero.

—Gracias—. Asintió al recibir el paquete, y luego desvió la mirada casi en el acto.

Gaara se quedó por unos instantes mirando a Ino, y luego se sentó en el suelo al lado de la silla de ella para mirar con detenimiento como atendía con especial cuidado la herida. Al ver la cantidad de cremas que usaba sobre la misma se preocupó.

—Pensé que no era muy grave—dijo con culpa en su voz.

—En realidad no lo es—contestó ella sin levantar la mirada—solo estoy usando un cicatrizante especial para evitar que me quede una marca.

Luego de terminar con su herida, Ino alzó tímidamente la mirada se permitió observar con mayor detenimiento al shinobi de cabellos de fuego. En su rostro, pudo ver pena, dolor y aflixión, y una serie de sentimientos que no pudo descifrar. Gaara estaba mirando la herida como si quisiera él mismo curarla, como si quisiera desaparecerla por completo.

Y en ese momento, Ino comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad ella le era tan indiferente al pelirrojo.

Desde su llegada a Suna, Gaara siempre se había mostrado frío y distante con ella, pero por algún extraño motivo habían ocasiones en las que realmente la dejaban confundida. Ocasiones como esta. Y verlo así, con esos ojos tan llenos de emociones y vida, y precisamente cuando ambos estaban a solas, realmente le hizo dudar de su anterior razonamiento. Tal vez… el realmente no era tan indiferente de ella. La pregunta era, ¿Cómo averiguarlo?

Una idea de pronto cruzó la mente de la de cabellos dorados. Una idea simple, pero eficiente.

—Y dime, ¿Viste mi última pelea? ¿Crees que peleé bien? —preguntó con fingido entusiasmo.

Ante la pregunta, Gaara levantó el rostro hacia Ino y casi la fulminó con la mirada.

Su respuesta fue fría y contundente.

—Fuiste imprudente y tonta. Te expusiste en forma innecesaria en una pelea que solo era de exhibición y casi te lesionas de por vida por tu estúpido orgullo.

—Y…

—Espero que nunca más vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esa y…

Gaara estaba a punto de continuar regañando a Ino por su imprudencia, cuando de pronto se detuvo repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo directo y sincero que había sido con su respuesta. _¡Diablos! ¡Ahora se iba a ganar la pelea de su vida con Ino y…_

De pronto, el shinobi fijó sus ojos verdes aguamarinas en los azul de ella y se preparó para verla contraatacar con esa fuerza y energía que tanto la caracterizaba, pero aquello no ocurrió. Todo lo contrario. Ino solo lo miró con una enorme sonrisa y hasta casi parecía complacida con lo que él le había dicho.

Y solo una palabra salió de sus labios. Una que dejó consternado al varón.

—Gracias.

. . .

* * *

En ese mismo momento, la entrada de la ciudad…

Cuatro sombras acababan de llegar a las enormes puertas que custodiaban la ciudad de Suna en medio de la noche, y ahora se estaban presentando ante los guardias de seguridad que esa noche estaban de guardia en el lugar. Apenas llegaron, fueron recibidos por el líder absoluto del escuadrón de vigilancia de la entrada de Suna: Sabaku No Kankuro.

—¡Identifíquense!

En el acto, la sombra más alta se retiró la capucha que cubría su rostro y sacó de sus ropas un pergamino con sus identificaciones. Sin embargo, bastó con que el líder del grupo de vigilancia viera esos pálidos ojos nacarados y la banda ninja con el sello de Konoha inscrito en él en su frente, para que lo reconociera en el acto.

—¿Hyuuga Neji, no es cierto?

El varón asintió a modo de respuesta.

—Venimos por orden de la Hokage, Kankuro-san.

El castaño sonrió al ver que el genio del clan Hyuuga lo había identificado sin siquiera haberlo visto, aunque tuvo que admitir que era de esperarse. Apenas unos meses, el shinobi y su equipo habían estado en Suna por una misión que tuvieron que resolver junto con él, y aquello bastó para que pudiera conocer tanto sus habilidades como las del resto de su equipo.

Una vez el mayor revisó las identificaciones, hizo pasar a los recien llegados y los llevó al puesto de vigilancia interno para poder registrarlos.

—Me alegra que enviaran personas conocidas—comentó de pronto ya más relajado, buscando romper el momentáneo silencio que se había formado en el ambiente—. ¿Y ellos son…

—Usted debe recordar a mi compañera de equipo Tenten—. Dijo el Hyuuga mientras señalaba a su compañera, la cual se retiró la capucha para ser reconocida—. Y ellos son Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba—. Los menores hicieron lo mismo y mostraron sus rostros.

El experto en marionetas sonrió a modo de saludo a los tres menores.

—Los recuerdo a todos—. Dijo con amabilidad, para luego comenzar a analizar el equipo que Konoha les había enviado para ayudarlos. Tal y como esperaba, le habían mandado un equipo armado con ninjas expertos en persecución y ataque, justo lo que necesitaban—. Ahora, será mejor que vengan conmigo—. Continuó, para luego voltearse hacia una de las calles que se introducían en la ciudad—. Se quedarán en la mansión conmigo y mis hermanos ya que todos los hospedajes están llenos.

Los menores asintieron en el acto ante las palabras del mayor y luego hicieron como éste le había dicho. Directo hacia la mansión…

. . .

* * *

Pasada la media noche, Ino regresó a su alcoba con las energías renovadas y un creciente entusiasmo en su interior. Y no era para menos. Acababa de descubrir que, después de todo, ella no le era tan indiferente a Sabaku No Gaara. Él en realidad se preocupaba por ella más de lo que demostraba, y eso había quedado claro con la forma en la que la regañó por su pelea, tal y como lo hicieron Shikamaru y Chouji.

Obvio. Solo alguien que te quiere te dice la verdad directamente al rostro.

Y eso le daba al menos, una leve esperanza…

. . .

. . .

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola a todos, y… ¡Mil disculpas por la enoooorme tardanza! Estuve atorada con los estudios, trabajo, y luego me nublé por completo con el fic, (incluso tuve que reescribir este capítulo dos veces, porque lo que tenía de antes no me convencía del todo, espero que haya quedado bien) Tb me disculpo por no haber contestado a revs ni nada por el estilo. El tiempo realmente me quedó corto este año…**

**Bueno, las disculpas siguen incluso ahora que voy a hablar del capítulo. En serio, me disculpo por la falta de romance, definitivamente soy una negada total en el tema. Intento e intento, pero por más q intento no puedo imaginarmelos en poses más románticas en este fic, seguro es porque acá solo tienen 15 años y difícilmente voy a llegar a un lemon o algo así ya que sería ilegal, pero un beso por ahí puede aparecer luego. **

**Lo del encuentro de Gaara e Ino creo que quedó medianamente bien, digo, estaba por poner a la damisela en peligro tal y como lo he hecho en todo el fic, pero al final logré darle un corte distinto y le de a Ino la oportunidad de enmendarse y quedar bien parada como kunoichi, pero Gaara siempre va a ser Gaara y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Es decir, Gaara es más fuerte que Ino, pero ella sí puede ser más astuta que él.**

**Por cierto, este capítulo me ha quedado especialmente más largo que de costumbre. Espero les guste eso. **

**Pd. Estoy escribiendo bijou por no poner bijū porq no se si se lea bien en todos los exploradores. Si hubiera algun inconveniente por ahí, luego lo cambio o por ultimo escribo Shukaku de frente.**

_**Saludos, y gracias por leer.**_


	24. Los recien llegados de Konoha

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 24 – Los recién llegados de Konoha**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Los primeros rayos del sol asomaron tímidamente por una de las ventanas de la única oficina ubicada en el piso más alto de la torre mayor de Suna, deslumbrando por breves instantes a su único ocupante e interrumpiendo repentinamente sus pensamientos…

Y obligándolo a dejar de pensar en _ella_.

Desde hacía varias horas atrás, Gaara no había podido dejar de pensar en _Ino_ y en lo patético que resultó su encuentro con ella la noche anterior. _¿Qué rayos le pasó? ¿Por qué no pudo enfrentarla?_ _¿Y por qué no dijo nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez. En realidad, se sentía como un completo cobarde por haberse escondido inicialmente de ella, como un patán por haberla atacado por accidente, y como un idiota por no saber cómo comportarse frente a ella.

Y es que la noche anterior, no sólo no fue capaz de ser directo con Ino como lo había planeado; al final, terminó perdiendo la compostura y le habló con demasiada rudeza, soltando con fuerza todo lo que opinaba de su última pelea...

"—_Fuiste imprudente y tonta. Te expusiste en forma innecesaria en una pelea que solo era de exhibición y casi te lesionas de por vida por tu estúpido orgullo._

—_Y…_

—_Espero que nunca más vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esa y…"_

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pudo hablarle así?

En ese momento, dejó que la furia lo dominara y terminó regañando a Ino como si se tratase de una pequeña niña malcriada. Le habló con falta de tacto y por un momento pensó que había cavado su tumba al decirle todo aquello a la rubia. Pero eso no ocurrió. Extrañamente, Ino no reaccionó como hubiera esperado. La rubia no se exaltó, no gritó, y no lo abofeteó ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo contrario. Sonrió como si estuviese complacida, y hasta le dio las gracias por lo que acababa de decir…

"—_Gracias."_

¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué? ¿A qué se habrá querido referir? ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?

De algún modo, sentía como si se hubiese perdido de un detalle muy importante en medio de la conversación, uno del que Ino era muy consciente…

De pronto, los molestos rayos del sol volvieron a entrar por la ventana y le dieron de lleno al pelirrojo en el rostro y los ojos, obligándolo a levantarse de su silla para cerrar las cortinas. Cuando llegó, sus ojos se desviaron casualmente hacia la ventana, y se quedó observando por largos instantes la vista panorámica que tenía de la ciudad. Suna al amanecer se veía increíblemente hermosa con todas esas tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas cayendo del cielo y bañando todo el lugar. Un espectáculo simplemente… Maravilloso.

_¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo había notado?_

—Ayer en la noche llegó el equipo que nos mandó Tsunade-sama.

Gaara despertó de su trance apenas escuchó a Kankuro hablándole al oído. A decir verdad, había detectado a su hermano desde que llegó a la entrada de la Torre Mayor varios minutos atrás, pero la visión de que tuvo poco antes de que entrara en la oficina y sus pensamientos enfocados en Ino lo desconectaron por completo de la realidad.

—¿Los conozco?

—Eso creo—contestó el mayor— El líder del grupo es Hyuuga Neji, y viene con su compañera Tenten, seguro que los recuerdas de la última misión. Los otros dos son Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba.

—Dos usuarios del Byakugan, eso es bueno.

—Y según dicen, el chico es experto en rastreo y seguimiento.

—Inuzuka… ese apellido me suena. Creo que lo recuerdo de…

—De su pelea en las preliminares con Naruto.

Kankuro miró a su hermano con una sonrisa medio burlona e hizo una seña como si algo oliera mal. Aquello bastó para que Gaara recordara el hecho. Sí, en definitiva nunca iba a olvidar la pelea entre Naruto y Kiba, sobre todo por… lo curioso del resultado.

—Konoha ha mandado un buen equipo.

—Sí, y aunque todos son chunnin, son precisamente lo que necesitamos.

—Y dime, ¿Piensas decirle todo lo que sabemos de nuestro enemigo?

—Precisamente para eso venía a hablar contigo.

El futuro kazekage resopló con fastidio.

—Te recuerdo que estoy fuera del caso.

—No para mí.

Gaara se quedó mirando a su hermano sin saber qué decir. En cierto modo le alababa que su hermano lo tuviese presente incluso para decisiones que solo debían ser de competencia suya, pero eso también le preocupada. Kankuro podía meterse en serios problemas si seguía actuando así.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente.

—Entonces…— el mayor sonrió y luego habló, casi leyéndole la mente a su hermano—los trataré como deba. Sé lo que haré con ellos…

—Entendido—Gaara asintió y luego miró a su hermano—. Bueno, supongo que ahora debo ir a recibirlos o algo así.

El pelirrojo estaba caminando en dirección hacia la puerta, cuando su hermano lo detuvo.

—No necesitas apurarte, igual los verás luego. Se están hospedando en la mansión.

—Ah, entonces…— Gaara se tardó en tomar nota de lo que dijo su hermano— ¿En la mansión?

—Sí, eso dije, en la mansión. Como sabrás los hospedajes están todos llenos por los visitantes de las delegaciones y no podemos dejarlos en la calle, y…— el mayor tardó en notar el asombro en su hermano— ¿Te ocurre algo, Gaara?

El mencionado observó a su hermano e hizo esfuerzo por recuperar su habitual serenindad.

—No, nada—dijo, sin poder dejar de imprimir una pizca de preocupación en su tono de voz.

Un extraño presentimiento acababa de apoderarse de él.

¿Si hasta entonces ya tenían bastante problemas con los invitados que tenían, como iba a ser con tener a cuatro más?

—Bueno, creo que ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir—Kankuro interrumpió repentinamente los pensamientos de su hermano— Tengo que irme a preparar los documentos para la reunión.

—¿Reunión? —preguntó intrigado el menor.

—Sí, tengo reunión con el consejo y los de Konoha en un rato.

Luego de decir eso, Kankuro se despidió y salió de la oficina de su hermano, dejando a Gaara aún más preocupado de lo que estaba antes…

. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro la mansión del Kazekague…

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Chouji! ¡Ino! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlos!

Los gritos de Inuzuka Kiba retumbaron con fuerza en el pasadizo de huéspedes de la residencia más lujosa en toda la aldea oculta en la Arena. En el acto, los tres mencionados saltaron ante el grito y voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Lo que encontraron, en definitiva los dejó sorprendidos.

—¿Kiba? ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí? —. La pregunta de Shikamaru se oyó casi como un reclamo.

—Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, amigo—. Contestó con ironía el Inuzuka

—No, es en serio. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La puerta de al lado de la de Kiba se abrió repentinamente, y una voz suave e inconfundible les dio la respuesta que tanto buscaban.

—Venimos de misión.

—¿Hinata-chan? —Ino sonrió al reconocer a su amiga saliendo de la habitación de al lado, aún en pijamas. Al parecer, acababa de levantarse—. ¡Qué bueno que estés por acá!

—Oye, ¿Y por qué a mí no me reciben igual? —se quejó el Inuzuka.

—Porque eres muy escandaloso, amigo—Tenten acababa de salir de la habitación de al lado y rápidamente se acercó al grupo—y porque acabas de despertar a media mansión con tus gritos.

—Pues ellos ya estaban despiertos.

En el acto, la kunoichi experta en armas les echó una mirada a Shikamaru y compañía. En efecto, los tres ya estaban vestidos y por lo visto, iban a entrenar. _Un momento, entrenar a las 6 de la mañana, y con este calor infernal…_

—¡Hay no! ¡No me digan que Maito Gai vino con ustedes!

Ino rió ante la confusión. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, una voz masculina se le adelantó.

—Gai-sensei está en las montañas con Lee, Tenten.

De pronto, todos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Hyuuga Neji hablando desde la última habitación del pasillo.

—¿Neji? ¿Tú también? —Preguntó con preocupación el castaño— ¿Y qué misión es esa?

—Una de la que no estamos autorizados a hablar—. El genio miró a su prima con reproche. Esta agachó la cabeza en señal de culpa.

Ino intentó disipar las malas energías que acababan de acumularse en el ambiente.

—Bueno, con Kiba con ustedes igual nos íbamos a enterar que estaban aquí, y dudo mucho que hayan venido de vacaciones.

El Hyuuga tuvo que darle crédito a la Yamanaka.

—Los detalles de la misión son algo que no podemos informar…— Neji miró a Shikamaru antes de continuar—sin embargo, me gustaría hablar luego contigo Shikamaru, a solas.

El castaño se sorprendió al inicio por el extraño pedido del Hyuuga, pero luego asintió a modo de respuesta. A su lado, Ino hizo puchero y le dio la espalda a ambos varones, evidenciando su molestia. Ese _"a solas"_ no le gustó para nada.

—Cuando quieras, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Tenemos entrenamiento. ¿Te parece en la noche?

Neji asintió satisfecho. Tal y como había esperado, el castaño eligió una hora en la que la oscuridad de la noche les permitiría hablar con privacidad.

—De acuerdo. Ahora nosotros debemos irnos a la reunión que tenemos con el consejo de Suna—dijo con frialdad— Yo sabré donde encontrarte.

—Perfecto—asintió el Nara—. Nos vemos luego.

Apenas Shikamaru terminó de hablar, él y el resto de su equipo se despidieron y se retiraron del lugar.

Poco después, Hinata, Tenten y Kiba regresaron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse. Cuando los cuaro estuvieron listos, salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron hacia la torre mayor, para su reunión con el consejo de Suna.

. . .

ñ o ñ

. . .

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más, el equipo 10 llegó al antiguo campo de entrenamiento de Suna para su habitual entrenamiento-tortura de todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, apenas su capitán de turno vio a Ino en medio del grupo, gruñó y les dio las espaldas a todos antes de hablar.

—¿Y puedo saber qué hace ella aquí? Así no va a poder entrenar.

La reacción del mayor cogió por sorpresa a los menores, pero Shikamaru se tardó menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sí, seguro Rikuto aún no se había olvidado del hecho de que Ino le había desobedecido a una orden directa y usó la técnica que él estrictamente le había prohibido usar. Y estaba molesto por ello.

—Ella solo nos va a ver entrenar. Le servirá para no perder la costumbre.

El jounnin miró hacia el cielo y soltó mentalmente cientos de maldiciones, molesto. En verdad Ino pudo haber metido en serios problemas a él y a todo su equipo si quedaba lesionada de por vida por la estupidez que hizo en su última batalla. Pero lo que más le consternaba, era que su amigo no hacía más que defenderla. Y eso era malo para él. Y… bueno para el equipo. A decir verdad, hacía mucho que no veía un equipo que fuese capaz de defenderse los unos a los otros de esa manera, incluso arriesgando sus propios pellejos en ello.

—Que se quede sentada a un lado y que no nos interrumpa.

Ino asintió con la mirada agachada e hizo como le ordenaron, sin quejarse. En el fondo, sabía que Rikuto tenía razón por estar molesto con ella, y no podía culparlo. Lo único que podía hacer, era mirar el entrenamiento de sus amigos y rogar a que su lesión estuviese olvidada en una semana.

Estando sentada, la rubia apoyó los codos sobre las piernas y luego el rostro sobre los puños, y se puso a analizar las técnicas de combate de sus compañeros, tal y como le había prometido a Shikamaru. Los observó concentrada durante los primeros diez, quince, veinte… y muchos minutos más. Analizó sus movimientos y su coordinación. Estudió sus puntos débiles, y lo anotó todo para poder informales luego a sus compañeros. Incluso se imaginó peleando con ellos y anticipó donde debería ingresar ella para marcar la diferencia en el resultado final.

Sin embargo, luego de una hora o un poco más, su concentración poco a poco comenzó a debilitarse, y otros pensamientos invadieron su mente…

_Gaara…_

Días atrás, Ino se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Gaara, pero aquello solo le había traído dolor a su vida. Según ella, no solo estaba enamorada de un hombre que jamás le correspondería, estaba enamorada de uno que al que ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella. Pero ahora todo había cambiado. El extraño encuentro que tuvo con Gaara la noche anterior le hizo ver que… sus suposiciones habían estado bastante equivocadas.

Cuando ella se lesionó, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y en su rostro pudo ver su preocupación por ella. Pero eso no era todo, Las palabras y el tono de voz que usó después para contestar la pregunta que ella le hizo, le hicieron saber que Gaara no solo se había tomado su tiempo para analizar su última pelea por el campeonato, sino que también estaba molesto por su imprudencia. Y preocupado. Y eso le dio esperanzas.

Solo un amigo se preocupa por los demás. Un amigo, o algo más…

La pregunta era, ¿Cómo la veía Gaara a ella?

Por el momento, solo podía estar segura de que, muy a su forma, Gaara sí la veía como algo más que solo una invitada en su casa. Ella era importante para él. La pregunta era, ¿Qué tan importante era? ¿Acaso era posible que Gaara pudiera sentir algo más por ella? Pues bien, era hora de averiguarlo…

Ino estaba aún sumida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de pronto un fuerte grito masculino la obligó a regresar a la realidad. Cuando lo hizo, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y enfocó su mirada hacia el frente, solo para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo apenas de pie en medio del campo de entrenamiento, todos golpeados y magullados, sudando a mares, y sufriendo las consecuencias del inhumano entrenamiento al que tenía sometidos su actual capitán de turno desde hacía cuatro horas atrás. Eso le hizo sentir algo de pena por ellos… Pero solo un poco.

Volvió a enfocar su mente en el entrenamiento de sus compañeros, y se dedicó a observarlos por lo que continuó del entrenamiento, hasta que el sol estuvo completamente sobre ellos.

Ya era medio día.

—¿Desean que les traiga algo? —se ofreció de repente, notando lo sedientos que lucían todos.

Rikuto detuvo por unos instantes el entrenamiento y luego fulminó con la mirada a Ino. Pero justo cuando estaba por exigirle que no interrumpiera, tuvo que contener su carácter al recordarse que ella estaba lesionada, y lo último que quería, era regañarle a una mujer herida. Al menos, no nuevamente.

—El entrenamiento ha terminado. Mañana los espero a la misma hora—dijo en un grito severo, para luego desaparecer repentinamente.

Una vez libres de la tortura, los dos menores se sentaron junto a Ino y comenzaron a masajear sus cuerpos adoloridos.

—En serio, creo que voy a lesionarme a propósito para poder descansar junto a Ino.

Shikamaru miró a Chouji con ojos de asesino serial.

—Si haces eso, te mato.

Ino no pudo evitar reírse de sus compañeros.

—Chicos, siento mucho que las cosas tengan que ser así y… no, en verdad no lo siento. Es divertido verlos sufrir tanto.

—Maldita.

Las risas duraron varios minutos entre los menores, mientras se dedicaron a burlarse los unos de los otros y pasaban un rato agradable. Sin embargo, las risas poco a poco fueron apagándose en el ambiente, para luego ser reemplazadas por miradas llenas de seriedad total.

—¿Oigan, para qué creen que hayan venido los chicos?

Chouji soltó de golpe la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo en ese momento. Ino fue la primera en contestar.

—Primero pensé que tendría que ver con los ataques a la entrada de Suna, pero cuando Neji dijo que quería hablar contigo, entré en duda.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó Shikamaru. Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No sé. Si su misión está relacionada con Suna, Neji no tendría por qué querer hablar contigo.

El castaño meditó por unos instantes las palabras de su amiga. Ino poseía una increíble capacidad para estudiar a las personas con tan solo observarlas una vez, sin embargo, esta vez sus conclusiones estaban un tanto equivocadas.

—Yo sí creo que han venido a ver el tema de los ataques—afirmó convencido el castaño—En realidad, el equipo que mandó Tsunade está diseñado precisamente para labores de seguimiento y persecución. Ellos son perfectos para atrapar al enemigo.

—¿Y entonces por qué Neji querría hablar contigo? —Preguntó el Akimichi.

—Supongo que tiene sus dudas y quiere hablar conmigo. Seguro cree que puedo darle información.

—¿Y lo harás?

Shikamaru suspiró y miró a sus amigos por unos instantes antes de dar una respuesta.

—Depende de qué me diga Neji. Si él está dispuesto a compartir información conmigo, yo compartiré información con él.

Los compañeros de equipo del castaño sonrieron satisfechos. Sí, Shikamaru en definitiva no iba a decir nada, sin estar seguro de que recibiría algo a cambio.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué plan tienes en mente, Shikamaru?

El castaño miró a Ino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hoy nos vamos a reunir en la noche, luego de mi encuentro con Neji.

—¿Saldremos a investigar? —preguntó Chouji.

—Hasta ahora, sí—contesto Shikamaru—todo depende de mi conversación esta noche con Neji.

De pronto, Ino no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda. Había esperado poder encontrarse otra vez con Gaara esa noche y hablar con él. Rebuscar en el interior del pelirrojo y hacer lo posible por descubrir lo que escondía en su interior. Pero al parecer, sus planes iban a tener que esperar…

. . .

* * *

Para el atardecer, Gaara se encontraba aún trabajando en su oficina, preocupado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tanto en Suna, como en su vida privada.

Y es que, si bien es cierto gran parte de sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en Ino, era consciente de que tenía otros serios problemas que resolver. Primero, estaba el hecho de saber que Suna llevaba sufriendo ataques desde hacía bastante tiempo, y que aún no conocían el verdadero enemigo, ni los motivos de dichos ataques. Luego, estaba el trabajo de continuar en el caso sin ser descubierto por el consejo, sobre todo luego de su última amenaza. Y por último, estaba el hecho de cómo iba a afectar a sus planes, la llegada del nuevo equipo de Konoha.

De pronto, un instinto le obligó a asomar hacia la ventana, y le pareció reconocer a los shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja saliendo del edificio. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupado.

Por algún extraño motivo, sentía que algo no andaba bien. Era como si la pieza clave para descifrar todo sobre los ataques que venían sufriendo últimamente en Suna estuviese precisamente frente a sus ojos, y él no fuese capacidad de verlo. Como si… se le estuviese escapando un detalle muy importante…

Tal y como le había ocurrido el día anterior con Ino.

Si, últimamente se le estaban escapando muchos detalles importantes…

—¿Desea que le traiga un té, sensei?

El pelirrojo despertó de sus pensamientos en cuanto oyó a su alumna hablándole a escasos metros de él. Matsuri había estado trabajando en la oficina junto a él toda la mañana, pero el recién la notaba. La kunoichi tenía la extraña capacidad de estar cerca a él casi sin hacer ruido, pasando desapercibida ante sus ojos. Como si no estuviera ahí.

De pronto, el pelirrojo se quedó mirando hacia el vacío y se imaginó por unos instantes cómo sería un día en esa oficina con Ino como acompañante. Seguramente, con ella en esa oficina, todo estaría de cabeza. Trabajar con Ino debía ser todo un reto. Y un golpe letal a su hígado…

Pero también sería divertido.

Estaba por aceptar el ofrecimiento de la castaña, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia acercándose a su oficina. La reconoció en el acto.

—No, gracias Matsuri—dijo con suavidad—Creo que por hoy terminamos.

La castaña volteó intrigada a la pila de papeles que tenía al lado y luego miró a su maestro en señal de duda. En definitiva, aún quedaba mucho trabajo por resolver. Sin embargo, la seriedad en su mirada le hizo comprender lo que realmente quiso decir. Y ella jamás iba a enfrentarse a los deseos de su sensei.

No como lo hacía Ino.

—Con su permiso—. Dijo inclinándose a modo de respeto, para luego salir de la habitación.

Kankuro entró pocos segundos más tarde a la oficina, con una expresión bastante extraña.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Gaara, preocupado.

El castaño miró a su hermano y luego hacia los lados con desconfianza antes de hablar.

—¿Estamos a solas?

Gaara reaccionó intrigado ante la pregunta de su hermano (una que nunca antes le había hecho) y luego hizo un sondeo rápido de los alrededores. En efecto, no había nadie.

—Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, es solo que… últimamente siento que hasta las paredes escuchan. Creo que estamos siendo espiados.

—Yo no, pero tú sí. Al menos casi siempre.

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué me espían a mí? ¿Y quiénes son?

—El consejo—dijo seguro el pelirrojo—. Te siguen porque saben que no pueden espiarme a mí. Pero hasta ahora he logrado desviar a todos sus espías cuando ha sido necesario, cuando estás viendo cosas importantes o cuando vienes a hablar conmigo. A decir verdad, pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Eh… —Kankuro sintió aquello como una puñalada en el pecho, o más bien, en su orgullo—no lo sabía, pero… gracias—dijo, con cierto tono de incomodidad en su tono de voz. Gaara ignoró el detalle.

—Bueno, ¿Y a qué venías?

El mayor de los Sabaku No sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar.

—Ah sí, venía a contarte lo que pasó en la reunión con los chicos de Konoha.

—Te escucho.

Kankuro tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su hermano, y comenzó a narrar todo lo ocurrido durante esa tarde en la sala de reuniones del consejo de su aldea…

. . .

Luego de un monologo de al menos veinte minutos, Gaara estuvo completamente informado de la situación. El equipo de Konoha al parecer había sido tratado peor que él mismo, y eso sí que era malo.

—Veo que tampoco confían en ellos.

Kankuro asintió.

—Sí, aunque eso realmente no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué llamar a un equipo de otra aldea y pedir su ayuda si no le vas a dar toda la información que tienes? ¡Así no van a conseguir nada!

—No lo sé, pero ellos van a pensar que fue idea tuya.

El castaño maldijo por lo bajo. Sí, el informe ese que les había redactado tenía más huecos que un queso gruyere, y los del consejo se encargaron de que supieran que era él quien lo había escrito, como echándole la culpa de todo.

—Yo solo hice de secretaria—dijo en su defensa— Escribí exactamente lo que esas momias me dijeron que escribiera.

—Pero ellos no lo saben.

—Voy a tener que aclarar ese punto con ellos luego. Si no, pensarán que no los quiero en Suna o algo así.

—Podrías hacerlo ahora. Creo que estaban saliendo del edificio hace unos instantes.

—Mejor lo hago luego. Seguro que están yendo a encontrarse con Shikamaru y el resto de su equipo, creo que son amigos y…

_El resto de su equipo… Ino… _

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando hacia el vacío por unos instantes ante el recuerdo de Ino, sintiéndose incómodo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar pensando en _ella_?

—Por cierto, ¿Y cómo va tu asunto con la rubia bonita?

Gaara respiró profundo antes de hablar con serenidad.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Kankuro negó con desgano, evidentemente decepcionado. ¿Por qué su hermano no podía abrirse tranquilamente con él?

—Está bien, digamos que no hay nada—dijo entristecido. Estaba por darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina, cuando de pronto un pensamiento le hizo cambiar de estado de ánimo—¡Verdad! ¡Me estaba olvidando!

—¿De qué te estabas olvidando?—preguntó el menor.

—Hoy voy a patrullar en la noche, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Gaara se detuvo por unos instantes antes de contestar. Salir con su hermano a patrullar iba a interrumpir sus planes de ir a ver a Ino al invernadero, pero esa oferta era algo a lo que no se podía negar. No cuando el bien de su aldea y de su gente dependía de ello.

—Como quieras.

. . .

* * *

ñ o ñ

* * *

. . .

Durante el resto de la tarde, Shikamaru estuvo descansando sobre uno de los tejados de una casa que encontró abandonada en medio de la ciudad, observando el cielo de Suna y disfrutando del espectáculo que era ver el día convertirse en noche, mientras aprovechaba su soledad y el silencio para sumirse en sus pensamientos…

¿Por qué habrán enviado al equipo de Neji a Suna? era la primera pregunta que debía resolver. A decir verdad, era muy extraño que Konoha hubiera enviado shinobis, sobre todo cuando ya habían bastantes ninjas de su aldea en la ciudad. Y que Suna los hubiera pedido… era aún más extraño.

¿Por qué no les habían dicho nada a ellos? era la siguiente pregunta. En un principio, pensó que podría ser un olvido, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir sosteniendo dicha teoría. Luego pensó en hacerle la pregunta a Rikuto, considerando que siendo él era uno de los líderes de la delegación de Konoha debía saber algo, pero luego de ver la cara de pocos amigos con la que los recibió cuando llegaron al entrenamiento, prefirió evitar el tema.

Y hasta ahora no les habían notificado nada al respecto…

¿Acaso querían que no se enteraran? ¿O simplemente no querían involucrarlos?

¿O simplemente… no confiaban en ellos?

¿O tal vez…

—Así que aquí estabas, vago.

El castaño maldijo al verse sorprendido por su novia.

—Yo también te extrañé, cariño—contestó, casi recordando su conversación de la mañana con el Inuzuka.

Temari ignoró las palabras de su novio y se sentó a su lado para darle un beso en los labios. Éste sonrió ante el gesto y luego miró a la chica con una sonrisa mientras ella se recostaba a su lado y apoyaba el rostro en su hombro.

—¿Sabes? Aún no entiendo por qué te gusta tanto ver el cielo.

Shikamaru sonrió y estaba por darle una respuesta elaborada a la kunoichi, cuando de pronto pudo ver a lo lejos una sombra espiándolos. No tardó mucho en saber de quién se trataba.

_Diablos, Hyuuga. Solo espero que hagas que esto valga la pena…_

—Es cuestión de gustos. A ti te gusta ir de compras, a mí me gusta ver el cielo.

De pronto, el castaño pudo sentir como ese ligero peso sobre su hombro desaparecía como por arte de magia.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo de rubia, amigo—.dijo Temari, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Shikamaru solo negó con desgano.

—Ino, o tú. Ustedes las mujeres son todas iguales.

_Listo. Estoy jodido._

—¿Qué somos iguales? —Esta vez, la de cuatro coletas se paró y fulminó con la mirada a su novio, con las manos en las caderas y una expresión de ira total—¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy igual a la hueca de tu amiga!

Shikamaru levantó la parte superior del cuerpo hasta quedar sentado. Luego, soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Yo… no fue lo que quise decir. Digo, tú sabes, a veces generalizo las cosas y…

—¡¿Generalizar! ¡Acaso me estás metiendo en el mismo costal con tu amiguita!

—¡Hey! ¡Más cuidado cuando hablas de Ino!

Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—Púdrete.

Dicho eso, la Sabaku No hizo un par de sellos con las manos, y en el acto desapareció del lugar.

Suspirando hondo, el castaño se levantó por completo y colocó las manos en los bolsillos. Luego, miró a los alrededores y dijo con suavidad.

—Ya puedes venir.

De entre las sombras, una figura apareció repentinamente al lado del shinobi,

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pelear con tu novia.

Shikamaru sintió que se le helaba la sangre ante la cercanía de la voz. ¿En qué momento se le había acercado tanto Neji?

—No hay problema, lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

—Las mujeres son raras. Creo que a Temari no le agrada Ino.

El Nara sonrió divertido.

—Y eso que no has oído como habla Ino de ella—dijo con soltura. Pero luego adoptó una pose seria para continuar—. Ahora sí, creo que es hora de hablar…

. . .

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**No he podido agregar mucho romance como quisieran, pero creo que ahora la historia está avanzando más. Al menos, por ahora Ino va a intentar lucharla por saber qué siente Gaara por ella, y como supondrán, si descubre que a él le gusta ella, luchará por conquistarlo. Pronto llegaré al tan ansiado GaaIno, lo prometo.**

**En cuanto a las actualizaciones, aún no se cuando pueda regresar a este fic, solo espero hacerlo pronto.**

_**Saludos, y gracias a todos por leer.**_


	25. En peligro

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo ****25 – En peligro**

**. . ****.**

**.**** . .**

Llegada la noche, Kankuro salió de la mansión en forma sigilosa y se dirigió a la torre más alta de la ciudad. En ella, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso y luego caminó por el largo pasillo que se extendía frente a él hasta llegar al final, a la puerta de la oficina donde trabajaba su hermano. Esa tarde, había acordado con Gaara ir juntos a vigilar la entrada y las murallas que protegían Suna, y luego iban a investigar los alrededores por medio del antiguo laberinto subterráneo que su padre había construido años atrás, esperando encontrar alguna pista que pudiera habérseles escapado la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

Sin embargo, ése no era el único motivo por el cual el castaño iba a buscar a su hermano. Últimamente, Gaara se había estado comportando de forma poco usual en él. Lo había encontrado por lo menos un par de veces distraído, e incluso le había notado un par de fallas que en cualquier otra persona hubiera sido normal, pero que en su hermano eran algo de preocuparse. Y si a eso le agregaba esos peligrosos cambios de estado de ánimo que había estado experimentando ultimamente…

Si, algo malo le estaba pasando a su hermano. Y él estaba convencido de conocer el origen de todos los males…

Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando una voz le cogió por sorpresa.

—Te tardaste mucho.

El castaño dio un respingo del susto y se dio la vuelta en el acto, listo para retar a quien fuera. Terminó encontrándose con esos mismos cabellos rojizos y esos ojos aguamarina que tantos años llevaba viendo a diario. En efecto, ese había Gaara, y acababa de aparecer de la nada justo detrás de él, con esa habilidad innata que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Son muchas escaleras, ¿Sabes? —dijo intentando defenderse. No logró mucho.

—Lo sé. Yo tengo que subirlas a diario.

Diablos, Gaara era bueno. Muy bueno. Un genio en su generación. Y uno de los sujetos más herméticos que jamás hubiera conocido en su vida. _Y un negado en lo que respecta a relaciones interpersonales…_

—¿Nos vamos? —la pregunta del menor hizo reaccionar a Kankuro.

—Sí. Vámonos—contestó éste, para luego comenzar a caminar…

. . .

. .

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad…

—O sea que tampoco confían en ellos.

Shikamaru resopló hondo y asintió ante lo que su compañera acababa de decir. En ese momento, los integrantes del equipo 10 de la aldea de la Hoja se encontraban reunidos en una de las canchas de entrenamiento de la antigua academia ninja de Suna; discutiendo los por menores de la reunión que el castaño acababa de tener con el líder del equipo recién llegado de Konoha, y analizando al detalle la nueva información que habían obtenido de él.

Según Neji, las noticias sobre los ataques a Suna habían llegado a oídos de todos en Konoha poco después de que partiera la delegación que iba a presenciar el ascenso del nuevo Kazekage. Al principio, se pensó que solo se trataba de falsos rumores inventados por algún enemigo que buscaba desprestigiar a la ciudad oculta en la Arena, pero con el pasar del tiempo dichos rumores llegaron a crecer a tal punto y ser tan alarmantes, que terminaron alarmando a todos en la ciudad, sobre todo, a aquellos que tenían parientes actualmente en la ciudad de la arena.

Por eso, y ya bastante alarmada y preocupada por lo que podía estar ocurriendo en Suna, lady Tsunade envió una misiva al consejo solicitando que le informaran sobre su situación en actual y el estado de sus shinobis, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Envió una segunda misiva días después, con el mismo resultado. Estaba por enviar un grupo oficial y tomar personalmente cartas en el asunto, cuando llegó una carta desde Suna en la que le informaban que el tema estaba ya casi resuelto, pero necesitaban un equipo de apoyo para terminar de zanjar el tema.

Aquello despertó rápidamente las sospechas de la sannin. La carta de Suna había llegado justo en el momento que pensaba intervenir en el tema, y parecía tener todas las intenciones de calmarla. Sin embargo, el hecho de que solicitaran un equipo de apoyo contradecía por completo lo que habían dicho antes, sobre que el problema ya estaba resuelto. Lamentablemente, tuvo que acceder al pedido de Suna por el hecho de ser "aliados", y preparó el equipo solicitado para luego enviarlo de misión, no sin antes hacerle las advertencias del caso. Si, a la Hokage no le había gustado para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Y al parecer, estaba en lo correcto.

Desde su llegada a Suna, tanto Neji como el resto de sus compañeros supieron que algo andaba mal. La noche anterior, fue tan evidente que nadie esperaba su llegada, que casi estaban seguros que si no hubiese sido por Kankuro, hubiesen terminado acampando a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero eso no fue todo. Que los hospedaran en la mansión del Kazekage tampoco les había parecido nada bueno. Y en la reunión de esa mañana con el consejo de Suna, no solo fueron tratados como intrusos, prácticamente les dijeron que estaban fuera del caso. Y si a eso le aumentaban el hecho de que les habían asignado guardias de vigilancia…

—Solo los convocaron para cubrir las apariencias, ¿Verdad?

Las palabras de Chouji prácticamente lo dijeron todo. En efecto, Suna solo había solicitado ayuda para limar asperezas y guardar las apariencias.

—Pues Neji debe estar bastante molesto con todo esto—comentó en tono de burla Ino—dudo mucho que al genio le guste que lo traten como a un idiota.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar reír con su amiga.

—Tienes razón. Neji estaba realmente molesto cuando hablé con él—comentó entre risas.

—¿Y al final de cuentas, para qué quería hablar contigo?

El castaño se obligó a recobrar la seriedad luego de la pregunta de su compañero. Si, ese no era momento para reír.

— Quería que le contara si sabíamos algo del tema. Neji ya venía asumiendo que debíamos saber algo.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?— preguntó la rubia.

—Le conté todo lo que hemos visto de los ataques, incluyendo fechas y cifras, pero no le conté nada de lo que hemos descubierto—dijo serio.

—Eso es bueno. No vaya a ser que les pase algo por culpa nuestra.

— Si, después vamos a ser responsables de ellos y...

—Chicos, me temo que hay algo que aún no han notado en todo esto—las palabras del castaño lograron despertar la curiosidad de sus compañeros—¿Acaso no se han preguntado, cómo creen que los ancianos del consejo supieron que la Hokage iba a enviar a un emisario a Suna?

Tanto Ino como Chouji se miraron por unos instantes, con una enorme duda en sus rostros. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después ambos reaccionaron casi al mismo tiempo, y dieron un respingo del asombro. No les costó mucho deducir la respuesta a aquella pregunta: solo podía tratarse de un _espía_.

Como era sabido, era costumbre de la gran mayoría de aldeas ninja infiltrar espías en las más altas esferas de las aldeas civiles que los rodeaban, con el fin de poder mantenerlos vigilados e incluso, poder prevenir cualquier peligro que se presentase para ellos mismos. Pero en el caso de las aldeas ninja… las probabilidades de lograr infiltrar un espía en una aldea ninja eran casi nulas. ¿Cómo habría logrado Suna semejante hazaña? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué ahora se atrevían a exponer ese secreto de una manera tan torpe?

—Apuesto a que la Hokage ya está en busca del espía. Debe querer arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos.

Shikamaru asintió ante el comentario de su amiga y sonrió por unos instantes, pero de pronto un pensamiento le hizo dar un respingo y quedarse estático. Ahora que lo analizaba detenidamente, que hubiesen descubierto que Suna tenía un espía en Konoha podía ser parte del plan. Tal vez, el verdadero objetivo de los ancianos del consejo de Suna había sido desde un comienzo, mantener a la Hokage ocupada por un buen tiempo.

Y si eso era así…

—… y ahora que vamos a hacer, Shikamaru? — preguntó de pronto Ino. No obtuvo respuesta— .¿Shikamaru? ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando o qué?

—Shikamaru, ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Chouji, preocupado.

El castaño se tardó en reaccionar.

—Me distraje por un segundo. ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo?

—Estaba preguntándote "¿qué íbamos a hacer ahora?" —Contestó la rubia— porque dudo mucho que Neji y los demás chicos estén dispuesto a quedarse sin hacer nada.

El castaño miró a su compañera y asintió. En efecto, él sabía perfectamente que Hyuuga Neji no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados luego de todo lo que había pasado; es más, estaba convencido de que él ya tenía un plan en mente, uno que de seguro estaba comenzando a ejecutar en ese mismo momento.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto un extraño movimiento en el ambiente llamó su atención. Sí, eran _ellos_.

. . .

. . .

En lo alto del cielo, cuatro figuras humanas y una canina pasaron a una impresionante velocidad sobre los altos tejados que se alzaban en medio de la ciudad oculta en la arena, saltando con gran destreza y sutileza mientras se dirigían hacia las enormes murallas que la resguardaban.

Estaban a pocos metros de la entrada de la ciudad, cuando de pronto la figura que lideraba el grupo se detuvo en sobre el tejado de una casa abandonada y les indicó al resto de su equipo que lo siguiera. Segundos después, dos figuras femeninas aparecieron al lado de la primera, con la respiracion agitada y evidentemente cansadas por haberse esforzado en seguirle el paso al líder del equipo. Otros segundos más tarde, llegó la última figura junto a su mascota al punto de encuentro, sudando a mares y maldiciendo a voces por culpa del clima que los rodeaba, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder volver cuanto antes a su amada ciudad natal.

—Esta ciudad es un infierno—comentó con fastidio el Inuzuka, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente—no sé cómo pueden haber aguantado Ino y los otros tanto tiempo en una ciudad tan seca y calurosa como ésta.

—Estarías menos cansado si no te la hubieses pasado toda la tarde saltando de un lado a otro con tu tonto perro por toda la ciudad—reganó Tenten.

—¡Hey, mucho cuidado con como llamas a Akamaru! — Reclamó el Inuzuka— El solo quería conocer la ciudad. A demás, siempre se pone entusiasta cuando va a un nuevo sitio, ¿No es cierto, Hinata?

—Eh… sí. Akamaru es siempre bastante… entusiasta—. La menor del grupo hizo un esfuerzo por ayudar a su compañero en la discusión. No logró mucho.

—Pues entonces bastaba con que lo soltaras y lo dejaras correr solo—continuó retando la castaña. El chico perro no se quedó atrás.

—¿Y qué tal si se pierde? —abrazó a su mascota y comenzó a acariciarlo.

—¿Qué los perros no tienen un sentido de la orientación super-hiper-desarrollado o algo así?

—Sí, pero…

—Chicos…—La voz fría del líder del equipo hizo que ambos se callaran en el acto—dejen su discusión para más tarde. Por ahora, tenemos otro asunto que tratar.

Tanto Tenten como Kiba se miraron con recelo por unos instantes, para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar en sentido contrario.

Con la situación ya más calmada, Neji le hizo una señal a Hinata y luego miró hacia la frontera de la ciudad. Ésta asintió en el acto y, luego de suspirar hondo, caminó hacia el borde del edificio y activó su Kekke Genkai. El Hyuuga hizo lo mismo poco después.

—Todo se ve calmado—comentó Hinata. Su primo la miró de reojo antes de tomar la palabra.

—Demasiado para mi gusto—agregó Neji.

—Tal vez… sea mejor que nos acerquemos para ver mejor. Ya sabes, separarnos y recorrer toda la muralla…

Apenas Hinata dijo lo último, Neji maldijo mentalmente. En efecto, necesitaban acercarse a la muralla para mejorar su campo visual y revisar el perímetro, y separarse era la mejor forma de cubrir más terreno en el menor tiempo posible. Pero aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Para dividirse, era obvio que él y Hinata debían ir por caminos opuestos, y eso implicaba que debían repartirse a Tenten y Kiba para que los acompañaran. Ahora, siguiendo la lógica, era mejor que Hinata fuera con Kiba y él con Tenten, ya que eran compañeros de equipo y trabajarían mejor a que si fueran en diferentes grupos…

Pero eso era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Enviar a la heredera del clan Hyuuga con el escandaloso e irresponsable de Inuzuka Kiba iba contra todos sus principios y los de su clan. Por donde lo viera, el chico ese en definitiva era una mala influencia para su prima; un completo dolor de cabeza, y la última persona que él quería ver cerca de ella. Pero enviar a Hinata con Tenten… tampoco era una buena alternativa. Su compañera de equipo era hábil y él no dudaba de ello, pero Kiba era más fuerte y ella confiaba más en él, y de seguro él estaba mucho más dispuesto a proteger a su prima que su compañera de equipo.

En efecto, no le quedaba otra opción.

La lógica debía prevalecer.

—Kiba, ve con Hinata-sama y cubran ambos el lado este. Yo iré con Tenten hacia el lado oeste.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el genio entrecerró los ojos a modo de amenaza para el Inuzuka, y luego desapareció repentinamente, dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos.

La experta en armas se tardó en reaccionar.

—¡Maldición, Neji! ¡Espérame! —gritó, antes de desaparecer tras su compañero de equipo y actual líder, dejando a los otros dos a solas.

Sobre el edificio, Kiba y Hinata se quedaron mirando al vacío por largos instantes antes de lograr reaccionar. El primero en hablar, fue el Inuzuka.

—Es un alivio que no me tocara ir con el amargado de su primo.

—Sí, lo es—dijo sonriente la Hyuuga. Sí, tenía que admitir que era un alivio que su primo la hubiese enviado con Kiba, después de todo, con él podía sentirse más en confianza como para actuar como la kunoichi que era...

. . .

. . .

. . .

Luego de que las sombras se perdieran en el horizonte, Ino soltó un largo suspiro y luego se animó a preguntar.

—¿Eran ellos, cierto?

Shikamaru sonrió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

—Sí—contestó—tal y como esperaba.

—¿Sabías que pasarían por acá?—preguntó el Akimichi, sorprendido. Diablos, ¿Cómo le hacía su amigo para estar siempre tan bien informado?

—Estuve investigando la última misión que tuvieron Neji y Tenten en Suna, y ellos siempre tomaban esta ruta para salir de la ciudad.

Luego de decir eso, el Nara sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se los pasó a sus compañeros. Los otros dos se miraron sorprendidos ante de recibir el documento, y luego comenzaron a leerlo. Si, tal y como era de esperarse, Shikamaru ya había investigado a Neji y al resto de su equipo, y a estas alturas seguramente ya conocía todos sus movimientos y estrategias a seguir, y ya podía anteponerse a cualquiera de sus movimientos…

Si, él siempre hacía eso.

—Supongo que ahora tendremos que seguirlos.

Shikamaru resopló hondo antes de hablar.

—Ino… solo iremos Chouji y yo. Con tu hombro lastimado, no creo que sea buena idea que vengas con nosotros.

Las palabras de Shikamaru le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría a Ino. ¿Cómo que no podía ir?

—¿Entonces, puedo saber para qué diablos me hiciste venir hasta acá? —preguntó, evidentemente molesta.

El castaño trató de conservar la calma antes de hablar—. Ino…te hice venir porque quiero que estés informada de todo lo que ocurre. No es mi intención excluirte de todo esto, porque eres parte fundamental de este equipo y… eres nuestra amiga. Pero me temo que a partir de ahora ya no puedes seguirnos. Tu lesión podría empeorar y eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo; y yo no quiero ser culpable de que algo malo de pase.

Ino hizo puchero y se cruzó de brazos, molesta—. ¡Oh vamos, Shikamaru! ¡Estás siendo fatalista! —Dijo en tono exagerado— nada malo me va a pasar. Si veo que por algún motivo corremos peligro, me esconderé.

_Sí__, claro. Y Chouji va a comenzar a hacer dieta esta misma noche_, pensó con ironía Shikamaru.

—No.

—Pero…

—Ino, lamento tener que ser duro contigo, pero no me dejas otra alternativa. Con ese brazo lastimado, tus capacidades físicas y tu velocidad se encuentran seriamente menguadas. En ese estado, solo nos retrasarás.

Las palabras del castaño hicieron que Ino ardiera en ira, y en impotencia. Lo que decía su amigo era cierto: ella estaba débil, y con una extremidad menos para actuar; y eso realmente la convertía en un estorbo. ¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso precisamente a ella? ¡Y justo ahora, cuando deseaba ser de utilidad para su equipo!

Llena de frustración, la rubia maldijo y apretó los puños con fuerza y respiró hondo tres veces antes de obligarse a recapacitar. Si, quería ir con sus compañeros y descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo en Suna, pero Shikamaru tenía razón. Ella acababa de librarse de lo que pudo ser la lesión de su vida, y arriesgarse en ese momento… podía empeorarlo todo.

—Entiendo—dijo con pesar—. Regresaré a la mansión y me quedaré ahí.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Ino se levantó de su posición y luego se dio la vuelta. Soltó un suave adiós al aire antes de retirarse del lugar.

Shikamaru esperó a que su compañera de equipo estuviese lo suficientemente lejos antes de levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, la siguió con la mirada y se quedó parado por unos instantes, preocupado.

—¿En verdad crees que regrese a la mansión?

La pregunta de Chouji fue lanzada repentinamente al aire. El castaño ignoró la pregunta.

—Vámonos—dijo de repente, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario. En el fondo, estaba tan preocupado como su amigo por Ino, pero en su interior, esperaba que ella entrara en razón y por una vez en su vida, actuara con el cerebro en vez de dejarse llevar por su fuerte y rebelde carácter…

Segundos más tarde, el lugar quedó desolado.

. . .

* * *

—La noche se ve bastante tranquila, ¿No lo crees?

Gaara pareció hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano y apenas lo miró de reojo antes de asentir a modo de respuesta, desinteresado. Por algún motivo que desconocía, su hermano tenía la molesta costumbre de hablar sobre las condiciones del tiempo o cualquier otra trivialidad cuando no tenía un buen tema del qué conversar; o cuando quería tocar un tema importante y no sabía cómo hacerlo. En esta ocasión, se trataba de lo segundo.

Días atrás, Kankuro había descubierto por accidente lo que… él sentía por Ino. Aquello ocurrió la noche en la que lo vio en un ataque de ira que tuvo luego de ver a la rubia florista de la mano con el amigo de su hermana, y desde ese momento se había propuesto sacarlo de quicio hasta lograr una confesión por parte de él. Y eso lo tenía realmente cansado, agotado, y molesto. Sobre todo, cuando era consciente que ambos tenían asuntos más importantes en qué pensar, que lo que pudiera estar pasando en su interior.

En ese momento, ambos hermanos se encontraban caminando por las oscuras calles de Suna, en dirección a la entrada del antiguo laberinto subterráneo que se extendía bajo los alrededores de Suna, para poder investigar. Sin embargo, su hermano parecía tener otros planes en mente.

—Parece que hoy todo va a estar tranquilo.

Gaara miró de reojo a su hermano, confundido. ¿Qué no acababa de decir eso hace un instante? Un momento, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo hace un rato? ¿Y qué acababa de decir ahora?

—Sí, eso parece—contestó, sin perder ese estado de inmutación total. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era ignorar a su hermano hasta que se cansara o hasta que se confundiera con sus propias palabras. Lo que ocurriese primero.

Molesto, Kankuro se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano por largos instantes sin saber qué más decir. ¿Por qué Gaara tenía que ser tan increíblemente hermético? ¿Y testarudo? ¿Y… cabeza dura? Diablos, él estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo y le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar, y el otro ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a sus esfuerzos. Pero como buen hermano, insistiría hasta lograr su objetivo.

—Quien sabe, tal vez esté así toda la noche—insistió—. Si gustas, podemos descansar un minuto y conversar, y…

—El consejo te dejó a cargo del caso, por si lo has olvidado.

Punto para Gaara.

—Y a ti te sacaron, ¿O ya lo olvidaste? —dijo el castaño sonriente. Okey, eso era un punto para él, ¿O no?

—Entonces será mejor que me vaya y te deje hacer tu trabajo a solas.

Gaara estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, cuando de pronto su hermano lo detuvo.

—¡Hey, espera! ¡No lo dije en serio! Yo…

El pelirrojo se detuvo y se volteó serio a ver a su hermano antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a vigilar la entrada de la ciudad, o no?

—Claro que quiero—contestó el mayor.

—Pues no parece.

Ok, Kankuro tenía que admitir que no sonaban precisamente como alguien interesado en salir de misión, pero eso no era del todo cierto. El realmente quería salir con su hermano y hacer trabajo de campo, pero también quería que él le hablara sobre lo que ocurría con Ino. Aunque sea un poquito…

A demás, estaba preocupado por su hermano menor y por lo que pudiera ocurrirle. Y lo que pudiera ocurrir con el Shukaku si a su hermano le llegara a pasar algo malo…

—Está bien. Iré directo al grano—el castaño miro con decisión a su hermano antes de continuar—¿Ya hablaste con la rubia bonita? ¿Ya le dijiste que te gusta?

Las palabras de Kankuro cogieron por sorpresa a Gaara. Esta vez su hermano había sido muy directo. Demasiado. Mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo apenas logró recomponerse.

—¡Oh, claro que lo sabes! —Insistió el castaño—Te gusta esa chica, y estoy seguro que no tienes idea de qué hacer, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Gaara no supo qué responder. Diablos, ¿Desde cuando su hermano había desarrollado poderes telequiéticos?

—Kankuro, yo… simplemente no quiero hablar del tema, ¿Entiendes?

—Pero siempre ayuda hablar. A demás, tú no necesitas cargar con ese problema solo. Soy tu hermano y…

De pronto, Gaara dio un respingo y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el frente, con los ojos dilatados y el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Una presencia se estaba acercando hacia ellos, una que… no tardó mucho en reconocer. Una que… no hacía más que perturbarlo y remover todos sus sentidos.

Kankuro palideció ante la repentina reacción de su hermano y rápidamente se puso en alerta, pensando que se trataba de un enemigo mortal o algún tipo de peligro que pudiera herirlos físicamente. Sin embargo, una rápida inspección de sus alrededores le bastó para saber que no se trataba de nada de eso. No. Era algo mucho peor…

—¿Acaso es…

—Por aquí—dijo el menor, justo antes de arrastrar a su hermano junto con él hacia la cuadra anterior e introducirse en una calle angosta.

Poco después, una larga melena dorada hizo su aparición…

. . .

. .

. . .

—Maldita sea, ¿Por qué todo lo malo tiene que pasarme precisamente a mí?

Ino gritó y maldijo una y otra vez mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las oscuras calles de Suna, llena de rabia y frustración. Las palabras de Shikamaru realmente habían logrado herirla, sobre todo por su exceso de sinceridad. Luego de aquella batalla, ella realmente había quedado reducida a un completo estorbo, y todo por culpa de su falta de criterio.

Fastidiada, miró con desprecio su hombro y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver el tiempo hacia atrás y evitar haber cometido esa imprudencia que la dejó lesionada. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente pudo haber optado por otra táctica durante dicho combate, y hubiera podido salir victoriosa. Pero no. Ella era terca, y se había empecinado en hacer su "gran" demostración de fuerza y astucia… y solo había logrado lastimarse en el proceso.

¿Qué más bajo podía llegar?

Suspirando hondo, la rubia intentó liberar su mente y se concentró en su camino. Pero justo cuando estaba por doblar la esquina e internarse en una calle que recordaba haber usado anteriormente para cortar camino hacia la mansión, un fuerte presentimiento le hizo detenerse.

Preocupada, miró hacia los lados en busca de alguna señal que delatara peligro, pero no encontró nada. Sin embargo, estaba convencida que alguien la estaba observando…

. . .

. . .

Apoyado en una pared, Gaara suspiró hondo al ver que había logrado evitar por apenas un segundo que Ino los viera, y luego invocó su jutsu "tercer ojo" para poder espiarla. Por lo que podía ver, la rubia florista se encontraba sola en plena noche, en las calles de Suna, y con el hombro aún lesionado. _¿Qué rayos pensaba que estaba haciendo?_

A su lado, Kankuro se quedó sorprendido mirando a su hermano, sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver sus ojos. ¿Acaso ese era en verdad su hermano Gaara? ¿El mismo que alguna vez fue llamado el monstruo de la arena? ¿El mismo que podía acabar con un ejército en unos cuantos minutos? ¿Qué rayos hacía escondiéndose de una… simple kunoichi?

—Esto es peor de lo que pensé—dijo el mayor—No sé tú, pero yo no me pienso quedar aquí haciendo el ridículo.

—Si sales y le dices algo, te mato.

El maestro de las marionetas sintió que la sangre se le helaba ante lo que su hermano acababa de decirle. Si, ése era su hermano. Y eso último… no lo había dicho en sentido figurado.

—Gaara, no ganas nada escondiéndote, ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo?

—Porque si nos ve, preguntará qué hacemos tan tarde fuera de la mansión, y si no le damos una respuesta convincente, sospechará.

Ok, eso sí que no lo esperaba. Al parecer su hermano no estaba tan mal como había pensado.

—Pero ya se dio cuenta que alguien la está observando.

Gaara maldijo mentalmente. Si, Ino ya los había detectado, y si la conocía lo suficientemente bien, no iba a irse hasta descubrir de quien se trataba.

"—_¿Quién está ahí?"_ La voz de Ino volvió a sonar en el ambiente.

Gaara volvió a concentrarse en su jutsu, y pronto pudo ver que la rubia florista estaba caminando hacia donde estaban ellos. ¿Qué acaso no podía ser más imprudente?

Kankuro vio a su hermano con sorpresa y pudo ver que, tras toda esa fachada de frialdad y raciocinio, había duda e indecisión. ¿Qué debía hacer para que Gaara confiara en él?

Al parecer, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

—Ok, ¿Quieres que seamos razonables? Entonces, seamos razonables—comenzó a hablar—. Ino está sola y no es seguro que camine de noche sola cuando tú y yo sabemos que en cualquier momento podemos sufrir otro ataque en la ciudad. Ahora, si salgo yo y me ofrezco llevarla a casa, probablemente me mande al diablo y no me haga caso. Si salimos los dos, sospechará. Pero si vas tú solo… todo será más fácil. Puedes decirle que vienes de la oficina del Kazekage, que hasta cierto punto es verdad, y luego puedes ofrecerte a acompañarla hasta la mansión.

Las palabras de Kankuro cogieron por sorpresa a Gaara. Sin embargo, éste no quiso dejarse convencer.

—No quiero que vayas solo a investigar. Es peligroso.

—No te preocupes por eso—el marionetista sonrió antes de continuar—Cuando lleguen a la mansión puedes decirle que te olvidaste de algo en la torre y vuelves a salir, y listo—dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y dar un par de pasos en dirección contraria de la salida—Por el momento, voy a ir adelantándome en ir a vigilar la frontera.

Luego de decir eso, el castaño miró hacia el cielo por unos instantes, y desapareció.

Por su parte, Gaara volvió a concentrarse en Ino y supo que se encontraba a escasos pasos de donde él estaba.

Si, era hora de salir y… enfrentarla…

. . .

. . .

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ino hizo por segunda aquella pregunta, aún esperando una respuesta.

De pronto, una sombra apareció repentinamente frente a ella. La oscuridad de la noche hizo que el rostro del recien aparecido quedase oculto por algunos instantes, antes de que éste diera un par de pasos adelante. La luz de la luna le dio directo al rostro e Ino rápidamente pudo reconocer en él a la persona que le había cambiado el mundo en unas cuantas semanas.

—Gaara…—dijo, antes de obligarse a reaccionar. _Un momento, __¿Qué hacía Gaara ahí, en medio de la noche? ¿Y porqué se le aparecía tan repentinamente?_

Estaba por preguntarle al pelirrojo el porqué de su presencia en ese lugar, cuando de pronto éste se le adelantó.

—No deberías andar sola de noche. Es peligroso.

La rubia Yamanaka dio un paso hacia atrás y se quedó mirando al pelirrojo con algo de fastidio. _¡Perfecto! ¡Otro que viene a regañarme y decirme que debo cuidarme y… _

—¿Sabes qué? Ustedes los hombres deberían dejar de pensar que las mujeres somos unas invalidas y débiles mentales, y…— de pronto, un fuerte sentimiento que no supo definir la obligó a detenerse. Una mezcla de sorpresa, felicidad y regocijo le hizo retroceder torpemente, sonrojada. _Un momento, ¿Qué acaso esto no significa que… realmente se está preocupando por mí? _

De pronto, Ino comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido entre ambos noches atrás, en el invernadero. En aquella ocasión, Gaara no solo le mostró con acciones que realmente se preocupaba por ella, se lo demostró por medio de palabras. Y eso simplemente… le había fascinado. ¿Sería posible que en verdad, él pudiera… sentir algo por ella?

—Yo…

Ino estaba a punto de decirle algo al varón, cuando de pronto una fuerte sensación de vacío hizo que ambos menores se miraran consternados. Y aterrados. Medio segundo después, esa misma sensación hizo que ambos se giraran en dirección hacia donde debían estar las puertas que protegían la aldea, y una fuerte explosión hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

Y a ésta, le siguieron muchas otras más…

. . .

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada, mil pero mil disculpas por la tardanza gigantesca que he tenido con este fic. Estuve en un periodo de blanco total y no pude avanzar****, fue desesperante. **

**Sobre el capítulo… debo admitir que este capítulo no cubrió mis expectativas. Mucho de lo que he puesto no me gusta, pero lo positivo es que al menos ahora ha avanzado la historia, que en este capítulo hubo un pequeño acercamiento entre Gaara e Ino (con confesión y todo), y tb los chicos hicieron un descubrimiento bastante sospechoso. Y ahora, se viene una de las mejores peleas que planeo para este fic, que espero les guste. **

**Nuevamente, reitero mis disculpas con la enorme tardanza, que espero no se vuelva a repetir. Si puedo el siguiente capítulo saldrá en breve (quiero que salga e****n menos de dos semanas) y si todo va bien, el final se vendrá pronto…**

**Bueno, quería aprovechar para agradecer tb a cierta lectora (no pongo su nombre porq no vaya a ser q prefiera privacidad) por haberme insistido en que actualize. Como te dije, hoy publicaba el capitulo, ¿No?  
**

_**Saludos**__**, y gracias a todos por leer.**_


	26. Tercer ataque

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo ****26 – Tercer Ataque**

**. . ****.**

**.**** . .**

_D__e pronto, una fuerte sensación de vacío hizo que Gaara e Ino miraran el uno al otro, bastante consternados. Medio segundo después, esa misma sensación hizo que ambos se giraran hacia donde debían estar las puertas que protegían la aldea, y una fuerte explosión hizo que todo a su alrededor comenzara a vibrar. Y a ésta, le siguieron muchas otras más…_

Estaban atacando la aldea.

—¡Maldición! Las murallas…

Apenas Gaara dijo eso, Ino sintió un fuerte estrujón en la boca del estómago. Minutos atrás, había visto a Neji y a su equipo dirigiéndose a las fronteras de la ciudad, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, a estas alturas sus compañeros de equipo ya debían haberlos alcanzado. Y eso solo significaba una cosa: todos ellos estaban en peligro.

—Debo ir por los chicos—dijo con seguridad, lista para correr a toda prisa en busca de sus amigos. Un brazo se atravesó en su camino.

—Es demasiado peligroso—Gaara le habló en tono cortante—quiero que regreses a la mansión ahora mismo.

Ino miró al pelirrojo con ira antes de intentar soltarse de su agarre. ¿¡Regresar a la mansión? ¿Cómo podía pedirle que regresara a la seguridad de la mansión, cuando sus amigos podían estar en peligro? Se preguntó, incrédula. ¡Quién diablos se creía para decirle qué hacer! Decidida, estaba por refutar las palabras del varón y exigirle que la dejara partir, cuando de pronto un mal movimiento hizo que comenzara a dolerle el hombro, recordando con ello que aún estaba lesionada. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda y mil veces, mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que estar lesionada en ese preciso momento?

La rubia estaba aún sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando de pronto un par de explosiones provenientes de las murallas la hicieron estremecerse. Estas parecían haberse dado en lugares distintos a las anteriores, lo que les hizo preocuparse aún más. ¿Acaso se trataba de un ataque total?

Aterrada, la rubia miró al pelirrojo en busca de una respuesta a sus dudas, pero solo encontró una marcada preocupación en su rostro, lo que le hizo sentirse culpable. De seguro, Gaara deseaba también correr hacia las murallas para pelear contra el enemigo y proteger a su ciudad, pero en vez de eso estaba ahí… perdiendo el tiempo con ella. Perdiendo el tiempo en convencerla que no se expusiera a un peligro que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar. ¡Con un demonio! Otra vez se estaba convirtiendo en un simple… estorbo.

Resignada, parpadeó un par de veces y se obligó a relajarse antes de hablar:

—Entiendo—dijo débilmente.

Gaara suspiró antes de soltarla.

—Vuelve a la mansión y dile a los guardias que soliciten un equipo para que protejan a todos los que están ahí.

Luego de decir eso, el varón dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Estaba por partir cuando ella se le acercó en forma repentina y lo detuvo.

—Espera…— Ino le sujetó del brazo y lo miró con preocupación en los ojos. Gaara sintió un hormigueo ante el contacto, que empeoró al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos—Shikamaru y Chouji deben estar en algún lado allá afuera. Estábamos… caminando cuando me peleé con el imbécil del Nara, y tomamos rumbos distintos. Ellos… podrían estar en cualquier lado y, yo…

No hizo falta que Ino terminara para que Gaara comprendiera.

—Yo me encargaré de ellos—dijo finalmente, sujetándola de los brazos y mirándola al rostro—confía en mí.

Luego de decir eso, el shinobi se alejó de la rubia y desapareció en una nube de arena. Ino se quedó mirando apenas unos segundos más la escena vacía que había dejado el varón frente a sus ojos, antes de asentir. Si Gaara le pedía que confiara en él, ella lo haría.

—Cuídate, Gaara—dijo débilmente, antes de hacer lo que él le había pedido.

. . .

* * *

Una tras otra, las explosiones continuaron fuertes y letales a lo largo de toda la muralla que protegían la ciudad, provocando que la tierra temblara con cada estruendo y que intensas nubes de polvo se levantaran en todo el lugar.

Preocupado, Neji activó su Byakugan y analizó la situación a su alrededor. Tal y como pensaba, las explosiones no se estaban dando al azar. La primera había sido en la entrada de la ciudad, pero las siguientes habían tomado direcciones opuestas, comenzando a rodear toda la ciudad. Y según sus cálculos, el siguiente lugar en explotar iba a ser…

_¡Diablos!_

—¡Tenten, cuidado!

La castaña reaccionó a tiempo a la advertencia de su compañero y logró evitar un par de enormes ladrillos que casi le caen encima. Sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta que ése no era el peligro del que le acababa de advertir su compañero.

—Eso estuvo cerca—dijo aliviada, cuando de pronto una fuerza casi invisible la cogió de la cintura y la alzó en peso, para luego salir corriendo del lugar—¿Neji? ¿Qué diablos…

De pronto un silencio espeluznante envolvió el ambiente por apenas un par de segundos, antes de que un estruendoso ruido estremeciera todo el lugar, seguido por un fuerte temblor que hizo que una enorme fracción de la muralla cayera derribada justo donde ambos habían estado segundos atrás. Por suerte, ellos ya estaban fuera de peligro cuando ocurrió eso.

Ya en suelo en firme, la kunoichi experta en armas miró a su compañero con terror.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando?

El Hyuuga volvió a activar su Byakugan para revisar el lugar. Por lo que podía ver, el enemigo se había propuesto volar por completo las murallas de la ciudad, y lo estaba haciendo bien. Lo que le pareció extraño, era que no aprovecharan la situación para atacar.

Dentro de la ciudad, pudo ver que los guardias que vigilaban la zona ahora se estaban agrupando en el cuartel general que tenían instalado en la entrada de la ciudad, en donde seguramente recibirían órdenes. Evidentemente, a estas alturas ya no tenía sentido intentar detener las explosiones, solo les quedaba evitar lo que pudiera ocurrir después. Y eso, tarde o temprano, de seguro era una invasión total.

¿Qué debían hacer?

Y a todo esto_, ¿Cómo estarán Hinata-sama e Inuzuka?_

—No estamos solos—dijo repentinamente.

Tenten sacó por reflejo una kunai y miró con desconfianza a sus alrededores. Terminó relajándose al ver una sombra familiar acercándose a ellos.

—Nara, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones—dijo el castaño—será mejor que busquemos a Kankuro para ver en qué podemos apoyar. Él está a cargo de la vigilancia de las fronteras.

—No confío en él—confesó el Hyuuga. Shikamaru negó rotundo.

—Pues deberías. Estoy casi seguro que él no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó en tu reunión con el consejo—dijo convincente—A demás, será mejor que él sepa de nuestra presencia e intenciones de apoyar. Si no, podrían tomarlo como una afrenta.

Neji tuvo que darle la razón a Shikamaru. Siendo ellos extranjeros, era mejor que alguien supiera de su presencia e intenciones de apoyar antes de que los confundieran con el enemigo. Sin embargo… aún había un tema que quedaba pendiente.

—Hinata-sama y Kiba están solos al otro lado de la ciudad. Debo ver si están a salvo.

—Chouji está con ellos, sabrán cuidarse—el castaño intentó calmar la preocupación del Hyuuga— A demás… estoy seguro que en cuanto Hinata vea que vas donde Kankuro, ellos harán lo mismo.

El Hyuuga lo meditó unos instantes antes de aceptar. En efecto, su prima seguramente activaría su Byakugan para buscarlos a él y a Tenten, y en cuanto viera que ellos iban a encontrarse con los shinobis de Suna, ella haría lo mismo. A demás, ellos podían cuidarse solos. Chouji no era precisamente un estratega o un genio como lo era Shikamaru, pero pertenecía a uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha, y si a ello le sumaba los instintos casi animales de Kiba y el Kekke Genkai de Hinata, estaba seguro que harían un buen equipo.

—Entonces vamos rápido—dijo, antes de partir.

. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad…

—¡Por aquí!

Kiba asintió en el acto y siguió a su compañera de equipo a través de las enormes nubes de polvo que acababan de formarse a su alrededor, guiándose más por su instinto del olfato que por la vista, que evidentemente no le servía de nada. En ese momento, agradeció que Hinata hubiera decidido usar perfume con aroma a hierbas frescas.

—¿Kiba?

—No te preocupes por mí. Tú solo busca un camino que nos lleve fuera de todo esto, yo te seguiré.

—¿Y como está…

—Aún respira. Eso es lo importante.

La Hyuuga asintió y continuó con su marcha, tan preocupada como conmocionada.

Apenas medio minutos atrás, ambos shinobis se encontraban tranquilos revisando las murallas que rodeaban la ciudad, cuando de pronto la Hyuuga tuvo un extraño presentimiento que les hizo alejarse del lugar. Cuando estuvieron lejos, Kiba recién notó que sobre el sitio donde habían estado, había un puesto de vigilancia oculto con un shinobi revisando el perímetro, y suspiró aliviado al pensar que pudieron haber sido descubiertos. Sin embargo, cuando volteó hacia Hinata para agradecerle por su advertencia, solo encontró terror en su rostro. Algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

De pronto, una serie de estallidos hicieron que ambos saltaran y miraran a sus alrededores. Un ataque. Una invasión. Caos total.

Las explosiones continuaron una tras otra en dirección hacia ellos, hasta que de pronto vieron como la columna que se sostenía el puesto de vigilancia que acababan de descubrir, volaba en mil pedazos… con todo y shinobi adentro. Y en ese momento, corrieron para auxiliarlo.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó el Inuzuka.

—Ya casi…— contestó su compañera. Kiba la siguió sin dudar.

Segundos después, los tres shinobis lograron salir de la enorme nube de polvo y llegaron hasta la parte trasera de una antigua edificación que encontraron cerca. Akamaru no tardó en darles el alcance.

Ya fuera de peligro, el Inuzuka colocó al desconocido en el suelo para que su compañera pudiera revisarlo. Ella notó que tenía algunos rasguños y una lesión en la cabeza que seguramente le había causado el desmayo, pero no parecía tener heridas de gravedad.

—Estará bien. Solo necesita atención médica—dijo la joven, desactivando su Byakugan.

Kiba resopló de alivio. Pero pronto el sonido de un par de explosiones más le hizo regresar a la realidad.

—¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo? —preguntó.

—No tengo idea— Hinata miró a su compañero y negó lentamente—pero… algo me dice que esto va a… empeorar.

—¿Puedes ver donde están Neji y Tenten?

Hinata activó su Byakugan solo por un instante para contestar la pregunta de su amigo.

—Ellos… están yendo hacia el puesto de vigilancia que está montado en la entrada de la ciudad. Shikamaru va con ellos.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Y por qué el vago ese…

De pronto, un sonido parecido a un "crack" sonó justo dtras la Hyuuga. En el acto, supo lo que estaba por ocurrir y se preparó para proteger con su propio cuerpo al shinobi herido a su lado, pero Kiba no se lo permitió.

—¡Akamaru! ¡Saca a Hinata de ahí!

El can reaccionó ante la orden y en un movimiento rápido sacó a la Hyuuga del peligro. Luego, Kiba tomó el lugar de su compañera y se preparó hacer lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer…

Pero justo cuando la pared se desmoronaba sobre ellos, algo se interpuso entre los ladrillos y su cuerpo.

—¡Chouji!

. . .

* * *

. . .

Gaara llegó lo más rápido que pudo al cuartel general en la entrada de la ciudad, con la respiración agitada y evidente preocupación en su rostro. Alguien estaba atacando su aldea, y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir que siguiera ocurriendo. No cuando… había tantas personas a las que debía proteger.

Segundos atrás, había logrado convencer a la rubia de Konoha que se quedara en la seguridad de la mansión por su propio bien, pero ahora… debía asegurarse que ese lugar fuera tan seguro como estaba suponiendo. Ese, y toda su aldea en general.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó.

—¡Aquí! —contestó desde lejos Kankuro—estamos esperando que lleguen los refuerzos para enviarlos a proteger las zonas más dañadas de las murallas.

—¿Alguien ha reportado personas no permitidas en la zona?

El castaño se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—Si te refieres a infiltrados, no. Aún no nos han intentado atacar.

—¿Y algún otro tipo de presencia?

El marionetista no supo cómo responder a aquella pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir su hermano con "otro tipo de presencia"?

—¿De qué rayos estás ha…— estaba por preguntar, cuando de repente tres presencias aparecieron frente a ellos. No tardaron mucho en reconocer de quienes se trataba.

Tenten, Neji y Shikamaru llegaron repentinamente al lugar donde se encontraban reunidos los hermanos de Suna y demás miembros de seguridad de la ciudad, y se presentaron como correspondía al protocolo.

—Estamos a disposición de Suna para lo que necesiten—dijo con seguridad el Hyuuga.

—¿En qué podemos ayudar?

Gaara rápidamente reconoció al compañero de Ino, y recordó su promesa. Sin embargo, aún faltaba encontrar al otro integrante de su equipo. Y lo mismo debía ocurrir con los compañeros del Hyuuga.

—¿Hay mas shinobis de Konoha en la zona? —preguntó, solo para corroborar sus suposiciones.

—Hinata-sama e Inuzuka están en algún lado, suponemos que deben estar con Akimichi-san—contestó el Hyuuga, con preocupación marcada en su rostro.— Quisiéramos ir en su búsqueda, si no les importa, antes de ponernos a su servicio.

Kankuro frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Qué rayos hacían tantos shinobis de Konoha cerca a "sus" murallas?, se preguntó, mientras su mirada se alternaba entre los tres menores frente a sus ojos. Estaba por someterlos a un intenso interrogatorio, cuando de pronto un pensamiento le obligó a calmarse y razonar con frialdad. Ahora que lo pensaba, tener de su lado las grandes habilidades estratégicas del Nara y el impresionante potencial del Hyuuga, podía ser de gran ayuda. Solo debía dejar que fueran por sus compañeros, y luego…

—Creo que eso no hará falta.

Apenas Gaara terminó de hablar, cuatro figuras aparecieron justo frente a ellos. La primera en llegar fue Hyuuga Hinata, quien vino seguida por Kiba y Chouji. Tras ellos, llegó el can del Inuzuka, cargando lo que parecía ser un shinobi herido.

Al reconocerlo, Kankuro farfulló molesto.

—Recójanlo y llévenlo a un lugar seguro—gritó el Sabaku No—Y ustedes, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Y qué hacían los tres caminando a solas cerca al puesto de vigilancia de Koji?

La Hyuuga quiso decir algo a su favor, pero pronto sintió que las palabras no le salían de la boca. Kiba tuvo que decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Hinata y yo solo estábamos teniendo una tranquila cita cuando de pronto todo comenzó a explotar—dijo, ocasionando con ello que las mejillas de su compañera se tornaran de un intenso color carmín, y que Neji le lanzara una mirada letal—Chouji se apareció después. No me gustan los tríos.

Otro par de explosiones interrumpieron la conversación.

Gaara maldijo mentalmente y luego miró con preocupación a los compañeros de equipo de Ino.

Minutos atrás, le había prometido a la rubia que se aseguraría de que ambos estuviesen a salvo, pero ahora la situación no le permitía prescindir de ellos. Sobre todo, cuando necesitaban refuerzos. A demás, si lograban juntos detener el ataque frontal del enemigo, con ello podía garantizar la seguridad de la aldea, y la de Ino.

—Ya vienen—dijo, preocupando a todos a su alrededor—son muchos, necesitamos saber cuántos son y qué tipo de formación están tomando.

—Hinata, Neji…—Shikamaru solicitó el apoyo de los Hyuuga.

En el acto, ambos activaron su jutsu de línea sucesoria e inspeccionaron los alrededores.

—Treinta equipos de a diez—dijo el varón—Llegarán en cinco minutos.

—Hay otro contingente tras ellos—agregó la heredera—aproximadamente doscientos.

Kankuro maldijo. ¿De donde mierda habían sacado a tantos hombres para atacar? ¿Y qué iban a hacer para detenerlos? ¿Y por qué… se demoraban tanto en atacar?

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen los refuerzos? —preguntó a uno de sus subordinados.

Kiba olfateó el ambiente antes de contestar.

—Ya están aquí.

Apenas habló el Inuzuka, varios grupos de ninjas aparecieron en el lugar. La gran mayoría eran shinobis de Suna, pero también habían shinobis de las delegaciones que se encontraban de visita, en la ciudad con sus respectivos líderes de equipo. Baki estaba entre ellos, y por lo visto, él los había convocado.

—Debemos enviar equipos a las zonas donde la muralla ha sufrido mayor dañado—dijo el mayor, mientras sacaba un mapa de la ciudad y lo exponía en el suelo.

Neji se adelantó y solicitó permiso para hablar. El maestro de los de Suna le concedió la palabra.

—Las explosiones se han dado de dos en dos, en lapsos de medio minuto—luego se acercó al mapa y comenzó a señalar con el dedo—Tenten y yo vimos explosiones en estos puntos. ¿Hinata-sama?

La mencionada se acercó y comenzó a señalar sobre el mapa en el lado contrario a donde había señalado su primo.

—Nosotros vimos… explosiones en estos lugares—dijo, señalando otros cuatro puntos.

—Si seguimos el patrón…—intervino Shikamaru—las otras explosiones deben haberse dado en estos otros puntos.

Kankuro frunció el ceño ante el panorama y luego se levantó para darles una rápida inspección a los hombres que tenía disponibles. Tomó cuentas mentalmente, y dividió a los hombres en grupos con características que pudieran equipararse a la hora de la pelea, y les asignó los puntos que debían cubrir. Estos asintieron y partieron a toda prisa a sus posiciones.

Gaara se acercó repentinamente a su hermano.

—Envía un equipo a la mansión para que protejan a los emisarios de la delegación de Konoha—le dijo a su hermano—y que les informen que tenemos acá a dos de los shinobis de su delegación—ordenó, sabiendo que Ino comprendería el mensaje.

Kankuro asintió y luego seleccionó cuatro de los shinobis más rápidos que tenía y los envió a la casa principal. Luego, miró a los hombres que quedaban en el lugar y adoptó pose segura antes de hablar.

—¡Chicos, prepárense para pelear!

En el acto, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

. . .

Frente a las puertas destruidas de Suna, Gaara dio un paso adelante y tocó con las yemas de sus dedos el suelo delante de él. Podía sentir como los grupos de ataque comenzaban a dispersarse para atacar la ciudad por los puntos que habían sido volados con las bombas explosivas. Como era de esperarse, el grupo más grande iba directo a la entrada, hacia donde estaban ellos. Sin embargo, su instinto le dijo que algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué no aprovecharon el factor "sorpresa" para atacar la ciudad cuando comenzaron las explosiones? Aquello era extraño. ¿Y qué si era una trampa?

—Quince segundos.

La voz de alerta de Neji obligó al pelirrojo a regresar a la realidad. En el acto, se puso en posición de ataque y se preparó para recibir al enemigo…

. . .

Y la batalla comenzó.

. . .

* * *

Dentro de la ciudad, Ino llegó a la mansión lo más rápido que pudo y se presentó ante Rikuto a la espera de sus órdenes. En ese momento, el poderoso jounnin estaba intentando organizar la seguridad de los altos mandatarios de Konoha que habían quedado a su cargo, haciendo malabares con los pocos hombres que disponía.

—Ten a la mano todas las armas que puedas—ordenó, sin siquiera mirarla—Por ahora no podrás usar ninjutsu.

Ino se sorprendió por la sugerencia de su líder, pero rápidamente reaccionó y cargó en su bolso todos los sellos explosivos y shurikens que pudo, y luego ocultó entre sus prendas unas cuatro bien afiladas kunais. Sabía que con su brazo lastimado iba a ser casi imposible que ejecutara alguna de sus técnicas más poderosas, pero al menos debía poder protegerse con su taijutsu básico, el cual de por sí ya estaba bastante menguado.

Rikuto repartió a los shinobis en zonas clave, y luego subió con Ino a uno de los tejados más alto de la mansión, buscando obtener una vista que le permitiera saber cual era la situación en la frontera.

Cuando llegaron al techo, Ino fijó su mirada en la entrada de la ciudad y pudo ver la impresionante batalla que se estaba desarrollando. Lo primero que llamó su atención, fue ver como una serie de grandes montículos de arena se alzaban y cargaban consigo lo que parecían ser decenas de hormigas atrapadas, lanzándolas a varios metros de distancia. Sonrió al saber que Gaara estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y rogó para que estuviese a salvo. En otro lado, pudo ver como grandes ráfagas de viento lanzaban shinobis al aire, lo que rápidamente reconoció como la ténica de Sabaku no Temari. Otras técnicas tanto o más vistosas fueron desplegadas en diferentes puntos de la frontera, y todos con resultados excelentes… pero de sus compañeros de equipo, no sabía nada.

_¿Dónde __se habrán metido?_

De pronto, cuatro shinobis aparecieron tras ella y Rikuto. Ino se levantó como acto reflejo y se preparó para atacar, pero se calmó al darse cuenta que se trataba de miembros de la guardia de la ciudad.

—¿Los enviaron para reforzar la seguridad de la mansión? —preguntó Rikuto.

Uno de ellos asintió ante la pregunta antes de continuar.

—Kankuro-san nos envió también para informarle que dos de sus shinobis están en el campo de batalla. Se ofrecieron voluntariamente.

Apenas escuchó aquello, Ino supo de quienes se trataba. Preocupada, se volteó hacia la entrada de la ciudad y agudizó su sentido de la vista lo más que pudo, maldiciendo internamente no tener a la mano las habilidades oculares de Hinata o Neji. A lo lejos le pareció ver una enorme mano que se alzaba y lanzaba por los aires a un par de shinobis que habían osado atacarlo. En otro lugar, le pareció ver una sombra con cabellos ubicada en un sitio estratégico, mirando la pelea. Sí, eran ellos…

Y estaban en medio de una sangrienta batalla.

Inconscientemente, dio un paso adelante y apretó las manos delante del pecho en una expresión que denotaba una extrema preocupación, mientras se mordía los labios y comenzaba a tiritar. Estaba por dar un segundo paso, cuando su líder la cogió del hombro sano para detenerla.

—Estarán bien—dijo convencido el varón—tus amigos son muy buenos en lo que hacen, y ustedes son de lejos uno de los mejores equipos que he visto.

Ino se volteó de inmediato hacia el alto shinobi y lo miró con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decir. ¿Acaso lo decía en serio, o solo para tranquilizarla? Miró fijamente el rostro duro y frío de Rikuto, y supo que alguien como él no mentiría en un asunto tan serio, solo para tranquilizarla.

—Gracias—dijo con voz apenas audible, para luego volver a concentrarse en la batalla.

Ya más tranquila, suspiró hondo y dejó que sus ojos azul cielo buscaran los cabellos rojizos del shinobi que ahora era causa de sus males. Gaara era simplemente impresionante. Incluso ver desde lejos al poderoso manipulador de la arena en acción era un espectáculo tan sorprendente como espeluznante. El futuro Kazekage era en definitiva implacable con el enemigo, y aterrador en muchas formas…

Rikuto suspiró al ver a Ino más calmada, y luego designó cuatro puntos de vigilancia para que fueran tomados por los cuatro que acababan de llegar. Una vez libre, volvió su mirada hacia la batalla y observó todo con una seriedad intimidante. Por el momento, debían estar alertas y concentrados en lo que pudiera ocurrir…

. . .

* * *

Los minutos transcurrieron en el campo de batalla en medio de un ambiente plagado tanto de sangre como de desolación.

Uno a uno, los equipos enemigos fueron detenidos por shinobis tanto de Suna como de las aldeas vecinas que había agrupado habilmente Kankuro, dando impresinantes demostraciones de sus habilidades ninja y su trabajo en equipo.

En la entrada de la ciudad, Gaara se había ubicado como primera linea de defensa y se estaba encargando de menguar lo más posible las cifras del enemigo. Con sus tecnicas, podía diesmar a muchos atacantes a la vez y reducirlos drásticamente antes de que pudieran siquiera pasar sus barreras de arena. Ya heridos, los que lograban pasaban se chocaban con un contingente de fuerza y destreza conformado por Chouji, Kiba, Tenten, y los shinobis con mayor habilidad física de Suna. Tras ellos, y con todos los sentidos alerta para evitar cualquier infiltración, actuaban con extrema sutileza Neji y otro grupo de shinobis que habían dejado a su cargo.

En una posición estrategica, Kankuro se encontraba mirando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la entrada de la ciudad. Junto a él, se encontraban Baki, Shikamaru y Hinata, quienes estaban sirviendo de apoyo tanto en estrategia como inspección.

De pronto, un grupo numeroso de shinobis con el rostro cubierto se lanzaron sobre Gaara esperando distraerlo, pero éste los atacó con rapidez y los atrapó con su técnica "ataúd de arena", para luego desaparecerlos en un instante. Sin embargo, se trataba de tan solo una distracción. Kankuro maldijo al ver que un par de shinobis con armas aparecían de la nada detrás de su hermano y estuvo a punto de bajar e ir a apoyar a su hermano, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo y le pidió que viera nuevamente. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia su hermano, vio que él ya tenía capturados de los pies a ambos shinobis, y que luego los lanzaba por los aires para terminar atravesándolos con enormes flechas formadas con arena solidificada.

Otros shinobis aprovecharon para pasar de largo y intentar ingresar a Suna, pero fueron recibidos inicialmente por una ráfaga de dagas y shurikens lanzadas con precisión por la kunoichi experta en armas, quien rápidamente redujo el número a la mitad. Los que pasaron, no tuvieron opción contra Chouji y el resto de shinobis de su contingente.

Neji esperó en su posición seguro de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. En un inicio, le había parecido extraño que el enemigo no aprovechara el factor sorpresa para invadir la aldea, por lo que había supuesto que en medio del alboroto de la pelea, aprovecharían la oportunidad para enviar un grupo reducido de espías de infiltración. Tal vez su plan no era destruir Suna, y lo único que buscaban era introducir espiar a la ciudad.

Sin embargo, eso no estaba ocurriendo.

Había elegido quedarse en el último grupo para, aprovechando su Byakugan, verificar que nadie ingresara a la ciudad. Pero nadie lo estaba intentando.

Hinata se levantó de su posición y se quedó mirando como su primo inspeccionaba los alrededores con evidente frustración, y luego ella hizo lo mismo. Shikamaru también notó el descontento del Hyuuga. Algo no estaba bien.

De pronto, Kankuro dio un pequeño salto al notar que el "tercer ojo" de su hermano acababa de aparecer justo a su lado. ¿Cómo rayos le hacía Gaara para poder concentrarse en la batalla, y ejecutar esa técnica a tanta distancia?

—Todo en orden, Gaara. Cuatro puntos de defensa han quedado sido totalmente limpios, y el resto lo está haciendo bien—dijo, buscando tranquilizarlo. En el fondo, él también tenía esa misma sensación que sus aliados de Konoha.

Segundos después, el ultimo grupo enemigo se lanzó al ataque.

Gaara deshizo su técnica espía y luego se concentró en el enemigo. Estaba cansado, pues aunque el enemigo no había demostrado mucho poder, eran demasiados y eso lo estaba agotando. Sus atacantes se dividieron en tres grupos y se lanzaron todos hacia el frente. Decidió concentrarse en el equipo del medio, que dieron buena pelea durante algunos minutos... antes de ser derrotados.

El segundo frente de defensa recibió a los atacantes con bastante facilidad y los diezmaron.

Un par de minutos más tarde, ya no quedaban enemigos en pie.

—¿Lo logramos?

La pregunta de una kunoichi de Suna hizo que todos esperaran pacientes una respuesta.

Entre las nubes de arena, Gaara apareció frente a sus compatriotas con un aspecto salvaje que evidenciaba lo duro que había peleado. Este miró a la kunoichi que hizo la pregunta y asintió levemente a modo de respuesta.

En el acto, todos los shinobis de la segunda linea de defensa que estaban presentes sonrieron y comenzaron a celebrar la victoria. Tenten y Chouij se encontraban entre ellos.

Neji se acercó al grupo aun con cierto recelo y observó hacia el horizonte, pero no encontró movimiento alguno. El pelirrojo lo miró y se quedó esperando a que dijera algo.

—Está limpio. No hay nadie más por atacar.

Luego de que el Hyuuga dijera eso, Gaara dirigió su mirada a los alrededores y asintió, aliviado. Aquello solo sirvió para que los otros shinobis a su alrededor saltaran y festejaran con más ánimos su reciente victoria…

Pero justo cuando todo parecía haber acabado, una extraña sensación de vacío envolvió el ambiente. Justo, como cuando ocurrió la primera explosión.

En el acto, Neji activó su Byakugan y observó a sus alrededores, no encontró nada. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su prima, y la encontró tan concentrada en el ambiente como él. Estaba por decir algo, cuando Gaara apareció repentinamente a su lado.

El shinobi estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre.

—¿Puedes ver por debajo del suelo?

El Hyuuga asintió confundido y luego miró hacia sus pies. Se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

—Esto es…

Antes de que Neji pudiera hablar, una explosión mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, hizo remecer toda la ciudad.

La explosión, venía justo de donde se encontraba construida la mansión del Kazekage.

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Lectores, he aquí el siguiente capítulo del fic. Se que no ha habido el GaaIno que esperaban, pero el proximo capítulo sí que lo tendrá. Como verán, estoy dejando el fic en una parte de mucha tensión****, y si todo va bien, el proximo capítulo saldrá tan rápido como salió este. Solo espero que el tiempo me alcance para todo lo que tengo que hacer.**

**Por cierto, debo decir que, a pesar que el prox capítulo no tendrá muchas escenas de Gaara e Ino juntos, las que encuentren les van a encantar! Si se puede, por fin llegará el momento que todos hemos esperado (incluso la autora XD)  
**

**Recuerden que las personas que escribimos acá en fanfiction también tenemos vida en el mundo real. Escribir un fic desde cero no es tan fácil como parece, y a veces los escritores mismos no sabemos como continuar con nuestras historias, a pesar de que sabemos como van a terminar. ****Pero aún así, lo intentamos y nos esforzamos, esperando que les guste a todos.**

_**Saludos**__** a todos, y gracias a todos por leer.**_


	27. ¡Voy por tí!

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo ****27 – ¡Voy por ti!**

**. . ****.**

**.**** . .**

_Antes de que Neji pudiera __decir algo, una explosión mucho más fuerte que las anteriores hizo remecer toda la ciudad. La explosión, venía justo de donde se encontraba construida la mansión del Kazekage.…_

_. . ._

Y en ese momento, todos se miraron consternados.

—¿Qué diablos fue… eso?

De pronto, más explosiones comenzaron a sentirse desde el interior de la ciudad. La torre del Kazekage, las residencias de los más altos mandatarios de Suna, edificios donde se encontraban hospedados los miembros más importantes de las delegaciones visitantes… Todo estaba explotando.

Aún parado frente a la entrada de la ciudad, Gaara sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba y que el mundo dejaba de girar a su alrededor mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su ciudad y un único nombre se le vino a la mente: _Ino,.. _

—Gaara-san, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

El Sabaku No se vio obligado a regresar a la realidad, solo para encontrarse con un gran alboroto a su alrededor. Los shinobis que hasta apenas segundos atrás estaban festejando la victoria de su aldea ahora se miraban confundidos, debatiéndose entre quedarse a proteger la entrada que había quedado destruida y totalmente vulnerable, o ir al interior de su ciudad a auxiliar a los que ahora debían estar en peligro.

_¿Cómo rayos pudo ocurrir todo esto__?_ se preguntó en ese instante. La respuesta era una sola: una trampa. Sí, todo había sido una maldita _trampa_, una en la que cayeron como unos completos idiotas. _¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? _

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo tenía sentido. El enemigo los había cogido por sorpresa y había acabado con las murallas en pocos minutos, pero extrañamente no aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar. Pero claro, dichas explosiones no fueron más que una distracción, una simple treta para obligar a todos los shinobis de la ciudad a salir a las murallas a detener el supuesto "ataque" y dejar desprotegido el interior de la ciudad, al cual ingresaron mediante túneles subterráneos…

Y ahora, todos en la ciudad estaban expuestos al peligro.

Todos, incluyendo a Ino.

Evidentemente alterado, Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia la mansión y apretó los puños con fuerza, con la decisión marcada en los ojos. En ese mismo momento, una nube de arena lo rodeó repentinamente hasta cubrirlo por completo. Segundos más tarde, la arena terminó asentándose en el suelo.

Había desaparecido

. . .

Desde su posición, Kankuro se quedó mirando preocupado el lugar vacío que acababa de dejar su hermano mientras analizaba la situación. Gaara era inteligente y él lo sabía, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no se fuera a preocupar por él. Sobre todo considerando lo inestable que estaba. En definitiva, no iba a dejarlo ir solo.

Decidido, miró a su lado y analizó la situación. Debía organizar a los hombres y elegir un grupo que lo acompañara, y…

Una voz a su lado le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

—Chouji y yo iremos contigo a la mansión

El Sabaku No miró al Nara evidentement molesto. ¿Quién diablos se creía ése mocoso para hablarle en ese tono? ¿Y cómo rayos sabía que planeaba regresar a la mansión? Se preguntó, evidentemente sorprendido y molesto. Estaba por rechazar la oferta del de Konoha y exigirle que no interviniera en sus asuntos, cuando de pronto recordó con quien estaba hablando. El castaño era compañero de equipo de Ino y seguramente estaba preocupado por ella, tal vez al mismo nivel que Gaara.

A demás, Shikamaru era bien conocido por su capacidad de raciocinio incluso en las situaciones más adversas. Y en ese momento, eso era lo que más necesitaba...

—Iras tú, pero Chouji se quedará. Sus técnicas no nos ayudarán a pelear en un lugar cerrado.

Shikamaru asintió ante las palabras del Sabaku. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga como para permitirse que ambos fueran solos.

—Entonces, sugeriría que lleváramos con nosotros a Hinata. Su Byakugan no será de ayuda.

Kankuro tuvo que darle crédito al castaño. Tener las habilidades oculares de una Hyuuga en definitiva iba a ser de ayuda.

—Perfecto. Ustedes dos vayan adelantándose—les ordenó—Yo tengo un asunto que resolver antes…

. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro mansión del Kazekage, la situación era de caos total. La explosión había derrumbado la torre más alta ubicada en el extremo nor-oeste de la construcción, y había dejado seriamente debilitada la estructura alrededor de la misma. Por suerte, esa zona llevaba años deshabitada.

Pero eso solo fue el comienzo.

Luego de la explosión, pronto los shinobis que habían quedado a cargo pudieron sentir como varios ninjas no identificados ingresaban a la construcción por aberturas hechas desde el suelo y comenzaban a desplegarse por todo el lugar. En el acto, sacaron a los miembros de la delegación de sus habitaciones y les pidieron que fueran a una de las salas de la construcción que había sido preparada previamente como medida de seguridad, y se quedaron esperando instrucciones.

En cuanto a Ino y Rikuto, ambos lograron reaccionar a tiempo ante el impacto y se pusieron a resguardo en un patio ubicado en el ala este. Ya en suelo firme, Ino respiró hondo antes de hablar:

—¿Pero… cómo lograron entrar? Pensé que los chicos habían ganado, y…

—Fue una trampa. Apuesto a que ya estaban dentro de la ciudad incluso antes de que comenzara todo.

—¿Una trampa?

Sin perder mucho tiempo, Rikuto le explicó lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando terminó, Ino sintió que palidecía. ¿Así que todo había sido una trampa? ¿Estaban acaso en verdadero peligro? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿¡Y dónde estaban Shikamaru y Chouji cuando más los necesitaba?

Y donde estaba… _Gaara_.

Gaara…

_¿Estará__ a salvo?_

Los pensamientos de la rubia pronto fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de los cuatro shinobis que Kankuro había enviado como apoyo. Uno de ellos tenía una herida en la pierna y algunas contusiones, mismas que Ino atendió lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando hubo terminado su trabajo, Rikuto se dirigió a los de Suna y a ella misma, y les dio instrucciones. Poco después, todos corrieron a sus posiciones…

. . .

* * *

En las calles de Suna, Gaara se encontraba casi sin aliento corriendo en dirección a la mansión del Kazekage, cuando de pronto una sombra masculina se le atravesó en el camino.

—Gaara, detente.

El pelirrojo apenas logró detenerse antes de terminar chocando con su hermano frente a él. Por la expresión que puso, era evidente que no estaba nada contento con que lo haya interrumpido.

—Quítate de mi camino—le dijo con la voz seria, y agitada—debo ir a la mansión.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué cometas una imprudencia? —Interrogó el marionetista—si vas solo, solo empeorarás las cosas.

—¿Empeorarlas? ¡Maldición, Kankuro! ¡Todo esto fue una trampa, y caímos como idiotas! ¡Dime, como puede empeorar las cosas!

—Empeorará si te dejas llevar por la ira y actúas sin pensar.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me siente tranquilo a esperar? — La furia en el pelirrojo fue evidente—Kankuro, ella… corre peligro.

El Sabaku No suspiró. En efecto, todo se debía a… _ella_.

—Ella va a estar bien.

—No, no lo va a estar hasta que la encuentre—la mirada de Gaara lucía errática.

—Y lo haremos juntos, solo tienes que tener paciencia y…

—¿Paciencia? ¡¿Es que no entiendes? —Gritó, evidentemente alterado— ¡Yo la mandé a la mansión y le dije que ahí estaría a salvo! ¡Yo le dije que confiara en mí!

—Gaara…

Kankuro sintió que repentinamente se quedaba sin palabras. Diablos, Gaara no solo estaba preocupado, estaba realmente alterado. Y por lo que podía ver, el sentimiento de culpa por haber enviado a Ino a la mansión lo estaba carcomiendo. Pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de pelear. Por su aspecto, podía verse que estaba agotado por la batalla que acababa de enfrentar (lo cual se evidenciaba en el hecho de que él lograra alcanzarlo), sus sentidos de alerta estaban por el suelo (lo que le permitió alcanzarlo sin que éste lo notara), y en definitiva, su capacidad de raciocinio era nula. Y eso sin contar con el hecho de que estaba al borde de perder el control del monstruo en su interior…

Sin embargo, obligarlo a quedarse tampoco iba a ser bueno. Eso podría empeorarlo aún más.

—Escucha, todo estará bien—insistió en tranquilizar a su hermano— Hinata y Shikamaru están en camino. Les di un croquis de la mansión y, para cuando lleguemos, lo tendrán debidamente marcado. Luego planearemos una estrategia y entraremos a rescatar a todos los que están ahí.

—Pero… yo…

—Confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien.

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces y luego se obligó a razonar ante las palabras de su hermano. Sin duda, él sí estaba pensando con la cabeza antes de actuar… y lo estaba haciendo bien. Mucho mejor que él.

—Gracias…

—Las gracias me las darás cuando termine todo esto. Ahora, debemos apresurarnos…

Dicho esto, los menores asintieron y partieron hacia el punto de reunión.

Sin decir una palabra, Gaara siguió a su hermano mientras éste lo guiaba hacia el punto que había acordado con los de Konoha. Estaba preocupado por Ino, pero el saber que iban a tener ayuda y que su hermano le estaba dando apoyo, le daba una extraña sensación de confianza.

Una que nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

Cuando llegaron al lugar acordado, Shikamaru y Hinata ya habían terminando de marcar el plano de la mansión que le había dado Kankuro, indicando los puntos clave donde se encontraban los miembros de la delegación de Konoha, sus shinobis, los ninjas pertenecientes al grupo enemigo... y las bombas que éstos habían colocado por todo el lugar.

—¿Saben si hay heridos? ¿Rehenes?

La pregunta de Gaara fue demasiado directa.

Shikamaru miró a Hinata esperando una respuesta.

—Hay algunos heridos, pero nada grave—contestó ella, mientras miraba con su Byakugan activado la mansión—Rikuto-san los ha organizado bastante bien. En este momento, él se encuentra junto con Ino y los miembros de la delegación. Los demás shinobis están en los alrededores, vigilando que nadie se acerque a ellos.

En cuanto Hinata dijo aquello, Gaara sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Desde que escuchó la primera explosión, no había dejado de pensar en Ino y en la idea de que ella pudiera estar en peligro, ya sea herida o como rehén. El saber que en ese momento se encontraba junto al líder del la guardia de Konoha, era bastante alentador.

—Sin embargo… —la Hyuuga volvió a tomar la palabra— lo que más me preocupa son los sellos explosivos que han sembrado en todo el lugar.

En el acto, todos miraron preocupado el plano. Por lo visto, todos los caminos que podían tomar para llegar con el grupo de los delegados de Konoha estaban infestados de sellos explosivos, que podían de explotar en cualquier momento. Y solo para empeorar las cosas, los túneles que habían creado para llegar al lugar, habían sido tapados luego de ser usados.

Maldición, estaban cercados.

—¿Y cuántas bombas hay en total? —preguntó Kankuro.

—Inicialmente había treinta, pero cinco de ellas ya explotaron a la vez; eso fue la primera explosión que sentimos—contestó Shikamaru— Y sobre el resto, sabemos donde están, pero Hinata no puede saber en qué orden van a activarse. Solo puede avisarnos cuando unos pocos segundos antes de que estas se activen, que puede ser en forma individual o colectiva.

—Eso no nos ayuda mucho—dijo Kankuro, preocupado.

—Gaara, ¿Crees que puedas cubrirlas con tu arena para evitar que los dañen?

—No puedo concentrarme en todas a la vez. Son demasiados puntos para tomar en cuenta.

—¿Y si solo te concentraras en las que van a explotar? —Intervino Kankuro—¿Bastaría con los dos segundos que te puede dar Hinata?

—Es posible. También podría desactivarlas cuando esté cerca de ellas.

Al escuchar eso, Shikamaru tomó rápidamente su decisión.

—Entonces tú cubrirás toda la zona con Hinata y detendrán las bombas que se activen, también aprovecharan para desactivar las bombas que encuentren. Kankuro y yo iremos directamente por los miembros de la delegación.

Gaara se quedó pensando serio las palabras del castaño. La idea de tener que lidiar con las bombas no le agradaba por el simple hecho de que lo retrasaría en su objetivo de llegar con Ino, pero él era el único que podía hacerlo. A demás… si alguna bomba explotara y lastimara a la rubia, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Luego de pensarlo varios instantes, Gaara asintió ante la propuesta. Shikamaru y Kankuro también estuvieron de acuerdo, puesto que ya se conocían y, aunque no eran precisamente amigos, confiaban en las habilidades como shinobis del otro. La única que no pareció tan conforme con la idea, fue Hinata… pero ella jamás iba a quejarse cuando la situación era tan apremiante.

Luego de acordar los detalles y por menores, los shinobis se miraron y asintieron a la vez. Shikamaru y Kankuro fueron los primeros en partir hacia la misión, tomando una ruta secreta que conocía el de Suna. Poco después, Gaara y Hinata hicieron lo mismo…

. . .

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las fronteras de la ciudad…

—¿Dónde está Kankuro?

La pregunta de Baki cogió desprevenidos a todos en el lugar. Uno de los shinobis de Suna, uno bastante alto y de complexión fuerte, se acercó para contestar.

—Kankuro-san regresó con su hermano para ver la situación dentro de la ciudad.

—¿Y dejaron la entrada sin dirección?

—Sabíamos que estaba viniendo—Hyuuga Neji se acercó al ex-profesor de los Sabaku No—Kankuro-san nos pidió que le dijéramos que ahora usted estaba a cargo.

—¿Y qué hay con los demás sitios que han sido atacados?

—Kankuro-san envió shinobis a los demás fuertes para pedir que enviaran equipos de apoyo a cada uno de los lugares que están siendo atacados—siguió hablando el Hyuuga—Nosotros nos quedamos en la entrada para asegurarnos que no ocurra nada.

Baki estudió analíticamente el grupo que se había quedado en la entrada de la ciudad y tuvo que darle crédito a su alumno por su elección. Kankuro había dejado equipos de ataque con bastante trayectoria como el de Kouta y algunos de los chicos de Konoha, y también había dejado miembros de inteligencia. Claro, lo mejor fue dejar al que poseía el Byakugan, que aunque siguiera sin agradarle, hacía muy bien su trabajo.

—Bien—el mayor volvió a tomar la palabra y se dirigió al Hyuuga—Por ahora, voy a necesitar que hagas un escaneo total de la zona y me digas si ves algo que nos deba preocupar.

En el acto, Neji asintió e hizo como que le ordenó el mayor. El lugar y los exteriores se veían completamente despejados, pero el interior de la ciudad… era otra historia.

. . .

.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión, Ino se aferró con fuerza a la kunai que tenia en su mano izquierda mientras miraba con los sentidos alerta la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba, bastante preocupada. Minutos atrás, Rikuto y ella habían llegado a donde estaban los miembros de su delegación y luego de darle instrucciones, el varón había salidó para hacer una inspección rápida de los alrededores.

Mientras esperaba, el recuerdo de Gaara se le vino a la mente. ¿Cómo estará en este momento? ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará… pensando en mí?

De pronto, unos pasos llegando al lugar hicieron que reaccionara y se colocara en posición de alerta, lista para atacar en cuanto fue necesario. Terminó relajandose al reconocer a su actual líder entrando por la puerta, con el aspecto bastante agitado y una pequeña mancha de sangre en el traje, misma que acababa de formarse por una gota que se resvaló de su enorme guadaña.

—No tienen idea de donde estamos—dijo el varón mientras cerraba la puerta por la que acababa de ingresar.

—Esa fue la buena noticia, ¿Cierto? ¿Cuál es la mala?

—Estamos rodeados de sellos explosivos que explotaran en cualquier momento. Es la única información que logré sacarles.

Ino sintió que la piel se le erizaba ante la respuesta del shinobi. _Si, la última información que logró sacarles… antes de matarlos_, se dijo metalmente. Sin embargo, pronto tuvo que regresar a la realidad.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—No tenemos otra alternativa —El shinobi miró serio a Ino antes de continuar—tenemos a salir de aquí.

Luego de decir eso, El varón hizo un pequeño diagrama en el que le explicaba a la rubia el camino que iban a tomar. Cuando todo estuvo explicado, borraron el dibujo, prepararon lo necesario, y comenzaron con su travesía…

. . .

. . .

En ese mismo momento, Gaara y Hinata apenas acababan de dar sus primeros pasos dentro de la mansión, cuando de pronto un grupo de enemigos los cogió por sorpresa. Por suerte, se trataba de tan solo cuatro shinobis, mismos que fueron eliminados por el pelirrojo mucho antes de que pudieran siquiera tocarles un cabello.

Hinata vio la destreza del pelirrojo y sintió que se le erizaba la piel. Gaara era muy fuerte y hábil, y también aterrador.

Estaban por continuar con su trayecto, cuando de pronto un presentimiento hizo que la Hyuuga desviara la mirada hacia el extremo final del pasillo en que se encontraban.

Al verla, Gaara supo en el acto lo que estaba ocurriendo. En el acto, hizo uso de toda su capacidad de concentración y cubrió por completo con arena el sello explosivo que Hinata acababa de encontrar, y luego esperó a que explotara. Cuando eso ocurrió, tuvo que incrementar la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el lugar y esperar unos segundos más, hasta que todo terminó.

—¿Hay algún otro sello por explotar?—preguntó en el acto. La chica a su lado inspeccionó el lugar con su Byakugan antes de contestar.

—Aquí, y acá— dijo, señalando dos puntos en distintos lugares en el mapa.

Sin decir una palabra, el shinobi asintió y se concentró en los puntos que había señalado la Hyuuga, y luego hizo lo mismo que había hecho segundos atrás, esta vez con puntos a bastante distancia de donde estaban. Esta vez tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor al anterior, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Los sellos no explotaron.

Cuando todo estuvo bajo control, Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió, pero pronto volvió a tensarse al recordar con quien estaba. Hasta donde recordaba, Gaara era una persona aterradora, y aún no podía borrarse de la mente la imagen que tenía de él cuando mató sin piedad a esos shinobis que lo retaron en el primer examen chunnin, cuando ella estaba mirando por casualidad junto con Kiba y Shino la pelea. Ese solo recuerdo le bastó para que se le erizara la piel de los nervios.

Miró de reojo al pelirrojo con temor en los ojos, y pronto notó algo que la dejó preocupada. El shinobi lucía cansado, y aunque sabía que era fuerte, hasta el momento él ya había logrado contener con éxito 10 sellos explosivos, ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar?

—¿Dónde están ahora?

Hinata reaccionó ante la pregunta y luego observó a sus alrededores con bastante atención. Terminó mirando hacia el pasillo de al lado, y tragó hondo antes de hablar.

—Sígame.

. . .

. . .

Al otro lado de la mansión, Ino y Rikuto estaba desplazándose por los pasillos de la enorme construcción junto con los miembros de la delegación de Konoha, cuando de pronto unos restos de arena solidificada en el suelo hicieron que ella se detuviera. Cuando se acercó más, pudo ver que estos restos estaban chamuscados, y que a demás habían residuos de lo que pudo ser un sello explosivo.

—Gaara debe estar en algún lado—dijo, no pudiendo contener la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eso significa que podemos movilizarnos con mayor tranquilidad—dijo a su lado el varón, evidenciando alivio de saber que estaban recibiendo apoyo desde el exterior. Obviamente, el varón no había notado que la alegría de la de cabellos dorados se debía a otro motivo.

Poco después, ambos continuaron su avance y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde habían enviado a sus protegidos, que era en una sala secreta ubicada a pocos metros de distancia.

Estaban por llegar a su destino, cuatro de pronto cuatro shinobis enemigos se les interpusieron en el camino.

Decidido, el jounnin dio un paso adelante y se preparó para pelear. Dos de los rivales se lanzaron contra él a modo de prueba, seguramente sacrificándose para que los otros dos pudieran ver su técnica. Ino aprovechó la distracción de éstos para lanzarles un par de kunais y hacer que se distrajeran, logrando con ello que también se alejaran de la puerta. Aquello no les agradó.

Uno de ellos miró a la rubia con furia y sacó un arma bastante afilada, pero justo cuando se preparaba para atacar, una sombra lo golpeó repentinamente y terminó estrellándolo contra una pared.

Ino sonrió aliviada al reconocer en su salvador a una de las marionetas de Kankuro… pero casi salta de la alegría al ver que Shikamaru llegaba tras éste, listo para hacerce cargo del otro shinobi. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se volteó de inmediato de un lado y al otro buscando los cabellos de fuego de Gaara. No los encontró.

Donde estará…

—¡Buh!

Ino casi se muere del susto ante el repentino gesto de su mejor amigo.

—¡Shikamaru-baka, no vuelvas a hacer eso!—le gritó, dándole un golpe con el puño en el brazo.

El castaño recibió sonriente el golpe de su amiga, a quien pronto terminó abrazando con fuerza. En el fondo, había estado muerto de la preocupación en cuanto supo que la mansión estaba siendo invadida, pero ahora agradecía haberla encontrado sana y a salvo. Ino era muy importante para él, demasiado…

Kankuro, por otro lado, no vio con buenos ojos el gesto de amistad del castaño.

Luego de que el peligro hubo acabado, los cuatro shinobis ingresaron a la sala donde estaban los miembros de la delegación de Konoha.

Apenas el grupo de ninjas se vio incrementado, Rikuto decidió que lo mejor sería dividir el grupo de delegados para sacar a todos de forma fácil y segura. Inicialmente, no había podido dividir a los delegados en grupos debido a la falta de shinobis, pero ahora sí que era posible.

Ahora, debía decidir como movilizar los equipos.

—Kankuro y Shikamaru saldrán con los grupos más pequeños—ordenó—Ino y yo esperaremos antes de salir con nuestro grupo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la elección del mayor. Cuando todo estuvo listo, los primeros grupos partieron con sus respectivos líderes de grupo.

Segundos después, un extraño presentimiento hizo a Ino estremecerse…

. . .

. . .

En ese mismo momento, Gaara acababa de terminar con otro grupo numeroso de intrusos que había tenido la mala suerte de atravesarse en su camino, cuando de pronto volteó hacia Hinata y la encontró mirando fijamente hacia un punto a lo lejos. Con el pasar de los minutos, comenzaba a comprender que ese tipo de actitudes en la Hyuuga, representaban que algo muy grande estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué viste?

La Hyuuga fue cogida por sorpresa por el pelirrojo. Tuvo que respirar hondo para poder tranquilizarse. Gaara no tardó en notar el temor que la chica estaba sintiendo por él, pero en ese momento prefirió no prestarle atención al asunto.

—Ellos… ya los encontraron—contestó la kunoichi, obligándose a concentrarse en su misión— Rikuto-san ha formado tres grupos y Kankuro-san y Shikamaru ya han salido con los dos primeros, tomando distintas rutas. Supongo que… lo están haciendo para intentar pasar desapercibidos, y…

—¿Y dónde está Ino?

Hinata se detuvo y luego miró con bastante sorpresa al pelirrojo ante la pregunta. ¿Por qué Sabaku no Gaara preguntaba por Yamanaka-san? se preguntó, totalmente confundida. ¿Acaso ellos eran… amigos? ¿O algo más?

Gaara, por otro lado, había decidido dejar de tomarse la molestia de ocultar el verdadero motivo de su preocupación. En ese momento, lo que más importaba era encontrar a Ino.

—Se ha quedado con Rikuto-san a proteger el último grupo.

—Llévame a donde están ellos.

Hinata titubeó antes de contestar.

—Ehhh… sí.

Asintiendo, la Hyuuga indicó el camino que debían seguir.

Estaban aún lejos de su destino, cuando de pronto otro grupo de invasores los interceptó en el camino. La pelea esta vez les tomó más de lo esperado, sobre todo por el amplio número de atacantes que llegaba a 10, y en esta ocasión fue demasiado evidente el desgaste físico de Gara, a quien pareció costarle más de lo usual acabar con su enemigo.

Cuando hubo terminado el enfrentamiento, Hinata le dirigió una nueva mirada a su compañero. Soltó un grito ahogado al ver que comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz.

Gaara solo se limitó a limpiarse con el puño cerrado, restándole importancia al asunto.

La Hyuuga estaba por ofrecerle su ayuda, cuando de pronto una visión hizo que se paralizara. Su expresión de pánico no le agradó para nada al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, bastante preocupado.

Hinata tragó antes de contestar.

—Ellos… están… rodeados…

. . .

. . .

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 27. **__**Diablos, se que no fue el GaaIno que todos deseabamos, pero no lo puse en este capítulo porque si lo hacía, hubiera quedado muy corto y frío. En cambio, el proximo capítulo me permitirá escribir más de ellos, y puede quedar mejor. Al menos en este capítulo pudimos ver a un Gaara preocupado por Ino, no?  
**_

_**Ahora, s**__**obre la historia, creo que todo está avanzando bien. Mi pregunta es, ¿Quieren que ésta sea la batalla final, o quieren otra más? En teoría tengo pensada una batalla final que alargaría más el fic, peeeero esa opcion me permitiría escribir una escena de pelea con Gaara e Ino juntos, como PAREJA. ¿Les gusta la idea?**_

_**Saludos**__** a todos, y gracias a todos por leer.**_

_**Pd: Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo se va a llamar: Una declaración inesperada. (Ese iba a ser el título original de este capítulo, pero tuve que correrlo un poquito)  
**_


	28. Una declaración inesperada

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo ****28 – Un declaración inesperada**

**. . ****.**

**.**** . .**

—Alguien se acerca.

Ino se aferró a la kunai que tenía en la mano y agudizó sus sentidos al máximo ante el llamado de alerta de su líder, pero pronto suspiró aliviada al ver que se trataba de uno de los shinobis de Suna que habían sido enviados como refuerzos.

En ese momento, la rubia kunoichi se encontraba junto a su líder custodiando a la mayoría de delegados de Konoha que habían quedado a su cargo, asegurándose de que el enemigo no los descubriera y esperando la oportunidad para escapar de la mansión del Kazekage. Minutos atrás habían enviado otros dos grupos con Shikamaru y Kankuro para que los sacaran de la mansión, y según sus cálculos, los siguientes debían ser ellos...

Todo dependía de lo que les dijera el de Suna.

—¿Cuál es la situación de los dos primeros grupos que enviamos? —preguntó casi en el acto el mayor.

El recién llegado le dirigió una mirada vacía antes de contestar.

—Están por salir de la mansión. Lo harán en tres y cinco minutos.

—¿Y cómo están los alrededores?

—Todo en orden. Tenemos el camino libre para salir.

Asintiendo, el grupo estaba por comenzar el escape, cuando de pronto un extraño destello proveniente de la pierna derecha del shinobi llamó la atención de Ino.

Llena de dudas, la kunoichi miró con detalle al shinobi y pronto comenzó a sospechar. Ahora que lo pensaba, el shinobi lucía distinto a como lo recordaba de antes, y estaba actuando de una forma extraña. Sus movimientos eran erráticos y su mirada perdida, casi como si se tratara de un cascaron vacío o… una marioneta. Y ella ya había visto eso antes.

Decidida, se acercó al shinobi para corroborar sus dudas.

—¿Y dime, como está el brazo de tu amigo?—preguntó sonriente— Hice lo mejor que pude para curarlo, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente.

Rikuto volteó casi de inmediato ante la pregunta de la rubia. El de Suna se tardó unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Él está bien. Gracias por su ayuda.

_¡Bingo!_ Gritó en el acto en su interior. Ella había curado la pierna del shinobi, no su brazo…

—Rikuto-san, él no…

Ino estaba por advertir a su líder de lo que acababa de descubrir, cuando de pronto notó que éste ya había desaparecido de su lado. Lo siguiente que supo, era que una masa humana pasaba volando justo a su lado y terminaba estrellándose en alguna pared dentro de la sala de donde acababan de salir. Quiso darse la vuelta para ver lo que había ocurrido, pero antes de que eso ocurriera una fuerza invisible la cogió inesperadamente de la cintura y la arrastró hacia el interior de la sala, cerrando luego la puerta casi de golpe.

Cuando logró reaccionar, se encontraba frente al shinobi que acababa de desenmascarar… el cual estaba seriamente herido.

—Interrógalo y averigua todo lo que sabe—la voz de Rikuto la cogió por sorpresa.

—¿Interrogarlo? ¿Yo? —preguntó en el acto, confundida.

—Eres una Yamanaka. Es la especialidad de tu clan.

Ino miró al shinobi frente a ella y se quedó en blanco. Estaba herido y evidentemente confundido. ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado?

—Fue usado como marioneta humana, pero ya corté los hilos y lo liberé—Rikuto contestó a su pregunta casi como si le hubiese leído la mente—Ahora, necesito que lo interrogues y averigües qué está ocurriendo allá afuera.

—Está herido. Debería primero curarlo y…

—No hay tiempo para curarlo. ¡Averigua lo que sabe ahora mismo!

—Pero… no tengo el equipo adecuado. No he hecho un trabajo así antes y…

—Pues esta será tu primera vez. ¡Hazlo!

Ino sacudió el cuerpo unos instantes antes de obligarse a reaccionar. El de Suna estaba herido y su instinto le decía que debía curarlo, pero si pensaba fríamente, Rikuto tenía razón. No estaban en condiciones de perder tiempo, y… antes de curarlo, debían pensar primero en cómo sobrevivir. Y eso implicaba que ella se comportara como la kunoichi que era.

Decidida, extendió las manos hacia la cabeza del varón y cerró los ojos. Una serie de imágenes desordenadas llegaron a su mente con tanta velocidad que tuvo que soltarlo por unos instantes.

—Es… demasiado—dijo, evidentemente mareada.

—¿Qué viste?

—Fue… demasiado confuso.

—Entonces hazlo de nuevo.

Ino suspiró intentando conservar la calma y luego hizo un segundo esfuerzo. Esta vez, las imágenes llegaron a su mente en forma más ordenada: un golpe en la cabeza, sangre, muchos shinobis a su alrededor, y murmullos confusos. Un plan de ataque, un objetivo, y una trampa.

—¿Qué viste?

Ino miró con terror en los ojos a su líder antes de contestar.

—Los chicos están por ser atacados.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestra posición?

—Nosotros… estamos rodeados.

. . .

* * *

—_Ellos… están… rodeados…_

.

Apenas Gaara escuchó aquello, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba de la preocupación. ¿Rodeados? ¿Todos? ¿Qué debía hacer?

_Ino…_

—¿Cuántos son?

—Quince van tras Kankuro-san, otros quince van tras Shikamaru, y… el resto está esperando el grupo de Rikuto-san e Ino.

—¿El resto?

—Veinte, mucho más fuertes que los otros dos grupos.

El de la arena se quedó mirando al vacío por unos instantes antes de reaccionar. No podía siquiera imaginar que alguien le hiciera daño a Ino, pero tampoco podía dejar desprotegidos a Shikamaru y a su hermano. Debía asegurarse que todos recibieran apoyo.

—Busca a los shinobis de Konoha que aún quedan en la mansión y envíalos a apoyar a Shikamaru y Kankuro. Luego quédate con Shikamaru para que le ayudes a ubicar más rápido la salida. Yo iré por el grupo de Ino.

Hinata estaba por aceptar la orden cuando de pronto algo en su interior le hizo reaccionar. _Un momento, ¿Acaso planeaba ir solo a donde estaba Ino?_ Se preguntó, mientras una fuerte preocupación comenzaba a invadirla. Gaara era fuerte y ella lo sabía, pero hasta donde había visto, él no estaba en condiciones de pelear contra tantas personas por sí solo. A demás, el sitio aún no había sido completamente limpiado.

—Pero… y las bombas…

—Me encargaré de ellas ahora mismo.

En el acto, Gaara cogió el mapa que Hinata llevaba en la mano y lo extendió. Luego, respiró hondo y se agachó hasta llegar a tocar con las yemas de los dedos el suelo bajo sus pies y cerró los ojos, como concentrándose. La Hyuuga se quedó mirándolo confundida por unos instantes antes de comprender lo que iba a hacer. Y en ese momento,

—No puedes hacer eso, es… peligroso—dijo preocupada.

—No tengo otra opción. Tengo que desactivar las bombas rápido.

—Pero…

Ignorando las palabras de la Hyuuga, Gaara volvió a lo suyo y se concentró en los sellos explosivos que aún quedaban a su alrededor. Primero, decidió el qué orden las iba a detonar; luego calculó cuanta energía requeriría para cubrir cada una de ellas y contener su impacto destructivo; y segundos más tarde… la pesadilla comenzó. Una a una, las bombas comenzaron a explotar en cada uno de los puntos marcados en el mapa, y con cada explosión, Gaara tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para concentrar su chacra alrededor de las mismas y evitar que dañaran el lugar, evidenciando en su rostro todo el daño que cada explosión estaba ocasionando en él. Daño, agotamiento, y dolor.

Cuando todo terminó, el shinobi suspiró hondo y luego se levantó con el rostro bastante agobiado, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Tropezó un par de veces y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para regularizar su respiración, pero pronto se obligó a disimular su cansancio al recordar que no se encontraba solo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —la pregunta de Hinata llegó tal y como la esperaba.

El pelirrojo evitó la mirada de ésta antes de contestar.

—Te dije que fueras a apoyar a Shikamaru y Kankuro.

—Pero…

—Yo estaré bien—dijo, buscando con ello calmarla—tengo… una fuente de chacra infinita dentro de mí.

—Lo sé, pero aun así, no creo que sea bueno que pelees solo. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte si te sobreesfuerzas.

Esta vez, Gaara se quedó boquiabierto luego de las palabras de la Hyuuga. _¿Cómo podía ella saber…_ se comenzó a preguntar, cuando de pronto recordó las habilidades que poseía ella. ¿Acaso el Byakugan le permitía también saber lo que había dentro de él?

¿Y por qué maldita tenía que preocuparse tanto por él?

Se sentía extraño. Que alguien insistiera en preocuparse por él era… demasiado extraño.

—Cuando saquen a los mandatarios, diles a Kankuro y Shikamaru que vuelvan para apoyarme. Yo esperaré lo que pueda hasta que lleguen.

Sin otra opción disponible, la Hyuuga tuvo que aceptar la decisión del Sabaku No. En el fondo, sabía que como kunoichi no debía permitir que un compañero saliera solo a enfrentar a tantos cuando ya estaba tan gastado de energías como él lo estaba, pero la situación lo ameritaba. A demás, era evidente que Gaara no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—Volveré en cuanto pueda—dijo finalmente, antes de partir.

Una vez estuvo solo, Gaara cerró los ojos y por fin pudo dejar de fingir. Estaba tan agotado, que tuvo que sujetarse de una de las paredes para no caer al suelo y se vio obligado a tomarse un tiempo prudencial antes de actuar. Llevaba peleando por horas y las explosiones de ahora lo habían dejado infinitamente más cansado de lo que ya estaba antes…

Pero todo iba a valer la pena, si con ello lograba mantener a salvo a Ino.

. . .

* * *

—_Nosotros… estamos rodeados._

. . .

Apenas Ino dijo aquello último, Rikuto realizó una serie de sellos e invocó a una pequeña ardilla bastante parecida a los perros ninjas de Kakashi, y la envió hacia donde estaban los equipos de Shikamaru y Kankuro para advertirles del peligro que estaban corriendo. Luego de eso, resopló hondo y pasó su mano sobre el mango de su enorme arma, meditando. No tardó mucho en decidir lo que iban a hacer.

—Que los civiles te presten algo para cambiarte de ropa. Fingirás ser una de ellos y actuarás como espía.

Ino sintió que los colores se le iban del rostro.

—¿Acaso no vamos a pelear?

—Tu misión es sobrevivir y asegurarte de que los rescatistas los encuentren.

Luego de eso, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su líder ya se había ido.

De pronto, la rubia sintió que se paralizaba. ¿Acaso… Rikuto-san iba pelear solo? ¿Sacrificarse por ellos? Las ideas comenzaron a llegarle a la mente en forma atropellada mientras ella intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.¿Cómo es que habían llegado a semejante situación? Se preguntó una y otra vez, dolida. Apenas unas horas atrás celebraba la victoria de Suna, y ahora… estaba al borde de la muerte. Todo era un caos total.

_Esto no está ocurriendo, no está ocurriendo, no está ocurriendo…_

Volteó la mirada hacia los señores de su aldea, y los encontró con expresión de pánico total. En ese momento, se obligó a reaccionar. Ella era una kunoichi, y debía actuar según las órdenes que había recibido.

En el acto, cogió algunas prendas que encontró disponibles o que le prestaron los delegados, y luego comenzó a colocárselas mientras sentía que el tiempo corría en cámara lenta. Cuando estuvo lista, improvisó vendas con algunos retazos de telas que sobraron para curar las heridas del shinobi de Suna que habían rescatado, notando recién que las manos le estaban temblando.

Diablos, saber que alguien se estaba sacrificado por ella era malo, pero saber que ella iba a esconderse solo para vivir era aún peor.

¿Acaso estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Estaba terminando con su paciente, cuando de pronto unos ruidos desde fuera de la habitación hicieron que se levantara y se acercara a oír. Primero, pudo identificar con facilidad el sonido del arma de Rikuto desplegándose por el aire y cortando lo que debían ser la carne y los huesos de sus enemigos. Uno cayó en el acto, y fue seguido por otro más. Otros cuatro fueron seriamete heridos.

Sin embargo… pronto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

De pronto, Ino pudo escuchar el quejido de su líder, y en su mente pudo verlo encogiéndose de dolor producto de un fuerte golpe recibido a la altura del pecho, que seguramente debió privarle de aire por varios segundos. Lo siguiente que supo, es que una fuerza impresionante lo golpeaba con fuerza y lo hacía volar por los aires hasta impactar con una pared muy cercana a donde estaba. Sintió que Rikuto se levataba y volvia a atacar, pero dicha fuerza volvió a lanzarlo por los aires. La tercera vez que el shinobi fue lanzado, terminó impactando contra la puerta a la que ella estaba pegada escuchado…

Y la hizo gritar del susto.

Acababan de acabar con su líder.

"—¡Señores delegados de Konoha…—oyó de pronto hablar una voz desde el exterior—¿Serían tan amables de salir en este momento?"

Ino guardó silencio. Los ancianos la miraron asustados.

"—Si no salen… mataremos a su querido shinobi."

La rubia maldijo. ¿Qué debía hacer? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué haría un civil?¿Saldría para evitar la muerte de su shinobi protector, o se escondería para salvar su propia vida?

—Sigue con el plan de Rikuto y sal con los delegados. Finge que eres una de ellos—dijo el shinobi de Suna, quien apenas comenzaba a recuperarse.

—Igual lo van a matar. Y luego harán lo mismo contigo.

—Preocúpate por tu gente y por cumplir tus órdenes.

En ese momento, Ino se quedó en blanco. ¿Acaso… él también se iba a sacrificar?

¿Y qué había con ella? ¿Iba a escaparse y salir con vida tan fácilmente? ¿Era eso realmente lo correcto?

No, no no y no. Eso era demasiado.

Decidida, la rubia se acercó al shinobi y colocó sus manos cerca de su cuello. Presionó con fuerza un par de puntos en un punto específico que alguna vez su maestra le había explicado años atrás, y éste quedó inconsciente. Luego, les pidió a los de la delegación que se ocultaran lo más lejos posible de la puerta y que no hicieran ruido. Y cuando todo estuvo listo, abrió las puertas de la habitación.

. . .

* * *

Gaara continuó avanzando lo más rápido que pudo dentro de los pasillos de la enorme residencia en busca de Ino, cuando de pronto algo le obligó a detenerse.

Sangre.

Muerte.

Destrucción.

Una batalla.

¿Acaso… era ya demasiado tarde?

Miró hacia el frente, y pudo ver que se encontraba a cerca de su destino, sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, sentía que la preocupación comenzaba a acabar con su capacidad de raciocinio.

Diablos, ¿Y qué si ya era demasiado tarde? Y si…

No, eso no podía haber ocurrido. No y simplemente no.

Si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño… jamás se lo perdonaría. Él mismo acabaría con todos y cada uno de sus enemigos hasta no dejar rastro de ellos sobre la tierra.

Se obligó a reaccionar nuevamente y siguió con su camino, hasta que por fin llegó al pasillo que terminaba en la habitación donde debía encontrarse ella.

Lo primero que llamó su atención es que habían varios shinobis en ese pasillo, y todos dándole la espalda. La puerta de la sala se acababa de abrirse, y por ella se estaba asomando tímidamente una figura de larga melena dorada…

Era ella. Ino.

Estaba viva y a salvo.

Gaara suspiró aliviado y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando supo que Ino estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, ver la cantidad de shinobis que se encontraban en ese momento a su alrededor y a punto de atacarla, solo le hizo enfurecer. Y en ese momento, el shinobi comenzó su ataque sin piedad.

La arena primero atrapó a los dos shinobis que se encontraban frente a la rubia, y los cubrió hasta no dejar una sola parte de ellos expuesta al aire. Poco después, fueron triturados hasta que no quedó nada de ellos.

Dos menos.

Tres de los shinobis que se encontraban más cerca a él se voltearon para ver con terror al poderoso demonio del desierto justo tras ellos, pero pronto se obligaron a actuar. Se lanzaron contra él buscando atacarlo, pero éste logró evadirlos justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, otros dos aparecieron repentinamente tras él y lo atacaron. Con los reflejos bajos, el de Suna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar esta vez y terminó siendo golpeado por uno de sus atacantes, quien lo sujetó para que su acompañante lo atacara. Sin embargo, éste no lo hizo.

Un segudo bastó para que Gaara lograra liberarse y lanzara una ataque de arena contra sus rivales. Los tres que lo distrajeron inicialmente terminaron siendo lanzados con fuerza hacia la pared, mientras que el que lo atrapó fue traspasado por lanzas de arena. Luego, el shinobi se volteó para terminar con el que quedaba, pero lo encontró extrañamente atacando a sus propios compañeros.

Su mente trabajó en menos de un segundo antes de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se volteó hacia donde había visto a Ino, y encontró su cuerpo tendido en el piso. Ella había usado su jutsu con el enemigo. Y ahora había quedado vulnerable.

Maldición, ¿Por qué Ino insistía siempre en ponerse en peligro?

—Regresa a tu cuerpo y entra a la habitación—ordenó casi en el acto, más impulsado por instinto que por propio raciocinio. Sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer.

En el acto, todos se quedaron mirando confundidos al pelirrojo por unos instantes, antes de comprenderlo todo. Y cuando lo hicieron, se volvieron casi en el acto hacia el cuerpo inerte de Ino.

Él acababa de delatarla.

—Diablos… qué hice…

En menos de un segundo, Ino deshizo su técnica y regresó a su cuerpo para protegerlo. Pero apenas estaba comenzando a recuperarse y volver en sí, cuando de pronto sintió que un par de shinobis corrían hacia ella para atacarla. Llevó sus manos hacia la altura de su bolso buscando sacar un par de kunais y defenderse, pero no los encontró. Maldijo al recordar que se había cambiado para lucir como civil, y que había dejado sus armas escondidas en la sala.

Decidida, se preparó para luchar contra el enemigo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, una serie de estacas de arena se levantaron frente a sus ojos por debajo de sus atacantes, acabando con ellos en un instante.

Sin embargo, eso no había cambiado en mucho la situación.

Los que quedaban en pie rápidamente vieron en Ino una buena presa con qué negociar, y se prepararon para atraparla. Ese fue su primer error.

El segundo, fue pensar que Gaara se los permitiría.

Lo que sucedió luego, fue realmente impresionante.

Del otro lado del pasillo, Gaara sintió que entraba en furia en el momento que identificó las intenciones de su enemigo de ir directo por Ino, y en ese preciso instante supo qué hacer.

En el acto, el poderoso shinobi colocó las manos en el suelo y se concentró. Poco después, las paredes que rodeaban el pasillo comenzaron a temblar como si estuviesen en medio de un terremoto, para luego resquebrajarse ante la vista de todos y comenzar a desmoronarse.

Poco después, la arena que acababa de formarse producto de la técnica de Gaara comenzó a flotar en el preciso lugar donde estaban minutos atrás las paredes, y en su lugar aparecieron varias estacas de arena que apuntaban directo hacia el centro, donde estaba el grupo de ataque.

Y cuando todo estuvo listo, el ataque final comenzó.

Una a una, las enormes armas mortales hechas con arena comenzaron a atravezar a todos los guerrilleros que aún se conservaban en pie en el lugar, haciendoles gritar al momento de destrozarles el pecho, y aniquilándolos en forma casi instantánea. Los cuerpos cayeron poco después regados por el suelo y el lugar se llenó por completo de sangre.

Para cuando la pesadilla terminó, el panorama que separaba a Ino de su presencia había quedado convertido en una carnicería total.

Y él era el único responsable.

Pero ella estaba a salvo, y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Ino…

Gaara agachó la cabeza casi instintivamente y caminó con paso lento y torpe sobre los restos que habían quedado de la batallla, en dirección a Ino. Quería acercarse a ella y estar seguro que estaba bien, pero la culpa le impedía levantar la mirada y enfocarla en sus ojos. Se sentía sucio. Un asesino. Un monstruo.

Acababa de volver a convertirse en aquello que había sido años atrás y que tanto había atemorizado a todos, aquello por lo que había sido odiado. Acababa de mostrar su lado mas oscuro y justo en frente de sus ojos, pero lo había hecho parra salvarla, y eso hacía que valiera la pena. Incluso, si ahora comenzara a verlo como el monstruo que era.

Estaba aun sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió que las manos de Ino se acercaban lentamente a él, aunque temblando ligeramente. Miedo. Otra vez había causado miedo en los demás.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella y se preparó para enfrentar esa realidad que que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar, pero terminó encontrándose con una imagen que no esperaba. Ino no estaba molesta, ni tampoco lucía asustada de él.

Ella lucía preocupada.

—Gaara…— Ino se acercó aún más a él y colocó sus manos sobre una herida que tenía en su rostro, sobre su ceja izquierda. Él estuvo a punto de alejarse por instinto, pero no lo hizo—Estas herido. Dame un minuto para ver qué hago con…

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Perdón?

—Te pregunté si estabas bien.

Ino miró al pelirrojo un tanto confundida. Tardó en responder.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo un par de rasguños—contestó, ignorando el ardor en la pierna derecha—pero el que me preocupa eres tú. Esas heridas pueden no parecerte graves, pero si sigues perdiendo sangre…

—Yo estoy bien… —la interrumpió él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—estoy bien si tú estás bien.

Las palabras del pelirrojo hicieron que Ino se ruborizara casi de inmediato. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo ese tipo de cosas? ¿Y por qué tenía que mirarla de esa manera tan… tierna?

Era casi como si la estuviera acariciando con la mirada. Y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—Pues tus heridas dicen exactamente lo contrario—insistió ella—a demás, aquí la que sabe de medicina soy yo y…

Ino se detuvo al ver como el shinobi agachaba la mirada y comenzaba a parpadear más rápido de lo usual. Lo siguiente que supo, era que Gaara comenzaba a tambalearse y levantaba los brazos a los lados, como buscando algo en qué apoyarse.

Ella rápidamente lo cogió de ambos antebrazos y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sujétate de mí.

—No, yo… estoy bien. Solo necesito un minuto para descansar.

Gaara intentó volver en sí y mantenerse en pie por sus propios medios, pero no pudo. De pronto se sentía demasiado pesado como para soportarse sobre sí mismo y volvió a tambalearse, esta vez buscando apoyo en lo primero que encontró frente a él.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba rodeando con los brazos a Ino.

Para cuando fue consciente, su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de la rubia. Y tal y como alguna vez lo había imaginado, se sentía increíblemente bien. La calidez de su cuerpo le aliviaba de alguna manera el cansancio, era como si le estuviese curando tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Ino dio un paso hacia atrás torpemente y se ruborizó ante el inesperado contacto con el varón. Aquello se sentía casi… como si la estuviese abrazando.

No, no era como si la estuviera abrazando. Él realmente lo estaba haciendo.

Sus brazos estaban rodeándola y ahora estaba apoyando el rostro sobre su hombro, muy cerca a su mejilla. Se le veía tan tierno en esa posición que era casi imposible imaginarse que se trataba de la misma persona que minutos atrás acababa de pelear como el frío shinobi que era…

O tal vez no lo era.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar él. Ino sonrió torpemente.

—Creo que ya me hiciste esa pregunta.

—Solo quería asegurarme. Estaba preocupado. Te puse en peligro.

Ino sintió que enrojecía al escucharlo admitir tan abiertamente que estaba preocupado por ella. Quiso decir algo, cuando de pronto sintió que el varón comenzaba a apoyar cada vez más su peso sobre ella. Debía estar realmente cansado para estar haciendo algo así.

Y en efecto, lo estaba. Se sentía torpe, mareado, y le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Pero estar con ella se sentía increíblemente bien. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de que el contacto físico fuera tan cálido y suave, tan tierno…

O tal vez era porque se trataba de Ino.

Si, en definitiva tenía que ser por eso.

No se imaginaba una sensación similar con otra persona. No podría sentirse tan a gusto abrazando a otra persona que no fuera ella. Tenía que ser eso.

Era porque ella le gustaba.

—Nos salvaste a todos—le dijo repentinamente ella—llegaste justo a tiempo y…

—Me gustas…

Ino se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto, giró el rostro para ver al shinobi, y lo encontró levantando la mirada de su hombro para buscar la de ella. Su rostro aun conservaba esos rasgos inexpresivos que tanto lo caracterizaban, pero había un aire de expectación en sus ojos que le decía que estaba esperando qué iba a decir ella al respecto.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿O él estaba delirando por culpa del cansancio?

No, imposible. Incluso en la peor de las situaciones, solo había una forma de explicar por qué Sabaku No Gaara había dicho lo que acababa de decir: ella realmente le gustaba.

Toda esa preocupación, incluso aquel pequeño error en medio de la batalla, había sido por ella. Porque ella le gustaba.

Sonriendo, Ino acarició con la mano la espalda del shinobi y se armó de valor antes de susurrarle suavemente al oído unas cuantas palabras.

—Tú también me gustas.

Luego de escuchar aquello, Gaara sonrió aliviado.

Poco después, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse…

. . .

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**¿Y que tal? ¿Cumplí con el GaaIno, no? Se que no fue romántico del tipo besos y abrazos (lo siento, no me sale) pero **__**estuvo bueno, o no? **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Por cierto, ¿Leyeron bien é**__**sa última linea? Espero que hayan notado el detalle. **_

_**La tardanza esta vez fue por mil motivos, primero tuve un viaje corto, luego actividades laborales, luego exámenes… en realidad tuve de todo. Fue un mes demasiado complicado en toooodo el sentido de la palabra. Lo siento por uds que debieron esperar un capítulo que debió salir hace mucho (tenía escrita la mayoría de este capítulo desde hacía mucho, pero no me daba el tiempo p**__**ara terminarlo) pero hoy les presento el capítulo de las declaraciones.**_

_**Saludos**__** a todos, y gracias a por leer.**_


	29. Te quiero

**.**** . .**

**. .**** .**

**.**** . .**

—_Tú__… también me gustas…_

Aliviado, Gaara cerró los ojos y apoyó el rostro en el hombro de Ino mientras se quedaba en silencio y aspiraba el delicado aroma que se desprendía de los cabellos de la rubia, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo y del abrazo que ambos estaban compartiendo en ese momento. Uno que deseaba que nunca terminase.

Minutos atrás, había peleado con toda su fuerza y había agotado todas sus reservas de chacra y las del monstruo en su interior para proteger a la joven que ahora tenía en sus brazos, y todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Ella ahora estaba a salvo y junto a él…

Y acababa de corresponder a su declaración.

A demás, tenía que admitir que el contacto físico con Ino era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Era como estar en el cielo. Incluso cuando le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y apenas podía mantenerse consciente producto del cansancio, se sentía increíblemente bien. Su toque era tierno y cálido, sin miedo ni rencor… y sin odio. Si, aquello no podía ser más perfecto.

A su lado, Ino sonrió sonrojada mientras rodeaba con sus brazos al poderoso shinobi y le acariciaba con los dedos sus alborotados cabellos de fuego, casi mimándolo. Gaara la estaba abrazando de una forma que no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Su toque se asemejaba más al de un niño que ansiaba ser acariciado y consolado, que a un hombre deseando aprovecharse de ella. Sin embargo, no podía negar la tensión sexual que había en ese contacto, una sensación electrizante que le recorría cada célula de su ser.

Y luego de escuchar lo que acababa de decir…

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba contenta. Tenía ganas de saltar y gritar, de decirles a todos que lo suyo era un sentimiento correspondido y que él acababa de admitir que ella le gustaba. Y mucho. Anunciar a todos que él había venido por ella y que la había salvado. Y que lo había hecho porque la quería.

Pero justo cuando ambos estaban disfrutando del momento…

Algo ocurrió.

Algo que ninguno de los dos esperaban…

Algo realmente malo.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño ñoño

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 29**** – Te quiero**

**. . .**

**. . .**

A la mañana siguiente, Ino abrió los ojos con molestia en el preciso instante que los rayos del sol se colaron por las delgadas cortinas de la habitación en la que se encontraba y le dieron en el rostro, arrancándola con fuerza de los dulces y cálidos brazos de Morfeo. Fastidiada, se estiró lentamente y maldijo mientras intentaba soltar su cuerpo luego de la mala posición en la que había dormido, cuando de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente…

Y en ese momento, saltó de su silla como si ésta estuviese ardiendo en llamas.

—¡Diablos, me quedé dormida!—gritó, casi lanzándose hacia los aparatos a los que había conectado a su paciente la noche anterior. Una voz familiar la cogió desprevenida.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada. Yo lo estuve vigilando mientras dormías.

Ino desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia su amigo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, claro. Como si supieras algo de medicina o el funcionamiento básico de estos artefactos.

—¡Bah! Mientras no hagan un pitido feo y estén encendidos todo está bien, ¿Cierto?

La rubia negó con la cabeza y luego le lanzó una mirada cínica a Shikamaru. Si, a grandes rasgos lo que acababa de decir era cierto, pero aquello era apenas una centésima parte de todo lo que se necesitaba saber para poder cuidar a un enfermo de la gravedad de Rikuto.

Molesta, se volteó a ver a su compañero para recriminarlo por haberla dejado quedarse dormida, pero terminó encontrándose con las ojeras más negras que había visto en su vida.

—Te ves peor que de costumbre. Necesitas dormir.

—Lo haré cuando haya tiempo.

—Vaya, ¿Y desde cuando te has vuelto tan colaborador? —preguntó, con un tono de voz bastante irónico.

—Desde que casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga—contestó éste, para luego cogerla desprevenida y abrazarla.

Sorprendida, Ino se tensó ante el gesto de su amigo e incluso llegó a ruborizarse por unos instantes, pero pronto regresó a la realidad y le dio un leve empujón antes de golpearle con el puño en el antebrazo.

—¿Qué acaso no aprecias tu vida o qué? —preguntó, burlona—Si nos ve Temari, a mi me despelleja y a ti te castra.

—Probablemente—contestó Shikamaru sonriendo—pero igual lo volvería a hacer. Me alegra que estés a salvo.

Luego de decir eso, el castaño se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana para echar un vistazo a la ciudad.

A la luz del día, Suna era un caos total. Las calles lucían devastadas, los edificios más importantes y los hoteles habían quedado casi destruidos, y las murallas que debían proteger la frontera ahora lucían como lo que eran: el escenario de lo que había sido una cruenta batalla.

Pero eso no era lo que tenía realmente preocupado al castaño.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer?

Los músculos en el cuello de Ino se tensaron ante la pregunta.

—Nada grave.

—Pues a mí no me dio esa impresión.

—¿Perdón?

—Temari está bastante molesta. Dijo algo sobre que no le agradabas y que te quería lejos de Gaara.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Pues si es lo que estoy pensando, quiero que sepas que a mí tampoco me agrada.

Suspirando, Ino se levantó de su silla hasta quedar frente a Shikamaru y lo miró directo a los ojos con aire desafiante. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para saber que él sabía más de lo que estaba admitiendo. Seguro Temari ya le había contado todo lo que había visto la noche anterior, y en ese momento debía estar preocupado por ella.

Pero ella ya había pasado por demasiado como para estar dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Pues nadie te preguntó—contestó segura, colocando las manos en las caderas en una pose de confianza—y ahora hazte a un lado, que tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Shikamaru maldijo mentalmente. La última vez que vio a Gaara, estaba en una condición que… lo hacía peligroso. Y él no quería que su amiga estuviera expuesta a ese peligro.

—Por ahora necesita descansar.

—Quiero verlo.

—Mejor espera a que se recupere.

—Soy médico. Si algo anda mal con él, yo puedo…

—No, no puedes—Shikamaru cogió por los hombros a Ino y la vio con seriedad—es mejor que te mantengas alejada de él.

Las palabras de Shikamaru hicieron enfurecer a la rubia, sobre todo al recordar que era lo mismo que le había dicho Temari la noche anterior. Pues bien, que se jodan.

—No lo haré. No voy a alejarme de él.

La respuesta de Ino hizo que el de cabellos en punta la mirara con frustración por unos instantes. Diablos, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para saber que ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente…

Más aún, cuando las cosas iban tan en serio.

Maldición, ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que Ino realmente quería a Gaara y que no se trataba de un simple capricho de adolescente o algo por el estilo, y también había notado el cambio que ella había causado en el hermano de su novia. Gaara ahora parecía más humano, como si la llegada de Ino a su vida le hubiese mostrado un mundo que jamás antes había conocido. Si, en el fondo, sabía que ambos podían hacer una buena pareja, y hasta cierto punto ambos se hacían mucho bien el uno al otro, sin embargo, el peligro al que su amiga se estaba exponiendo por estar junto a él… no valía la pena.

Al menos eso pesaba él.

—Es peligroso.

Ino retrocedió ante la afirmación de Shikamaru.

—¿Peligroso? —Ino lo inquirió incrédula—¿Dime como puede ser peligroso alguien que me salvó la vida?

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Exageras.

—Sí, claro. Exagero—. El tono irónico en el castaño fue más que evidente.

—El estaba mal. Fue algo circunstancial.

Suspirando hondo, el castaño colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y negó con la cabeza.

—Ino, solo… hazme caso por esta única una vez. Gaara no es mala persona y yo no tengo nada en contra suya, pero creo seriamente que lo mejor para ambos que te mantengas alejada de él. Al menos por ahora.

—¿Por ahora? —Inquirió Ino—Shikamaru, si lo dejo ir ahora de seguro voy a arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida.

—Pero al menos seguirás viva.

Luego de decir eso, el castaño se dio la vuelta y luego caminó con paso lento hacia la salida.

Luego de las palabras de su amigo, Ino cayó sobre su silla y se quedó mirándo al vacío con el ceño fruncido por varios instantes, preocupada. Sabía que Shikamaru solo estaba preocupado por ella, pero… tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso y perderlo todo tan fácilmente.

Maldición, ¿Cómo podía decir que Gaara peligroso para ella? No, él no era peligroso, ése era el Shukaku. Gaara no era culpable de nada.

A demás, él la quería. Gaara le había dicho que ella le gustaba, y ella le había correspondido a sus palabras. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Estuvieron abrazados por demasiado tiempo! ¡Y él no le hizo el más mínimo daño!

Bueno, al menos mientras estuvo consciente…

Y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Decidida, se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación. Una vez afuera, llamó a una de las enfermeras de turno y le pidió que se quedara cuidando a su paciente mientras ella salía a tomar aire fresco.

Y una vez estuvo libre, salió a buscarlo…

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

Dentro de una habitación oscura, un grupo de shinobis de alto nivel se encontraban arrodillados alrededor de un circulo lleno de sellos antiguos e inscripciones, mirando todos hacia el centro y ejecutando lo que parecía ser una avanzada técnica de sellado. Cerca a ellos, un grupo de ninjas médicos discutían con un par de ancianos del consejo lo que de seguro eran asuntos de estado, y a un lado, dos jovenes shinobis miraban preocupados a la persona que se encontraba en el centro del circulo, rogando a que todo resultara bien.

Esperando a que recuperara la consciencia.

Estaban todos en silencio, cuando de pronto uno de los shinobis que estaba vigilando la ejecucion de la técnica dio un pequeño sobresalto sobre su posición.

—Está despertando.

En el acto, la técnica fue deshecha por el grupo de élite, y se les permitió acercarse a los hermanos del herido.

En el centro del circulo, Gaara entreabrió y cerró los ojos durante algunos instantes antes de lograr reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, se incorporó en un brusco movimiento y terminó quedando sentado sobre la superficie dura del suelo en el que había sido recostado, con la cabeza dandole vueltas una sensación de entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

—Gaara, ¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz de su hermana pareció llegarle en medio de la oscuridad. Miró a sus lados, y todo lo encontró negro y confuso.

Acaso… ¿Se había quedado ciego?

No, no era eso.

Era algo mucho peor…

—El Shukaku…

—No te preocupes, todo está controlado.

El shinobi pestañeó y luego se llevó las manos a los ojos antes de lograr hacer encajar sus ideas. El ataque a las murallas la noche anterior, la batalla en la frontera, las explosiones dentro de la ciudad…

Y su encuentro final con Ino.

Un momento, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Y donde estaba Ino?

Preocupado, retiró las manos de sus ojos y luego miró hacia el frente. Terminó encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su hermana, quien ahora estaba demasiado cerca de él. Tras ella, Kankuro también lo estaba mirando con preocupación, pero más disimulada.

Miró a sus alrededores, y se encontró con una escena que no le gustó. Demasiados ninjas, demasiados médicos, y demasiados sellos alrededor suyo y en su cuerpo. Odiaba sentirse como una rata de laboratorio.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo contestar por unos instantes. La primera en armarse de valor para hablar fue Temari.

—Ayer te excediste y agotaste todas tus reservas de chacra. Cuando te encontramos, estabas tan cansado casi te quedabas dormido, por eso te trajimos aquí antes de que ocurriera algo malo.

—Pero yo… ¿Me quedé dormido?

—No te preocupes, que no permitimos que eso ocurriera. Solo estuviste en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Los ninjas del equipo médico usaron una técnica especial para dejar que descansaras sin tener que dormir.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermana bastante sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que existía una técnica como ésa y nunca se lo habían dicho? De seguro era uno de los tantos secretos de los que él no estaba enterado.

—¿Y no…. no ocurrió nada malo? ¿Yo no…

¿No le hice daño a nadie? ¿No maté a nadie? ¿No le hice daño a Ino, o si?

Contuvo la respiración, frustrado por no poder hacer esas preguntas en forma directa.

Kankuro supo en el acto a qué se refería su hermano, por lo que se apresuró a contestar.

—No, no pasó nada malo. Durante la pelea de ayer agotaste hasta el chacra del Ichibi, lo que lo mantuvo bajo control hasta que te trajimos a esta sala. No heriste a nadie

—¿Y qué pasó con… todos en la mansión? —Gaara miró a su hermano mayor y quiso preguntar nuevamente sobre Ino, pero se contuvo.

—Logramos sacar a todos con vida. Unas cuantas lesiones, pero nada grave—contestó el marionetista.

—Salvo a su líder, todos están bien— agregó su hermana.

La respuesta de su hermano hizo que se sintiera aliviado, si embargo… sabía que algo andaba mal. De cierta forma, sabía que su hermano había comprendido su pregunta y le había dado la respuesta que bucaba, pero el agregado de Temari no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

¿Acaso ella había visto algo malo?

—¿Y yo como estoy?

Los hermanos de Gaara miraron a los doctores en espera de una respuesta. El líder del grupo se adelantó para contestar.

—Haremos una revisión de rutina y luego sabremos como está.

Luego de decir eso, los ninjas médicos se acercaron al pelirrojo y comenzaron a revisarlo. Sus signos vitales y otros estaban bastante estables, al igual que su salud en general.

Cuando le dieron los resultados, hubo una sensación de alivio en los tres menores, y lo mismo para el resto de personas presentes en el lugar. Esa era la respuesta que esperaban.

Sin embargo… lo que vino después no se lo esperaban.

—Será mejor que salga a ver cómo está todo en la ciudad.

Apenas dijo eso último, Gaara se levantó en un movimiento limpio y comenzó a buscar la salida. Kankuro tuvo que intervenir.

—Gaara, espera—dijo el castaño, parándose a su lado—pueda que estés bien de salud, pero aún debes descansar.

—Tengo que salir.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano, el pelirrojo siguió de lado y estaba por dirigirse a la salida, cuando de pronto los ancianos que hasta hacía poco habían permanecido solo como observadores, interrumpieron su camino.

—No podemos dejar que salga, joven Gaara. Aún necesita descansar.

—Estoy bien.

El pelirrojo estaba por hacerse a un lado y evadir a los ancianos para continuar su camino hacia la salida, cuando de pronto se percató de que los shinobis que hasta hacía poco habían estado en silencio aparecieron repentinamente frente a él, con la mirada seria y listos para el ataque.

Actuando por instinto, el menor frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero se detuvo al ver que sus hermanos no parecían apoyarlo.

—Los doctores dijeron que estaba bien—insistió, intentando convencerlos. No logró mucho.

—Estable, pero no bien—corrigió su hermana—. Aún necesitas descansar.

—Solo serán unas horas—insistió Kankuro.

El jinchuriki frunció el ceño y tuvo que meditarlo unos instantes antes de acceder. En el fondo, odiaba tener que quedarse encerrado y obedecer órdenes que interrumpían sus planes, pero al parecer no le quedaba otra alternativa. En primer lugar, no quería terminar peleando contra sus propios compatriotas y contra sus hermanos; en segundo, no era prudente desafiar una orden del consejo; y por último, en realidad sí se sentía algo cansado.

Pero también quería ver a Ino.

—¿Cuánto debo esperar?

—Solo unas horas.

El pelirrojo miró a todos en la sala y suspiró hondo, sintiendose derrotado.

—Entiendo—dijo finalmente, para luego suspirar hondo y regresar al centro de la sala.

Luego de que el impase quedara solucionado, los ninjas del grupo de élite prepararon grupos para relevarse y dejar cuidar de Gaara mientras éste se quedaba descansando en la sala.

Temari quiso quedarse con su hermano para hacerle compañía, pero éste le pidió que saliera y que se encargara de las relaciones diplomáticas con los miembros de las delegaciones visitantes. Kankuro le trajo parte de los documentos que ya se habían redactado sobre el ataque para que pudiera analizarlos, y luego dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver y se fue. El resto hizo lo mismo poco después.

Ya a solas, o al menos parcialmente, Gaara se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa que habían traído para su uso y se quedó leyendo en la sala subterránea los informes que le había traído su hermano, cuando de pronto sus pensamientos volvieron a concentrarse en Ino. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando la viera? ¿Se iban a coger de las manos? ¿Abrazarse nuevamente? ¿Hablar? Diablos, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Solo sabía que quería estar con ella, que su presencia le calmaba y lo tranquilizaba. Que ella era buena con él y lo hacía sentir bien, que era la única que lo trataba como si fuera una persona normal, y eso le gustaba. Y que ella le gustaba.

Suspirando hondo, revolvió la cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos y luego retomó su lectura. Estaba por arrojar el tercer documento, cuando de pronto unas cuantas líneas en éste llamaron su atención….

Y lo dejaron preocupado.

**. . .**

**. .**

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde, Ino buscó incansablemente a Gaara por todos los rincones de la ciudad, pero no logró dar con él. Lo buscó en el hospital, en las ruinas de la antigua torre, en el cuartel provisional que habían instalado en la entrada de Suna, y hasta se tomó el cuidado de recorrer toda la frontera para verificar que el pelirrojo no estuviese en algún sitio oculto vigilando la frontera del enemigo, pero no lo encontró.

_¿Dónde diablos puede estar?_ Se preguntó una y otra vez, preocupada. Sí, sabía perfectamente que luego de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior seguramente Gaara estaba descansando en algún sitio seguro; y si ya estaba bien, seguramente debía estar vigilando la seguridad de Suna o cumpliendo funciones de Kazekage. ¿Pero, con un demonio, dónde podía estar?

Desganada, caminó por las calles de Suna con el sol sobre su cabeza a punto de ocultarse, cuando de pronto bajó la mirada y se detuvo frente a una de las rejillas que daba acceso al sistema de desagüe de la ciudad. Mierda, ahora que lo pensaba, ése era el único sitio en el que aún no había buscado.

¿Acaso podría ser que…

—¿No pensarás entrar ahí, cierto?

Una voz masculina hablando tras ella casi la mata del susto.

—¡¿Y quién rayos te crees tú, pedazo de imbé…—enmudeció al reconocer de quien se trataba—Kankuro…

—¿Acaso me ibas a decir imbécil, Yamanaka-san?

—No, yo…— suspiró hondo antes de continuar—es solo que me asustaste.

—Bueno, no tengo la culpa de que seas tan torpe como para no haberme notado.

—No estaba preparada.

—Una kunoichi siempre está preparada.

Ouch. Eso dolió mucho. Ahí al costado del corazón y en el medio del pecho. En el orgullo.

—¿Acaso así tratan los shinobis de Suna a sus aliados de Konoha luego de haberlos ayudado? —increpó la rubia.

—Creo que la definición de aliado involucra que deben ayudarnos cuando estamos en problema, ¿O me equivoco?

Dos contra cero. Eso sí que dolía.

—Ok, tú ganas —dijo bastante desganada. A decir verdad, no tenía muchas energías como para contraatacar al shinobi de Suna—Y a todo esto, ¿Puedo saber a qué debo el "honor" de tu presencia?

El marionetista soltó una risa irónica.

—¿Te sueles dar por vencida tan fácilmente?

—No cuando se trata de algo importante.

Ouch. Esta vez Kankuro recibió un poco de su propia medicina. Pero estaba muy lejos de dejarse vencer por la rubia.

—Bueno, si en verdad crees que lo que pensaba decirte no es importante, es tu problema—el marionetista comenzó a caminar alejándose de la rubia, cuando de pronto se detuvo y volteó a mirarla—¡Ah, sí! Que tengas suerte buscando a mi hermano en esas cloacas, en verdad la necesitarás…

Luego de eso, Kankuro dio un par de pasos más en cámara lenta antes de que sus palabras surtieran efecto.

—Espera—le llamó Ino—. ¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando a tu hermano?

—Solo adiviné.

La Yamanaka bufó molesta. Maldición, había caído en la trampa como una completa idiota.

Pero… si lo pensaba detenidamente, tal vez podía sacarle provecho a la situación.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en eso, ¿Me podrías decir dónde está?

—Está descansando.

La rubia sintió como si la quijada se le cayera al suelo.

—Te pregunté donde está, no que está haciendo.

Kankuro frunció el ceño con molestia ante la falta de paciencia de Ino.

—Está descansando en un sitio ultra-secreto que no pienso decirte.

Ino gruñó molesta antes de contestar.

—Joder, ¿Entonces para qué diablos estás aquí conmigo, si no me vas a ayudar? —Gritó enfurecida— Y no me vengas con el mismo cuento de que debo dejar a Gaara en paz y alejarme de él.

—¿Has estado hablando con mi hermana?

Esta vez, Ino quedó con expresión de confusión en el rostro. Aquello sonó… como si Kankuro estuviese burlándose de Temari.

—No, con Shikamaru.

—Entonces supongo que ya le lavó el cerebro.

Ok, ahora Kankuro comenzaba a agradarle.

—¿Y puedo saber qué piensas tú de todo esto?

—¿Yo? —Inquirió, señalándose a sí mismo como si fuera el más inocente de todos—Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hermano.

"Lo mejor para mi hermano" Si, aquello sonaba tan tierno y lindo como el abrazo de un enorme oso afelpado de color rosa.

—¿Y me puedes decir cuál es tu definición exacta de "lo mejor para tu hermano"?

—Eso mismo, lo mejor para él—se cruzó de brazos antes de continuar—lo malo es que aún no sé exactamente qué sea mejor para él.

Luego de eso, el castaño se quedó mirando serio a Ino por largos segundos, como si la estuviese analizando. EIla comprendió a la perfección lo que éste acababa de decirle.

—Creo que nadie sabe mejor que es lo mejor para él, que él mismo.

—No estoy tan seguro de ello.

—Si no hace la prueba, nunca lo sabrá.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que…—Kankuro se detuvo en el momento que comenzaba a analizar lo que acababa de decir la rubia.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Ino tenía razón. Gaara nunca iba a saber si Ino era buena para él o no si no lo intentaba por sí mismo, y honestamente, ni él ni su hermana tenían derecho de intervenir. Inicialmente, había decidido encarar personalmente a la de Konoha para averiguar sus intenciones y decidir si iba a estar del lado de Gaara o de Temari, pero luego de escuchar lo que dijo Ino… ahora comenzaba a dudar.

Gaara tenía que experimentar por sí mismo la vida, y descubrir qué era bueno o no para él.

Y su función como hermano mayor iba a ser la de simple observador.

—Está bien, tú ganas—dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

—¿Yo gano? —preguntó Ino, confundida— Espera, qué quieres decir con…

—Espéralo en la entrada a Suna, él llegará en un par de horas cuando mucho.

Ino se quedó mirando confundida al castaño sin saber si creerle o no. En verdad, no tenía motivos para creer en su inesperado arranque de bondad, pero... no le quedaba otra alternativa.

El castaño estaba por irse, cuando de pronto recordó un detalle importante que debía decirle a Ino.

—Ah, por cierto, él no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió ayer. Solo recuerda hasta el punto en que te salvó.

Luego de decir eso, el shinobi desapareció en una nube de humo.

Y poco después, Ino se dirigió hacia el lugar mencionado.

. . .

. . .

* * *

Horas más tarde, Gaara comenzaba a sentir que la poca paciencia que lo había convencido de permanecer encerrado en aquella sala con guardias a sus lados se le estaba agotando.

Miró a los shinobis que lo estaban vigilando y luego suspiró. No iba a ser dificil engañarlos para salir, el problema iba a surgir cuando se dieran cuenta de su ausencia y lo delataran por desobedecer órdenes de sus superiores. Pero ya no tenía intenciones de permanecer más tiempo ahí. Sentado y aburrido.

Y solo.

Decidido, se preparó para realizar una escapada magistral y llegar al mundo exterior cuanto antes, cuando de pronto unos pasos tras la puerta le obligaron a detenerse. Segudos más tarde, su hermano ingresó a la sala.

—Ya eres libre.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la salida, tras Kankuro.

—Gracias—dijo, aunque el tono de su voz evidenciaba algo de enfado.

Luego de eso, ambos shinobis caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la superficie. Terminaron llegando a la planta baja de la torre del Kazekage, a una de las pocas salas que lograron sobrevivir a los ataques del día anterior. Se trataba de una de las salas más resistentes de la construcción, una que había sido diseñada con fines más que solo administrativos.

Ambos shinobis continuaron caminando por la derruida construcción hasta que lograron salir y llegar a la acera principal. Ya en ese sitio, Gaara observó hacia el cielo por unos instantes antes de resoplar hondo, preocupado. Tal y como había imaginado, ya era de noche.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer ahora? —preguntó de repente Kankuro.

—Tengo que hacer—. La respuesta de Gaara fue tan corta como se la había esperado el castaño.

El pelirrojo estaba por tomar un rumbo distinto, cuando su hermano le detuvo.

—¿No quieres que te diga dónde está?

La pregunta del marionetista hizo que el menor se volteara a verlo con evidente sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Yo? ¡A nada en particular! —contestó el mayor, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando se detuvo—pero solo para que lo sepas, "nada" puede estar esperándote en la entrada de la ciudad.

Gaara frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano serio por unos instantes antes de comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo éste. ¿Acaso en verdad…

_Diablos.__ Su hermano no podía haber hecho eso._

_No, no podía ser tan estúpido…_

_¿O si?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio la vuelta y partió a toda prisa, bastante preocupado.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se detuvo y tuvo que tomarse al menos unos instantes para recobrar el aliento. Una vez recuperado, observó el panorama a su alrededor y se encontró con las ruinas de lo que antes habían sido las imponentes murallas de su ciudad, custodiadas ahora por lo que debía ser un campamento de vigilancia temporal. Pero más que eso, no vio nada.

No vio rastros de Ino.

¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Kankuro mandar a Ino precisamente ahí? Se preguntó en ese preciso instante, molesto. ¿Y que tal si ella había decidido salir a inspeccionar? ¿O si alguien la había atrapado? ¿Y como seguiría su herida? ¿Estaría en condiciones de pelear en caso fuera necesario?

Maldiciendo, estaba por salir de la ciudad y recorrer los alrededores para asegurarse que nada malo le hubiera pasado a Ino, cuando de pronto detuvo sus pensamientos al ver a lo lejos unas finas ebras doradas flotando con la suave brisa de la noche. Si, ésa era ella.

Decidido, avanzó con sigilo y cuidó no ser detectado por nadie hasta llegar al lado de Ino. La encontró sentada sobre una enorme roca lisa de poca altura, con la parte superior del cuerpo apoyada en un montículo de piedras que se habían acumulado a su lado y las piernas colgando hacia el vacío, a una caída de al menos tres metros. Su rostro lucía sereno y relajado, como si estuviese en completa paz y armonía. Y bajo la luz de la luna… se veía hermosa.

Más aún, ahora que estaba dormida.

Aliviado, el shinobi suspiró hondo y se sentó a su lado sin hacer ningún ruido. No la despertó ni quiso interrumpir su sueño. Verla en esa posición tan serena le daba una sensación de paz que no había expermientado en su vida, ni con todas las horas de descanso que le habían obligado a tener en aquella sala donde se había despertado.

De pronto, una suave ventizca les dio de lleno y los cubrió de arena por breves instantes. Gaara frunció el ceño con molestia al ver a Ino llenandose de polvo y temblando del frío, por lo que se quitó la capa que llevaba puesta y se la colocó encima, y luego empezó a limpiarle el rostro.

Aquello hizo que se despertara.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó de pronto la rubia, mirando a sus alrededores con evidente confusión en el rostro.

Una voz masculina a su lado le dio, en cierta forma, la respuesta que estaba buscando.

—No deberías haberte quedado dormida en un lugar como éste. Es peligroso.

Ino se dio la vuelta en el acto y terminó clavando sus orbes azul cielo en las verdes aguamarina del shinobi a quien tanto había estado buscando todo el día. El mismo al que ella amaba. El mismo que había alborotado su mundo y que ahora estaba a su lado, regañándola. Como de costumbre.

—¿Por qué siempre me tienes que hablarme así?—le recriminó— Te estuve buscando todo el día y lo primero que recibo de ti ni bien nos vemos es un horrible regaño. ¿Qué acaso no sabes decir nada bonito?

Gaara se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte por varios segundos antes de decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Te extrañé—. Dijo con sinceridad, cogiendo totalmente desprevenida a la rubia.

Sorprendida, Ino abrió por completo los ojos y clavó la mirada en el shinobi una vez más antes de, de forma inesperada, cogerlo de la mano y abrazarse con fuerza de él.

Gaara se tensó inicialmente ante el inesperado contacto con Ino y se quedó en dicho estado por unos instantes, antes de comenzar a relajarse. Aún no estaba acostumbrado del todo al contacto físico y a las demostraciones afectivas, pero Ino le hacía sentir confianza y serenidad que le ayudaba relajarse, aún cuando ella fuera tan impulsiva y arrazadora como un huracán.

Poco a poco, Ino sintió que el shinobi se relajaba en sus brazos y terminaba aceptando su toque, para luego corresponderlo con una suave caricia en su rostro. Gaara era muy tierno si consideraba su increíble falta de tacto y su extrema sinceridad como virtudes que muy pocos podían poseer y manejar como él. A demás, él la quería y era muy sincero en ello, ella podía sentirlo. El valía mucho, lo suficiente como para que ella estuviese dispuesta a todo por estar junto a él, y eso iba a hacer.

Y ella iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que ese horrible monstruo no volviera a tomar posesión de él…

. . .

. . .

. . .

Lo que no sabía, era que en ese preciso momento, varios ojos se cernían sobre ellos...

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**Com siempre, **__**lamento la tardanza. Este capítulo tuvo q ser reescrito muchas veces para que encajara bien con el final que pienso darle al fic. Espero que comprendan.**_

_**Nuevamente, lamento no ser del tipo romántico excesivo, pero no puedo. No imagino a un Gaara trayendo rosas y recitando poemas o tartamudeando como idiota enamorado, pero si me lo imagino disfrutando de la compañía de Ino y queriendola a su forma. Igual con Ino, no la imagino siendo tímida o femme fatale (al menos no siendo aún una adolescente), la imagino siendo coqueta y bonita sin dejar de ser astuta y divertida. **_

_**Gracias especiales a cierta lectora que me insistió en actualizar.  
**_

_**Saludos**__** a todos, y gracias a por leer.**_


	30. Problemas

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 30**** – En problemas…**

**. . .**

**. . .**

En medio de la noche, Gaara resopló hondo mientras observaba preocupado la inmensidad del desierto frente a él, apenas iluminada por la luna y las estrellas que se extendían sobre el cielo. En otros tiempos, aquella visión hubiese sido más que suficiente para ayudarlo a despejar su mente y olvidarse de todos los problemas que lo rodeaban…

Esta noche tenía el efecto contrario.

Luego de analizarlo detenidamente, había llegado a la conclusión de que el último ataque a Suna no había sido el definitivo. Y había muchos indicios de ello. El ataque no había sido preciso ni había mostrado un propósito en particular, y aunque habían atacado puntos clave con demasiada precisión, no habían mostrado tener un objetivo en mente. Y lo más importante, era que el líder aún no había dado la cara.

Pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. Según le habían dicho, el concejo había aprovechado la situación para alzarse como vencedores, seguramente con el objetivo de evitar que Suna quedara mal visto ante las delegaciones invitadas o para evitar que otras naciones aprovecharan la oportunidad para atacarlos. Lo malo, es que con ello solo los habían puesto en un mayor peligro.

Preocupado, el shinobi suspiró hondo y acarició suavemente el rostro de la joven que yacía dormida sobre su regazo, procurando no despertarla. Sus largos cabellos dorados se encontraban regados sobre la mayor parte de su rostro, dejando apenas una minúscula parte de su suave piel y sus labios al descubierto. Se veía sencilla y a la vez hermosa. Perfecta.

¿Qué iba a hacer si volvían a atacar su aldea y ella estaba ahí? ¿Lograría protegerla como lo había hecho la noche anterior? Se preguntó de repente, preocupado. La última vez habían ganado la batalla en gran parte gracias a la ayuda de los shinobis aliados que les habían brindado su apoyo en forma incondicional, pero en cuanto ellos se fueran…

De pronto, el shinobi detuvo sus pensamientos y se sintió que el corazón se le detenía ante lo último que acababa de pensar. Miró a Ino durmiendo plácidamente bajo la luz de la luna, y sus ojos se dilataron al recordar que ella era también parte de una de las delegaciones visitantes en Suna, y que pronto tendría que irse. Tomó nota mental de la cantidad de días que aún tendría para disfrutar de la presencia de la rubia de Konoha a su lado, y maldijo al darse cuenta que eran muy pocos. Ni siquiera llegaban a la semana.

Demonios, _¿Cómo iba a hacer para soportar verla partir?_

. . .

* * *

. . .

Ino abrió los ojos con lentitud y se despertó en el momento que los primeros rayos del sol le dieron directo en el rostro. Relajada, se estiró y sonrió, para luego comenzó a buscar a su acompañante y decirle que debían volver a la ciudad, pero pronto dio un brinco del susto al ver que ya no se encontraba en la entrada de Suna, y que estaba dentro de una cama en de una de las tiendas de campamento de la delegación de Konoha.

_¿__Pero qué diablos pasó?_ Se pregunto de repente. Lo último que recordaba, era que ella estaba en la entrada de Suna con Gaara, y que luego de un par de horas conversando con él se recostó en su regazo y bostezó producto del cansancio, y... _¡Diablos! Debí quedarme dormida. _Se regañó repentinamente._ ¡Dormida! ¡¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así! Y… Un momento, ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?_ Siguió preguntándose. La respuesta terminó siendo demasiado obvia: Gaara de seguro se había encargado de traerla de vuelta a su tienda, y sin siquiera despertarla. Si, él debía haberla traído...

Y eso lo había hecho porque la quería. Él mismo lo había admitido.

Sonriendo, cerró los ojos y suspiró de pura felicidad. Y no era para menos. Estaba enamorada, era correspondida, y anoche había vivido uno de los momentos más románticos de su vida. Sí, era como su sueño hecho realidad…

O al menos casi. Siendo honestos, su sueño no incluía precisamente estar en una ciudad en ruinas, tener a su líder de equipo herido en un hospital, y que su mejor amigo estuviera en contra de su felicidad. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Feliz porque, incluso en medio de la desgracia, había encontrado el amor. Feliz porque Gaara había admitido abiertamente que la quería, y porque ahora él y ella eran...

Bueno, aún no podía definir exactamente qué eran en ese momento. Se abrazaban, se cogían de la mano y era obvio que se gustaban, pero no llegaban a más que eso. Aún no habían formalizado. Pero eso ya llegaría con el tiempo…

Suspirando hondo, la rubia se levantó de un salto y se estiró un par de veces antes de comenzar a cambiarse con tranquilidad, pero justo cuando estaba por arreglar su cama, miró hacia un lado y casi se infarta del susto al encontrarse con dos figuras femeninas que la estaban mirando con evidente curiosidad. Recién en ese momento recordó que estaba compartiendo tienda de dormir Tenten y Hinata, y que se había olvidado por completo avisarles que llegaría tarde la noche anterior. En definitiva, eso les traería problemas.

—Anoche llegaste tarde.

—Ehhh si, cierto—Ino contestó nerviosa— Siento no haberles avisado, prometo que no volverá a pasar—se disculpó y luego siguió con sus quehaceres, rogando a que la discusión terminara en ese punto. Las miradas curiosas de sus amigas le dijo lo contrario

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que nos vas a decir? — interrogó la experta en armas.

—Sí, la verdad es que no hay mucho que decir —contestó la rubia.

—Al menos podrías decirnos qué estuviste haciendo hasta tan tarde afuera, —siguió cuestionando la castaña.

—Yo… tenía cosas que hacer.

—¿Cosas como qué?—insistió.

—¡Cosas!— exclamó la Yamanaka—yo… tenía… un compromiso.

—¿Un compromiso? ¿Con quién?

La rubia se abofeteó mentalmente al darse cuenta del error que había cometido. _¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?_

—¿Dije compromiso? Debí haberme confundido. Solo fue un asunto sin importancia.

—¡Oh vamos, Ino! —Insistió la castaña— ¡Deja ya de darnos excusas tontas y dinos de una buena vez su nombre!

—¿Su… nombre?—. Ino sintió que empalidecía.

—Sí, su nombre. Porque estoy segura que estuviste con alguien anoche, y quiero saber de quién se trata.

De pronto, Ino sintió que se quedaba sin palabras. Miró a Hinata en busca de ayuda, pero ésta desvió la mirada y suspiró, preocupada. Por un momento, supuso que debía estar incómoda o que seguramente ya había notado que les ocultaba algo, y eso le hizo sentir aún más culpable.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía contarles la verdad? ¿O era mejor mentirles?

Cerró los ojos e intentó buscar una respuesta a sus dudas, y lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue el recuerdo de su última discusión con Shikamaru. El día anterior, su mejor amigo le había dicho que se alejara de Gaara por su bien. ¿Qué ocurriría si sus amigas terminaban diciéndole lo mismo que él? No, no lo iba a soportar.

Estaba por inventar cualquier excusa que la pudiera librar del problema, cuando de pronto una voz masculina se oyó tras la entrada de su tienda, cogiéndolas por sorpresa.

—¡Hey, chicas! ¿Qué tal amanecieron?

En el acto, las tres kunoichis saltaron del susto y se asomaron hacia el exterior para ver de quien se trataba. Terminaron encontrarse un despreocupado y sonriente Inuzuka Kiba, quien estaba parado afuera de su tienda junto a su fiel perro Akamaru. A no muchos metros de distancia, venían caminando Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji.

—¡Kiba, cuanto gusto verte! —gritó en el acto Ino, agradecida de que el chico perro hubiera llegado a salvarle la vida.

Tenten, por otro lado, no parecía tan emocionada como ella.

—Ahora encima de escandaloso, inoportuno.

El aludido ignoró por completo el comentario de la kunoichi y se acercó a Hinata para susurrarle al oído: —No te pegues mucho a esta tía, no vaya a ser que se te pegue lo amargada.

En el acto, la Hyuuga soltó una risita delicada y tuvo que taparse con la mano para que no la vieran. Neji solo miró a su prima desde lejos con el ceño fruncido en forma desaprobatoria. Según él, una Hyuuga no debía compartir secretos o miradas ocultas con otro shinobi que no estuviese a su nivel. Menos aún, con alguien como Inuzuka Kiba,

—¿Estamos todos listos?

La pregunta de Shikamaru hizo que todos recordaran el motivo de su reunión. El día anterior, habían acordado reunirse para ir juntos con el líder de su delegación para que los dividiera en grupos y pudieran servir de guardias para los delegados de su ciudad.

—Todos listos—contestó el Hyuuga, dando la respuesta que el Nara esperaba.

Luego de ultimar detalles, estaban por partir en búsqueda del jefe de su delegación, cuando de pronto el castaño se detuvo.

—Casi lo olvido, tú tienes otra misión—dijo fríamente, apenas mirando a Ino al rostro.

—¿Yo? —preguntó la rubia, sorprendida.

—Sí, te necesitan en el hospital. Hay escases de médicos.

Ino se quedó en blanco por unos instantes antes de procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

—Bueno, supongo que… no hay problema—dijo finalmente, a modo de aceptación.

Asintiendo, sonrió y miró a su amigo esperando a que él le dijera algo más, pero no ocurrió. Shikamaru aún seguía mirandola con esa mirada seria que tanto odiaba, esa que usaba cuando quería regañarla sin palabras.

Tragando saliva, tuvo que aguantarse la molestia antes de mirar al resto del grupo y sonreir fingidamente.

—Nos vemos luego—Fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse.

Frente a la tienda, Shikamaru se quedó mirando preocupado a Ino mientras ésta tomaba el camino hacia el hospital y luego desaparecía en el horizonte. Su amiga se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso y la sola idea le ponía nervioso. Pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Solo esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera…

Estaban por partir, cuando de pronto un presentimiento obligó al castaño a mirar hacia lo alto de una construcción que se encontraba frente suyo. Tal y como lo pensaba, se encontró con la imagen de Sabaku No Temari, quien se encontraba parada con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese estudiando los movimientos de alguien en particular, alguien a quien odiaba mucho. Ese alguien sin duda era su mejor amiga…

. . .

A varias calles del lugar, Ino se encontraba caminando tranquila por las calles de Suna en dirección al hospital, cuando de pronto, una voz femenina la llamó repentinamente.

—Ehhh… Yamanaka-san…

Ino se detuvo en el acto y sintió un hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo al reconocer a la dueña de dicha voz.

—Matsuri…

. . .

* * *

. . .

Para el atardecer, Gaara regresó a la ciudad y se dirigió la torre del Kazekage con intenciones de colaborar con los trabajos de reconstrucción. Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, había permanecido en la entrada de la ciudad vigilando que nada malo ocurriera, pero luego de ver que llegaban shinobis a vigilar la zona decidió dejarles el trabajo. De todas formas, tenía que presentarse en algún momento ante el concejo para que vieran que no estaba haciendo nada "imprudente".

Una vez estuvo frente a la antigua torre, Gaara se quedó mirándola por largos instantes, asombrado al ver lo deteriorada que había quedado luego del ataque. A decir verdad, lucía mucho peor de lo que la recordaba el día anterior, y …

—¿No pensarás entrar a trabajar a tu oficina ahora, cierto?

El menor miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo antes de contestar.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

En el acto, el shinobi fijó la mirada en la torre y luego extendió los brazos hacia ella, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Su hermano pronto se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera ejecutar su técnica.

—¿Estás loco?

—Tenemos que reconstruir la ciudad.

—Pero tú aún no estás bien—recriminó el mayor— Tómatelo con calma, ¿Quieres?

Gaara frunció el ceño ante la interrupción del marionetista.

—Puedo hacerlo.

Ignorando las palabras de su hermano, Gaara volvió a lo suyo y cerró los ojos mientras extendía los brazos de lado a lado y unas cuantas palabras salían de sus labios. En el acto, los cimientos de la construcción que se habían colapsado comenzaron a reconstruirse y las paredes exteriores comenzaron a resanarse como por arte de magia, ante la mirada atónita de todos. La arena alrededor de la construcción comenzó a arremolinarse e integrarse a la misma, fortaleciéndola e incrementando su tamaño. Aquello era simplemente sorprendente.

El proceso de reconstrucción estaba ya casi por llegar a su fin, cuando de pronto el shinobi se detuvo. Cuando Kankuro volteó a verlo, lo encontró pálido y agachado, respirando con bastante dificultad. En efecto, se había excedido.

Preocupado, el castaño se acercó a su hermano y quiso ayudarle a levantarse, pero éste lo detuvo con la mano.

—Solo fue un mareo—dijo, respirando aún agitado.

Gaara se tomó un par de minutos más para recuperarse. Decidido a continuar, se levantó y volvió a su posición anterior, pero justo cuando se disponía a ejecutar su técnica, una extraña y a la vez familiar sensación le hizo detenerse. Miró a los lados, y pronto se dio cuenta que un buen grupo de gente se había acumulado a su alrededor, y ahora lo estaban mirando con esas mismas miradas acusatorias que tanto lo había atormentado desde su infancia. Si, otra vez estaban hablando de él, murmullando y juzgándolo como si se tratase de un fenómeno de la naturaleza. No, un fenómeno no. Un monstruo.

Y él odiaba que lo miraran así.

—Tengo que irme—dijo repentinamente, antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar.

Kankuro se quedó mirando por unos instantes a su hermano antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y cuando lo hizo, maldijo internamente. Había visto tantas veces a la gente mirar a su hermano de aquella forma, que con el tiempo su mente ya hasta había desarrollado una habilidad especial para ignorarlos por completo. Por lo visto, su hermano aún no.

—¡Hey, espera! —gritó, antes de comenzar a correr tras su él—. ¡El consejo me pidió que te buscara y…!

Los gritos del marionetista se perdieron en medio de las calles de la ciudad oculta de la arena, sin llegar a ser escuchados por su receptor…

. . .

Lejos del lugar, Gaara siguió avanzando por las calles de Suna con la mirada seria y un aura aterrador, cuando de pronto se detuvo al sentir que nuevamente el aire comenzaba a faltarle, esta vez no precisamente por agotamiento.

¿Por qué las personas siempre tenían que mirarlo de esa forma? ¿Cómo si fuera un monstruo? Se preguntó de repente, molesto. Esta vez ni siquiera había hecho algo malo o le había hecho daño a nadie, solo estaba tratando de ayudar. ¿Qué acaso no podían al menos dejarlo en paz cuando trataba de hacer algo bueno? ¿Acaso iba a ser así siempre por el resto de su vida? ¿Incluso cuando fuera Kazekage?

Molesto, el shinobi apretó los puños con fuerza y estaba por golpear con el puño la pared a su lado, cuando de pronto un presentimiento le hizo detenerse.

Preocupado, el shinobi desapareció en una nube de polvo y luego se posicionó sobre el techo de una de las casas de la calle contigua para poder ver con claridad qué había sido aquello que había despertado sus sentidos de alerta, y lo que vió le dejó preocupado: Se trataba de Ino, caminando en dirección al hospital de Suna junto a… ¿Matsuri? quienes estaban siendo espiadas por… ¿Temari?

¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Y puedo saber qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Gaara se limitó a hacerle una indicación a su hermano para que mirar lo que él estaba viendo. En cuanto Kankuro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, miró a su hermano tan confundido como él.

—Siempre supe que nuestra hermana tenía algo malo en la cabeza—dijo— Lo que no sabía, era que Ino y Matsuri fueran amigas. ¿Tu lo sabías?—preguntó.

Gaara se quedó mirando la escena unos instantes más antes de contestar.

—No—contestó con sinceridad.

Ambos shinobis se quedaron mirando por unos instantes más, hasta que las tres desaparecieron de su vista. Ino entró en el hospital acompañado de la alumna del pelirrojo, y Temari desapareció en ese preciso momento.

Ya mas tranquilos, Kankuro suspiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Oye, no es que no me importe lo que sea que esté pasando entre esas tres, pero creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que resolver, ¿O me equivoco? —dijo, mirando serio a su hermano menor. — Y para que no queden dudas—prosiguió— Estoy hablando de lo que tú ya sabes.

Gaara miró a su hermano por largos instantes antes de asentir. No hacía falta que lo dijera directamente para saber que éste se refería a lo de los enemigos de Suna y el hecho de que aún debían estar preparando un ataque definitivo, mismo del que deberían protegerse. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar pasar lo que acababa de ver, sobre todo porque Ino podría estar a punto de ganarse un buen lío con su hermana por culpa suya.

—No quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa.

—Si te refieres a Ino, entonces nuestra hermana debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones.

—¿A qué te refieres? —la expresión del manipulador de la arena fue de confusión total.

—A que existen personas en Suna más peligrosas que Temari.

En el acto, el pelirrojo se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor con los ojos dilatados. En efecto, Suna tenía personas mucho más peligrosas que su hermana.

—El concejo…

¿Qué le irían a hacer los miembros del concejo si se enteraban de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos?

—Sí, los ancianos del concejo te estaban buscando.

Preocupado, el shinobi desvió la mirada hacia el hospital y luego volvió a mirar a su hermano.

—Hazme un favor y dile que la espero en la noche en la entrada de Suna—dijo finalmente, antes de desaparecer.

Iría a ver al concejo, y se encargaría de que ninguno de ellos supiera de lo suyo con Ino...

. . .

. . .

Suspirando hondo, Kankuro miró hacia el hospital y cerró los ojos antes de comenzar a negar mientras sonreía. _¿Como rayos terminé siendo mensajero amoroso?_ se preguntó en ese momento. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se hubiese ido del lugar sin siquiera pensarlo, pero tratándose de su hermano, no le quedaba otra alternativa...

Claro, siempre que Ino no hiriera los sentimientos de su hermano.

. . .

* * *

. . .

Minutos antes del anochecer, Gaara se apareció nuevamente frente a las ruinas de las antiguas murallas de la ciudad oculta de la arena, con la mirada seria y un aura cargada de tensión y preocupación.

Esa tarde, la reunión que había tenido con el concejo había sido demasiado pasiva para su gusto. Los ancianos solo le habían citado para informarle de los cambios que habían adoptado para la ceremonia de su nombramiento como Kazekage: detalles como que la ceremonia oficial había sido aplazada cinco días; y que los combates shinobis habían sido cancelados y que se había decidido condecorar a todos los shinobis por su apoyo en la batalla. Hasta el momento, no habían siquiera mencionado a Ino… pero eso no significaba que no lo hicieran en cualquier momento.

Y la sola idea le aterraba.

Pero eso no era todo. Había intentado aprovechar la reunión hablarles del ultimo ataque y comentarle sus sospechas sobre otro posible ataque, y todos se habían negado a escucharles. Le habían dicho que era imposible y que el tema ya estaba sanjado.

Lo único que había conseguido, era el permiso para poder reconstruir las murallas de la ciudad.

Y ahora estaba ahí para realizar su trabajo. Antes de que llegara Ino...

Desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad y suspiró. En el fondo, tenía que admitir que lo que había ocurrido esa tarde le había dejado bastante afectado, y que la sola idea de que Ino se asustara de él de la misma forma que lo habían hecho los demás, le aterraba. Por eso mismo había llegado antes de tiempo, para poder reparar las murallas sin que ella lo viera.

Suspirando hondo, el manipulador de la arena avanzó hasta llegar a los escombros de las murallas y se paró frente a ellas. Extendió los brazos y, tal y como lo hizo en la mañana, cerró los ojos y dijo apenas unas pocas palabras...

Y en ese momento, la reconstrucción comenzó.

Uno a uno, los restos que aún quedaban en el suelo producto de la última batalla comenzaron a resquebrajarse y deshacerse hasta convertirse en arena, para luego reunirse y formar sólidas piezas a modo de ladrillo, que luego fueron apilándose unas sobre las otras, hasta formar las enormes columnas que alguna vez enmarcaran la entrada de su ciudad. Luego, las piezas comenzaron a apilarse hacia los lados de ambas columnas, para formar imponentes paredes que poco a poco fueron rodeando su ciudad.

Un espectáculo sorprendente.

El shinobi continuó con su técnica por varios minutos más, hasta que de pronto sintió que comenzaba a debilitarse igual como ocurrió en la tarde. El aire comenzó a faltarle y sintió que de repente sus brazos pesaban toneladas...

Y en ese momento, tuvo que detenerse.

Aún no se estaba del todo recuperado, pero en unos días más lo estaría, y cuando eso ocurriera...

—Wow—un grito femenino cogió por sorpresa al shinobi— ¿Cómo haces eso?

Por unos instantes, Gaara se quedó sin saber que hacer. La rubia en verdad lo había cogido por sorpresa y con la guardia baja.

—Ino…—dijo, de repente, sin poder voltear a verla. En ese momento, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido cuando reconstruyó la torre llegó a su mente e hizo que quisiera salir del lugar cuanto antes…

Pero en cuanto recuperó el movimiento y vió el rostro de la rubia, la encontró tan alegre y sonriente que supo en el acto que ella no lo estaba juzgando como había imaginado.

—Eso fue sorprendente—siguió hablando la rubia, con un brillo especial en los ojos—En serio, ¿Cómo lo haces?

Gaara se quedó estático por unos instantes antes de reaccionar. ¿Cómo es que Ino podía estar tan sorprendida y no asustada como el resto?

—Siempre he podido manipular la arena—contestó, bastante tenso.

—¿Puedo tocarla?— preguntó ella.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Ino se acercó a las murallas y extendió los dedos para poder tocarlas. Gaara caminó tras ella sin dejar de mirar cada uno de sus movimientos. En un inicio, los dedos de la rubia rozaron las paredes de arena en forma suave y delicada, para luego darle de golpes con la palma y terminar estampándole el puño con torpeza. Terminó lastimándose la mano, y las paredes siguieron intactas y sin un rasguño. Terminó gritando irritada a la enorme pared, sacándole la lengua con esa actitud infantil que tanto le caracterizaba.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a Ino actuando de esa manera. A simple vista, la Yamanaka podía parecer una niña débil e inmadura, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que toda esa fragilidad que la rodeaba era solo una capa engañosa que cubría a una kunoichi increíblemente astuta y fuerte. Y a veces algo extraña.

En cuanto llegaron al final de la parte reconstruida de la muralla, y se detuvieron.

Gaara se adelantó antes de hablar.

—Sígueme —dijo finalmente, para luego bordear la muralla y quedar para el lado de afuera, fuera del alcance de vista de Ino.

La rubia miró al shinobi preocupada antes de acceder y seguirlo, pero en cuanto estuvo del otro lado de la muralla, no lo encontró.

—¿Dónde rayos te metiste?

La respuesta llegó desde el cielo.

—Aquí arriba.

Confundida, la rubia miró hacia la parte superior de la muralla y encontró al shinobi sentado en una pequeña saliente de la misma, con paredes a los lados y que parecía haber sido dejada en ese lugar a propósito.

_¿Sobre la muralla, como no lo pensé?_

Resoplando hondo, la rubia trepó por los enormes muros con esos movimientos tan delicados y femeninos que tanto le gustaban a Gaara, hasta llegar a la construcción. Una vez ahí, se sentó al lado del varón y luego lo sujetó del brazo y apoyó el rostro en su hombro. Las hebras doradas de la rubia comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor con el viento y le hicieron cosquillas por unos instantes, pero él los recogió con la mano libre y luego se los colocó detrás de la oreja. Aquello fue casi como si la acariciara.

—Dime, ¿Hoy también me extrañaste?

El shinobi rodó de ojos antes de contestar.

—Hoy estuve ocupado—contestó, logrando que Ino se enojara. Ése era su objetivo.

—¿Ocupado? —Preguntó la rubia, hecha una furia—¿Cómo te atreves a…—de pronto, cayó al notar que el varón parecía estar sonriente—¿Te estás burlando de mí, cierto?

Gaara la miró por unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Lo siento, fue demasiado tentador.

Ino frunció el ceño y le golpeó en el hombro con el puño, para luego volver a apoyar el rostro sobre su hombro, esta vez haciendo puchero. El shinobi la miró sonriente antes de acomodarse en la esquina para poder recibir mejor el peso de Ino sobre el pecho y luego redoarla con los brazos. Cada vez se sentía mejor el contacto con ella.

—¿Cuéntame, que hiciste hoy?—preguntó la rubia.

Gaara sintió que se quedaba sin palabras. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas que… no sabía si debía contarlas o no.

—Tuve una reunión con el concejo, nada importante—contestó escuetamente. No quiso molestar a Ino con sus preocupaciones… menos aún, mencionarle lo que había visto esa tarde. No quería que pensara que la estaba siguiendo.

A demás, estaba seguro que ella misma se lo contaría luego.

—Pues yo estuve en el hospital todo el día—Ino tomó en el acto la palabra— ¿Sabes? Tu hospital está en ruinas, deberías ver ese tema cuando seas Kazekage. No les caería mal renovar equipo y actualizar a los doctores con los que cuenta, que sus métodos ya están bastante pasados de moda y…

Gaara observó en silencio a Ino hablando por varios minutos sin detenerse. Superficialmente, las palabras de la rubia podían parecer simples quejas viniendo de una niñita mimada y engreída que no sabía nada del tema, pero en el fondo sus palabras tenían mucho más sentido de lo que parecían. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no tenía idea que Ino supiera tanto de medicina. Lo que sí no era novedad, era que a ella le gustaba hablar demasiado…

Pero eso ya no parecía irritarle o molestarle. Por el contrario, le había encontrado cierto encanto a su manera particular de ser, y al hecho de que pudiera decir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Lo único que le dejó preocupado, es que en ningún momento llegara a mencionar a Matsuri…

. . .

* * *

. . .

En ese mismo momento, y no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Gaara e Ino, dos shinobis acababan se encontraban mirando la escena con la mirada seria. En cuanto ambos desaparecieron de su vista, la de cuatro coletas miró a su acompañante y lo reprendió con furia.

—Tú ya lo sabías, ¿No?

Shikamaru resopló hondo al comprender a qué se refería su novia. En efecto, él sabía que algo ocurría entre Gaara e Ino, pero honestamente, jamás pensó que fuera algo tan serio.

—No pensé que sería tan grave.

—¿Qué no era tan grave? ¡Tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser!

No, en realidad no lo sabía. No hasta que Temari le explicó dos noches atrás lo peligroso que podía ser si Gaara se quedara dormido o lo suficientemente débil y distraído como para que el Shukaku tomara posesión de su cuerpo y destruyera todo a su paso.

A demás, jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo pudiera ocurrir entre ellos dos. Shikamaru había visto la frialdad con la que Gaara había tratado a su amiga durante el ataque anterior cuando la dejó noqueada, jamás había imaginado que aquello lo había hecho por protegerla. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Sobre todo luego de lo que vio la noche de la invasión. Gaara, había movido cielo y tierra moviendo cielo y tierra para proteger a Ino, y eso solo podía tener una explicación. Y él había sido un completo idiota por no haber notado lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus narices.

—Jamás pensé que tu hermano se fuera a interesar en Ino.

—Bueno, debo admitir que si yo no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos tampoco lo hubiera creído. Digo, ¿Qué pudo verle a la tonta esa? —se quejó molesta la rubia.

Aquello no le gustó a Shikamaru.

—Ino no es ninguna tonta. Si digo que no pensé que Gaara se fijaría en Ino, es porque en realidad no pensé que él pudiera fijarse en cualquier persona en general.

—Como quieras—contestó con desprecio la Sabaku—Pero que te quede claro, no quiero a tu amiguita cerca de mi hermano.

—Entonces dile a tu hermano que no se le acerque.

—¿Y por qué dices eso?

—Porque tu hermano es…

—¿Un monstruo? ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir? —Temari miró desafiante a su novio, esperando una respuesta. Esta no se hizo esperar.

—Peligroso. Tú misma dijiste que era peligroso.

—Gaara no es peligroso. Es peligroso que lo pongan inestable y cansado, y tu amiguita logró llevarlo fuera de sus propios límites.

—Ino no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó.

Temari frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su novio. Para ella, que Gaara hubiera llegado a ese estado era solo por culpa de Ino. Y desde ahora, iba a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlos lejos, cueste lo que cueste. Incluso si eso significaba mantenerlo aislado de… ella.

Shikamaru no bajó la guardia ni por un segundo mientras discutía con su novia. Hasta cierto punto, podía tomar la actitud de ella como la de una hermana mayor celosa… pero había algo más. Temari no solo estaba siendo sobreprotectora con su hermano, ella estaba preocupada por que Gaara pudiera perder el control del Shukaku.

—Como sea, ella no se va a acercar a mi hermano. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Molesta, la rubia estaba por levantarse y partir, cuando Shikamaru la detuvo.

—Dime qué vas a hacer—exigió el castaño. Por la mirada de su novia, podía saber que tenía motivos más que suficientes para estar preocupado por Ino.

—¿Que voy a hacer? —preguntó burlona—Cariño, no quieres saberlo…

Luego de decir eso, la de ojos verde esmeralda se soltó del agarre del de Konoha, y desapareció.

Preocupado, Shikamaru se quedó mirando a su novia partir mientras una serie de pensamientos invadía su mente. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Temari para mantener alejada a Ino?

. . .

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Me alegra haber actualizado por fin!**_

**Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza,he tenido este capítulo en espera por 2 semanas y lo he reescrito dos veces, creo qu me estoy quedando sin ideas. Me disculpo con los que abandonaron el fic en el camino por aburrimiento, y agradezco a los que aun siguen leyendome.**

**Como ya vieron, ****Temari tiene planeado alejar a Ino de Gaara, ¿Lo logrará? **

**Saludos a todos, y gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	31. ¿En verdad me amas?

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 31**** – ¿En verdad me amas?**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Para el día siguiente, Ino se levantó a primera hora de la mañana y se cambió en total y absoluto silencio, para no despertar a sus compañeras. Ese día, tenía como misión principal evadir a Tenten y sus interrogatorios, y estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Solo tenía que despertarlas y escapar antes de que lograran reaccionar...

—¡Chicas, me voy! —gritó de repente, haciendo eco en medio del profundo silencio que reinaba a su alrededor.

Ante el grito, Tenten gruñó con molestia y luego se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas en un intento por evitar el molesto ruido que acababa de despertarla. En la cama de al lado, Hinata se levantó torpemente y comenzó a sobarse los ojos con los puños mientras intentaba enfocar la mirada en sus alrededores, como si buscara algo.

Ambas estaban por caer nuevamente en sus almohadas para seguir durmiendo, cuando finalmente reconocieron a la dueña del saludo.

—¿¡Ino? — La castaña descubrió su cabeza y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor. Terminó encontrando a su amiga de cabellos dorados parada frente a su cama, lista para salir—. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

La interrogada solo agitó la mano a modo de despedida antes de contestar.

—Hoy tengo mucho trabajo, así que decidí ir más temprano—dijo con cierta ironía en su voz— Solo quería despedirme de ustedes. ¡Adiós! — dijo finalmente, antes de correr hacia la salida.

Aún somnolienta, Tenten alzó la mano y se despidió de su compañera.

—¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias por avisarnos y… — de pronto, un presentimiento hizo que la castaña se detuviera. _Un momento, ¿Qué no se supone que debía hablar de algo con Ino? ¿Algo sobre su… _—¡Hey, Ino! ¡Espera! —gritó en el acto, saltando de su cama para correr tras la rubia— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Tú y nosotras tenemos una conversación pendiente! ¡Ino…!

De inmediato, Tenten saltó de su cama y salió corriendo tras Ino, pero en cuanto llegó a la calle tuvo que detenerse al ver que aún vestía sus pijamas, y maldiciendo a voces regresó a su cama, vencida. Ino se le había escapado.

Pero aquello no iba a durar por siempre. Ya luego tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella, y hacerla confesar...

~ñ~n~

A varias calles lejos de la zona de campamento de Konoha, Ino se detuvo agotada y sonrió aliviada al ver que había logrado su objetivo: escaparse de Tenten. Y es que el día anterior, su amiga de cabellos castaños la había acorralado de tal manera, que casi le obliga a confesar que en efecto tenía una relación con un shinobi de Suna, y que ese shinobi eran ada más ni nada menos que Gaara.

_Gaara..._

A demás, siendo honestos… ¿Cómo iba a decirles que se había convertido en la "novia" de Sabaku No Gaara? Diablos, ni siquiera ella misma podía creérselo. Honestamente, si alguien le hubiese dicho semanas atrás que iba a convertirse en amiga del shinobi más poderoso y aterrador de Suna se hubiese reído en su cara, y ahora la realidad resultaba ser aún más impactante que eso. Había terminado enamorándose de él.

_Enamorada…_

Sonriendo, dio unos pasos más y luego se detuvo en una calle bastante amplia, para admirar el panorama a su alrededor. El sol acababa de salir y ya brillaba tan insoportable como siempre en lo alto del cielo; y el ambiente ya podía sentirse tan seco y sin vida, que pronto haría estragos en su piel y cabello. Pero aquello ya no parecía importarle tanto. Suna de pronto se había convertido en la mejor ciudad del mundo, la ciudad donde había encontrado el amor y la felicidad.

Llena de fuerzas, aspiró profundamente el aire de la mañana y se preparó para seguir con su camino, cuando de pronto una kunai se atravesó frente a su rostro y terminó clavándose en la pared al lado suyo. Cuando miró el objeto filoso, notó que tenía una pequeña nota atada al mango, y la sacó para leerla.

"A las 6 en los antiguos campos de entrenamiento de Suna. No faltes"

Apenas vio la letra, sintió que se congelaba. Leyó y releyó la nota un par de veces más, solo para confirmar sus sospechas. En efecto, no había duda alguna, esa nota solo había podido ser escrita por una persona…

. . .

* * *

. . .

En ese mismo momento, en lo alto de la torre del Kazekage, una importante reunión se estaba dando entre los miembros del concejo, jounins y grupo de élite, y cabezas de los clanes más importantes de Suna. Una reunión que podía definir el futuro y la seguridad de la ciudad, y el de todos los que habitaban en ella.

—Entonces, ¿Accederán a mi solicitud?

La pregunta llegó del más joven de los presentes, con evidente preocupación en su tono de voz. En efecto, se trataba de Sabaku No Gaara.

Esa mañana, y luego de pensarlo mucho, el shinobi había decidido convocar una reunión de emergencia y para intentar convencer al concejo que le den su apoyo y le permitan desplegar un contingente shinobi alrededor de las murallas, y que se prepare un plan de emergencia para proteger Suna. Lamentablemente, las cosas no estaban resultando según lo planeado.

—Lo sentimos, pero su petición es denegada—dijo tajante el líder del grupo de ancianos—La seguridad que hemos puesto será más que suficiente.

El líder del concejo estaba por dar por finalizada la reunión, cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa de reuniones hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

—¡¿Pero es que no lo entienden? ¡Aún estamos en peligro!

La voz del pelirrojo retumbó con tanta fuerza dentro de la sala de reuniones, que dejó boquiabierto a más de uno en el lugar. Nunca antes habían visto que el joven shinobi se comportara de esa manera en su delante, nunca.

—Joven Gaara, la decisión ya ha sido tomada—volvió a hablar el mayor—A demás, usted mismo ya debería haber sabido la respuesta desde un principio. Este concejo solo atiende pedidos de esta naturaleza cuando se presentan evidencias suficientes que lo respalde, y usted no nos ha traído ninguna, ¿Cierto?

La respuesta del anciano hizo que Gaara maldijera mentalmente. En efecto, ni él ni su hermano tenían pruebas suficientes para respaldar sus palabras. Y eso apestaba.

—Aún así…—se escuchó de repente la voz del hermano mayor de Gaara —, no estaría de más tener un equipo que revise los alrededores frontera y…

—Nadie le ha dado autorización para hablar, joven Kankuro—interrumpió de repente otro de los ancianos—le recuerdo que solo está aquí porque su hermano así lo solicitó, pero no tiene permiso de intervenir en esta discusión.

—Mi hermano tiene razón—insistió el menor—tener un grupo de reserva en la frontera no está de más.

—Todo lo contrario, joven Gaara—volvió a tomar la palabra el primer anciano—. Formar un grupo de reserva en la frontera solo nos traerá problemas—continuó, con un tono más analítico que agresivo—Eso podría llevar a nuestros aliados a pensar que aún no hemos podido manejar la situación y que Suna ha mentido al decir que el peligro ha terminado.

—O podrían pensar que nos estamos protegiendo de una posible invasión por parte de ellos…—tomó la palabra otro anciano más—lo que sería tomado como un insulto, sobre todo cuando tenemos tantas delegaciones visitantes dentro de Suna.

—Y más aún, cuando nos han brindado su apoyo en el último ataque—agregó otro anciano más.

Gaara respiró hondo y apretó los puños con fuerza de la impotencia. ¿Cómo podían negarse a su propia protección? ¿Y la de su pueblo?

—Por ahora, debemos preocuparnos en su pronta ascensión al puesto de Kazekage.

Esta vez, el shinobi no pudo contener más su cólera.

—¿¡Acaso eso es lo único que les importa? ¡¿Esa maldita ceremonia¡? ¡¿Cómo nos vean las demás aldeas!

—Joven Gaara…— el anciano líder del grupo apoyó los codos sobre la enorme mesa frente a él y se inclinó hacia adelante con seriedad en el rostro—Pueda que para alguien de su edad el protocolo no sea tan importante, pero con el tiempo lo comprenderá. Mantener en alto el honor de Suna no es solo un acto de vanidad y orgullo, es también un acto de supervivencia.

—De nuestra reputación actual dependerá el futuro de nuestros shinobis, y los trabajos que podamos conseguir para ellos.

—Y esa reputación debemos no solo saber conseguirla, sino también conservarla.

Gaara cerró los ojos y tuvo que obligarse a mantener la calma antes de actuar fuera de su voluntad. Los deberes, las normas, el concejo, el nombre de Suna… ¿Acaso iba a poder manejar todo eso él solo? ¿En verdad iba a soportar convertirse en Kazekage y tener que escoger entre mantener las apariencias y o hacer lo que le gritaba su corazón y su sangre shinobi?

Dirigió una ultima mirada hacia los miembros del concejo en espera de una señal que le dijera que podía continuar con su discusión, pero no la encontró. Ellos no iban a ceder ni un ápice.

—Entonces creo que podemos dar por finalizada esta reunión—dijo finalmente, antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Sin embargo, estando a apenas escasos centímetros de la salida, unas palabras le cogieron por sorpresa.

—Joven Gaara…— la voz del líder de los ancianos esta vez se oyó cargada de malicia—Espero que le haya quedado claro lo último que dije. Mantener en alto el nombre de Suna es una obligación que todos debemos cumplir, incluyendo usted. Si sabe a lo que me refiero.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando por varios segundos al mayor con una expresión de verdadera confusión en el rostro, sin comprender bien lo que acababa de escuchar. _"Mantener en alto el nombre de Suna…" ¿Por qué me dice eso ahora?_ Se preguntó en el acto. Eso había sido sin lugar a duda una amenaza directa, pero… ¿Por qué ahora?

Molesto, estaba por exigir que le explicara a qué se había referido, cuando de pronto un golpe seco hizo que todos se voltearan hacia el ultimo extremo de la enorme mesa de reuniones..

—Perdón…— se oyó de repente hablar a Kankuro, justo bajo la mesa—dejé caer accidentalmente mi marioneta, pero ya la recojo.

El shinobi actuó torpemente mientras recogía a su marioneta. Una vez listo, se levantó y caminó por la enorme sala ignorando las miradas que se habían posado sobre él, y luego se acercó a su hermano.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo sonriente.

En el acto, Gaara supo que su hermano había descubierto algo importante.

. . .

. . .

Sin decir una palabra, Gaara y su hermano bajaron juntos en silencio hasta llegar al exterior. Una vez en tierra firme, caminaron por las desordenadas calles de la ciudad y se dirigieron a la antigua residencia de los Kazekages (O lo que quedaba de ella).

Estando frente a la puerta, Gaara tosió levemente y, sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano, habló.

—¿Es por el Shukaku, verdad?

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó su hermano, evidentemente intrigado.

—¿No me quieren como Kazekage, verdad? Creen que desprestigiaré Suna o algo así.

El marionetista miró hacia el suelo por largos instantes, buscando las palabras exactas que debía utilizar.

—No, Gaara. Ellos te quieren como Kazekage,

—¿Entonces, porqué dijeron eso? Porqué me dijeron que…

—No lo decían por ti, hermano.

Kankuro levantó los ojos y le dirigió a Gaara una mirada como jamás antes le había dado en su vida. Una mirada llena de pena y compasión.

—Sigo sin comprender.

El mayor respiró profundo y tomó aire antes de contestar.

—No se referían a ti, hermano. Se referían a Ino.

De pronto, Gaara sintió como si el mundo se le hubiese caído encima.

—¿Ino? — preguntó débilmente, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ino? ¿Qué diablos podía querer el concejo con ella? ¿Y qué tenía que ver ella con el prestigio de Suna? ¿Acaso habían descubierto lo suyo con ella? ¿Y de ser así… — ¿Por qué Ino?

—¿En verdad debo contestarte a eso? —preguntó el mayor. Gaara supo en el acto la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Debo ir a buscarla—dijo en el acto, con el rostro marcado de preocupación.

—Espera—su hermano mayor lo detuvo—Será mejor que no vayas, al menos durante el día.

—¿Por qué?

—Si vas y la buscas en pleno día solo empeorarás las cosas. Por la forma en que hablaron, por ahora solo tienen sospechas, pero si la buscas en pleno día, sabrán que ocurre algo entre tú y ella.

—Seré precavido.

—Aún así… mejor no lo hagas. Ellos no harán nada si no les das motivos. A demás, no olvides que como parte de la delegación de Konoha, Ino tiene cierta inmunidad—Kankuro miró a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de preguntar— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan impulsivo?

Ante la pregunta, Gaara desvió la mirada y respiró profundo, buscando mantener la calma. Lo suyo no era impulsividad, era preocupación.

Durante toda su vida, había sufrido en carne propia las consecuencias de las decisiones que había tomado el concejo. Nadie sabía mejor que él lo malo podían llegar a ser. Le habían convertido en un monstruo siendo apenas un recién nacido, mataron a su madre, lo marginaron durante toda su infancia y en más de una ocasión habían intentado acabar con su vida. Le habían ordenado encabezar una de las peores batallas de su aldea y le habían mandado asesinar personas inocentes sin ningún sentido. Incluso ahora seguían desconfiando de él y le acababan de negar su apoyo, exponiendo a Suna a un inminente peligro por su estúpido orgullo…

¿Por qué rayos tenían que meterse ahora con Ino? ¿Es que acaso no le podían dar un respiro? ¿Un momento de paz y tranquilidad?

—Entonces la veré en la noche— dijo finalmente, casi como si se hubiera rendido.

Preocupado, Kankuro miro a su hermano de reojo sintiendo como si acabara de cometer un error al contarle lo del Concejo e Ino. Su hermano últimamente se veía tan feliz con la chica de Konoha, que no podía evitar sentirse mal por haberle causado más preocupación. Lamentablemente, sabía que era necesario.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —Preguntó de repente—Si quieres podríamos salir a recorrer la muralla, eso te ayudaría a relajarte y…

—No puedo. Tengo trabajo que hacer—dijo repentinamente, fijando la mirada en la antigua mansión—Nos vemos más tarde.

El mayor estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto vio que su hermano menor cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. En el acto, la arena que yacía a los pies del menor comenzó a levantarse alrededor suyo y lo envolvió en una especie de tornado, cubriéndolo por completo. Cuando la arena volvió a empozarse en el suelo, éste había desaparecido.

Y poco después, fuertes ruidos comenzaron a retumbar desde el interior de la mansión.

Resignado, el castaño suspiro mientras miraba como la mansión era reconstruida por su hermano, sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado por él. En estos últimos días ambos habían desarrollado tal vínculo de fraternidad, que aún se preguntaba si eso se debía a la llegada de Ino a sus vidas. Si ese era el caso, en definitiva iba a apoyar a su hermano e iba a pelear por defender su relación. A demás, ver a su hermano feliz lo valía.

Pero si en algún momento ella se atrevía a herirle de algún modo… ¡oh si!, esa rubia tonta iba a desear nunca haberle conocido…

~ñ~ñ~

Dentro de la mansión, Gaara se concentró en su trabajo y pronto comenzó con la reconstrucción de la misma, reforzando los cimientos y levantando las paredes que habían caído durante su pelea en el lugar. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra parte. En ese momento, lo único que podía hacer, era mantenerse ocupado e intentar pensar qué iba a hacer para mantener a Ino a salvo…

. . .

* * *

. . .

—¿En qué piensas, Shikamaru?

El castaño regresó a la tierra al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo Chouji.

—Nada—contestó fingiendo despreocupación. Sin embargo, pronto pudo notar como se le quedaba mirando Neji, como si él supiera qué es lo que estaba pensando.

En ese momento, el grupo de shinobis de Konoha se encontraba almorzando en uno de los centros de alimentación provisionales que se habían implementado en la ciudad, luego del desastre de la ultima batalla. En el lugar, se encontraban laborando varios shinobis de las distintas delegaciones como personal de apoyo. Por suerte para ellos, les habían asignado la labor de ser escoltas de las personalidades más importantes de Konoha.

—Entonces, ¿Te piensas comer eso o no?

El genio solo miró a su amigo con señal de resignación y luego le pasó su plato de comida, que estaba casi lleno. Miró a los lados, y vio que los demás apenas iban por la mitad de sus raciones.

—Voy a regresar al campamento. Olvidé algo— dijo de repente, levantándose con pereza.

En el acto, el Hyuuga siguió sus pasos y se levantó de su silla.

—Te acompaño—habló el bouke—yo también olvidé algo.

Luego de escuchar, el castaño asintió y permitió que el Hyuuga se le acercara, y ambos se fueron juntos del lugar.

En la mesa, los shinobis se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, antes de que Kiba rompiera con el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Qué raro que ambos se hayan olvidado de algo, no?

—Tú lo has dicho—agregó Tenten.

—Lo que no entiendo es…—el Inuzuka frunció el ceño antes de continuar— ¿Por qué Neji no le pidió a Shikamaru que le trajera lo que se había olvidado? ¿O era tan secreto que no podía decirlo en voz alta?

En el acto, todos los presentes casi se cayeron de sus sillas ante la torpeza del Inuzuka.

—En verdad que eres idiota—le regañó la experta en armas.

—Kiba… —la Hyuuga miró a su amigo con comprensión antes de continuar— nii-san jamás se olvida de algo.

—Shikamaru tampoco—agregó el Akimichi.

—Entonces…—el chico perro puso expresión seria antes de continuar— ¿No me digan que son… ya saben, raritos?

Las palabras de Kiba casi le causan un infarto a Tenten. Esta vez, la experta en armas sí terminó cayéndose al suelo.

Hinata y kiba solo se miraron y negaron rotundamente.

—¡¿Acaso eres Idiota o qué? —Gritó la castaña, levantándose y acomodando su silla para volver a sentarse—¡Si ambos se fueron juntos, es porque querían hablar a solas!

—Algo malo debe estar pasando—agregó la Hyuuga.

—Algo muy malo.

Luego de eso, un verdadero silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente. Para los que conocían independientemente a Shikamaru y a Neji, sabían que cada uno de ellos no solían actuar de manera sospechosa a menos que se tratase de algo realmente importantes, pero ver a ambos actuando de la misma manera y juntos… solo podía significar una cosa: Problemas.

~ñ~ñ~

En ese mismo momento, dos sombras se estaban desplazando con sutileza por los tejados de la ciudad, en direccion al antiguo campo de entrenamiento de Suna. En cuanto llegaron, Shikamaru se volteó hacia Neji antes de hablar.

—Supongo que ya lo notaste.

El Hyuuga asintió.

—Ese no fue el ataque final. Suna aún está en peligro.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Haremos lo que debemos hacer, como shinobis que somos…

. . .

* * *

. . .

Para el atardecer, un fuerte gritó se oyó claro y sonoro dentro del Hosital de Suna…

—¡Este hospital es uno completo desastre!

Agotada, Ino se dejó caer sobre el enorme sillón de la sala de espera y maldijo mientras ignoraba las miradas de todos los que pasaban a su alrededor, bastante fastidiada y agotada. Y terriblemente estresada. Ese día, había comenzado a trabajar a primera hora de la mañana y ya llevaba casi doce horas trabajando de corrido, con solo un breve descanso para almorzar. Evidentemente, su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de descanso.

Sin embargo, no era el cansancio precisamente el motivo de su mal humor…

_¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo Temari?_ Se preguntó de repente, preocupada. _¡Si es sobre Gaara, que ni sueñe con que nos va a separar! _Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se paraba para mirar por la ventana frente a ella. En el exterior, vio una pareja que caminaba agarrados de la mano y mirándose embelesados. Aquella visión hizo que la rubia se ruborizara. _¿Algún día Gaara y yo haremos lo mismo?_

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto vio unos cabellos castaños escondiéndose torpemente en una pared frente al hospital. _¿Otra vez? ¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí? _Se preguntó de repente._ ¿Qué acaso no tuvo suficiente con la forma en la que la engañe ayer para escaparme de ella? ¿Quiere que le dé la lección completa o qué?_

Enfurecida, estaba por levantarse y bajar a la entrada del hospital para encarar a la castaña, cuando de pronto una voz femenina la cogió desprevenida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

En el acto, Ino supo de quien se trataba. No hacía falta verla, bastaba con escuchar esa voz que tanto odiaba para saber de quién se trataba.

—Iba a buscarte—mintió—ya te estabas demorando demasiado.

Temari sonrió mientras fijaba la mirada en la de Konoha. Por supuesto, sabía que había cogido desprevenida a Ino, pero ella lo disimulaba tan bien… que hasta le hacía gracia. Incluso se hubiera atrevido a felicitarla, de no ser porque se trataba de la persona que planeaba arruinarle la vida a su hermano. O eso pensaba.

—Sígueme—dijo de repente, antes de desaparecer.

Ino maldijo en el acto y tuvo que agudizar sus sentidos al máximo para poder detectar el camino que tomó la Sabaku No. Cuando lo hizo, corrió tras ella…

. . .

En silencio, ambas kunoichis se movilizaron por un entreverado de caminos en el que seguramente cualquier otra persona se hubiese perdido. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Temari se detuvo sobre un montón de rocas y luego se volteó a esperar a que Ino llegara. La florista no tardó mucho en alcanzarla, sin embargo, ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad para molestarla.

—Veo que has mejorado, pero aún te falta.

Ino no le encontró gracia a la burla. Para ella, ese no era momento para reír.

—Vayamos directo al asunto, ¿Quieres?

La de ojos verde esmeralda sonrió y se cruzó las manos al pecho mientras miraba a Ino con aires de superioridad.

—Vengo en son de paz—la de cuatro coletas sonrió antes de continuar— Solo quería darte un consejo.

Ino no se tragó la treta.

—¿Un consejo? ¿De ti? Muero por oírlo.

—Pues bien, ahí va—suspiró— Por tu bien y el de mi hermano, es mejor que te olvides de lo que sea que tienes con él.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó la florista.

—Aléjate de él, por el bien de ambos.

Ino apretó los puños con fuerza ante la actitud cínica de Temari.

—¿Sabes? Puedes meterte tu consejo por donde quieras, que no voy a hacerte caso. Yo amo a Gaara y…

—Ino…— interrumpió la mayor— ¿Cómo puedes amar a mi hermano si ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar?

La de Konoha se quedó en blanco antes de reaccionar.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—¡Oh vamos! En materia de amor, eres la persona más voluble y menos seria que he conocido en mi vida. Primero pensaste estar "enamorada" de Uchiha Sasuke, luego de Shikamaru, y ahora Gaara. Nadie se enamora de tantos en tan poco tiempo, ¿Sabes?

La florista quiso contestar a las palabras de la Sabaku, pero no pudo. Por un momento, sintió que lo que le estaba diciendo ella podía ser… cierto. Que tal vez…

No, no podía ser cierto.

—Esto es diferente.

—No lo creo. Y aún si eso fuera verdad, me temo que será peor para ti.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—Dime, querida, ¿Gaara ya te ha pedido que sean formalmente novios? ¿O te ha invitado a salir? ¿O a caso ha tenido la delicadeza de salir a pasear contigo dentro de la ciudad?

Ino estaba por contestar, pero se detuvo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la arena cerca a sus pies mientras maldecía internamente al tener que reconocer que las respuestas a dichas preguntas no la favorecían en absoluto. En efecto, Gaara aún no le había pedido formalmente que fueran pareja, y ellos aún no habían tenido una cita o algo que se le pareciera.

Pero no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Tampoco veo que tú hagas lo mismo con Shikamaru.

—Porque yo no he querido—Temari dijo aquello con demasiada seguridad para su gusto.

—¿Te avergüenzas de él?

—No, pero hay ciertos puntos que debo resolver antes de contarle a mis hermanos de lo nuestro y…—la rubia sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a reaccionar—pero no te traje hasta aquí para hablar de mi relación con Shikamaru. Vine a hablar sobre Gaara y… lo que sea que tú crees que tienes con él.

—Estamos enamorados.

—¿En verdad eso crees?—La rubia sonrió con malicia antes de dar su ultima estocada— ¡Oh vamos, Ino! Solo eres un mal remedo de kunoichi sin ninguna destreza en particular. ¿Acaso crees que mi hermano podría andar a tu lado con la cabeza en alto?

Ino quiso contraatacar, pero esta vez se quedó sin palabras. ¿Acaso lo que decía Temari podía ser cierto? se preguntó de repente, antes de comenzar a negar en su interior. No, no podía ser cierto. Una actitud como esa podría haber encajado perfectamente con el Gaara de hacía un mes atrás, pero no con el que era ahora, el que le había salvado la vida y que anoche le había dicho que la quería. Sin embargo…

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho, y sigue mi consejo: Retírate antes de que pierdas la poca dignidad que te queda—finalizó la Sabaku, antes de partir.

Ino se quedó parada por unos instantes sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima. Las palabras de Temari le habían movido el suelo, sobre todo por lo ácidas y certeras. Ella no había venido a reclamarle por ser novia de Gaara ni le había prohibido acercarse a él, como lo hubiera esperado. Lo que había hecho había sido mucho peor. Le había dado en sus puntos más vulnerables…

. . .

* * *

. . .

Llegada la noche, Gaara se alejó discretamente de la ciudad y luego comenzó a desplazarse con sigilo hacia las murallas que protegía su ciudad. Al llegar, pudo ver que una silueta femenina ya se encontraba ahí, sentada en el suelo y apoyada sobre una enorme columa, esperándolo.

Sonriente, Ino se levantó apenas vio al varón y corrió con fuerza hacia él. Cuando lo alcanzó, se lanzó a sus brazos y Gaara apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y abrirlos para poder recibirla, retrocediendo unos centímetros para acoger su peso sin terminar cayendo con ella hacia atrás. Terminaron abrazados el uno al otro, con Ino colgando del cuello del pelirrojo, mientras éste la sujetaba firmemente para que no cayera al suelo.

Y en esa posición se quedaron por varios segundos, en silencio. Gaara cerró los ojos y rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Ino mientras la aferraba hacia él, disfrutando de su tibio cuerpo aferrado al suyo. Sus cabellos dorados flotaban en el ambiente y desprendían ese aroma floral tan característico en ella, mientras que su cálido aliento le rozaba a la altura del cuello y tras la nuca, erizando su piel.

Honestamente, Gaara no podía estar más sorprendido y feliz que en ese momento. Conocía a Ino lo suficiente como para saber que ésta era una de las actitudes que cualquiera podría esperar de ella, sin embargo, él no se había preparado para éste momento. Hasta el día anterior, la rubia había sido bastante tímida y hasta discreta con él, como si estuviese tomandose el tiempo para ayudarle a acostumbrarse a este nuevo mundo de emociones que apenas comenzaba a conocer. Hoy por lo visto había decidido ser ella misma.

Y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Al contrario, se sentía demasiado bien.

Ino era honesta y sincera con él. Ella no le temía ni lo odiaba, ni se acercaba a él por interés, o por que prefiriera tenerlo más como aliado que como enemigo. En definitiva, ella no era como los miembros del concejo. Todo lo contrario. lla estaba muy por encima de toda esa codicia y hambre de poder que reinaba en ellos, ese que no había hecho más que arruinar su vida desde que recordaba… hasta ahora. Pero ya no más. Él él no iba a permitir que ellos tocaran a Ino, él se encargaría de ello.

Suspirando hondo, comenzó a aflojar su agarre y dejó caer suavemente a Ino hasta que estuvo por completo parada en el suelo. Luego de eso, sonrió y la cogió con las manos las mejillas para verla directamente al rostro, sin embargo, en cuanto vio sus ojos, pudo ver que estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó de inmediato.

Ino desvió la mirada se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Cuando pudo reaccionar, levanto la mirada y sonrió, para luego mirar al shinobi con hermoso rostro que tanto la caracterizaba.

De pronto, unas palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

—Dime, ¿Mañana podemos almorzar juntos en la ciudad? ¿Cómo novios?

. . .

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**¡Hola a todos! **__**¡Aquí el capítulo 31!**_

**Hola a todos, y… y****a ni sé con qué cara venir a disculparme. En verdad, he pasado por una época en la que me convertí en lectora en vez de escritora, y me he atrazado un montón con mis historias. Pero aquí el capítulo 31 que tanto faltaba, y la historia va avanzando…**

**Como verán, las cosas comienzan a complicarse para Gaara e Ino. ¿Cómo les irá luego? ¿Habrá un final feliz o no?**

**Insisto, no es mi intención hacerle banshing a Temari. Se que la estoy poniendo como la "mala" de la historia, pero hasta ahora he intentado conservar su personalidad y hacerla creíble. No esperen luego verla tramando artimañas de bajo calibre para hacer quedar mal a Ino o atacarla sin sentido, que ella va a jugar limpio. Ella va a jugar con astucia e inteligencia, que son sus mejores características. En cuanto a Shikamaru y Neji… ellos son los genios de Konoha, así que no podía olvidarme de ellos, ¿No?**

**Ahora, tengo una duda para todos. No se si se sientan a gusto con que use la palabra "novios", pero no se me ocurre otra. Acá de donde vengo "novios" se les dice a los que están a punto de casarse (o sea que ya tienen fecha de matrimonio), pero se que en otros sitios usan la palabra "novios" para cualquier relación, y por eso la uso. Si les resulta confuso, avísenme.**

**Saludos a todos****, y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Pd. Para los q tienen tiempo, les recomiendo el dorama llamado Hanazakari no Kimitachi e, que está muy bueno. En youtube está y en español.**


	32. Konoha entra en acción

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**. . .**

**. . .**

—_Dime, ¿Mañana podemos almorzar juntos en la ciudad? ¿Cómo novios?_

_Gaara sintió que se congelaba y se quedó en silencio por varios segundos ante la pregunta de Ino, sin saber qué contestar. Ella en definitiva lo acababa de coger por sorpresa. "¿Salir juntos__…_ y dentro de la ciudad?" repitió la pregunta en su mente, dando un paso atrás mientras buscaba una forma de solucionar el problema.

_"Salir juntos__…_ imposible_…_"  


—_Gaara, te hice una pregunta._

_El shinobi se obligó a reaccionar y luego se quedó mirando a Ino por unos instantes. De pronto, comenzó a visualizar todo lo que podría ocurrir si le contaba lo del Consejo, y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto._

_Ino era ante sus ojos una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero también era impulsiva y testaruda, y en definitiva no era del tipo de personas que se escondiera de los demás o que se diera por vencida fácilmente. Le bastaba con recordar todas las veces que se había enfrentado a él para estar corroborar aquello. Era obvio que en cuanto le contara lo de las amenazas del Consejo, ella enfurecería y luego terminaría desatando un gran lío en toda Suna. Y eso solo la iba a poner en un mayor peligro._

_No, no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera.  
_

—_No podemos._

_La kunoichi insistió. _

—_¿Y qué hay de pasado mañana? ¿Podríamos…_

—_Tampoco._

—_Pero…_

—_Ino, por ahora, preferiría no hacer público lo nuestro. Yo… tengo mis motivos._

_Gaara miró a Ino serio y negó rotundamente ante su petición, convencido de que hacía lo correcto. Claro, él no tenía idea de lo que acababa de provocar..._

. . .

. . .

* * *

******. . .  
**

******Capítulo 32 – Konoha entra en acción**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el ultimo ataque a Suna, y todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Los adultos volvían a sonreir, los niños jugaban en las calles, y los shinobis volvían a relajarse y recuperar la seguridad que tanto los caracterizaba. Si, a pesar de que aún en las calles podían verse los estragos de la guerra y los hospitales seguían atendiendo heridos del combate, la gente en Suna respiraba paz y comenzaba a rehacer sus vidas.

Sin embargo, no todos parecían pensar igual…

ñ~ñ

.

ñ~ñ

—O sea que aún estamos en peligro—el tono de voz de Tenten fue más que suficiente para mostrar su preocupación. Y no era para menos.

En ese momento, y en una zona alejada de la ciudad, los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban reunidos en secreto y estaban teniendo una delicada conversación. Shikamaru y Neji les acababan de contar a sus compañeros lo que habían descubierto, y la posibilidad de un ataque más a la ciudad de la arena. En definitiva, la situación era delicada.

—Si—contestó fríamente el Hyuuga—Podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

—¿Y aparte de ustedes, quien más lo ha notado?—Kiba fue el siguiente del grupo en hablar.

Ambos líderes se miraron serios antes de contestar.

—Solo Gaara y Kankuro—contestó el Nara.

—¿Y pudieron espiarlos? ¿Saber qué tanto han averiguado? —siguió preguntando con interés el Inuzuka. La respuesta que recibió no era la que esperaba.

—Solo sabemos que han salido a investigar, pero no hemos podido averiguar que tanto saben—contestó el Hyuuga, demostrando su molestia en el tono de su voz. Tenten conocía demasiado bien a su compañero como para saber que algo lo tenía molesto.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó, evidentemente intrigada.

—Gaara es demasiado hábil—siguió explicando el genio—cada vez me aproximo termina desapareciendo inexplicablemente de mi ratio de visión.

—¿Creen que los hayan descubierto? —preguntó de inmediato Chouji.

—No creo que sea eso. A decir verdad, no creo que nos haya estado evitando a nosotros—contestó Shikamaru.

—¿Pero… a quién más podrían estar evitando? —la pregunta de Hinata pareció dar en el clavo.

Neji resopló con fuerza y luego miró al vacío por unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Tiene que ser alguien superior a ellos para que tengan la necesidad de ocultarse, y la única entidad que se me ocurre con más poder que Gaara en este momento, es el concejo de Suna.

Apenas el Hyuuga terminó de decir aquello, un silencio se formó en el lugar por unos instantes. Si el concejo estaba tras los hermanos de Suna, algo malo debía estar ocurriendo.

—Bien—tomó la palabra Kiba— Si las cosas están así, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Unirnos a ellos e investigar? ¿O hacerlo por nuestra propia cuenta? Porque supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que si ni Gaara ni Kankuro han podido descubrir algo solos, menos lo haremos nosotros.

—Unirnos a ellos es imposible por el momento.

—¿Y eso porqué? — Tenten exigió una explicación.

—Porque… — Shikamaru quiso dar una buena respuesta a la pregunta de la castaña, pero no pudo. Por un lado, la lógica que le gritaba que lo mejor que podían hacer era unir fuerzas con Gaara y Kankuro y buscar juntos la base del enemigo, y por otro lado… su lealtad hacia Ino le impedía siquiera considerar la idea… —Seriamos demasiados, y un grupo tan grande despertaría sospechas—dijo finalmente, intentando agregar seriedad a su tono de voz. Sin embargo, la respuesta de shinobi no pudo convencer a sus compañeros. Ellos ya eran 7 y eso los convertía en un grupo demasiado grande, así que dicha respuesta no tenía sentido.

Si tan solo ellos supieran…

—Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Ino?

El Nara reaccionó ante la pregunta de Kiba y luego se quedó mirando hacia un punto a lo lejos, con expresión preocupada…

. . .

* * *

. . .

En ese mismo momento, en medio de los antiguos campos de entrenamiento de Suna, un puño blanco y delicado se estrellaba una y otra vez contra uno de los maderos usados para entrenar, acompañado de fuertes gritos que venía cargado de odio y frustración. Era medio día, y el ya sol brillaba con toda su intensidad en lo alto del cielo, pero para la joven que ya llevaba varias horas entrenando en dicho lugar aquello no parecía tener mucha importancia. En ese momento, lo único que importaba era poder descargar toda su ira por medio de la violencia...

—¡Estúpido! —Grito de repente, asestando un certero golpe a la pieza de madera.

—¡Estúpido engreído! ¡Y estúpida yo por enamorarme de él! — gritó nuevamente, saltando en el aire para lanzar una patada a su enemigo imaginario.

—¡¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser así! — dio un golpe más y comenzó a respirar en forma agitada, cansada—Todo lo que dijo Temari era cierto… — dijo finalmente, para luego detener su ataque y apoyarse sobre la pieza de madera, maldiciendo una y otra vez.

Días atrás, se sentía la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Estaba enamorada, era correspondida, y su relación con Gaara no había hecho más que mejorar día tras día. Pero todo era felicidad se fue por la borda en el momento que Temari habló con ella para sembrar en su interior la semilla de la duda. Y las cosas solo empeoraron cuando Gaara le dio su respuesta. _"__No__ hacer__ público__ lo__ nuestro__… __¿Por__qué __tendríamos __que __ocultar __que __nos __queremos? __¿Acaso __le __hacemos__ daño__ a __alguien?__"_

—¡Mierda! — gritó enfurecida, para luego dar una serie de golpes nuevamente con fuerza una a su enemigo de madera. Los golpes continuaron por varios segundos más, hasta que de pronto el cuerpo dejó de responderle.

—Soy una idiota…—dijo agotada, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la aspera arena y aspirando a grandes bocanadas en un intento calmarse. Miró hacia el cielo y sintió que el calor abrasador del sol la envolvía por completo, evaporando hasta la más mínima gota de agua de su cuerpo. Era como si la estuviese matando.

De pronto, sintió que la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas y la garganta se le secaba hasta hacerle imposible respirar. En ese momento, sintió que comenzaba a desfallecer…

Pero justo cuando estaba por caer sobre el suelo, una figura masculina apareció junto a ella y la recibió con su propio cuerpo, evitándole el golpe en el trasero.

—¿Ino, estás bien?

La rubia intentó mirar a la persona que acababa de salvarla, pero el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro y le nubló la visión. "¿Gaara?" se preguntó por unos instantes, justo cuando dicha figura se inclinó sobre ella, colocándose delante del sol y permitiéndole ver bien su rostro. No, no era Gaara.

—Estoy bien…— contestó, para luego intentar levantarse. No tuvo éxito.

—Sí, claro, estas de maravillas— ironizó Shikamaru, rodeandola con los brazos para luego cargarla en un solo movimiento y comenzar a caminar con ella a cuestas.

Ino se sorprendió al verse alzada por su compañero y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe y exigirle que la dejara en el suelo, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. A demás, tenía que admitir que resultaba bastante cómodo que la llevaran en brazos como a una princesa.

Estaba aún disfrutando del momento, cuando de pronto sintió que descendía lentamente. Para cuando reaccionó, notó que Shikamaru la colocaba bajo un pequeño techo que hacía una sombra suficiente para ambos, y luego se recostaba al lado suyo.

Ino sonrió y se quedó mirando a su amigo por unos instantes, cuando de pronto tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la miraba. En el acto, se dio la vuelta y miró detrás de ella, pero solo encontró arena flotando en el ambiente, tal y como solía verse en toda Suna.

Resoplando hondo, la rubia cogió una botella de agua y estaba por beber de ella, cuando de pronto una pregunta la hizo saltar de su sitio.

—Y dime, ¿Qué te hizo enojar tanto?

Ino sintió que se atragantaba ante la pregunta de su amigo.

—No… nada—contestó torpemente—solo me excedí con el entrenamiento y perdí la cuenta de la hora.

—¿Por eso no fuiste a la reunión de hoy?

—La reunión… —Ino tardó un par de segundos en recordar—¡La reunión! ¿Cómo pude olvidarla? ¡Yo…!

—No te preocupes, les dije que tenías que hacer y que me habías avisado que no irías.

Ino suspiro y miró al suelo por unos instantes. Shikamaru siempre terminaba salvándole el pellejo, de una u otra manera. Se lo debía.

—Gracias—dijo en tono sincero, para luego quedarse mirando al vacío.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente por varios segundos. Ino realmente quería desahogarse y contarle a su amigo todo lo que había ocurrido con Gaara, pero su orgullo le impedía admitir que se había equivocado con él. Por su parte, Shikamaru quería realmente saber qué le había ocurrido a su amiga para ver en qué podía ayudarla, pero sabía que no era prudente insistir en ello.

—Y dime…— Ino quiso romper con la tensión del ambiente—¿Qué discutieron en la reunión de hoy?

Shikamaru resopló hondo y miró a su compañera serio. Lo que estaba por contarle, no era nada agradable…

. . .

* * *

. . .

Dentro de la oficina más alta en la torre mayor, y sentado en el amplio escritorio que pronto sería suyo en forma permanente, Gaara cerró los ojos con molestia y luego dejó caer el rostro entre sus manos mientras veía atento la escena en el campo de entrenamiento de Suna.

Ino en definitiva lo odiaba, eso lo tenía seguro. La rubia había pasado horas entrenando con muñecos de madera a los que llamaba "idiota", y los había masacrado sin piedad, llegando incluso a sobrepasar sus límites. Y todo por culpa suya.

De alguna forma, hubiera deseado ser él quien recibiera todos esos golpes. Dejar que ella descargue su furia con él y le gritara por haber sido tan indiferente con ella, pero por más que quisiera no podía hacer eso, no sin ponerla en peligro. Maldición, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Acaso enamorarse tenía siempre que traer tantos problemas?

Diablos, realmente odiaba estar peleado con Ino. Odiaba saber que llevaba días siendo ignorado por la rubia, y que ella ya no le esperara en las afueras de la ciudad, y que y no sonriera al verlo. Extrañaba verla bajo la luz de la luna y poder abrazarla, incluso extrañaba escuchar sus interminables monólogos...

Sí, la extrañaba... pero no podía estar con ella. No sin ponerla en peligro.

Ya volvería a acercarse a ella cuando todo estuviese solucionado…

Pero por ahora, había un nuevo problema que acababa de descubrir.

Por lo visto, los shinobis de Konoha habían descubierto que Suna aún estaba en peligro, y ahora estaban comenzando a prepararse para investigar el asunto. La pregunta era, ¿Qué debía hacer con ellos? ¿Mantenerlos al margen del asunto? ¿O pedirles apoyo y unirse a ellos?

La idea de unirse a ellos y pedirles apoyo estaba por demás descartada. Oficialmente, el aún no era Kazekage, y en su posición no podía hacer una solicitud oficial a Konoha. Menos aún, cuando su propio Consejo se lo había rechazado. A demás, también debía tomar en cuenta que involucrarse con ellos implicaría estar cerca a Ino, y dado lo mal que quedaron la última vez que hablaron, en definitiva no iba a ser buena idea trabajar cerca de ella.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera usarlos de una u otra forma…

—Gaara-sama, ¿Se encuentra ahí?

El shinobi despertó de sus pensamientos al reconocer la voz de su alumna llamando tras la puerta. Había sentido a Matsuri llegando al piso donde se encontraba su oficina y sabía que ella venía a verlo, pero aún así no le había prestado la suficiente atención como para predecir el segundo en que ella tocaría a su puerta. Pensar en Ino solía tener ese efecto en él.

—Puedes pasar.

La castaña abrió lentamente la puerta e ingresó en la oficina de su maestro. Como esperaba, Gaara se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio y rodeado de papeles hasta el techo, en medio de un desorden total. Era como si todo su trabajo de los últimos meses se hubiera desvanecido en apenas una semana, la semana luego del ataque a su ciudad…

—Yo… quería saber si necesita que lo ayude en algo.

El pelirrojo se quedó en blanco por unos instantes antes de reaccionar. Por la expresión de Matsuri, era evidente que su oficina estaba aún peor de lo que él pensaba, y tampoco podía negarlo. Él mismo se había encargado en los últimos días de desordenar todo por culpa de su investigación, y sin la castaña para ayudarle a mantener el orden… el resultado era evidente. Su oficina era un desastre total, y…

Por cierto, ¿Cuanto había sido la última vez que vio a Matsuri?

—Sensei, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Gaara sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a reaccionar.

—Estoy bien—contestó, intentando concentrarse en el momento.

—¿Necesita que le ayude a ordenar esto? —la kunoichi comenzaba a acercarse al escritorio de Gaara para retomar el trabajo que había dejado días atrás, cuando de pronto Gaara la detuvo.

En ese momento, la mayoría de papeles que tenía en su escritorio estaba todos relacionados con el ataque a Suna, y no le pareció prudente que Matsuri los viera. Eso podría terminar involucrándola, y causándole luego problemas.

—No es necesario—dijo finalmente—Por ahora puedo arreglármelas solo.

—Pero sensei, todo se ve tan desordenado y…

—Lo ordenaremos luego de la ceremonia. Puedes irte.

Sin decir más, Gaara bajó la mirada y la fijó en la carpeta que tenía frente a sus ojos. La castaña supo en el acto lo que eso significaba, y solo asintió y se retiró de la oficina en silencio.

. . .

. .

Frente a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara, Maturi suspiró profundo y se quedó mirando la antigua pieza de madera por largos segundos, sin saber que hacer. Acababa de ver a su maestro actuando mucho más preocupado y distraído que de costumbre, y por experiencia propia, podía decir que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué podía ser eso? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la tal "Ino"? ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo?

Apretando los puños con fuerza, la kunoichi alzó la mano y estaba por volver a golpear a la puerta de su sensei, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la mano comenzó a temblarle en forma intermitente, y terminó desistiendo. _Cobarde,_ se dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a irse.

En silencio, la castaña descendió las escaleras de la torre y llegó a hasta el primer piso. Estaba por salir, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la seguía.

Sin decir una palabra, caminó hacia el exterior en silencio y luego giró en una calle discreta y esperó. De pronto, una figura masculina apareció frente a ella y le extendió un pergamino sellado.

—Me pidieron que te diera esto—dijo el varón al momento de entregarle el encargo. El sello venía de parte del Consejo.

Preocupada, la kunoichi extendió la mano con lentitud y recibió el mensaje. Apenas estaba recibiendo el documento, cuando el shinobi frente a ella desapareció en una nube de humo.

Una vez a solas, la joven suspiró y se quedó mirando el pergamino en sus manos, preocupada. No necesitaba leerlo, para saber de qué se trataba. De seguro el Consejo estaba solicitando un reporte sobre el último trabajo que le habían asignado, el de espiar a cierta kunoichi extranjera…

. . .

* * *

. . .

Para el anochecer, los shinobis de Konoha tomaron sus posiciones para comenzar con su investigación.

Tal y como había sido decidido, los integrantes del equipo 10 se dirigieron hacia la frontera y rápidamente salieron de la ciudad. Ino conocía bastante bien las deficiencias en la vigilancia de las murallas, lo que facilitó su salida. Shikamaru y Chouji la siguieron sin dudar.

Una vez en el exterior, el Nara extendió un mapa y remarcó para sus compañeros la zona que iban a revisar. Habían decidido ir principalmente por la zona desde donde habían venido la mayor cantidad de ataques a la ciudad. Eso probablemente les iba a permitir encontrar restos de alguna base militar o algún indicio que les diera información de sus enemigos.

Los menores estaban preparándose para su incursión en el desierto, cuando de pronto Ino se detuvo y dio la vuelta y sin querer le dirigió una mirada nostálgica a las murallas que protegían la ciudad. No pudo evitar recordar en ese momento la noche en que Gaara levantó con facilidad aquellas enormes paredes de arena, sorprendiéndola…

—¿Todo en orden?

La pregunta de Shikamaru hizo saltar a Ino sobre su posición.

—Sí, todo en orden—dijo finalmente, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia la ciudad.

El momento comenzaba a tornarse serio, cuando de pronto Chouji se les acercó.

—La vigilancia de Suna es pésima, ¿No lo creen? —preguntó de repente.

Ino sacudió la cabeza y sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a su robusto compañero.

—Y pensar que hay puntos muertos como el que usamos para salir por toda la muralla…—dijo finalmente, con aires de superioridad. Chouji abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

—¿Y tu cómo sabes eso? —preguntó.

—Yo… —la kunoichi se dio la vuelta y no supo que responder—es que…

De pronto una extraña sensación hizo que a Ino se le erizaran los vellos tras la nuca. En definitiva, algo andaba mal en ese lugar, muy mal…

. . .

. . .

En ese mismo momento, dentro de la oficina del Kazekage, un par de sombras acababan de aparecer repentinamente en silencio, y ahora se preparaban a cumplir con la misión que se les había encomendado. Debían investigar todo lo concerniente a los guerrilleros que habían atacado Suna, averiguar cualquier información que pudiera ser para sus planes… y esforzarse por hacer todo ello sin hacer ruido.

La sombra de aspecto femenino se encontraba concentrada en una carpeta que encontró al azar, cuando de pronto el ruido de alguien tropezándose con la cubeta de basura la hizo dar la vuelta de inmediato hacia el lugar de donde había provenido dicho ruido.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido? —gritó en un susurro, regañando al varón.

—Tú haces más ruido cada vez que gritas como loca—contestó el varón, bastante molesto.

—Pues dejaría de gritar si no te tropezaras con algo cada cinco segundos.

—Yo no estoy… —el Inuzuka estaba por terminar su frase, cuando de pronto estiró el brazo y accidentalmente empujó una pila de carpetas que se encontraban sobre un estante a su lado.

Apenas vieron lo que estaba por ocurrir, ambos shinobis se lanzaron hacia las carpetas y comenzaron a atraparlas una a una en el aire, evitando que cayeran al suelo y ocasionaran un escándalo. Cuando finalizaron, se miraron y sonrieron de alivio al pensar que habían evitado el desastre, cuando de pronto sintieron un ruido sobre ellos. Desde la última fila del estante, ambos menores vieron de pronto como una carpeta más antigua que las anteriores resbalaba y comenzaba a caer en cámara lenta ante sus ojos…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos shinobis dejaron las carpetas que cargaban a un lado y se lanzaron para atraparla. Terminaron estrellándose uno contra la frente del otro.

—Ufff, nos salvamos, ¿No?

La experta en armas gruñó molesta antes de contestar.

—Imbécil—susurró, asestándole un golpe con la carpeta en la cabeza del Inuzuka.

—¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Por qué me golpeas de esa manera? — preguntó adolorido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Porque te lo mereces y… — de pronto, la experta en armas cayó al notar qué clase de documentos tenía en manos… —Oye, Kiba…

—¿Sabes? Ya comienzas a parecerte a Sakura que siempre golpea a Naruto. No entiendo porqué hay mujeres que…— El Inuzuka planeaba seguir con su dialogo, pero de pronto vio que Tenten no le prestaba atención. Se veía muy entretenida con la carpeta que acababa de encontrar. —¿Sucede algo?— preguntó de repente.

—Mira esto.

Obediente, Kiba se acercó a su compañera y comenzó a leer lo que ella estaba leyendo. Cuando terminó, se quedó con la boca abierta y totalmente sorprendido.

—¿O sea que… esta no es la primera vez que atacan Suna?

—Pues parece que no—contestó Tenten.

Ambos menores se quedaron mirando la carpeta por unos instantes, en silencio. Cuando terminaron, se miraron y suspiraron, sin decir una sola palabra. El siguiente paso era más que evidente.

—Debemos escribir a Konoha para que nos informen.

. . .

. . .

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la ciudad, otras dos sombras se encontraban moviendose en la clandestinidad de la noche, mientras vigilaban atentos a dos shinobis que en ese momento se dirigían hacia un lugar poco transitado cerca a las murallas que protegían la ciudad.

Ambas figuras se encontraban en un profundo silencio, cuando de pronto una de ellas se animó a preguntar.

—Ellos… ¿A dónde están…— Hinata estaba por formular una pregunta, cuando de repente un dedo se posó sobre sus labios.

—Shhhh…—regaño serio su primo, haciéndole señas para que mirara detenidamente.

Hinata le echó un vistazo a lo que señalaba su primo, solo para terminar sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire. Ambos shinobis a los que estaban siguiendo, estaban mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban escondidos. El momento de tensión duró varios segundos, hasta que finalmente ambos shinobis se dieron la vuelta y siguieron con su camino.

Más aliviada, Hinata suspiró hondo y se sujetó el pecho mientras intentaba regularizar su situación, cuando de pronto notó que su primo lucía más tenso que de costumbre.

Preocupada, la joven miró hacia donde estaba mirando su primo, para encontrarse con que los hermanos Sabaku seguían caminando como si nada malo estuviese pasando. Tardó un poco más en notar cierto detalle.

—¿Ellos… están muy silenciosos, no?

Neji solo asintió sin decir una palabra. Hasta donde recordaba, las veces en que Shikamaru y él siguieron a Gaara y Kankuro para espiarlos, ambos siempre estaban conversando relajados como si estuviesen en el mejor momento de la noche… o bueno, Kankuro hablaba mientras su hermano solo caminaba a su lado como si lo estuviese ignorando. Esta vez, las cosas lucían diferentes.

—¿Habrá ocurrido algo entre ellos? — preguntó su prima.

El genio bajó la mirada mientras intentaba sacar conclusiones. Kankuro estaba más callado de lo usual, lo que podía deberse a que estuviese molesto con su hermano, o a que éste le hubiese pedido que se quedara cayado. Lo primero lo descartó rápidamente al recordar que la personalidad del marionetista distaba de la de una persona resentida, por lo que tuvo que inclinarse por lo segundo.

Y si lo pensaba bien, en realidad lo segundo era lo más probable. Si tenía suerte, seguro Gaara había tenido alguna discusión con el Consejo, pero si no… las cosas podían estar complicadas.

De hecho, Neji ya tenía sus propias sospechas de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre el shinobi de la arena, y la rubia compañera de equipo de Shikamaru. Los había visto juntos demasiadas veces como para no notarlo. Claro, no había sido directo en preguntarle al Nara sobre el tema, ya que tenía que admitir que en el fondo lo que ambos hicieran poco debía importarle. Sin embargo, ahora que las cosas se estaban tornando peligrosas, dicha relación podía terminar trayéndoles problemas. _"__Solo__ espero __que__ esto__ no __tenga __nada__ que__ ver __con__ Ino__…"_

Suspirando, Neji regresó en sí y desactivó su Byakugan. Miró a su lado, y se sorprendió al ver que su prima se encontraba parada al lado suyo, con su Kekke Genkai aún activado. La mirada de Hinata lucía mucho más seria que de costumbre, algo nada común en ella.

—¿Vio algo, Hinata-sama?

La Hyuuga siguió mirando hacia lo lejos por varios instantes, antes de reaccionar a la voz de su primo. Cuando lo hizo, desactivó su ténica y luego miró a Neji con preocupación marcada en el rostro. Unas pocas palabras salierond e sus labios…

—Yo… creo que ya nos han descubierto.

. . .

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí el capítulo 32!**_

**Como verán, se han complicado las cosas entre Gaara e Ino. ¿Cómo les irá luego? ¿Habrá un final feliz o no? Bien, se que parte de este capítulo puede parecer muy trillado, pero prometo que solo será por poco tiempo, y pronto regresaré a la acción. A demás, el final que les tengo planeado no tiene nada de novelesco, se los aseguro.**

**Saludos a todos, y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Pd. Para los q tienen tiempo, les recomiendo el dorama llamado Hanazakari no Kimitachi e, que está muy bueno. En youtube está y en español.**


	33. Una alianza inesperada

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

En medio de la noche, Ino cerró los ojos y respiró profundo mientras dejaba que su mente se desconectara de este mundo y comenzara a volar, hasta perderse en la inmensidad del desierto. El viento sopló con fuerza alrededor suyo, e hizo que sus ropas se movieran y sus cabellos dorados revolotearan hasta escaparse de su clásica coleta, pero eso poco le importó. La paz que estaba experimentando en ese momento hacía que valiera la pena. Y sí que lo valía…

Estaba comenzando a perderse en la tranquilidad y serenidad del momento, cuando de pronto una extraña sensación hizo que diera un brinco sobre su sitio y la obligó a regresar a la realidad. Sus compañeros pronto voltearon a mirarla con preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó en el acto Shikamaru.

La rubia kunoichi comenzó a mirar a los alrededores ignorando las palabras de su amigo, pero no encontró nada. El desierto lucía tan pacifico como siempre.

—Nada— dijo débilmente, intrigada—solo fue mi imaginación.

Preocupado, Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada rápida a Chouji y éste rápidamente comprendió lo que le quería decir su amigo. En el pasado, ya ambos habían visto varias veces a su amiga actuando de esa manera en situaciones similares a ésta, y en todas esas ocasiones algo malo había ocurrido. Por eso mismo, debían estar más alerta que nunca.

En definitiva, alguien debía estar observándolos…

. . .

* * *

**. . .**

**Capítulo 33 – Una alianza inesperada**

**. . .**

**. . .**

—¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo que los descubrieron? —Kiba prácticamente se lanzó sobre su compañera de equipo y la cogió de los hombros para interrogarle, preocupado— ¿Estás bien Hinata? ¿No te hicieron nada?

La Hyuuga se sonrojó en el acto ante la cercanía con su amigo y apenas pudo negar con la cabeza a modo de respuesta a sus preguntas, mientras miraba de reojo a su primo y rogaba a que éste no se hubiera molestado mucho. El varón le envió una mirada de desaprobación al Inuzuka y luego miró al resto del grupo antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Su rutina de ayer fue la misma de siempre: ambos salieron de la Torre del Kazekage y tomaron diferentes direcciones, se reencontraron una hora después, y luego se dirigieron al sitio de siempre cerca a las murallas. Les perdimos el rastro poco después.

—¿Y por qué creen que los descubrieron?

—Es que…— la Hyuuga tomó la palabra—Kankuro-san parecía raro. Era como si… estuviese exagerando para lucir normal.

—Su actitud era distinta a la de costumbre.

Shikamaru cruzó las manos y se puso a meditar. La cosa se ponía complicada.

—Y díganme, ¿Crees que los descubrieron en ese mismo momento? ¿O ya sabían de su presencia desde antes?

Neji se quedó pensando por unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Desde que llegó actuaba raro. Ellos ya sabían que los estábamos espiando.

—Entonces…—el Nara volvió a tomar la palabra—Eso significa que deben habernos descubierto entre ayer y hoy. Ahora, la primera pregunta es, ¿Cómo lo averiguaron? Y la segunda, que es la más importante, es: ¿Por qué no han venido a confrontarnos directamente?

—No sé cómo pudieron averiguarlo—intervino Neji—Hinata-sama y yo inspeccionamos la zona de la reunión de ayer, y no había nadie espiándonos.

—Y nosotros entramos a la oficina de Gaara luego de que salieron—agregó Tenten.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo nos descubrieron?

Shikamaru estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto un pensamiento llegó a su mente: _"__¡Claro!__Ayer__cuando__hablaba__con__Ino__…"_ se dijo de repente, al recordar que el día anterior había conversado con su amiga en los campos de entrenamiento de Suna sobre sus planes sin siquiera inspeccionar la zona. Es más, ahora que lo recordaba, en algún momento de su conversación su amiga actuó del mismo modo que hacía cuando tenía un mal presentimiento. Y como ya sabía, eso era algo que nunca debía dejar pasar a la ligera _"__¿Cómo__no__me__di__cuenta__antes?_

Estaba a punto de contar lo ocurrido, cuando de pronto se detuvo. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas y en verdad Gaara los había estado espiando ayer en los campos de entrenamiento de Suna, Ino no se lo iba a tomar bien. Peor aún, si ambos se habían peleado. Por ahora, era mejor cambiar de tema.

—Dejemos ese tema para después. Centrémonos ahora en descubrir por qué no nos han venido a confrontar.

—Deben estar esperando a que hagamos algún movimiento—dijo en el acto Neji.

—O tal vez quieran tenernos vigilados—propuso Tenten.

—O tal vez no confían en nosotros—comentó Chouji.

El Nara sonrió. Sus compañeros acababan de darle interesantes ideas, sin embargo, a todos se les estaba escapando un detalle muy importante.

—Todos tienen razón, pero hay algo más que debemos tomar en cuenta. Casi podría jurar que saben que nos necesitan.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No se si no confíen en nosotros, pero sí estoy seguro de que nos van a tener vigilados para saber todos nuestros pasos. Ahora, si no nos han delatado ante el Concejo de Suna ni nos han sacado de su camino directamente, debe ser por algo.

—¿Crees que quieran usarnos? ¿O unirse a nosotros?

La pregunta quedó en el aire sin que nadie pudiera contestar directamente. Los shinobis se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir.

En silencio, Ino miró hacia el suelo y comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos, buscando una buena explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo. Gaara le había roto en corazón como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, pero ella toda una kunoichi de Konoha, y como tal, debía obligarse a madurar y actuar de acuerdo a la situación. Y como novia de Gaara, o mejor dicho ex-novia, algo debía poder aportar al grupo.

Bien, conocía a Gaara lo suficiente como para saber que él no dejaría pasar algo como el hecho de que estaba siendo espiado, sin tener algo en mente. Ahora, sabía que tanto Gaara como Kankuro eran bastante fuertes como para pensar que estaba evitando un enfrentamiento directo con ellos por temor, pero también sabía que ambos no eran tan fuertes como para enfrentarse solos al Concejo de Suna, a los guerrilleros, y a ella y sus compañeros de Konoha.

Tarde o temprano necesitarían aliarse a algún bando, y lo más lógico, era que ese bando fuera el de ellos…

Si no lo habían hecho hasta ahora, seguro debía ser por ella.

—Por ahora, investigar es lo único que podemos hacer—dijo finalmente Shikamaru, interrumpiendo sin saber los pensamientos de Ino—. Kiba, Tenten…— llamó al último grupo antes de preguntar—¿Y ustedes que descubrieron?

Los cuestionados se miraron en el acto con aires de complicidad y sonrieron antes de hablar:

—No tienes idea de cuánto hemos descubierto…

Las palabras de la castaña despertaron rápidamente la atención de todos, pero lo que dijo después superó sus expectativas. Según la kunoichi, ésta no era la primera vez que los guerrilleros atacaban Suna. Los documentos que encontraron decían que ya habían atacado la ciudad en años anteriores, justo en las fechas próximas a la toma de mando de cada Kazekage. A demás, habían encontrado documentos que afirmaban que Konoha y otras aldeas vecinas habían ofrecido apoyo a Suna, pero éstos las habían rechazado bajo el pretexto de que si aceptaban su ayuda, estarían admitiendo que Suna era débil. También había lugares y fechas, pero faltaban muchos detalles importantes…

Pero eso no era todo lo que habían descubierto. Por el estado de los documentos encontrados, era evidente que alguien más los había leídos recientemente, y dado que se encontraban en la oficina del Kazekage, la única persona posible era Sabaku No Gaara.

Para cuando la experta en armas terminó con su explicación, todos lucían mucho más serios que antes. Lo que habían encontrado era bastante delicado, incluso más de lo que ellos mismos pensaban.

—Esto se pone interesante.

—¿Interesante? —La voz de Ino se alzó en medio de la nada—Solo tú puedes pensar que la situación se ha puesto interesante.

Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver a Ino tomando la palabra. Su amiga comenzaba a reaccionar y a volver a ser la misma de siempre….

—Interesante, en el sentido que muchas cosas comienzan a salir a la luz.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Ahora ya sé por qué Gaara no confía en el Concejo.

Las palabras de Shikamaru dejaron más confundidos a sus compañeros. Neji fue el primero en comprender lo que quiso decir.

—Los ancianos del Consejo debían saber de la existencia de dichos informes, y no les dijeron nada.

—¿Solo saber? Con los viejos que son, seguramente fueron ellos quienes redactaron esos informes—agregó Ino.

—Gaara y Kankuro debieron descubrirlos por accidente. Debe haberles sorprendido que el Concejo no les informaran del tema, pero luego se deben haber dado cuenta que algo andaba mal. Por eso es que salen a investigar solos.

El silencio volvió a invadir el ambiente. La situación era delicada. Estaban solos en una ciudad en donde solo eran visitantes, y la más alta autoridad en el lugar ocultaba información a sus propios shinobis. ¿Cómo los iban a tratar a ellos si se enteraban de todo lo que sabían?

Por otro lado, Ino sintió que el estómago se le revolvía en el interior al recordar la conclusión a la que había llegado apenas minutos atrás. Con la situación tan delicada como estaba, pronto serían ellos mismos los que iban a necesitar una alianza con alguien en Suna, y dada la situación, seguro iba a tener que ser con…

—Pensamos que sería de gran ayuda escribir Konoha—sugirió Tenten— pueda que tengan más información que nos pueda servir de ayuda.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? —preguntó Neji— no podemos involucrar a la Hokage, y no se me ocurre alguien más con acceso a los más delicados documentos de Konoha.

—Yo sí—Ino se levantó y miró con confianza a sus amigos—tengo el contacto perfecto en Konoha para este trabajo...

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Durante el atardecer, Gaara observó en silencio desde lo alto de su oficina las obras de reconstrucción de la ciudad, mientras pensaba en todos y cada uno de los problemas que debía resolver. Primero que nada, Suna estaba por ser atacada en cualquier momento, y ni él y ni su hermano solos no iban a poder controlar solos la situación.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru y los demás de Konoha estaban investigando también el caso con el mismo objetivo que ellos, pero aún no sabía si podía confiar en ellos o no. No podían negar que en el pasado ellos habían sido bastante confiables y se habían brindado apoyo mutuo cuando más se habían necesitado, pero ahora la situación era diferente. Ino estaba en sus filas, y por nada del mundo quería ponerla en más peligro…

Lo que le llevaba al problema del Concejo y su amenaza contra la bella florista.

Hasta el momento, el Concejo no había hecho nada contra Ino. Tal vez su plan había funcionado bien, y el hecho de mantener alejada a la Yamanaka de él había surtido el efecto deseado. Lo malo de todo esto, era que pero el precio que había pagado era demasiado alto. Ino ahora estaba molesta con él y lo odiaba, y eso le dolía. Pero saber que iba a estar a salvo valía la pena.

A demás, luego de que todo terminara ellos volverían a estar juntos. Después de todo ambos se querían, y ella iba a comprender cuando él le contara toda la verdad y que había actuado solo para protegerla. Ella lo iba a perdonar, ¿Cierto?

_Ino…_

—Gaara, ¿Estás bien?

El shinobi se tensó al reconocer la voz femenina que le acababa de dirigir la palabra. Diablos, llevaba ya tantos días sin hablar con ella, que hasta había olvidado cómo era sentir su presencia…

—¿Sucede algo, Temari?

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

—Hermano, tenemos que hablar.

Gaara parpadeó confundido ante la seriedad de su hermana, pero pronto reaccionó.

—Toma asiento—pidió sereno, sin perder la postura.

Asintiendo, la rubia de ojos esmeralda avanzó y se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa principal de la oficina de su hermano, y luego esperó a que éste se sentara, sin quitar la seriedad en su rostro. Gaara la miró con recelo y se sentó en su silla sin sacarle los ojos de encima, intentando adivinar cuál podría ser el tema que había traído a su hermana hasta su oficina. Sin embargo, lo que dijo no se lo esperaba.

—La cosa es simple. Sé en qué están metidos Kankuro y tú, y quiero unirme a ustedes. Es más, tengo una propuesta interesante que hacerles.

Gaara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Honestamente, no había querido involucrar a Temari en sus investigaciones porque deseaba que al menos uno de los tres estuviese fuera del problema en caso los otros dos fueran descubiertos por el Concejo y acusados de traición, pero al parecer había subestimado a su hermana. Ella no era del tipo de kunoichis que pudieras excluir de algo sin que lo notaran, ella era mucho más astuta de lo usual.

A demás, su hermana era inteligente y toda una estratega. Y si ya se había metido en el caso, nada podía hacer por sacarla.

Su propuesta podía resultar ser más que interesante…

—Te escucho.

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Esa noche, los shinobis de Konoha volvieron a tomar sus posiciones y continuaron con su trabajo de investigación. Esta vez, habían formado grupos distintos a los de la noche anterior y habían decidido combinar habilidades diversas para ver si lograban detectar algo.

Dentro de la ciudad, Shikamaru lideraba el grupo que seguiría a Gaara y Kankuro. Había escogido ir con Hinata por sus habilidades como Hyuuga, y a Kiba por sus habilidades para la tarea de persecución. Con ambos combinados, tal vez podría averiguar cual es el camino que tomaban ambos hermanos todas las noches, antes de perderseles de vista.

Los otros dos grupos tenían como misión ir al desierto a ver si encontraban algo que pudiera servirles de ayuda…

**. . .**

En medio del desierto, Chouji y Tenten se encontraban recorriendo la zona con bastante prisa, cuando de pronto llegaron al primer punto de inspección que habían marcado en su mapa. Ya en el lugar, la castaña miró a sus alrededores y luego gruñó con molestia.

—¿En qué rayos pensaba Shikamaru al mandarnos a nosotros dos juntos?

—Por si no lo sabías, tengo oídos—replicó ofendido el Akimichi.

La castaña negó y se llevó las manos a las sienes antes de continuar.

—No tengo nada en contra tuyo, Chouji, es solo que no entiendo por qué nos mandó juntos—dijo seria—ni tú ni yo tenemos habilidades de rastreo, ni nada por el estilo. Debió mandarnos con Neji, Hinata, o aunque sea con Kiba.

El shinobi resopló hondo y se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, preocupado. La verdad, es que él sabía porqué Shikamaru había armado los equipos como lo había hecho esta vez. Quería a Hinata y a Kiba con él porque sabía que ambos se complementaban y podrían ayudarle mejor en espiar a Gaara y a Kankuo, y había enviado a Neji con Ino para aprovechar las habilidades del Hyuuga con la intuición de Ino a ver si descubrian algo. Él y Tenten seguramente habían sido agrupados por su amigo solo porque eran los que sobraban, y sus habilidades no eran necesarias por el momento…

Pero eso a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Él confiaba en Shikamaru y sabía que llegaría el momento en que usaría las habilidades de ambos, cuando viniera el ataque final. Lo malo es que Tenten seguramente no lo iba a comprender de ese modo…

—Confía en Shikamaru—dijo sonriente—si nos unió, debe ser por algo.

La castaña bufó molesta y luego se giró hacia la ciudad que estaban dejando tras ellos. Sus pensamientos pronto comenzaron a concentrarse en cierto shinobi de Konoha que en ese momento debía estar al otro lado de la ciudad, solo con Ino…

_Neji…_

Tenten estaba comenzando a dejar llevar sus pensamientos hacia el Hyuuga, cuando de pronto notó algo extraño:

—Dime Chouji, ¿No te parece extraño que no hayamos encontrado nada hasta ahora?

El Akimichi miró a su compañera con total confusión.

—Sí, eeso es lo malo, que no encontramos nada.

—No, es que…— la castaña miró a sus alrededores con el ceño fruncido—la última vez que estuve en Suna, el desierto no era tan pacífico. De vez en cuando encontrábamos una lagartija, una serpiente o alguna otra cosa. Nosotros ya llevamos buen tiempo aquí y no hemos visto nada de nada.

—Supongo que será mala suerte. O buena, no sé.

—No es solo eso. Si en verdad los que atacaron Suna estuvieron por acá, debieron dejar alguna evidencia, pero yo no veo nada.

Chouji frunció el ceño. Lo que decía Tenten ahora sí parecía tener sentido.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría? —preguntó.

—Creo que esto fue limpiado para que nadie pudiera encontrar nada del enemigo—dijo seria—Ahora, si alguien vino a limpiar todo, eso significa que aún quedan enemigos por vencer. Y por el trabajo tan bueno que han hecho, puedo suponer que deben ser muchos…

El Akimichi miró preocupado a su compañera y luego a sus alrededores, colocando una mano sobre su kunai y colocándose en posición de alerta. Recién comenzaba a darse cuenta que Shikamaru no había actuado tan al azar como él pensaba al enviarlo junto con Tenten. A ella en definitiva la había mandado para aprovechar su conocimiento previo del desierto y su experiencia en tácticas militares, y a él debía haberlo mandado junto con ella para protegerla…

**. . .**

En ese mismo momento, y lejos de donde se encontraban Chouji y Tenten, dos figuras se movían con sigilo y velocidad por las dunas del desierto. Llevaban ya buen tiempo peinando la zona y hasta ahora no habían detectado ninguna presencia aparte de las de ambos, y eso comenzaba a irritarlos. Shikamaru había decidido enviar juntos a ambos shinobis para poder aprovechar tanto los conocimientos de Ino sobre la zona como las habilidades de Neji para inspeccionar la zona y ver si encontraban algo fuera de lo normal, pero hasta ahora no encontraban nada.

Luego de varios minutos a toda prisa, llegaron hasta un punto alto que habían marcado en el mapa que les correspondía, y se detuvieron para comenzar con su trabajo.

Ino se preparaba para comenzar a investigar, cuando de pronto reconoció el sitio donde se encontraba. Ella ya había estado en una ocasión en ese lugar con Gaara, en una de sus citas nocturnas, cuando ambos aún estaban juntos y todo era felicidad entre ellos. _¿Qué__estará__haciendo__ahora?_ Se preguntó de repente. _¿Estará__pensando__en__mí__como__yo__en__él?__¿O__tendrá__mejores__cosas__en__qué__pensar?_ Siguió interrogándose, pero pronto se obligó a reaccionar. Ella estaba en una misión, y no debía perder la concentración de esa manera…  
Suspirando hondo, dejó su mente en blanco y luego cerró sus ojos y se concentró, esperando que sus instintos se despertaran y la alertaran tal y como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, pero nada ocurrió. Lo intentó un par de veces más, sin resultados.

Decepcionada, abrió los ojos y negó mientras miraba de reojo a Neji, quien parecía estar ignorándola. Lucía indiferente, más de lo normal, y hasta algo molesto. Bueno, bastante. ¿Sería acaso que le molestaba estar con ella? ¿O querría estar con alguien más? ¿Tal vez Tenten?

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirando fijamente la espalda del shinobi mientras buscaba respuestas a sus preguntas, cuando de pronto una profunda voz masculina le hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca.

—¿Detectaste algo, Ino?

La rubia dio un salto del susto y sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro ¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta que lo estaba viendo? ¡Bah! La respuesta era simple: Byakugan.

—Nada—dijo finalmente, luego de reaccionar—yo… solo…

—Entonces será mejor que sigamos.

Luego de decir eso, el shinobi retomó el camino que habían trazado en el mapa para su inspección. Ino asintió y sin decir más corrió tras el shinobi.

**. . .**

Luego de terminar su recorrido por la zona, Neji e Ino comenzaron su camino de regreso a la ciudad luciendo bastante cansados. A Ino le estaban doliendo las piernas por seguirle el ritmo al Hyuuga durante toda la noche (y las manos luego del duro entrenamiento que tuvo el día anterior), y Neji estaba cansado por haber usado su Byakugan por tantas horas seguidas.

Estaban ambos llegando a la zona de las murallas que habían seleccionara para ingresar a la ciudad, cuando de pronto notaron que un grupo de shinobis de Suna estaba en dicho sitio, patrullando.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por apenas medio segundo, antes de reaccionar. Neji tomó de la mano a Ino y la llevó tras unas dunas que vió justo a tiempo, para luego cubrir a ambos con una manta del color del desierto. Sin embargo, sabían que no podrían quedarse así por mucho. Esa trampa fácilmente podría ser descubierta por alguno de los muchos shinobis que veía en su direccion, sobre todo considerando que ellos conocían mejor que nadie el desierto de Suna; y aún si no lo hicieran, no podían quedarse así hasta el amanecer. Debían pensar en una forma de salir del problema, y rápido.

Ambos estaban aún escondidos, cuando de pronto sintieron que los pasos se aproximaban a ellos. Neji volvió a coger de la mano a Ino y la llevó hasta un sitio más cercano de las murallas, pero aún tenían bloqueado el acceso a la ciudad. ¿Qué iban a hacer?

Estaban por regresar para buscar otro sitio por donde entrar, cuando de pronto sintieron unos pasos que se aproximaban a ellos.

¿Cómo iban a esconderse?

De pronto, Ino sonrió en forma maliciosa y obligó al shinobi a recostarse sobre la arena, para luego sentarse a su lado y comenzando a desatar su larga cabellera dorada. Neji la miró confundido por unos instantes antes de comprender lo que ella estaba planeando. Dada la situación, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y esperando lucir convincente, el shinobi cogió a Ino de la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo con las piernas a ambos lados de él, para luego levantar el torso y llevar su rostro hasta la altura del de ella y recorrer con las manos las nacientes de esas hebras doradas que caían sobre sus hombros y espalda, buscando aproximar sus labios a los de ella…

Ino enrojeció y sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba de los nervios ante la proximidad con el genio Hyuuga, pero tuvo que armarse de valor para continuar. Sin detenerse, dejó que el shinobi tomara control de la situación y la manipulara a su "antojo". Sus labios estaban ya a escasos milímtros del shinobi cuando de pronto una voz masculina interrumpió su actuación.

—¡¿Quiénes rayos son y qué hacen aquí?

**. . .**

Dentro de la ciudad, Shikamaru y su grupo llevaban ya horas recorriendo la ciudad en busca de los hermanos de Suna, cuando de pronto se detuvieron sobre un tejado que les daba una vista del ultimo lugar donde habían visto a los shinobis el día anterior y se miraron los unos a los otros con sorpresa, entre cansados y confundidos. Esa noche, no habían podido encontrar ni a Gaara, ni a Kankuro.

¿Qué habría sucedido?

Rendidos, estaban por ir a dar el alcance a sus compañeros esperando a que ellos hubieran tenido mejor suerte que ellos, cuando de pronto una voz femenina los detuvo intempestivamente.

—Shikamaru, cuánto tiempo sin vernos…

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se volteó lentamente al reconocer esa voz hablándole en forma intimidante desde la oscuridad. En efecto, tras ellos se encontraba su novia, parada con los brazos cruzados y ese aire de superioridad que tanto la caracterizaba, y más seria que de costumbre. Oh si, iban a tener problemas…

—Temari, ¿Sucede algo?

La kunoichi frunció el ceño y luego comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba su novio, ignorando por completo a los otros dos shinobis que se encontraban a su lado. Se detuvo apenas a escasos centímetros de él.

—Vengo a hablarte de un tema importante.

—Te escucho—el castaño le pidió que continuara.

—Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que vengo de parte mía y de mis hermanos para hacerte una propuesta—la kunoicho respiró hondo antes de continuar—nosotros… queremos formar una alianza con ustedes.

. . .

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí el capítulo 33!**_

**Si, me tardé demasiado, y el capítulo quedó un tanto corto, pero eso es porque el próximo saldrá en breve. Estoy hilando las ideas para que el final quede como quiero, y para eso necesito a todos los shinobis peleando juntos. Espero que todo vaya bien.**

**Les agradezco sinceramente a todos los que aún leen este fic, y a los que comentan. Si ven alguna incoherencia respecto a los capitulos anteriores y a lo que estoy poniendo ahora, por favor haganmelo saber para corregirlo. Puedo aceptar mis errores gramaticales (que son muchos, lo sé) pero creo que si la trama tiene huecos espantosos no me lo perdonaría. **

**Saludos a todos, y por si no llego a publicar antes…**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Bueno, si ven algo raro en la historia, aparte del hecho de que los shinobis ya pasaron del mes en Suna (Si recuerdan, se extendió el ascenso a kazekage una semana más por reparaciones), me avisan porfa.**

**Gracias.**


	34. Por la misión

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 34 – Por la misión**

**. . .**

—¿Una alianza? ¡Y con Temari! ¿¡Acaso estás hablando en serio?

Los gritos de Ino retumbaron con fuerza en medio del desierto, despertando la atención de más de uno y evidenciando con ello lo enojada que estaba. Esa mañana, ella y sus amigos se habían reunido a temprana hora del día en un sitio alejado de la ciudad para poder intercambiar toda la información que habían recolectado la noche anterior en su investigación sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en Suna, pero la noticia que acababa de dar Shikamaru le había caído como un baldazo de agua helada.

Y pensar que cuando el castaño dijo que tenía algo importante que decirles, suspiró aliviada al pensar que tendría más tiempo antes de tener que contar lo que les pasó a ella y a Neji la noche anterior…

—Era una propuesta que no podíamos rechazar—el Nara habló con evidente tono de culpa en su voz—y créanme que cuando digo que "no podíamos", es porque realmente "no podíamos" rechazar—Admitió finalmente, enfadado y frustrado.

—Temari vino preparada para cualquier respuesta que le diera Shikamaru. Es muy astuta—agregó Kiba.

Los shinobis se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Que Temari hubiera logrado dejar a Shikamaru sin palabras no solo hablaba bien de ella, también significaba que debían cuidarse de ella. Era bueno saber que la iban a tener como aliada y no como enemiga.

Claro, no todos pensaran igual…

—Y ahora qué, ¿Nos sentamos y esperamos a que vengan y tomamos el té?— el tono irónico en la voz de Ino fue más que evidente. Lamentablemente, que Shikamaru no contestara con algún comentario sarcástico y que Kiba y Hinata se miraran con expresión de terror en el rostro no fue una buena señal.

—En realidad… Temari llegará en cualquier momento.

—¿A qué te refieres con "en cualquier momento"?

Shikamaru estaba por contestar la pregunta de Tenten, cuando de pronto una voz femenina interrumpió sus palabras…

—Eso significa que puedo llegar en cualquier momento, como por ejemplo, ahora…

**. . .**

**. . .**

Apenas escucharon dicha voz, todos se miraron con sorpresa. Una sombra a lo lejos avanzó hacia ellos en medio de un remolino de arena que casi lograba cubrirla por completo, ocultando su identidad. Segundos más tarde, tuvieron frente a ellos a Sabaku no Temari.

—Hola a todos—la rubia kunoichi de cuatro coletas saludó con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola Temari, te estábamos esperando—contestó a su saludo el Nara, ladeando la cabeza.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y soltó la sonrisa más fingida del mundo antes de hablar.

—Sí, Temari, ¡No sabes cuaaaanto nos emociona verte!—agregó sarcástica, pero terminó recibiendo un codazo por parte del Nara en señal de regaño que no le cayó en gracia. Maldición, ¿Acaso ahora iba a tener que trabajar feliz y contenta al lado de Temari? ¡Diablos! ¿Y cómo iba a reaccionar cuando viera llegar a Gaara? Seguramente con él no iba a poder mantenerse calmada…

—Sí, yo también me moría por verte, Ino —contestó ácidamente la de Suna, para luego mirar al resto de shinobis y continuar— Por cierto, llegué tarde porque quise darles tiempo suficiente para hablar…

—Para hablar sobre tu persona, una eternidad no nos bastaría.

La portadora del abanico sonrió ante los acertados ataques de experta en ataques mentales. A decir verdad, no esperaba nada menos de ella… sin embargo, esa mañana la victoria iba a ser suya.

—¿Hablar sobre mí? —Su pregunta fue retórica— ¡Oh no! Yo me refería a ti, cariño—señaló a la de Konoha con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro antes de continuar— Imaginaba que estarían muy ocupados hablando de ti y tu nuevo "novio"…

En cuanto Temari dijo esas palabras, un incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente. Los de Konoha se miraron los unos a los otros sorprendidos sin saber qué decir, y luego miraron a Ino esperando a que su amiga les diera una respuesta. Esta solo se quedó boquiabierta sin poder reaccionar…

—Yo… este… yo… —intentó contestar, cuando de pronto una voz masculina llegó a salvarle la vida.

—Se refiere a mí—la intervención repentina de Neji dejó a todos aún más boquiabiertos que antes—ayer Ino y yo tuvimos… un pequeño inconveniente…

Y en ese momento, el calvario de Ino comenzó…

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

—¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso ustedes pueden llegar a ser una buena pareja. Pueden intercambiar marcas de Shampoo y esas cosas…

Ino fulminó con la mirada a Kiba y luego giró el rostro hacia otro lado buscando calmarse, pero eso solo le hizo notar como todos en el lugar la estaban mirando fijamente, haciendola sentir peor. Y no era para menos.

Ese tenía que ser el peor día de su vida, y ni siquiera estar con sus amigos lo hacía más fácil. Todo lo contrario. Tenten la miraba con ojos de asesina serial, Hinata no se atrevía a mirarla, Shikamaru no podía mantener más de dos segundos mirándola sin reírse, y Kiba no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para burlarse de ella. Solo Chouji parecía no prestarle atención a su problema, pero claro, él estaba muy concentrado en ese momento degustando su almuerzo. Y en cuanto a Neji, bueno, él era historia aparte.

El Hyuuga simplemente no estaba presente. Había encontrado una buena excusa para retirarse luego de la cuarta o quinta broma de Kiba… o algo así. Solo sabía que en un momento estaba ahí, y al siguiente ya no estaba.

Diablos, ¿Por qué no fue tan astuta como el genio y se desvaneció en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad? Si lo hubiese hecho, ahora podría estar tranquila en su habitación de la mansión del Kazekage (la cual acababan de terminar de arreglar y ya estaba habitable), y no tendría que soportar las miradas de todos a su alrededor...

¡Maldición! ¿Quién iba a pensar que esos shinobis que la habían atrapado la noche anterior con Neji iban a ser tan chismosos? ¡Y no solo eso! ¡No solo había contado que ambos estaban juntos! ¡Encima se encargaron de contar cómo los había encontrado, y de agregarle detalles que solo podían haber salido de su propia y sucia imaginación!

Su reputación ahora iba a estar por los suelos…

Lo que la regresaba a la situación actual con sus amigos. Incluso ellos la miraban como si dudaran de ella, y eso era incómodo. Debía buscar la forma de cambiar de tema cuanto antes…

—Este calor es insoportable, ¿no es cierto? —Ino intentó entablar una conversación con sus compañeros para que dejaran de verse tan extraños, pero eso solo le trajo más problemas…

—¿Sabes Ino? Se me vienen muchas ideas a la mente con la palabra "calor"…— Kiba sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de continuar—pero estoy seguro que tú y Neji deben tener mejores ideas que las mías…

—¡¿Quieres dejar de molestar! — Gritó la rubia, irritada—¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que…— estaba por delatarse cuando de pronto miró a Shikamaru y éste le hizo una péqueña seña con los ojos—que…—respiró hondo antes de continuar— que… lo que hagamos Neji y yo juntos no es de tu incumbencia!

Molesta, la rubia cogió los palillos con los que estaba comiendo y los arrojo de mala gana sobre la mesa, y luego se paró y se fue del local.

**. . .**

Una vez fuera del restaurante, Ino apretó los puños con fuerza y luego respiró hondo un par de veces mientras aceleraba el paso, molesta. Demonios… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso precisamente a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse convertido en el centro de los chismes de toda Suna?

Si tan solo alguien la entendiera…

—Ino, ¿Estás bien?

La rubia se tensó al reconocer la voz de su compañera. No era precisamente a Tenten a quien tenía en mente….

—Mira… yo… creo que…

—¿Estás bien… o quieres que llame a Neji para que te ayude?

—¡¿Tú también! ¡Oh vamos! —estaba por continuar con sus gritos, cuando de pronto vio que la castaña sonreía y comenzaba a reírse en forma disimulada.

—Ino, tenemos que hablar… pero a solas.

Ino acepto la propuesta y ambas kunoichis se retiraron del lugar para luego aparecer en un sitio desolado donde pudieran conversar.

Una vez solas, la rubia miró a la castaña esperando a que tomara la palabra, pero pronto un pensamiento le vino a la mente y terminó desviando la mirada, admitiendo sentirse incómoda.

En Konoha, todos pensaban que Tenten estaba enamorada de Neji, y eso la incluía a ella. Es decir, Neji era guapo, un gran shinobi, y… guapo. Cualquiera se enamoraría de él, y más aún alguien que lo tenía a su lado todo el tiempo, que salía de misiónes con él, que en más de una ocasión debía haber dormido con él en la misma tienda de campaña, que debía haberlo visto bañandose en algún río… y todo eso. Si, Tenten tenía que estar enamorada de Neji…

Lo que significaba que ahora debía estar furiosa con ella.

—Oye, lo que ocurrió ayer entre Neji y yo… te juro que no fue intencional—comenzó a parlotear nerviosa—Estaban por descubrirnos y no se nos ocurrió otra idea que hacernos pasar por novios y…

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Y tu sabes, un chico y una chica solos en medio de la noche, en las afueras de Suna… era la única forma de que nos creyeran y…

—Si, si, ya lo sé. Te creo.

—y te juro que no nos besamos ni nada de lo que andan diciendo en la ciudad, ni…

—¡Ino! ¡Ya, basta! ¡Ya te dije que te creo!

La rubia florista estaba por continuar cuando escuchó los gritos de su compañera.

—¿Me... crees? —preguntó, aún con duda en su voz.

—Sí, te creo—siguió la experta en armas—si hubiese estado en tu situación probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Ino respiró profundo del alivio y luego sonrió. ¡Perfecto! Tenten no la creía una roba-prospecto-de-novios ni nada por el estilo. Y eso significaba que… un momento, ¿Entonces qué rayos hacían ahí?

—Si me crees, ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que teníamos que hablar? —preguntó, antes de notar la mirada victoriosa de Tenten.

—Yo no vine aquí para hablar de Neji—le dijo finalmente—vine a que habláramos sobre ese novio oculto del que no nos has querido hablar a Hinata y a mí—dijo seria—apuesto a que no le va a hacer gracia cuando escuche lo que dicen de ti y Neji en Suna, y sabes que no puedes contarle la verdad. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon y se tensó apenas escuchó lo ultimo dicho por Tenten. ¡Diablos! ¡No había pensado en ello! Había estado tan ocupada intentando callar las burlas de Kiba y buscando justificar lo ocurrido anoche que no había pensado en Gaara. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir cuando se enterara de… "su nuevo novio" Neji?

—Él… va a odiarme.

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Mientras tanto, en ese preciso momento, Kankuro se dirigía hacia la torre del Kazekage para hablar con Gaara, cuando de pronto su hermana mayor se apareció frente a él en forma inesperada. Casi terminó chocándose con ella.

—Oye, ten más cuidado—le gritó molesto— Uno de estos días terminaré cayendo sobre ti, y créeme, ni tú ni yo lo vamos a disfrutar.

—No necesitas decírmelo.

—Y bueno, ¿A qué debo tu "agradable visita"?

La de cuatro coletas se cruzó de brazos y bufó con molestia. Como si a ella le hiciera gracia perder el tiempo con el tonto de su hermano…

—Tenemos que hablar. Es sobre… los rumores que se han estado esparciendo por ahí.

—¿Rumores?

El tono en la voz del marionetista fue más que suficiente para que su hermana supiera que éste no los había escuchado. Su hermano era más despistado de lo que había pensado…

—Es sobre Ino—dijo de pronto, poniendo expresión seria en el rostro.

Apenas Temari dijo eso ultimo, Kankuro la miró paralizado. ¿Ino? ¿Rumores? ¿Acaso…

—Hablemos en privado.

Sin decir más, el shinobi le hizo una seña a su hermana y esta supo a donde debían ir.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraron en un sitio algo alejado en medio del desierto. Un lugar en medio de la nada que solo ellos y su hermano menor conocían.

Era el lugar perfecto para el tema que iban a tocar.

—Bien, quiero que me digas qué es lo que dicen de Ino—inició la conversación el castaño, cuidando de no mencionar a Gaara en el asunto. No vaya a ser que terminara cometiendo una indiscreción.

Claro, él no sabía lo bien informada que estaba su hermana…

—Hay un rumor sobre Ino... — comenzó a hablar—ayer atraparon a la rubia tonta con Hyuuga Neji espiando a las afueras de la ciudad, y a los muy idiotas no se les ocurrió mejor idea que fingir que eran novios. Ahora todos hablan de ellos y las "cochinadas" que estaban haciendo cuando fueron descubiertos…

Kankuro frunció el ceño y se quedó en silencio por varios instantes mientras procesaba lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ino y Hyuuga Neji? ¿Novios? ¿Descubiertos? Y… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Temari estaba tan preocupada como para traerlo a su lugar secreto para explicarle la verdad tras semejante rumor que poco o nada debía importarles…

—¿Y por qué vienes a decirme eso? —preguntó finalmente, cuando de pronto palideció. ¡Diablos! ¡Rumores! ¡Rumores de Ino y Neji revolcándose en pleno desierto! A su hermano no le iba a hacer gracia cuando escuchara eso…

—¡Idiota! —su hermana interrumpió súbitamente sus pensamientos—¡¿Qué no oíste! ¡Están hablando de Neji e Ino por toda la ciudad! ¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar Gaara cuando se entere?

Kankuro se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana. ¿Acaso ella sabía…

—¿Gaara? —rió torpemente—¿Y… qué tiene que ver… Gaara en todo esto? —preguntó, intentando fingir que no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo su hermana.

La portadora del abanico rodó de ojos y suspiró ante la reacción de su hermano. ¿En verdad la creía tan tonta?

—Sé perfectamente lo que ocurre entre Gaara e Ino—dijo, con las manos sobre las caderas—no intentes negarlo.

El varón cerró los ojos y negó por unos instantes. ¿Cómo mierda se había enterado Temari de lo que ocurría entre su hermano y la florista de Konoha?

—No sé de que hablas—insistió en negar lo evidente. Temari frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

—Kankuro, no vine aquí a que trates de engañarme negando lo que ya he tenido oportunidad de ver con mis propios ojos. Sé perfectamente que la zorra de Ino se le metió por los ojos a nuestro hermano luego del último ataque a Suna. Sé también que se encontraban en las noches cerca a la muralla. Y también sé que tú los encubrías.

_Zorra…_ el marionetista repitió mentalmente, sorprendido. A decir verdad, sabía que su hermana no se llevaba bien con Ino, pero no pensaba que llegaran a tanto…

—¿No te agrada, verdad?

—No la soporto, y a decir verdad, no creo que sea la mejor opción para Gaara. ¿En qué rayos pensaba cuando se lió con ella?

Gaara sonrió y desvió la mirada ante la pregunta de su hermana. En realidad, él podía pensar en muchos motivos para liarse con alguien como Ino, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Era momento de ponerse serios.

Bueno, al parecer su hermana ya lo sabía todo sobre su hermano y la kunoichi de Konoha. ¿Ahora, tenía sentido seguir negándolo? No, no lo tenía. ¿Su hermano se iba a enojar con él si lo admitía? Sí, lo iba a hacer. ¿Lo culparía? Probablemente. ¿Iba a molestarse con Temari? Seguro. Lamentablemente, en ese momento no tenía muchas opciones de donde escoger…

—Bien, digamos que… acepto lo que dices de Gaara e Ino. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—En realidad, yo venía a preguntarte si Gaara había escuchado los rumores, pero veo que ni tú te habías enterado. Supongo que Gaara debe estar igual de desinformado.

—Supongo—admitió Kankuro, mucho más convencido de lo que quiso aparentar. Si su hermano hubiese escuchado los rumores, de hecho que se hubiese enterado.

—Bien, eso es bueno—la seriedad en el rostro de Temari sorprendió a su hermano, pero lo que estaba por decir, lo sorprendió aún más—Ahora, quiero que vayas y lo busques, y le expliques todo lo que te dije antes de que vaya a enterarse por malas fuentes de lo ocurrido.

Kakuro miró confundido a su hermana por unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Un momento, ¿Quieres que le explique a Gaara que lo de Ino y Neji es solo una mentira?

—Exacto.

—¿Y por qué quieres que haga eso? —Preguntó, sorprendido— ¿Acaso… quieres ayudar a Ino? Digo, si Gaara escuchara los rumores tales y como van, seguramente la odiará y no querrá volver a verla, y apuesto a que eso te haría inmensamente feliz…

—¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué clase de hermana crees que soy?—Temari regañó con furia a su hermano antes de seguir—Sí, odio a Ino y la quiero lejos de Gaara, pero quiero más a mi hermano como para permitir que sufra por algo que no es verdad.

—¡Ah, era eso! Yo pensaba que ya comenzabas a aceptar a Ino como tu cuñada…

—A demás—la expresión de la rubia volvió a tornarse seria—me preocupa como vaya a reaccionar Gaara. Ya sabes, luego de lo que pasó en el ataque a Suna…

Kankuro perdió la sonrisa del rostro apenas escuchó lo que dijo su hermana. Sí, había olvidado por completo que Gaara casi pierde el control del Shukaku días atrás… y también había olvidado las recomendaciones que le hicieron los ninjas médicos que ayudaron en la recuperación de su hermano.

Si Gaara llegaba a escuchar que Ino había sido descubierta besándose y sabe dios que cosas más con Hyuuga Neji, su situación podía complicarse….

—Yo me encargo—dijo serio—Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo.

Luego de decir eso, el shinobi desapareció en una nube de humo y se dirigió a buscar a su hermano.

En el desierto, Temari se quedó unos segundos más para aprovechar la paz de ese lugar, mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos volaran hacia alguien en particular. Un sentimiento de ira rápidamente invadió todo su ser…

_No voy a dejar que mi hermano se arruine por tu culpa, Ino…_

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Minutos antes del anochecer, Kankuro se encontraba aún recorriendo las calles de su ciudad en busca de su hermano. Y eso lo tenía preocupado. Si Gaara escuchaba sobre los rumores de Ino y Neji antes de que él pudiera explicarle lo que había ocurrido, iba a haber muchos problemas…

Estaba llegando a la Torre del Kazekage, cuando de pronto un shinobi de la guardia se le acercó.

—Kankuro-san—dijo el chunnin—su hermano nos encargó que le dijéramos que lo fuera a buscar a la mansión.

—¿Eso dijo? —el shinobi asintió ante la pregunta a modo de respuesta. Kankuro siguió preguntando—¿Y por casualidad… notaste a mi hermano molesto o extraño?

El guardia pareció hacer memoria antes de contestar.

—Yo… lo vi igual que siempre. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada. Gracias—dijo finalmente, para luego partir en búsqueda de su hermano.

**. . .**

**. . .**

En ese mismo momento, un par de shinobis se encontraban paseando en forma tranquila y pausada a algunas calles de las murallas de la ciudad, en silencio y con una fuerte aura de tensión entre ambos. Y no era para menos…

—¡No puedo creer que Shikamaru me hiciera esto!—Ino se quejó repentinamente. Su acompañante solo la miró de reojo y luego bufó con molestia.

—¿Podrías gritarlo más fuerte? Creo que media ciudad no pudo escucharte bien…

Ino alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso Hyuuga Neji acababa de hacer un comentario sarcástico? ¿Será posible que él tuviera… sentido del humor? ¡Vaya! Ese sí que era todo un descubrimiento…

Pero ni siquiera semejante hazaña podía librarla del problema en que se había metido. Esa noche, Shikamaru había asignado a ambos investigar nuevamente juntos a las afueras de la ciudad, pero también les había pedido que salieran temprano y se dejaran ver en Suna, solo para corroborar los rumores sobre su supuesto noviazgo. Y eso la tenía seriamente preocupada.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué ocurría si Gaara los encontraba juntos? ¿Cómo iba a aclararle las cosas? Es decir, ¿Cómo iba a acercarse a él para explicarle que lo suyo con Neji solo era una farsa que ahora estaba siendo obligada a continuar? ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo acercarse a Gaara! ¿Cómo iba a hablar con él? ¿Y en calidad de qué? Para empezar, ellos nunca formalizaron una relación seria, pero tampoco formalizaron su separación. ¿Eso los convertía en novios? ¿En una pareja que había peleado? ¿O en una pareja que se había separado? ¿O simplemente no era nada el uno del otro? ¿Y si…

—Al menos intenta fingir que lo estamos pasando bien—le dijo en un susurro Neji, obligando a Ino a despertar de sus pensamientos. Las palabras del castaño la hicieron sentir algo culpable.

—Lo siento—dijo sinceramente—No es que me moleste andar contigo, Neji, pero…— cruzó de brazos y miró al genio hasta lograr captar su atención— no me siento cómoda mintiéndole a todos de esta manera—bajó la voz antes de continuar—ya sabes, fingiendo que somos…

—Un shinobi debe estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier tipo de…

—¿En verdad no te molesta tener que seguir con esta farsa? — Interrumpió repentinamente la rubia— ¿No te preocupa que alguien pueda malinterpretarnos?

El shinobi se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, antes de contestar.

—No dije que no me molestara—dijo finalmente—solo digo lo que debemos hacer. Si no seguimos con la farsa empezarán a sospechar.

La rubia resopló y luego volvió a sujetarse del brazo de su acompañante. Sí, esa había sido idea de Kiba y ambos lo habían odiado por eso, pero tenían que admitir que era una buena idea…

Los dos acababan de dar la vuelta por una calle, cuando de pronto vieron a lo lejos a un shinobi que parecía acercarse a ellos. De inmediato lo reconocieron. Se trataba del líder del grupo de guardia que los había atrapado la noche anterior. El mismo que los atrapo "infraganti" y que luego se había encargado de circular los rumores y arruinar la reputación de Ino en apenas unas cuantas horas…

_Ese maldito enano me las va a pagar…_

**. . .**

**. . .**

En cuanto Kankuro llegó a la mansión, maldijo mentalmente. Gaara no estaba ahí.

—Perfecto, ¿y ahora dónde se habrá metido?

Maldijo entre dientes y luego salió del lugar. Si su intuición no le fallaba, su hermano seguro se había dirigido a la entrada del laberinto subterráneo para investigar. Y solo…

—Debo encontrarlo antes que sea muy tarde—se dijo seguro, antes de volver a partir. Con suerte, su hermano aún no había escuchado los rumores sobre Ino y Neji…

**. . .**

**. . .**

_Ese enano me las va a pagar…_

Enfurecida, Ino estaba por dar un paso hacia adelante para lanzarse sobre shinobi, cuando de pronto sintió que un par de brazos fuertes la rodeaban y la detenían.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó serio el Hyuuga.

La rubia fulminó con la mirada a su acompañante—Suéltame ahora mismo—habló entre dientes. Neji se acercó a su oído para luego susurrarle lo más despacio posible.

—¿Y dejar que lo eches todo a perder por culpa de tu mal carácter? ¡Olvídalo!

—¡Que me sueltes!

—No.

—¡Suéltame!

—Wow, vaya vaya… ¿Interrumpo nuevamente?

Tanto Ino como Neji se soltaron en el acto y miraron con algo de nerviosismo al shinobi, quien acababa de cogerlos con la guardia baja. A decir verdad, el de Suna no se veía tan fuerte ni parecía ser de alto rango, pero sí se veía avanzado en edad y la experiencia de la vida podía terminar ayudándolo a descubrir su farsa…

—Solo paseábamos—dijo finalmente Neji, obligándose a recobrar la compostura. Era realmente incómodo saber que no estaba manejando adecuadamente la situación por culpa de su… falta de experiencia. Sí, tenía que admitir que él tampoco era un experto en mujeres, y menos en mujeres tan… problemáticas como Ino.

—¿Seguro? ¿Y no venían por casualidad a… "decirme algo"?

Esta vez, ambos miraron al varón en señal de confusión. Bueno, Ino si tenía muchas cosas que decirle…

—¿Sabes? Yo…

—Ino, basta—el de ojos perlados rodeó a su compañera de equipo con ambos brazos y la detuvo, nuevamente—. Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar con usted. Ahora, si me lo permite…

Neji estaba por iniciar la partida, cuando de pronto el de Suna los detuvo.

—En realidad… —el guardia miró fijamente al Hyuuga antes de continuar— estaba esperando que tú vinieras a retarme. Digo, con todo lo que se ha dicho de Ino... cualquier novio hubiera venido a primera hora del día a vengar el honor de su novia, pero tú no lo has hecho. Qué raro…

_Un momento, ¿Todo lo que se había dicho de Ino? ¿Acaso habían dicho algo más de ellos?_

El castaño miró a su compañera y en un instante comprendió su enfado y cólera. No solo había contado que los descubrió juntos, seguro había inventado más…

Y él ni se había enterado porque había pasado casi todo el día encerrado y lejos de toda la humanidad.

—¿Sabes? —siguió el de Suna—Esa extraña falta de interés en ti me hace pensar que tal vez… y solo tal vez… no seas realmente novio de esta linda chica. Ahora, si ustedes dos no son realmente novios, ¿Qué hacían a las afueras de Suna? ¿Y por qué me mintieron?

De inmediato, Ino tragó saliva y palideció. Miró a Neji y este asintió levemente.

Oh si, esa noche iban a tener que retomar su actuación…

**. . .**

**. . .**

Kankuro estaba a más de la mitad de camino de su nuevo destino, cuando de pronto unos ruidos le hicieron detenerse. Si más no se equivocaba, esa parecía ser la voz de uno de los shinobis encargados de proteger las fronteras de Suna. ¿Qué hacía el shinobi dentro de la ciudad? Y… un momento…

_Esa voz… ¿Qué no es Ino? y ese otro… ¿Neji?_

En el acto, un instinto de alerta se despertó en el castaño. Algo malo estaba por ocurrir…

**. . .**

**. . .**

—Pues para que te quede claro, somos novios—enfatizó Ino, abrazando al Hyuuga del brazo—Y no nos interesa si nos crees o no.

Neji correspondió al abrazo de Ino y agregó:

—No te hago lo que te mereces en este momento únicamente porque estamos en una misión diplomática en tu aldea—soltó a su compañera y avanzó hacia el de Suna con el ceño fruncido—sin embargo, dado que al parecer has estado hablando mal de mi novia, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados…

Neji continuó avanzando en forma amenazante hacia el shinobi, quien no hizo más que retroceder. En ese momento, Ino se quedó mirando sorprendida la escena sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él estaba… defendiendola. Hyuuga Neji estaba defendiendo su honor de una forma que jamás lo hubiera imaginado de él. Y lo estaba haciendo de una forma tan varonil que… casi lograba derretirla. Era como si su príncipe azul la rescatara de las garras del dragón malvado. Era como… su sueño hecho realidad.

—Espero que para mañana te hayas retractado de todo lo que has dicho, o haré que te arrepientas.

Luego haber intimidado lo suficiente al de Suna, Neji regresó al lado de Ino y volvió a cogerla de la cintura, para aproximarse a su rostro…

Y en ese momento, sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia el otro extremo de la calle.

Un shinobi de cabellos encendidos como el fuego e intensos ojos verde aguamarina estaba mirando la escena, con el rostro desencajado…

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**¡Hola a todos! El capítulo 34 listo y subido antes de año nuevo XD. ¡Lo logré! **_

_**Bien, he usado una versión del NejiIno que no es precisamente la romántica que muchos esperaban, pero creo que no está tan mal. No quiero poner a una Ino que cambia de novio como quien cambia de truza, o a Neji como un don Juan. Gaara por otro lado, de todas formas iba a ponerse celoso. ¿Qué hombre no reacciona al ver a su chica de la mano con otro? ¿Y casi besándose?**_

_**Bueno, espero que haya quedado del agrado de todos.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, y…**_

_**¡Les deseo a todos un prospero Año Nuevo!**_


	35. Decepción

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**. . .**

**. . .**

Gaara alzó los ojos al cielo y luego respiró hondo en un intento por despejar su mente. Había permanecido la mayor parte del día dentro del antiguo invernadero de su madre, que por suerte no había sufrido mayor daño durante el ataque, y había intentado por horas introducirse en la mente del enemigo para descubrir cuál sería su siguiente paso, pero no logró nada. Ahora ya era de noche, y estaba en camino de la entrada del antiguo laberinto construido por su padre para internarse en el desierto en busca de cualquier pista que pudiera servir de ayuda. Debía encontrar indicios que lo llevara al cuartel del enemigo, y debía hacerlo antes de la ceremonia de ascenso a Kazekage, que sería en solo tres días…

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto reaccionó y se dio cuenta que se estaba tomando el camino equivocando. Bufó molesto y se giró para regresar, pero justo en ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron con una larga cabellera dorada que parecía resplandecer en medio de la oscuridad. Y en ese momento se detuvo.

En efecto, frente a él se encontraba parada Yamanaka Ino, la mujer que más problemas le había causado en la vida, que más había alborotado su mundo, y que ahora mismo debía evitar.

Decidido, se preparó para partir antes que ella lo viera, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Curiosamente, Ino no se encontraba acompañada de sus compañeros de equipo. Esa noche la rubia se encontraba acompañada de nada más ni nada menos que Hyuuga Neji, al que jamás antes había visto con ella, y ambos estaban discutiendo con un shinobi de Suna que según recordaba sabía trabajaba en uno de los turnos de guardia en las murallas de la ciudad. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

_Diablos… _se dijo de repente al recordar que los de Konoha también estaban investigando en su aldea, y que desde la noche anterior se habían convertido en sus aliados. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si intervenía y habían sido atrapados espiando, iba a terminar delatándose a sí mismo y probablemente eso los pondría en mayor peligro. En caso contrario, si no habían sido atrapados y ésta solo era una extraña coincidencia, su presencia podía despertar sospechas en el guardia.

Lo mejor, era mantenerse lejos del asunto.

Convencido, se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino, cuando de pronto algo más llamó su atención. Si más no se equivocaba, y si sus ojos no le estaban engañando, podría jurar que el genio del clan Hyuuga estaba recorriendo con su mano la cintura de Ino, y que ella no oponía resistencia.

_Un momento…_

Dio un paso adelante en forma inconsciente, y pronto vio como las cosas empeoraban. El shinobi ahora parecía estar cogiendo la mano de la rubia y ella no parecía oponérsele. Todo lo contrario, hasta podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban…

Y en ese momento, se paralizó.

¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¿O ella estaba contenta? ¿En verdad ella…?

"_Parece que ya consiguió tu reemplazo, vaya que es rápida…"_

_Tiene que haber una buena explicación para todo esto…_

"_Ella no te quiere… tal vez nunca lo hizo…"_

Ignorando al monstruo en su interior, quiso alejarse para no tener que seguir viendo la escena, de la escena, pero cuando echó un último vistazo, palideció.

Los segundos de pronto le parecieron una eternidad. El usuario del Byakugan acababa de coger a Ino por debajo del mentón y la estaba elevando hasta su nivel, para luego acercarse lentamente a ella. A sus labios...

Los ojos del shinobi se le ensancharon hasta el extremo y la boca se le abrió en señal de sorpresa, la visión comenzó a tornársele roja de repente y el aire se le hizo imposible de respirar. Era como si el mundo completo hubiese cambiado de trayectoria y todo girase a su alrededor. El pulso se le aceleró y un intenso color sangre invadió su rostro y sus ojos, un fuerte calor invadió su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir los músculos comenzaban a estallarle…

Y la arena comenzó a girar silenciosamente alrededor suyo.

Sí, ese era el fin…

**. . .**

**. . . **

O al menos, casi lo fue.

Justo cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, y cuando pensó que terminaría perdiendo los estribos y ocasionaría una tragedia, una fuerza invisible apareció de la nada y lo terminó empujando hacia una calle aledaña, fuera de la vista de todos.

Apenas pudo distinguir entre las sombras a la persona que acababa de detenerlo.

—¿Kankuro?

El hermano mayor de Gaara asintió mientras se alejaba de éste y luego se sujetó los brazos en señal de dolor.

—Antes de que vayas a malinterpretar lo que acabas de ver, tengo algo que decirte…

**. . .**

* * *

**. ñ . ñ .**

**. ñ . ñ .**

* * *

**. . .**

**Capítulo 35 – Decepción.**

**. . .**

—¿En el hospital?

Ino apenas tuvo tiempo de agradecer a la joven mucama por las respuestas que le acababa de dar, antes de salir corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el hospital de Suna. Era ya medio día, y llevaba horas buscando al shinobi por toda la ciudad, y ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos del sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo…

Pero estaba lejos de desistir.

Con el ultimo aliento que le quedaba, corrió cuanto pudo hasta llegar a su destino. Sonrió al ver al que tanto buscaba justo saliendo de la enorme edificación.

—¡Kankuro! —gritó al verlo, alzando la mano en señal de saludo para que la esperara.

El castaño se giró lentamente al reconocer la voz de la de Konoha y resopló con fuerza. Cuando la tuvo en frente, tuvo que fingir una enorme sonrisa en el rostro para guardar las apariencias.

—¡Ino! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

La rubia miró confundida por unos instantes al castaño, pero pronto comprendió todo. Mucha gente los estaba viendo, demasiada…

—Ehhh… sí, estaba preocupada—le siguió el juego—¿Están bien tus… brazos?

—Sí, me quemé anoche intentando hacer una tarta y pensé que pasaría rápido. En la mañana se puso feo y vine a que me curaran.

—Ya veo…—rápidamente inventó con qué seguir— ¡Ahora ya entiendo de donde venía ese olor rancio de anoche! ¡Por Kami! ¡Pensé que alguien había intentado cocinar un animal vivo o algo así!

Kankuro frunció el ceño, ofendido. ¡Él no era tan malo en la cocina! ¿O sí?

—Sí, pues… ése era yo—dijo con molestia—Justo ahora pensaba ir a comprar un buen libro para aprender bien a…

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —La expresión de su rostro fue más que evidente—Yo te podría recomendar un par que…

—Vamos.

Ino asintió y comenzó a caminar tras el shinobi, sin poder evitar sentirse preocupada. Sabía que Kankuro no solo había fingido para los demás, también estaba ocultándole algo a ella.

**. . .**

En silencio, ambos caminaron por un largo trecho hasta llegar a la zona comercial de Suna. Incluso entraron a un par de librerías para despistar y hasta compraron un libro. Luego de eso, tomaron el camino que supuestamente debía llevarlos a la mansión, pero en algún momento se desviaron y terminaron llegando, de forma inexplicable para la de Konoha, a los campos de entrenamiento de Suna.

Una vez a solas, Ino quiso iniciar la conversación, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el de Suna..

—¡Maldición, Ino! ¿¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo anoche? —Gritó repentinamente el shinobi—¿Besar a Neji frente a Gaara? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo ocurrir?

—Justo de eso quería hablarte—Ino intentó convencer al castaño— Lo que viste ayer… lo que vieron tú y Gaara ayer… no fue real.

—Pues a mí me pareció bastante real…

—¡Pero no lo era! ¡Neji y yo solo estábamos fingiendo!—respiró hondo para calmarse—La noche pasada Neji y yo salimos a espiar a las afueras de la ciudad y…—estaba por explicar lo que pasó con el Hyuuga en las fronteras de Suna, cuando de pronto la interrumpió el castaño.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Temari me lo contó ayer en la tarde lo que pasó. Lo malo es que no alcancé a contárselo a Gaara… hasta anoche.

Apenas Kankuro habló, la de ojos azul cielo sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Diablos, ¡Gaara los había visto a ella y a Neji juntos! ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora de ella?

—¿El está molesto, verdad? —preguntó, aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

Por otro lado, el castaño casi hasta tuvo ganas de reírse ante la pregunta. Casi.

Molesto era poco…

—Digamos que… no le agradó la idea.

—Pero él ya sabe la verdad, ¿Cierto? —siguió insistiendo ella.

—Sí, pero…—el shinobi resopló—Mira, Ino, pueda que Gaara no sea experto en relaciones sentimentales, pero no es idiota. Y lo de Neji y tú fue demasiado real como para…

—¡Solo estábamos fingiendo!

—Ino, yo estuve ahí. Y honestamente, tú parecías disfrutarlo mucho como para ser mentira.

Ino bajó la mirada y luego se quedó mirando al suelo, preocupada. Si Kankuro pensaba eso… ¿Qué pensará Gaara?

—Debo hablar con él…

Convencida, la de Konoha estaba por partir en busca del pelirrojo, cuando de pronto Kankuro se interpuso en su camino.

—Ino… ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de detenerte—señaló sus manos para explicar de forma gráfica lo que había dicho—así que solo me queda hablarte de la situación, y esperar a que comprendas. Por ahora, será mejor que no te acerques a Gaara.

—¡Olvídalo!

El castaño resopló en señal de frustración.

—¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que Temari tiene razón y tú solo le estas trayendo problemas a mi hermano, pero… —Ino fulminó con la mirada al castaño, pero éste la ignoró—no me pienso meter en los gustos de mi hermano. Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que él está mal. Si lo quieres, dale tiempo para que asimile lo que está pasando.

—Pero yo…

—Gaara necesita estar tranquilo, estamos pasando tiempos difíciles en Suna y para que mi hermano pueda concentrarse, tú debes estar lejos de él.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y bufó con molestia.

—Como digas.

Kankuro sonrió aliviado con la respuesta de Ino y luego inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida, antes de partir.

Una vez a solas, Ino se quedó mirando al horizonte con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrió. ¿En verdad pensaba Kankuro que ella se iba a quedar tranquila sin hacer nada? Pues bien, estaba muy equivocado…

Por cierto, ¿Cómo se había hecho esas quemaduras Kankuro?

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Llegada la tarde, Shikamaru se reunió con Temari y Neji para intercambiar información y discutir cual iba a ser su plan para los siguientes días.

En solo dos días se iba a dar la ceremonia de ascenso del nuevo Kazekage, y para ese día esperaban el gran ataque final a la ciudad. Debían hacer todo lo posible por evitar que aquello ocurriera, y en caso no pudieran evitarlo, debían estar preparados para defender la ciudad de la amenaza del enemigo. Un enemigo al que apenas conocían…

—¿Trajiste los mapas?

La de Suna asintió y sacó unos pergaminos de su bolso. Al extenderlos, se podía ver en ellos la ciudad oculta en la arena, y todos los centros poblados que la rodeaban.

En el acto, el castaño sacó un pequeño mapa en su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar en los mapas de Temari los puntos que habían indicado Tenten y Chouji como zonas que habían sido evidentemente limpiadas para retirar todo rastro del enemigo. Luego Neji se acercó e hizo lo mismo, incluyendo también en sus indicaciones las zonas que no parecían haber sido tocadas por el enemigo. Una vez estuvo todo listo, comenzaron a discutir.

—Neji, ¿Qué recuerdas del último ataque?

El genio meditó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Aparecieron por debajo de la tierra.

—¿Túneles?

—Solo de ida. No estaban diseñados para permanecer construidos demasiado tiempo. Apenas…

—Lo suficiente como para que entraran—interrumpió el castaño—No tenían planeado escapar.

—¿Un ataque suicida? —preguntó Temari.

—Casi—contestó el castaño—su objetivo no era atacar la ciudad, solo confundirlos. Querían que pensaran que ése era el ataque final.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Crees que vuelvan a usar esa estrategia para atacar?

Shikamaru no contestó. Aún necesitaba conocer más a su enemigo.

—Eso tenemos que averiguarlo—señaló el mapa antes de continuar—Las zonas que han sido limpiadas por el enemigo comienzan a los cien metros alrededor de Suna.

—Significa que ése debe ser el límite de distancia de su técnica—dijo Neji.

—Exacto—el castaño asintió—Ahora, Temari, ¿Podrías decirme cuanta distancia hay desde las murallas hasta los nuevos campos de entrenamiento de Suna.

La castaña señaló en el mapa.

—La más cercana está como a cuatro kilómetros, la más lejana está a 8.

—Tendrían que usar esa técnica demasiadas veces o al menos una vez y luego atravesar la ciudad entera a pie—razonó el Hyuuga.

Shikamaru siguió mirando el mapa con seriedad antes de hablar.

—Eso, si lo hacen desde afuera—dijo, para luego mirar a sus alrededores— Desde adentro, bastaría con una vez si logran ubicarse bien.

Lo que dijo el Nara rápidamente preocupó a Temari y a Neji. ¿Cómo iban a atacar desde adentro? ¿Acaso iban a tener que infiltrarse desde antes? ¿O tal vez ya lo habían hecho?

¿En verdad podía ser que el enemigo ya estuviese en Suna y que nadie lo hubiera notado?

—Es solo una sospecha que tengo. Suna ha tenido tan bajas sus defensas últimamente, que es probable que el enemigo ya se haya infiltrado.

—Demonios…—Temari apretó los puños y maldijo. Si su novio tenía razón, eso significaba que ya no había forma de evitar el ataque, solo quedaba enfrentarlos y salir victoriosos, cueste lo que cueste…—Tenemos que vencerlos, no podemos dejar que destruyan la aldea…

—Lo haremos—Shikamaru colocó una mano sobre las de ella y la miró con una leve sonrisa, intentando calmarla.

Ambos shinobis estaban concentrados el uno en el otro, cuando de pronto una voz interrumpió.

—Ahora que veo detenidamente el mapa…— Neji realizó unos trazos sobre las zonas marcadas por el grupo de Tenten y el suyo—tenemos que estudiar estos tres puntos—señaló los lugares en el mapa.

Shikamaru miró a su novia antes de hablar.

—Temari, necesito que me digas que tipo de shinobi tienen en esos lugares.

La rubia frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. Esos eran grupos de mercenarios conocidos por su mala reputación y por aceptar cualquier trabajo con tal de recibir una buena suma de dinero, pero eran grupo tan pequeños que hasta ahora no habían sido considerados como enemigos para Suna.

—Estos de acá—señaló seria—son expertos en técnicas de camuflaje en la arena—apretó los puños con fuerza antes de continuar—los segundos, son expertos en explosivos—dijo molesta—y los terceros… tienen un escuadrón conocido como los "hombres topo…"

—Dominan todas las técnicas que vimos en el último ataque.

—Pero no tiene sentido—rápidamente intervino la portadora del abanico—ellos son solo mercenarios que atacan por dinero. ¿Por qué atacarían Suna?

—Alguien debe estar pagándoles bien—contestó a su pregunta Shikamaru—alguien interesado en destruir Suna… o tal vez alguien que la quiera entera para sí mismo.

La mayor del grupo gruñó al mismo tiempo que sentía que una fuerte ira se apoderaba de ella. A su mente, no solo venía un nombre o un posible líder tras todo, se venían muchos...

—El Concejo…

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

El resto de la tarde para Ino fue un desastre total. Había buscado a Gaara en cuanto sitio se le había ocurrido tanto dentro como fuera de Suna, pero no lo encontró. Incluso se había atrevido a entrar en forma furtiva en la torre del Kazekage, pero no logró dar con él.

Cuando se hizo de noche, tuvo que regresar a la mansión para cambiarse de ropa y prepararse. Esa noche Shikamaru había citado a todos para una reunión de emergencia, así que no podía faltar. De seguro había descubierto algo importante y ahora quería discutirlo con todos…

Pero en ese momento, ella solo podía pensar en Gaara.

Tenía que verlo. Decirle que lo que vio anoche solo había sido una actuación y que ella no lo había cambiado por Neji. Que ella aún lo seguía queriendo…

Cansada, se dejó caer sobre su cama y luego se abrazó a la almohada, sin dejar de pensar en él. Maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrarlos Gaara en esa posición? ¿Y sin saber la verdad?. Diablos, aún podía recordar la expresión que puso cuando la vio a punto de besar a Neji. Esos ojos verde aguamarina que la miraban con una mezcla de asombro y negación, de dolor…

Seguro ahora iba a odiarla por lo que había hecho.

_Debe pensar que soy una golfa que no tardó más de dos días en olvidarlo…_

Suspirando, se giró sobre la cama y luego se levantó para ir al baño a tomar una ducha, a ver si con eso lograba aclarar su mente. Apenas salió, se cambió y volvió a sentarse en su cama para atar sus sandalias y terminar de secarse el cabello. Estaba por coger el cepillo, cuando de pronto vio sobre su velador el macetero con la flor que le había regalado el de cabellos de fuego semanas atrás. La pequeña flor aún tenía algo de vida, pero ésta era poca. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya había olvidado cuando había sido el último día que le había hechado agua.

—Debes estar muriéndote de sed… y hambre—le dijo intentando sonreír—te traeré un poco de agua y abono para que estés mejor.

En el acto, se paró y salió de su habitación, directo al invernadero…

**. . .**

Mientras caminaba, Ino sonrió al recordar la primera vez que llegó al invernadero. En aquella ocasión Gaara casi terminó matándola solo por haber osado entrar en su lugar "sagrado", pero ella no se dejó intimidar y hasta lo retó como si fuese alguien común y corriente. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Ahora que lo pensaba, él pudo haberla matado sin mucho esfuerzo y luego deshacerse del cadáver en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

No, él jamás hubiera hecho eso. El era fuerte y aterrador, pero no era una mala persona. Tal vez ella en el fondo ya lo sabía y por eso no le tenía miedo. Aún podía recordar cómo terminó convenciéndolo de que ella podía devolverle la vida a su invernadero. Incluso recordó como intentó ayudarla hablándole sobre sus rivales en los enfrentamientos chunnin, como si temiera ante la sola idea de hacerlo.

Gaara había cambiado tanto desde entonces…

No, él no había cambiado, su esencia era la misma. El sólo se había abierto con ella y le había mostrado su lado humano, ese que siempre estuvo ahí pero que nadie pudo ver.

El se había abierto ante ella y le había mostrado su verdadero "yo"…

Y ella lo había arruinado todo en una noche.

Ino siguió caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que terminó llegando a escasos metros de la entrada del invernadero. Estaba por llegar a la puerta, cuando notó que sobre el piso había huellas. ¿Acaso Gaara había estado ahí? ¿O aún seguía… dentro?

Sonrió ante la idea y continuó en forma sigilosa hasta llegar a puerta. Cogió la perilla y la giró…

Y luego entró.

Pero no vio nada. La habitación estaba a oscuras.

Prendió la primera luz que alumbraba la parte frontal de la habitación, y pronto llamó su atención que algunas de las mesas habían sido movidas de sus sitios, para hacer espacio al fondo de la habitación. Agudizó su sentido de la vista, y le pareció ver una sobra sentada en ese lugar.

De inmediato, la reconoció.

—¿Gaara? —preguntó.

La sombra pareció moverse repentinamente.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Ino sonrió ante el recuerdo que le traían esas palabras…

—¿Sabes? Eso mismo me dijiste lo mismo la primera vez que vine…

—Por favor, retírate—esta vez, su voz sonó como si estuviese cansado. Ino le restó importancia.

—Eso también me lo dijiste—volvió a hablar, esta vez dando un paso hacia adelante.

En el acto, la sombra dio un pequeño brinco sobre su posición.

—¡Sal de aquí! —dijo alzando la voz, evidenciando aún más que algo no andaba bien.

Ino se detuvo por inercia, pero no desistió.

—Gaara, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Ahora no… puedo.

—Tiene que ser ahora—insistió ella—Yo… mira, sé que anoche viste algo que…

—No quiero hablar sobre ello—la interrumpió repentinamente, esta vez con un tono de voz molesto.

Ella hizo caso omiso y continuó.

—Pues yo sí—habló decidida—Necesito decirte que lo que viste anoche no fue real. Neji y yo solo estábamos fingiendo para que el shinobi que estaba frente a nosotros no nos delatara. Nosotros tuvimos un problema dos noches atrás y…

—Ya lo sé.

—Kankuro me dijo que tú ya lo sabías, pero necesitaba decírtelo yo misma—dio un paso hacia adelante y continuó—no quiero que pienses que…

—¡No te acerques!

La kunoichi retrocedió al escuchar el grito del varón, sorprendida. Gaara jamás antes le había hablado en ese tono de voz, ni siquiera cuando eran solo un par de desconocidos. A demás, había algo extraño en él. Era como si estuviese cansado, adolorido, fastidiado…

Algo malo le estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta—Gaara, dime que está sucediendo.

—Solo…— retomó la palabra el shinobi—necesito que salgas. Quiero… estar a solas.

—No voy a salir—dijo de repente ella— Algo malo te está pasando, y quiero que me lo digas.

—Retírate.

—¡No!

En un arrebato, la de Konoha retrocedió hasta llegar a los controles y prendió todos los focos de la habitación. Apenas tuvo un par de segundos para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con Gaara, cuando de pronto los focos reventaron. Esos segundos le bastaron para saber que algo andaba realmente mal.

Sobre todo, al ver la cantidad de sellos alrededor del pelirrojo…

—Te dije que te fueras.

—Y yo te dije que no iba a salir.

—Entonces… no me dejas otra opción.

Antes de que Ino pudiera preguntar, una fuerte ráfaga la cogió desprevenida y la alzó por los aires, para luego arrojarla con fuerza hacia la puerta. Terminó cayendo en el pasillo exterior.

Adolorida, se levantó a duras penas y se quedó mirando hacia el interior del invernadero.

—Ni creas que eso va a bastar para que…

Estaba por entrar nuevamente al invernadero, cuando de pronto las puertas de la habitación se cerraron frente a sus ojos. Después de eso, una capa gruesa de arena se formó justo frente a la antigua pieza de madera que la separaba de Gaara, hasta terminar cubriéndola por completo.

—¿¡Gaara? —Preguntó, para luego correr hacia la pared que acababa de formarse ante sus ojos—¡Gaara! ¡Abre! ¡Abre, con un demonio! —gritó una y otra vez, pero nadie pareció escucharla.

Gritó cuanto pudo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la arena endurecida, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Era como si estuviese en el final de un camino sin salida.

Gaara simplemente no contestó…

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**¡Capítulo 35 arriba! y a un paso del final de este fic XD.**_

_**Como verán, las cosas han empeorado para Gaara. Tiene que calmarse y lo mas pronto posible, porque ahora solo queda un día para que ataquen Suna y tiene que estar preparado.**_

_**¿El enemigo está ya dentro de la ciudad? Eso está por verse.**_

_**Las cosas se van aclarando, Shikamaru y Temari juntos hacen buen equipo, y con Neji ya son imbatibles. Imaginense si hubiera puesto a Gaara en esa reunión, hubiese quedado genial! Lastima q no pude hacerlo realidad.**_

_**Bueno, ahora si puedo decir que el fic está cercano a su fic. Probablemente la invasión comience en el proximo capitulo, y tomará lo que necesite para la batalla final (no aseguro una cantidad fija de caps porq suelo excederme cuando escribo batallas=**_

_**Agradezco a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic desde años atrás por su infinita paciencia, y a los que han llegado recien al fic tb les agradezco el apoyo. Espero poder terminar con este proyecto pronto. **_

_**Saludos…**_

_**¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo!**_


	36. Secuestro

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**. . .**

Una vez terminada la reunión, Ino regresó a la mansión lo más rápido que pudo y entró a su habitación. En cuanto cerró la puerta, se apegó a ésta y en silencio esperó a que los ruidos en el exterior cesaran y que todos dieran señal de estar dormidos.

Cuando estuvo segura que nadie la escucharía, salió a hurtadillas y se dirigió hacia el invernadero. En su mente, ya no existía la necesidad de hablar con Gaara para explicarle que lo que había visto entre ella y Neji era solo una actuación. Tampoco quería regañarle o discutir con él por su rechazo cuando ella quiso salir dentro de la ciudad a su lado. No. En ese preciso momento, solo quería estar con él y cuidarlo…

Y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Concentrada en su meta, siguió derecho hasta el final del pasillo principal y luego dobló a la derecha pasando frente a la cocina, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la abertura que debía dar con los pasillos más antiguos de la mansión, terminó topándose con una pared de arena que no recordaba haber visto antes. La entrada había sido cubierta.

—Esto es…

Maldiciendo, apretó el puño con fuerza y lo estrelló contra el muro que se alzaba ante sus ojos en señal de frustración. Sus azules ojos pronto comenzaron a enrojecer.

_Gaara… ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_**.  
**_

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo 36 – Secuestro**

**. . .**

_En medio de una nube de polvo y escombros, Ino miró con asombro la escena a su alrededor. Había sangre regada por todas partes, cuerpos mutilados, paredes derrumbadas... y muerte. Y frente a ella, caminando en su dirección, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Gaara, mirandola con esos ojos verdes aguamarina que hasta unos segundos ardían de ira y sed de venganza, ahora angustiados y llenos de preocupación._

_Poco a poco, pudo notar como los pasos del varón se hacían cada vez más torpes y descordinados. Siguió ese ritmo por unos instantes más, hasta que de pronto terminó cayendo agotado en sus brazos, aferrándose a ella de un modo que jamás hubiera esperado de él, y cogiendola totalmente desprevenida. Se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, que casi no podía reconocer en él al poderoso shinobi que acababa de acabar con un ejercito completo para rescatarla. Y no era solo por el dolor físico que estaba experimentando. Podía sentir que dentro de él se estaba librando una dura batalla, una que no podía descifrar…_

_Estaba por preguntarle si podía ayudarle de alguna manera, cuando de pronto éste habló. Lo que dijo, la dejó sin aliento…_

—_Me gustas._

_Sorprendida, Ino se hiizo hacia atrás y buscó con la mirada el rostro del shinobi, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿Estaba teniendo alucinaciones producto del cansancio? ¿O en verdad Gaara le acababa de decir que ella le gustaba? _

_Fijó sus orbes azul cielo en las verdes aguamarina de él, y encontró en ellos la respuesta a sus preguntas. Él definitivamente hablaba en serio... _

_Y acababa de declararsele._

_En ese momento, sintió como si su corazón le saltara del pecho y el aire comenzara a faltarle. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad que nunca antes habían tenido, a punto de humedecerse. Sí, esa era la felicidad completa. _

—_Tú… también me gustas…—dijo suavemente, sin dejar de mirar a su salvador._

_Luego de eso, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin decir nada por varios minutos. Al principio, Gaara no hizo nada. Solo se quedó estático como si no la hubiera escuchado, o como si no pudiera creer que lo que acababa de escuchar fuera cierto. Ino temió por un momento que la infinita esperaba se debiera a algo malo que ella hubiera dicho o hecho, se culpó y quiso retroceder en el tiempo para remediar lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido..._

_Pero luego de unos segundos más, miró al pelirrojo y lo encontró sonriendo en una forma apenas perceptible, intentando disimular en ese gesto los espasmos de dolor que de seguro estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo. Ahora lo comprendía todo._

—_Gaara, ¿Estás bien?_

_El shinobi no contestó. Solo se aferró aún más a ella, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y haciendo esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente. Su respiración podía sentirse áspera y dificultosa, y su cuerpo aún parecía no responderle del todo. Realmente se veía mal._

—_¿Gaara? —insistió otra vez. No obtuvo respuesta. _

_Preocupada, Ino comenzó a recorrer con la vista el cuerpo del shinobi haciendo un rápido chequeo para ver si tenía heridas que requirieran atención inmediata. No encontró ninguna herida letal, pero muchas que debían atenderse. Sin embargo, no eran esas heridas las que lo estaban lastimando. Algo no estaba bien, y no podía descifrar qué era. _

—_Gaara… _

—_Estoy bien, solo un poco… cansado—admitió finalmente. Ino creyó en sus palabras y lo miró con una sonrisa antes de hablar._

—_Es normal que estés cansado—dijo en un susurro—necesitas descansar. _

—_No, yo no puedo…_

—_Dormir te hará bien. Confía en mí._

_En el acto, la joven comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con las yemas de los dedos, desde la altura de los ojos hasta sus mejillas y labios. Luego de eso, subió suavemente hasta llegar a los alborotados cabellos del shinobi y hundió los dedos en ellos para comenzar a masajearlo con suavidad. Conforme los segundos fueron pasando, pudo sentir como el shinobi comenzaba a relajarse. Sus brazos de pronto ya no la estaban tan aferrados a ella, y su respiración poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Su rostro ahora lucía más relajado y ya no tenía esa expresión de dolor en él._

_Estaba al borde del sueño._

_Más tranquila, Ino continuó acariciando a Gaara para que pudiera relajarse, cuando de pronto algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir. El cuerpo del shinobi se puso tenso en apenas un instante, su piel comenzó a sentirse demasiado caliente, y sus brazos se tensaron hasta aferrarla hacia él con demasiada fuerza. Volteó angustiada a verlo, y se sorprendió al ver como su piel comenzaba a tomar una textura rocosa. Sus ojos de pronto se abrieron hacia ella, pero ahora ya no se veían verde aguamarina como ella los recordaba, lucían rojos e intensos… y ansiosos por sangre._

_Era como si se tratara de otra persona… _

_Era como si fuera un monstruo._

—_¿Gaara? —preguntó débilmente, alejándose de él—. Gaara, ¿Estás ahí?_

_El shinobi comenzó a gruñir. La piel de su cuerpo parecía endurecerse aun más, y ahora sus brazos estaban comenzando a deformarse. _

—_Gaara…_

_Ino palideció mientras retrocedía y se apegaba lo más posible a la pared tras ella, sin saber qué hacer. _

_De pronto, la enorme mano se alzó inesperadamente y se dirigió hacia ella, lista para atacarla. La joven kunoichi cerró los ojos y se encogió al ver que no tenía como escapar, cuando de pronto una sombra apareció de la nada y la cogió en brazos, moviéndola a tiempo. _

—_¿Shikamaru?_

_Para cuando pudo reaccionar, vio como esas enormes manos volvieron a lanzarse sobre ella. Esta vez, un par de hilos se enroscaron a éstas y apenas lograron detenerlas lo suficiente como para darles tiempo de huir. _

_Para cuando Ino volteó a ver a Gaara, los ojos se le ensancharon y se quedó con la boca abierta, horrorizada. Frente a ella ya no estaba el Gaara que ella recordaba, el que la había salvado del enemigo y que le había dicho abiertamente que le gustaba. Ahora lo que tenía ante sus ojos era una horrible bestia que no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlos en paz._

—_¡Corran!_

_Ino apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el grito de Kankuro, cuando de pronto notó que esas enormes garras volvían a lanzarse sobre ella. En el acto, dio un brinco y logró evadirlas, solo para ver con horror como esa monstruosa mano hacía pedazos la pared que hasta hacía pocos segundos se mantenía en pie tras ella, en apenas un instante._

—_¡Maldición, salgan de aquí ahora!_

_Esta vez, el grito vino claramente de una voz femenina. Ino reaccionó en el acto._

—_¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —gritó preocupada—¡¿Qué le ocurre a Gaara!_

—_Es el Shukaku—contestó a su pregunta Shikamaru, quien rápidamente se posicionó a su lado. Ino miró intrigada a su compañero de equipo y quiso preguntar más, pero éste rápidamente la cortó—tenemos que hacer lo que dice Temari. Debemos irnos._

_Las palabras del castaño parecieron flotar en el aire desde que éste mencionó al monstruo en el interior de Gaara. De pronto, los segundos le parecieron correr más lento mientras Ino procesaba lo que acababa de oír… _

—_¿Irnos? —preguntó de pronto, como despertando de un sueño—No puedo irme. Gaara me… _

—_Shhh—su compañero colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios de ella para evitar que continuara, y luego habló—debemos irnos. Los shinobis médicos y expertos en sellado están por llegar. Ellos solucionarán el problema._

—_Pero…_

—_¿Qué esperan que no se van? —Temari apareció repentinamente al lado de ambos, justo para repeler un ataque del monstruo—No podemos detenerlo por siempre._

—_Pero…_

—_Ya causaste demasiados problemas, Ino—la de Suna fulminó con la mirada a su rival antes de continuar—ahora solo vete y déjanos solucionar esto a nosotros._

_Apenas terminó de hablar, un grupo de ninjas llegaron a la escena y rodearon al monstruo en que se había convertido Gaara._

_Ino miró con lágrimas en los ojos al que alguna vez fuera el shinobi del que se había enamorado, y luego se dio la vuelta, aterrada. Pero no era el temor al monstruo lo que la estaba matando. Lo que temía, era no saber si hacía lo correcto al irse y dejar a Gaara con los de Suna, o si debía quedarse con él. Temía ser ella el motivo por el que ahora su shinobi estaba pasando por todo ese dolor que estaba experimentando. Temía ser la causante de todos sus problemas…_

—_Vámonos._

_Sin otra opción, Ino terminó aceptando la mano que su amigo acababa de tenderle, y terminó huyendo de la escena…_

…

…

Ino abrió los ojos de golpe y casi saltó de su cama apenas se despertó de aquel terrible sueño, solo para terminar aferrándose a su almohada mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, angustiada. Ese no había sido un simple sueño; era un recuerdo. Un horrible recuerdo que quería borrar de su mente.

_Gaara…_

De pronto, soltó un grito ahogado y su corazón latió con fuerza. Esos ojos rojos que había visto en Gaara la noche anterior eran los mismos que vio cuando el monstruo que estaba en su interior tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Esos ojos rojos llenos de ira y odio.

"_El Shukaku..."_

"_Mierda…"_

En el acto, salió de su cama y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, para luego salir de esta en forma apresurada. Una vez fuera de su habitación, caminó derecho y cruzó el pasillo principal sin detenerse, para luego dirigirse a las habitaciones de los residentes. Tocó la tercera puerta y esperó, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y la decisión marcada en el rostro.

Iba a obtener las respuestas a todas sus dudas, cueste lo que cueste...

—Tú…—dijo en tono amenazante, sujetando la puerta que acababa de abrirse frente a ella.

—¿Ino? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó un confundido Kankuro, sobándose los ojos con los puños mientras se preguntaba qué rayos hacía Ino en la puerta de su habitación tan temprano.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Decirte qué?

—Lo que realmente le está pasando a Gaara.

El castaño soltó un sonoro suspiro y su rostro se llenó de seriedad.

—Te dije que lo dejaras en paz—dijo, para luego ingresar a su habitación. La puerta estaba por cerrarse cuando de pronto la menor la cogió en el aire.

—¿Es el Shukaku, verdad?—dijo seria, entrando al recinto para luego cerrar la puerta—. Ayer lo vi en el invernadero y estaba muy mal.

Kankuro volteó en el acto con los ojos ensanchados para ver a Ino. No, lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser cierto, ¿O si? Primero que nada, ¿Cómo sabía Ino que Gaara tenía problemas con el Shukaku? Segundo, ¿Cómo sabía Ino de la existencia del invernadero? Y tercero, ¿En verdad se había encontrado con Gaara?

Demonios, era hora de averiguar qué tan grave había sido el daño.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas—dijo serio, caminando hacia la puerta—Voy a ver cómo está mi hermano.

—Pierdes tu tiempo—la de Konoha lo detuvo justo antes de que saliera de su habitación—Gaara cerró ayer la puerta del invernadero y la cubrió con una pared de arena. Luego hizo lo mismo con la entrada que da a los antiguos pasillos de la mansión.

El castaño frunció el ceño mientras miraba serio a la de cabellos dorados. Mierda, ¿Cómo es Ino que sabía tanto? ¿Y porqué ella…

—No contestaste a mi pregunta.

Las palabras de la kunoichi lo cogieron desprevenido.

—¿Cuál pregunta? —inquirió, nuevamente confundido.

—Es el Shukaku, ¿Verdad?

Kankuro maldijo mentalmente ante la insistencia de Ino, y luego tuvo que rendirse. Suspirando hondo, agachó la mirada y caminó lentamente hacia su cama, para luego sentarse en ella. Una vez ahí, levantó la mirada hacia Ino y golpeó con la palma la zona de colchón justo a su lado, para que ella se sentara junto a él. Solo en ese momento Ino fue consciente de donde se encontraba…

Y que estaba a punto de sentarse al lado de la desordenada cama de un hombre que acababa de levantarse, y que estaba semidesnudo.

—Apúrate que no tengo todo el día.

Ino resopló y luego comenzó a caminar hasta llegar frente a Kankuro. Bien, ya estaba ahí, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta? —insistió, queriendo olvidar los pormenores.

—Sí, es el Shukaku—el castaño habló con seriedad—pero antes de que comiences a sacar conclusiones equivocadas, es mejor que te explique cómo son las cosas—la rubia miró en silencio al varón y éste supo que podía continuar—Gaara siempre ha tenido al Shukaku en su interior, pero nunca lo controló del todo bien. No ayudaba a la causa el que todos lo marginaran y lo trataran como un arma—el varón dirigió su mirada al suelo antes de continuar—Sin embargo, luego de pelear con Naruto, él cambió.

—Lo sé. Ahora es otro.

—Sí, Gaara ha cambiado, pero… el Shukaku no. Mientras Gaara esté estable emocionalmente, todo está bien. Eso, y que se mantenga sin dormir.

—¿Sin dormir?

—Si Gaara se duerme, el monstruo en su interior podría tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Eso fue lo que ocurrió cuando se transformó luego del último ataque, cuando te rescató.

Ino ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de oir.

—Entonces si fue mi culpa…—dijo con voz apenas audible. Kankuro negó en el acto.

—Solo por desconocimiento—dijo, intentando calmarla— Temari y yo hemos lidiado con Gaara y el Shukaku por más tiempo que tú, es normal que no sepas algunas cosas de él.

—¿Solo algunas?—preguntó, como reprochándose a sí misma.

—No es tu culpa—insistió el varón. Ino solo miró al suelo, preocupada.

—¿Y ahora que fue lo que le hizo empeorar? ¿Fue por lo que vio entre Neji y yo?

El castaño suspiró por tercera vez en la mañana. Era hora de llegar al punto crítico de la discusión.

—Ino… hasta antes de tu llegada a Konoha, Gaara había mantenido un total control de sus emociones, y con ello había controlado casi a la perfección al Shukaku. Pero desde que te conoció, las cosas han ido de mal en peor.

—No era mi intención molestarlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que Gaara no es muy experto en relaciones interpersonales, todo esto es nuevo para él. Y definitivamente no sabe manejar los celos.

Ino levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el varón.

—Ahora siento como si prácticamente no conociera a Gaara.

El castaño sonrió.

—Lo conoces más que mi hermana y yo en muchos aspectos, pero… cuando se trata del Shukaku, nosotros tenemos más experiencia.

—Y según tu experiencia, ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Ya te lo dije, solo déjalo tranquilo hasta que se le pase. Si cerró la entrada es porque necesita tiempo para poder estar en paz. Tú presencia solo lo empeorará.

—Pero es que no puedo quedarme sentada y esperar. Me siento tan… inútil…

—Temari y yo nos sentimos igual de inútiles cientos de veces… pero hemos aprendido a esperar y darle espacio, y siempre ha mejorado solo. Cuando salga, él mismo irá a buscarte. Estoy seguro.

Ino se quedó mirando al castaño sin saber qué decir. El día anterior, cuando Kankuro le dijo que debía esperar, lo primero que pensó fue en buscarlo y hacer exactamente lo contrario. Pero ahora comprendía que lo que había hecho no había sido por Gaara, había sido por ella. En su egoísmo, había ido a buscar a Gaara para hablar con él y explicarle que lo que había visto entre ella y Neji era una farsa, pero en ningún momento pensó que como debía sentirse él. Ahora comprendía que la situación era más delicada de lo que pensaba, y que Gaara necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse antes de poder hablar con él.

—Entiendo.

Luego de eso, la rubia se levantó de la cama del castaño y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Se despidió de Kankuro y estaba por girar la perilla para abrir la puerta y salir por ella, cuando de pronto el varón apareció tras ella y la detuvo.

—Esto…—le susurró al oído con evidente nerviosismo—tal vez sería mejor que te esperes un poquito antes de salir.

—¿Por qué lo di…—Ino aún no había terminado con su pregunta, cuando de pronto escuchó las voces de sus compañeros al otro lado del pasillo—¡Demonios…!

_¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora me verán saliendo de la habitación de Kankuro y en plena madrugada! ¿Qué van a pensar de mí? _

—Yo saldré y los distraeré. Tú espera a que no haya nadie afuera para salir, ¿Entendido?

Los ojos de Ino brillaron ante la repentina muestra de solidaridad de Kankuro. Diablos, el chico valía oro.

—Gracias.

Sonriendo, el de de Suna salió de su habitación y dejó sola a Ino, quien se quedó pegada a la puerta escuchando atenta la conversación entre éste y sus amigos, esperando a que el castaño los sacara del lugar para que ella pudiera salir. Seguro que no le iba a tomar más de unos cuantos segundos…

Bueno, al menos eso pensaba.

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

_¡Maldito Kankuro!¿Tenía que quedarse hablando con Kiba en el puto pasillo de al lado? ¡¿Y por una hora completa? ¿Qué no se suponía que iba a despejar el camino para que yo pudiera salir de su habitación sin ser vista?_

Enfurecida, Ino maldijo una y otra vez al marionetista mientras corría a toda prisa por las calles de Suna hacia el punto de encuentro de la reunión de ese día. Misma al que iba tarde…

Apenas llegó, se preparó para darles buena excusa que justificara su tardanza y pedir que le informaran de lo que se había discutido hasta ese momento, pero terminó encontrándose con una discusión que no había incluido en sus cálculos…

—¡Perfecto! ¡Estamos a un día de la posible destrucción de nuestra aldea, y tú decides quemarte las manos jugado a la cocinera!— gritó de pronto una furiosa Temari, apenas vio las vendas en su hermano—¿¡Y ahora como mierda piensas manipular tus estúpidas marionetas?

—¡Hey! ¡No las llames estúpidas! —Se quejó el castaño—¡Se pueden ofender!

—¿Ofender? ¡Ni siquiera tienen sentimientos! ¡Solo son…. Marionetas!

—¿Qué solo son marionetas? ¡Ya te dije que no las llames de esa forma! ¡La próxima vez que…

—Chicos… por favor—Shikamaru intentó calmar la situación. Los hermanos de Suna se dirigieron miradas acusatorias antes de cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia otro lado—Por ahora tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que tenemos una baja en el equipo. ¿Y por cierto, donde está Gaara?

Ino en el acto levantó la mirada hacia el de Suna, a la espera de su respuesta. Temari, por otro lado, miró a su hermano con preocupación en el rostro.

Kankuro solo soltó sus brazos con pesar y suspiró.

—Por ahora está ocupado—dijo con seriedad—mañana estará con nosotros.

Ante la respuesta, todos parecieron verse de alguna forma consternados. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

Ino, por otro lado, sintió que se encogía ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. _Gaara…_

—Comprendo—dijo con pesar Shikamaru—Entonces seguiremos con la reunión. Como todos saben, hoy es nuestro último día antes de la ceremonia de ascenso del Kazekage, así que debemos averiguar lo más que podamos del enemigo. Ino, ¿Qué hay de la carta que enviaste a Konoha?

La kunoichi regresó a la realidad en cuanto escuchó la pregunta de su amigo.

—Llegará mañana—contestó—mañana a las diez de la mañana.

El castaño agachó la mirada en señal de decepción. Había esperado a que Ino pudiera aportar más información que sirviera de ayuda, pero al parecer aún tendrían que esperar.

Temari, por otro lado, no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—¿Mañana a las diez? ¡Perfecto! Eso nos dará unas… dos horas para poder redefinir toda la estrategia para proteger Suna.

—Temari, te recuerdo que Suna y Konoha están bastante lejos. Es normal que las cartas se demoren.

Ino agradeció mentalmente la ayuda brindada por su compañero, pero no dijo nada. En ese momento, tenía demasiado en qué ocuparse como para pelear con la rubia de Suna.

La reunión de esa mañana era para definir los grupos de investigación que formarían en la aldea, y las funciones de las mismas. Con cada cambio que tenían, y con cada adición o baja en los miembros del grupo, debían definir siempre nuevas estrategias para evitar ser descubiertos. Por eso mismo tenían reuniones cada mañana y cada noche.

Ese día, y luego de las sospechas que tuvieron el día anterior, decidieron que iban a investigar dentro de la ciudad. Temari iría con Shikamaru y cubrirían el área norte, e iban juntos ya que siendo una pareja casi declarada, no iba a ser extraño que pasearan solos. Lo mismo con Neji e Ino, quienes irían hacia el sur. Kiba y Hinata irían juntos al este y fingirían estar paseando a Akamaru para despedirse de la ciudad, y por ultimo quedaban juntos Tenten con Kankuro que irían hacia el oeste. Chouji se iba a quedar solo investigando en el centro de la ciudad. Ese día, debían averiguar si había infiltrados dentro de la ciudad, o si veían algún movimiento que pareciera extraño, lo que fuera.

Cuando estuvieron listos, los shinobis se agruparon según lo acordado, y se prepararon para partir.

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Ya dentro de la ciudad, Ino comenzó a caminar tras Neji mientras éste tomaba una de las calles que llevaban a la zona sur de la ciudad, en donde según Temari había un mirador que les daría una vista panorámica del lugar. Decidieron comenzar llendo a ese sitio no solo porque tenía una ubicación bastante estratégica, si no porque a demás era un lugar bastante apropiado para tener una cita.

Estaban en camino a su destino, cuando de pronto un niño de cabellos rojos se les cruzó en el camino. De inmediato, Ino comenzó a pensar en Gaara…

_¿Cómo estará? ¿Se habrá recuperado? ¿Y si lo busco en la noche? ¿O mañana temprano?_

Ino estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando terminó chocando con una pared dura, pero extrañamente cálida.

—¡Ouch! —dijo sobándose la cabeza producto del dolor. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos pálidos del Hyuuga sobre ella—¡Neji! Lo siento, yo…

—Estás distraída.

—No, no estoy distraída, es solo que…

—No era una pregunta—el shinobi puntualizó, convencido. Ino no pudo negar lo evidente.

—Lo siento, voy a intentar concentrarme, lo prometo. Yo…

—Sujétate de mi brazo.

—¿Perdón?

Neji miró serio a Ino ante su pregunta, y ésta supo en el acto que algo andaba mal.

Asintiendo, la joven se cogió del brazo del castaño y ambos siguieron caminando juntos, en silencio. De pronto, el Hyuuga se detuvo y la miró en forma analítica, para luego alzar la mano y deslizarla suavemente por el rostro de ella, recogiendo el mechón de cabello que solía caerle en el rostro para llevarlo tras su oreja. Ino supo que todo era parte de la "actuación" del varón y le siguió el juego, aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza.

—Es un alivio que ya podamos volver a nuestra ciudad—dijo con voz contenta, una actuación impecable—Extraño mucho las flores de Konoha.

Neji sonrió de medio lado y miró a Ino sin decir nada. Ella era buena para actuar y hasta podía fingir serenidad y felicidad cuando era necesario, incluso cuando era obvio que estaba sufriendo.

Sin decir una palabra, ambos continuaron su camino y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al mirador. La vista en ese lugar era bastante interesante, no tan hermosa como hubiera sido si bajo ellos se encontrase un valle lleno de vegetación o un campo de flores, pero el desierto también podía tener su encanto.

Neji soltó a la rubia y luego ambos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, inspeccionando. Estaban recorriendo la zona, cuando de pronto algo llamó la atención del varón: el suelo lucía demasiado limpio, igual como había ocurrido en el desierto. Más aún, parecía haber sido limpiado recientemente.

El Hyuuga levantó la mirada hacia la Yamanaka y no necesitó decir más; ella también lo había notado. Estaba por acercarse a ella para seguir con la farsa de que eran novios, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia moviéndose a varios metros de ambos. Sí, en definitiva alguien los estaba siguiendo, pero esta vez no se trataba de las mismas personas que percibieron minutos atrás en el camino hacia el mirador. Lo podía afirmar por la torpeza de este nuevo enemigo. ¿Quién podía ser?

Siguió caminando por la extensión del mirador, hasta que encontró una pieza de metal que podía servirle a modo de espejo. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y fijó la mirada en el espía… quien resultó ser una mujer. Una niña.

_¿Matsuri?_

**.**

**.  
**

Hinata tomó aire a grandes bocanadas y activó una vez más su Byakugan y miró a sus alrededores. Terminó señalando hacia el final de una calle cerca de donde estaban, sonriendo agitada.

—Por ahí.

Kiba asintió a su lado y la siguió, tan sonriente como su amiga.

—¡Vas a ver, Akamaru! ¡Cuando te atrape, voy a obligarte a tomar un buen baño! —Gritó con fuerza, corriendo a toda prisa.

Si, la táctica que estaban usando los del equipo 10 para recorrer la zona este de Suna no parecía ser la más sofisticada del mundo, pero era eficiente. Kiba le había ordenado a Akamaru que peinara todo el lugar, fingiendo estar escapándose de ellos. De ese modo, Hinata podía usar su Byakugan y él su desarrollado sentido del olfato, y ambos podían recorrer todas las calles sin despertar sospechas.

Hasta el momento, no habían encontrado a nadie sospechoso dentro de la ciudad, sin embargo, habían encontrado varias marcas en distintos lugares, similares a los que dejaron los enemigos de Suna durante el último ataque. Aquello podía ser una simple coincidencia, o restos de la anterior batalla, pero no podían dejarla pasar por alto.

Aparte de eso, no habían visto nada fuera de lo normal. La gente parecía ser la misma, las calles igual, y todo en general lucía bastante tranquilo.

Quien viera esa ciudad, jamás podría imaginar que estaba a punto de ser el escenario de una cruenta batalla…

**.**

**.  
**

Algo mareada por dar tantas vueltas por la ciudad, Tenten se detuvo de repente y miró al shinobi delante de ella con bastante curiosidad. Desde que lo había visto llegar con esas vendas, supo que algo no andaba bien, y luego de lo que dijo sobre su hermano…

—Kankuro, ¿En verdad te gusta la cocina?

—Eh… no mucho, pero a veces me da curiosidad intentar. Como lo de la tarta.

La experta en armas frunció el ceño. Algo no andaba bien.

—¿Tarta de fresas, verdad?

—Sí, es de mis favoritas…

—Curioso que hayas querido hacerla de fresas, cuando no es temporada. ¿Dime, donde conseguiste las fresas?

—Ahhh… bueno… en… el mercado. No sé cómo las habrán conseguido, pero las hay.

—Kankuro… las fresas son muy delicadas, y dudo mucho que ustedes las produzcan. Ahora, si las importan, el único sitio lo suficientemente cerca como para que puedan transportarlas hasta Suna sin maltratarse, es del país de la Lluvia, y en ese sitio no están en época de fresas.

El castaño frunció el ceño. Diablos, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la loca friki de las armas iba a ser tan astuta?

—¿Sabes? Es de muy mal gusto abusar de las personas heridas…

—¡Ah por favor! ¡No te hagas a la víctima! ¡Como si las quemaduras esas te hubieran dañado el cerebro!

El marionetista sonrió. Al parecer la de Konoha iba a ser un hueso duro de roer.

—Bien, si crees que miento con lo de la tarta, entonces dime, ¿Cómo me hice estas? —preguntó, mostrando al aire sus manos quemadas.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—Eso es lo que quiero averiguar.

—¿Y tienes alguna teoría? —inquirió con curiosidad del shinobi. La menor asintió.

—No lo sé, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con que tu hermano no haya estado presente en la reunión de la mañana.

A Kankuro casi le da un ataque cuando escuchó lo que dijo la castaña. Es más, si hubiera estado comiendo algo, seguramente se hubiera atragantado y ahora estaría muerto. Claro, que luego de eso Tenten le salvaba la vida dándole respiración de boca a boca y, bien podía valer la pena…

No, ese no era momento de pensar en cosas placenteras. Era momento de ser racionales.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo podría estar relacionado esto con mi hermano? —insistió en levantar las manos para mostrar sus vendas.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! —Contestó la de moñitos—tal vez ambos descubrieron algo que los dejó heridos, a ti con los brazos quemados y a Gaara peor… —comenzó a desvariar— ¿Acaso encontraron a los guerrilleros y los enfrentaron solos? ¿O algo así?

La mirada seria del hermano mayor de Gaara poco a poco fue suavizándose. Diablos, Tenten tenía que estar demasiado metida en el asunto del ataque a Suna como para terminar relacionando cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir con ese tema. Eso la hacía lucir hasta cierto punto… inocente. Y tierna. Como una niña que solo piensa en guerra. O como…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ino, ¿O sí?

Kankuro sintió como si el corazón se le hubiese detenido en ese preciso momento. ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta?

—Mira, no sé de dónde sacaste esas ideas, pero…

Estaba por seguir con su explicación, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Bajo el suelo que ambos estaban pisando, podían jurar que se sentía un extraño eco. Era como si estuvieran sobre una bóveda vacía, sobre un hueco de aire.

—¿Debajo de nosotros, verdad?

El Sabaku No miró a la kunoichi sorprendido. Sí, ella también se había dado cuenta del detalle…

**. . .**

* * *

Llegada la noche, los grupos terminaron con su investigación y se prepararon para ir al punto de encuentro para informar lo que habían averiguado durante el día.

Ino estaba caminando en dirección a la mansión para tomar una ducha y cambiarse, cuando de pronto un shinobi que llevaba una banda de Suna en la frente se apareció delante a ella. Aquello la desconcertó.

—¿Señorita Yamanaka? —preguntó el shinobi.

Ino asintió a modo de respuesta.

—Sí, soy yo—dijo finalmente.

—Vengo de parte del servicio de mensajería de Suna. Ha llegado una carta para usted de Konoha.

Los ojos azul cielo de la rubia brillaron con intensidad.

—¿Trae usted la carta? —preguntó de inmediato, entusiasmada.

—No, pero si me sigue, la llevaré al lugar donde está.

Asintiendo, Ino le hizo una seña al shinobi y luego comenzó a seguirlo.

Ambos llevaban ya unos buenos diez minutos caminando, cuando de pronto unos cabellos castaños se asomaron por un edificio a no mucha distancia de donde estaban ellos. Ino en el acto frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

—¡Hasta aquí! ¡No pienso seguir aguantando esto!

Fastidiada, Ino cambió de rumbo sin decir una palabra y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la joven alumna de Gaara, ignorando el llamado del shinobi de Suna. Cuando estuvo cerca, vio que ésta se le escapaba y tomó un pequeño desvío para atraparla por el otro lado del edificio, sin notar que el shinobi que acababa de acercársele ahora comenzaba a mirarla serio y corría tras ella, en modalidad de ataque.

—¡Te atrapé! —Ino miró a la joven kunoichi con seriedad en el rostro—Dime, ¿Por qué me estás espiando?

La castaña se quedó mirando hacia el frente sin decir una palabra, asustada. Aquello le causó gracia a Ino por unos instantes, hasta que de pronto algo en su interior le hizo reaccionar. Matsuri no la estaba mirando precisamente a ella…

—Un momento…

Estaba por darse la vuelta, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe tras la nuca. Quiso girarse para defenderse, pero otro golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior la hizo tropezar.

Lo último que pudo ver, fue a Matsuri corriendo justo hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**Listo! Ahora sí se acerca el final!**_

_**El capítulo quedo largo, y aunque no hubo mucho GaaIno, avanzó bastante. Como verán, ahora las cosas se han complicado bastante. Se me ocurrió poner esa ultima parte recién hace dos días, espero que especulen todo lo posible sobre lo que va a pasar con Ino. Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Saludos a todos, y como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo!**_


	37. Por mi culpa

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 37 – Por mi culpa**

**. . .**

**. . .**

—¿La encontraron?

—No.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Tampoco.

—Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Shikamaru apretó los puños con fuerza y maldijo ante las respuestas de sus compañeros de equipo. Horas atrás, cuando vieron que Ino no llgaba a la reunión de esa noche, pensaron que de seguro se estaba demorando en cambiarse de ropa o algo por el estilo, pero cuando vieron que el tiempo seguía pasando y ella seguía sin aparecer, comenzaron a preocuparse por ella. Y ahora ya llevaban más de dos horas recorriendo toda la ciudad de Suna en su busqueda, sin lograr ningún resultado positivo.

Y ya era más de media noche…

—¿Y pudieron encontrar a Matsuri?

Los de Konoha negaron nuevamente. A ella tampoco habían logrado ubicarla.

Según Neji, esa tarde habían detectado a la ex–alumna de Gaara siguiéndolos en la zona sur de la ciudad, pero no le había prestado mayor importancia al hecho. Ahora que Ino estaba desaparecida, cualquier pista podía servir de utilidad.

—¿Estás seguro que ella estaba siguiendo a Ino? —preguntó nuevamente el Nara, aún no muy convencido. No entendía que tendría que ver Matsuri en ello, aún la recordaba como una joven honesta y bastante dulce.

—Sí—contestó el de ojos nacarados—Ino misma me lo confirmó. Lleva más de una semana siguiéndola.

—¿Y crees que esa chica le pudo hacer algo a Ino? —preguntó a su lado Tenten.

—No, lo creo—contestó Hyuuga— No parecía representar problema. A demás, solo es una gennin y no tiene grandes habilidades. Ino es más fuerte que ella.

Apenas el shinobi dijo lo último, la castaña lo miro boquiabierta y los colores se le fueron del rostro. A su lado, Kiba hizo el mismo gesto que la castaña, pero con cierto toque cómico a su rostro.

—Vaya, no es común escucharte haciendo cumplidos a la gente—ironizó finalmente.

El genio Hyuuga cerró los ojos por unos instantes e ignoró las palabras del "chico perro".

El Nara frunció el ceño con molestia antes de hablar.

—No debiste dejarla ir sola—acusó, casi en forma involuntaria.

—Ella me dijo que iría a la mansión a tomar una ducha. No vi peligro en ello.

El genio tuvo que darle crédito al Hyuuga por lo que acababa de decir. A decir verdad, él tampoco hubiera encontrado problemas en que Ino regresara sola a la mansión. Pero eso no le restaba culpa al shinobi…

—Bueno, ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? ¿Pelear entre nosotros y esperar a que Ino aparezca de la nada? ¿O seguir buscando?

El castaño miró a la experta en armas y luego asintió. Ella tenía razón, nada ganaban peleando.

—Podríamos…—estaban por decir algo, cuando de pronto dos sombras se les aparecieron repentinamente. No hizo falta esfuerzo alguno para reconocerlas.

—¿Y ya se dignó en aparecer la rubia tonta?—fue lo primero que dijo Temari al llegar, asegurándose de darle a su voz un tono lo suficientemente irritante como para ocultar en ello su preocupación.

—No—contestó Shikamaru—ni ella ni Matsuri han dado señales.

—Demonios…—Kankuro frunció el ceño y luego desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad, preocupado. _Si Gaara se entera, vamos a tener problemas…_

Desde su posición, Shikamaru miró a sus compañeros y luego frunció el ceño con molestia. Tenía en su grupo a dos usuarios de Byakugan, el olfato desarrollado de Kiba, y a dos residentes que conocían Suna mejor que nadie. Y aún así, no lograban dar con su amiga.

Necesitaban ayuda, y pronto.

Dirigió la mirada a Kankuro, y de pronto un pensamiento llegó a su mente. Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy extraño que Gaara no estuviese ahí. A decir verdad, había imaginado que el shinobi vendría de inmediato apenas supiera que Ino estaba desaparecida. Aún podía recordar cómo el Sabaku No movió cielo y tierra y acabó con todo un ejército para salvar a Ino durante el último ataque a Suna. Claro que esa ocasión casi pierde el control del Shukaku y…

De pronto, levantó la mirada y observó con los ojos dilatados a Kankuro y Temari.

_¿Acaso Gaara…_

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —interrogó nuevamente la experta en armas.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a enfocarse en la desaparición de su amiga. Lo que hubiera ocurrido con Gaara, tendría que esperar para más tarde.

—Volvamos a peinar la zona. Recorran el camino que debió tomar Ino hacia la mansión y busquen pistas.

Apenas el Nara terminó de hablar, los shinobis asintieron y comenzaron con la búsqueda.

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

En medio de la oscuridad, y luego de haber estado por horas en estado de semiinconsciencia, Gaara abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a sus alrededores con dificultad, confundido y mareado. Al principio, no pudo descifrar donde se encontraba. Solo sabía que estaba en un sitio frío, sin luz y silencioso, que olía a tierra húmeda, flores y naturaleza.

Un sitio que le recordaba a Ino.

"El invernadero…"

_Ino…_

De pronto, los recuerdos de lo que vio la noche pasada en las calles de Suna llegaron a su mente. La imagen de Ino sujeta al brazo del Hyuuga, mientras éste el tomaba del mentón y se acercaba a ella le hizo parpadear por unos segundos y apretar los puños con fuerza de la ira. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la furia, otro recuerdo lo obligó a detenerse…

.

—_¡Gaara, tienes que escucharme! ¡Gaara!_

_El pelirrojo gruñó enfurecido y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, listo para empujar a su hermano y desatar su ira. Kankuro insistió._

—_Escúchame—le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, e ignorando el dolor en sus brazos—Lo que acabas de ver es una farsa. Ino y Neji solo están fingiendo que salen. Tuvieron un problema fuera de la ciudad y no les quedó otra alternativa que inventar que eran novios. ¡No es real!_

_._

"_No es real…"_

_No es real, no es real, no es real… _se repitió una y otra vez en su mente, mientras respiración agitado y se obligándose a reaccionar. Los ojos se le habían puesto rojos y las manos le temblaron por varios segundos, pero luego de un gran esfuerzo logró recuperar la calma. Le debía una a Kankuro.

Una vez recuperado, respiró hondo y se cogió las sienes por unos instantes. Sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar del dolor y las extremidades las tenía entumecidas, pero eso era todo.

Aún mareado, se levantó con lentitud y caminó torpemente por la habitación. Tropezó un par de veces y decidió prender los interruptores para poder ver por donde iba, pero en cuanto lo hizo, terminó quedándose boquiabierto. El invernadero estaba hecho un desastre. Las mesas estaban amontonadas, varios maceteros yacían quebrados en el suelo, y había tierra por todas partes. Y en el fondo de la habitación, justo en el lugar donde se había despertado, podían verse los sellos que él mismo había dibujado con la ayuda de su hermano para controlar al Shukaku.

Era una suerte que lo hubiera logrado.

Aún desorientado, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a partir, pero al tocar la perilla de la puerta una sensación incómoda le hizo detenerse. De pronto, una serie de imágenes borrosas llegaron a su mente… todas relacionadas a Ino.

Sí, había estado ahí. Ella entró al invernadero para hablar con él. ¿Qué ocurrió luego? Si mas no lo recordaba, ella dijo algo. No podía recordarlo… pero ella habló. Quiso preguntar por el. Estaba preocuada… por él.

¿Y qué pasó después? Cerró los ojos e hizo un intento por recordar lo que ocurrió luego, pero cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó boquiabierto.

Sí, ahora lo recordaba todo. Ino encendió las luces del invernadero e intentó acercarse a él, y él… la lanzó fuera del invernadero. Ella lo había mirado con esos hermosos ojos azul cielo llenos de preocupación, y en ese momento el Shukaku clamó por su sangre. Lo único que pudo hacer para salvarla, fue sacarla de ahí.

Arrojándola como si fuera un objeto inservible…

_Ino…_

_Diablos, qué hice…_

Obligándose a reaccionar, sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de golpe, derribó el muro de arena que él mismo había levantado el día anterior, y salió del lugar.

Una vez en el exterior, caminó por los antiguos pasillos de la mansión con rapidez y se dirigió a la parte en que éstos se conectaban con la zona habitada de la edificación, para atravezarla. En cuanto llegó al pasillo principal, siguió derecho hasta llegar a la parte en donde se dividía en zona de invitados y zona de residentes, y tomó el pasillo que lo debía llevar a las habitaciones de Ino, pero apenas dio un par de pasos, se detuvo.

Ella no estaba ahí.

Es más, no había nadie en la zoona.

_¿Dónde pueden estar?_

Entrecerró los ojos y se concentró, y pronto lo tuvo todo claro. Aún era de noche, la noche antes de la ceremonia de ascenso a Kazekage, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: tanto sus hermanos como los de Konoha estaban en el exterior, investigando.

En el acto, desapareció en una nube de arena y salió de la mansión…

**. . .  
**

* * *

**. . .**

Luego de recorrer Suna por tercera vez en la noche, los shinobis volvieron a reunirse a las afueras de la ciudad, cansados y descorazonados.

—¿Encontraron alguna pista? —fue lo primero que preguntó Shikamaru apenas recuperó el aliento. Era obvio que no habían encontrado a Ino, pero tal vez habían encontrado alguna pista. Lamentablemente, no recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

Todos negaron en el acto y miraron al suelo, sin saber qué decir. El tiempo seguía corriendo y no había rastro de su compañera, ni siquiera una pista. Ni de ella, ni de Matsuri.

Al ver que no estaban llegando a nada, Shikamaru pidió a todos que se sentaran y luego él hizo lo mismo. Una vez en el suelo, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y colocó las manos en forma circular frente suyo, para luego cerrar los ojos y comenzar a meditar. Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que abriera los ojos de repente, llenos de angustia y preocupación.

En efecto, no había duda de que Ino había sido secuestrada. Ahora, la pregunta era, ¿Por qué alguien secuestraría Ino, que era una simple kunoichi de Konoha, si podían haber hecho lo mismo con un alto mandatario de su ciudad? ¿O de las otras ciudades? Después de todo, Suna estaba repleta de peces gordos a los que podían sacarle mucho más provecho. ¿Qué podía tener Ino en particular?

Solo había una respuesta a sus preguntas: Gaara…

_¡Maldición!_

Preocupado, el castaño estaba por hablar, cuando de pronto un remolino de arena se alzó alrededor de todos, cubriéndolos por completo y tapando su visión.

Para cuando la arena se asentó, frente a ellos apareció una figura de cabellos rojos encendidos, cubierta por una capa que flotaba con el viento, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, un enorme bulto en la espalda, y una mirada gélida que de inmediato despertó el sentido de alerta de todos los presentes...

Solo le tomó unos instantes a Kankuro y Temari antes de reconocer a la presencia que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos.

—_Gaara…_

.

Apenas estuvo frente a todos, el poderoso shinobi escaneó al grupo con sus afilados ojos verde aguamarina, como si estuviese pensando en algo que nadie podía descifrar. Su aura era innegablemente poderosa y su mirada imponía respeto, y también algo de temor. Era como si estuviese en su elemento, como si nadie pudiera doblegarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurría dentro de su mente era otra historia…

Por otro lado, la presencia del shinobi hizo que todos se tensaran aún más, si acaso fuera posible. Al verlo, Shikamaru supo en el acto que la presencia del shinobi podía traerle más problemas que beneficios. Lo mismo con Chouji. Temari maldijo y Kankuro sintió como si acabara de perder todas sus fuerzas. Neji y Hinata fruncieron en ceño y luego se miraron el uno al otro con preocupación; ambos notaron una extraña anomalía en el flujo de chacra del de la arena. Y en cuanto a Kiba y Tenten, aunque ellos no tenían conocimiento sobre la relación entre Gaara e Ino, no dejaron pasar por alto la tensión que se formó en el ambiente.

Luego de mirar a todos, el pelirrojo fijó su mirada en el castaño y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, rompiendo con la tensión del momento. O tal vez aumentándola.

Kankuro miró a su hermano y tragó saliva, preocupado. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar su hermano si le contaba que Ino estaba desaparecida?

_Mierda… _

—Ehhh…

—No sabemos dónde está Ino— Shikamaru se adelantó a contestar, firme en sus palabras—Llevamos buscándola varias horas y no hemos podido dar con ella. Creemos que ha sido secuestrada.

El shinobi abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás en señal de preocupación, pero mantuvo la calma. A decir verdad, la noticia no le estaba cogiendo por sorpresa. Minutos atrás, cuando sintió que sus hermanos y los de Konoha corrían hacia un punto en común, se apresuró a seguirlos mientras identificaba quienes eran cada uno de ellos. Al darse cuenta que Ino no estaba entre ellos, supo que algo andaba mal. No la había sentido en la mansión, ni tampoco cuando recorrió toda la ciudad, buscándola. Si ahora no estaba con su equipo… solo podía haber una explicación: que hubiera sido secuestrada.

Pero en cuanto el castaño le confirmó sus dudas con aquellas palabras, sintió un enorme vacío en su interior. Un dolor. Angustia, desesperación, y un sinfín de emociones que no había conocido con anterioridad. Emociones que pronto se obligó a disimular…

—¿Saben quién la tiene? —preguntó, haciendo esfuerzo por no mostrarse tan preocupado. Algo en su interior le decía que debía mantener la calma y no mostrar sus emociones, por el bien de Ino.

—No—esta vez, Kankuro tomó la palabra—simplemente desapareció. Nadie se ha intentado comunicar con nosotros.

—¿Pudieron ser los guerrilleros? —siguió preguntando.

—No lo sabemos.

El shinobi frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. Tenían que ser los guerrilleros, ¿O no? Y si no eran ellos, ¿Quien más podría haber sido?

—Matsuri también desapareció—dijo de pronto Temari, mirando seria a su hermano.

—Creemos que pudieron secuestrarlas a ambas.

Esta vez, Gaara no pudo evitar mostrar su confusión. Ahora no solo estaba preocupado por Ino, estaba intrigado.

—¿Pero… por qué harían algo así? —el pelirrojo preguntó más para sí mismo que para el grupo.

—No lo sabemos—dijo Shikamaru a modo de respuesta—solo sabemos que Matsuri ha estado siguiendo a Ino los últimos días, y ahora ambas han desaparecido.

La confusión en el rostro del menor de los Sabaku fue más que evidente. ¿Por qué Matsuri estaría siguiendo a Ino? Se preguntó una y otra vez. Aquello no tenía sentido, ¿O si?

Estaba buscando una respuesta a sus dudas, cuando de pronto recordó que en una ocasión vio a Matsuri e Ino caminando juntas en la ciudad, hacia el hospital de Suna. En aquel momento le pareció extraña la escena ya que pensó que no se conocían, pero luego le restó importancia. ¿Podría ser que desde ese entonces ya estaba siguiendo a su novia? ¿Y por qué lo estaba haciendo?

_Tal vez alguien se lo había encargado…_

De pronto, tanto Kankuro como Gaara reaccionaron y se miraron el uno al otro. La respuesta llegó a su mente como un disparo. _El Concejo…_

En el acto, ambos se miraron y estaba por partir hacia la ciudad para encarar a los ancianos del Concejo, cuando de pronto las palabras de Shikamaru los detuvieron.

—¡Diablos! Como no lo pensé antes—gritó de pronto el Nara

—¿Ya sabes qué ocurrió? —preguntó a su lado Temari.

—Dame un minuto.

De inmediato, él castaño cerró los ojos y volvió a colocar las manos frente suyo en forma de círculo. Gaara reconoció de inmediato el gesto del que Ino ya le había hablado noches atrás, por lo que esperó pacientemente. Luego de varios segundos, el shinobi abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a todos con terror en los ojos.

—Las señales que vimos en la ciudad, ¿Las recuerdan? Los agujeros que vieron Hinata y Kiba, el espacio hueco que encontraron Kankuro y Tenten, el mirador…

—¿Qué hay con eso? Descartamos que tuvieran relación el ataque de mañana porque eran muy pocas señales.

—En efecto, esas marcas no fueron hechas para un ataque a la ciudad. Las hicieron para infiltrar a un grupo reducido.

—Un grupo reducido para…

—Para secuestrar a Ino—dijo finalmente—. Matsuri debe haber estado cerca y la terminaron secuestrando para no dejar testigos.

Apenas Shikamaru terminó de hablar, un incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente.

Al principio, habían asumido que las pistas encontradas eran para el ataque a Suna, pero luego las descartaron por ser demasiado pocas, hechas por un grupo de máximo quince personas que seguramente no representaban peligro para ciudad. Pero ahora, todo tenía sentido.

Solo quedaba un detalle por resolver…

—¿Y por qué harían tanto trabajo solo para secuestrar a Ino? Digo, no me lo tomen a mal pero ella es solo una kunoichi.

Todos se miraron en silencio ante el comentario del Inuzuka, no pudiendo evitar mostrar su incomodidad en el rostro. Solo Kiba y Tenten no comprendían lo delicado de la situación.

Y en cuanto a Gaara…

La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo.

Eso, y una inmensa preocupación que no le cabía en el pecho.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?

El castaño resopló antes de hablar

—Kankuro, Tenten, lleven a Hinata al lugar que encontraron esta tarde y que parecía una bóveda subterránea, e investiguen. Kiba, llévate a Temari y a Chouji contigo y muéstrales las marcas que vieron ayer. Neji, tú vienes con Gaara y conmigo, vamos al mirador.

Luego de dar las indicaciones, los grupos asintieron y partieron.

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Luego de varios minutos saltando sobre los techos de Suna, el equipo formado solo por varones llegó al mirador. En el acto, el Hyuuga sacó un mapa que había sido marcado anteriormente por Shikamaru y comenzó a hacer unos trazos.

—En este punto—dijo, señalando un lugar cerca a donde estaban—noté que alguien nos seguía. Luego llegamos acá y vi a Matsuri tras unos árboles escondida.

—¿Matsuri los estuvo siguiendo todo ese tiempo?

—No solo ella. Alguien más nos estaba siguiendo.

—Ese alguien estaba esperando a que Ino estuviera sola para atacar.

Los de Konoha miraron de reojo al de Suna apenas éste tomó la palabra. Casi imperceptible, podían sentir la preocupación en el tono de su voz, mismo que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes aguamarina, ahora opacos.

Shikamaru sabía que no era bueno que Gaara estuviese así. Aún podía recordar lo mal que se puso cuando casi pierde el control del Shukaku, Por eso mismo le había pedido que viniera con él, para poder mantenerlo controlado; y había escogido a Neji para completar su grupo esperando que éste pudiera leer su flujo de chacra, y les advirtiera de cualquier anomalía que pudiera ocurrir.

A demás, no podía negar que era interesante averiguar que tanto podían descubrir los tres juntos…

—Bien. Entonces, estos son los puntos donde los chicos encontraron las marcas, y éste es el suelo hueco que sintieron Kankuro y Tenten—siguió Shikamaru.

—Marquen en el mapa el camino que debió tomar Ino para regresar a la mansión.

Shikamaru le dio el mapa a Neji y éste comenzó a hacer lo que pidió el Sabaku No. Cuando lo hizo, los tres miraron serios el pedazo de papel frente suyo. Era como si se alinearan a la perfección.

Sin decir más, los tres se levantaron y comenzaron a hacer una inspección minuciosa del lugar donde se encontraban. El Hyuuga activó su Kekke genkai y comenzó a escanear la zona. Gaara, por su parte, cerró los ojos y dejó que la arena de su calabaza saliera a recorrer la zona. Shikamaru se acercó al borde del mirador y se quedó mirando el panorama frente a sí mientras analizaba lo ocurrido.

—Estuvieron aquí luego de que Ino y yo nos fuimos—dijo de repente el Hyuuga.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Borraron sus huellas accidentalmente cuando borraban las de ellos—se adelantó a contestar el Sabaku.

—¿Saben? Es curioso que desde este sitio, puedan verse todos los lugares marcados en el mapa.

Tanto Neji como Gaara reaccionaron en el acto y se acercaron al Nara a ver el panorama. En efecto, podían distinguirse los sitios marcados por sus compañeros desde ese lugar.

—Un grupo partió tras Ino—dijo de repente, señalando hacia el camino que su amiga debió tomar hacia la mansión—otro grupo partió hacia la bóveda bajo el suelo que encontraron Tenten y Kankuro—dijo después, señalando el siguiente punto.

—¿Crees que la tengan ahí? —preguntó en el acto Gaara.

Sin contestar a la pregunta del de la arena, el de Konoha continuó.

—El último grupo partió hacia las marcas encontradas por Kiba y Hinata. Esas marcas son su clave para saber por dónde comenzar.

—¿Dónde comenzar qué? —preguntó Neji.

—Su fuga.

Apretando los puños con fuerza, Gaara cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Cada vez se le hacía más dificil mantenerse calmado y centrado, pero ahora sabía que debía hacerlo cueste lo que cueste. Si sus enemigos llegaban a notar lo importante que Ino era para él, ella iba a correr más peligro… y todo iba a ser culpa.

Luego de respirar hondo un par de veces más, el shinobi abrió los ojos y se tranquilizó. O al menos eso aparentaba desde afuera.

—Vamos.

Los shinobis estaban por partir, cuando de pronto una kunai pasó cerca al rostro de Shikamaru y terminó clavándose en una columna de madera cerca de donde estaban. El arma tenía una carta atada al mango.

Cuando éste se acercó a recogerla, pudo ver a quien estaba dirigida.

—Toma—le dijo serio a Gaara, entregándole el sobre—es para ti.

En silencio, el shinobi cogió la pieza de papel y comenzó a leerla detenidamente. Para cuando terminó, estaba más pálido que nunca.

—Tenemos que atrapar al que lanzó esta carta—dijo de repente, reaccionando y volteándose hacia el lugar de donde sintieron venir el arma. Sin decir más, partió hacia dicho lugar.

Los otros dos reaccionaron en el acto y lo siguieron. En cuanto lo alcanzaron, Shikamaru se le acercó y le habló.

—¿Qué decía la carta? —preguntó, bastante preocupado. El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo por unos instantes, luego le entregó la carta.

—Diablos…—fue todo lo que dijo el Nara antes de continuar.

Neji fue el último en tener la carta en sus manos. Cuando la vio, se quedó paralizado.

"Si quieres saber dónde está tu novia, atrápame…"

Obligándose a reaccionar, corrió tras los otros dos hasta alcanzarlos, y luego habló.

—¿Saben que es una trampa, verdad?

—Lo sé—contestó en el acto Gaara—pero también sé que ese tipo nos puede dar una pista sobre dónde está Ino.

Sin otra opción, los de Konoha asintieron a las palabras del de Suna y siguieron avanzando.

Continuaron corriendo por la ciudad por varios instantes, hasta que llegaron a un punto cerca al centro de la ciudad, donde se detuvieron y miraron a sus alrededores.

Neji activó su Byakugan y buscó a su presa con detenimiento. Terminó mirando fijamente hacia un punto al Oeste, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hacia allá—dijo, señalando la zona Oeste de la ciudad—se dirigen hacia donde está Hinata-sama con Kankuro-san y Tenten.

Apenas escucharon eso, los tres partieron a toda prisa. Si el shinobi que acababa de amenazarlos era tan bueno como lo aparentaba, sus amigos corrían peligro. Más aún, cuando en su grupo tenían a un shinobi con los brazos vendados, al que sus compañeras tendrían que proteger...

**. **

Acelerando el paso, Neji corrió tras el enemigo mientras éste se dirigía hacia donde estaba le grupo de su prima. En cuanto pudo verla, la encontró con su Kekke Genkai activado, parada sobre un campo vacío con su compañera de equipo y el hermano de Gaara. Siguió derecho y esperó paciente hasta entrar en el campo de visión de ella, y luego llamó su atención.

En cuanto Hinata vio que su primo se acercaba a ellos levantó la mirada y la dirigió a él. En el acto, el Hyuuga le hizo una seña y luego le indicó un punto entre ambos. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto, y de inmediato su rostro se ensombreció. Sin embargo, justo cuando les iba a advertir a sus compañeros, los tres dieron un respingo al sentir que el suelo sobre el que estaban parados, comenzaba a resquebrajarse…

**.**

Serio, Neji frunció el ceño mientras observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo con el grupo de su prima.

—La bóveda sobre la que están parados comienza a derrumbarse.

En el acto, Gaara soltó parte de la arena de su calabaza y la dirigió hacia donde se encontraban su hermano y las kunoichis de la aldea de la Hoja. La arena surcó el cielo y luego cayó en picada hacia el suelo, para terminar deslizándose hacia adelante, hasta aparecer bajo los pies de Kankuro y las chicas en forma de una capa sólida, evitando que se hundieran junto con la bóveda.

Pero justo cuando comenzaban a respirar aliviados, una serie de armas fueron lanzadas en su dirección.

Rápidamente, Hinata y Tenten se posicionaron delante de Kankuro y se prepararon para recibir el ataque. Hinata alzó los brazos y, haciendo gala de su Juuken, los deslizó en forma grácil alrededor suyo y desvió todas las armas que estuvieron a su alcance. A su lado, Tenten desplegó otro contingente de armas similares al que les fue lanzado, para contrarrestar el ataque. Kankuro hizo lo mejor que pudo evitando que las armas le hicieran daño, odiándose a sí mismo por no poder ser de mayor ayuda.

Cuando terminó el ataque, los shinobis respiraron hondo y luego miraron al cielo buscando al responsable. Sin embargo, terminaron encontrándose con otra sorpresa que no esperaban.

De pronto, vieron con horror que otro contingente de armas caía sobre ellos, sin darles opción a escapar. Pero justo cuando se preparaban para recibir el ataque, una pared de arena se alzó alrededor de los tres, hasta cubrirlos. Kankuro no tardó en identificar al artífice de su salvación.

A pocos metros de distancia, los varones estaban por llegar a la zona de los hechos, cuando de pronto Shikamaru se detuvo, y miró al Sabaku No con seriedad.

—Sácalos de ahí y luego deja que la bóveda se hunda.

Gaara observó incrédulo al novio de su hermana, pero hizo como éste le pidió.

De pronto, la arena que cubría a las kunoichis y a Kankuro terminó por cerrarse, hasta formar un capullo. Luego, hizo rodar la enorme esfera de arena hasta sacarla del lugar donde estaba. Finalmente, retiró la arena que había enviado para sostener el techo de la bóveda subterránea. Y luego de eso, esperaron.

Frente a sus ojos, los shinobis vieron como lo que antes fuera una bóveda subterránea, se convirtió en una especie de remolino de arena que succionaba todo a su alrededor. Poco después, vieron como una sombra que caía justo en el centro del remolino, desapareciendo.

Para cuando los shinobis llegaron a la zona, Gaara deshizo el capullo donde se encontraban las chicas y su hermano, y luego miró enfurecido a Shikamaru. Éste se apresuró en dar las explicaciones del caso

—Dejemos que escape, después de todo, ya sabemos a dónde va—dijo, señalando hacia donde estaban el grupo de Temari. Neji en el acto activó su Byakugan y terminó confirmando las palabras del castaño.

Sin perder más tiempo, los tres asintieron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Si tenían suerte, la arena iba a alentar el avance del espía y eso les daba ventaja. No querían que cogiera por sorpresa a sus compañeros.

**.**

En pocos minutos, los tres shinobis atravesaron la ciudad oculta en la arena de Oeste a Este. A pesar que ya sabían era el destino de su rival, decidieron seguirlo desde la superficie con el Byakugan de Neji para no perderlo de vista.

Mientras corrían, el Hyuuga se quedó mirando serio el suelo por unos instantes, meditando...

—Veo una extraña red de chacra en esta zona—informó de repente.

—¿Cómo la que viste en la entrada de Suna durante el último ataque?

—Exacto.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño ante la información que le acababan de dar. Tal y como lo había pensado, estos shinobis poseían una extraña forma de manipular la arena, pudiendo crear túneles en el subsuelo para luego deshacerlos sin dejar rastro. Por eso es que podían infiltrarse fácilmente en cualquier sitio sin ser detectados…

Estaban ya a escasos metros del grupo que había partido al Este, cuando de pronto el shinobi espía se detuvo. Preocupado, Neji se detuvo y observó hacia el suelo el lugar donde debía estar el enemigo, pero no lo encontró. Estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto algo que vio le hizo retroceder rápidamente.

—¡Una bomba!

En el acto, Neji y Shikamaru se hicieron a un lado y se resguardaron a modo de protección. Gaara actuó más rápido que ellos y selló la zona con su arena, evitando que la explosión hiciera algún daño. La distracción bastó para que su enemigo huyera…

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó de inmediato al Hyuuga.

Neji activó nuevamente su doujutsu, y se quedó paralizado mirando hacia sus compañeros.

—Va a atacar a los chicos…

Apenas dijo eso último, cuando de pronto escucharon una explosión.

—Rayos.

Esta vez, el primero en correr fue Shikamaru. El castaño corrió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido intenso el ruido. No encontró rastro de ninguno de ellos, lo que significaba que habían escapado a la explosión.

—Allá—dijo de pronto Neji, quien acababa de llegar a su lado.

Apenas ubicaron a su rival, los shinobis se prepararon para atacar, pero justo en ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de aire llego desde otra dirección, lanzando al enemigo hacia el suelo.

En ese lugar fue recibido por las manos de Chouji, que se habían incrementado notablemente de tamaño.

—¿Lo hicimos bien, no? —preguntó de repente Kiba, apareciendo al lado de los tres.

Apenas acababa de hablar el Inuzuka, cuando otra explosión llegó directo desde las manos de Chouji, quien tuvo que soltar a su rival por el dolor.

—Maldición…

Sin embargo, justo cuando el espía se disponía a escapar del lugar, una fina capa de arena llegó hasta él y lo detuvo.

En el acto, Gaara llegó a la escena con la mirada seria fija en el enemigo.

—¿Dónde está Ino? —preguntó, mientras su arena comenzara a cubrirlo hasta llegar al cuello.

Los demás llegaron rápidamente hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y esperaron una respuesta.

Terminaron esperando en vano.

El espía miró a los shinobis y comenzó a reír en forma burlona, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida. Incluso cuando Gaara hizo que la arena apretara con más fuerza sus extremidades y su tórax, siguió riendo.

—Te hice una pregunta—volvió a insistir el manipulador de la arena, intensificando la presión en su enemigo. Este comenzó a toser sangre, pero siguió riendo.

—Gaara…— su hermana se le acercó, preocupada—lo necesitamos con vida.

—Lo sé—contestó el menor.

—Vaya, vaya…— dijo de pronto el espía—parece que… —tosió un poco de sangre y luego continuó—sí valió la pena secuestrarla.

Shikamaru dio un paso adelante y habló.

—¿Para qué quieren a Ino?

El enemigo rió burlonamente

—Para…—tosió con fuerza bastante sangre, pero luego rió— hacer sufrir al niño que quiere ser Kazekage.

Gaara apretó los puños con fuerza y con eso la arena siguió apretando. En sus ojos, podía verse una ira infinita que no sería saciada con facilidad. Una ira que solo se calmaría… si mataba a alguien.

"_Sí, mátalo..."_

—¡Gaara! ¡No!

En el acto, Temari cogió del brazo a su hermano y abrió su mano con mucho esfuerzo, logrando que disminuyera en algo la presión sobre el enemigo. Luego, cogió a su hermano con las manos alrededor del rostro y lo miró fijamente.

—Gaara, tú no eres así…

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a reaccionar. No, no podía matar al espía. No si quería que le de información sobre Ino.

Respirando hondo, se obligó a mantener la calma.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Dónde está Ino?

El shinobi rió una vez más.

—En un sitio en donde nunca podrás encontrarla…

Gaara gruñó lleno de ira y una vez más apretó los puños, intensificando la presión de la arena alrededor del enemigo. El espía se puso primero pálido, luego colorado, y luego azul…

Pero justo cuando todos pensaban que terminaría matándolo, lo soltó.

Apenas la arena soltó al enemigo, éste terminó cayó al suelo con pesadez. Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo a causa del dolor. De seguro tenía más de un organo dañado, eso sin contar la fractura que acababa de notar en la pierna derecha.

Shikamaru caminó hacia el espía y se acercó con firmeza a él.

—¿Qué quieren de nosotros para dejar ir a Ino?

El espía sonrió y luego se llevó la mano a la boca para comenzar a toser.

—Solo queríamos confirmar lo importante que es rubia tonta para el niño…—dijo, para luego fijar la mirada en Gaara.

De pronto, los ojos del espía se giraron hasta quedar blancos, y éste comenzó a toser y a convulsionar. Estuvo en ese estado varios segundos, antes de morir.

Aún parado frente al espía, Gaara dio un paso atrás mientras miraba impotente la escena frente a sus ojos. Las palabras que dijo antes de morir habían llegado hasta sus oídos, y lo habían golpeado con fuerza en el pecho. Ino estaba en peligro… y todo por su culpa. Por él. Y esta vez no había sido el Concejo.

No, todo había sido por él.

Acaso… ¿Acaso era una maldición? ¿Por qué todas las personas que se acercaban a él, tenían que sufrir?

**. . .**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**Capítulo 37 arriba!**_

_**Hola a todos, espero que aún sigan ahí. La historia se complica, pero es porque se acerca el final. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo aún hasta este punto, cuando el fic se ha hecho inmensamente largo. Gracias a los que se han unido en el transcurso de todos estos años, y les pido disculpas a los que dejarn el fic por aburrimiento (que seguramente ya no pasarán por acá)**_

_**Saludos a todos, y como siempre, gracias por leer.**_


	38. Comienza el ataque final

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 38 – Comienza el ataque final**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Esa mañana, el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo sobre la ciudad oculta en la arena. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, los shinobis de las delegaciones visitantes coordinaban con sus líderes la agenda del día, y las autoridades de la ciudad dirigían a sus subordinados para que todo estuviera en orden. Si, luego de más de un mes de larga espera, el tan ansiado día de la ceremonia de ascenso a Kazekage por fin había llegado.

Y no podía haber llegado en peor momento.

Lleno de preocupaciones, Gaara salió de la mansión a la hora indicada luego de convencerse a sí mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y se reunió con los miembros del Concejo y otras personalidades importantes de la ciudad, para ir a los nuevos campos de entrenamiento de Suna. En silencio, pudo percibir como todos discutían a su alrededor e insistían en repetirle una y otra vez lo que debía decir y hacer cuando fuera su turno, pero él no les hizo caso. Su mente estaba en otra parte...

Su mente estaba concentrada en Ino.

La noche anterior, Ino había sido secuestrada. Desapareció de forma misteriosa y sin dejar rastro, y por más que la buscaron por toda la ciudad, no pudieron dar con ella. Solo lograron capturar a un espía, que al final terminó siendo parte de una trampa dejada por el enemigo para descubrir que tan importante era la rubia de Konoha para el futuro Kazekage.

Y él cayó en la trampa como un idiota.

Si, tal y como le había dicho el espía, habían atrapado a Ino para verlo sufrir. Para ver sufrir al _niño que quería ser Kazekage_. Y él hizo exactamente lo que el enemigo esperaba que hiciera, demostrando suficientes emociones como para confirmarle lo importante que la kunoichi era para él. Y esa fue su perdición. Ahora el enemigo sabía lo valiosa que era Ino, y la iban a usar cuando fuera el momento indicado…

Lo que seguramente iban a ser durante la ceremonia de ascenso a Kazekage.

Días atrás, habían llegado a la conclusión de que el enemigo iba a atacar Suna en el preciso momento en que Gaara fuera nombrado como Kazekage. Y ahora que tenían a Ino con ellos, lo más lógico era pensar que la iban a sacar en plena batalla como carta de triunfo. Por eso mismo, Gaara debía estar ahí. Debía estar en la ceremonia y esperar a que el enemigo mostrara su verdadero rostro. Solo en ese momento podría encararlo frente a frente, y le exigiría que le devuelva a Ino.

Por las buenas, o por las malas…

De pronto, el shinobi se detuvo al llegar a una casa con amplias ventanas, y se quedó mirando su reflejo por largos segundos. Vestido con el traje de Kazekage, se veía increíblemente parecido a su padre, y eso no le agradaba. No quería parecerse a alguien que le había hecho sufrir tanto. Pero eso era algo que no podía evitar.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por despejar su mente, y de pronto el tatuaje que llevaba en la frente quedó al descubierto. _Amor_. Años atrás, se había grabado ese kanji en el rostro para decirles a todos que solo él podía amarse a sí mismo; pero con el tiempo había descubierto que eso no era cierto. No solo había descubierto que él no era el único que podía amarlo, había visto que él también podía amar a alguien más…

Ella se lo había demostrado.

_Y no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño._

Obligandose a reaccionar, desvió la mirada de su propio reflejo y luego siguió caminando. Pocos minutos después, llegó a su destino…

**. . .**

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad, Ino abrió los ojos con pesadez y luego levantó la cabeza con lentitud, intentando hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió repentinamente, acompañado de fuertes espasmos a la altura de la nuca y hombros que la obligaron a agachar la cabeza nuevamente. Se tardó varios segundos en notar que no podía masajearse los hombros porque que tenía los los brazos atados tras la espalda, y que eso solo podía significar una cosa…

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó con dificultad.

Una voz femenina se alzó repentinamente para contestar:

—¿Ino-san? ¿Está bien?

La rubia se tardó unos segundos en reconocer la voz que acababa de hablarle.

—¿Matsuri? ¿Dónde estás?

—A su… a tu lado derecho—contestó la menor, dejando de lado el tratamiento respetuoso que solía tener con los demás—ambas hemos sido…

—Secuestradas.

Aún aturdida por el dolor, Ino cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse y analizar los hechos. Lo último que recordaba, era que iba caminando hacia la mansión, cuando de pronto un shinobi la detuvo para decirle que había llegado una carta para ella de Konoha. Estaba por seguir al shinobi para ir a recogerla, cuando de pronto notó que Matsuri seguía espiándola y…

Sí, ella se había hartado de ser espiada por Matsuri y había decidido ir a encararla, cuando de pronto… todo se puso negro.

—Tú…—dijo de repente, acusando a la castaña con molestia—tú me estabas siguiendo. Me estabas espiando…

—Ino-san, yo… no tengo nada que ver en esto, se lo juro—respondió con temor a las acusaciones de la de Konoha, recuperando el tratamiento de respeto que había perdido segundos atrás.

—Pero me estabas espiando.

La de Suna negó nuevamente ante las acusaciones, y luego se quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Ino supo en el acto que debía usar las palabras adecuadas para hacer hablar a la alumna de Gaara si quería obtener una respuesta de ella.

—Necesito saber quién te mandó espiarme. Eso podrá ayudarnos en este momento.

—Pero… yo… no la estaba espiando. Yo solo…

—Matsuri, te recuerdo que la especialidad de mi equipo es el espionaje, y sé reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien me está espiando.

—Es que….

—Mira, ambas estamos en un serio problema. En este momento, necesitamos trabajar juntas.

La de Suna se quedó en silencio por varios instantes, analizando su situación. En efecto, tanto Ino como ella estaban en serios problemas, y en una situación como esa sabía que ambas debían ayudarse la una a la otra si querían salir con vida. Sin embargo, su deber como kunoichi de Suna le impedía revelar el motivo del porqué la estaba espiando. Era un código de honor que no podía romper, ni siquiera para salvar su propia vida.

—No puedo decirle la verdad, lo siento.

Ino maldijo al ver que Matsuri insistía en no contarle la verdad._ Diablos, ¿Cómo puede ocultarme información cuando sabe que ambas estamos en serios aprietos? ¿Qué acaso no quiere que salgamos de aquí?_

"_No puedo decirle la verdad, lo siento."_

_Un momento…_

De pronto, la rubia levantó la cabeza y se quedó paralizada por varios ante un pensamiento que le llegó a la mente. Sí, ahora todo tenía sentido. Si lo analizaba detenidamente, debía haber un buen motivo para que Matsuri no quisiera revelar el motivo por el que la estaba siguiendo. Es más, esas últimas palabras que le había dicho habían sido definitivamente las palabras de una kunoichi de Suna, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Matsuri la estaba espiando como parte de una misión. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Quién le había dado semejante misión?

En esos momentos, Suna no tenía Kazekage. A demás Gaara no haría algo así. Solo existía una entidad con la suficiente autoridad como para enviar a una kunoichi a una misión de ese tipo, y con el suficiente poder como para hacer que ésta no quisiera revelar su nombre: El Concejo…

Lo que la llevaba a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué carajo quería el Concejo de Suna con ella?

Aún con mil dudas en su mente, desvió el rostro hacia el costado y suspiró. Si se trataba del Concejo, no iba a haber forma de hacer confesar a Matsuri. A demás, el Concejo no podía estar detrás de su secuestro. Ellos no debían tener motivos para secuestrarlas ni a ella y nia a Matsuri, más aún cuando Ino era una kunoichi de Konoha con quien ellos tenían una alianza, y la castaña era una kunoichi de su propia nación.

Otra persona debía estar tras su secuestro…

—Bien, ya que no vas a decirme nada sobre quien te mandó seguirme, pasemos al siguiente punto. Dime todo lo que recuerdes de anoche. Yo solo recuerdo que cuando te encontré, me estabas mirando como si hubieras visto un fantasma…

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, aún cuando Ino no podía verla.

—Es que… el shinobi que ayer se acercó para hablarle sobre la carta de Konoha… yo… me di cuenta que no era de Suna. Nosotros no enviamos a shinobis para que avisen a la gente que tienen correo. Ese… no es el procedimiento habitual.

—Y yo caí en la trampa—_como una completa idiota…_

—Sí.

Ino se sintió como una estúpida en ese momento. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

—Bien, luego de que el tipo ese me golpeó, ¿Qué más sucedió? —preguntó, buscando encontrar alguna pista que pudiera servirles de ayuda. Matsuri respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, luego de dejarla inconsciente, el shinobi fue tras mí. Yo traté de escapar para pedir refuerzos pero me atrapó. Después de eso me vendó los ojos y no pude ver nada hasta llegar a este sitio.

—¿Y tienes alguna idea de donde podamos estar?

—No. Pero… sé que no estamos lejos de Suna. Lo sé porque no tardamos mucho en llegar aquí.

Apenas la gennin terminó de hablar, Ino miró con sigilo los alrededores y luego se puso a analizar el lugar. Si realmente estaban tan cerca de Suna como decía, debería al menos poder reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba ya que había recorrido la ciudad entera y los alredores por lo menos unas diez veces en los últimos días. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba no podía ni siquiera imaginar en qué sitio se encontraba.

Confundida, intentó moverse aún sobre la silla a la que estaba atada para ver si aflojaba las cuerdas que la tenía en las manos, pero no logró mucho. Terminó dando un par de saltos que levantaron una pequeña capa de arena, que luego sintió cubrir sus pies. La arena estaba fría. Helada. A decir verdad, todo el ambiente se sentía bastante fresco, aunque seguía sintiendose tan seco como de costumbre.

A demás el sitio estaba increíblemente oscuro. Apenas si podía distinguir vagas siluetas a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía el enemigo ver en tanta oscuridad?

_¿O acaso ellos serán los famos hombres "topo"?_

_Mierda…_

—Matsuri, dime, ¿Ha venido alguien a interrogarte? ¿O a mí? ¿Sabes si hay alguien cerca?

La gennin se concentró por unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Vinieron algunas personas cuando llegamos, pero desde entonces no he visto a nadie.

—Dime, ¿Vistes si tenían por casualidad…—Ino estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto una voz masculina bastante profunda se alzó sobre las de ambas menores.

—Vaya, así que ya despertó la bella durmiente.

En el acto, Ino levantó la cabeza y tragó saliva. Aún en medio de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir una enorme figura parada frente a ella, una que se movía demasiado bien como para tener problemas con la oscuridad del ambiente, y que con su sola presencia podía intimidar hasta al más rudo de los shinobis de su aldea.

Una que no logró intimidar en nada a Ino.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

La sombra rió con fuerza antes de contestar:

—Vaya, vaya. Tienes agallas para hablarme en ese tono, niñita.

—Y tú tienes agallas para haber secuestrado a una kunoichi de Konoha sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La sombra de pronto dejó de reír ante el comentario de la rubia.

—Konoha… pronto nos encargaremos de esa ciudad. Luego de tomar posesión de Suna, Konoha será el siguiente punto en mi agenda.

Apenas en enemigo habló, Ino se quedó helada. ¿Acaso… estaban frente a la mente tras los ataques a Suna? ¿Estaban en la guarida del enemigo?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás tomar posesión de Suna? —cuestionó la rubia, intentando imprimirle seguridad en el tono de su voz.

El enemigo rió.

—En cuanto el jinchuriki vea que no tiene otra opción, tendrá que renunciar al cargo de Kazekage. Y en ese momento… yo entraré.

Esta vez, quien se animó a hablar fue Matsuri.

—Gaara-sensei no haría algo así.

—Lo hará.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó Ino.

—Lo hará cuando vea que es la única forma de mantenerte con vida.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que hará algo así solo por mantenerme con vida? ¿Crees que Gaara sacrificaría a todo su pueblo por una simple kunoichi como yo?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que el niño ése sacrificará a la única persona que le ha dado tanto en menos de un mes, por todo un pueblo que le dio la espalda durante toda su vida?

Ino abrió la boca y quiso contestar, pero no pudo. ¿En verdad Gaara haría algo así? Se pregunto de repente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le ponían en frente el salvar a su pueblo, o salvarla a ella? ¿Acaso la escogería a ella? ¿O a su pueblo?

Con un demonio, ¿Cuánto dolor le podría causar semejante decisión?

No, no podía permitir que algo así ocurriera.

Debía escapar cuanto antes y por sus propios medios, a como de lugar…

—Será mejor que descanses, niña. En unos minutos, saldremos a dar un pequeño paseo.

Apenas el varón terminó de hablar, Ino agachó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar en forma desconsolada, como si todo estuviese perdido. Permaneció en ese estado por varios minutos… hasta que sintió que la puerta de la habitación donde estaban se cerraba con fuerza frente suyo. En cuanto el varón se fue, la rubia detuvo los sollosos de golpe y levantó la cabeza repentinamente. Una sutil y maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Si el tipo ése decía que quería dar un paseo con ella, lo iban a dar. Pero ella lo iba a hacer como una persona libre…

**. . .**

* * *

Apenas llegaron al estrado que habían levantado para la ceremonia, los miembros del Concejo y las demás personalidades importantes se ubicaron en sus posiciones y miraron con seriedad al público presente. Gaara cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de subir los escalones que lo llevarían hasta su ubicación, sin poder evitar sentirse incómodo. Odiaba tener que estar a la vista de todos, y que todos lo miraran. Odiaba ser mirado…

Odiaba no poder ir a buscar a Ino.

En cuanto llegó a su sitio, se sentó en una silla en medio del Concejo y miró a la gente que se había reunido en el lugar. Tal y como se había imaginado, las personas aún lo miraba como a un bicho raro, como a un monstruo. De seguro no estaban contentos con la idea de que su futuro líder fuera un jinchuriki, menos aún uno que durante años se había dedicado a matar por diversión. ¿Por qué entonces estaban ahí presentes? Seguramente era solo por curiosidad, para ver el espectáculo en el que estaba a punto de convertirse… por el resto de su vida.

Maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí en vez de ir por Ino?

Miró con curiosidad hacia el grupo de Konoha y frunció el ceño al ver que Shikamaru y Chouji se encontraban entre los presentes. Si, ellos también estaban obligados a estar ahí para no despertar sospechas, lo mismo con sus hermanos. Los únicos que podían en ese preciso momento continuar con la búsqueda de Ino, eran los del grupo que Konoha envió como apoyo para investigar a los guerrilleros, el grupo liderado por Hyuuga Neji. Pero si con ocho personas no pudieron lograr nada en toda una noche, ¿Qué podrían hacer solo cuatro de ellos?

_¿Podrán encontrar a Ino?_

Los pensamientos del shinobi fueron interrumpidos repentinamente en el momento que el líder del Concejo se levantó de su asiento y tomó la palabra. Un largo y tedioso discurso estaba por dar inicio…

**. . .**

* * *

En ese mismo momento, y cerca a la muralla que protegía la ciudad, el grupo de Konoha que aún quedaba libre estaba revisando la zona en busca de algun punto que les pudiera servir para salir de la ciudad. Habían recorrido Suna en forma separada durante horas, pero en cuanto comenzó la ceremonia principal decidieron reunirse en un solo grupo. El ataque final estaba por dar inicio, y Neji no estaba dispuesto a perder de vista a ninguno de los miembros de su equipo.

Estaban en silencio espiando una parte de la muralla que parecía estar descubierta, y sonrieron al ver que uno de los grupos de vigilancia descendía de la muralla para comer algo.

—Es nuestra oportunidad.

En el acto, el Hyuuga dio la orden, y uno por uno los de Konoha corrieron hacia el exterior. En cuanto llegaron al desierto, se miraron satisfechos y pronto se dirigieron a la zona que habían marcado en el mapa que daba directo con las poblaciones de vándalos que habían considerado como posibles guerrilleros. Esa iba a ser la parte más delicada del plan.

Y la más peligrosa.

Una vez ubicados en sus posiciones, Hinata activó su Byakugan y miró al suelo con seriedad. Neji a su lado hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a peinar la zona con detenimiento. Kiba fue tras ellos con su sentido del olfato agudizado al máximo, listo para percibir el olor de cualquier ente con vida que escapase de la vista prodigiosa de los Hyuuga, y Tenten miraba a los alrededores con todos sus sentidos alerta, lista para proteger a sus compañeros en caso fuera necesario.

Estaban todos concentrados en su misión, cuando de pronto Kiba se quedó estático mirando hacia un punto a lo lejos del desierto, mientras las aletas de su nariz se ensanchaban y ajustaban con demasiada rapidez. En cuanto Hinata y Neji miraron hacia el lugar donde apuntaba el Inuzuka, ambos se quedaron estáticos.

Tenten supo en el acto que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. La respuesta que obtuvo no le agradó en lo absoluto.

—Debemos regresar a Suna. Ahora—ordenó con fuerza el Hyuuga.

En el acto, los cuatro shinobis se dieron la vuelta y retomaron el camino hacia la ciudad.

Tenten miró a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo pero no dijo nada. Por la forma en que había reaccionado éste, podía estar segura que lo que acababa de ver, era malo. Muy malo…

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Ino apretó los puños con fuerza e intentó por quinta vez en la noche deshacer los nudos que la tenían atada a la espalda. No logró nada. Ni siquiera los aflojó un poco. Solo consiguió lastimarse más las muñecas y agitarse hasta quedarse sin aliento. Y sin aire…

Sí, el aire comenzaba a faltarles. ¿Qué podía significar eso? Simple: eso significaba que estaban en un lugar sin ventanas ni sistema de ventilación. Y el hecho de que el aire comenzara a faltarles solo corroboraba sus sospechas: en efecto, estaba en una construcción bajo tierra, en algún sótano o un tipo de construcción subterránea que no tenía comunicación con el exterior. Y por cómo iban las cosas, de seguro el oxígeno iba a terminarse pronto, así que de seguro pronto las iban a sacar a dar ese famoso "paseo" del que le había hablado el maldito que había secuestrado. Debía liberarse de esas malditas ataduras cuanto antes…

O si no iba a perder la única oportunidad que tenía para escapar.

—¿Pudiste lograr algo?

Matsuri negó como respuesta. Al parecer, ninguna de las dos había hecho logro alguno. Ambas seguían atadas, y hasta el momento, víctimas del peor enemigo que Suna podría tener.

Llena de impotencia, Ino maldijo internamente mientras recordaba las palabras que el tipo que estuvo con ellas minutos atrás le había dicho, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación. Diablos, no quería ser nuevamente una carga para su equipo ni sus amigos. Mucho menos quería ser una carga para Gaara. El solo pensar que podía llegar a ser la culpable del sufrimiento de muchos, en especial de _él_… la estaba matando. ¿Cómo podía evitarlo?

Molesta, sacudió su larga cabellera por unos instantes y se preparó para pelearse nuevamente con las sogas que la tenían atada a la silla, cuando de pronto un recuerdo le hizo detenerse: _Mi cabello…_

—Matsuri, necesito que muevas tu silla hasta darme la espalda—dijo en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la castaña.

—¡Tú solo hazlo! —regañó la rubia, pero pronto se detuvo. Era obvio que Matsuri debía saber cuál era su plan, así que lo mejor era explicárselo— Mira, necesito que ambas estemos espalda a espalda. Luego, yo dejaré caer mi silla hacia atrás hasta que sea detenida por la tuya, dejando mi cabeza a la altura de tus manos. Cuando eso ocurra, quiero que busques en mi cabello una pequeña cuchilla que tengo, ¿Entendido?

— Yo…

—Bien. En cuanto tengas mi cuchilla en la mano, yo acomodaré mi silla y luego me acercaré a ti de espadas, para que cortes la soga que me tiene atada.

Matsuri se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Pero… aún si logramos desatarnos, ¿Cómo saldremos? No sabemos cuántos guardias hay haber afuera, y tampoco sabemos dónde estamos.

Ino sonrió para sus adentros antes de contestar.

—Confía en mí. Lo tengo todo calculado.

Sin muchas opciones de donde escoger, la castaña asintió y luego siguió el plan de Ino.

Desde su posición, la rubia sonrió justo antes de colocarse a una distancia prudente de la de Suna, lista para comenzar con su plan…

**. . .**

* * *

Luego de varios minutos bajo el sol, el anciano que había tomado la palabra al iniciar la ceremonia acababa de terminar con el discurso de iniciación. En cuanto éste regresó a su asiento, una joven kunoichi sacó un pergamino que le había sido asignado con anterioridad para su cuidado, y lo entregó al guardia principal del Concejo. Éste lo entregó al lídel del grupo de ancianos, y todos comenzaron a firmar el documento en forma silenciosa.

Luego de eso, el shinobi recogió el documento y lo llevó en forma respetuosa a los altos dignatarios del País del Viento que se habían hecho presentes en la ceremonia, esperando su aprobación. Usualmente, los jéfes del País del Viento eran consultados con anticipación cada vez que se nombraba un nuevo Kazekage, y eran ellos los que daban su aprobación final. En esta ocasión se había hecho exactamente lo mismo y todos habían estado de acuerdo con que Gaara fuera el nuevo Kazekage. Su firma en el documento solo era una ratificación del hecho.

Luego de contar con la aprobación de todos los involucrados, el jefe del grupo de ancianos con más poder en Suna se levantó de su silla y recogió el pergamino, para luego llevarlo hasta donde estaba Gaara. Su firma era la última que faltaba.

En cuanto el manipulador de la arena tuvo el documento frente a sus ojos, lo miró en silencio por varios segundos. Ese documento significaba una serie de compromisos que debía estar dispuesto a asumir como Kazekage, una de ellas, era su compromiso total para defender la ciudad oculta en la arena, incluso cuando eso significase el tener que dar su propia vida por el bien de los demás. ¿Estaba dispuesto a aceptar tal responsabilidad? ¿Proteger con su vida una ciudad llena de gente que lo odiaba tanto?

Sí, lo iba a hacer.

Respiró profundo un par de veces más, y cogió la pluma que yacía frente suyo y la humedeció con la tinta líquida. Luego, la llevó con lentitud hacia el papel en sus manos, y con cierto recelo comenzó a escribir uno a uno los kanjis que representaban su nombre. Estaba firmando su propio destino.

Apenas terminó, levantó la pluma y luego miró hacia el frente. La gente ahora parecía estar más alegre, como si… estuvieran felices. ¿Acaso iban a comenzar a aceptarlo así de la nada?

En cuanto se lo indicó el líder del Concejo, el menor se levantó y luego rodeó la mesa que estaba colocada frente suyo, hasta llegar al borde del atrio que daba directo con el público. Era hora de hablar…

Sí, debia hablarle al público. No era necesario dar todo un discurso de mil palabras, bastaba con que dijera solo unas cuantas. Solo tenía que decir que estaba contento con asumir el cargo de Kazekage, que iba a poner su mayor esfuerzo para hacer bien las cosas, que iba a luchar por el interes de Suna, y que los iba a proteger de cuanta amenaza osara oscurecer el futuro de su aldea, incluso si tenía que dar su vida a cambio.

Mirando fíjamente al público, Gaara respiró hondo nuevamente y estaba por hablar, cuando de pronto algo le detuvo.

De pronto, el tiempo pareció correr con lentitud al momento que sintió como si una fuerza extraña se ubicara justo debajo de la masa de gente frente suyo, absorviendo todo el ruido a su alrededor hasta dejar mudo el ambiente.

Lo siguiente que supo, era que su discurso iba a tener que esperar para después.

Era hora de demostrar con hechos, lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer como Kazekage…

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Luego de varios infructuosos minutos de esfuerzo, Matsuri logró sacar la cuchilla que Ino llevaba escondida en el cabello. Si, luego de que Gaara le dijera en alguna ocasión que no parecía una kunoichi porque no cargaba ningún arma consigo, había adoptado la extraña costumbre de esconder una pequeña cuchilla en el moño de su largo cabello dorado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que podría terminar siendo tan util?

Apenas la castaña tuvo la cuchilla en la mano, Ino volvió a acomodar su silla hasta quedar derecha, y luego se acercó en silencio a la silla de Matsuri. Sus años de entrenamiento como espía le estaban sirviendo de maravillas para poder ejecutar tantos movimientos sin hacer ruido.

En cuanto la castaña liberó sus ataduras, Ino se levantó y luego le hizo una seña a ésta. Después, caminó a tientas hasta llegar al lugar de donde vio llegar a la sombra que había hablado con ella minutos atrás. En efecto, ahí había una puerta.

Cuando estuvo lista, ejecutó un movimiento de sellos con bastante rapidez, y luego esperó.

En el exterior, dos guardias se encontraban vigilando la entrada de la habitación en donde tenían capturadas a las kunoichis, cuando de pronto sintieron el ruido de una de las sillas callendo al suelo. En el acto, se levantaron y entraron a investigar.

El primero que entró maldijo al ver que la kunoichi rubia se había caído al suelo con todo y su silla.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces, rubia tonta? —gritó, para luego caminar hacia la silla de Ino para levantarla nuevamente.

Grave error.

El shinobi apenas acababa de dar un par de pasos hacia adelante, cuando de pronto un golpe fuerte a la altura de la nuca lo dejó en estado de inconsciencia total.

—¿Qué carajo…

Apenas cayó el primer shinobi, el segundo entró listo para atacar, pero terminó recibiendo una sorpresa que no esperaba.

Antes de poder reaccionar, un par de piernas se entrelazaron a las suyas, haciéndolo tropezar hasta caer al suelo. Cuando quiso levantarse, pudo sentir como un cuerpo pequeño y liviano se posicionaba sobre él, con el rostro muy cerca al suyo y las manos entre ambos, formando un círculo.

Unas palabras pronto inundaron el ambiente.

—Shintenshin no jutsu.

Y en ese momento, Ino tomó el control de la situación.

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**Capítulo 38 arriba!**_

_**Bien, el ataque final ha comenzado. Gaara ahora deberá demostrar que vale como Kazekage y que en verdad puede proteger a la ciudad de cualquier amenaza. En cuanto a Ino, ahora tendrá su momento para brillar, digamos que no como una experta en combate, pero sí como una estratega con mucha astucia e inteligencia. Así me la imagino, espero que a todos les guste.**_

_**Y si, Ino no va a ser la damisela en peligro ni nada por el estilo. Claro, tampoco va a ser la heroína del momento ni la que va a salvar a Suna ella solita porque eso tampoco nadie se lo cree, pero les aseguro que ella va a quedar bien.**_

_**Dos capis más y esto se acaba (Aunque conmigo eso nunca se sabe, prefiero no prometer nada). Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y que tengan paciencia en esperarme a que suba el siguiente capítulo, que de hecho tendrá más acción que éste.**_

_**Ahora, quiero agradecer enormemente a la lectora "Pilar" por su apoyo en este fic. Ella ha sido mi review 444 y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de mencionarlo, ya que no lo hice antes con el 333 ni el 222 ni el 111. A demás, debo admitir que estoy contenta de que haya sido ella porque es una lectora que siempre me lee y que lamentablemente nunca le he podido contestar ya que no está inscrita en fanfiction (O sea que tampoco le llegan los alerts ni nada, pero igual me lee). Las que están inscritas saben que tengo como costumbre agradecer contestando a los reviews, (tal que a alguna le haya asustado ver en su bandeja de entreda mensajes míos), pero a las que leen y no están inscritas nunca tengo oportunidad de contestarles. Quiero aprovechas la oportunidad tb para agradecerle tanto a ella, como a las demás lectoras que pasan por acá y que dejan reviews como invitadas.**_

_**Y a las inscritas, gracias tb por dejar sus reviews y por los consejos que me dan. Voy a tomar en cuenta un par de ellos para los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Saludos a todos, y como siempre, gracias por leer.**_


	39. El enemigo por fin se revela

—¡Hey! ¡Despierta!

El shinobi que había sido noqueado por Ino despertó torpemente en el suelo y luego se levantó un tanto mareado, intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido. Un fuerte dolor en la nuca lo cogió por sorpresa y le hizo agacharse por varios segundos, antes de recordar…

—¿Quién mierda me golpeó? —gritó de repente, mirando hacia los lados en busca del responsable. Terminó encontrándose con su compañero de vigilancia parado frente a él, cargando una figura femenina en el hombro.

—Fue la rubia tonta, pero no te preocupes que ya la noqueé.

El varón miró a Ino con furia y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Voy a matar a esa perra…—dijo con decisión marcada en el rostro, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a la rubia para hacerle daño, su compañero la detuvo.

—¡Hey! ¡Mantén tu distancia, imbécil! Si le pones una mano encima el jefe nos hará pedazos.

El shinobi maldijo mentalmente y luego se obligó a recuperar la compostura. En efecto, si le ponía una mano encima a la chica de Konoha, su jefe lo iba a hacer pedazos… y sin necesidad de matarlo. Lo que hubiese resultado muy doloroso.

Sintiéndose impotente, golpeó con el puño la pared de al lado y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la silla en la que estuviera sentada la de Konoha minutos atrás. Sus ojos terminaron encontrándose con Matsuri, quien lo estaba mirando asustada.

—¿Y qué hacemos con la otra? ¿Al menos puedo desquitarme con ella, verdad?

—Olvídalo. La niña también puede servir de utilidad—insistió su compañero— Ahora, cárgala que tenemos que salir.

Molesto, el shinobi gruñó en forma atemorizante y se acercó a la castaña, para luego cogerla de las manos y desatarla. La de Suna intentó luchar para liberarse, pero el shinobi logró doblegarla sin mucho esfuerzo, para luego cargársela al hombro y terminar a la par con su compañero.

—Después de ti—dijo de pronto el otro varón.

Ignorando el tono de burla, el que cargaba a Matsuri miró hacia el techo e hizo rápidamente una serie de sellos con las manos. De pronto, una corriente de energía envolvió el lugar y abrió sobre ambos un enorme agujero que comenzó a extenderse varios metros hasta dar con el exterior. El shinobi que cargaba a Ino se colocó de inmediato bajo el agujero y levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el exterior, pero pronto tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro. Casi le calcina los ojos.

—Idiota—le regañó su compañero— Ponte los lentes antes de que te quedes ciego—dijo, para luego jalar unos lentes que llevaba en la parte posterior de la nuca y cubrirse con ellos los ojos.

El otro hizo exactamente lo mismo, y en el acto ambos salieron hacia el exterior.

Una vez en la superficie del desierto, ambos resoplaron hondo y luego se quedaron mirando hacia la ciudad oculta de la arena. Estaban tan cerca…

—En marcha—dijo de pronto el que cargaba a Matsuri, para luego iniciar el camino.

El otro shinobi miró con seriedad a su "compañero" y asintió, antes de comenzar a seguirlo. Una sonrisa claramente sospechosa se formó de pronto en su rostro.

_Idiota…_

* * *

**. . .**

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 39 – El enemigo por fin se revela**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Gaara apretó los puños con fuerza y luego fijó la mirada la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. En pocos segundos, el enemigo había logrado construir una bóveda subterránea similar a la que había visto el día anterior cuando atraparon al espía del enemigo, pero de dimensiones colosales. Y eso no era todo. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, esa bóveda no estaba hueca como su predecesora, había algo oculto que ponía en peligro a todos los ciudadanos que ahora se encontraban sobre ella. Explosivos, y "algo" más. Y lo peor de todo, es que estaba creciendo…

Un trabajo tan impresionante como aterrador.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el shinobi extendió las manos hacia el frente y lanzó la arena de su calabaza hacia los aldeanos para protegerlos, pero en cuanto lo hizo, éstos lo miraron terror y comenzaron a gritar desesperados, como si él los estuviera atacando. En ese momento, una serie de recuerdos dolorosos comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Recuerdos de todas las veces en las que quiso acercarse a los demás en busca de amigos cuando apenas era un niño, pero que solo consiguió que todos lo miraran con terror y huyeran de él, como si fuera un monstruo. _Monstruo, asesino_, siempre lo llamaban de esa forma.

Pues bien era hora de cambiar esos recuerdos…

Ignorando las miradas de pánico de todos, el shinobi siguió con las manos alzadas y se concentró en su objetivo. De pronto, el suelo sobre el que estaban parados los aldeanos comenzó a resquebrajarse y éstos gritaron de pánico, pero justo antes de que todo colapsara, otra capa de arena gruesa y sólida apareció bajo ellos, salvándolos. Los gritos cesaron y todos se miraron consternados ante lo que acababa de ocurrir…

Pero ese solo había sido el comienzo.

De pronto, una fuerte explosión desde el punto más lejano del patio hizo que la capa de arena que Gaara acababa de formar comenzara a resquebrajarse, causando el pánico en todos. El pelirrojo actuó con rapidez y logró reforzar su arena para soportar el impacto de la explosión, pero aquello no iba a ser suficiente. Esa solo era la primera explosión.

—Temari…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, su hermana apareció junto con Chouji y un equipo de shinobis en medio de los aldeanos, y rápidamente comenzaron a organizar a las personas para retirarlas en forma pausada. Lo último que necesitaban, era que el pánico llevara a los civiles a una situación de histeria… pero eso iba a ser muy difícil de conseguir.

La gente comenzaba a movilizarse en forma más o menos ordenada, cuando de pronto otras explosiones comenzaron a sentirse por debajo del suelo, por todo el lugar. Gaara hizo lo posible por evitar que las personas sufrieran daño, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía predecir en qué lugar iban a darse las explosiones. Y la gente comenzaba a impacientarse. Sobre todo los niños…

Aún estaban intentando evacuar a los pobladores, cuando de pronto una serie de explosiones comenzaron a sentirse en las fronteras de la ciudad. Las sirenas de alarma se activaron y los equipos más destacados de la aldea fueron convocados y comenzaron a agruparse para actuar. Suna estaba por convertirse en un campo de batalla...

—Kazekage-sama, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Gaara levantó la cabeza apenas escuchó aquella voz masculina a su lado. Se trataba del líder del último equipo con el que el equipo de Ino luchó durante los combates shinobi, y que ahora lucía en el brazo derecho una banda que indicaba que era líder de uno de los escuadrones de protección de Suna. El shinobi acababa de aparecer por iniciativa propia a su lado y le estaba solicitando instrucciones sobre qué hacer. Y le acababa de llamar Kazekage…

—Necesito que armen equipos de a tres para que escolten a los aldeanos—dijo serio—. Pidan ayuda a los shinobis de las aldeas vecinas, y asegúrense de que cada equipo tenga un ninja sensor capaz de detectar las bombas que hay debajo de la ciudad.

—¿Y qué hacemos con los intrusos que han entrado por las murallas, señor? —preguntó otra voz.

El ahora Kazekage volteó hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con otro shinobi del que no recordaba el nombre, pero que sabía formaba parte de uno de los escuadrones de ataque de la ciudad.

—Convoca a los equipos de ataque que estén disponibles y divídanse en dos grupos. Protejan las áreas pobladas de la ciudad y las murallas. El enemigo ataca desde el suelo, usan bombas subterráneas y son muy ágiles.

—Entendido—dijeron ambos shinobis a la vez, antes de partir.

Una vez a solas, Gaara volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo protegiendo a los civiles con lo mejor que podía. Un par de explosiones más se dieron en puntos clave del patio de entrenamiento que ahora estaba protegido por su arena, y en el acto el varón se concentró para endurecer la arena lo suficiente como para evitar que alguien se lastimara.

Estaba intentando razonar consigo mismo para decidir qué estrategia debía seguir, cuando de pronto una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—Joven Gaara, dejemos que los equipos de elite se encarguen de esto.

El pelirrojo miró la mano sobre su hombro con ira y luego se dirigió hacia el anciano que acababa de hablarle. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿Realmente le estaban pidiendo que se retirara?

—Soy el Kazekage. No voy a dejar que algo malo le pase a la gente de esta ciudad.

La firmeza en las palabras del menor hizo que el anciano diera un paso atrás y se detuviera. Sin embargo, la mirada seria del anciano podía dar fe de que éste no se había tomado esas palabras con agrado. Todo lo contrario…

El anciano estaba por decir algo más, cuando de pronto, dos shinobis llegaron a la escena.

—Gaara, traje a Hinata para que te ayude con las bombas—habló un agitado Shikamaru— Ustedes ya trabajaron juntos en el último ataque, así que pensé que eso ayudaría.

—¿La encontraron? —preguntó de pronto el Sabaku.

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza y negó mientras miraba el suelo por unos instantes. No fue necesario que contestara para que Gaara supiera que aún no habían dado con ella.

—Voy a reunirme con Neji y Kiba para resolver el asunto.

El pelirrojo asintió y luego miró hacia el frente. Por el momento, debían evitar que los demás se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido con Ino, sobre todo el Concejo. Sin embargo, podía sentir que la situación poco a poco comenzaba a ganarle.

¿Qué debía hacer? En el fondo deseaba partir en busca de Ino, pero si lo hacía iba a dejar desprotegidas a todas las personas de su ciudad. A demás…

—¿En verdad crees que la traigan para acá? —preguntó, seguro de que Shikamaru entendería a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Era más que obvio que el enemigo iba a usar a Ino en su contra, y la única forma de hacerlo, era llegando hasta él. Por eso mismo él debía quedarse en el campo de entrenamiento, para que pudieran encontrarlo fácilmente. Y en cuanto se mostraran, tendrían su oportunidad para rescatarla.

—Si, la traerán—dijo serio el Nara— Voy con los chicos. Te dejo con Hinata.

Luego de decir eso, el castaño dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Una vez a solas, Gaara miró a la joven a su lado y esta inclinó levemente la cabeza, para luego activar su Byakugan y mirar hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Tenten acababa de reunirse al grupo que dirigía a los civiles con otros shinobis de Konoha, y al parecer ya habían logrado evacuar por lo menos a la mitad de las personas que había en el lugar. Pero el peligro aún estaba latente.

—A… cincuenta metros a la derecha de Temari.

Gaara apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar a las palabras de Hinata y evitar que la explosión que acababa de anticipar ésta dañara a alguno de los civiles, o a su hermana. Era una ventaja tener a la Hyuuga como aliada en ese momento: precisa, directa, y de pocas palabras.

—Dos más están por explotar—habló de pronto la de ojos perlados—. Quince metros al norte y… veinte metros al sur-oeste de la última explosión.

El shinobi asintió y en el acto reforzó las zonas mencionadas. En efecto, dos explosiones se dieron pocos segundos después, pero éste logró contenerlas a tiempo. Si, con la ayuda de Hinata ahora iba a ser mucho más fácil controlar los daños que pudieran causar las explosiones a los aldeanos, sin embargo, la situación no terminaba de convencerle. Si las cosas seguían igual, ni él ni ella podrían anticipar cuando iban a terminar de controlar la situación…

De pronto, un recuerdo vino a la mente del shinobi. En el último ataque a la ciudad, tuvo que afrontar una situación similar cuando la mansión fue cubierta de explosivos que se activaban de forma improvista y sin un orden en particular, y en esa ocasión, se vio obligado a hacerlos explotar todos de golpe…

—Señores del Concejo—dijo de repente, sin siquiera voltear hacia los ancianos que aún estaban detrás de él—les pido que se retiren a un sitio seguro. Sus escoltas los protegerán.

—Joven Gaara…

Ignorando la voz del líder del grupo de ancianos, el Sabaku No dirigió la mirada hacia la chica a su lado, y luego habló.

—Hinata, necesito que hagas un plano del campo de entrenamiento y me digas donde están los explosivos.

La Hyuuga asintió en el acto e hizo como le pidió el shinobi. Sin embargo, fue cuando recién terminaba con el encargo, que se dio cuenta de lo que tenía planeado hacer…

**. . .**

* * *

Luego de varios minutos atravesando el desierto en silencio, los shinobis que cargaban a Ino y Matsuri terminaron llegando frente a las enormes murallas que protegían Suna. El que cargaba a Ino estaba por dar un paso hacia adelante cuando de pronto el otro le detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

El "shinobi" se detuvo y miró a su compañero como si lo que acabara de decir fuera algo totalmente natural. No tenía intenciones de lucir sospechoso… o más de lo que ya lo estaba siendo.

En silencio, vio como su compañero sacaba un par de papeles con símbolos que "nunca antes" había visto en su vida, y los enterraba en el suelo. Luego hizo una serie de sellos con las manos y ejecutó una técnica muy parecida a las de invocación, y de pronto una red de chacra se formó en su frente, hasta alcanzar las bases de la muralla. Dos segundos más tarde, una fuerte explosión hizo que la gigantesca pared frente a ellos colapsara ante sus ojos, hasta quedar hecha pedazos.

"_Así que así lo hacían…"_

—¿Y ahora a donde vamos? —preguntó de repente, antes de arrepentirse por su torpeza.

—¿Cómo que a donde vamos? ¿¡Acaso ya olvidaste el plan, idiota!

Sin una mejor opción que hacer, el "varón" miró con furia a su compañero y de pronto le lanzó un golpe en el rostro. Su compañero tardó segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Qué rayos haces?

—Ya me cansé de que me llames idiota, imbécil…

El otro shinobi lo miró serio, pero luego soltó una risa burlona. Si, tal y como lo había supuesto, ambos shinobis debían ser muy buenos amigos o enemigos como para que se pudieran insultar tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Y en cualquier caso, sean amigos o enemigos, la respuesta que había dado era la adecuada.

—Sígueme, idiota—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de partir.

El otro lo siguió sin decir una sola palabra más, buscando evitar más confrontaciones que probablemente pudieran meterlo en problemas. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que tardó unos segundos en notar que estaban avanzando en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento de Suna, justo donde debía estar Gaara…

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Shikamaru siguió avanzando con Kiba y Neji a ambos lados, hasta que de pronto el Inuzkua se detuvo. Olfateó hacia ambos lados un par de veces, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Flores…

De inmediato, el Nara se acercó a su compañero.

—¿Hacia dónde?

Apenas Kiba alzó la mano para indicar de donde había sentido el extraño aroma, Neji activó su Byakugan y se concentró en la dirección indicada.

—Son dos. Ambos llevan cada uno una carga encima. Son… mujeres…

—Ino y Matsuri. ¿Hacia dónde van?

El Hyuuga miró detenidamente la trayectoria de los intrusos antes de contestar.

—Van a los campos de entrenamiento de Suna, pero... —El Inuzuka estaba por continuar, cuando de pronto algo les detuvo. De pronto, miles de explosiones se sintieron por toda la ciudad, todas provenientes de los campos de entrenamiento de Suna…

**. . .**

Sin vacilar, Gaara observó serio el plano que Hinata acababa de preparar, y luego miró hacia el frente con decisión marcada en el rostro. Estaba por continuar con sus planes cuando de pronto el líder del Concejo volvió a dirigirse a él.

—Joven Gaara, será mejor que venga con nosotros. Suna no puede darse el lujo de perder un Kazekage que acaba de ser nombrado…

—Suna no va a perder a nadie. No pienso morir—el shinobi habló con seguridad en sus palabras. Luego de eso, volvió a dirigirle la mirada a la enorme extensión frente a sus ojos, y se concentró.

De pronto, más arena comenzó a acumularse desde los alrededores hasta fusionarse con la que el shinobi había arrojado para evitar que los civiles cayeran en la trampa, y luego comenzaron a atravezar la misma hasta llegar hasta la bóveda subterránea construida por el enemigo. En pocos segundos, una serie de fuertes explosiones hicieron remecer el lugar y los alrededores, haciendo que la gente pierda el equilibrio y muchos cayeran al suelo.

En medio del grupo de civiles, Temari alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia su hermano, llena de preocupación. Si Gaara estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo durante el ataque en la mansión, corría peligro de quedar tan mal o peor que antes. _Gaara…_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la kunoichi volvió a concentrarse en su labor sacando a los aldeanos del lugar, cuando de pronto un ruido parecido a un silbido hizo que todos se detuvieran y se miraran consternados. Al parecer, las bombas no eran lo único que les tenía preparado el enemigo.

_Maldición…_

—¡Los civiles al suelo! ¡Ahora!

De inmediato, los aldeanos hicieron como la Sabaku No ordenó, y los shinobis que habían sido convocados por Gaara rápidamente se prepararon para la acción. Temari sonrió al reconocer cerca de ella a los integrantes del primer equipo contra el cual su novio y sus amigos pelearon durante los enfrentamientos shinobi. Ellos eran expertos en armas, de seguro sabrían como detenerlas…

Por otro lado, Gaara frunció el ceño al ver lo que estaba por ocurrir. Desde los alrededores, estaban comenzando a surgir una interminable cantidad de armas desde el suelo, y estaban por ser lanzadas hacia el pueblo… y hacia su hermana.

—Concéntrate en las bombas y en mantener el suelo fijo. Déjale las armas a Temari y los demás.

El shinobi parpadeó al reconocer la voz al lado suyo. Sí, era su hermano.

—Deberías estar descansando.

—¿Dónde? ¿En la mansión que acaba de ser invadida por el enemigo? ¿O en la torre que está a punto de ser atacada?

Bien, ese era un buen punto. Y… _un momento…_

—¿La mansión?

—Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo.

Asintiendo, el shinobi volvió a centrar su mirada en los aldeanos que estaba protegiendo. De pronto, una enorme ráfaga de armas se alzó en un área de más de 500 metros cuadrados, ocultando el sol por unos instantes… para luego caer en picada sobre las personas que intentaban huir de la catástrofe.

La primera en actuar fue Temari. La rubia abrió su abanico hasta mostrar de golpe los tres círculos dibujados en ella, y luego lo agitó con fuerza, logrando desviar gran cantidad de armas que iban en su dirección. A su lado, una kunoichi con dos espadas desplegables ejecutó un movimiento limpio con sus armas, cortando en pedazos unas diez lanzas que iban a caer sobre ella y los aldeanos que estaba protegiendo, También pudo ver a varios metros como Tenten lanzaba un conjunto de armas similares a las del enemigo, anulándolas.

El ataque duró varios minutos más hasta que el cielo quedó limpio. Todos estaban colaborando, y hasta ahora no veía heridos graves ni pérdidas que lamentar. Sin embargo, ella sabía que aún no había terminado lo peor…

—Estén alertas. Otro ataque vendrá en cualquier momento.

Apenas estaba terminando de hablar, cuando de pronto otra ráfaga de armas se alzó sobre todos…

Esta vez, no iban a tener tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

Los shinobis se apresuraron en responder el ataque y muchos esperaron lo peor, cuando de pronto la arena que reposaba tranquila alrededor del lugar comenzó a flotar en el aire hasta formar una gigantesca coraza dura como la roca, que cubrió a todos. Las armas se incrustaron en dicha coraza y algunos se inclinaron con los brazos alzados a modo de protección al ver que algunas de estas atravesaban en parte la endurecida arena, pero ninguna llegó a dañar a alguien. Cuando el ataque terminó, vieron como la arena endurecida se retiraba lentamente de encima de ellos y comenzaba a caer a los alrededores, con todo y armas incluidas.

Todos respiraron aliviados y muchos festejaron en ese momento el "milagro" que acababa de salvarles la vida. Muy pocos pudieron identificar en aquel acto el sello del nuevo Kazekage, pero los que lo hicieron voltearon casi de inmediato para verlo. Terminaron encontrándose con una escena que no esperaban. En el estrado, Gaara se encontraba de rodillas con las manos en el suelo respirando agitado y con el cansancio marcado en el rostro. A su lado, Hinata intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse, preocupada.

Al ver la escena, un fuerte dolor en el pecho agobió a la mayor de los Sabaku No. Gaara se estaba volviendo a extralimitar, y si seguía haciendo eso iba a ser más peligroso para todos.

Luego de varios segundos, el Kazekage logró regularizar su respiración y se levantó torpemente. Una vez de pie, miró a la kunoichi a su lado y le pidió que activara su Byakugan, y en cuanto lo hizo, comenzó a darle instrucciones.

—Necesitamos saber de donde salieron las armas, y… quien está plantando las bombas.

La Hyuuga miró detenidamente hacia el frente y frunció el ceño.

—Ya no veo más bombas… pero… veo algo raro—. Dijo con la mirada seria. Gaara supo en el acto que algo andaba mal—Veo… son muchas personas, bajo el suelo, y ellos están… creando una extraña red de chacra. Creo que…— de pronto, la joven se detuvo y miró al pelirrojo con terror en los ojos.

Gaara no necesitó más explicaciones para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hinata acababa de ver exactamente lo mismo que vio Neji la noche anterior, justo antes de que el suelo sobre el que estaban parados terminara explotando.

Si, estaban perdidos.

—¿Cuánto tardarán en terminarla?

—Yo… creo que treinta segundos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gaara corrió hacia la baranda del estrado que daba con el público. Sus palabras fueron precisas.

—¡Saquen a todos de ahí ahora mismo!

Apenas escucharon los gritos del nuevo Kazekage, todos se apresuraron en seguir sus órdenes. Los shinobis que apoyaban en la retirada de los civiles aceleraron su trabajo en sacar a todos los civiles que quedaban, y a los que no podían caminar terminaron cargándolos para poder alejarlos de la zona.

En cuanto Gaara vio que ya no quedaban civiles en la zona, volvió a concentrarse en la zona frente a sus ojos, y extendió los brazos para comenzar a manipular la arena. Se sentía agotado y sabía que estaba llegando a su límite, pero las personas en el lugar lo necesitaban, y él era el único que podía que ocurriera una tragedia en su ciudad. Decidido, cerró los ojos y se concentró, y luego la arena con la que minutos atrás había formado la coraza de arena que protegió a los aldeanos volvió a levantarse, formando otra coraza que esta vez terminó sellando el lugar.

Tanto los aldeanos como los shinobis miraron desde distintos lugares de la ciudad la obra del Sabaku No sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si sus ojos no les fallaban, esta coraza parecía ser similar a la anterior que usó su Kazekage para protegerlos, pero a diferencia de la anterior, ésta se estaba enterrando en el suelo, como si buscara algo.

De pronto, un fuerte temblor cogió a todos por sorpresa y sacudió la ciudad. Los edificios mas altos se balancearan de un lado al otro producto del movimiento, y un potente ruido proveniente de las profundidades del suelo hicieron eco por todo el lugar. El tiempo se detuvo y todos se miraron con terror marcado en el rostro, para luego girar la mirada hacia el lugar que alguna vez fueran los nuevos campos de entrenaimiento de Suna. Incluso los intrusos que recorrían la ciudad y luchaban contra los equipos de ataque de Suna se detuvieron por unos instantes a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Durante largos segundos, la gente se abrazó y los niños lloraron asustados ante el panorama desolador en que se había convertido su ciudad. Incluso los shinobis de Suna y de las aldeas visitantes se miraron aterrados y esperaron lo peor, aunque listos para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Luego de largos e interminables minutos de angustia, poco a poco la intensidad del temblor fue disminuyendo, y el ruido que había envuelto a Suna comenzó a desaparecer. Cuando todo pareció volver a la normalidad, las personas respiraron tranquilas y comenzaban a sonreir al ver que nada malo había pasado.

Sin embargo, el peligro aún no había terminado.

De repente, todas las calles más grandes de Suna comenzaban a temblar con fuerza, y luego comenzaron a resquebrajarse. Un par de segundos después, estallaron como si hubieran estado llenas de explosivos, y varios cuerpos salieron volando de ellas, para terminar luego regados por toda la ciudad. En cuanto estuvieron a la luz, muchos de ellos gritaron con fuerza mientras buscaban entre sus ropas unos extraños lentes que pronto colocaron en sus ojos para protegerlos. Los shinobis de Suna no perdieronde vista ese detalle.

—¡Son hombres topo!—gritó de pronto Temari—. ¡Quítenles los lentes y estarán perdidos!

Y en ese mismo momento, la acción volvió a comenzar.

**. . .**

* * *

Agotado, Gaara se apoyó en las barandas del estrado con la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor en la frente, mientras hacía esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie y se concentraba en no perder el conocimiento. La coraza de arena que acababa de levantar se desmoronó en cuestion de segundos, cayendo pesada al suelo y levantando nubes de polvo que cubrió el lugar y alrededores por varios segundos. Por suerte, nadie resultó herido.

Cuando sintió que recuperaba el aliento, levantó la mirada y vio que había logrado su objetivo. Había logrado contener la explosión, había cortado las redes de chacra subterraneas que amenazaban con hacer volar más de la mitad de Suna en segundos, y había logrado lanzar del subsuelo a más de la mitad de los shinobis que casi destruyen su ciudad. Ahora solo era cuestion de tiempo para que los equipos de proteccón y ataque de Suna se unieran para destruirlos…

Y ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Ino.

"_Y luego podremos matar sin piedad a tu enemigo…"_

—Gaa… quiero decir, Kazekage-sama… ¿Se encuentra… bien?

Gaara escuchó la voz de Hinata a su lado y de inmediato se giró para verla. La Hyuuga lo estaba mirando con cierto toque de miedo en sus ojos que denotaba más que solo la preocupación por verlo agotado. Era como si ella pudiera ver la lucha interna que se estaba librando dentro de él.

—Estoy bien. Solo algo cansado—mintió, no queriendo agrandar el asunto. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a incorporarse, una serie de movimientos extraños a su alrededor llamaron tanto su atención como la de la Hyuuga, pero pronto reconocieron de quienes se trataba. Y eso solo los tensó aún más.

Si se trataba de Shikamaru y los demás de Konoha, entonces, podía estar seguro de que ella estaba cerca. Lo que solo podía significar que el enemigo también estaba cerca…

—Joven Gaara…—El shinobi dio un respingo apenas pudo reconocer la voz que le hablaba justo detrás de él. Si, ese era nuevamente el líder del Concejo de Suna, que seguro venía a pedirle que se pusiera a salvo y que…

Molesto, se giró y se preparó para "exigirle" que se fuera del lugar, sin importarle siquiera las represalias que pudiera tomar luego en contra suya, cuando de pronto se terminó encontrando con una escena que no se lo esperaba.

En el estrado, y a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, el líder del Concejo de ancianos que durante tantos años le había hecho la vida imposible, se encontraba ahora sujetando a Hinata por el cuello, junto con otros dos shinobis desconocidos que tenían a su hermano. Buscó detrás del estrado, y terminó encontrándose a los demás miembros del Concejo sujetos al igual que su hermano y la Hyuuga por los shinobis del enemigo. Y a un lado, vio con pena los cadáveres de los shinobis escolta que se suponían debían protegerlos.

—Usted… —dijo de pronto mientras se soltaba de la baranda para enfrentarlo. Un fuerte mareo lo obligó a retroceder y volver a sujetarse de la baranda. En efecto, estaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento.

—No debería extralimitarse, joven Gaara—dijo de pronto el anciano, en un tono bastante burlón—No queremos que el Shukaku tome control de su cuerpo nuevamente, ¿O sí?

Gaara tragó saliva y se quedó estático ante las palabras del mayor. Si su instinto no le fallaba, era como si él… hubiese esperado que eso ocurriera. Que se quedara sin energía y que el monstruo en su interior tomara control de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso…

—Deja ir a todos y te prometo que tendrás una muerte sin sufrimiento—amenazó el menor, intentando conservar la calma.

El anciano rió con fuerza por varios segundos antes de calmarse.

—Así que comenzamos con las amenazas, ¿Verdad? Bien, si lo que quieres son amenazas…

De pronto el mayor alzó la mano y señaló al destruido patio de entrenamiento. Cuando Gaara se volteó para ver lo que estaba señalando el anciano, se quedó paralizado. En medio de los escombros, había dos figuras masculinas con lentes oscuros y que cargaban cada uno a una persona. El de la izquierda llevaba en el hombro a Matsuri, su alumna, mientras que el de la derecha… llevaba a Ino. Y ambos estaban rodeados por varios shinobis a modo de protección.

—Bien, ahora sí creo que podemos comenzar a negociar…

**. . .**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 39.**

**Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, pero esta vez tuve demasiadas complicaciones personales que me impidieron actualizar antes. Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo lleno de acción. Gaara comienza a ser visto como el Kazekage, Ino está planeando algo, y Suna tendrá que enfrentar una difícil batalla para salvarse del enemigo.**

**¿Cómo irá a quedar el Concejo? ¿Y los demás shinobis?**

**¿Y quién será el malo de la película?**

**Las respuestas se van a dar pronto, solo esperen pacientes.**

**No puedo prometerles que el próximo capítulo salga pronto, ni tampoco se si sea el último. Pueda que sea el último de la batalla, pero luego voy a tener que subir uno más con las conclusiones, el final de la historia, y todo eso. Igual, espero que les guste el final q tengo pensado.  
**

**Saludos a todos, y como siempre, gracias por leer.**


	40. Por proteger a Suna

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 40 – Por proteger a Suna**

**. . .**

**. . .**

—_Bien, ahora sí creo que podemos comenzar a negociar…_

Gaara miró a su enemigo con furia y apretó los puños con fuerza en señal de frustración, sin saber que hacer. La situación era delicada. El enemigo ahora no solo tenía a Ino, tenía también a Hinata, Kankuro, y al resto de ancianos del Concejo, con lo que ahora tenía atados de manos tanto a los shinobis de su aldea como a los de Konoha. Y solo para empeorar las cosas, acababa de descubrir que la mente siniestra tras todos los ataques a la ciudad había resultado ser nada más ni nada menos que el mismo líder del Concejo de ancianos, la persona de mayor confianza en Suna. ¿Cómo iba a salir de semejante situación?

Preocupado, volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el campo de entrenamiento y clavó la mirada por unos instantes en el cuerpo de Ino inconsciente, siendo cargada por uno de los hombres del enemigo. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que todo resultara así? ¿Cómo pudo… exponerla a tal peligro? Si ellos nunca se hubieran conocido…

No, no era hora de pensar en eso. Tenía que pensar en una forma de restacar a todos cuanto antes. Y por ahora, necesitaba ganar tiempo.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —Preguntó serio al anciano— Ya es líder del Concejo de Suna y una de las personas más importantes de la ciudad, ¿Qué gana atacándola?

—Es cierto que soy una de las personas más importantes de Suna, pero no la más importante.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto buscaba…

—Usted quería ser Kazekage.

—Llevo años esperando obtener este puesto. Lo merezco más que tú.

Gaara cerró los ojos y maldijo mentalmente. _Años_, había dicho el anciano. Años esperando por el puesto de Kazekage. Ahora todo quedaba claro. Todos esos antiguos ataques a la ciudad, justo en las épocas de nombramiento de un nuevo Kazekage, eran obra suya. Intentos fallidos de tomar el poder de la ciudad, intentos que nunca tuvieron éxito… hasta ahora.

Claro, por eso se había negado a reforzar la seguridad en las murallas. Por eso se había negado a continuar con la investigación. Por eso lo había sacado del caso y lo había relegado a labores administrativas sin importancia…

Solo quedaba una duda por resolver.

—¿Si tanto quería el puesto, por qué entonces me propuso a mí en vez de proponerse a sí mismo? —preguntó, bastante intrigado.

El anciano soltó una carcajada burlona antes de contestar.

—Porque nadie hubiese votado por mí.

Sí, eso era cierto. Los ancianos del Concejo jamás hubieran votado por él, y no solo porque no le tuvieran confianza. No lo hubieran hecho por orgullo, porque más de uno en ese grupo de viejos arrogantes quería también el puesto, y dárselo a él hubiera sido un golpe mortal a su ego.

—¿Y por qué me propuso precisamente a mí? —insistió el menor.

—Porque pensé que no lo lograrías—el anciano sonrió cínicamente antes de continuar—A decir verdad, no pensé que llegarías tan lejos. Ni siquiera pensé que alguien votaría por ti. Incluso cuando fuiste elegido, no pensé que aceptarías el cargo, ¡Pero lo hiciste!—el mayor rió antes de continuar— Y lo peor es que nunca te diste por vencido. Puse mil obstáculos para sacarte del cargo y obligarte a renunciar, pero por algún motivo que no entiendo, no lo hiciste. No pensé que terminaríamos de esta manera tan… violenta.

Gaara miró a sus alrededores y luego fijó la mirada llena de ira hacia el anciano.

—¿Y ahora qué pretende? ¿Qué es lo que quiere obtener al atacar la ciudad?

—Solo quiero lo que es mío por derecho—dijo éste, mirando a sus alrededores y sonriendo cínicamente.

—No puedes tomar Suna por la fuerza.

—Y no lo haré. Tú me la vas a dar—dijo, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el patio de entrenamiento.

Gaara no tardó mucho en comprender las intenciones del mayor. Era demasiado evidente. Iba a solicitar el puesto de Kazekage a cambio de Ino, y si no accedía la iba a matar. Pero si accedía, terminaría entregando Suna a alguien que estaba dispuesto a destruirla por obtener poder sobre ella. Y ni siquiera con eso podía estar seguro de que no lastimaría a Ino.

Ninguna opción era viable.

La única opción que le quedaba, era luchar…

Retomando seguridad en sí mismo, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, Kiba y Shikamaru se encontraban justo detrás de Ino, mientras que Neji y Tenten estaban cerca del estrado, mirando fijamente a Hinata. Al parecer se habían dividido para poder proteger tanto a Ino como a la Hyuuga, quien ahora estaba también cautiva junto a su hermano. Siguió concentrándose, y terminó detectando a Temari y Chouji cerca del lugar, ambos detrás de los miembros del Concejo y listos para atacar. Y todos estaban esperando a que él diera la orden.

Dando un último suspiro, desvió la mirada hacia el centro del patio y se fijó en Ino por unos instantes.

_Ino…_

**. . .**

En ese mismo momento, en medio del campo de entrenamiento de Suna, Ino miro con sorpresa hacia el estrado donde se encontraban Gaara y los miembros del Concejo, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. El maldito vejete líder del Concejo de Suna había resultado ser el enemigo, y ahora estaba chantajeando a Gaara con matarla si no le entregaba su puesto en ese mismo instante. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco o qué? ¿En verdad creía que podría salirse con la suya tan fácilmente?

Llena de impotencia, se cocentró en mantener la calma y analizó la situación. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si les mostraba a todos lo que había hecho y les mostraba que estaba dentro del cuerpo de su captor, de seguro los hombres que ahora la rodeaban terminarían capturándola nuevamente. Pero si no hacía nada…

No, Gaara jamás accedería a los deseos del enemigo. Eso era imposible. Gaara debía estar tramando algo. Y no solo eso. Estaba segura de que Shikamaru y los demás también debían tener algún plan, y de seguro estaban esperando que llegara la orden para atacar. Solo debía mantener la calma y esperar a que fuera el momento adecuado para mostrar su verdadera identidad.

Eso, o que realmente no le quedara otra alternativa…

**. . .**

**. . .**

Aún sobre el estrado, Gaara frunció el ceño en señal de furia y luego miró al anciano con rencor. Tenía que encontrar una manera de salvar a todos y rápido. Debía atacar a todos al mismo tiempo, y no darles un solo segundo de espera como para que puedan reaccionar. Tendría que ser preciso, firme, y veloz.

—¿Ya te decidiste? —preguntó de pronto el mayor. La respuesta que recibió no era la que esperaba.

—No voy a traicionar Suna—contestó tajante el menor, seguro de sus palabras.

El anciano soltó una risa irónica antes de volver a hablar.

—Que loable, niño—dijo en forma relajada— Dejar morir a tu linda noviecita para salvar a una aldea llena de gente que te odia.

—Ella tampoco morirá.

—¡Bah! ¡No seas tan arrogante, niño! — el anciano rió y luego miró burlonamente al Sabaku. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro en el instante que se percató de la confianza y seguridad con la que el Sabaku No lo estaba mirando. Una seguridad que pocas veces había visto en él.

De pronto, vio con sorpresa como el menor extendía los dedos hacia el suelo, y pronto se encontró con una delicada línea de arena roja que se había esparcido bajo sus pies y los de sus hombres. Luego vio como esa misma arena se dirigía hacia centro del patio de entrenamiento, donde tenía atrapada a la chica de Konoha.

El anciano quiso reaccionar y decirle algo, pero Gaara se le adelantó.

—Ahora mismo, voy a mostrarle de lo que soy capaz por proteger a las personas que quiero…

**. . .**

_Gaara…_

Desde su posición, Ino levantó la mirada hacia el estrado apenas escuchó las palabras del pelirrojo, y en el acto supo que estaba tramando un ataque, uno que llegaría en cualquier momento. Y mientras él no supiera que ella estaba en el cuerpo del enemigo, corría un grave peligro. Era ahora o nunca.

Decidia, se preparó para salir del cuerpo del enemigo y volver al suyo para huir, cuando de pronto un destello en el suelo la hizo congelarse en ese mismo momento. Se trataba de un tipo de energía que ya había visto antes, y que avanzaba directo hacia la arena de Gaara.

Era una trampa.

**. . .**

Gaara miró hacia los lados y luego fijó la mirada en su enemigo. No había más que determinación en sus ojos. Era ahora o nunca.

—Ahora mismo… terminará todo.

Apenas dijo eso, el shinobi extendió los brazos y luego cerró los puños con fuerza. En el acto, la arena roja que había regado por todo el estraso se alzó de repente, y luego comenzó a trepar hacia los shinobis que tenían capturados a su hermano, Hinata y los demás mienbros del Concejo, inmovilizándolos en el acto. Apenas terminó, Temai y Cgouji aparecieros para finalizar con las labores de rescate.

Bien, ya tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho. Ahora solo faltaba Ino.

Decidido, se volteó hacia el campo de entrenamiento para lanzar su ataque, pero justo en ese momento una fuerte explosión le hizo detenerse. Cuando se detuvo a ver, se encontró con que dicha explosión se había dado justo en medio del camino que había trazado con su arena desde el estrado hasta donde se encontraba la florista. En ese momento, un grupo de shinobis salió de improvisto del lugar y se posicionaron entre Ino y el estrado, listos para impedir cualquier ataque.

Su plan había fallado.

—Mal, niño. Muy mal—el anciano se divirtió regañando a Gaara como a un niño pequeño—. ¿Creíste que no iba a prever una situación como esta? —una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro—Solo para que lo sepas, tengo hombres listos para detener cualquier intento que hagas por salvar a tu chica. No tienes alternativa.

Lleno de impotencia, Gaara miró nuevamente hacia Ino y respiró profundo. ¿Cómo iba a lograr rescatar a Ino? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si ni siquiera podía acercarse a ella? Sin muchas opciones, hizo un par de intentos más por enviar su arena hacia donde se encontraban las kunoichis, pero todos tuvieron el mismo resultado. No podía hacer nada.

Estaba sopesando la posibilidad de un ataque directo en conjunto con los de Konoha, cuando de pronto vio que el enemigo comenzaba a formar una barrera de defensa circular bastante cerrada alrededor de Ino y Matsuri, con todos mirando fijamente hacia el exterior. Una barrera perfectamente alineada y lista para eliminar a cualquiera que osara atacarlos e intentara llegar al interior. Ahora ni siquiera Shikamaru y Kiba iban a lograr llegar hasta ellas.¿Qué iba a hacer?

_Ino…_

**.**

Apretando los puños con fuerza, Ino frunció el ceño y miró con seriedad como el enemigo comenzaba a movilizarse con velocidad alrededor suyo, formando una barrera impenetrable alrededor de ella, una barrera perfecta. O al menos casi.

En efecto, si alguien intentaba derribar esa barrera o pasar a travez de ella desde el exterior de seguro sería castigado. Pero desde el interior…

Sí, era hora de actuar.

Decidida, aprovechó que el enemigo le daba la espalda deliberadamente y cogió una de las cuchillas que llevaba en la cintura, para luego encajarla en las costillas del shinobi que tenía atrapada a Matsuri. En cuanto ambas estuvieron libres, se miraron con firmeza y se prepararon para atacar. Ino aprovechó que aún poseía el cuerpo de uno de los enemigos para comenzar a sembrar la duda en todos, logrando que se ataquen entre sí. Atacaba a uno y luego gritaba que éste lo había atacado para que otro le ayudara, y con eso ya tenía a dos de sus rivales luchando entre sí. Y en cuando los shinobis veían que sus compañeros peleaban entre ellos mismos no supieron que hacer. En cuanto a Matsuri…la kunoichi supo como defenderse.

Los compañeros de Ino no tardaron mucho en notar lo que estaba ocurriendo. A Shikamaru le bastaron unos segundos para reconocer la técnica más conocida de su compañera en acción. En cuanto a Neji, éste activó su Byakugan y facilmente pudo ver lo que estaba pasando. Igual con su prima.

Ahora solo debían esperar el momento adecuado para intervenir.

En medio del campo de batalla, todo parecía indicar que la balanza termianría inclinándose a favor de Ino, cuando de pronto uno de los enemigos cogió por el brazo a Matsuri y se preparó para matarla. La rubia reaccionó casi en el acto y comenzó a gritar con fuerza.

—¡Espera!

De pronto, un silencio se formó en el ambiente. Ino acababa de cometer una imprudencia que podía costarles la vida a ambas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—¡¿Esperar? ¿Por qué debería esperar? ¿Acaso quieres que… no la mate? —preguntó con cautela el varón que tenía capturada a la castaña, apuntando con su cuchillo al cuello de la menor.

—¡Exacto! —Ino siguió con su mentira— ¡No la mates!

—¿Y porqué no debo matarla?—insistió el varón, acercando aún más su cuchilla al cuello de la castaña, quien miró a Ino con temor en los ojos.

—Si la matas... todos corremos grave peligro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... ¡Estamos en un genjutsu!—dijo de repente. Las miradas incrédulas de los demás le hizo saber que debía insistir si quería ganar tiempo—¡Estamos en un genjutsu, y todo por culpa de esa niña de Suna. ¿Si no por qué crees que nos estamos atacando entre nosotros? ¡Nos está manipulando!

—Entonces mayor razón para matarla…

—¡No! —Ino volvió a gritar desesperada— Si la matas, podríamos quedar atrapados para siempre en el genjutsu.

De pronto, un profundo silencio se formó en el ambiente. Las miradas preocupadas de los shinobis del enemigo le dijeron que habían caído en su mentira, que había logrado su objetivo. Pero eso no iba a durar por mucho.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

**.**

Gaara miró desde el estrado la pelea con el corazón en vilo. Sus intentos por acercarse aún resultaban infructuosos y comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero aún así no podía dejar de estar sorprendido. Ino era astuta y eso lo sabía, pero lo que estaba viendo hora… iba mas allá de lo imaginable.

Por lo que estaba viendo, Ino se había logrado liberar por sí misma de los secuestradores que la habían raptado la noche anterior, y luego había usado el "shintenshi no jutsu" contra uno de ellos para poder regresar a la aldea sin ser detectada. Pero eso no lo era todo. La rubia estaba ahora manipulando el enemigo a su favor, sembrando la duda y obligándolos a creer lo que ella deseaba que creyeran. Sorprendente. Tal vez Ino no era un genio del ninjutsu y el genjutsu como él o muchos otros grandes shinobis de su generación, pero fácilmente podía salir de grandes problemas por sí sola. Y lo hacía muy bien. Tal vez era porque esta era la primera vez que veía a la de Konoha en un combate real, tal vez eran este tipo de situaciones las que lograban sacarle todo su potencial. Quien sabe. Pero ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo con cada decisión que tomaba.

Ahora era su turno de actuar.

—Deberías darte por vencido—dijo de pronto al líder de los ancianos—esta batalla… la tienes perdida.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Acaso crees que…— el anciano de pronto enmudeció al ver como una fina capa de arena comenzaba a crecer desde el suelo, cubriéndolo rápidamente…

—Diles que se retiren, o acabaré contigo.

El anciano rió antes de hablar.

—¡Mátenlas! ¡Mátenlas rápido!

**.**

Apenas escucharon la orden, los shinobis que rodeaban a Ino se aferraron con fuerza a sus armas, y se prepararon para actuar.

Ino quiso seguir con su estrategia e intentar jugar nuevamente con la mente del enemigo, pero las miradas de sus rivales le quitó toda esperanza. Esos hombres tenían una mirada de terror que hasta daba lástima. Por lo visto le tenían, más miedo al anciano ese que a la muerte. Y eso la dejaba sin armas con qué luchar.

Decidida, miró a Matsuri y frunció el ceño. Era hora de terminar con la mentira.

—¡Agáchate!

La castaña hizo como la rubia le ordenó, y pocos segundos después una cuchilla terminó estrellándose en el rostro del que la tenía capturada, matándolo en el acto. Y luego de eso, la verdadera batalla comenzó.

Sin otra opción más que luchar, ambas kunoichis se colocaron una a la espalda de la otra y se prepararon para lo peor. Dos de los enemigos estaban por lanzarse hacia donde estaba Ino para acabar con ella, pero de pronto se quedaron inmóviles, con sus sombras conectadas a las de "alguien" más. La kunoichi sonrió en su interior, reconociendo rápidamente la técnica de su compañero.

—¡Hey! No es que te quiera apurar, pero…—la voz del castaño se oyó repentinamente—ya sabes, no tenemos todo el día.

—Lo sé.

Ino recogió un par de kunais del suelo y terminó con ambos shinobis rápidamente, para luego voltearse a apoyar a Matsuri. En ese mismo momento, un shinobi se lanzó hacia la castaña para atacarla, pero ésta lo evadió y terminó dejandolo de espaldas contra Ino, quien rápidamente lo sujetó de los brazos para que pudiera darle una patada en el pecho. Hicieron un par de movimientos similares y lograron salir victoriosas sobre sus rivales. Aún cuando desconocían el estilo de taijutsu de la otra, lograron encajar a la perfección. Atacaron en conjunto y por separado, se protegieron la una a la otra y supieron disimular mientras protegían el cuerpo inerte de la de Konoha, sin despertar las sospechas del enemigo. Kiba, Shikamaru y Tenten se les habían unido a la acción.

Estaban todos concentrados en la batalla, cuando de pronto un ruido como a metales chocando alertó a todos los presentes. Shikamaru no tardó mucho en reconocer de qué se trataba.

—¡Ino! ¡Regresa a tu cuerpo, ahora!

Sin perder un segundo, la kunoichi hizo como su compañero le dijo y deshizo su técnica secreta. Apenas estuvo en su cuerpo, se levantó y vio con terror como el cuerpo del shinobi a quien había poseído hasta hacía segundos caía al suelo con una enorme guadaña en la espalda, junto con uno de sus compañeros al que acababa de clavarle un par de kunais. Ambos se habían asesinado mutuamente.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir.

—¡No los dejen escapar!

Con terror, tanto amigos como enemigos vieron como comenzaban a surgir puntas de flechas y armas de suelo alrededor de ellos. Iban a matar a todos.

—¡Ahora!

El combate se detuvo en ese mismo momento y todos miraron con terror como cientos de armas salian desde el suelo. Ino se acercó a Shikamaru y esperó a que éste le dijera que tenía algún plan genial de último minuto, pero éste no dijo nada. Solo la miró fíjamente.

Lo mismo ocurrió con todos los presentes.

_Estamos perdidos…_

.

.

Gaara miró desde el estrado la escena con los ojos totalmente abiertos y señales de preocupación en el rostro. Esas lanzas iban a matar a todos…

Tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo.

Rápidamente, alzó las manos y acumuló cuanta arena pudo hasta formar una capa sólida, pero cuando quiso trasportarla hasta el lugar donde estaba Ino, las trampas del enemigo comenzaron a activarse y se lo impidieron. Lo intentó desde un punto más cercano, pero con el mismo resultado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Hacerla flotar en el aire…

Imposible. La capa de arena era demasiado pesada para hacerla flotar sin que tuviera una base sobre la cual sostenerse. Al menos un pilar…

—Aquí. Sigue este camino y llegarás hasta ellos.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Neji a su lado. El shinobi tenía activado su Byakugan y ya había analizado la situación. Incluso le había diagramado el campo de entrenamiento en el suelo y le había dado las coordenadas exactas de donde estaban sus enemigos para que pudiera evadirlos.

—Entiendo.

Sin decir más, Gaara se apoyó en los puntos que Neji le había recomendado, y trasladó con velocidad la capa de arena hasta donde estaba Ino. Llegó justo a tiempo.

.

De pronto, el cielo se volvió total y completamente oscuro. Tanto Ino como Matsuri se agacharon apenas sintieron las armas cayendo sobre ellos, mientras que Shikamaru y Kiba se pusieron alrededor de ellas a modo de protección y Tenten preparaba un arsenal de armas para repeler el ataque. Todos estaban esperando lo peor, cuando de pronto algo ocurrió. Una capa de arena lo suficientemente grande apareció justo sobre ellos, protegiendolos.

_Gaara._

Ino miró rápidamente hacia el estrado y pudo ver como Gaara respiraba agitado mientras la miraba y sonreía ligeramente. Había llegado a tiempo. Las lanzas y chuchillas empezaron a caer sobre el lugar donde estaban ella y sus compañeros, y también en los alrededores. Sin embargo, ellos resultaron ilesos.

En cuanto terminó el ataque, los de Konoha miraron sus alrededores y se quedaron atónitos. De los shinobis con quienes habían estado peleando, no quedaba ninguno. Todos habían sido mutilados por las armas del enemigo. Por su propio bando.

En el acto, los demás shinobis que se encontraban en los alrededores salieron todos de sus escondites y se precipitaron hacia ellos para atacarlos con las ultimas fuerzas que les quedaban, pero nunca llegaron. Fueron interceptados rápidamente por varios equipos de Suna que comenzaron a llegar a la zona como apoyo. Ino pudo reconocer entre los shinobis que llegaban a los miembros del primer equipo con quien se enfrentaron en las preliminares, junto con el pequeño shinobi con poderes mentales al que logró vencer en su ultimo combate. Incluso pudo distinguir entre ellos a Kouta, el primo de Matsuri.

Rápidamente, Ino y sus compañeros se unieron al ataque para terminar con las ultimas facciones del enemigo. No tardaron mucho en proclamar victoria.

Sí, esa era la victoria.

Suna había triunfado.

_O al menos eso pensaban…_

. . .

En cuanto todo hubo terminado, Gaara miró con alivio a Ino y sonrió ligeramente al verla completa y a salvo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y dio un par de pasos hacia el estrado en un intento por acercarse a él, cuando de pronto unos shinobis de Suna que acababan de llegar se acercaron a ella y a su grupo para saludarlos.

Luego de eso, pronto comenzaron a llegar shinobis de todas partes de la ciudad anunciando que habían logrado acabar con el enemigo. Los shinobis de Suna con apoyo de los visitantes habían logrado la victoria para la aldea.

Sí, ya todo había terminado.

Habían vencido.

Más aliviado, Gaara volvió a dirigirle una última mirada a Ino y luego se volteó hacia el anciano que aún tenía aprisionado para comenzar a hablar con él

—Sus planes están acabados. Ya no le queda nada por hacer.

El antiguo líder del Concejo de ancianos sonrió cínicamente ante la amenaza del menor y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas, como si acabara de volverse loco. Gaara lo miró confundido por unos instantes y luego se quedó paralizado al ver como el tono de su piel comenzaba a volverse de un tono grisáceo, seco y sin vida. El anciano terminó convirtiéndose en una estatua de arena que se deshizo ante sus ojos.

_¡Un clon!_

_Mierda…_

—¿Rendirme? ¡Olvídalo!— se oyó de pronto un gritó ensordecedor—¡Si no puedo ser el líder de Suna, nadie lo será! ¡Acabaré con todo de una buena vez por todas!

En ese mismo instante, la tierra en medio del patio de entrenamiento de Suna comenzó a temblar fuertemente. Los shinobis en la zona se alejaron en el acto pensando que se trataba de otra explosión, pero pronto vieron que no se trataba eso. De pronto, la tierra se abrió hasta formar un enorme agujero, y desde el centro surgió un pedestal de arena que fue elevandose ante la mirada de todos, con el antiguo líder del Concejo de Suna justo sobre ella. Una vez en lo alto del cielo, el anciano levantó las manos y sonrió. Pequeños temblores comenzaron a sentirse por toda la ciudad, como si algo maligno estuviese creciendo bajo el suelo. Algo que estaba por acabar con todos.

El Kazekage supo que algo andaba mal y en el acto miró al Hyuuga a su lado, quien rápidamente comprendió y luego fijó la mirada en el suelo. Sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa ante lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el Sabaku.

El Hyuuga se quedó en silencio por unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Es… es el fin. Suna va a explotar.

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 40.**

**Hola a todos.**

**Si, lo sé, les fallé y este aún no es el capítulo final. Lo que pasa es que el último capítulo me estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y decidí subir lo que tenía hasta ahora para ir avanzando. Así siento que me falta menos, y uds tienen que esperar menos para leer. (Digo, ahora tienen este capítulo para leer hasta que salga el que sigue, que honestamente no sé cuando pueda terminar)**

**Ahora vienen las dudas. ¿Cómo salvaran a Suna? ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué hará Gaara? ¿Y qué hará Ino? Bah, seguro ya se lo imaginan, pero igual va a ser emocionante para mí terminar de escribirlo (ya tengo una parte avanzada) y para ustedes el leerlo.**

**El siguiente capítulo va a tener algo que no había pensado incluir, pero que creo va a ser interesante. Es algo más GaaIno, como que se van a conectar más.**

**Saludos a todos, y como siempre, gracias por leer.**


	41. Shukaku toma el control

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 41 – Shukaku toma el control**

**. . .**

**. . .**

—_Suna va a explotar…_

Gaara sintió que la sangre se le helaba cuando escuchó las palabras del Hyuuga, no solo por lo que acababa de decir, sino por la forma en la que lo dijo. Era como si estuviera convencido de que lo peor iba a ocurrir, como si no hubiera forma de detenerlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cincuenta y siete segundos contando a partir de ahora.

—¿Dónde?

—Por todos lados. Todo va a explotar.

En el acto, Gaara se agachó y colocó las manos en el suelo y se concentró. En efecto, toda la ciudad iba a explotar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Había gastado casi todas sus energías en la batalla y ya no podía detener más explosiones como lo había hecho antes, y no había tiempo de evacuar a los civiles y shinobis que aún quedaban en la ciudad.

Estaba por decir algo cuando las risas del anciano le interrumpieron.

—¡Si Suna no es mía, no será de nadie!

El Kazekage levantó la mirada y miró con frialdad al culpable de la destrucción de su ciudad. En ese preciso momento, una estaca salió volando del suelo y atravesó al anciano a la altura del pecho. Murió en el acto.

Gaara prácticamente ignoró la muerte del antiguo líder del Concejo y siguió concentrado en lo suyo. Por donde lo viera, solo tenía una alternativa. Una que hubiese deseado no tener que usar…

La voz de su hermano le interrumpió repentinamente.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos...

—Aún no. Tengo un último recurso—. Apenas dijo eso, los de Konoha y los de Suna se miraron con sorpresa y luego miraron a Gaara a la espectativa. ¿Último recurso? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Ignorando la reacción de los presentes, el shinobi cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar hondo. Apretando los puños con fuerza, puso su mente en blanco y luego comenzó a profundizar en lo más hondo de su mente, hasta llegar a rincones que había olvidado poseer. En el pasado, en contadas ocasiones había recurrido al Shukaku para pedirle su poder. La mayoría de veces había sido en forma involuntaria, pero podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho por decisión propia. Había sido hace tres años.

Era la primera vez que Gaara veía a alguien igual a él, y a la vez tan diferente. Uzumaki Naruto era un jinchuriki como él, pero con una personalidad totalmente distinta. Ese rubio era un escandaloso, insoportablemente optimista y soñador. Y hasta cierto punto, un idiota. Él en cambio era un genio en su aldea, un monstruo frío y desalmado que vivía el día a día sumido en una oscuridad, buscando probar su existencia a traves de la muerte. Y pensar que ese rubio tonto terminó derrotandolo…

Pero ahora la situación era diferente. Debía repetir esa hazaña de años atrás y mejorarla, pero no para derrotar a un enemigo o para probar su existencia. Sus motivos ahora eran muy distintos, y mucho más importantes. Debía proteger a toda su aldea, y a las personas que más queria, incluyendo a Ino. Y para eso, necesitaba al Shukaku de su lado.

Estaba llegando a lo más oscuro de su mente, cuando de pronto una voz siniestra le comenzó a hablar. No podía entender lo que decía, pero sabía que era _él_ y que debía asentir a lo que dijera. En cuanto lo hizo, el poder del Shukaku invadió todo su ser.

Lo primero que sintió fue una potente descarga eléctrica recorriendole todo el cuerpo. La garganta se le comenzó a secar, los musculos del cuerpo se le tensaron y la piel le comenzó a arder como si estuviera a punto de explotar, como si un fuego estuviese a punto de salir de su interior para quemarlo todo. Abrió los ojos de repente y todo a su alrededor se veía de colo rojo. Un rojo sangre. No le prestó atención.

Siguió concentrándose en su objetivo, y de pronto grandes cantidades de arena comenzaron a movilizarse tanto desde el exterior de la ciudad como desde el interior de la misma, cubriendo con rapidez todo el suelo de la ciudad. La ciudad quedó cubierta en cuestion de segundos.

Cuando hubo terminado la primera parte de su trabajo, los segundos poco a poco fueron reduciendose en su mente.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno…

**. . .**

Las voces de alarma se oyeron por toda la ciudad.

Por donde fuera, podían sentirse fuertes temblores que causaron temor en los pobladores y los mismos shinobis. Algunas edificaciones que estaban deterioradas por culpa de la batalla comenzaron a ceder ante el movimiento y muchas cayeron desplomadas en el suelo. El pánico se apoderó de los pobladores y comenzó a crearse caos por todos sitios, pero pronto los shinobis reaccionaron y comenzaron a organizar la situación. Habían visto la extraña capa de arena que ahora cubria el suelo y rápidamente reconocieron la ténica de su nuevo Kazekage, quien aún luchaba por salvarlos. Lo menos que podían hacer en agradecimiento, era sobrevivir.

La tierra siguió temblando por lapso de varios minutos, ante la sorpresa de todos. Sabían que muchos de esos temblores debían ser producto de fuertes explosiones que estaban siendo contenidas por la arena que yacían bajo ellos, pero la cantidad de las mismas y su duración no dejaban de sorprenderlos. Mucho menos el hecho de que el jutsu del nuevo Kazekage pudiera con todo ello. ¿Su Kazekage era realmente tan fuerte?

La capa de arena se mantuvo firme durante todo el tiempo que fue necesario, hasta que la útima explosion terminó. La tierra poco a poco dejó de temblar y todo parecía volver a la normalidad…

Y en ese momento lo peor terminó.

O eso pensaban.

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Cuando todo terminó, el jutsu que había ejecutado Gaara se detuvo y todos en la ciudad respiraron aliviados. Suna se había salvado nuevamente y todo gracias al nuevo Kazekage. Lo había logrado.

Desde el campo de batalla, Ino levantó la mirada y sonrió mientras buscaba la mirada del shinobi que acababa de salvarle la vida a todos en Suna, pero pronto palideció. Era como si el shinobi que hubiera visto hacía segundos atrás hubiera desaparecido, y en su lugar hubiera dejado un monstruo. Un horrible monstruo de dimensiones gigantescas, con una mirada enrojecida y sedienta de sangre.

Gaara abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse por sí mismo, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Era como si estuviese dentro de su cuerpo pero como huesped. Como si alguien más dominara su cuerpo.

_Shukaku._

_Mierda…_

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Todos en el lugar se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que estaban viendo frente a sus ojos. El que hasta hacía segundos se había convertido en el salvador de Suna había desaparecido, y en su lugar había dejado una horrible bestia que parecía estar dispuesta a destruir toda la ciudad.

El monstruo gruñó con fuerza y comenzó su avance por Suna, dejando un rastro de desastre y destrucción a su paso. La tierra temblaba con cada paso que daba y varios edificios cayeron hasta hacerse escombros. Los civiles comenzaron a huir de la escena y pronto muchos shinobis se le unieron. Todos estaban agotados y sabían que no tenían esperanza alguna contra el Shukaku. Para muchos… era el fin.

Ino vio con horror lo que estaba ocurriendo y sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella. Había visto antes a Gaara perdiendo el control del Shukaku antes y lo recordaba con dolor y pena, pero esta vez era mucho peor. Era como si ya no quedara nada del shinobi que amaba, como si ahora fuera solo un monstruo. Como si Gaara ya no estuviera ahí.

Cerca de la escena, los shinobis que aún estaban en pie se lanzaron contra el monstruo y lo atacaron con todo lo que tenían en un intento por detenerlo. Una lluvia de armas y jutsus de alto nivel fueron desplegados en cuestión de minutos, pero todos fueron en vano. Shukaku era imposible de vencer.

Al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban, Shikamaru cogió del brazo a Ino y prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarla mientras convocaba a sus compañeros a un sitio algo alejado de la escena para poder armar una estrategia.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —fue lo primero que preguntó. Neji fue el encargado de explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Gaara usó parte del chacra del Bijuo que tiene dentro para detener las explosiones—dijo finalmente. El shinobi tenía una pierna lastimada y se sujetaba el brazo con expresión de dolor, pero seguía firme—el monstruo aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes si hay forma de volverlo a la normalidad?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, el cielo sobre ellos se oscureció repentinamente. En el acto, todos reaccionaron y escaparon de la escena antes de que uno de los brazos del Shukaku se estrellara contra el suelo, justo donde habían estado reunidos. Un enorme cráter quedó marcado en el lugar.

Shikamaru respiró hondo y luego se levantó del suelo, antes de notar que aún tenía su mano fuertemente sujetada al brazo de Ino, a la que al parecer acababa de salvar casi por instinto. Cuando miró a su compañera, la encontró en estado de trance. ¡Maldición! ¡Ese no era momento de ponerse sensibles y él no tenía fuerzas para cuidar de ella justo cuando tenían a un monstruo de dimensiones descomunales a punto de matarlos! ¡Y…

—Necesitaremos a los shinobis médicos de Suna—Ino reaccionó de repente. Shikamaru casi saltó de la sorpresa, su compañera lo acababa de coger desprevenido. Ino acababa de volver en sí.

—Pensé que tú…

—Sí, estaba algo perdida, pero ahora ya estoy bien.

—Bien—respiró aliviado el shinobi, antes de volver a enfocarse—entonces… dices que necesitamos shinobis médicos por…

—Ellos pueden controlar a Gaara. Tienen un jutsu que…

—Eso no servirá, solo quedan dos de ellos y están gravemente heridos, a demás, esta vez es diferente a la anterior.—dijo seriamente Kankuro, quien acababa de unírseles.

—¿A qué te refieres con "diferente"? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Otro ataque del monstruo estuvo por caerles de improvisto, cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento se alzó alrededor de ellos, sacándolos de la línea de ataque del monstruo.

Temari rápidamente se acercó al grupo para contestar.

—La última vez el Shukaku tomó posesión de Gaara, lo hizo porque él estaba débil y se quedó dormido, es decir inconsciente. En cambio ahora, lo hizo estando consciente.

—Gaara mismo permitió que el bijuu tomara posesión de su cuerpo—completó con la explicación Kankuro.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó de pronto Ino.

—Que Gaara está ahí dentro, pero ahora Shukaku lo tiene prisionero—se acercó a contestar Neji—. Puedo ver cómo su flujo de chacra se desvanece mientras que el del Shukaku se fortalece.

—¿Y entonces qué podemos hacer?

Ante la pregunta de Ino, un incómodo silencio se formó en el ambiente. Nadie sabía cómo manejar una situación como esa.

Ino tragó saliva mientras buscaba una forma de solucionar la situación. Un plan… lo que sea. No se le ocurría nada. Ni a ella, ni a nadie más.

No, ese no podía ser el fin. ¿Qué no iban a hacer nada por ayudar a Gaara? ¡Tenía que haber una forma de salvarlo! Si tan solo…

_Un momento…_

—Pero él está aún ahí, en su mente, ¿Cierto?

—Sï, está ahí.

—¿Consciente?

—Sí, pero atrapado...

—Entonces solo tenemos que liberarlo.

—¿Pero cómo?

Shikamaru miró fijamente a Ino antes de comprender lo que se traía entre manos. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras negaba con los brazos hacia el frente.

—Olvídalo.

—Pero…

—Es demasiado peligroso.

— Lo sé. Y estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

—No voy a arriesgarte a semejante peligro.

—¡Pero es lo único que tenemos!

—¡Ni siquiera sabes si va a funcionar!

—¡Al menos debo intentarlo!

—¡¿Quieren decirnos qué rayos están pensando?!

El grito de Kankuro interrumpió la conversación que estaban teniendo Shikamaru e Ino.

El castaño respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Ino quiere entrar en la mente de Gaara.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente. Los primeros en mirar incrédulos a la rubia de Konoha fueron los hermanos de Gaara. ¿Acaso sabía Ino lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Tenía idea de qué podía encontrar si entraba a la mente de su hermano, justo ahora que Shukaku había tomado el control?

Es más, ¿Acaso en verdad pensaba que podría hacerlo?

—Necesitarías que detengamos a Gaara por un tiempo mientras ejecutas tu jutsu, y eso va a estar bastante difícil.

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Neji. ¿Acaso estaba de acuerdo con lo que Ino quería hacer?

Temari sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso adelante, mirando fijamente a la de Konoha.

—Incluso si lográramos detener a Gaara por un instante, ¿En verdad crees que puedas entrar en su mente? Y aún si lo logras, ¿Crees que podrás derrotar a Shukaku tu sola?

—No pienso luchar contra Shukaku—dijo Ino, mirando fijamente a la de Suna—solo debo encontrar un "hueco" por donde escabullirme, y luego buscar a Gaara.

—No creo que tengas suficiente chacra—contraatacó Temari—lo siento pero no lo veo posible.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

Estaban por darse por vencidos, cuando de pronto otra voz se hizo escuchar cerca de ellos.

—Yo puedo ayudar a Ino-san a entrar en la mente del Kazekage.

. . .

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Poco después, una pequeña rajadurase se formó en el suelo justo en el centro del grupo. Ino sonrió al reconocer aquella técnica.

— Yusuke…—dijo, saludando al shinobi que tantos problemas le había causado en su último enfrentamiento durante las competencias pasadas. El mismo que, al igual que ella, dominaba jutsus del tipo mental.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niño? —le gritó irritado Kankuro. Parte de él no podía evitar sentirse preocupado al ver al shinobi tan joven en un sitio tan peligroso.

—Kazuo me mandó para ver si podíamos servirles de ayuda.

—¿Y eso incluye escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—Siento haber escuchado sin su permiso, pero… yo puedo ayudar a Ino-san a entrar en la mente de Gaara-sama.

—¿Y cómo harías eso? —preguntó curiosa Ino.

—Puedo abrir un canal en la mente del Kazekage para que le sea más fácil entrar en él. Así ya no gastaría su propio chacra.

Otra vez todos se quedaron en silencio. Ahora el plan de Ino parecía tomar fuerza, incluso parecía sonar posible. Solo quedaba saldar un detalle.

—¿Tú también necesitarás que lo detengamos por al menos un segundo, cierto?

—Necesitaremos más que eso—contestó el menor—, el tiempo que me tome abrir el canal, y el tiempo que le tome a Ino-san recorrerlo.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso—dijeron de pronto un grupo de voces a su lado. Cuando se fijaron, vieron a Chouji asintiendo con un par de píldoras en la mano, a Tenten con sus pergaminos listos para ser usados, Kiba y Hinata con varias sogas en las manos, y a varios shinobis de Suna listos para ayudar.

Shikamaru resopló. Odiaba la sola idea de exponer a Ino en semejante peligro, pero en ese momento era su única alternativa. Incluso podía ver en los rostros de Temari y Kankuro que ellos también aceptaban el plan. Solo quedaba que alguien diera la orden oficial.

—Entonces, esto es lo que haremos...

. . .

* * *

La orden se dio desde el extremo este de la ciudad, y pronto los shinobis se lanzaron al ataque.

El primer grupo debía distraer al Shukaku, mientras en segundo preparaba la trampa, y el tercero se encargaba de inmovilizarlo.

Chouji lideraba el primer grupo. Con la píldora su tamaño se había incrementado considerablemente, haciendolo más resistente que el resto. El shinobi atacó directo hacia el Shukaku y golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero pronto fue lanzado por los aires por la bestia. Ese pequeño momento fue aprovechado por el Tenten, Kiba y el resto del grupo, quienes atacaron en forma coordinada, confundiendo por unos instantes a la bestia.

En grupo, lograron hacer retroceder al monstruo lo suficiente, hasta que llegó al lugar indicado. Un último golpe de Kiba bastó para que el monstruo diera un paso hacia atrás, y en ese momento un ruido bajo sus pies hizo que mirara al suelo. Una enorme grieta se abrió en el suelo, justo donde estaba parado. Una grieta que pronto se convirtió en un enorme agujero, donde el monstruo cayó hasta quedar enterrado, dejando solo su rostro al aire.

El segundo grupo se lanzó al ataque.

Aprovechando los puntos débiles de la bestia, los shinobis lanzaron las sogas que habían recolectado y lograron amarrarlo de los brazos. Habían por lo menos diez shinobis en cada extremo y al inicio no lograban mucho, pero pronto otros shinobis se le unieron al ver que se trataba de una estrategia armada y brindaron su apoyo al plan que estaba en curso.

Era turno del tercer grupo.

Shikamaru corrió al frente y usó su técnica para inmovilizar el rostro de la bestia. Sabía que apenas lograría detener su imagen por unos segundos, pero eso era más que suficiente.

Yusuke fue el siguiente en atacer. El shinobi miró fíjamente a la bestia, enfocándose en sus ojos, y luego se concentró. Ejecutó una serie de sellos y en ese instante, el monstruo pareció entrar en trance.

Ino vino corriendo desde atrás hasta saltar por sobre Yusuke, interponiendose justo frente del campo visual del monstruo. Ahora era su turno de entrar en la mente de Gaara.

Concentrandose, la rubia kunoichi movió sus manos y ejecutó una serie de sellos. Sintió como si su alma saliera de su cuerpo y pronto se vio a sí misma en el suelo, el cuerpo que acababa de abandonar. Sin perder tiempo, recorrió el camino que se trazaba frente a ella. En cuanto llegó al final, respiró hondo y avanzó.

Lo primero que sintió fue como si hubiera sido lanzada hacia un enorme vacío. La caída duró varios instantes, hasta que de pronto llegó al "fondo" de la caída, y sintió un fuerte golpe en todo el cuerpo, como estuviese entrando en una enorme masa gelatinosa. La sensación duró apenas unos instantes, hasta que logró llegar a su destino.

La mente de Gaara.

El lugar en general era diferente a cualquier otro sitio en que hubiera estado. O mente. Frente a ella se alzaba un enorme laberinto en tono rojizo, todo oscuro y cubierto de una densa neblina, con el suelo resbaladizo y un fuerte olor metálico inundando el ambiente. Un olor muy parecido al de la sangre.

¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Gaara en un lugar como ese?

Comenzó a caminar en ese lugar oscuro y tétrico, cuando de pronto escuchó lo que parecían ser unos sollozos. Se concentró lo más que pudo, y logró identificar de donde venían esos ruidos. Dio un par de vueltas dentro del laberinto, y pronto pudo ver entre la niebla un pequeño bulto moviendose levemente, enrollado como si estuviese asustado. Se acercó lentamente hasta que poco a poco ese bulto comenzó a tomar forma. Un cuerpo.

Un niño.

Un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos, vestido en harapos y con un pequeño objeto en las manos. ¿Acaso era eso un pequeño oso de peluche?

—¿Gaara?

El pequeño levantó la cabeza y miró a Ino con terror en los ojos.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿No me reconoces? —Ino sonrió. Ese pequeño debía representar la única parte de Gaara que aún seguía libre de Shukaku. —soy Ino.

—Yo… no te conozco—el pequeño retrocedió, como si le tuviera miedo.

La rubia se agachó hacia el pequeño e intentó acercársele.

—No tengas miedo. Soy tu amiga.

El pequeño levantó la mirada y miró confundido a Ino, como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir.

—¿A…miga?

—Sí, soy tu amiga.

De pronto, el niño miró a Ino con el ceño fruncido y se levantó, enfurecido.

—¡Mientes! ¡Yo no tengo amigos! ¿¡Seguro ese monstruo horrible te mandó por mí?!

—¡No! ¡Yo…!

Ino estaba por decir algo, cuando de pronto un ruido le hizo estremecerse. Ese era Shukaku. ¿Acaso la había descubierto?

—¡Nos va a atrapar! ¡Nos va a atrapar! —comenzó a gritar el pequeño. Ino le puso la mano en la boca para evitar que hiciera ruido.

—No hagas ruido—le dijo en un susurro. Luego le cogió de la mano y comenzó a correr.

Pronto sintieron que eran perseguidos. Fuertes pisadas iban tras ellos, avanzando torpemente. Era como si alguien los estuviese buscando. Y parecía estar molesto por no poder encontrarlos.

Ino estaba corriendo sin rumbo fijo con el pequeño a su lado, cuando de pronto llegó a un camino sin salida. Miró al pequeño Gaara y se le acercó.

—¿Sabes dónde está Gaara? —preguntó, pero pronto se abofeteó mentalmente. El pequeño también era Gaara, así que no tenía sentido preguntarle por…

—¿Te refieres al que es más grande que yo?

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron en la oscuridad.

—Sí, a tu otro yo. Al Gaara mayor. ¿Lo has visto?

—El… él me dijo…— el pequeño miró hacia un lado y no dijo más.

Las pisadas del monstruo se oyeron más cercanas a ellos.

—Gaara, necesito que me ayudes. Por favor—Ino intentó razonar con el pequeño. Sabía que debía tener tacto con él, pues se trataba de parte de la mente de Gaara, probablemente de la época en la que aún era inocente. Una época muy delicada para el shinobi.

—Pero él me dijo que me escondiera.

—Sí, pero ahora necesitamos ir con él, para ayudarlo.

—¿Tú… nos quieres… ayudar? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Sí, los quiero ayudar. A ambos.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, soy su amiga. Tuya y de él.

El pequeño miró a Ino y comenzó a creer en ella. Esos enormes ojos azules solo demostraban sinceridad y preocupación. No había visto ojos así antes, o al menos no recordaba haberlos visto.

—¿Tú… no me odias?

El corazón de Ino se retorció ante la pregunta que acababa de hacerle el pequeño.

—No, no te odio. ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

—Porque todos lo hacen. Todos me odian.

La rubia se quedó en silencion por unos instantes antes de reaccionar.

—Yo no te odio. Y hay muchas personas que no te odian.

—Todos en Suna me odian.

—Lo hacían—dijo ella—pero ya no. Los años han pasado y ahora la gente te acepta. Ha sido difícil para ti todos estos años, pero lo has logrado.

—¿Yo… lo hice?

Ino se sentó frente al pequeño y comenzó a contarle poco a poco lo que había ocurrido, desde el inicio de la batalla hasta como él había salvado a Suna. Los ojos del pequeño parecían brillar con cada palabra que decía ella. Era como si le contaran el mejor cuento de todos, con el mejor final. Cuando Ino terminó, cogió con las manos el rostro del pequeño y sonrió. El pequeño Gaara la miró contrariado.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó de pronto el menor. Ino recién notó que estaba llorando.

—Porque soy una tonta sentimental—le dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

Los pasos que habían escuchado antes se hicieron ahora demasiado cercanos. Un gruñido horrible les hizo saltar de su trance.

Ino cogió la mano del pequeño y lo quiso llevar por un camino, pero el pequeño se negó. La kunoichi miró confundida al menor por unos instantes, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Por acá—dijo el menor—el otro Gaara está por acá.

Esperanzada, Ino siguió al pequeño y ambos siguieron su camino…

. . .

Estaban avanzando, cuando de pronto una fuerte sensación de incomodidad comenzó a afectar seriamente a Ino. Conocía perfectamente esa sensación. Su tiempo comenzaba a terminarse y la mente que habían invadido comenzaba a rechazarla, y pronto iba a tener que salir del lugar…

Si es que no la atrapaban.

Sí, porque cuando entrabas en la mente de una persona que ya estaba dominado por otro ser, corrías ese peligro. Peor aún cuando se trataba de alguien tan fuerte como Shukaku.

Tal vez hubiera sido bueno contarle ese pequeño detalle a Shikamaru cuando propuso su plan.

Siguieron corriendo tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala a la cual parecían llegar muchos otros caminos. La sala tenía cientos de cintas de fibra endurecidas que recorrían el lugar en todos los ángulos, de arriba abajo y de lado, y de lado a lado. Y en medio de la sala, suspendido en el aire y envuelto del mismo material orgánico fibroso del que estaban hechas las cintas que llenaban el lugar, se encontraba Gaara.

Por unos instantes, Ino se quedó paralizada sin poder actuar. Su corazón dio un salto en el momento que reconoció al shinobi y tuvo que contener un grito de la emoción al ver que había logrado su objetivo.

¡Sí! ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había encontrado a Gaara! ¡Había funcionado!

Cuando pudo reaccionar, miró al pequeño y le pidió que se quedara a un lado. Luego, comenzó a trepar entre las membranas que inundaban la sala hasta llegar al extraño capullo que envolvía al shinobi. Lo encontró inconsciente, demacrado, y con las ojeras más marcadas que de costumbre.

—Gaara…—intentó despertarlo, pero no pudo. Luchó contra las membranas que envolvían el cuerpo del shinobi y comenzó a romperlas una a una, hasta que logró liberar el rostro y parte del torso del pelirrojo.

—Gaara, escúchame…

El shinobi siguió sin reaccionar. Se veía tan pálido y estaba tan frío, que casi parecía estar...

—¿Gaara? —dijo una vez más, casi conteniendo el llanto—Gaara…

Insistió, pero el shinobi seguía sin contestar. ¿Acaso alguien podía realmente… morir en su propia mente? ¿Acaso…

No, no podía ser cierto.

Eso no podía pasar.

No podía pasarle a él.

No a Gaara…

—¡No! —Gritó en ese momento, llena de frustración—. ¡Gaara! ¡Escúchame bien! No recorrí todo este camino hasta llegar a ti para que no despiertes. ¿Entiendes? ¡Despierta!

Sacudió con fuerza al pelirrojo en un intento desesperado por despertarlo, cuando de pronto un fuerte grito la hizo saltar desde su sitio. Alzó la mirada y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al ver que Shukaku había cogido al pequeño Gaara y lo tenía entre sus garras.

—Aléjate de él—gruñó la bestia, mientras cogía al niño en sus garras—Aléjate, o mataré al niño.

Ino se quedó por uno instantes en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Si Gaara no despertaba, ella ya no podía hacer nada. Por más que quisiera, era la mente de Gaara y solo él podía vencer a Shukaku en ese lugar. Y ella no había logrado despertarlo…

—Gaara…

Ino miró nuevamente hacia el shinobi en sus brazos y luego hacia el pequeño pelirrojo frente a él, sintiendo que el corazón se le estremecía. No podía permitir que hicieran daño al pequeño, pero retroceder… implicaba dejar a Gaara abandonado en su propia mente. Dejarlo a merced del Shukaku.

Pero tampoco podía dejar al pequeño solo. Ése niño representaba la parte de Gaara que él mismo había querido salvar antes de ser tomado por Shukaku, y no podía permitir que lo hirieran. Eso de seguro mataría a Gaara.

Si tan solo tuviera más tiempo…

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba: tiempo. Tiempo para que Gaara pudiera despertar, y ella debía darle ese tiempo. Iba a tener que enfrentarse al Shukaku. Aún cuando ella ya sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado.

—¡Suelta tú al pequeño primero!

El monstruo rió.

—¿Quieres tentar a tu suerte?

—Yo… seré tu rival.

Ino tragó saliva y estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando de pronto sintió un apretón en la mano. Otra mano, más grande que la de ella, la estaba sujetando. Desconcertada, miró hacia la mano que la estaba sujetando y la siguió lentamente, hasta encontrar a su dueño.

Era Gaara.

Acababa de despertarse.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, el pequeño que la había guiado hasta Gaara, desapareció. Ambos habían vuelto a ser uno solo.

—Ino… debes irte.

Ino miró con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos a Gaara en cuanto éste despertó. Lo había logrado.

Había logrado liberar a Gaara.

Y sí, era hora de irse.

El resto dependía de él.

—Suerte…—le dijo en un susurro, antes de desvanecerse del lugar.

. . .

. . .

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 41.**

**No puedo creer que haya sido tan irresponsable, han sido milenios los que he tardado en actualizar. Vamos por el último capítulo y el epílogo. **

**El próximo capítulo ya no va a tener nada de acción. Casi todo terminó aquí. Es más, probablemente me saltee todo lo que sigue para dejarlo a su imaginación.**

**Solo falta la conclusión final, como termina, como quedan todos, como reconstruyen Suna… etc.**

**Saludos a todos, y como siempre, gracias por leer.**


	42. El adios

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 42 – El adios  
**

**. . .**

**. . .**

—_Ino… debes irte._

_Los ojos de Ino destellaron al escuchar aquella voz masculina y de inmediato giró para dirigir su mirada hacia Gaara. Lo encontró con los ojos apenas abiertos y una expresión de agotamiento total, pero despierto. Despierto, y dispuesto a pelear._

_Si, era hora de irse._

_Estaban en la mente de Gaara, y en ese campo de batalla, solo él podía luchar contra Shukaku y ganar. Ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Había logrado su objetivo._

_Sonriendo, extendió la mano hacia el shinobi como si quisiera alcanzarlo. El varón estiró la suya hacia ella haciendo el mismo gesto, deseando poder tocarla. _

—_Suerte…— dijo ella en un susurro, antes de comenzar a desvanecerse lentamente. Justo cuando sus manos estaban por entrar en contacto, ella terminó de desaparecer._

…

_.._

_._

—¡Gaara! —Ino se despertó dando un pequeño salto sobre la silla en la que se había quedado dormida y luego miró a sus alrededores, confundida. Le tomó varios segundos recobrar la compostura y darse cuenta que aún se encontraba en sala de recepción del hospital de Suna, y que seguía en la misma situación que hacía cuatro días atrás. Sola, abandonada, y sin la más mínima idea de cuál era el estado de salud de Gaara.

_Gaara…_

¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar? Se preguntó una y otra vez, desesperada. ¿Acaso Gaara estaba bien? ¿Había despertado ya? ¿O acaso Shukaku había tomado nuevamente el control de su cuerpo? ¿Y qué tal si necesitaba su ayuda? ¿Si Gaara estaba sufriendo a tan pocos metros de distancia y ella no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarle?

No, no iba a esperar más.

Decidida, se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la sala de cuidados intensivos, y se paró en frente a los guardias que resguardaban el lugar con toda la intención de enfrentarlos hasta que la dejaran pasar. Una mano la cogió del antebrazo y la detuvo justo a tiempo.

—Suéltame, Shikamaru—ordenó, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su compañero.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿Cómo que a donde voy? ¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a decirle sus verdades a esos estúpidos guardias y voy a exigirles que me deje ver a…

—Sabes que no estamos autorizados a entrar— Shikamaru la interrumpió, justo antes de que pronunciara el nombre de Gaara. No hubiera sido prudente que una kunoichi de Konoha hablara con tanta familiaridad del nuevo Kazekage.

Ino notó la intención de su amigo y sintió frustración recorrer su cuerpo. Intentó soltarse de su agarre pero no pudo. Eso solo la hizo enfurecer más.

—Suéltame—insistió.

—No. No hasta que te calmes—dijo su amigo, sujetándola aún más fuerte. Ino gruñó de frustración.

—¡Pero es que ya han pasado cuatro días y aun no nos han dicho nada! ¡Cuatro días! —gritó en voz alta. En el acto, todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a mirar a la kunoichi en forma desaprobatoria, pero eso poco le importó. Estaba demasiado molesta y alterada como para preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Lo único que le importaba, era Gaara.

—Solo quiero saber si él…

—Esta es una sala de recepción, no un mercado. ¿Saben?

Ambos se erizaron al reconocer la voz del shinobi que acababa de reprenderlos, sobre todo porque no lo habían sentido llegar. Kankuro había llegado apenas segundos atrás al hospital, pero fueron suficientes para que se ganara con el escándalo que acababa de generar la rubia de Konoha.

—Lo siento—Ino contestó de mala gana, aunque el tono de su voz decía todo lo contrario.

—Sí, claro, no te creo nada—reprendió el mayor—pero no vine hasta aquí para verte convertida en un dechado de virtud. Vine para darles las buenas nuevas. Y las malas.

—¿Le pasó algo malo a Gaara? —Ino preguntó casi en el acto. Kankuro negó serio.

—Salgamos un rato para conversar.

Los de Konoha asintieron y siguieron al Sabaku sin decir más. Ese "malas noticias" definitivamente tenía preocupada en Ino, pero por otro lado estaba segura que Kankuro no se había referido a Gaara. Si algo malo le hubiera pasado al menor de los Sabaku no, su hermano mayor no iba a estar tan tranquilo. Algo más tenía que estar pasando, y debía ser un tema delicado para que el shinobi no quisiera hablar de ello en un lugar público como el hospital.

El de Suna dirigió el rumbo primero hacia las afueras del hospital, y luego por un camino que los llevó hacia la calle principal de la ciudad. Conforme avanzaban, podían ver ingenieros y trabajadores analizando las construcciones derruidas y discutiendo como arreglarlas. Incluso con el apoyo de los mejores shinobis expertos en jutsus de control de la arena, muchos edificios tendrían que ser reedificados desde cero.

Caminaron aparentemente sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos, hasta que terminaron llegando al antiguo campo de entrenamiento ninja de la ciudad. El lugar estaba lo suficientemente aislado como para que pudieran conversar en paz.

Kankuro estaba por hablar cuando de pronto Ino se les adelantó.

—Bien, ya te seguimos. Ahora dinos como está Gaara—. Preguntó seria. El castaño no se dejó intimidar.

—Baja el tono, rubiecita—. Dijo con firmeza antes de continuar—. Gaara está bien. Hablé con él ayer y…

—¿Hablaste con él? —La Yamanaka interrumpió repentinamente al shinobi—. ¡¿O sea que ya está consciente y no me lo habían dicho?

Ino casi terminó lanzándose sobre el marionetista, pero Shikamaru logró cogerla de los hombros y detenerla justo a tiempo.

—Sí, despertó ayer—siguió hablando el de Suna—. Fue un alivio verlo abrir los ojos y…

—¿Y cuándo será dado de alta? ¿Cuándo podré verlo?

Kankuro resopló hondo antes de hablar.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, Ino—dijo finalmente, con un tono de voz que evidenciaba incomodidad.

—¿Qué?

Esta vez, Ino logró zafarse del agarre de su amigo y corrió hacia el de Suna, mirándolo con una expresión que fácilmente hubiera logrado intimidar a cualquiera. A pesar de ser más pequeña que Kankuro, éste terminó retrocediendo de la impresión.

—¿¡Me estás diciendo que no puedo ver a Gaara?!

—Son órdenes. No puedes verlo, y eso es todo. Ustedes ya pueden volver a Konoha en paz.

Ino se quedó en blanco antes de reaccionar.

—¡¿Konoha?! —gritó exaltada. Shikamaru rápidamente corrió para sujetarla.

Esta vez, la incomodidad en el rostro de Kankuro fue aún más evidente. Shikamaru notó el detalle.

—Miren, estamos agradecidos por toda la ayuda brindada y serán bienvenidos cuando deseen volver, pero por ahora Suna debe reconstruirse desde cero, y me temo que ya no podemos hospedar a tantos shinobis. El tiempo de visita terminó.

—Espera, Kankuro—esta vez, quien intervino fue Shikamaru— ¿Acaso nos trajiste hasta acá solo para decirnos que, después de toda la ayuda que les dimos, nos van a echar de Suna así nomás?

—En realidad, fue decisión de los líderes de su delegación y de las otras delegaciones. Suna ya no está en condiciones de abastecer a tantos shinobis, así que todos decidieron irse y dejar que comencemos los trabajos de reconstrucción. Solo vine a decírselos personalmente antes de que se enteraran por otro medio. Partirán mañana al amanecer.

—¿Al menos puedo despedirme de él?

—Es imposible. Gaara necesita descansar y tiene prohibidas las visitas.

Impresionada, Ino se dio la vuelta y miró a su compañero de toda la vida con la desesperación marcada en el rostro. ¿Acaso todo estaba perdido? ¿No había una forma de ayudarla?

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y luego usó el tono de voz más pausado que pudo, antes de hablar.

—Está fuera de nuestro alcance, Ino.

Luego de unos instantes, Ino cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, en un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones y entrar en razón. En efecto, Shikamaru tenía razón: ver a Gaara estaba fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, podía apostar que su amigo también había notado esa incomodidad en Kankuro cuando mencionó que no podía visitar a Gaara. ¿Sería que alguien se lo estaba prohibiendo?

Eso tendrían que averiguarlo…

. . .

* * *

Para cuando Kankuro se fue, Ino comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar. Lo único que tenía seguro, era que no podía irse de Suna sin ver a Gaara y hablar con él. No importaba quien se lo estuviese prohibiendo, ella lo iba a ver sí o sí. Y para lograrlo, iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

—Shikamaru, necesito tu ayuda.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿Lo harás?

—Déjame analizar la situación. Dame al menos un minuto.

—Sí, pero…

—Shhh—la calló el castaño— Necesito pensar.

Ino miró con una ira fulminante a su amigo, pero luego se sentó y decidió esperar en silencio. No podía irse de Suna sin ver a Gaara, tenía que verlo sí o sí. Y no iba a rendirse solo porque hubiese unos 15 guardias alrededor del hospital de Suna, y otros 10 resguardando la sala de emergencias. Con el ingenio de Shikamaru, fácilmente iba a lograr sortear a todos esos rivales.

Solo necesitaba convencerlo.

—¿Y?

Shikamaru volvió a resoplar. Bien, sabía y era consciente que Kankuro no los había llevado hasta tan lejos solo para decirles amablemente que se fueran de Suna. Había algo más en sus palabras. Esa incomodidad que demostró al hablar de Gaara tenía que significar algo. ¿Pero qué? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Y para eso, iba a tener que recurrir a medidas que no esperaba.

—Todo me parece sospechoso. Solo por eso voy a ayudarte.

El rostro de Ino se iluminó. Con Shikamaru de su lado, todo era posible.

—Bien, dime qué tenemos que hacer—dijo segura. El Nara resopló hondo. Ahora venía lo difícil.

—Primero, tenemos que conseguir ayuda.

—Podemos convencer a Chouji de que nos ayude.

—Me temo que en este caso Chouji no nos podrá ayudar, haría demasiado ruido y terminaría destrozando todo a su paso. Necesitaremos a un Hyuuga para lograr entrar en el edificio.

—Pero Neji no nos va a ayudar.

—Lo sé. Esto es algo demasiado personal y vamos a violar muchas normas, y Neji no nos dará su apoyo a menos que logremos convencerlo que la vida de todos depende de ello.

—Pues la mía sí.

—No le bastará con eso.

Ino resopló hondo pero pronto tuvo que darle la razón a su compañero. Esto era un motivo demasiado personal, y alguien tan correcto y ceñido a las normas como Neji no iba a intervenir en el asunto. Y sin Neji para ayudarla…

—¡Hey! ¡Un momento! ¿Y qué hay de Hinata?

El Nara analizó la opción.

—No creo que Neji permita que su prima intervenga— dijo un tanto preocupado.

—El no necesita saberlo. Yo la convenceré.

Viendo convencida a Ino, Shikamaru entrecerró el ceño y comenzó a analizar la opción. Habpia pensado inicialmente en Neji no solo por su byakugan, sino por su precisión y sus habilidades físicas. Hinata no encajaba precisamente en dicha descripción. Incluso si lograban engañar a Neji para que dejara ir a Hinata, iban a necesitar de alguien para que la protegiera, alguien silencioso, alguien que pudiera actuar con mucha sutileza. Un trabajo de infiltración.

Tendrían que involucrar a alguien más.

—Entonces vamos a necesitar a Tenten. No sé cómo podremos convencerla, pero…

—Yo me encargo—Ino anunció sonriente.

Luego de sonreír segura, la Yamanaka partió en busca de sus compañeras. Estaban cerca del anochecer y necesitaban armar una estrategia cuanto antes. No había tiempo que perder.

Una vez a solas, Shikamaru se sentó en silencio y se puso a meditar en el asunto. ¿Por qué no dejaban que Gaara recibiera visitas? Se preguntó preocupado. Estaba seguro que habían logrado vencer a todos los enemigos de Suna, pero tal vez se había equivocado. ¿Podría ser que alguien más en el Concejo estuviese contra Suna? No, no podía ser, si fuese así Kankuro se los hubiese dicho, o al menos les hubiera dado las pistas necesarias para descubrirlo. _¿O será que los miembros del Concejo aprueban que Ino estuviese junto a Gaara? _No, eso tampoco tenía sentido. Ninguno de los miembros del concejo conocía la relación que había entre la de Konoha y el de Suna, no tenía sentido que se opusieran a que ella lo viera.

¿Quién más podía estar en contra de un encuentro entre ambos?

O Acaso…

. . .

—¡Listo!

El castaño casi saltó de la impresión al escuchar la voz potente y llena de energía de Ino, quien acababa de llegar acompañada de las dos mencionadas.

—Hinata vino en forma voluntaria, quiere ayudarnos. Tenten vino porque piensa que el reto es muy interesante.

—Quiero saber qué hará Shikamaru para doblegar tan impresionante equipo de protección.

Shikamaru resopló. Tenten era muy entusiasta cuando se trataba de combate, pero a veces era también muy impulsiva. Iba a necesitar calmarla un poco.

—Primero, deben tener en mente que no vamos a atacar a nadie, ni siquiera un rasguño. Esta vez seremos los amos del engaño.

—¿Haremos magia o qué?

—Algo así…

**. . .**

* * *

Llegado el momento, todos tomaron sus posiciones. Hinata ya había armado un plano del lugar y les había indicado a sus compañeros cuales eran las posiciones del enemigo. El plan era infiltrarse en el hospital y subir piso a piso tanto por fuera como por dentro del mismo, evadiendo a todos en su camino.

Shikamaru se encontraba con Hinata en un edificio cercano al hospital, preparados para dar las señales respectivas. Tenten se encontraba en el edificio más cercano al hospital, esperando las señales para darle indicaciones a Ino. Y ésta, se encontraba dentro del hospital, disfrazada como enfermera y lista para actuar.

Aprovechando su experiencia en medicina, la de Konoha se desplego con naturalidad en el hospital mientras llevaba vendas hacia las habitaciones donde descansaban los shinobis heridos en el ultimo combate. Ese lugar sería el primer punto de avance.

En cuanto terminó su trabajo, salió de la habitación y se acercó hacia una de las ventana en el pasillo, como si estuviese tomando un poco de aire. Desde ese lugar vio como Tenten le daba la primera señal. En el acto, soltó una pequeña bomba de humo en las afueras del hospital y su compañera lanzo dagas afiladas hacia la edificacion, las cuales se clavaron a modo de escalera. Luego de verificar que nadie la estaba observando, saltó por la ventana y trepó con ellas hasta llegar al siguiente piso.

Ya en el tercer piso, tuvo que moverse con aún más cautela. Hinata le había diagramado un esquema de donde podían estar los guardias, pero estos podían moverse. Buscó la siguiente ventana y vio como Tenten le hacía otra señal. Esta vez, le estaba avisando que dos guardias se movían hacia donde estaba ella, y no les iba a dar tiempo para que escapara por la ventana.

Asustada, buscó donde esconderse y se vio de pronto frente a una habitación con la puerta cerrada. Tuvo que usar sus habilidades para abrirla y evadir el peligro. En cuanto sintió que los shinobis se alejaban, salio nuevamente y se preparó para seguir al siguiente piso, haciendo exactamente la misma operación que realizó minutos atrás.

El cuarto piso parecía aún más desolado que el anterior, pero en realidad era aún más peligroso. Hinata había mencionado una serie de trampas improvisadas para cuidar el lugar, mismas que debía sortear. La tercera puerta del segundo pasillo tenía inscrita en su parte superior la frase "Sala de cuidados intensivos", pero en realidad era una trampa para atraer a posibles atacantes. Gaara se encontraba en el sexto piso.

Evadio las trampas con relativa facilidad y luego repitió la misma operación. Tenten le lanzó más cuchillas al edificio para que ella pudiera utilizarlas como escaleras, y luego de que ella las utilizara, las recogió para evitar llamar la atención. Debía moverse con rapidez incluso cuando ascendía de piso en piso por las afueras del hospital, pues si se demoraba más podía convertise en presa fácil.

Del quinto al sexto piso tampoco hubo problemas, pero ahora todo debería hacerlo por afuera. Desde el edificio contiguo, Tenten le lanzó uno a uno sus cuchilos, clavándolos en la pared. Conforme iba avanzando, iba jalando con hilos las dagas que ya habían sido utilizadas para volver a usarlas. Esos hilos le iban a permitir luego retirar su armamento sin que nadie lo notara.

Cuando llegó a las afueras de la habitación, sonrió aliviada. Por fín, lo había logrado.

Abrió la ventana con bastante sutileza y echó un vistazo al lugar, pero de pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento y arena saliendo de la habitación, justo hacia ella. Reconoció en el acto la técnica del Kazekage.

—Gaara, soy yo Ino—gritó, pero justo cuando se disponía a entrar en la habitación, una fuerza invisible la cogió del tobillo y la imposibilitó de moverse. — ¡Gaara! ¿En verdad estas planeando atacarme?

El shonibi levantó el rostro desde su cama y casi miró a Ino como si se tratara de un fantasma. En cuanto logró reaccionar, deshizo su técnica y dejó que la rubia pudiera moverse. Ella siguió con su objetivo hasta entrar en la habitación, pero en cuanto quiso acercarse a él, sus palabras cortantes la detuvieron.

—Ino, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La rubia miró a Gaara inicialmente sorprendida, pero la expresión en su rostro hizo que se quedara paralizada. El pelirrojo no parecía tan contento de verla como ella lo estaba. Todo lo contrario. No solo la estaba regañando. Parecía… no estar contento con verla.

—Es que… estaba preocupada—dijo sinceramente, sin atreverse a seguir—No sé porqué no me dejaban verte. Pensé que podías estar en problemas.

—Fue una orden mía. Nadie puede entrar a verme.

—Pero… debiste advertirles que yo no estaba incluida en esa orden.

—Lo estabas. Aunque veo que igual decidiste entrar por tu cuenta.

Ante la declaración de Gaara, Ino no supo que decir. ¿Acaso todo había sido idea suya? ¿Acaso no quería que ella lo viera? ¿Por qué?

No, las cosas no podían seguir así. Ella no podía seguir aguantando ese tipo de trato que Gaara tenía con ella.

—Gaara… —comenzó a hablar, avanzando inconscientemente hacia el shinobi.— estuve preocupada por ti como no te imaginas. Cuatro días rogando a todos los dioses porque te mejoraras. Porque estuvieses bien. ¿Acaso… no merecía saber que ya habías despertado? ¿Qué estabas bien? ¿O acaso no querías que venga a verte?

—Pensé que Kankuro les avisaría. Le dije que les dijera que ya estaba bien.

Ino sintió como si una daga se le hubiera clavado en el pecho. Se detuvo a escasos metros de la cama del shinobi, y en el acto pudo notar mejor lo demacrado que lucía, el agotamiento en su rostro, su respiración agitada. Gaara estaba mal, muy mal.

—Si crees que me molesta verte débil o que eso te hace menos hombre te equivocas. He visto a muchos heridos de batalla en Konoha y jamás he pensado mal de ellos, todo lo contrario. Son héroes que luchan por su patria. Y tú eres aún mejor que todos ellos.

—No es por eso que no quería que vengas.

—¿Entonces?

—No quería que vinieras a verme, porque así iba a ser más difícil decirte adiós.

Esta vez, Ino sintió que se quedaba sin palabras.

—¿Adiós? —dijo, con un tono de voz casi audible. El rostro de la kunoichi se marcó repentinamente de asombro y frustración. ¿El adiós? Tan fácilmente daba por hecho que ambos tenían que despedirse.

—Pero… no es necesario despedirnos. Yo podría…

—Eres una kunoichi de Konoha, y debes regresar a tu ciudad. Yo soy el Kazekage, Suna es mi hogar.

—Pero…

—Siempre te tendré en mi mente, como una amiga. Una gran amiga.

—¿A…. amiga?

—Tú, y todos los shinobis de tu aldea. Siempre los recordaré como buenos amigos.

Ino retrocedió y se quedó en silencio por largos instantes, sin saber que pensar. _¿Amigos? ¿Acaso solo somos… amigos? ¿O será que lo confundí todo y Gaara solo quería ser mi amigo?_ Comenzó a preguntarse, sintiendose como una estúpida. _¿En qué momento se me ocurrió pensar que… él y yo eramos más que solo amigos?_

No, no podía ser cierto. Gaara y ella habían vivido demasiado para ahora terminar como simples amigos. Demasiado.

Estaba por decir algo cuando el pelirojo la detuvo.

—Agradezco mucho la ayuda de tu equipo, sin ustedes no hubiéramos logrado vencer al enemigo. Y te agradezco por haberme ayudado a reaccionar y controlar al Shukaku. Fue una actuación sorprendente y que habla muy bien de ti como kunoichi.

—Gaara, yo…

—Pero ahora ustedes deben volver a su aldea. Y yo necesito descansar.

—Gaara, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Esto no…

—Por favor, te pido que te retires. No he dado aún la alerta solo en consideración a nuestra amistad, pero si no te retiras pronto, me veré obligado a hacerlo.

Ino miró a Gaara una vez más, esperando a que le dijera de pronto que todo había sido una broma y que en realidad la extrañaba y quería verla. Que quería que se acercara a él y que lo abrazara, que se quedaran juntos hasta que el amanecer y que le pidiera que se quede en Suna todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

No ocurrió.

Gaara la miró fijamente y esperó a que ella reaccionara, sin decir palabra alguna. Tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir.

—Yo… entiendo—. Dijo finalmente, sintiéndose estúpida y dolida. Estúpida por haber pensado que entre ambos podría ocurrir algo más que solo amistad, y dolida porque acababa de sufrir un fuerte golpe en el corazón—. Yo… me iré en este mismo instante.

Ino tardó un par de segundos más en lograr moverse, y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Sintió una luz proveniente del interior de la habitación y giró para ver de qué se trataba, y se encontró con que Gaara había prendido una lámpara y que ahora estaba sacando un manuscrito para leer.

—Cierra la ventana cuando salgas. El aire corre helado en la noche.

Sin decir más, la rubia de Konoha salió de la misma forma en la que entró en la habitación. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

Con sutileza, Ino se alejó del hospital y luego regresó al punto de encuentro junto con Shikamaru. Al verlo, no dijo nada.

El castaño supo por la expresión de su amiga que su encuentro con Gaara no había sido bueno, pero no quiso presionarla. Cuando se encontraron con Hinata y Temari, les hizo señas a ambas para que tampoco dijeran nada.

Ino solo caminó en silencio hasta que regresaron al campamento donde estaban los de su nación. Se acostó en silencio, y se recostó.

En ese momento, lo que más quería era dormir y que las horas pasaran en silencio hasta llegar el amanecer. Y cuando eso ocurriera, regresaría a su amada Konoha.

**. . .**

* * *

En cuanto Ino se marchó, Gaara agachó la mirada y se quedó mirando hacia el vacío por varios minutos. Una voz masculina se escuchó a su lado.

—Sabes que no apruebo lo que haces, ¿Cierto?

—No necesito tu aprobación.

—Igual, no lo apruebo. No deberías alejarla de esa forma, tú no quieres que se vaya.

—Es demasiado peligroso que permanezca a mi lado. Estará mejor en su ciudad.

—Si claro, ni tú te crees eso. Ella quiere estar a tu lado.

—Ella corre peligro a mi lado. Ya viste lo que ocurre cuando pierdo el control de Shukaku, y cuando estoy cerca a ella eso ocurre con demasiada facilidad.

—Suenas como Temari.

—Temari tiene razón: aun necesito madurar. Y junto a mí, Ino solo corre peligro.

—¿Estás loco? Te he visto salvarla no sé cuantas veces en menos de un mes.

—Y en todas esas veces, ha estado en peligro por mi culpa.

—Que yo sepa, tú no la secuestraste ni la mandaste matar.

—Pero le hicieron para atraerme. Por mí.

—Pero lograste salvarla, ¿O no?

—Casi no lo logro. Necesito hacerme más fuerte para que ella no vuelva a correr peligro a mi lado.

—Bien, me rindo. Tú te lo pierdes.

Negando, Kankuro se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de su hermano refunfuñando en señal de molestia.

Una vez a solas, Gaara se quedó mirando el pergamino en sus manos sin siquiera leerlo, mientras meditaba en todo lo ocurrido.

Hacía mucho había notado que, desde que Ino llegó a Suna, ya no podía controlar con tanta facilidad al Shukaku. Incluso cuando había querido seguir ignorando lo evidente, ya no podía seguir negándolo.

Enfureció cuando vio a Ino junto a Shikamaru y luego junto a Kouta, y finalmente con Neji. Eso solo le decía que no sabía manejar los celos. Su mente se nubló cuando supo que atacaban Suna y que Ino corría peligro y olvidó todo su entrenamiento shinobi y se excedió en un esfuerzo por protegerla. Y por su imprudencia, perdió el control del Shukaku por unos instantes y terminó lastimandola en foma inconsciente, algo que aún no podía perdonárselo. Luego el enemigo la secuestró e intentó obligarlo a ceder Suna a cambio de ella, algo por lo que estuvo a punto de ceder. Y al final… casi termina matando a todos en la ciudad, incluyendola a ella.

No, él no estaba bien. No estaba haciendo correctamente su trabajo como jinchuriki, ni como shinobi. Mucho menos como Kazekage.

¿Cómo iba a querer ser un buen "novio" para Ino si no podía siquiera mantenerla a salvo?

Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla ir. Lejos de él ella iba a estar más segura. Y eso le iba a dar tiempo para entrenar y hacerse mas fuerte, lo suficiente como para mantener en su lugar al Shukaku y poder protegerla como era debido.

Cuando ese día llegara, él regresaría por ella…

Solo esperaba que ella estuviese dispuesta a perdonarlo.

**. . .**

* * *

El amanecer llegó tan rápido, que por un momento Ino sintió que todo había sido un sueño. Un mal sueño. Una pesadilla.

Pero no era así. La realidad era que Gaara le había dicho a Ino que ella solo era su amiga. Una amiga a la que le agradecía mucho por haberlo ayudado cuando más lo necesito, pero que podía irse cuanto antes.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de su cama y casi en automático empacó sus cosas y se preparó para irse. Cuando tuvo todo listo, miró por ultima vez la tienda en donde había dormido las ultimas semanas con sus compañeras y sonrió débilmente.

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en Suna, cosas que la habían ayudado a madurar. Había aprendido a no juzgar un libro por su portada, a comprender a los demás, a proteger a los que amaba, a luchar por ellos. Pero en ese proceso también había sufrido, y mucho.

Dicen que las heridas de amor te hacen crecer y ser mas fuertes. Si eso era cierto, entonces ella iba a crecer a montones y se iba a volver la mujer mas fuerte de todas.

En el fondo, estaba segura que Gaara la quería. Era demasiado evidente, ni él podía negarlo. El se lo había dicho muchas veces como para creer que ahora no sentía absolutmente nada con ella. ¿Por qué de pronto quiso engañarla? No lo sabía, pero ya no le importaba saberlo.

Si él no la quería cerca, sus motivos debía tener. Y a ella no le quedaba de otra que respetarlos.

Oh si, respetarlos, y que se quede con sus motivos para que le hagan compañia.

Si él no la quería cerca, mal por él. Era él quien se lo perdía, no ella.

Ella era demasiada mujer para él, era Gaara el que estaba perdiendo.

¿Verdad?

—¿Ino? ya nos estamos yendo.

La voz de Shikamaru hizo que Ino saltara de la sorpresa. Se obligó a reaccionar casi en el acto.

—Ya voy—dijo finalmente, esforzándose por darle a su voz ese tono de entusiasmo que tanto la caracterizaba. Shikamaru notó el detalle.

—Ino…— se acercó a ella y cogió su mochila, llevándosela al hombro por sobre la suya propia—solo porque eres mi amiga voy a llevar tus cosas…

—¿Si?

—Hasta que lleguemos a la entrada de Suna. Luego te las devolveré.

—¡Vago! Ya se me hacía raro, demasiada caballerosidad como para que sea cierto.

—Te las estoy llevando hasta la salida, ¿Qué más quieres?

Estaba por discutir con su compañero, cuando de pronto notó la picardía en el rostro de su amigo. Se echó a reír por largos instantes, antes de arrebatarle la mochila del hombro.

—Pues déjame decirte que no necesito tu ayuda, amigo—. Dijo con aire desafiante.

—¿Ah no?

—¡Pues no! No necesito, ni quiero tu ayuda.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque yo soy Yamanaka Ino, y Yamanaka Ino no necesita que un hombre le lleve las cosas para poder seguir adelante—dijo finalmente, para luego echarse la mochila al hombro y salir de la carpa.

Shikamaru sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga y luego fue caminando tras ella. Esa era su amiga, fuerte y decidida, y alegre. Esa era la Ino que quería volver a ver.

Y él iba a hacer todo lo posible porque ella siguiese así por siempre…

**. . .**

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 42.**

**¡El final! Quería terminarlo y lo logré. Casi lo parto en dos capítulos pero decidí que debía terminarlo ya, así que ahí lo tienen el final.**

**Saludos a todos, y como siempre, gracias por leer.**


End file.
